Bittersüßer Nachtschatten Teil 2
by Wenthrax
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Bittersüßer Nachtschatten" -- spielt während Buch 1-7 -- Wird Amandas und Severus Beziehung die Ereignisse schadlos überstehen? -- normales und alternatives Ende!
1. Drei Jahre später

**Kapitel 1**

**~ Drei Jahre später ~**

Amanda lag auf ihrem Sofa in Severus Arm und las, wie er auch, in einem Buch. Es war der Freitag vor Schulbeginn und wenn Amanda genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte sie gar nicht glauben, dass es schon der vierte zusammen mit Severus war. Wieder, wie immer wenn den Schülern von Hogwarts einfiel, dass sie noch dringend alles für das neue Schuljahr brauchten, war es eine sehr anstrengende Woche gewesen und der kommende Samstag würde nicht viel besser werden. Immerhin hatte sie an den Abenden genügend Zeit, um sie mit Severus zu verbringen. Doch ihre Entspannung wurde einen Moment später durch das Geräusch einer Eule an der Balkontür gestört. Amanda runzelte die Stirn. Wer schickte ihr denn so spät noch Post? Seufzend löste sie sich von Severus, legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und ging zur Tür, um den Vogel einzulassen. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber als er auf dem Platz ihrer eigenen Eule landete, erkannte Amanda, dass es die ihres Bruders war, die er zu seinem überraschend guten Schulabschluss von ihr geschenkt bekommen hatte. Amanda ging zu ihr hinüber, nahm ihr den Brief ab und setzte sich damit wieder zu Severus, um ihn zu lesen. Wie erwartet war er von David, der von seinem überaus stressigen Umzug erzählte und was ihre Mutter wieder einmal für ein Theater gemacht hatte. Ganz nebenher lud er seine Schwester für den nächsten Abend ein, doch vorbeizukommen, um den Einzug ein wenig zu feiern. Kurz grummelte Amanda vor sich hin, denn eigentlich konnte sie sich für den folgenden Abend besseres vorstellen, als die neue Wohnung ihres Bruders zu besichtigen. „Hast du morgen Abend schon etwas vor", wollte sie schließlich von Severus wissen.

Severus sah auf, als die Eule ans Fenster klopfte und sah Amanda dann dabei zu, wie sie den Brief nahm und ihn las. „Wieso", fragte er dann, als sie das Wort an ihn richtete. „Weil mein Lieblingsbruder ganz dringend seine neue Wohnung mit mir feiern möchte", antwortete sie und sah ihn dabei an. „Morgen..." Er klappte nun auch sein Buch zu. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, mir mit dir zusammen einen schönen Abend zu machen", entgegnete er dann nur wenig begeistert von Davids Einladung. Es war ihm schließlich klar, dass diese im Grunde nur für Amanda galt und er auf der Einweihungsfeier sicherlich gänzlich unerwünscht war. Doch konnte er Amanda auch nicht davon abhalten, der Einladung nachzugehen. Immerhin war es ihr Bruder... „So hatte ich mir das eigentlich auch vorgestellt, hätte er sich ruhig einen anderen Tag aussuchen können." Leise seufzte Amanda. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits würde sie natürlich gerne Davids Wohnung sehen wollen, aber andererseits wollte sie auch nicht auf Severus verzichten. „Ein wenig kurzfristig, diese Einladung. Aber Denken war ja noch nie die große Stärke deines Bruders", bemerkte dieser nach kurzem Schweigen und legte sein Buch zur Seite. Dann sah er Amanda ernst an, denn er wollte eine ehrliche Antwort. „Willst du hin?" Sie musste auf seine ersten Worte hin etwas schmunzeln, bevor sie wieder ernster wurde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich schon und eigentlich auch nicht." „Tja... Dann solltest du dir darüber noch Gedanken machen bis morgen. Ich kann's dir nicht sagen. Die Einladung gilt schließlich nicht mir."

Einen Moment dachte Amanda nach. „Doch, bestimmt. Das wusste David nur noch nicht so richtig. Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mitkommst und wir eben eine Zeit dort sind und dann etwas Schönes zusammen machen? Du bist doch bestimmt auch neugierig." Sie grinste ein wenig. Severus sah sie an. „Erzähl mir nichts. Dein Bruder würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, mich zu irgendetwas einzuladen. Was mir allerdings auch völlig gleichgültig ist." Dann seufzte er leise. „Meine Neugier hält sich eindeutig in Grenzen, wenn ich daran denke, wer auf dieser Einweihungsfeier noch so alles anwesend sein könnte. Aber wenn du unbedingt hin willst und ich dich begleiten soll... Dann von mir aus", sagte er. „Du musst nicht. Ich werd dich kaum zwingen und es sind bestimmt nur David, seine Freundin und vielleicht noch mein Vater da. Zu der richtigen Party werde ich doch gar nicht eingeladen." „Da dein Bruder schon vorhat, mich deiner Gesellschaft zu berauben, muss er auch damit rechnen, dass ich mitkomme, wenn du hingehen willst." Severus stand auf, da er sich etwas zu trinken holen wollte. Er hatte vor gehabt, dieses Wochenende ausschließlich mit Amanda zu verbringen, da er bald wieder oft genug alleine sein würde, wenn die Schule wieder begann und deshalb sah er auch nicht ein, warum er nun akzeptieren sollte, dass Amanda ohne ihn dieser Einladung folgte. Natürlich hatte er keine Lust auf einen Besuch bei David, aber noch weniger hatte er vor, den morgigen Abend ohne Amanda zu verbringen. „Er wird schon damit klar kommen. Langsam kann man auch echt mal erwarten, dass er erwachsen genug ist und damit umgehen kann", sagte sie daraufhin nur. Auch sie wollte eigentlich nicht auf diesen Abend mit Severus verzichten. „Darauf erwartest du jetzt hoffentlich keinen Kommentar meinerseits", sagte dieser und sein Blick verriet, dass er von David gar nichts dergleichen erwartete. „Soll ich dir auch etwas zu trinken mitbringen", fragte er dann, das Thema wechselnd. Kurz grinsend schüttelte Amanda den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann mir schon vorstellen was du da denkst. Ja, ich hätte gern ein Glas Saft." „Gut", antwortete Severus und ging dann in die Küche.


	2. Geschenke für David

**Kapitel 2**

**~ Geschenke für David ~**

Am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages waren Amanda und Severus in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Geschenk für David. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal bei Flourish & Blotts gucken", schlug sie Severus schließlich vor, nachdem sie schon ein paar Läden vergeblich abgeklappert hatten. „Die Teenwiz finden wir aber eher am Zeitungsstand", entgegnete dieser daraufhin sarkastisch grinsend. Amanda lachte. „Ich hoffe, dass er inzwischen darüber hinaus ist." „Na, wir werden es ja heute Abend sehen", grinste Severus. „Wenn er eine Freundin hat, sollte man ja meinen, dass er jetzt zur Praxis übergegangen ist. Allerdings auch möglich, dass er nun zu den anonymen Briefeschreibern an dieses Dr. Winter-Team gehört." Bei diesem Gedanken musste er ein wenig lachen. „Ich hoffe nicht und was die Praxis angeht, ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen." „Ich auch nicht, das kannst du mir glauben."

Amanda betrat schließlich das Buchgeschäft. „Ich würde etwas Praktisches ganz gut finden irgendwie." Im Laden angekommen sah sich Severus kurz um. „Wie wäre es mit einem Kochbuch. Das hat er dringend nötig, wenn er alleine überleben will." „Hm, an sich eine gute Idee, aber meinst du, er kann das besser lesen, als ein Trankrezept?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, ging dann aber hinüber zu den Haushaltsbüchern. „Vielleicht gibt es ja extra was für besonders untalentierte Menschen. _Kochen für Idioten_ oder so etwas", grinste er und begann dann das Regal mit Kochbüchern zu durchforsten. „Kochen für Männer", sagte Amanda daraufhin nur leise und grinsend, während sie sich ebenfalls dem Angebot zuwendete. Severus sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das habe ich gehört." Dann wendete er sich jedoch wieder den Büchern zu. „Das macht nichts..." Sie nahm ein interessant aussehendes Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. „Ja, _das_ sehe ich...", sagte er, während er nachsah, was für ein Buch sie gefunden hatte. Amanda sah von ihrem Buch auf und Severus an. „Du bist doch die sehr positive Ausnahme. Ich finde das hier schon ganz gut, auch wenn die Rezepte mich noch nicht so überzeugen." Sie reichte ihm das Buch. Er nahm es und blätterte es durch. „Hm", brummte er nebenher. „Etwas unpassend für einen Single-Haushalt, würde ich sagen." Dann stellte er das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal.„Ja, aber es wird schwierig da etwas passendes zu finden", meinte Amanda und nahm sich ein anderes, viel versprechend aussehendes Buch. „Ja, vermutlich schon", entgegnete Snape. „Ansonsten müssen wir uns noch nach etwas anderem umsehen." „Ja, nur habe ich keine Ideen für etwas anderes." Amanda überflog noch einmal die Buchrücken und nahm sich diesmal ein recht dünnes aus dem Regal. „Wir könnten uns ja noch ein bisschen umschauen hier", schlug Severus vor. „Hm, ja okay." Amanda stellte das Buch zurück und drehte sich um, um sich im Geschäft umzusehen. „War das auch nichts Passendes?" „Nein, nichts wirklich gutes." „Gibt es vielleicht irgendwas, was er liest, außer irgendwelchen sinnentleerten Heftchen", wollte Severus danach von ihr wissen. Kurz überlegte Amanda. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich befürchte, er liest nur so viel, wie er dringend muss. Wobei ihn das Richtige vielleicht auch motivieren könnte." „Hm", brummte Severus und ging dann mit ihr ein wenig im Laden herum, auf der Suche nach Inspiration. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich in David hineinzuversetzen, denn er selbst hatte schon immer gerne und viel gelesen und so war es ihm völlig unverständlich, wie man nur lesen konnte, wenn man keine andere Wahl hatte.

In der Abteilung für junge Erwachsene sah sich Amanda schließlich etwas genauer um, bis ihr schließlich ein Buch ins Auge fiel, über das sie grinsen musste. Sie nahm es in die Hand, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Der Inhalt gab in etwa das wieder, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte und so las sie grinsend einige Zeilen. Snape war gerade noch in einer anderen Ecke der Buchhandlung gewesen und kam gerade zu Amanda zurück. Ihr über die Schulter schauend fragte er, was sie da gerade gefunden hatte, weil sie sich so amüsiertes. „In jedem Fall etwas lustiges..." Sie schlug das Buch zu, damit er den Titel, _Wie das mit den Bienen und den Blumen wirklich ist_,lesen konnte. „Schau mal rein, sehr lehrreich - für manche." Amanda grinste und reichte Severus den Band. Als Snape den Titel gelesen hatte, musste er lachen. „Da sind wir wohl in etwa über das gleiche Thema gestolpert", sagte er grinsend, nahm ihr das Buch ab, hielt ihr aber stattdessen ein anderes in knallgrüner Farbe hin, dessen Titel _Sex für Grünschnäbel_ war.

Amanda musste auch leise lachen und sah sich Severus Buch genauer an. „Na das hier ist schon mal deutlicher." Sie blätterte etwas weiter und sah Severus mit einem leicht fiesen Grinsen an. „Also ich finde, wir nehmen eins davon. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen über ein paar Anwendungstipps." Ihr Grinsen wurde immer schadenfroher. „Oh und natürlich eine Flasche Verhütungstrank, sonst bin ich nachher Schuld, wenn etwas passiert."

Severus blätterte grinsend das Blümchen-Buch durch. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden habe", grinste er und blickte dann wieder zu ihr. Als er sah, wie schadenfroh sie grinste, kam er zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, was in der Öffentlichkeit noch immer so gut wie nie vorkam, aber gerade war ihm einfach danach. „Hätten wir noch mehr Zeit, würde ich den Trank sogar persönlich brauen", grinste er. Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Das glaub ich dir, aber jetzt muss er mit einem von mir leben. Na ja er nicht so richtig..." Kurz sah sie auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. „Ich finde wir nehmen das hier. Er ist ja schon erwachsen, da ist das mit den Blümchen ja mal vorbei." Sie grinste. „Na ja oder er möchte es mal werden, wenn er groß ist." „Gut", schmunzelte Snape und stellte das andere zurück ins Regal. „Dann hätten wir ja schon mal etwas." „Nehmen wir noch das eine kleine Kochbuch dazu? Ich fand es ganz gut, da stehen zumindest so die ganz grundlegenden Sachen drin, damit ihm wenigstens die Nudeln nicht anbrennen." „Ja gut."

Amanda holte noch schnell das Kochbuch und ging dann mit Severus zur Kasse, um zu bezahlen. Nachdem das erledigt war, machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu Felonwood um den Trank zu holen. „Davids Freundin ist sicherlich auch sehr begeistert", meinte Amanda und grinste. „Bestimmt", feixte Severus. „Ob ich noch eine Widmung in das Kochbuch schreiben soll?" Sie lachte. „Na wenn du es nicht lassen kannst... Dann hätte es sich auch gelohnt, nicht auf das Einpacken zu warten." „Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Wenn ich das tue, verbrennt er es wohl bei nächster Gelegenheit. Wäre schade um das Buch." „Ein wenig kannst du es dir ja noch überlegen und wenn, reißt er vielleicht höchstens die Seite heraus." Schmunzelnd hielt sie für Severus Felonwoods Tür auf. Er ging hinein. „Mal sehen... Vielleicht beschränke ich mich auch auf ein paar nett formulierte Worte." Er grinste. „Ich hoffe, dass du dich auf nette Worte beschränkst", sagte sie ruhig und begrüßte dann erst die beiden anwesenden Kunden und anschließend den verwunderten Matthew, dem sie erklärte, dass sie nur etwas vergessen hatte, bevor sie mit Severus ins Lager ging. „So, mal sehen..." Einen Moment stand sie zwischen den Regalen und dachte nach. „Ich hätte neulich nicht alles so toll umräumen sollen, da findet man nichts wieder."

„Also doch keine Widmung", wollte er noch von ihr wissen, bevor auch er kurz Matthew zur Begrüßung zunickte. Im Lager ließ er dann den Blick schweifen, um nach den Verhütungstränken Ausschau zu halten. Ein wenig später griff er in ein Regal, holte eine der Phiolen raus, die dort standen, schüttelte sie kurz und sah sie genauer an, dann sagte er zu Amanda: „Ist es das, was du suchst?" „Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", meinte sie noch, als Severus ihr bereits die kleine Flasche hinhielt. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen", lächelte sie. „Noch immer suchen", grinste er und kam dann zu ihr. Als er sich kurz vergewissert hatte, dass Matthew gerade nicht im Anmarsch war, küsste er sie sanft. „Oder schwanger werden, weil ich den Trank nicht finde." Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn etwas inniger. „Na ja, besser du pflanzt dich fort, als dein Bruder", grinste Snape und küsste sie auch noch einmal, während er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. „Darauf hast du ja auch definitiv mehr Einfluss." Amanda sah in seine Augen. „Und? Was ist nun mit der Widmung?" „Auf die Fortpflanzung deines Bruders? Sicherlich nicht... Bedauerlicherweise." Er grinste. „Hm... Na ja... Gib her... Ich glaube, ich kann mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen." „Nein, auf meine Fortpflanzung." Amanda grinste und reichte ihm das Buch. „Darauf schon, das stimmt." Dann nahm er das Buch, gab ihr dafür den Trank und setzte sich an ihren kleinen Schreibtisch. Nachdem er die Feder genommen und noch kurz überlegt hatte, schrieb er eine kurze Widmung ins Kochbuch. Sie lautete _Ich hoffe um die Gesundheit Ihrer Gäste Willen, dass Sie besser kochen, als Tränke brauen können. Zur Not empfehle ich Ihnen wieder Nachhilfestunden bei Ihrer Schwester_ und war mit Snapes Unterschrift versehen, wie sie auch unter jeder Klausur zu finden war.

Währenddessen hatte Amanda die beiden andern Sachen mit einem Zauber in Geschenkpapier verpackt und sah Severus über die Schulter. „Ich hoffe das auch", meinte sie auf die Worte in seiner Widmung nur und schmunzelte. „Für mich unterschreibst du aber schöner", merkte sie beim Blick auf seine Unterschrift noch an. „Das ist ja etwas anderes. Dir schreibe ich nicht als Lehrer, sondern als Privatperson." Er legte die Feder wieder weg und klappte das Buch zu, nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war. Dann zog er Amanda etwas zu sich, stand auf und küsste sie noch einmal sanft. Diese erwiderte seinen Kuss und lächelte ihn dann an. „Bring mich nicht auf Ideen, sonst kommen wir heute nicht mehr zu David."

„Auf welche Ideen denn", raunte er leise, bevor er sie noch einmal küsste. Aber eigentlich wusste er genau, was sie meinte. „Zum Beispiel dir die Farbe meiner neuen Unterwäsche näher zu bringen", sagte sie leise und grinsend, bevor sie Severus noch einen zärtlichen Kuss gab und sich dann vom ihm löste, um das andere Buch vom Schreibtisch zu nehmen und ebenfalls zu verpacken. „Neue Unterwäsche", fragte er sogleich interessiert grinsend, ließ sie aber los, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig. „Mhm", bestätigte sie ihre vorherigen Worte und packte währenddessen das Buch mit ihrem Zauberstab ein.

Nun näherte sich Severus von hinten und raunte ihr leise ins Ohr. „Das hättest du mir jetzt nicht erzählen dürfen." Kurz zuckte Amanda zusammen und grinste dann. „Wieso nicht", wollte sie wissen. „Weil ich jetzt gerne auspacken und nachsehen würde...", grinste Severus und hauchte ihr dann einen sanften Kuss unters Ohr. Daraufhin schloss Amanda die Augen und seufzte leise. „Da musst du dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden." „Meinst du, das kann ich", flüsterte Snape mit samtiger Stimme in ihr Ohr, während er weiter kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals hauchte. Genüsslich lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Das wirst du wohl müssen." Und sie würde es auch müssen. „Bedauerlicherweise", sagte er leise. „Mhm... aber ich laufe ja nicht weg." Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn innig. „Das hoffe ich doch."

„Lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät und das zögert den Abend nur hinaus." Severus seufzte, dann ließ er von Amanda ab. „Von mir aus", sagte er dann, denn er musste sich gerade wirklich zwingen, mit ihr zu David zu gehen. Er hatte gerade vielmehr Lust, den Abend weiter alleine mit Amanda zu verbringen. „Ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen, aber du weißt doch wie das mit der Vorfreude ist", sagte sie leise nah an seinem Ohr. „Hm ja", brummte er. „Dann komm. Gehen wir."


	3. Davids neue Wohnung

**Kapitel 3**

**~ Davids neue Wohnung ~**

Amanda nahm seine Hand, apparierte mit ihm zu Davids Wohnungstür und klingelte. „Also ich bin sehr gespannt." „Ja, ich auch. Schon alleine auf sein Gesicht", grinste Snape.

David öffnete schließlich die Tür und sein Lächeln wurde etwas kleiner, als er sah, dass Amanda tatsächlich Snape mitgebracht hatte. Hätte sie nicht einen Abend mal auf ihn verzichten können? „Hallo, kommt doch rein", sagte er deshalb ein wenig gesetzter als geplant und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Hallo Brüderchen", sagte Amanda und betrat seine Wohnung. Snapes Lippen umspielte ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen, als David die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Als er sie hereinbat trat er ein und begrüßte ihn. Allerdings deutlich sachlicher als Amanda.

David brachte beide durch seinen kleinen Flur in sein Wohnzimmer, wo seine Freundin auf dem Sofa saß und sich erhob, als die Gäste das Zimmer betraten. „Das ist meine Freundin Sandra und das ist Amanda, meine Schwester. Na ja und Professor Snape kennst du ja", stellte David sie gegenseitig vor. Amanda lächelte Sandra freundlich an und begrüßte sie. Sandra hingegen hatte etwas Mühe, ihre Fassung zu behalten, als Snape das Zimmer betrat. Was machte der denn hier?!? Dann erwiderte sie aber Amandas Gruß lächelnd. Während Severus David folgte, ließ er den Blick ein wenig durch die Räumlichkeiten schweifen. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, begrüßte er das Mädchen, nachdem David gesprochen hatte, mit den Worten: „Sieh einer an... Miss Adams..." Das war also Davids geheimnisvolle Freundin... „Hallo, Professor Snape", sagte Sandra recht kühl. Sie konnte sich noch immer keinen Grund vorstellen, warum er hier sein sollte.

„Wir haben dir auch etwas mitgebracht, David", sagte Amanda und reichte ihm die drei Päckchen. „In der Hoffnung, dass es in diesem Chaos nicht untergeht", fügte sie noch an. „Oh danke und tut mir Leid, so viel Zeit hatte ich noch nicht und Dad wollte gleich noch kommen und mir helfen das eine Regal aufzubauen." Dann machte er sich daran, das kleinste und schwerste Geschenk zu öffnen. Severus schwieg derweil erst einmal, während sich auf seinen Lippen schon ein leichtes Grinsen abzeichnete, in freudiger Erwartung, was passieren würde, sobald David das Päckchen geöffnet hatte. Langsam und über eine Umzugskiste steigend ging er zum Fenster und sah kurz hinaus, dann drehte er sich wieder um, sodass er alle Beteiligten gut im Blick hatte. Miss Adams schien sich offenbar auch zu wundern, was er hier zu suchen hatte, stellte er amüsiert fest. Doch es war Davids Aufgabe, seine Freundin aufzuklären. Schließlich hielt David die kleine Phiole in der Hand, las das Etikett und sah seine Schwester strafend an. „Das ist nicht lustig." Amanda grinste daraufhin. „Doch, durchaus. Du musst auch erst die anderen Sachen auspacken." David reichte Sandra die kleine Flasche, damit er das zweite Paket öffnen konnte und sah Amanda kurz skeptisch an. Was hatte sich seine Schwester nur wieder gedacht? Als er dann das Kochbuch in der Hand hielt wurde sein Blick nicht fröhlicher. „Das erklärt das andere aber noch nicht wirklich. Aber danke, das kann ich bestimmt gut gebrauchen." „Na das denke ich doch" grinste seine Schwester. „Du musst eben auch das dritte aufmachen." „Ja ja", sagte David und packte langsam das letzte Geschenk aus. Snapes amüsiertes Grinsen wurde indes immer größer, als er die Reaktionen beobachtete. Wie David wohl reagieren würde, wenn er das letzte Geschenk vor Augen hatte?!? Er selbst fand es durchaus lustig, was sie Amandas Bruder als Geschenk mitgebracht hatten.

Einen Moment lang starrte David auf das knallgrüne Buch in seinen Händen. „Was soll denn das?" Amanda musste lachen. „Na ja... Wir dachten, das könnte vielleicht ganz hilfreich sein." David sah sie böse an und zeigte Sandra das Buch, welche daraufhin rot wurde, vor allem im Zusammenhang mit dem Trank, den sie schon in den Händen hielt. Das waren schon etwas seltsame Geschenke fand sie, aber wieso redete Davids Schwester immer von _wir_? Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich etwas mit Snape, oder? Wobei das die einzig sinnvolle Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit wäre. „Stellen sie sich nicht so an Brown", meldete sich dieser nun auch einmal zu Wort und kam langsam wieder zur Gruppe zurück, während er zwischendurch noch einen amüsierten Blick auf die rot gewordene Sandra warf. „Oder bevorzugen sie etwa immer noch die Aufklärungsarbeit der Teenwiz", grinste er spöttisch. Amanda schmunzelte vor sich hin und sah David an. Dieser wandte sich an Snape. „Nein, auch wenn sie das wirklich gar nichts angeht." „Dann hätten sie ihre Zeitschrift damals nicht so offen herumliegen lassen dürfen, Brown." Dann sah Severus Amanda an und grinste ein wenig. „Vielleicht wäre doch das andere Buch besser gewesen." Dabei hatte er das im Sinn, in welchem es um die gleiche Thematik ging, allerdings noch etwas kindgerechter umschrieben. „Das ist ja schon ewig her", sagte David leicht genervt. „Und", sah Snape fragend und mit angehobener Augenbraue David an. Amanda nickte indes. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht beinhaltet dies doch noch zu viele neue Informationen."

Severus wandte sich wieder Amanda zu, bei der er nun auch wieder stand. „Gut möglich. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Mr. Brown überfordert fühlt, nicht wahr?" Er blickte wieder zu David. „Da fällt mir ein... Ein Knigge oder ähnliches wäre auch ein passendes Geschenk gewesen... Aber das bekommen sie dann zum Geburtstag, Brown." Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht überfordert und wo sie in meiner Wohnung sind, könnten sie auch ruhig ein wenig freundlicher sein, Professor Snape!" „Jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab, David. Du konntest ja wohl damit rechnen, dass Severus mitkommt, wenn du mich einlädst und außerdem wäre es freundlich von dir, wenn du uns zum Beispiel fragen würdest, ob wir etwas trinken möchten, oder uns die Wohnung zeigen oder so." David sah seine Schwester leicht wütend an. „Ich sollte doch erst mal die Geschenke auspacken! Kann doch nicht alles gleichzeitig machen." Amanda sah ihn beschwichtigend an. „Ja, schon gut. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen."

„Ich glaube, sie haben mich noch nie richtig unfreundlich erlebt, Mr. Brown", sagte Severus daraufhin nur noch, schwieg dann aber. Das tat er aber nicht, weil David es so wünschte, sondern weil Amanda genau erkannt hatte, was er mit seiner Anspielung sagen wollte. „Ich schon. Nicht empfehlenswert, David", bemerkte Amanda und wartete darauf, dass David auf ihren Hinweise, oder besser ihre Aufforderung, reagierte. Ihr kleiner Bruder sah aber zunächst sie und dann Snape an. „Es reicht ja wenn es mir zu unfreundlich ist. Aber ich werde ihnen natürlich trotzdem gerne die Wohnung zeigen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen", sagte er dann, wobei die letzten Worte übertrieben freundlich waren.  
Sandra stand neben David und verstand die Situation nicht viel besser als zuvor. Scheinbar war Davids Schwester wirklich mit Snape zusammen und das schon länger. Das war eine wirklich unheimliche Vorstellung. David war inzwischen zu der zweiten Tür im Raum gegangen, die neben der zum Flur war und öffnete sie. „Das ist mein Schlafzimmer", sagte er schließlich erklärend, auch wenn er sich besseres vorstellen konnte, als ausgerechnet Snape sein Schlafzimmer zu zeigen. Interessiert ging Amanda an ihm vorbei und betrat das recht kleine Zimmer, um es sich anzusehen. Snape zog es vor, an der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Auch er war nicht scharf darauf, Davids Schlafzimmer genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Womöglich würde er noch Dinge finden, die er überhaupt nicht wissen wollte.

Amanda ging einmal durch den Raum und sah sich um. Durch die geringe Größe bot er gerade genügend Platz für ein Bett und einen Schrank, aber ihre erste Wohnung hatte auch nicht viel besser ausgesehen. Dann kam sie wieder zu David. „Hast du auch eine Küche? Wenn wir da sind, könnten wir ja auch mal über Getränke reden." Sie grinste ihn an. David nickte und verkniff sich einen Kommentar auf Amandas Worte. Dann führte er sie durch den Flur in seine Küche, die wiederum so klein war, dass gerade einmal zwei Leute hineinpassten. „Na bei der Größe ist es ja gut, dass wir den Schwerpunkt nicht auf das Kochbuch gelegt haben", kommentierte Amanda das Zimmer. „Hm ja... Möchte denn jemand etwas trinken?" Seine große Schwester nickte. „Saft, soweit du den da hast. Sonst nehme ich Wasser." „Okay, und sie, Professor Snape?" Severus musste bei Amandas Kommentar bezüglich des Kochbuchs kurz ein wenig lachen. „Wasser", antwortete er dann auf Davids Frage.

Der machte sich also daran, vier Gläser aus einem Schrank zu holen und die Getränke entsprechend einzuschenken. Sandra stand derweil etwas abseits in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und als sie Snape lachen sah und hörte, sah sie ihn unweigerlich verwundert an. Der konnte wirklich lachen? Scheinbar wurde der Abend überraschender als erwartet.  
Amanda hingegen sah, wie David einen Moment vor den vier Gläsern stand und überlegte, wie er sie am besten transportieren sollte, daher nahm sie ihm einfach spontan ihrs und Severus ab. „Gehen wir doch wieder ins Wohnzimmer, oder?" David nickte und so machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg nach nebenan. Kaum hatten sie sich auf Davids Aufforderung hingesetzt, klingelte es an der Tür, so dass er wieder aufstand, um zu öffnen. Mr. Brown stand vor der Tür.

David begrüßte seinen Vater und einen kurzen Moment später betraten sie auch schon wieder zusammen das Wohnzimmer. David stellte ihm Sandra vor und nachdem er gefragt hatte, was er denn trinken wollte, ging er in die Küche, um es zu holen. Mr. Brown hingegen, begrüßte Amanda, die inzwischen aufgestanden war, mit einer Umarmung und Snape mit einem freundlichen Händedruck. Denn auch wenn er noch immer nicht ganz von dieser Beziehung überzeugt war, konnte Snape so schlimm nicht sein, wenn seine Tochter schon so lange an ihm festhielt. „Schön, dass ihr auch hier seid", sagte er dann zu ihr, nachdem er sich auf den einzig freien Platz gesetzt hatte. Amanda nickte. „Ja, eigentlich ist es ein etwas blöder Termin, aber der kleine Bruder zieht ja nicht jeden Tag aus." „Nein und das ist auch gut so", meinte ihr Vater. „Sonst müsste ich nachher öfter bei eurer Mutter im Haus Kartons packen." Amanda lachte. „Oh, das wollen wir dir doch lieber ersparen." In dem Moment kam David mit dem Getränk wieder und reichte es seinem Vater, bevor er sich wieder zu seiner Freundin setzte. Die nutzte nun endlich die Gelegenheit und fragte ihn so leise wie möglich nach Amanda und Snape, wobei David ihre Befürchtung daraufhin nur bestätigen konnte.

Während David sich wieder setzte, wollte Amanda von ihrem Vater wissen, ob er denn länger in England bleiben würde, oder ob er bald wieder für einige Wochen weg musste. „Nein, so wie es aussieht bleibe ich erstmal einige Wochen hier. Aber so sicher kann man sich ja nie sein, wie du weißt. Wieso? Willst du auch umziehen?" Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit." Mr. Brown nickte und sah dann David an. „Und? Wie hast du dir das nun gedacht mit dem Regal aufbauen? Irgendjemand muss mir schon noch helfen."

Snape folgte indes schweigend der Unterhaltung, nachdem er Mr. Brown senior bei seiner Ankunft kurz die Hand geschüttelt hatte. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Sandra David etwas zuflüsterte, sah er kurz zu ihnen, doch dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Amanda und ihren Vater. Nach kurzem Nachdenken brachte er sich schließlich ins Gespräch ein. „Da ihr Sohn als Gastgeber gebunden ist, würde ich ihnen helfen, sofern sie nichts dagegen haben." Dabei hatte seine Stimme keine besondere Färbung. Es war lediglich ein gut gemeintes Angebot an Davids Vater und auch an David selbst. Amanda lächelte Severus auf diese Worte hin an. Sie fand es sehr lieb von ihm, dass er sich diese Arbeit aufbürden wollte. Sandra und David hingegen sahen beide sehr überrascht zu Snape. Jetzt war er auch noch hilfsbereit und drückte David nicht einfach die Arbeit aufs Auge, sondern nahm Rücksicht auf ihn. Carl Brown hingegen war sehr positiv überrascht, denn es bestätigte nur seine bisherige Vermutung. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Das wäre sehr freundlich von ihnen." „Gut", entgegnete Snape daraufhin lediglich noch, lächelte kurz zu Amanda zurück und trank dann einen Schluck Wasser. Er ging nun davon aus, dass Mr. Brown auf ihn zukommen würde, sobald er mit dem Aufbau beginnen wollte.

„Was macht deine Arbeit, David", wollte Amanda wissen. „Ja, es ist ganz okay gerade. Immer was neues irgendwie." „Schön." Amanda lächelte. Sie hatte noch etwas Schwierigkeiten sich vorzustellen, dass David schon arbeitete. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, was Sandra denn nun machen würde oder bereits machte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. „Och David, hast du Mama nicht gesagt, dass wir hier sind?" Amanda konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand anderes an der Tür war. Ihr Bruder zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern. „Doch eigentlich schon. Vielleicht ist es ja auch jemand anders." Dann stand er wieder auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Tatsächlich war es seine Mutter, die ihm noch etwas bringen wollte, was er angeblich so wichtiges vergessen hatte.

„Wann haben sie vor, das Regal aufzubauen, Mr. Brown", fragte Snape sogleich nach, als er die Stimme von Amandas Mutter im Gang hörte. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und das war seines Erachtens das beste Mittel ihr zumindest für eine Weile zu entgehen. „Vielleicht ist es jetzt gar kein so schlechter Moment", sagte Mr. Brown und erhob sich. „Es ist im Schlafzimmer", fügte er dann noch an. Amanda sah ihren Vater und Severus schmunzelnd an. Sie hätte auch gerne mit ihnen getauscht. Stattdessen wurde sie einen Moment später schon stürmisch von ihrer Mutter begrüßt, welche sich daraufhin gleich begeistert an Snape wandte und ihn, genau wie Sandra, ebenfalls begrüßte. „Noch besser", sagte Severus leise, als er sich erhob. Dann begrüßte er Amandas Mutter noch höflich, bevor er sich an Brown senior wandte. „Wollen wir?" Dieser nickte und begrüßte dann noch kurz kühl seine Exfrau, die darauf nur ein _Du auch hier?!_ übrig hatte und sich dann neben Amanda nieder ließ und sie mit Fragen überhäufte, deren Beantwortung Amanda viel Geduld abverlangte.  
Mr. Brown begleitete Snape derweil ins Schlafzimmer, schloss dort die Tür aber nicht ganz, um wenigstens etwas am Geschehen im Wohnzimmer beteiligt zu sein. „Einen Moment sicher", sagte er und seufzte. „Wie bitte", fragte Snape nach, als sie alleine waren, denn er verstand nicht, auf was sein Gegenüber seine Bemerkung gerade genau bezog. „Noch einen Moment Schonfrist", meinte dieser auf Snapes Frage. Dann ging er in eine Ecke des Raums wo ein Haufen Bretter lag. „Ich hoffe, dass das etwas wird hier."

Amanda und Sandra mussten währenddessen weiter die Fragen von Mrs. Brown standhalten. „Ach so. Ja, allerdings", entgegnete Severus und besah sich anschließend die Bretter. „Man kann nur alle bemitleiden, die nun noch drüben sitzen." „Ja das stimmt. Aber Amanda wird das schon meistern, sie hat ja Übung", meinte Mr. Brown und machte sich daran, ein wenig Ordnung in das Bretterchaos zu bringen. Snape half ihm dabei. „Trotzdem kann sie sicherlich auch darauf verzichten." „Das ganz bestimmt. Gut, dass Kinder sich doch hin und wieder von ihren Eltern unterscheiden. Ich hoffe, sie haben solche Probleme nicht mit ihren Eltern." Als ihm klar war wo was hingehörte, stellte er die beiden tragenden Teile schon einmal gegen die Wand und legte die Regalböden auf das Bett.

Severus hielt kurz in seiner Arbeit inne, als Mr. Brown auf seine Eltern zu sprechen kam, doch dann fuhr er fort und antwortete ruhig und wahrheitsgemäß: „Nein. Denn meine Eltern sind beide tot." Mr. Brown sah Snape an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gefragt, hätte ich das gewusst." „Ich weiß", entgegnete dieser bloß und griff nach den Schrauben, als er sie entdeckt hatte. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, weiter über dieses Thema zu reden, da es für ihn persönlich auch nichts darüber zu reden gab. Beide Todesfälle lagen schon zu lange zurück, als dass er darüber noch richtig trauerte. Amandas Vater nickte und zusammen arbeiteten sie weiter am Aufbau des Regals.  
Mrs. Brown hingegen bekam gerade von Amanda ein Glas gereicht und entdeckte dabei etwas an ihrer Tochter, was sie doch sehr überraschte. „Bist du verlobt", wollte sie sehr verwundert und laut von ihrer Tochter wissen. David und Sandra sahen Amanda daraufhin ziemlich erschrocken an. Vor allem David hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war.  
Amanda sah erst den Ring an ihrem Finger und dann ihre Mutter an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Das hätte ich wohl erzählt." „Da kann man sich bei dir ja nicht so sicher sein und du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du den Ring selbst gekauft hast, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht." Den Ring hatte sie vor einigen Tagen von Severus bekommen. Er war aus Weißgold und die beiden schmal zulaufenden Enden wurden von einem Diamanten zusammengehalten. Doch vor allem war das Datum in den Ring eingraviert, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich geküsste hatten. Amanda hatte sich sehr über dieses tolle Geschenk gefreut, denn noch nie hatte sie etwas so wertvolles geschenkt bekommen und das war nicht nur auf das Materielle bezogen. „Dann kannst du mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du den Ring einfach so bekommen hast, oder? So einen Ring zu bekommen ist doch so gut wie ein Heiratsantrag."  
Mr. Brown hörte die lauten und etwas aufgebrachten Worte seiner Exfrau und sah Snape überrascht und fragend an. Dieser rollte ein wenig mit den Augen, denn auch ihm entging der laute Ausruf von Amandas Mutter nicht. Das musste ja irgendwann kommen, dachte er sich. „Ihre Ex-Frau kann es scheinbar kaum erwarten, ihre Tochter unter die Haube zu bringen", sagte er, als er dann auch noch den Blick seines Gegenübers bemerkte. „Wenn es nach ihr ginge, müsste Amanda wohl schon zwei Kinder haben und zu Hause sitzen und diese hüten", sagte Mr. Brown daraufhin und trotzdem war er neugierig, was Amanda da für einen Ring bekommen hatte. So etwas hatte er Snape wirklich nicht zugetraut. Scheinbar gab es bei ihm noch mehr zu lernen, als er erwartet hatte.

„Mama, bitte! Ich bin nicht verlobt, das ist nicht geplant und sollte ich es irgendwann sein, wirst du sicherlich darüber informiert! Der Ring war ein Geschenk und mehr auch nicht", sagte Amanda auf die Worte ihrer Mutter, welche sich damit aber nicht zufrieden geben wollte. „Ist wohl nur die Frage, ob ich das noch erleben werde, so viel Zeit wie du dir lässt!"  
David hingegen war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass Amanda _nicht_ verlobt war, das war ja noch sein Horror. Mit der Beziehung hatte er sich ja irgendwie abgefunden, ohne es besser verstehen zu können, aber auf Snape als Schwager konnte er wirklich verzichten.

„Wie gut, dass es nicht nach ihr geht", entgegnete Severus auf Mr. Browns Worte und schraubte einen Regalboden ein. „Denn der Ring ist lediglich eine Aufmerksamkeit, ohne tiefere Bedeutung. Oder vielmehr keiner Bedeutung dieser Art", fügte er dann noch an, denn offenbar war die Neugier seines Gegenübers noch nicht gänzlich gestillt worden. Mr. Brown sah ihn freundlich an und lächelte kurz etwas. „Es ist in der Tat gut, dass es nicht nach ihr geht und ich hatte eine solche Bedeutung auch nicht angenommen."  
Amanda seufzte über die Worte ihrer Mutter. „Tja, dann muss David eben herhalten, wenn ich schon nicht dazu tauge." Dann stand sie auf um nachzusehen, wie weit ihr Vater und Severus mit dem Aufbau des Möbelstücks waren.

„Schön, wenn wir uns in diesem Punkt verstehen", entgegnete Snape, während er weiter das Regal zusammenbaute und nebenher mit einem Ohr zuhörte, was im Wohnzimmer gesprochen wurde. „Himmel... Wenn sie es jetzt noch bei ihrem Sohn und seiner kleinen Freundin versucht, dann ist ihre Ex-Frau wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen", rutschte es ihm dann raus, als er hörte, was Amanda zu ihrer Mutter sagte. „Damit muss man rechnen", meinte Mr. Brown trocken. Kurz darauf betrat Amanda das Zimmer. „Na ihr Drückeberger, wie weit seit ihr", wollte sie wissen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wir werden das Regal noch einmal einreißen, sobald es fertig ist, nur um nicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommen zu müssen", antwortete Severus Amanda grinsend, als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber den Schrank nehmen, das dauert länger", meinte Amanda nur und kam dann grinsend zu ihnen. Ihr Vater hatte gerade den letzten Regalboden festgeschraubt und sah sie an. „Das wäre vielleicht auch eine gute Idee." „Andererseits könnte ich mich ausnahmsweise einmal als Retter der Unterdrückten hervortun und mich wieder nach nebenan begeben, um deinen Bruder und seine Freundin vor deiner Mutter zu retten. Nachdem du ihr Schwiegersohn und Enkelkinder gerade abgeschlagen hast…", grinste Severus und legte den Schraubenzieher beiseite. Er wusste, dass er wieder zum Zentrum von Mrs. Browns Aufmerksamkeit werden würde, sobald er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommen würde.

„Damit wird sie leben müssen, zumindest vorerst. Aber vielleicht ist das nicht die schlechteste Idee. Mir glaubt sie vermutlich zu wenig." Mr. Brown sah die beiden an. „Vielleicht sollten wir alle drei gehen und uns dem Grauen stellen." Snape lachte auf Mr. Browns Worte hin kurz auf. „Ja. Stellen wir das Regal noch an seinen Platz und dann gehen wir. Es hilft ja nichts." Carl Brown nickte und zusammen mit Snape stellte er das Regal an seinen Bestimmungsort und zu dritt gingen sie dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Tatsächlich diskutierte gerade David mit seiner Mutter darüber, dass sie Sandra nicht so ausfragen sollte, doch die Aufmerksamkeit von Mrs. Brown wurde sogleich auf Snape gelenkt, als dieser den Raum betrat. „Professor Snape! Also diesen Ring an der Hand meiner Tochter müssen sie mir schon noch genauer erklären!" Amanda seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Mama, bitte. Da gibt es gar nicht mehr zu wissen." „Doch, natürlich gibt es das!" Fragend sah sie Snape an. Mr. Brown hingegen setzte sich schweigend auf seinen Platz und sah dem Ganzen zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich den Worten ihrer Tochter noch hinzuzufügen hätte, Mrs. Brown", entgegnete Snape ruhig und setzte sich neben Amanda. Dann sah er kurz zu den beiden Jüngsten im Raum und vor allem zu Sandra, die Mrs. Brown gerade noch in der Mangel gehabt hatte. „Professor Snape, ich bitte sie! Man schenkt doch einer Frau keinen Diamantring, ohne sie heiraten zu wollen", ließ Amandas Mutter nicht von dem Thema ab. Sandra hingegen atmete etwas auf, da sich Mrs. Brown nun jemanden anderen gesucht hatte, den sie ausfragen konnte. Snapes Blick wich sie aus. Von seiner Seite war sicherlich auch nichts Gutes zu erwarten. Dieser wandte sich nun wieder seiner unfreiwillig gewählten Gesprächspartnerin zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was _man_ so tut, aber _ich_ habe es getan", betonte er. Natürlich stellte diese Antwort Olivia Brown überhaupt nicht zufrieden. „Vielleicht sollten sie dann noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Immerhin sind sie schon fast vier Jahre mit meiner Tochter zusammen, da ist das ja unverheiratet langsam kein Zustand mehr!" Amanda seufzte genervt, sparte sich aber ihren Kommentar, denn es würde ohnehin nichts helfen. Stattdessen sah sie ebenfalls zu David und Sandra und lächelte beide etwas mitleidig an.

„Ich denke, es ist doch wohl gänzlich und allein meine Entscheidung und die ihrer Tochter, wann wir gedenken uns zu verloben, geschweige denn zu heiraten, oder Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Und wenn ich Lust habe, mein restliches Leben eine Art wilder Ehe zu führen, dann werde ich das tun, ob sie es nun wollen oder nicht." Snape sprach mit völlig ruhiger Stimme und einem samtigen Unterton. Er hatte nicht vor, sich noch einmal durch diese Frau derart provozieren zu lassen, wie es einmal bei Amanda zuhause geschehen war. Allerdings war daran auch ihr Vater nicht unbeteiligt gewesen, doch der verhielt sich heute ja ausgesprochen ruhig und entgegenkommend. Manchmal fragte sich Snape wirklich, was diesen Mann jemals dazu getrieben hatte, diese Frau zu heiraten. Doch nach genauerem Überlegen musste er ihm für diese Dummheit wiederum dankbar sein, denn ohne sie wäre er nie Amanda begegnet...

Kinder?!?! _Das_ wollte sich David nur wirklich am allerwenigsten vorstellen. Das Snape überhaupt so etwas tat was dazu führen konnte, war schon eine schlimme Vorstellung, aber noch mehr von der Sorte? Und dann noch mit seiner Schwester?  
Amanda lächelte Severus kurz von der Seite an und nahm seine Hand in ihre, bevor sie von ihrer Mutter angesprochen wurde, die nun, wo sie bei Snape nicht weiter kam, ein anderes Opfer suchte. „Amanda, sag doch auch einmal etwas dazu!" „Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Abgesehen davon, dass Severus und ich uns da einig sind und du da sicherlich keinen Einfluss drauf haben wirst." Severus drückte kurz sanft Amandas Hand und lächelte sie kurz an. „Es ist mir wirklich äußerst schleierhaft, wieso sie sich so darauf fixieren, dass ihre Tochter Mann und Kinder haben muss. Wir leben im 20. Jahrhundert, Mrs. Brown", merkte er noch an. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und die Antwort auf die daraus resultierende Frage interessierte ihn schließlich so sehr, dass er ihn laut aussprach, während er sich neben Amanda etwas zurücklehnte. „Es ist ja nun nicht der Fall... Aber was würden sie tun, wenn ihre Tochter oder ihr Sohn homosexuell orientiert wären..." Er sah Amandas Mutter fragend an, um ihre Reaktion genau studieren zu können. Allem Anschein nach war sie ja sehr konservativ eingestellt und es interessierte ihn nun wirklich, wie sie auf das Thema Homosexualität reagieren würde.

Sandra wunderte sich durchaus über Snapes Frage, denn für sie war sie ganz schön aus dem Zusammenhang gegriffen. Interessiert sah auch Amanda ihre Mutter an. Über dieses Thema hatten sie noch gar nicht gesprochen, was aber vermutlich auch besser so war. Carl Brown ahnte allerdings schon die Reaktion seiner Exfrau und trank lieber noch etwas aus seinem Glas. Mrs. Brown verzog etwas das Gesicht bei Snapes Frage. „Nun, diese Frage stellt sich ja nicht, weil es nun mal nicht so ist." „Ich sagte ja bereits, des es eine rein hypothetische Frage ist. Aber ihrer Reaktion entnehme ich, dass sie es nicht akzeptieren könnten", bemerkte Severus schlicht und ohne überrascht zu sein. Dann griff er nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Was gäbe es denn da zu akzeptieren, abgesehen von einer weiteren komischen Phase", wollte sie von Snape wissen, woraufhin Amanda nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Lange würde sie sich das nicht mehr anhören. „Lassen wir das Thema. Sie haben meine Frage schon hinreichend beantwortet, Mrs. Brown und ihre gerade getätigte Aussage bestätigt nur, dass sich eine Diskussion über dieses Thema als wenig aussichtsreich darstellt." Dann sah er kurz die anderen Anwesenden der Runde an, bevor sein Blick bei David hängen blieb und etwas länger auf ihm ruhte. Er konnte gut verstehen, warum er so schnell als möglich von daheim ausgezogen war.

Da Snape an diesem Abend ein wenig ergiebiger Gesprächspartner war, wandte sich Mrs. Brown wieder an Sandra. „Haben sie denn Geschwister, Miss Adams", wollte sie wissen. Die Angesprochene antwortete daraufhin und befürchtete, nun wieder das Hauptziel der Aufmerksamkeit geworden zu sein. David fragte sich währenddessen, wieso Snape ihn so lange ansah. Was sollte dass nur schon wieder?  
"Wollen wir gleich gehen", wollte Amanda schließlich leise von Severus wissen. Dieser neigte ein wenig den Kopf zu Amanda, dann sah er sie an. „Ich denke, allzu lange müssen wir uns das hier nicht mehr antun, ja...", antwortete er leise. Amanda nickte und einige Minuten später, als ihre Mutter gerade die arme Sandra in Frieden ließ, um einen Schluck zu trinken, kündigte Amanda an, dass sie nun gehen würden. Also erhoben sich alle, um sich voneinander zu verabschieden und Amanda war mehr als froh, als sich schließlich die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen schloss. „Die arme Miss Adams... Sie tut mir fast ein wenig leid", merkte Snape an, als sie draußen waren. „Aber vielleicht ist ja dein Bruder so schlau und schmeißt deine Mutter bald raus. So könnte er sicher bei seiner Flamme punkten." Er grinste und küsste Amanda kurz. „Und wo wir schon beim Punkten sind", fuhr er dann leiser fort und zog sie etwas an sich, „könntest du jetzt bei mir punkten und mir endlich die neue Unterwäsche vorführen, sobald wir daheim sind..." „Mir tut sie in jedem Fall leid und zu der anderen Sache... Ob ich es dir da so einfach mache?" Sie grinste und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, um gleich apparieren zu können. Auch er zog daraufhin seinen Zauberstab. „Was heißt hier zu einfach? Ich musste jetzt stundenlang warten, das ist Strafe genug gewesen", grinste er, bevor er schließlich zu Amanda nach Hause apparierte.


	4. Bleibende Spuren

**Kapitel 4**

**~ Bleibende Spuren ~**

Zusammen mit Severus betrat Amanda ihre Wohnung und legte ihren Schlüssel auf seinen Platz, nachdem sie den Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. Severus ging sogleich weiter ins Wohnzimmer und machte Licht, denn er hatte nichts, was er abzulegen hatte. „Möchtest du etwas trinken", wollte Amanda, im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehend, wissen. „Nein, gerade nicht, danke", entgegnete er. Daraufhin ging Amanda zu ihm und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Nicht, dass dir das in fünf Minuten einfällt, dann kannst du selber gehen", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn an. Er zog sie zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich denke nicht...", erwiderte er leise. „Gut." Amanda war froh wieder mit Severus alleine zu sein. Wenn ihre Mutter nicht dazu gekommen wäre, wäre der Besuch wohl nur halb so anstrengend gewesen, vor allem wo sich Severus und ihr Vater scheinbar ganz gut verstanden hatten. „Ja", sagte Snape und auch er war froh, wieder alleine mit Amanda zu sein. Er hätte es zwar auch noch ein wenig länger bei David ausgehalten, doch so war es bedeutend besser, weniger anstrengend und vor allem schöner.

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Schön, dass du meinem Vater vorhin geholfen hast", meinte sie dann ruhig. „Kein Problem", antwortete er leise und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Du wolltest noch etwas auspacken", flüsterte sie dann leise an sein Ohr. „Ja, stimmt", raunte er leise und begann daraufhin wieder, sie sanft unter dem Ohr zu küssen, während er langsam anfing, ihre Robe am Rücken zu öffnen. Amanda seufzte leise und lehnte genüsslich ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dabei suchte sie mit ihren Händen nach den Knöpfen seiner Robe und öffnete einen nach dem anderen. Severus verwöhnte weiter ihren Hals mit vielen kleinen und zärtlichen Küssen, während er ihr die Robe von den Schultern strich. „Wir könnten zusammen duschen gehen", raunte er zwischendurch an Amandas Ohr. „Mhm... gute Idee", murmelte sie und küsste sanft seinen Hals. Während sie den letzten Knopf seiner Robe öffnete. „Dann komm", sagte Severus leise und zog sie mit sich, nachdem auch seine Robe auf den Boden geglitten war.

Amanda ging mit ihm und schloss schließlich die Badezimmertür hinter ihnen. Kaum hatte sie diese losgelassen, drückte sie Severus an die Wand daneben und machte sich daran, ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen, während sie ihn verlangend küsste. Dieser seufzte leise und ließ sie gewähren. Er strich durch ihre Haare und erwiderte den Kuss innig. Mit ihren Händen fuhr Amanda unter sein geöffnetes Hemd und biss ihm sanft in den Hals, bevor sie das Hemd von seinen Schultern schob und mit ihren Küssen tiefer zu der dünnen Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein wanderte. Severus fuhr ihr derweil mit einer Hand unter ihre Bluse und begann mit der anderen, sie zu öffnen. Mit einer Hand streifte Amanda sein Hemd vollständig von seinem Körper und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken entlang und verteilte zarte Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper. Auch Snape zog Amanda kurze Zeit später die Bluse aus und verteilte dann Küsse auf ihren Schultern, während seine Hände über ihren Körper strichen. Auch nach mehr als drei Jahren hatte Amanda für ihn noch die gleiche Anziehungskraft wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung und ihre neue Unterwäsche aus dunkelroter und schwarzer Spitze machte sie nur noch begehrenswerter, als sie es ohnehin schon immer gewesen war.

Leise seufzte Amanda bei seinen Zärtlichkeiten und öffnete dann Severus Hose, fuhr mit einer Hand hinein und schob sie von seiner Hüfte. Immerhin wollten sie ja noch duschen und allein den Gedanken daran fand sie sehr prickelnd. „Schade, dass ich die Unterwäsche nicht länger genießen kann", raunte Snape schließlich leise in ihr Ohr und küsste anschließend ihren Hals, während er nebenbei ihre Beinbekleidung öffnete und Amanda von den Hüften schob. Sie stieg aus ihrer Hose, welche nun am Boden lag und küsste Severus dann auf den Mund. „Ich kann sie auch an lassen", meinte sie leise und sah ihn schelmisch grinsend an. „Gerne", raunte er daraufhin und küsste sie noch einmal begehrend, während er aus seiner Hose stieg, die nun auch auf den Boden geglitten war. Danach dirigierte er Amanda unter Küssen Richtung Dusche. Diese ließ sich von ihm lenken und fuhr mit einer Hand seinen Rücken entlang und in seine Shorts, welche sie ihm, als sie vor der Dusche standen, auszog.

Severus schlüpfte danach noch schnell aus seinen Schuhen und Socken und nachdem Amanda dies auch getan hatte, zog er sie mit sich in die Duschkabine. Dort angekommen, küsste er sie sogleich wieder innig und voller Verlangen, während er sie ein wenig gegen die Wand presste. Daraufhin schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte diesen Kuss nicht weniger verlangend. Leise raunte Severus ihren Namen, während er sie küsste und seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Dann drehte er mit einer Hand das Wasser an.

Aufgrund des zunächst sehr kalten Wassers zuckte Amanda etwas zusammen und atmete tief ein, doch als es wärmer wurde, entspannte sie sich wieder. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr sie seine Seite entlang und küsste ihn über dem Schlüsselbein. Leise und genüsslich seufzend küsste Snape ihren Hals, während seine Hände in ihren Slip fuhren und ihn ein wenig nach unten schoben. Die Tatsache, dass er nun mit Amanda unter der warmen Dusche stand und der Gedanke an das, was noch alles kommen konnte, vergrößerte seine Erregung mehr und mehr. Er presste sie ein wenig fester an die Wand und als der Slip auf den Boden geglitten war, zog er mit einer Hand ein wenig ihren Oberschenkel zu sich hoch, während die andere unter verlangenden Küssen auf Amandas Mund zärtlich durch ihre immer feuchter werdenden Haare strich. Mit beiden Händen strich sie einige nasse Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, während sie Severus Küsse ebenfalls leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ihr Bein schlang sie um seine und eine ihrer Hände strich seinen Rücken entlang zu seinem Po um ihn dort zu streicheln.

Schon etwas schneller atmend vor Erregung küsste Severus Amanda unter dem Ohr, während er seine Lende noch etwas mehr gegen ihre presste. Gleichzeitig strich er mit einer Hand etwas über ihre Brust. Da ihr BH nun langsam zu stören begann, entfernte er ihn und ließ ihn neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Amanda stöhnte leise, als sie ihn zwischen ihren Beinen spürte und fuhr durch sein nasses Haar. Sein schneller, heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut führte nur dazu, dass ihr Körper noch mehr nach ihm verlangte. Von seinem Po fuhr sie über die Hüfte nach vorne und strich an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels nach oben. Diese Berührungen ließen Snape ein wenig aufstöhnen. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er küsste Amanda noch einmal begierig und fordernd, dann packte er sie, hob sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf seine Hüften und drang, während er sie fest gegen die Wand presste, in sie ein. Dies ließ Amanda keuchend seinen Namen stöhnen, während sie ihre Beine noch enger um ihn schlang und ihre Finger etwas in seiner Schulter vergrub. Auch Severus ließ sich nun zu einem gestöhnten _ja_ hinreißen, denn das Gefühl gerade war einfach zu überwältigend. Sie weiter gegen die Wand pressend begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, während er keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen ihren nassen Hals küsste. Genüsslich legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, um Severus mehr Raum zu lassen. Keuchend folgte sie so gut es ging seinen Bewegungen, während sie mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis Severus spürte, dass Amanda bald so weit war und darüber war er auch sehr froh. Denn er selbst war auch schon kurz davor zu kommen und zudem war diese Stellung auf Dauer recht anstrengend, da er Amandas ganzes Gewicht tragen musste. Während er noch ein paar Mal kräftig zustieß, als sie beide den Höhepunkt erreichten, biss er Amanda in den Hals, um seine angestaute Lust ein wenig in andere Kanäle und nicht nur in ein lautes Stöhnen zu lenken. Keuchend und etwas zittrig rutschte Amanda von seiner Hüfte, bevor sie sich mit Severus im Arm an die Wand hinter sich lehnte, um wieder etwas zu sich zu kommen und den Moment zu genießen. Auch Snape keuchte und atmete schneller.

Sich ein wenig an die Wand lehnend zog er Amanda in seine Arme und ließ sich vom Wasser berieseln, dass immer noch lief. Sein Körper fühlte sich gerade absolut ausgepowert an, aber trotzdem seltsam leicht und es durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl von Glück. Mit einer Hand streichelte Amanda über seinen Rücken, während sich ihre Atmung langsam wieder beruhigte und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit hinterließ. Severus hatte indes seine Augen geschlossen und streichelte sie sanft im Nacken, während er sie im Arm hielt. Als sich sein Atem langsam wieder normalisiert hatte, flüsterte er Amanda leise ins Ohr: „Ich will dich nie wieder loslassen..." Leise seufzte sie und murmelte dann: „Ich dich auch nicht."

„Ich liebe dich", fügte er dann noch hinzu und löste sich ein wenig aus der innigen Umarmung, um Amanda ansehen zu können, während er sprach. Daraufhin sah sie Severus einen Moment nur schweigend und ernst an, bevor sie ihn sanft anlächelte und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund hauchte. „Ich dich auch", sagte sie dann leise und nah bei seinem Ohr. Am liebsten wäre Snape nun noch ewig so mit Amanda in der Dusche gestanden, doch irgendwann war es ihm dann doch zu ungemütlich. „Hier wird's langsam feucht, kalt und ungemütlich...", merkte er schließlich leise und ein wenig grinsend an. „Hm, ich dachte das könnten wir etwas länger ignorieren, aber du hast Recht. Wo ich schon hier bin, werd ich aber auch gleich noch Haare waschen. Was ist mir dir?" Sie sah ihn fragend und lächelnd an. „Ich helfe dir", antwortete ihr Snape grinsend. Amanda grinste. „Na, wenn du meinst."

Also halfen sie sich gegenseitig mehr oder weniger beim Haare waschen und anschließend beim Abtrocknen. Als Amanda einige Minuten später in ihrem Schlafanzug am Waschbecken stand und sich die Zähne putzte, entdeckte sie eine auffällig dunkle Stelle an ihrem Hals. Nachdem sie im Bad fertig war, ging sie zu Severus, der bereits im Bett lag. Gespielt vorwurfsvoll guckend setzte sie sich zu ihm. „Du hast Spuren hinterlassen", sagte sie dann und sah ihn an. „Ich? Wo denn", fragte dieser und sah sie an, denn er wusste nicht genau, was sie damit meinte. Amanda rückte näher zu ihm und beugte ihren Kopf so zur Seite, dass er im Kerzenlicht den dunklen Fleck auf ihrem Hals sehen konnte. „Na da..."

„Oh", grinste Snape ein wenig, als er den Bissfleck sah. „Na ja...", sah er sie dann viel sagend an, grinste frech und zog sie zu sich. „Ich könnte dir auf der anderen Seite auch noch einen machen, dann fällt es gar nicht auf..." Sie musste lachen und legte sich dann neben ihn. „Vielleicht später", meinte sie und grinste zweideutig zurück. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern", scherzte Severus und küsste sie dann kurz. „Das kann ich mir denken", antwortete sie leise und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Leise seufzend nahm er sie in den Arm. „Morgen ist schon wieder Schulbeginn", sagte er dann kurze Zeit später, ein wenig resigniert, denn dann würde er wieder weniger Zeit für Amanda haben und außerdem würde morgen jemand die Schule betreten, auf dessen Anwesenheit er noch gut und gerne ein paar Jahre hätte verzichten können - Potters Sohn Harry. „Ja, schade. Hast du schon alles geschafft", wollte sie von Severus wissen, denn natürlich fand sie es auch schade, dass der Sommer bereits zu Ende war und sie sich wieder weniger sehen würden. „Ja, hab ich. Gott sei Dank", antwortete er leise und ein wenig nachdenklich. „Alles in Ordnung? Du hörst dich so bedrückt an."

„Ich weiß nicht... Es gibt Dinge... über die ich mir seit Kurzem vermehrt Gedanken mache...", murmelte Snape. Mehr konnte er ihr irgendwie gerade nicht sagen, denn alles war so eng mit seiner Lebensgeschichte verwoben, dass er hätte von Anfang an erzählen müssen, um es genauer erklären zu können, was ihn momentan beschäftigte. „Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass mich meine Vergangenheit irgendwann einholt, Amanda...", fügte Severus nach kurzem Schweigen noch leise und ernst hinzu. Amanda drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab, um Severus besser ansehen zu können. Noch immer wusste sie sehr wenig von dem was er früher, vor allem während seiner Todesserzeit, getan hatte und so fiel es ihr schwer, einzuschätzen, was ihn da noch alles einholen konnte. „Was könnte denn schlimmstenfalls passieren, wenn sie es täte?" Er seufzte und wich ein wenig ihrem Blick aus, während er nachdachte, was er nun sagen sollte. Dann antwortete er leise und sehr ehrlich, während er sie wieder ansah: „Das Schlimmste für mich wäre, wenn du mich verlassen würdest, nachdem du alles über meine Vergangenheit erfahren hättest..."

Sanft strich Amanda mit einer Hand über seine Wange. „Darüber machst du dir immer noch Sorgen?" Einerseits glaubte sie nicht, dass es etwas geben könnte, was sie dazu bringen könnte, sich von Severus abzuwenden, aber andererseits verunsicherte sie seine anhaltende Sorge sie könnte es tun, wenn sie alles wüsste, doch. Vielleicht war da doch etwas mit dem sie im Zweifelsfall nicht leben konnte? „Ja... Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Weder so noch anders..." Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich... Habe schon einmal... die Person verloren, die ich geliebt habe... Ich war selbst Schuld... Und als ich die Konsequenz meines Handelns erkannt hatte, war es zu spät...", redete Snape mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme weiter. Auch wenn er heute Amanda liebte, fühlte er sich noch immer schuldig an Lilys Tod und es änderte auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er damals große, nicht wieder gut zu machende Fehler gemacht hatte.

Amanda streichelte seinen Arm entlang und ihr Blick war ebenfalls ernst. „Das ist sehr schlimm", sagte sie leise und machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie weiter sprach. „Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du einen solchen Fehler noch einmal machst."

„Ich hoffe es", sagte er leise, sah ihr in die Augen und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich möchte dich um keinen Preis verlieren." „Ich dich auch nicht. Allein der Gedanke..." Amanda schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, denn schon die Vorstellung bereitete ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen. Severus zog sie nun wieder in seine Arme. „Ja", sagte er nur noch leise, denn er wollte es sich auch erst gar nicht vorstellen, was wäre, wenn Amanda nicht mehr bei ihm wäre. Er würde solch einen schmerzlichen Verlust nicht noch einmal verkraften können. Sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und seufzte leise. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich liebe dich, Severus." „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er leise ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend. Kurze Zeit später war Severus dann auch eingeschlafen, denn die Müdigkeit hatte ihn schlussendlich übermannt. Amanda war noch einen Moment länger wach und hing ihren Gedanken nach, bevor sie schließlich auch in einen friedlichen Schlaf fiel.


	5. Schulbeginn

**Kapitel 5**

**~ Schulbeginn ~**

Es war Dienstagabend und Amanda saß zu Hause an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über der Buchhaltung für Felonwood. Es gab definitiv Dinge, die sie lieber tat, aber gemacht werden musste es natürlich trotzdem. Gerade hatte sie sich in eines der Zahlenprobleme vor sich hineingedacht, als es an der Tür klingelte. Verwundert, wer sie so überraschend besuchen könnte, stand sie auf, um zu öffnen. Schließlich fand sie ihren Bruder vor der Wohnungstür stehend. „Hallo, ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mir vielleicht deine Pfanne leihen könntest." Amanda sah David groß an, musste dann aber grinsen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn einzulassen. „Du brauchst _was_?" David betrat die Wohnung. „Eine Pfanne eben. Ich hab gerade festgestellt, dass ich irgendwie keine habe." Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd ging Amanda in die Küche, wohin ihr Bruder ihr folgte. „Meinst du denn, ich bekomme die im Ganzen wieder", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Na klar", versicherte David. „Was sollte ich denn damit tun?" Seine große Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie ihre Pfanne aus dem Schrank nahm. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber man kann es ja nicht so genau wissen." Inzwischen hatte David etwas Komisches an seiner Schwester entdeckt. „Ich werde schon nichts kaputt machen. Du hast da etwas am Hals", merkte er dann noch an. Amanda stellte die Pfanne auf die Arbeitsfläche in Davids Richtung und fasste sich auf seine Worte hin an den Hals. „Hm? Was denn?" „Na da…." David zeigte auf den dunklen Fleck etwas unterhalb ihres Ohres. „Oh..._das_..." Amanda musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie es entstanden war. Während David die Pfanne nahm und sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Tür machte, wollte er aber schon noch genaueres wissen: „Was hast du denn da gemacht? Sieht seltsam aus." Inzwischen waren sie an der Wohnungstür angekommen und Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass du das so genau wissen möchtest." Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich bei diesen Worten aber dennoch nicht verkneifen. Einen Moment sah ihr Bruder sie nur an, bis er scheinbar die richtige Vermutung hatte und das Gesicht verzog. „Oh man… Ich glaube du hast Recht! Ich gehe besser, bevor du es doch noch erzählst." Er öffnete die Tür und trat in den Hausflur. Amanda musste lachen. „Keine Angst, werde ich nicht. Bring mir die Pfanne heile wieder, ja?!" David nickte. „Mach ich schon. Danke noch mal!" Nachdem sie sich noch kurz verabschiedet hatten, disapparierte David und Amanda konnte sich wieder ihrer Buchhaltung widmen.

Ähnlich wie dieser Abend vergingen auch die nächsten beiden und als sie am Donnerstagabend das dicke Kassenbuch von Felonwood zuschlug, dachte sich Amanda, dass sie noch Severus schreiben würde, denn sie wollte natürlich wissen, wie seine erste Schulwoche verlaufen war und außerdem hoffte sie, dass sie am Wochenende Zeit füreinander finden würden. So schickte sie eine halbe Stunde später einen Brief nach Hogwarts. Vermutlich würde ihre Eule es nicht mehr bis zur morgendlichen Post schaffen, aber Amanda vermutete, dass sie gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages das Schloss erreichen würde.

Freitagnachmittags, als Snape nach seinem Unterricht wieder sein Büro betrat, wartete eine Eule auf ihn. Schlecht gelaunt nahm er ihr den Brief ab, doch als er merkte, dass er von Amanda war, hob sich seine Stimmung ein wenig. Er hatte sie schon vermisst und freute sich schon auf das Wochenende mit ihr. Als er sich hinter den Schreibtisch gesetzt und zu lesen begonnen hatte, verschlechterte sich seine Laune jedoch bald wieder, denn Amanda teilte ihm mit, dass sie erst samstagabends ab acht Uhr Zeit haben würde, da sie freitags mit Alan verabredet war und samstags arbeiten musste.

Mit einem Ton des Missfallens warf Severus den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und starrte ihn einen Moment lang nur an, bevor er schließlich nach einer Feder griff und ihn zu beantworten begann. Schon der heutige Morgen verlief denkbar schlecht, denn er musste zum ersten Mal die ersten Klassen aus Slytherin und Gryffindor unterrichten und nun sagte ihm auch noch Amanda, dass sie im Grunde das ganze Wochenende keine Zeit hatte. Seine schlechte Laune konnte Snape auch in seinem Brief an Amanda nicht ganz verbergen.

Am Abend, als Amanda vom Konzert kam, fand sie einen Brief von Severus auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, den ihre Eule offensichtlich in der Zwischenzeit gebracht hatte. Freudig öffnete sie ihn, doch nachdem sie den Inhalt gelesen hatte, fühlte sie sich recht vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es tat ihr ja Leid, wenn Severus Woche nicht gut gewesen war und er dieses Jahr offensichtlich besonders schwierige Erstklässler hatte, aber sie konnte schließlich überhaupt nichts dafür. Während sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, um den Brief zu beantworten, dachte Amanda darüber nach, dass es eine ganze Zeit her war, dass sie einen solchen Brief von Severus bekommen hatte und daher fand sie das Ganze noch seltsamer. So dauerte das Verfassen ihrer Antwort auch etwas länger als normalerweise. Nachdem sie den Brief weggeschickt hatte, machte sie sich bettfertig und einige Minuten später lag sie auch schon im Bett und war eingeschlafen.

Als Severus den Brief am nächsten Nachmittag erhielt, tat es ihm leid, was er zuvor an Amanda verfasst hatte. Schon ein paar Stunden, nachdem er den Brief verschickt hatte, hatte er sich gedacht, dass er sich beim Schreiben zu sehr von seinem Frust hatte leiten lassen. Er wollte Amanda sehen und wusste auch, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigen sollte, deshalb beschloss er am Abend noch bei ihr vorbeizugehen, ohne auf ihren Brief zu antworten, denn dieser würde sie ohnehin nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. So machte er sich dann auch nach dem Abendessen in Hogwarts auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze. Eine Viertelstunde nach Acht klingelte er schließlich an Amandas Wohnungstür und hoffte, dass sie schon Zuhause war. Tatsächlich war Amanda überraschend früh fünf Minuten zuvor nach Haus gekommen und hatte gerade ihre Arbeitsrobe ausgezogen, als es klingelte. In der Hoffnung, dass es sich doch um Severus handelte, ging sie zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Als er es dann wirklich war, lächelte sie ihn an und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn ruhig. „Hallo", lächelte er kurz und trat ein.

Zwar war Amanda wirklich froh ihn zu sehen, aber dennoch nahm sie ihm den Brief vom vergangenen Tag noch etwas übel. So wurde sie wieder ernster, als sie die Wohnungstür hinter ihm schloss. „Schön, dass du doch gekommen bist", sagte sie trotzdem. „Ja... Ich wollte dich sehen... und mich für meinen Brief entschuldigen. Meine Laune hätte sich darin nicht widerspiegeln sollen." Er sah sie an. „Hättest sie ruhig tun können, solange du für mich auch ein paar nette Worte übrig gehabt hättest", antwortete Amanda, während sie ihn ansah. „Es tut mir leid." Amanda nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Schon okay." Severus lächelte etwas und zog sie sanft ein wenig zu sich. Er war froh, dass das nun geklärt war. „Wie war dein Tag", fragte er dann. Sie seufzte leise. „Lang und recht anstrengend. Matthew war nur den halben Tag da und samstags ist ja immer viel los." Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Hast du schon was gegessen?" „Nein, ich bin gerade erst gekommen." Amanda legte ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn. „Wenn du duschen möchtest, dann koche ich dir derweil etwas, wenn du willst", schlug Snape mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme vor. „Wow, das wäre wirklich toll, aber ich will dir keine Arbeit aufdrücken." Er lächelte. „Ich würde es wohl kaum vorschlagen, wenn ich es nicht auch machen will, oder?" „Mhm, stimmt. Vielen dank." Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Bitte", antwortete er leise und erwiderte den Kuss. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal in die Küche."

Amanda ging daraufhin ins Bad und duschte schnell. Severus kochte derweil ein leckeres, aber schnelles Gericht für sie und als sie wieder zurückkam, war er auch fast schon fertig. „Das riecht schon sehr toll", kommentierte Amanda das Essen. „Du kannst dir schon einen Teller und Besteck nehmen", sagte er, während er noch einmal nachwürzte. „Du möchtest nichts mitessen", wollte sie wissen, während sie Geschirr aus dem Schrank nahm. „Ich habe schon gegessen." „Okay. Möchtest du denn etwas trinken?" „Ja, das wäre gut", antwortete Severus.

„Saft? Wasser? Tee? Wein? Ich habe alles da." Sie sah ihn von der Seite an und dann kurz in den Topf auf dem Herd. „Das sieht auch noch sehr lecker aus. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" „Es ist noch dazu fertig", grinste Severus und gab es ihr dann auf den Teller. „Und ich werde Wasser trinken heute", beantwortete er ihr noch ihre Frage. Amanda nickte und schenkte ihm ein Glas Wasser ein, bevor sie sich mit ihm an den Küchentisch setzte. Nachdem sie ein wenig gegessen hatte, sah sie Severus an. „Hast du das mit Gringotts gehört? Ich finde das ganz schön beunruhigend muss ich sagen." Er setzte sich mit ihr an den Tisch und trank von seinem Wasser. „Ja, habe ich. Stand ja groß und breit im Propheten..." „Ja... Die Frage ist wohl vor allem, was so wichtig war, einen Einbruch zu riskieren beziehungsweise wer da rein und heile wieder raus kommt." „Diese Person oder diese Personen müssen jedenfalls über beträchtliches magisches, oder eher schwarzmagisches Wissen verfügen", merkte Severus dazu lediglich an, denn mehr konnte er dazu leider nicht sagen, obwohl er sehr wohl einiges mehr darüber wusste. „Bedenklich ist es in jedem Fall, das ist wahr", ging er dann noch einmal auf ihr vorher Gesagtes ein. „Ja. Ob das wohl stimmt mit den Drachen?" Amanda grinste etwas, denn trotz des ernsten Themas konnte sie sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen. „Ich könnte es mir durchaus vorstellen." „Ich mir eigentlich nicht so. Also vielleicht früher mal, aber inzwischen? Ich weiß nicht." „Und wieso nicht?" „Weil ich denke, dass es genügend Schutzzauber gibt und diese Geschichte so weit verbreitet ist, dass es reicht. Wobei wie man sehen kann, hält denjenigen der es wirklich will eh nichts ab, zumindest nicht vom Versuch." Tatsächlich fand Amanda diesen Einbruch sehr beunruhigend. Nicht, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihr eigenes Verlies machte, aber irgendwie hinterließ es einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl so wie vieles, was von der Norm abwich. „Das ist wohl richtig. Ein Drache würde einen entschlossenen Einbrecher auch nicht abhalten...", entgegnete Snape ruhig, doch insgeheim fand auch er die Sache ein wenig beunruhigend, vor allem deshalb, weil er wusste, welches Verlies bestohlen werden sollte und was noch vor Kurzem darin gelegen hatte. Er fragte sich, genauso wie Dumbledore auch, wer solch ein hohes Risiko einging und in Gringotts einbrach, um an den Stein der Weisen zu gelangen.

Nach seinen Worten lächelte er Amanda ein wenig an, denn irgendwie spürte er, dass dieser Einbruch einen fahlen Nachgeschmack bei ihr hinterließ. „Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass das eine Einzeltat war. Der Dieb hat nicht gefunden was er suchte und Nachahmer wird es wohl kaum geben." „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht", sagte Amanda noch etwas nachdenklich und aß weiter von ihrem Essen. „Mach dir darüber keine allzu großen Gedanken. Gringotts wird vermutlich nach diesem Vorfall die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch verschärfen...", versuchte Severus Amanda zu beruhigen. „Ich denke auch. Wahrscheinlich nur eine spektakuläre Ausnahme." Amanda trank einen Schluck und wechselte dann das Thema. „Und welcher deiner Schüler hat gleich in der ersten Stunde den Kessel geschmolzen? Das ist ja rekordverdächtig." Sie grinste etwas bei diesen Worten. „Höchstwahrscheinlich, ja", entgegnete Severus noch und trank dann etwas. „Longbottom, ein neuer Gryffindor." „Longbottom?" Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Name doch sehr bekannt vor, aber es brauchte einen Moment bis sie sich erinnerte. „Aber doch nicht mit den beiden Auroren Longbottom verwandt, oder?" „Doch, deren Sohn", entgegnete Snape, denn auch ihm war der tragische Vorfall mit Nevilles Eltern noch gut im Gedächtnis. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ein Kind hatten. Der arme Kerl." Genau an diesen Vorfall hatte Amanda auch denken müssen und dass sie auch noch ein Kind hatten, machte die Sache irgendwie noch ein Stück schlimmer. „Doch", entgegnete Snape knapp und trank dann noch einen Schluck Wasser. „Sicherlich kein leichtes Schicksal, dass der Junge zu tragen hat, aber deshalb kann ich ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen." „Das Risiko besteht wohl kaum, wenn er in der ersten Stunde gleich so_ positiv_ aufgefallen ist, würde ich mal behaupten." „Es besteht so und anders nicht. Du kennst mich ja", ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Snapes Gesicht bei diesen Worten.

Auch Amanda musste daraufhin kurz lächeln. „Ja, durchaus." Dann aß sie den letzten Rest von ihrem Teller. „Es war sehr lecker, vielen Dank." „Schön. Gern geschehen", lächelte er sie daraufhin an. „Und wie verbringen wir nun noch den restlichen Abend?" „Ich weiß nicht. Was möchtest du denn? Du bist ja der mit der blöden Woche." Amanda grinste, stand auf, kam zu ihm, und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich möchte einfach nur möglichst gemütlich mit dir zusammen sein", antwortete Snape, denn Stress und Anstrengung hatte er unter der Woche schon genug gehabt und würde es auch die kommenden Wochen noch haben. „Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind. Lass uns dann doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Du hast auch dein Buch hier vergessen, solltest du es vermisst haben." Amanda zog Severus auf die Füße. „Gute Idee", sagte dieser und ging mit ihr mit. „Nein... Ich hatte die letzten Tage ohnehin keine Zeit zu lesen."

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, setzte sich Severus aufs Sofa und zog Amanda mit sich. „Und hier ist es ja in guten Händen", lächelte er und küsste sie dann kurz. Sie lächelte ebenfalls und reichte ihm dann das Buch vom Tisch. „Es könnte an schlimmeren Orten aufbewahrt werden, da hast du Recht." Dann kuschelte sie sich etwas an ihn. Ihr war nicht nach lesen, sondern erst einmal wollte Amanda ein wenig das Nichtstun in Severus Arm genießen. Snape betrachtete das Buch kurz, dann legte er es zurück auf den Tisch und nahm stattdessen Amanda in den Arm. Auch er wollte sich erst einmal ganz ihr widmen, denn das Buch lief ihm nicht weg. Amanda hatte er aber nur ein paar Stunden und dann musste er sie schon wieder für Tage entbehren. Leise und zufrieden seufzte Amanda. So wie jetzt konnte ihretwegen auch das restliche Wochenende verlaufen. Auch Severus war einem ruhigen und entspannten Restwochenende nicht abgeneigt und so verbrachten beide viel Zeit lesend und aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Sofa, bis Snape schließlich am späten Sonntagnachmittag wieder zurück nach Hogwarts musste, um wieder pünktlich zum Abendessen dort zu sein.


	6. Ernste Vorzeichen

**Kapitel 6**

**~ Ernste Vorzeichen ~**

Mittlerweile war es Anfang November und draußen bitterkalt geworden. Gerade kam Severus vom ersten Quidditch-Spiel des Schuljahres - Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Ärgerlicherweise hatten die Gryffindors auch noch gewonnen und als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte ihm auch irgendwer seine Roben angefackelt, während er versucht hatte, Potter davor zu retten, sich beim Sturz vom verhexten Besen den Hals zu brechen.

Innerlich verärgert und auch besorgt über diese seltsamen Vorkommnisse in letzter Zeit, humpelte Snape zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um sich eine frische Robe rauszulegen. Mit der angesengten wollte er schließlich nicht zu Amanda gehen, mit der er sich am Abend verabredet hatte. Nachdem er frisch geduscht hatte, arbeitete er noch ein wenig, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle war. Nach dem Essen machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade und apparierte zu Amanda.

Diese war an diesem Samstag etwas früher nach Hause gekommen und so hatte sie bereits geduscht und gegessen. Gerade hatte sie in ihr neues Buch gesehen, als es an der Tür klingelte und sie ging, um Severus aufzumachen. „Hallo", sagte sie dann und ließ ihn ein. „Hallo", begrüßte sie dieser mit ruhiger und etwas verdrossener Stimme, da heute nicht sein Tag war und noch dazu sein Bein vom weiten Fußweg zur Apparationsgrenze schmerzte. Dann trat leicht humpelnd ein. Am liebsten hätte er die Verletzung vor Amanda verborgen, doch er konnte das Schonen des Beins nicht ganz unterdrücken. Amanda küsste ihn zur Begrüßung, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Was hast du denn am Bein gemacht", wollte sie von ihm wissen, als sie sein Humpeln bemerkte. „Ich wurde gebissen", antwortete Snape zerknirscht, denn es ärgerte ihn noch heute, dass er es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, gut genug auf alle drei Köpfe dieses Hunde-Monsters aufzupassen. Sie sah ihn groß an. „Gebissen? Von was denn bitte?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst", entgegnete er und humpelte daraufhin ins Wohnzimmer, um sich endlich setzen zu können. Als er auf dem Sofa saß, merkte er erst richtig, wie heftig seine Fleischwunde pochte. „Ich denke schon, dass ich das wissen will. Hast du das denn gut verarztet?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn kritisch an. Was hatte Severus da nur gemacht? „So gut es mir auf die Schnelle möglich war", sagte er vage. „Ein dreiköpfiger Riesenhund hat mich gebissen", fügte Snape dann noch an, da Amanda sich offensichtlich nicht mit seiner Antwort begnügen wollte. „Es war mir leider unmöglich, drei Mäuler gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten."

„Na klar... ein dreiköpfiger Riesenhund. Was hast du denn mit so etwas zu tun? Zeig doch mal, mit so Bissen ist doch nicht zu spaßen." Amanda war besorgt und verwundert zugleich.

„Leider viel mehr, als mir lieb ist. Er hat seine _Hundehütte_ momentan im Schloss..." Dann wehrte er ab. „Nein, bitte... Jetzt nicht, ok? Du wirst es noch früh genug sehen und wirklich appetitlich sieht es ohnehin nicht aus." Er wollte gerade nicht schon wieder die ganzen Verbände abwickeln, nur um Amanda seine Verletzung zu zeigen. Außerdem würde sie sich dann wohl nur noch viel mehr Sorgen machen, dabei hatte er schon viel Schlimmeres überlebt. „Na ich hoffe, du hast es gut versorgt, sonst hast du da bald eine riesige Entzündung und kannst gar nicht mehr laufen." Eigentlich wäre Amanda es schon lieber gewesen, die Wunde einmal zu sehen. Da Severus nun wirklich nicht wehleidig war, musste es schon etwas ernsthaftes sein, wenn er nicht richtig laufen konnte. „Was macht der Hund denn in der Schule?" Severus sah sie etwas missbilligend an, da sie ihm unterstellte, er wüsste nicht, dass man solch eine Wunde gut versorgen musste. „Natürlich habe ich sie hinreichend versorgt. Schließlich kann ich es mir nicht leisten, auszufallen. Irgendwer muss ja den werten Herrn Potter davor retten, sich schon im ersten Schuljahr den Hals zu brechen", sagte er dann sarkastisch. „Und was den Hund betrifft, so kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen. Schon dass du von ihm weißt, ist zuviel. Ich bin zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Eins ist allerdings sicher... In letzter Zeit häufen sich die ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse auffällig oft und ich glaube selten an Zufälle..." Severus letzte Worte waren recht ernst und nachdenklich zugleich. „Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt? Kann es sein, dass du es etwas auf ihn abgesehen hast", fragte Amanda zuerst nach und sah ihn anschließend ebenfalls nachdenklich an. „Was meinst du denn für Zufälle?"

Snape seufzte leise. „Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle, bleibt unter uns, verstanden?" Er sah sie an, um sich ihrer Verschwiegenheit zu versichern, dann fuhr er ruhig und ernst fort. „Mit Zufällen meine ich den Einbruch in Gringotts, einen Troll, der an Halloween plötzlich im Schloss umherirrt und einen verfluchten Nimbus 2000 beim heutigen Quidditch-Turnier. Potters Besen... Hätte ich nicht unablässig einen Gegenfluch gemurmelt, hätte der Besen ihn abgeworfen und Potter hätte sich den Hals gebrochen. Zu viele _Zufälle_ in zu kurzer Zeit, wenn du mich fragst. Trolle sind zu dumm, um alleine ins Schloss zu kommen und ein so guter Besen kommt nicht plötzlich auf den Gedanken, seinen Besitzer abzuwerfen..." „Ihr hattet einen Troll in Hogwarts? Aber wer sollte denn Harry Potters Besen verhexen?" Severus hatte Recht. Als er die Sachen so aufzählte, klang das in der Tat ziemlich beunruhigend. „Ja, hatten wir." Dann sah er sie äußerst ernst an. „Nun, da gibt es so einige, die Potter die Pest an den Hals wünschen und es auch umsetzen würden. Allen voran der damals engste Kreis um den Dunklen Lord. Und es ist auch zu hoffen, dass es sich _nur_ um einen dieser Todesser handelt..." Leider hatte Snape jedoch das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das, was momentan geschah, nur Vorboten einer viel schlimmeren Person waren. Dumbledore hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er nicht ausschloss, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht ganz besiegt worden war und dass das, was womöglich noch von ihm übrig war, noch irgendwo ausharrte - auf eine neue Chance wartend. „Der arme Junge hat sich das ja wohl kaum ausgesucht." Aber Amanda merkte, wie sehr Severus diese Sache beschäftigte und vor allem bei diesem Thema nahm sie seine Sorgen nur allzu ernst. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte sie nachdenklich. Einen Großteil ihrer Jugend, war sie mit der Gefahr von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern aufgewachsen und so weckten Erinnerungen an diese Zeit sehr schnell Ängste, es könnte alles wieder von vorne beginnen. „Nein. Ich hoffe, ich habe Unrecht. Denn ich befürchte das Schlimmste", entgegnete er knapp. Dann seufzte er leise, nahm Amanda in den Arm, zog sie an sich und küsste sie kurz auf die Schläfe. „Lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden", fuhr er dann leise fort. „Wie erging es dir, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"

Es fiel Amanda schwer, einfach über dieses Thema hinweg zu gehen, vor allem nach seiner letzten Bemerkung. Doch dann antwortete sie dennoch auf seine Frage. „Ganz gut. Laurens Halloweenparty war ein wenig seltsam, aber sonst ganz nett. Dann hab ich mich noch einmal in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse umgesehen, um zu sehen, was die zu welchen Preisen anbieten, aber dort herrscht so ein Chaos und ein Gestank, dass ich mich lieber nicht so lange dort aufgehalten habe. Leider trotzdem lange genug um zu sehen, wie viel günstiger sie teilweise sind. Allein Einhornhörner für nur 21 Galleonen! Die kosten ja im Einkauf schon 20..." Die Erinnerung an diesen kleinen Besuch ärgerte Amanda noch immer, was man ihr auch deutlich anhören konnte. „Wer qualitativ hochwertige Ware will, wird weiter zu dir kommen, da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte Severus sie ein wenig zu ermutigen, denn auch er hatte sich mittlerweile einmal kurz in diesem relativ neu eröffneten Laden umgesehen und auch er selbst war wenig überzeugt vom Angebot und Ambiente. „Und Hogwarts wird dir definitiv treu bleiben, solange ich darauf irgendwie Einfluss habe." Er drückte sie kurz. „Was genau war denn an der Party seltsam", wollte er dann noch wissen.

„Hoffentlich", sagte Amanda und küsste ihn kurz. Dieses neue Geschäft machte ihr tatsächlich einige Sorgen, denn vermutlich würde sie einige Kunden verlieren und sie hoffte, dass es nicht allzu schlimme Auswirkungen auf Felonwoods Finanzen haben würde. „Es waren einfach einige komische Leute da, oder besser Leute, mit denen ich so überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte." „Ach so. _Ich_ habe wohl gefehlt", grinste er ein wenig und küsste sie. „Du wärst in jedem Fall interessant gewesen, das stimmt." Kurz lächelte sie ihn an. „Und fehlen tust du ja leider meistens." „Tja... Mein Beruf ist leider nicht sehr beziehungsfreundlich." „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber inzwischen hatte ich ja durchaus Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen." „Ja." Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz.

Eine Weile saßen sie zusammen schweigend auf dem Sofa, bis Amanda doch die Frage stellte, welche sie schon einige Zeit beschäftigte: „Meinst du, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist wirklich tot?" Severus seufzte leise, als sie ihm diese Frage stellte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Frage beantworten. Am liebsten mit ja, aber ich kann es nicht." Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er fort. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Dumbledore nicht ausschließt, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht völlig bezwungen ist. Es wäre möglich, dass er nur seine Körperlichkeit verloren hat..." Amanda nickte nur und schwieg einen Moment. Ein wenig hatte sie schon mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, nach Severus zuvor geäußerten Bedenken. „Lass uns hoffen, dass Dumbledore einmal nicht Recht behält", sagte sie schließlich leise und drückte sich etwas an Severus. „Es wäre in diesem Fall wünschenswert." Amanda nickte. Die Folgen, die es einmal haben könnte, hätte Voldemort tatsächlich nur seinen Körper verloren und würde irgendwann wieder zurückkommen, wollte sie sich nicht annähernd ausmalen. Allein was das dann für Severus bedeuten würde... Severus streichelte sie ein wenig. Auch er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er nie wieder die Rolle des Doppelagenten einnehmen musste. Es war damals schon schwer genug gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er Amanda und das würde nicht nur für ihn eine Gefahr bergen, da sie ihn verwundbar machte. Leise seufzend schob er diesen Gedanken wieder Beiseite. Nun war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn er wollte die wenigen Stunden der Woche genießen, die er mit Amanda verbringen konnte.

3


	7. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

**Kapitel 7**

**~ Weihnachtsvorbereitungen ~**

Etwa sechs Wochen später, Mitte Dezember, war Amanda gerade dabei, die letzten Weihnachtsplätzchen aus dem Backofen zu holen. Es war der zweite Advent und endlich war sie einmal dazu gekommen, ein paar Kekse zu backen. Vermutlich verdankte sie das aber auch vor allem Severus Hilfe. Amanda stellte das Blech zum Abkühlen auf den Küchentisch, nahm sich einen heißen Keks und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich zu Severus auf das Sofa setzte und ihm eine Hälfte des Gebäcks hinhielt. „Bitte, da kannst du unser Werk probieren. Musst dir nur noch die Schokolade dazu denken." Gerade als Severus ihr den halben Keks aus der Hand genommen hatte, klingelte es an der Tür.

Eigentlich erwartete sie keinen Besuch und so sah sie Severus kurz verwundert an, bevor sie aufstand, um zu öffnen. „Irgendwie hapert es bei allen etwas an der Anmeldemoral", sagte sie, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie dann. Ihr Vater stand lächelnd davor. „Hallo. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, sonst geh ich auch gleich wieder." Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Problem. Wir sind gerade mit backen fertig. Komm doch rein." Carl Brown betrat die Wohnung seiner Tochter und hängte seinen Winterumhang an die Garderobe. „Es riecht auch schon sehr lecker." Lächelnd führte Amanda ihren Vater kurz in die Küche, um ihr Werk zu präsentieren und mit einer weiteren Teetasse, gingen sie dann zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mr. Brown Snape begrüßte, bevor er sich setzte. Auch Severus setzte sich wieder, nachdem er aufgestanden war, um den Gast zu begrüßen. Er fragte sich, was Amandas Vater herführte, denn schließlich bekam man ihn sonst nur äußerst selten zu Gesicht.

„Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung", wollte Mr. Brown von seiner Tochter wissen, die daraufhin nur nickte und sagte, dass, wie immer vor Weihnachten, viel zu tun sei bei Felonwood, aber sonst alles in Ordnung wäre. „Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, was du so an Weihnachten vor hast, wo es ja schon bald soweit ist", fuhr Carl Brown dann fort. Kurz sah Amanda Severus an, bevor sie antwortete. „So genau habe ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht, warum?" „Weil ich dich für den sechsundzwanzigsten gerne einladen würde und Professor Snape natürlich auch, soweit sie kommen möchten." Amanda hätte sich schon so über die Einladung ihres Vaters gefreut, aber dass er Severus mit einlud, freute sie noch mehr. „Also ich komme gerne, Severus muss das natürlich selbst entscheiden." Dieser war ein wenig überrascht über die Einladung, doch irgendwie freute er sich auch darüber. Severus schätzte Amandas Vater mittlerweile in gewisser Weise und deshalb war es ihm auch ein Anliegen, dass dieser ihn an Amandas Seite akzeptierte. „Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten. Danke für die Einladung", erwiderte er höflich. Amanda lächelte Severus kurz an. Es freute sie wirklich, dass er mitkommen würde. „Das ist schön", sagte Mr. Brown auf Snapes Worte hin und nachdem er sich noch einen Moment mit Amanda unterhalten hatte, verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder mit der Begründung, er müsste noch bei David vorbeisehen, um ihn ebenfalls einzuladen. Nachdem Amanda ihren Vater zur Tür gebracht hatte, kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „David wird sich sicherlich am meisten über deine Anwesenheit freuen", meinte sie grinsend und setzte sich zu Severus. Er grinste zurück und lachte dann ein wenig. „Das glaube ich auch." „Wobei, wenn seine Freundin auch mitkommt, könnte ihre Freude seine noch überwiegen." „Warum stört mich das bloß herzlich wenig", fragte Severus rhetorisch und grinste. „Die beiden und vor allem dein Bruder sollten langsam erwachsen werden und sich damit abfinden oder lernen, damit umzugehen." „Vor allem David. Es ist ja nun wirklich nicht erst seit gestern. Ich freu mich, dass du mitkommst." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Eben", sagte Snape, dann erwiderte er Amandas Kuss und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ich freue mich vor allem, dass mich dein Vater eingeladen hat. Das konnte ich nicht ausschlagen." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich finde das auch schön. Langsam scheint er ja Gefallen an dir zu finden." „Was ich nicht als Nachteil empfinde. Ich schätze deinen Vater. So wie ich ihn bisher kennen gelernt habe, ist er ein vernünftiger Mensch." „Schön, dass du das sagst. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist er das." Er lächelte sie ein wenig an. „Gut. Und was machen wir jetzt noch?" „Die Kekse sind bestimmt kalt und bräuchten noch Schokolade. Das könnten wir also tun und sonst musst du etwas anderes vorschlagen. „Dann lass uns die Plätzchen fertig machen" „Gut..." Amanda stand auf und zog Severus dann ebenfalls auf die Beine, um mit ihm in die Küche zu gehen. Dort machten sie sich daran, die Schokolade zu schmelzen und schließlich die Plätzchen zur Hälfte einzutauchen.

Sie waren beinahe fertig, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte. Leicht genervt seufzte Amanda und legte den Keks, welchen sie gerade überziehen wollte, wieder zurück. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ist David der sich beschweren will." Als sie dann aber einen Moment später die Tür öffnete und David tatsächlich vor ihr stand, war Amanda doch überrascht. „Hallo, ich ahne was du möchtest und nein, du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu versuchen." „Aber..." David betrat den Flur seiner Schwester und senkte dann seine Stimme, weil er vermutete, dass Snape auch irgendwo war. „Was soll der denn bitte da? Es ist Weihnachten und da hat er überhaupt nichts bei uns zu suchen!" „Dad hat Severus eingeladen, worüber ich sehr froh bin und du solltest langsam soviel Reife besitzen, um endlich mit dieser Beziehung klar zu kommen!" „Ich komme wunderbar damit klar, nur nicht an Weihnachten, wenn ich mit MEINER Familie feiern will!"

Severus hörte Amanda, wie sie ihren Bruder begrüßte und als dieser die Stimme senkte, wusste er auch ohne es zu hören, um was es ging. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, während er überlegte, ob er sich in dieses Gespräch nun wirklich einmischen sollte, oder nicht. Schlussendlich entschloss er sich dafür und trat aus der Küche in den Gang, wo die beiden Geschwister standen und diskutierten. Schweigend sah er David einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er: „Sie sollten sich einmal reden hören Brown… Da ist wirklich ein Psychologe gefragt. Glauben sie sich selbst eigentlich ihre Lügen?" Snape konnte sich gerade nicht entscheiden, ob er nun Davids Einstellung furchtbar egoistisch, oder furchtbar kindisch finden sollte. „Wie sie wohl bemerkt haben, rede ich gerade mit meiner Schwester und nicht mit ihnen, _Professor_ Snape", antwortete David nur giftig und sah Amanda auffordernd an. Konnte sie nicht mal dafür sorgen, dass er sich da raus hielt? „Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, David", ermahnte sie ihn stattdessen aber nur, schließlich ging es ja vor allem um Severus, auch wenn Amanda da nicht groß mit ihrem Bruder diskutieren wollte. Severus war eingeladen und daher würden sie auch gemeinsam zu ihrem Vater gehen. „Aber wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, reden sie _über_ mich… Also wieso sagen sie es mir nicht einfach ins Gesicht, Brown. Wenn sie wollen, dass man sie als Erwachsenen wahrnimmt, dann verhalten sie sich gefälligst auch so und nicht wie ein egoistisches Kind, dem man sein Spielzeug wegnimmt", antwortete Snape unbeeindruckt von Davids Tonfall. Dennoch ging ihm sein Verhalten gegen den Strich. Was dachte dieser Junge eigentlich, was er sich alles erlauben konnte?!? Die Welt drehte sich schließlich nicht nur um ihn und das hatte er ihm vor mehreren Jahren schon einmal gesagt. Offensichtlich hatte David aber nichts aus diesen Worten gelernt.

„Gut, wenn sie das so wollen: Ich kann mir Weihnachten sehr viel Besseres vorstellen, als sie bei einer _Familien_feier dabei zu haben und das ist nett gesagt. Ich bin ja nicht so ausfallend wie sie!" David sah Snape an. Dieser Idiot sollte sich mal nicht einbilden, so viel besser zu sein als er. Es war immerhin seine Familie und Snape gehörte nicht dazu und hatte daher vor allem Weihnachten dort wirklich nichts verloren. Zwar ärgerte sich Amanda über Davids Verhalten, sagte aber zunächst nichts, denn im Moment sollte er sich ruhig erst einmal mit Severus auseinandersetzen. Allerdings hatte dieser Recht. Bei dieser Sache verhielt sich David in der Tat sehr kindisch. Auf Snapes Lippen erschien ein amüsiertes Grinsen, als sich David schließlich Luft machte. „Bravo Brown. Es geht doch. Und meine Antwort darauf ist, dass sie keiner dazu zwingt, sich am 26.12. in meine Gesellschaft zu begeben. Glauben sie mir… Ich würde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn ich sie nicht antreffen würde", sagte er zynisch. Dann fuhr er unheilvoll grinsend fort: „Und das mit der _Familie_ lässt sich auch noch schnell ändern… Es sind ja noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten…" Dann sah er Amanda an und sagte mit äußerst gewählten Worten: „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Familien- und Hochzeitsplanung etwas vorverlegen, Schatz." Ernst meinte er davon natürlich nur das wenigste, denn von derartigen Planungen konnte schließlich bei ihnen noch keinerlei Rede sein, doch das wusste ja David nicht.

Einen Moment sah David Snape schockiert an. Nachher war das an Amandas Hand doch ein Verlobungsring gewesen und vielleicht wusste sein Vater genau das und deshalb war Snape überhaupt eingeladen! „Ich bin wohl kaum derjenige, der wegbleiben sollte", sagte er dann aber nur trotzig. Amanda musste auf Severus Worte hin grinsen und sah ihn an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er die Worte nicht ernst meinte, doch auf Davids erschrockenes Gesicht hin, ging sie darauf ein: „Ja, wenn du meinst, Liebling. Was hältst du von Hogsmeade? Da ist es mit dem Schnee ja etwas schöner, als hier in der grauen Stadt." „Ja, warum nicht", antwortete Snape und konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, das sich aufgrund Davids schockiertem Gesicht aufdrängte. „Sie sehen also Brown… Das Familienproblem ist schnell gelöst. Als ihr Schwager gehöre ich dann definitiv zur Familie. Nur auf kleine Neffen und Nichten müssen sie noch etwas warten. Das dauert bekanntlich neun Monate", grinste er und ging dann zu Amanda.

David suchte den Blick seiner Schwester. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder?" Seine Stimme ließ erkennen, dass er das hoffte. Amanda sah ihn nur gespielt verwundert an und trat dann einen Schritt auf Severus zu. „Das mit Severus? Oh, das meine ich aber sehr Ernst und er hat Recht, Kindergeschenke musst du wohl frühestens nächstes Weihnachten kaufen." Langsam fand David das gar nicht mehr witzig. Immer hackten sie nur auf ihm rum und machten sich lustig. „Ihr findet euch auch mal wieder ganz witzig oder", sagte er finster. „Ich persönlich finde es vor allem lustig, ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten. Es zeigt so schön, wie, ich zitiere: _wunderbar klar_ sie mit allem kommen", grinste Snape. „Wissen sie Brown… Sie fordern mich durch ihr Verhalten immer regelrecht dazu auf, auf ihnen herumzuhacken. Würden sie sich benehmen wie ein erwachsener Mensch und einfach akzeptieren, dass es nicht immer nur nach ihrem Willen geht, dann könnte ich sie auch als solchen behandeln." Severus sah David bei diesen Worten ruhig und ernst an, denn diesmal war es wirklich das, was er dachte und kein Spaß, den er mit ihm trieb. Er war nicht grundsätzlich darauf aus, Amandas Bruder ständig zu ärgern, doch durch sein Verhalten forderte er eine solche Behandlung geradezu heraus.

„Das hat doch gar nichts mit meinem Willen zu tun", protestierte David. Amanda seufzte genervt. „Och David, bitte. Severus hat Recht. Wir wollen dich gar nicht ärgern, aber du könntest unsere Beziehung einfach mal etwas erwachsener akzeptieren und nicht jedes Mal so ein Theater machen, wenn irgendetwas Gemeinsames ansteht. Ich sag ja auch nichts dagegen, dass Sandra vermutlich auch kommen wird, auch wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehört." „Das ist ja auch etwas anderes", grummelte David, dessen Laune nun wirklich auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen war. Snape rollte auf diesen letzten Kommentar von David bloß noch mit den Augen. „Ich bin wieder in der Küche", sagte er dann zu Amanda. „Dieses Geschwätz ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten…" Bei diesem Kerl war doch wirklich schon Hopfen und Malz verloren, dachte sich Severus, drehte sich um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Kurz sah ihm Amanda hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder an David wendete. „Das hast du ja mal wieder ganz toll hinbekommen. Severus bemüht sich und du bist noch immer so albern." „Um was bemüht er sich, hm? Immer meckert er nur an mir rum und nimmt mich nicht ernst." „Weil du dich einfach nicht darauf einlässt, dass er auch nett sein kann!" „Ach so ein…" Amanda unterbrach ihren Bruder, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. „Es reicht jetzt langsam. Nach den vier Jahren solltest du das wirklich akzeptiert haben und wir werden Weihnachten beide kommen, das kannst du so blöd finden wie du willst." Finster sah David seine Schwester an. „Wenn du meinst…" Dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür. „Dann sehen wir uns Weihnachten…" Amanda nickte und verabschiedete sich dann noch, bevor sie die Wohnungstür schloss. Danach ging sie zurück in die Küche und seufzte leise. „Ich sag besser gar nichts mehr dazu", meinte sie und sah Severus an. „Nein, bitte erspar es mir", entgegnete dieser bloß, während er die Schokoglasur wieder erhitzte. „So langsam bin ich es wirklich leid. Manche meiner Erstklässler benehmen sich weniger kindsköpfig als dein Bruder." Amanda kam zu Severus und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich kann es auch nicht mehr hören. Langsam gebe ich auch die Hoffnung auf, dass es sich mal ändert."

„Lass uns die Plätzchen fertig machen. Von deinem Bruder müssen wir uns nicht den Abend verderben lassen. Es ist schließlich er, der mit der Situation nicht klar kommt." „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf Weihnachten dieses Jahr." Amanda nahm sich das erste Plätzchen um es in die Schokolade zu tauchen. Gemeinsam verzierten sie noch die Kekse und David war, zumindest von Severus, schnell wieder vergessen. Wenn er sich momentan um etwas Gedanken und Sorgen machte, dann war es sicherlich nicht Amandas Bruder.

4


	8. Bescherung in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 8**

**~ Bescherung in Hogwarts ~**

Es war noch recht früh, als Amanda aufwachte, aber irgendwie war das an Weihnachten bei ihr immer so. Vielleicht lag es doch an den bevorstehenden Geschenken. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Severus und kuschelte sich noch einmal enger an ihn. Nach der sehr stressigen Zeit direkt vor Weihnachten, hatten sie den vergangenen Heiligabend ganz gemütlich und ruhig bei Severus verbracht und so genoss Amanda nun noch die stillen Minuten vor dem Aufstehen in den Armen des Mannes, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Severus seufzte leise, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und kuschelte automatisch ein wenig mit. Noch war er nicht ganz wach und diese verschlafene Phase wollte er noch ein bisschen genießen, bevor schließlich der Tag wieder begann.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so zusammen im Bett und wehrten sich gegen den kommenden Morgen. Doch dann konnte Amanda nicht mehr auf der Seite liegen und so küsste sie Severus sanft auf die Stirn und drehte sich in seinem Arm auf die andere Seite. „Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt aufstehen", murmelte dieser daraufhin leise, denn auch er konnte langsam nicht mehr ruhig liegen. Amanda grummelte etwas vor sich hin. „Wenn dich da nichts aufhalten kann", antwortete sie. „An was hast du dabei gedacht", fragte er und musste ein wenig grinsen. „Da gäbe es so einiges", sagte Amanda. „Dann nennen sie mir Beispiele, Miss Brown", raunte Snape leise an ihr Ohr, nachdem er sich etwas zu ihr gebeugt hatte. „Du könntest noch etwas mit mir kuscheln oder anderes tun, was man so im Bett tut." Amanda grinste vor sich hin, während sie das sagte. Er grinste zurück und stellte sich dumm. „Und was tut man da so?" „Och, schlafen unter anderem auch. Aber anderes Wesentliches eigentlich nicht, oder fällt dir da noch etwas ein?" „Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich ja nicht aufstehen wollen", grinste er frech, küsste sie dann aber. Amanda drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn ebenfalls, während sie sanft seinen Arm streichelte. „Vielleicht haben wir da noch etwas vergessen." „Hm, vielleicht", brummte er leise und küsste sie gleich noch einmal, diesmal aber inniger und länger. Amanda seufzte leise und rückte näher zu ihm, während sie sich küssten. Sanft verteilte sie dann einige Küsse auf seinem Hals. Als sie das tat, seufzte auch Severus leise. Es war immer wieder schön, morgens neben Amanda aufzuwachen und sie bei sich zu spüren. Er streichelte ihre Seite unter ihrem Shirt hoch und küsste sie unter dem Ohr. „Frohe Weihnachten übrigens", raunte er dann samtig hinein. Amanda genoss seine Berührungen und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Dir auch sehr frohe Weihnachten, meine scheinen gerade schon sehr gut zu werden." Er grinste ein wenig. „Ja, meine fangen auch ganz gut an, bisher", antwortete er dann leise und küsste sie weiter.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war Snape dann schließlich doch aufgestanden und stand unter der Dusche. Er war es nicht gerade gewohnt, sich morgens schon so sehr körperlich zu betätigen, wie er es gerade vorhin noch mit Amanda getan hatte und so knurrte ihm jetzt auch schon langsam gehörig der Magen. Amanda lag noch einen Moment länger faul im Bett, bevor auch sie aufstand, sich schnell etwas überzog und dann in die Küche ging, um schon einmal das Frühstück vorzubereiten, bevor Severus im Bad fertig war und sie selbst duschen gehen konnte. Dieser brauchte nicht allzu lange, dann erschien er auch schon fertig angezogen und mit feuchten Haaren in der Küche. „Du kannst duschen gehen", sagte er, während er sie kurz küsste. „Ich mache derweil das Frühstück fertig." „So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt", meinte Amanda und drehte sich zu ihm. „Würdest du mir vielleicht einen Kakao machen? Mir ist grad nicht so nach Tee." „Ja, würde ich... Zur Feier des Tages", scherzte er ein wenig. Amanda lachte und wuschelte durch sein nasses Haar, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Da habe ich ja Glück gehabt." „Hey", lachte er etwas und strich sich das Haar wieder glatt. „Bis gleich, ich beeile mich." Mit diesen Worten ging Amanda ins Bad, duschte und zog sich an, bevor sie fünfzehn Minuten später wieder die Küche betrat.

Als Amanda gegangen war, machte sich Severus daran, das Frühstück fertig zuzubereiten und als sie wiederkam, stand schon alles bereit auf dem Tisch. „Das sieht toll aus, allein deswegen hätten wir David doch den Gefallen mit der Familienplanung machen sollen", grinste Amanda und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch. „Wieso?" Snape konnte ihr gerade nicht richtig folgen. „Weil es dann vielleicht öfter ein so tolles Frühstück geben würde." „Ich weiß nicht... dann gäbe es vielleicht eher öfter ein weniger tolles, weil zu wenig Zeit da ist", grinste Severus, als er saß. „Wieso zu wenig Zeit? Und jedes Frühstück öfter mit dir ist schon toll genug." „Hättest du jeden Morgen Zeit, für drei oder mehr Personen so ein Frühstück vorzubereiten? Ich nicht... Zum zweiten kann ich dir allerdings zustimmen." Amanda lachte. „Drei oder mehr? Moment, soweit war ich noch gar nicht. Ich dachte erst einmal an zwei." „Du hast von Familie geredet. Das schließt bei mir Kinder mit ein." „Hm, bei mir zwar nicht zwingend, aber von mir aus gerne." Sie lächelte kurz und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao und nahm sich dann ein Brötchen. Auch Severus nahm sich etwas zu essen. „Ich glaube, das hat alles noch etwas Zeit." „Ich denke auch."

Zusammen frühstückten sie in Ruhe und als Amanda schließlich ihren Becher und ihren Teller geleert hatte, sah sie Severus neugierig an. „Und? Was bekomme ich geschenkt?" „Das wirst du gleich sehen...", sagte er, bevor er sich seinen letzten Bissen in den Mund schob. „Nachher oder gleich?" Sie grinste, denn natürlich war sie gespannt was sie bekommen würde. „Sobald ich mit frühstücken fertig bin. Genügt das als Antwort?" „Gerade so." Amanda schenkte sich noch einen Schluck Tee ein und trank ihn dann, während sie darauf wartete, dass Severus fertig war. Dieser stand auch kurz darauf auf und stellte seinen leeren Teller auf die Spüle. Amanda tat es ihm gleich und räumte dann noch die Lebensmittel an ihren Platz zurück. Nachdem das erledigt war, sah sie Severus grinsend an. „Jetzt?" „Du bist wie ein kleines Kind, weißt du das", grinste er und ging dann voraus ins Wohnzimmer. „Ja weiß ich, das ist Absicht. Bei dir kann ich das ja gefahrlos machen." Amanda folgte ihm in das benachbarte Zimmer. „Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken?" „Es wird dich schon nicht zu sehr abschrecken." Severus grinste. „Wer weiß." Dann ging er zu einem Schrank und öffnete ihn, um Amandas Geschenk zu holen.

Amanda holte Severus Geschenke schnell aus ihrer Tasche, setzte sich dann aufs Sofa und sah ihm erwartungsvoll zu. Als er zurückkam, hielt er ein verpacktes Etwas in der Hand, das man für ein Buch hätte halten können, wäre es nicht so dünn gewesen. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Sofa. „Tja... Bevor du weiterquengelst...", grinste er, „Frohe Weihnachten." Dann überreichte er ihr das Geschenk und küsste sie kurz sanft. „Vielen Dank." Sie reichte ihm eines der beiden Päckchen, die auf ihrem Schoss lagen. „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten." Dann machte sie sich daran, ihr Geschenk auszupacken, sehr gespannt was in diesem ungewöhnlichen Paket sein könnte. Auch Severus bedankte sich für sein Geschenk und die guten Wünsche und machte sich ans Auspacken. Er war gespannt, was Amanda sich dieses Jahr Schönes ausgedacht hatte.

Als das Geschenkpapier verschwunden war, hielt Amanda eine schön gestaltete Mappe in der Hand. Etwas verwundert schlug sie sie auf und fand zunächst eine Patenturkunde, welche auf ihren Namen ausgestellt war, und auf den folgenden Seiten das Rezept für Snapes Rheumagel.

Strahlend und überrascht sah sie Severus an. „Vielen Dank!" Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Aber das kannst du mir doch nicht einfach so geben." „Wieso nicht? Es ist meine Entwicklung und ich kann sie weiterreichen, an wen ich will", entgegnete er ruhig. „Das ist so viel..." Amanda sah ihn etwas betreten an. „Da wirkt mein Geschenk ja ganz winzig gegen", sagte sie dann noch. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", küsste er sie kurz und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich habe mich bisher über jedes deiner Geschenke sehr gefreut." Dann packte er seins vollends aus. „Ich hoffe es", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihm beim Auspacken zu, in der Hoffnung ihm würde es auch diesmal gefallen, was er bekam, auch wenn es erst das erste von zwei Geschenken war. Severus nahm das zum Vorschein gekommene Buch in die Hand und sah es sich genauer an. „Hört sich interessant an. Danke", lächelte er und küsste sie dann kurz. „Bitte, aber das Wichtige kommt erst noch..." Sie lächelte und reichte ihm das zweite Päckchen. „Noch etwas", grinste er fragend und war gespannt, was sie ihm noch schenken wollte. Als er das Päckchen entgegen genommen hatte, packte er es aus und das was zum Vorschein kam, begeisterte ihn noch deutlich mehr als das Buch. Vorsichtig nahm er das Messer aus seiner Box, um es genauer zu betrachten. „_Das_ ist allerdings wirklich ein tolles Geschenk", freute er sich und sah sie an. Schon allein das Messer selbst war mit das Beste, was man zur Verarbeitung von Trankzutaten bekommen konnte, doch der dunkle Holzgriff, der unter anderem mit seinen Initialen verziert war, war noch ein zusätzliches Highlight. „Schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Ich dachte mir, du kannst es vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen." Sie lächelte Severus an, denn es freute sie zu sehen, dass sie offensichtlich die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. „Ganz sicher kann ich es gebrauchen", grinste er. Dann legte er das Messer wieder zurück in den Karton, stellte ihn beiseite und gab Amanda einen Kuss.

„Vielen Dank für dein tolles Geschenk." „Bitte", lächelte er. „Das kann die Apotheke mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell anbieten." „Nein, wohl kaum und wenn doch, kann ich sie jetzt ja verklagen." „Ja, das stimmt." Amanda grinste. „Wann musst du denn zum Mittagessen?" Severus sah kurz auf die Uhr. „In etwa einer Stunde." „Oh, so bald schon... Dann muss ich ja früher bei meiner Mutter auftauchen, als ich befürchtet habe." „Du kannst ruhig noch etwas hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Es zwingt dich keiner, so früh zu deiner Mutter zu gehen", grinste er. „Nein, ich kann ja nicht hier herumsitzen während du oben isst und kaum bist du wieder da, muss ich doch weg. Das werde ich heute, so wie jedes Jahr, über mich ergehen lassen müssen." Dann fiel Amandas Blick auf ihr Geschenk. „Du musst mir dann aber noch einmal zeigen wie es geht, ja?!" „Wenn du willst, dann zeige ich es dir noch einmal." Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Das wäre gut, dann mache ich auch nichts falsch."

Severus zog Amanda etwas in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust, nachher zum Festessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. „Du musst dann vorher einfach noch bei dir daheim vorbei, um deiner Mutter etwas länger zu entgehen", schlug Severus vor. „Stimmt, muss ja noch die Geschenke holen und das kann ja etwas dauern... Kommst du denn dann morgen zu mir?" „Siehst du", grinste er. „Ja, ich komme dann morgen bei dir vorbei. Du musst mir nur sagen, wann." „Wann du möchtest. Zum Mittagessen, oder willst du hier essen?" „Von wollen kann kaum die Rede sein...", antwortete Severus, denn wenn er es sich raussuchen könnte, würde er immer nur mit Amanda essen, doch das konnte er leider nicht. „Ich denke, ich werde aber zum Essen kommen, ja. Man wird mich morgen wohl kaum vermissen..." „Schön, aber nicht, dass Dumbledore sich irgendwann bei mir beschwert." Amanda lächelte und küsste Severus kurz. „Das glaube ich kaum. So wenig wie wir uns sehen", sagte er leise und hielt sie im Arm. „Heute also noch eine Stunde Zeit", sagte sie dann noch leise, denn sie trennte sich nur ungern von ihm, vor allem nicht, um nur ihre Mutter zu besuchen. „Mhm", brummte er dann. „Noch eine Stunde." Auch Severus wollte Amanda eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, vor allem weil er wusste, wie ungern sie bei ihrer Mutter war. Trotz des Unwillens auf beiden Seiten, trennten sie sich schließlich doch und Amanda verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit David bei ihrer Mutter und Severus ging seinen Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts nach.


	9. Weihnachten mit der Familie

**Kapitel 9**

**~ Weihnachen mit der Familie ~**

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages, kam Severus zu Amanda, sie aßen zusammen und verbrachten gemeinsam den Nachmittag des zweiten Weihnachtstages. Gegen halb sechs stand Amanda vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und sah sich nach einer passenden Robe um. „Hast du Wünsche", wollte sie von Severus wissen, der sich gerade ebenfalls etwas anderes anzog. „Du gefällst mir in allem gut. Ich überlasse es also dir", entgegnete er, der sich selbst eine seiner besseren schwarzen Roben anzog. „Sehr hilfreich", grinste Amanda und entschied sich dann für eine dunkelblaue, etwas schickere Robe. Severus grinste zurück. „Siehst du, dieses Problem habe ich nicht. Ich hätte höchstens noch die Wahl zwischen Schwarz und dunkelgrün", lachte er. „In Rot oder ähnlichem würdest du auch komisch aussehen." Amanda lächelte ebenfalls und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um das Geschenk für ihren Vater einzupacken. „Ja, solche Farben überlasse ich anderen." „Das ist nicht die dümmste Entscheidung."

Einige Momente später hatte Amanda die beiden Geschenke verpackt und in eine weihnachtliche Tüte gelegt. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „Hast du Lust, vorher noch spazieren zu gehen? Wo es selbst hier einmal geschneit hat, muss man das ja ausnutzen und wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit." „Ja, wieso nicht? Bevor wir nachher wieder die ganze Zeit im Warmen sitzen." „Schön. Dann lass uns gehen." Daraufhin zogen sie sich beide ihre dicken Winterumhänge an und nachdem sie die verbleibende Zeit mit einem schönen Winterspaziergang verbracht hatten, standen sie vor Carl Browns Tür. Dieser öffnete kurz nach ihrem Klingeln auch lächelnd und bat seine Tochter und ihre Begleitung in seine Wohnung. „Frohe Weihnachten!" Er umarmte Amanda, als sie ihm Flur waren und reichte Severus die Hand. „Ihr seid ja wirklich auf die Minute pünktlich." Amanda lächelte, während sie ihren Umhang auszog. „Das heißt also, dass David noch nicht da ist?!" Mr. Brown schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht." Severus reichte Mr. Brown die Hand und wünschte ihm frohe Weihnachten, dann zog auch er seinen Umhang aus. Dass Amandas Bruder noch nicht erschienen war, wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht. „Na der wird schon noch kommen, Pünktlichkeit gehört ja nicht so zu seinen Stärken", meinte Amanda und hängte ihren Schal auf. Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, kommt doch rein. Möchten sie etwas trinken Professor Snape?" „Gerne", antwortete dieser. „Wein oder etwas anderes? Amanda?" „Ich hätte gern erstmal einen Tee, Wein dann später, aber ich kann ihn mir auch selber machen", antwortete sie auf die Frage ihres Vaters, welcher daraufhin nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, du bist hier Gast, also mache ich das auch." Dann sah er Snape an. „Ich schließe mich Amanda an", sagte dieser ruhig. Mr. Brown nickte. „Gut, geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer und setzt euch. Dann mache ich eben den Tee."

Amanda führte Severus daraufhin ins weihnachtlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit ihm auf das Sofa am Kamin neben den Tannenbaum. Dann sah sie sich die Geschenke an, welche unter dem Baum lagen und grinste Severus daraufhin an. „Du bekommst auch etwas." „Was?" Er warf auf ihre Worte hin auch einen Blick unter den Baum, denn das verwunderte ihn nun doch ein wenig. „Hm... Offensichtlich hast du Recht." „Keine Angst, Sandra bekommt auch etwas, aber freu dich doch. Ist doch sehr nett." Sie lächelte und küsste Severus kurz. „Natürlich ist es das", lächelte er. „Mich wundert es nur ein wenig. Oder sagen wir eher, es überrascht mich." „So soll es ja bei Geschenken auch sein."

Bevor Amanda weiter sprechen konnte, klingelte es erneut. „Oh, ich geh mal besser aufmachen..." So stand sie auf und öffnete ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin die Tür. Nachdem beide ihre Umhänge abgelegt hatten und auch geklärt war, dass sie ebenfalls zunächst Tee trinken wollten, gingen sie zu dritt ins Wohnzimmer. David begrüßte Snape kühl, aber bemüht höflich, während Sandra ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer freundlich einen guten Abend wünschte, bevor sie sich neben David niederließ. Auch Severus begrüßte beide höflich und ruhig, als sie eintraten. Er hoffte, dass sich David wenigstens diesen Abend benehmen konnte und nicht die ganze Stimmung verdarb.

Einen kurzen Moment später betrat dann Carl Brown wieder den Raum und nachdem alle Tassen und Tee hatten und David bereits begonnen hatte, sich über die Plätzchen herzumachen, ergriff er das Wort: „Also meinetwegen können wir auch gerne schon mit dem Geschenke auspacken anfangen." Amanda grinste daraufhin. „Am besten David fängt an, der ist sicherlich am meisten aufgeregt." „Vermutlich", merkte ihr Vater nur an. Daraufhin ließ David sich nicht zweimal bitten und nahm eines seiner Geschenke, um es auszupacken. Natürlich als erstes das größte von allen. Snape verkniff sich ein wenig das Grinsen, als er sah, wie begierig David auf die Geschenke war. Dann neigte er sich ein wenig zu Amanda und sagte leise: „In gewisser Weise merkt man schon, dass ihr Geschwister seid..." „Bei ein oder zwei Dingen vielleicht", meinte Amanda und sah David dann zu, wie er ein Spiel aus dem Geschenkpapier zog und einen noch etwas skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck machte. „Es ist eine Art Wissensspiel, David", erklärte sein Vater. „Es soll wirklich gut sein, habe ich gehört." David nickte und bedankte sich dann, bevor er sich das nächste Geschenk nahm. „Du kannst aber auch ruhig schon etwas auspacken, Amanda", merkte Mr. Brown an, woraufhin diese kurz Severus angrinste und sich dann eins ihrer kleineren Geschenke nahm, welches sich gleich wie ein Buch anfühlte und sich schließlich auch als solches herausstellte. Severus grinste und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, als Amanda sich auch über ihre Geschenke hermachte. In diesem Punkt merkte man wirklich, dass sie und David Geschwister waren. Freudig bedankte sich Amanda ebenfalls bei ihrem Vater, und bevor sie sich das seltsam geformte Geschenk mit ihrem Namen drauf nahm, reichte sie Severus seins. „Damit du nicht so unbeteiligt zusehen musst", meinte sie lächelnd. „Danke. Aber eigentlich wäre das wohl Aufgabe deines Vaters, die Geschenke zu verteilen", sagte er dann. „Ach nein, der sieht das nicht so eng. Was unterm Tannenbaum liegt, darf auch an denjenigen verteilt werden, dessen Namen drauf steht." Mr. Brown lachte daraufhin und sah Snape an. „Da hat Amanda Recht, sie dürfen es also gerne auspacken." „Dann bedanke ich mich", entgegnete Snape Carl Brown und packte sein Geschenk aus. Es kam ein Buch zum Vorschein, mit welchem er schon geliebäugelt hatte. „Oh... Genau das richtige", grinste er ein wenig und sah es sich dann genauer an.

Amanda schmunzelte etwas vor sich hin, während sich das Geschenk, welches sie gerade ausgepackt hatte, als ziemlich kunstvolle Glasschale herausstellte. Natürlich hatte sie mit ihrem Vater darüber gesprochen, was er Severus schenken könnte, aber das musste dieser ja nicht wissen. David hatte in der Zwischenzeit Sandra auch ihr Geschenk gereicht. Allerdings pausierte sie kurz mit dem Auspacken, während sie Snape bei Selbigem zu sah und war über seine so positive Reaktion dann doch überrascht. An einen grinsenden Snape musste sie sich einfach noch gewöhnen. Carl Brown sah derweil auch beim Auspacken der Geschenke zu und freute sich, dass er bei allen den richtigen Geschmack getroffen hatte. Bei David war dieser nicht allzu schwer zu treffen, aber was seine Tochter betraf, war das schon immer etwas schwieriger gewesen, aber bisher schien er nichts Falsches gekauft zu haben. In der Tat freute sich Amanda sehr und als sie schließlich in ihrem letzten Geschenk ein Buch entdeckte, um das sie schon länger herumgelaufen war, bedankte sie sich noch etwas überschwänglicher bei ihrem Vater. Danach war es nur noch David, der mit dem Auspacken beschäftigt war. Severus legte sein Buch schließlich zur Seite, nachdem er etwas darin geblättert hatte und trank einen Schluck Tee. Einige Momente später war David auch endlich fertig und Amanda reichte ihrem Vater ihre beiden Geschenke, wobei sie betonte, dass sie von ihr und Severus zusammen waren. Nachdem Carl Brown die beiden Päckchen ausgepackt hatte, bedankte er sich herzlich bei Amanda und Severus für das Buch und die Flaschen guten Whiskey. Anschließend widmete er sich noch Davids Geschenk.

Einige Minuten später entschuldigte er sich dann in die Küche, da er sich noch um das Abendessen kümmern musste. Daraufhin versuchte Amanda herauszufinden, was ihr Bruder genau geschenkt bekommen hatte, doch der war so sehr damit beschäftigt, die Sachen Sandra zu zeigen, dass Amanda nur das große Spiel erbeute konnte und es schließlich öffnete um herauszufinden, wie die Spielregeln waren. Nachdem sie sich einen groben Überblick verschafft hatte, sah sie sich die Fragenkarten an und stellte fest, dass sie sehr unterschiedlich schwer waren. „Also an manchen Fragen wird David aber kläglich scheitern", meinte sie leise zu Severus und zeigte ihm eine besonders schwierige. „Hm", brummte dieser, als er sie las. „Dann hat es vielleicht noch einen Lerneffekt. Ich glaube nämlich auch nicht, dass er diese Frage beantworten könnte." „Ja, vielleicht..." Amanda fand als nächstes einige Sportfragen. „Hm, an diesen Quidditchfragen würde ich wiederum scheitern. Grundsätzlich hört es sich aber ganz lustig an." Er grinste. „Da brauchst du mich auch nicht zu fragen. Das ist überhaupt nicht mein Fachgebiet." „Aber Davids vermutlich. Vielleicht sollten wir das nachher einfach mal testen." Sie sah Severus an. „Was meinst du?" „Können wir tun", lächelte er ein wenig. „Ich habe nichts dagegen." „Ich werde das nachher mal vorschlagen." Dann lehnte Amanda sich etwas näher zu ihm. „Guck mal die beiden sind aber niedlich zusammen", meinte sie und sah zu David und Sandra hinüber, die gerade die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich eines von Davids Geschenken genauer ansahen. Severus sah kurz zu den beiden hinüber und grinste dann Amanda ein wenig an. „Findest du?" „Ja", flüsterte sie. „So jung und unschuldig, keine Sorgen und total ineinander verschossen." Ihre Aussage wurde gerade auch noch durch ein gemeinschaftliches Kichern von David und Sandra unterstützt. „Hm", brummte Snape und fuhr leise fort: „Es gibt eindeutig Dinge hier im Raum, die ich niedlicher finde." Er musste daraufhin ein wenig grinsen. Etwas skeptisch sah Amanda Severus an. „Ich hoffe du meinst nicht mich." Er lachte ein wenig. „Wieso nicht?" „Ich bin schon ein wenig alt, um noch _niedlich_ zu sein, findest du nicht?" „Was möchtest du dann sein, wenn nicht niedlich? Alt", grinste Severus fragend und scherzend. „Wenn ich alt bin, bist du ja schon ein Greis", meinte Amanda und sah ihn an. „Vielleicht eher süß als niedlich." „Oh... Männer werden mit dem Alter nur interessanter... Frauen dagegen hässlich", konterte Snape, doch ernst meinte er das natürlich eher weniger. „Dann von mir aus... süß... Wenn du das bevorzugst." „Hässlich??? Na dann such dir besser schon mal eine jüngere Frau, hast ja genug Auswahl in Hogwarts", entgegnete sie gespielt eingeschnappt. „Die sind alle minderjährig. Außerdem...", raunte er dann leise etwas an ihr Ohr und hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Hals. „Außerdem ist es mir wichtiger, die Frau hat etwas im Köpfchen, als nur ein schönes Gesicht. Warum sollte ich dann umsatteln, wenn ich bei dir beides haben kann..." Amanda grinste und küsste ihn kurz. „Na dann hab ich ja gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt."

David hatte aus dem Augenwinkel durchaus gesehen, was gerade bei Snape und Amanda passierte, aber er beschloss es besser soweit es ging zu ignorieren und sich lieber mit seiner Freundin zu beschäftigen. „Wenn du es so nennen willst", grinste Severus ein wenig. „Wie sollte ich es denn stattdessen nennen", wollte Amanda wissen. In der Zwischenzeit war Carl Brown mit dem Kochen fertig geworden und trug nun gerade die erste Schüssel ins Wohnzimmer, um sie auf den gedeckten Tisch zu stellen. „Wir können dann gleich essen", sagte er, während er zurück in die Küche ging. David und Sandra erhoben sich daraufhin und gingen hinüber zum Esstisch. „Ich weiß es nicht... Es ist schön, wenn du es als Glück betrachtest", küsste er sie noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf. „Natürlich", sagte Amanda, bevor sie sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte.

So saßen alle fünf kurze Zeit später beim Essen und genossen die leckeren Speisen. „Wollen wir vielleicht gleich Davids neues Spiel ausprobieren", schlug Amanda vor, als sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig war. Ihr Vater war auch schon fertig mit dem Essen und sah sie an. „Ja, ich finde das ist eine sehr gute Idee, wenn die anderen auch Lust dazu haben." David sah noch nicht ganz begeistert aus. „Dann verlieren wir doch sowieso!" Amanda runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. „Wir würden natürlich in gemischten Mannschaften spielen, sonst ist es ja unfair." „Also ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee", sagte Sandra dann etwas schüchtern und sah in die Runde. „Tja David, da bist du wohl überstimmt", meinte Amanda. „Wieso? Snape hat auch noch nichts gesagt..." „Für sie immer noch Professor Snape, oder allenfalls Mr. Snape, _Mr._ Brown..." ,entgegnete dieser. „Und ich habe nichts dagegen, das Spiel zu spielen. Allerdings sind wir fünf Leute und daraus lassen sich schlecht 2 Gruppen bilden", gab er dann noch zu bedenken. „Na ja wir brauchen ja auch jemanden, der die Fragen stellt, so wie ich die Regeln verstanden habe", warf Amanda ein. „Das kann dann doch _Professor_ Snape machen, der hat da ja Übung." Dieser grinste daraufhin ein wenig süffisant. „Vermissen sie meinen Unterricht so sehr, dass ich ihnen jetzt auch noch Fragen stellen soll, Mr. Brown?" Dann trank er einen Schluck, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sofern sich niemand anderes bereiterklärt den Spielleiter zu machen, werde ich es tun. Andernfalls... bilde ich einfach eine Gruppe mit ihrer Freundin, Mr. Brown. Dann kann sich ihre Schwester mit ihnen herumärgern." Daraufhin grinste er Amanda ein wenig schadenfroh an, meinte es allerdings nicht böse.

„Ich werde die Aufgabe des Spielleiters übernehmen, dann könnt ihr alle spielen", schlug Carl Brown vor und sah dann seine beiden Kinder an. „Ich finde das ist gut und die Gruppenaufteilung gefällt mir auch. Na ja, auch wenn Severus und Sandra dann sicherlich gewinnen werden", warf Amanda ein. David hingegen gefiel diese Aufteilung gar nicht sonderlich. „Eigentlich würde ich lieber mit Sandra spielen", sagte er dann und ignorierte Snapes Worte einfach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dann sehr fair wäre", merkte sein Vater an. „Hm, okay. Dann spiel ich mit Amanda", meinte David dann wenig begeistert. „Sie wissen auch nicht was sie wollen, Brown", kommentierte Snape Davids Worte. „Vorhin haben sie sich noch lauthals beschwert, dass sie verlieren würden, gegen ihre Schwester und mich. Andererseits... Jetzt werden sie einfach gegen mich und ihre Freundin verlieren", grinste er ein wenig. Amanda lachte. „Hey Moment mal! Ich bin auch noch da!" „Du zählst offensichtlich nicht", warf David ein. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zauberte Mr. Brown das Geschirr zurück in die Küche. „Ich hole schon einmal das Spiel, während ihr euch einigt", sagte er, stand dann auf und ging hinüber zum Tannenbaum. „Das weiß ich", grinste Severus Amanda an und lachte dann ein wenig, nachdem er weiter gesprochen hatte. „Aber ich bin trotzdem siegessicher." Von der Seite sah sie Severus an. „Ach? Ist das so? Dann setz dich besser mal zu Sandra, sonst wird das nichts mit dem gewinnen." David gab Sandra noch einen kurzen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf, um mit Snape Plätze zu tauschen. Carl kam zurück an den Tisch und machte sich daran, das Spiel aufzubauen. „Ja, allerdings. Trotzdem viel Glück", sagte Severus noch, bevor er aufstand und sich neben Sandra setzte.


	10. Wizzquiz

**Kapitel 10**

**~ Wizquiz ~**

Als sich Snape neben Sandra und David neben Amanda gesetzt und Carl Brown das Spiel fertig aufgebaut und sich die Spielregeln durchgelesen hatte, erklärte er diese noch kurz den anderen, dann fragte er: „Möchte jemand noch etwas zu trinken bevor wir anfangen?" Amanda und Sandra schüttelten nur den Kopf und David stand auf, da er etwas trinken wollte, aber er wartete noch, ob Snape auch etwas haben wollte. „Nein danke", erwiderte dieser, denn er war gerade nicht durstig. „Dann wählt noch jede Gruppe seine Spielfigur und stellt sie auf das Startfeld", sagte Brown senior daraufhin und legte die zur Auswahl stehenden Holzfigürchen in die Mitte. Amanda suchte sich eine Figur aus und stellte sie auf den Start. Es war ein kleiner Kessel, aus dem unaufhörlich Blasen blubberten. Sandra hingegen sah unsicher Snape neben sich an. Sie wusste nicht so richtig, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und traute sich schon gar nicht, einfach eine Figur auszusuchen. David ging in die Küche und kam einige Momente später mit einer Kanne Kakao und tatsächlich auch fünf Tassen wieder und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Snape fing indes Sandras Blick auf und antwortete ihrer stummen Frage. „Welche sie wollen... Mein Favorit wurde gerade weggeschnappt." Daraufhin musste er ein wenig grinsen und wartete schließlich darauf, dass Carl Brown das Spiel eröffnete. Schüchtern lächelte Sandra und nahm sich dann den Drachen und stellte ihn auf seinen Platz auf dem Spielfeld. In dem Moment sah David, welche Figur Amanda sich ausgesucht hatte. „Och, was soll denn der blöde Kessel? Hättest du nicht den Schnatz nehmen können?" „Nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich will ja wenigstens eine Sache besser haben als Severus." Dieser grinste nur.

Mr. Brown sammelte derweil die restlichen Figürchen wieder ein und legte sie zurück in die Schachtel. „Schön... Wem soll ich die erste Frage stellen", fragte er dann in die Runde, während er die Karten mit seinem Zauberstab kurz antippte, die sich daraufhin von alleine mischten. „Sollen doch Sandra und Severus anfangen, die sind hier ja am meisten Gäste", lächelte Amanda. „Also gut", lächelte Brown senior. „Dann hier die erste Frage. Etwas aus der Tierwelt... Wo befinden sich die zwei Drachenreservate Großbritanniens? Und der Bonus: Welche Drachen leben dort?" Nachdem er die Karte vorgelesen hatte, sah er Snape und Sandra fragend an, ob sie diese Frage beantworten konnten. Ansonsten ging sie an die gegnerische Gruppe und durfte von dieser beantwortet werden. Severus grinste zufrieden ein wenig, als er die Frage hörte. Das waren schon einmal die ersten drei sicheren Punkte auf ihrem Konto. „Nun, Miss Adams...", sah er seine Nebensitzerin an. „lassen sie uns die ersten drei Punkte einfahren..." „Ich red kein Wort mehr mit dir Severus, wenn du den ganzen Abend so siegessicher bleibst", sagte Amanda, meinte das aber natürlich nicht ernst, wobei David aber schon auf einen aufkeimenden Streit hoffte. Sandra hatte in der Zwischenzeit überlegt und sah dann Carl Brown an, um die Frage zu beantworten: „Also das müssten der Walisische Grünling und der Schwarze Hebride aus Wales beziehungsweise von den Hebriden sein." Severus grinste Amanda daraufhin nur an. „Wieso? Ich bin doch nicht schuld, wenn meine Mitspielerin alle Fragen richtig beantwortet." „Prima... richtig", antwortete Mr. Brown derweil Sandra. „Drei Felder vor. So, dann passt mal auf ihr zwei", wandte er sich dann an seine Kinder und zog eine neue Frage. „Oh, also wenn ihr da nicht nachzieht, dann weiß ich auch nicht", grinste er. „Wer ist aktueller Zaubereiminister? Bonus: Wer war davor Minister?" „Das darfst du beantworten, David. Wehe du vergeigst das!" David sah seine Schwester finster an. „Cornelius Fudge", sagte er und musste dann überlegen. „Ich glaube Millicent Bagnold war es davor." „Auch drei Felder vor. Und lass dich von deiner Schwester nicht immer so unterbuttern", entgegnete sein Vater, während der brodelnde Kessel schon drei Felder vorgaloppierte und sich neben den Drachen stellte, der sofort Feuer spie. „So... Was haben wir als nächstes?" Er legte die alte Frage zur Seite und zog eine neue Karte. „Eieiei... Das weiß ja nicht einmal ich. Wer ist der Autor oder die Autorin der Toadstool Tales? Bonus: Warum wurden sie verboten und aus dem Verkehr gezogen?" Gespannt sah er Snape und Sandra an, nachdem er vorgelesen hatte.

Sandra machte zunächst große Augen und sah dann ratlos Snape neben sich an, denn sie hatte wirklich gar keine Ahnung. David lachte schadenfroh, denn er war ziemlich sicher, dass keiner von beiden die Frage beantworten konnte. Amanda hingegen sah Severus erwartungsvoll an, denn sie ahnte schon, dass er zumindest einen Teil der Frage wusste. Dieser zog, während Carl Brown die Frage verlas, eine Augenbraue hoch, doch als er geendet hatte, umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen seine Lippen. „Tja... Ein wirklich interessantes Werk... Leider ist mir noch nie ein Exemplar in die Hände gefallen... Beatrix Bloxam", beantwortete er dann die Frage. „Und verboten und aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurden die Geschichten, weil die darin vorkommenden Giftpilze sich als gesundheitsschädlich herausstellten. Angeblich wurde dem Leser schon alleine dann übel und schwindelig, wenn er nur über die Pilze las, oder deren Abbildungen ansah..." Mr. Brown nickte anerkennend, als Snape geendet hatte. „Alles vollkommen richtig und schon wieder etwas dazugelernt. Drei Punkte", lächelte er dann und legte die Karte beiseite. „Danke", erwiderte Severus und sah daraufhin Amanda und danach David an. Da hatte sich dieser wohl zu früh gefreut. Der Miniaturdrache flog währenddessen ein paar Felder vorwärts. „Das war ja klar gewesen. Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn du das nicht gewusst hättest. Wollen doch mal sehen, was uns als nächstes erwartet", meinte Amanda, während Sandra sich über den Fortschritt freute. „Das kann ich euch sagen", entgegnete ihr Vater und las die nächste Frage vor. „Etwas für dich Amanda... Wozu dient der Trunk des Friedens und wie verändert sich die Wirkung bei Braufehlern oder Überdosierung?"

Als er diese Frage hörte, konnte sich Snape einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen und spielte auf sein Kompliment von vor dem Essen an, indem er sie als intelligent bezeichnet hatte. „Enttäusch mich nicht, Amanda. Sonst überlege ich mir das von vorhin noch einmal", grinste er scherzhaft. „Halt dich mal da raus, da drüben", sagte Amanda und sah Severus herausfordernd an. „Also der Trank hilft gegen Ängste, Aufregung und Anspannung und wenn David ihn brauen würde, würde er vermutlich als starkes Schlafmittel wirken und wäre vielleicht auch tödlich bei zu hoher Dosierung." „Haha, sehr lustig", meinte David und sah seinen Vater an, um zu erfahren ob sie recht hatte. Sandra musste auf Amandas Kommentar hin nur lachen und sah ihren Freund dann grinsend an. „Lustig vielleicht nicht, aber richtig", kommentierte Mr. Brown und legte die Karte weg. „Bis jetzt liefert ihr euch ja noch ein Kopf an Kopf-Rennen. Mal sehen, ob das die nächste Frage etwas ändert." Dann zog er erneut eine Karte. Snape antwortete währenddessen auf Amanda. „Da hast du ja gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt – Intelligenzbolzen", grinste er frotzelnd. „Hallo, aufpassen", mischte sich dann Carl Brown wieder ein. Irgendwie hatte er gerade sehr viel Spaß, mit seinen Kindern und ihren Partnern dieses Spiel zu spielen. Er hatte das Gefühl, es machte die Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Pärchen etwas lockerer. „Die Frage... Bei Merlin, was ist denn _das_?! Was ist ein Gubraith-Feuer und was lässt sich über dessen Erschaffung sagen? Wohl wieder eine Frage für sie, Professor Snape."

„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier der Intelligenzbolzen ist, Professor", entgegnete Amanda bloß, während sich Sandra langsam etwas überflüssig vorkam, bei diesen schweren Fragen. Severus schmunzelte Amanda etwas an, dann beugte er sich zu Sandra und gab ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme die Antwort ein, um sie auch mal wieder zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Unglaublich... Der scheint es schon wieder zu wissen", schüttelte Quizmaster Brown etwas verwundert, aber angenehm überrascht den Kopf. Amanda seufzte und sah dann grinsend ihren Vater an. „Es hätte mich verwundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre." David hingegen beäugte Snape kritisch dabei, wie er Sandra die Antwort zuflüsterte. Der sollte sich mal bloß von seiner Freundin fernhalten! Diese hingegen wurde bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit etwas rot und lächelte Snape dann freundlich an, bevor sie sich schließlich bedankte und die Antwort sagte. „Das ist ein ewiges Feuer, welches nicht erlischt und weil man es nur durch einen schwierigen Zauber erschaffen kann, ist es sehr selten." Etwas unsicher, ob sie auch alles richtig wiedergegeben hatte, sah sie noch einmal zu Snape. Der lächelte sie kurz an und nickte, dann sah er Amandas Vater wieder an, darauf wartend, dass er ihnen drei Punkte für die richtige Antwort gutschrieb. „Tja, was soll ich dazu noch sagen... Richtig. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt... Wollen mal sehen, was nun kommt. Zum Glück bin ich Spielleiter", lachte dieser, dann stellte er seinen Kindern wiederum eine Frage. „Wer oder was ist Quodpot? Die Bonusfrage gibt es erst, wenn ihr die Frage beantworten könnt."

Amanda schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber so verrückt wie es sich anhört, hat es was mit Sport zu tun." Sie sah David erwartungsvoll an, der etwas triumphierend zurück blickte. „Haha! Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, was ich weiß und du nicht!" Er grinste seine Schwester breit an. „Das ist so ähnlich wie Quidditch und kommt aus Amerika." „Gut und wer hat es erfunden", stellte sein Vater die Bonusfrage. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sein Sohn diese Frage beantworten können würde und gönnte ihm dieses Erfolgserlebnis natürlich auch. Davids Grinsen wurde kleiner. „Och, wer will das denn wissen? Das ist doch egal wer es erfunden hat... Keine Ahnung." „Große Klappe und dann...", giftete Amanda etwas. „Da ziehen unsere Chancen dahin." „Mecker hier mal nicht so rum, du hast es gar nicht gewusst", entgegnete ihr Bruder. „Na, na, na... Jetzt streitet euch mal nicht, wegen so etwas. Es sind ja noch ein paar Fragen, bis zum Ziel. Immerhin gibt es einen Punkt. Und es war übrigens Abraham Peasegood. Steht jedenfalls hier... Ich hätte es auch nicht gewusst, Junge", tröstete er dann David, während er eine neue Karte zog und die Frage überflog. „Beim Barte Merlins", stöhnte er dann auf. „Jetzt verfolgt mich diese Frau auch noch bis hier her...", dann las er die Frage vor. „Nennen sie ein populäres Lied von Celestina Warbeck. Bonus: Zitieren sie aus dem Liedtext." „Celestina wer", fragte Snape nach, denn dieser Name rief im ersten Moment keinerlei Erinnerung in ihm vor, was wohl daran lag, dass er weder die Hexenwoche las, noch im Magischen Rundfunk die Hexenstunde hörte. „Ich hoffe, ihnen sagt das mehr, Miss Adams..."

„Gut, dass ihr diese Frage habt", meinte Amanda nur, denn natürlich wusste sie, wer diese Sängerin war, denn ihre Mutter fand sie ganz toll und daher hätte auch Amanda etwas aus einem Lied zitieren können und verstand die Reaktion ihres Vaters nur zu gut. Sandra sah Snape kurz an und antwortete dann. „Ja, also ein ziemlich bekanntes Lied ist _Ein Kessel voller heißer starker Liebe_ und der Text geht so: _Komm und rühr meinen Kessel, bist du einer der's richtig macht, koch ich dir heiße, starke Liebe, die dich warm hält heute Nacht. _Während sie das Lied zitierte, wurde Sandra ziemlich rot und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Ich finde es eigentlich ganz schrecklich, aber meine Mutter hört das gerne..." „Bei Merlin... Wer denkt sich denn solche Texte aus", kommentierte Snape Sandras Antwort. „Ja. Sie sehen, sie haben nichts verpasst, wenn sie Celestina Warbeck nicht kennen", entgegnete Carl Brown. „Die Antwort ist richtig. Erschreckend, wie viele Frauen diesen Schund hören... Drei Punkte."

„Ich kann gar nichts dafür", verteidigte sich Sandra und wurde noch etwas roter. „Nein kannst du auch nicht", meinte Amanda. „Sei mal froh, dass du es wusstest, nun gewinnt ihr ganz sicher." „Das hat auch niemand gesagt, Miss Adams", sagte Snape. „Und ich werde mich hüten etwas zu sagen, den immerhin haben sie unseren Vorsprung gesichert", sagte er zufrieden und ein wenig grinsend.

„Also lasst uns zur nächsten Frage gehen... Ich muss diesen Ohrwurm wieder aus dem Kopf kriegen, das ist ja furchtbar... _Komm und rühr meinen Kessel..._", Carl Brown schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich an seine beiden Kinder. „Ihr seid dran... Wer oder was ist das Zauberergamot? Bonus: Nennen sie mindestens zwei aktuelle Mitglieder." Fragend sah Amanda ihren Bruder an, doch der machte nicht den Eindruck, als könnte er diese Frage komplett beantworten, also kam sie ihm lieber zuvor: „Das ist unser höchstes Gericht, was es nebenher nicht vor Fehlentscheidungen bewahrt, aber das ist ja nicht gefragt. Mitglieder sind gerade zum Beispiel Albus Dumbledore und Griselda Marchbanks." „Das hätte ich auch gewusst", protestierte David. „Na du sahst nicht danach aus. Die nächste Frage darfst du dann beantworten, Brüderchen." „Richtig, drei Punkte", entgegnete Mr. Brown nur. Der Kessel galoppierte wieder vorwärts. „Hm", brummte er dann, als er die nächste Frage durchgelesen hatte. „Wer oder was ist Jobberknoll? Bonus gibt es diesmal erst nach der Antwort."

„Endlich wieder eine Frage, die ich beantworten kann", sagte Snape. „Oder wollen sie, Miss Adams?"

„Oh ja...da mussten wir ja auch lange drauf warten, Severus, haben schon alle deine Stimme vermisst", scherzte Amanda. Sandra schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn sie hatte zwar eine Ahnung, war aber nicht annähernd sicher. „Nein, beantworten sie lieber die Frage." „Dann sollte ich euch nicht mehr warten lassen", entgegnete Severus und beantwortete dann die Frage. „Ein Jobberknoll ist ein kleiner, magischer Vogel, mit blau gesprenkeltem Gefieder, der in Nordeuropa und Amerika lebt und dessen Federn als Zutat in Wahrheitselixieren und Gedächtnistränken verwendet werden..." Carl Brown legte die Karte weg. „Drei Punkte... Der Bonus ist auch schon beantwortet. Lebensraum und Verwendung..." Severus grinste zufrieden. „Ich hatte eigentlich nichts vermisst", meinte David nur leise, bevor er von seinem Vater wissen wollte, wie es weiterging. „Das war's schon", entgegnete dieser. „Professor Snape hat den Bonus schon unwissentlich mitbeantwortet." „Ich kann ihnen gerne noch etwas mehr über den Jobberknoll erzählen, wenn sie noch nicht genug haben, Mr. Brown", meldete sich Severus wieder zu Wort. „Es ist nämlich ein ganz erstaunlicher Vogel... Er gibt während seines ganzen Lebens nur einen einzigen Laut von sich und das ist in seiner Todesstunde. Dann entfährt ihm ein langgezogener Schrei, der in umgekehrter Reihenfolge sämtliche Geräusche wiederholt, die der Jobberknoll während seines ganzen Lebens gehört hat. Diese besondere Eigenschaft des Vogels ist auch der Grund, warum seine Federn als Zutat in Wahrheitselixieren und Gedächtnistränken verwendet werden." „Na hoffentlich werden die nicht so alt", meinte David nur, während seine Schwester nur ein geschmunzeltes _Besserwisser_ übrig hatte. „Ja, das könnte in der Tat etwas laut werden, am Ende", grinste Snape ein wenig, auf Davids Kommentar. Dann verlas dessen Vater die nächste Frage, in der es um Quidditch ging. Er wollte von David und Amanda wissen, wie viele Mannschaften in der Britischen und Irischen Liga spielten und der Bonus bestand darin, mindestens drei Mannschaften aufzuzählen. Das war wieder eine Frage für David, dachte er sich, nachdem er sie vorgelesen hatte.

In der Tat konnte David diese Frage ohne Probleme beantworten und zählte die Chudley Cannons, die Holyhead Harpies und die Bellycastel Bats als Beispiele auf. Als nächste waren Sandra und Snape wieder an der Reihe. Es war die Frage, wer Myron Wagtail war. „Den Bonus gibt es diesmal wieder nach der ersten Antwort", fügte Mr. Brown an. "Das ist ihre Frage, Miss Adams. Sie wissen da sicherlich mehr als ich", gab Severus die Frage an Sandra weiter. Er wusste zwar, dass Wagtail ein Sänger war und meinte auch zu wissen, dass er zu den Schwestern des Schicksals gehörte, doch sicher war er sich ganz und gar nicht. Sandra grinste etwas, denn natürlich wusste sie, wer das war. „Das ist der Sänger der Schwestern des Schicksals." „Und für mindestens drei weitere Bandmitglieder gibt es den Bonus noch dazu", lächelte Carl Brown daraufhin. „Kein Problem! Sieht wohl echt schlecht aus für euch, David. Also: Kirley Duke, Merton Graves und Gideon Crumb." Sandra lächelte, denn sie freute sich, auch mal etwas zu wissen. „Mhm", bestätigte Brown senior. „Alles richtig. Prima." Severus nickte anerkennend in Sandras Richtung und lächelte sie kurz ein wenig an. Es war wirklich kein Fehler gewesen, mit ihr eine Gruppe zu bilden, auch wenn David sich auch nicht schlecht schlug, im Team mit seiner Schwester. Die beiden waren ihnen immer noch dicht auf den Fersen.

„So... Die nächste Frage... Wer schrieb _Tanz mit einer Todesfee_? Und der Bonus ist, drei weitere Titel des Autors oder der Autorin zu nennen..." Carl Brown sah Amanda und David auffordernd an. Amanda verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Weißt du das, David? Dann darfst du es gerne beantworten, bei der Frage bin ich nicht so scharf drauf." „Na ja es ist schon mal Gilderoy Lockhart, aber keine Ahnung was er sonst noch geschrieben hat." „Hm, na gut. _Gammeln mit Ghulen_, _Abstecher mit Vampiren_ und _Ferien mit Vetteln_. DAS ist Schund, Severus. Dagegen ist die Musik noch fast harmlos." „Du hast diesen Schwachsinn hoffentlich nicht gelesen", entgegnete dieser, denn er wusste, dass Lockhart seine Bücher hauptsächlich nur dazu nutzte, um sich darin in Szene zu setzen. „Gelesen wohl nicht, aber sobald ein neues Buch von diesem Lockhart auf den Markt kommt, gibt es für meine Ex-Frau kein Halten und kein anderes Thema mehr...", beantwortete Carl Brown Snapes Frage und rollte dabei ein wenig mit den Augen, während er die nächste Karte zog. „Drei Punkte übrigens."

„Ah", kommentierte Severus. „Da tun sich wirklich Abgründe auf..." So langsam wunderte es ihn gar nicht mehr, dass sich Amandas Vater von ihrer Mutter hatte scheiden lassen. „Ganz tiefe, aber besser du weißt es jetzt, als irgendwann später", meinte Amanda und grinste etwas. Sandra hatte die Bücher von Lockhart zwar gelesen, war aber nicht so begeistert wie manche ihrer Freundinnen und aufgrund der Reaktionen auf den Autor verschwieg sie das auch lieber. Severus grinste zurück. „Ja, dann bin ich vorgewarnt." Dann hörte er ihrem Vater zu, der die nächste Frage für sie verlas. Als er jedoch hörte, um was es ging, zog er ein wenig die Augenbraue hoch und sein Gesicht wurde unmerklich etwas ernster. Auch Mr. Brown war sich der leichten Brisanz der Frage bewusst, doch er hatte sie nun einmal gerade gezogen. Es war die Frage, welche Strafe auf die Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche stand und als Bonus waren alle drei namentlich zu nennen. „Können sie diese Fragen beantworten, Miss Adams", wollte Snape ruhig von Davids Freundin wissen, denn er selbst hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, über dieses Thema große Reden zu schwingen. Sandra nickte und antwortete dann etwas ruhiger als sonst: „Das sind der Imperius-, der Cruciatus- und der Todesfluch und man kommt lebenslang nach Askaban, wenn man einen davon anwendet." „Richtig. Drei Punkte", entgegnete Carl Brown knapp und verlas dann die nächste Frage an seine Kinder gewandt.

Sie spielten noch eine Weile und beide Gruppen lieferten sich lange ein Kopf an Kopf-Rennen, doch am Ende zeichnete sich dann doch ab, wer wohl gewinnen würde. „So... Vermutlich wird das eure letzte Frage werden, sofern die anderen beiden die nächste Frage mit Bonus richtig beantworten können", sagte Carl schließlich zu seinen Kindern. „Wer ist der aktuelle Schulleiter von Hogwarts und wer war dessen Vorgänger?" Auffordernd sah Amanda David an, dieser konnte aber nur einen Teil richtig beantworten. „Also momentan ist es Albus Dumbledore, aber davor..." Seine Schwester schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Davor war es Armando Dippet." „Beides richtig", lächelte ihr Vater und legte das Kärtchen auf den benutzten Stapel. „So...", wandte er sich dann an Severus und Sandra. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob das Spiel nun ein Ende findet" Er zog eine neue Karte und las vor: „Was sind Antiobskuranten? Und der Bonus verlangt drei Beispiele." Gespannt sah er die beiden an. Er selbst hätte diese Fragen beantworten können. Sandra sah Snape an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, um was es sich dabei handeln könnte. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie etwas entschuldigend. „Dafür bin ich ja da", grinste dieser sie etwas an. „Wollen wir die Gemeinschaft mal erlösen... Antiobskurant ist der Sammelbegriff für alle magischen Geräte, die zum Aufspüren von irgendwelchen dunklen Bedrohungen, Heimlichkeiten und Täuschungen dienen. Einige davon werden gerne von Auroren verwendet. Beispiele wären Spickoskope, Geheimnisdetektoren und Feindgläser." „Vollkommen richtig. Damit wäre also das Spiel beendet. Ein knapper, aber verdienter Sieg", entgegnete Mr. Brown, lächelte und sah dann dem kleinen Drachen zu, wie er auf das Zielfeld zusteuerte und dort ein paar Loopings flog. „Ihr beide habt aber natürlich auch toll gespielt", fügte er dann an seiner Kinder gewandt noch an, während er die Karten einsammelte. Amanda lachte. „Dad, wir sind schon etwas größer. Mit dem pädagogischen Verlierer-Trost brauchst du da nicht mehr kommen." Sie sah Sandra und Severus an. „Na herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich hab es ja gleich gewusst." Sandra lächelte daraufhin zufrieden und bedankte sich. David hingegen schien die Niederlage etwas mehr zu treffen, denn er behielt seine Glückwünsche für sich.

Nachdem Amanda die beiden Spielfiguren zurück in den Karton gelegt hatte, stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich kurz, da sie auf die Toilette musste. Als sie wieder kam, blieb sie aber in der Wohnzimmertür stehen. „Soll ich noch etwas aus der Küche holen? Kekse oder etwas zu trinken", wollte sie von den anderen vier Personen wissen. Severus bedankte sich indes bei Sandra für die gute Zusammenarbeit und danach bei Amanda für die Glückwünsche und als diese wieder zurückkam, stand er gerade auf, um sich ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten. „Ich hätte jetzt gerne etwas", antwortete er, während er auf sie zukam, denn auch er hatte langsam das Bedürfnis, einmal auszutreten. "Für mich bitte auch etwas", sagte ihr Vater, während er das Spiel zur Seite legte. „Übrigens...", grinste er etwas scherzhaft und deutete auf den Mistelzweig, als er seine Tochter und Snape darunter stehen sah. Stirn runzelnd sah Amanda nach oben und entdeckte die Pflanze, die über dem Türrahmen hing. „Oh...da habe ich wohl nicht so gut aufgepasst", meinte sie nur und sah Severus lächelnd an. „Also Amanda, dieses Jahr kommst du offensichtlich nicht drum herum", scherzte ihr Vater.

Sandra und David hatten noch etwas zu diskutieren gehabt und bemerkten jetzt erst was los war und sahen nun mehr oder weniger erwartungsvoll auf das Paar in der Tür. Auch Severus sah nach oben. „Tja... ich wohl auch nicht", sagte er dann zu Amanda und sah sie an. „Das heißt jetzt also, wir müssen uns diesem Brauch beugen, ja?" „Ja, ich befürchte es. Bisher habe ich mich immer drücken können, aber da warst du auch nicht da." „Tja dann...", sagte Snape und zog sie etwas zu sich. „Bringe ich es hinter mich. Meine Blase zwingt mich nämlich dazu", grinste er. Dann küsste er Amanda kurz. „Später mehr", flüsterte er ihr dann noch leise ins Ohr und grinste ein wenig. Es war noch immer nicht sein Ding, sie vor großem Publikum lange und innig zu küssen. Carl Brown sah schmunzelnd dem Kuss zu. Snape hatte an diesem Abend durch sein Verhalten sehr viel mehr seiner Achtung gewonnen. David hingegen hatte sich weniger überzeugen lassen und vermied es, seiner Schwester beim Küssen zuzusehen. Amanda lächelte Severus noch kurz hinterher, bevor sie in die Küche ging und eine Flasche Wein, Saft und Wasser mit entsprechenden Gläsern holte und alles inklusive einer Schale Kekse auf dem Couchtisch verteilte. „Wenn jemand noch was anderes will, muss er es sich selber holen", sagte sie dann und setzte sich auf das noch freie Sofa. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Snape wieder und setzte sich neben sie.

Nachdem jeder etwas getrunken hatte, sah Carl kurz aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass es gerade wieder aufgehört hatte zu schneien. „Hat jemand vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang im Park draußen? Wo wir solange herumgesessen haben?" Amanda nickte. „Ja gerne. Etwas Bewegung wäre sicherlich gut." Davids Gesicht war hingegen wenig begeistert, während Sandra durchaus einen zustimmenden Gesichtsausdruck machte, aber zunächst nichts sagte. „Dazu sage ich auch nicht nein", antwortete Severus, denn auch er konnte gerade etwas Bewegung und frische Luft gebrauchen, wenn er ehrlich war.


	11. Fröhliche Weihnachten

**Kapitel 11**

**~ Fröhliche Weihnachten ~**

Einige Minuten später war auch David überredet und nachdem alle ihre Umhänge, Schals und Mützen angezogen hatten, gingen sie in den nahen Park, um sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten. „Das war eine gute Idee, Dad", meinte Amanda, als sie ein Stück gegangen waren und nahm dann Severus Hand. Dieser drückte Amandas sanft ein wenig, als er ihren Griff spürte und ging neben ihr her. Die frische Luft tat gut, denn sie regte wieder ein wenig seinen Geist an, der durch die warme Luft der Wohnung und das Wissensspiel etwas müde geworden war.

Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit gegangen, als Amanda von etwas Kaltem und Schwerem im Nacken getroffen wurde, woraufhin sie zusammen zuckte und sich ruckartig umdrehte, nur um Davids grinsendes Gesicht ein paar Meter entfernt zu sehen. „Du kannst es auch nicht lassen kleiner Bruder, oder?" Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und schon flog ein weiterer Schneeball in Amandas Richtung, dem sie grade noch ausweichen konnte, indem sie sich bückte. „Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt..." Amanda nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und gab ihn Severus, damit sie ihn im Getümmel nicht verlor. „Passt du bitte einen kleinen Moment darauf auf?"

Snape drehte sich auch um, als er bemerkte, dass Amanda etwas am Hinterkopf getroffen hatte. Etwas unwillig sah er David an, doch im Halbdunkel des Parks konnte dieser das wohl kaum erkennen. Aufgrund des zweiten Schneeballs trat er gelassen ein wenig zur Seite und nahm dann Amandas Zauberstab entgegen. „Sicher... Ich an deiner Stelle würde aber einfach ein paar Schneebälle verhexen", grinste er etwas. „Ich mach den auch so platt, keine Sorge", grinste sie zurück und bückte sich dann, um den ersten Schneeball zu formen. Carl trat etwas aus der Schussbahn und somit näher zu Snape. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", kommentierte er das Verhalten seiner Kinder nur.  
Amanda hatte ihren ersten Schneeball fertig und gerade als sie nach David Ausschau halten wollte, wurde sie auch schon an der Schulter getroffen. Immerhin verriet ihr dieser Treffer aber, wo sich ihr Bruder aufhielt und mit einigen schnellen Schritten lief sie auf ihn zu und warf schließlich den Ball. Doch weil David sich hinter Sandra versteckt hatte, wurde nicht er, sondern seine Freundin getroffen. „Oh, entschuldige", meinte Amanda nur kurz und machte sich daran, erneut Schnee mit ihren Händen zu einer Kugel zu formen.

„Das kommt wohl öfter vor", entgegnete Snape fragend Carl Brown und sah den beiden zu. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als Sandra aus Versehen den Schneeball abbekam. Einen Kommentar dazu verkniff er sich gerade noch. Sandra Adams war alt genug, sich selbst zu helfen in diesem Fall. „Eigentlich sollte David sich wohl eher vor Miss Adams stellen und nicht anders rum", kommentierte allerdings Carl die Situation. Währenddessen hatte Amanda ihren ersten Treffer bei ihrem Bruder gelandet und auch Sandra hatte sich nun in das Geschehen eingemischt, so dass David gerade von zwei Seiten beschossen wurde. „Genau das war auch gerade mein Gedanke. Erst eine Schlacht anzetteln, sich dann aber hinter Unbeteiligten verstecken...", sprach Severus seine Gedanken aus. „Die Rache folgt aber auf dem Fuße", grinste er dann zufrieden, als er sah, dass sich David nun gegen beide Frauen behaupten musste. Carl Brown lachte. „Ja, so ist das. Hat David selber Schuld." „Absolut", pflichtete Snape bei und beobachtete weiter das Geschehen.  
David versteckte sich gerade so gut es ging hinter einem Baum, um ein paar Schneebälle auf Vorrat zu machen, doch viel zu plötzlich stand Amanda vor ihm und rieb ihm eine Handvoll Schnee ins Gesicht. Doch David reagierte sofort und drückte seiner Schwester den Schnee aus seiner Hand ebenfalls ins Gesicht und lief dann ein paar Meter weg, um Zeit zu haben, sich den Schnee aus den Augen zu wischen. Doch seine große Schwester war härter im Nehmen, als er gedacht hatte und mit einem seiner Schneebälle war sie schon wieder auf dem Weg zu ihm, woraufhin er sich lieber laufend noch ein paar Meter entfernte. Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Geschwistern ließ allerdings Sandra genügend Zeit, selbst einen kleinen Vorrat anzuhäufen. Gerade wollte Amanda David abwerfen, als sie aus einer anderen Richtung von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde. Scheinbar hatte Sandra doch beschlossen, dass nun jeder gegen jeden spielte. Also warf Amanda ihren Ball lieber in ihre Richtung und landete auch gleich einen Volltreffer. Doch während sie sich noch darüber freute, packte David sie von hinten und stopfte ihr etwas Schnee unter die Robe, was Amanda leicht aufschreien ließ, während sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Bruders zu befreien, der natürlich weiter machte, solange er noch Schnee in der Hand hatte.

„Sie müssten solche Sachen doch gewöhnt sein, Professor Snape. Mit den ganzen Schülern und dem vielen Schnee in Hogwarts", meinte Carl Brown schließlich. „Na ja... Wie sie sagten, sind es dann meine Schüler, die sich im Schnee wälzen und nicht meine Partnerin." Er grinste ein wenig, aber vor allem auch wegen einem Gedanken, den er besser nicht aussprach. In Hogwarts wäre er nämlich schon längst dazwischen gegangen und hätte jedem Schüler fünf Hauspunkte abgezogen, für irgendein Verbot, gegen das sie angeblich gerade verstoßen hatten. „Die tun das vermutlich auch sehr viel öfter als Amanda", meinte Mr. Brown daraufhin nur und sah dem Geschehen weiter schmunzelnd zu.

Inzwischen hatte Amanda David mit sich zu Boden gezogen und wieder etwas die Oberhand gewonnen, wodurch es nun sie war, die ihm Schnee unter die Robe steckte. „Ja, zum Glück. Sonst würde ich mir dann doch ein paar Gedanken machen", entgegnete Snape, denn er fand, dass man ab einem gewissen Alter solche Kindereien nur noch eingeschränkt betreiben sollte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das brauchen. Ich bin natürlich nicht sehr objektiv, aber jemanden Besseres als Amanda werden sie kaum finden", sagte Carl Brown nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme, denn stolz war er auf jeden Fall auf seine Kinder.

Sandra stand etwas abseits von dem Haufen der David und Amanda darstellte und wartete auf ihre Gelegenheit. Momentan musste Amanda gehörig einstecken und nur mit einiger Kraft schaffte sie es, sich von David zu befreien, aufzustehen und einige Meter wegzulaufen, doch nur, um kurz darauf von ihrem Bruder wieder zu Boden geworfen zu werden. „Nun, das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", grinste Snape ein wenig, während er Amanda beobachtete, denn er wusste schon, dass er in seinem Leben keine andere Frau mehr wollte, außer sie. Dann sah er ihren Vater kurz an. Dieser lächelte Snape daraufhin freundlich an. „Dann ist es ja gut." Amanda hingegen lag im Moment auf dem Rücken und versuchte sich gegen ihren Bruder zu wehren, was allerdings nicht so recht klappen wollte, weil sie die ganze Zeit lachen musste und daher nicht genügend Kraft aufbringen konnte. Severus lächelte kurz ein wenig zurück, dann sah er wieder zu Amanda und David. „Danke nochmals für ihre Einladung", griff er das Gespräch nach kurzem Schweigen wieder auf. „Und vor allem für das Geschenk. Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Irgendwie war es ihm gerade noch einmal ein Bedürfnis, diese Tatsache herauszustreichen, denn er war wirklich nicht mit der Erwartung hergekommen, auch noch beschenkt zu werden. „Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Ich freue mich, dass sie gekommen sind und der Mann, der meine Tochter offensichtlich so glücklich macht, hat selbstverständlich auch ein Geschenk verdient", antwortete Mr. Brown und sah Snape freundlich an, bevor er einen Moment überlegte und dann erst weitersprach. „Wenn sie möchten, können wir auch zum Du übergehen. Es ist ja schon einige Zeit... Aber nur wenn sie auch wollen, ich möchte ihnen nichts aufzwingen."  
Amanda hatte sich inzwischen für einen kurzen Moment zusammengerissen und David eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht verpasst, was ihr genügend Zeit gab, unter ihm wegzurollen und aufzustehen. Keuchend und lachend sah sie ihren Bruder an. „So David, ich sag unentschieden! Du kannst ja mit Sandra noch weiter machen, aber ich kann nicht mehr!" Snape sah seinen Gesprächspartner wieder an und lächelte ein wenig, auf seine ersten Worte hin. Amanda machte vor allem ihn selbst glücklich, dachte er sich, dann antwortete er: „Dieses Angebot schlage ich nicht aus." Es freute ihn, dass Carl Brown ihn nun nach vier Jahren soweit akzeptiert hatte, dass er ihm das Du anbot. „Severus", sagte er dann und reichte ihm die Hand. „Carl", antwortete dieser und schüttelte Snapes Hand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Einen Moment später kam Amanda noch immer keuchend zu ihnen und hielt sich etwas an Severus Arm fest. „Ich glaub, ich werde alt", meinte sie lachend und sah dann die beiden Männer an, die irgendwie anders wirkten als sonst. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Sandra und David setzten ihre Schneeballschlacht derweil noch fort. „Alles bestens", antwortete Severus und lächelte, als Amanda schließlich zu ihnen stieß. „Das ist schön." Sie hakte sich bei Severus unter und während sie sich bewegte, rutschte noch etwas restliches Eis ihren Rücken hinunter, was sie leicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Verdammt, ich hab noch überall Schnee..." „Wir sollten zurück, bevor du dich erkältest", sagte Severus daraufhin, als er sah, dass sie überall nass war. Dann zog er ihr ein vereistes Stück Schnee aus den Haaren. „Oder ich lege dich mit dem Zauberstab trocken", grinste er. Amanda lachte. „Nein das geht schon. Lass uns die Runde noch zu Ende gehen. Soweit ist es nicht mehr und wo wir bei Zauberstab sind, ich hätte meinen gerne wieder." „Soso", grinste Severus, gab ihr dann aber ihren Stab wieder zurück.  
Jetzt kamen auch David und Sandra nass und lachend zurück zur Gruppe. „Gut, dann lasst uns weitergehen, damit ihr drei wieder ins Warme kommt. Aber Amanda hat Recht, umdrehen oder weitergehen ist gleich weit", sagte Mr. Brown, als sein Sohn und Miss Adams wieder da waren. Wieder zurück im Warmen zogen die drei Jüngsten ihre nassen Umhänge aus und hingen sie an den Kamin, wo auch Amanda Platz nahm, um ihre Haare zu trocknen. Sandra und David ließen sich erschöpft auf das freie Sofa fallen und tranken beide einen Schluck Saft. Carl Brown ließ sich entspannt in den Sessel sinken und aß einen Keks. Severus setzte sich mit einem Glas Wein neben Amanda. „Keinen Durst", fragte er sie leise. „Doch ein wenig, aber ich wollte mich erst etwas aufwärmen", sagte sie und lächelte. „Wein, Saft oder Wasser?" „Wein, aber du brauchst nicht aufstehen deswegen." „Wieso nicht?" Amanda rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Weil du dir deswegen keine Mühe machen sollst. Ich nehme mir gleich selbst etwas", lächelte sie. Er lächelte zurück. „Es steht doch alles griffbereit. Also... Ein Glas Wein, ja?" „Ja, bitte."  
Carl Brown beobachtete Amanda und Severus kurz unauffällig und zufrieden. Seine Tochter schien mit Snape wirklich glücklich zu sein und das beruhigte ihn als Vater natürlich sehr. Severus reichte Amanda auf ihre Worte hin kurz sein Glas, welches er in den Händen hatte, dann stand er auf und schenkte ihr etwas ein. Als er wieder zurückkam, hielt er ihr den Wein hin. „Bitte sehr." „Danke", meinte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und tauschte dann mit ihm die Gläser. Sandra, die inzwischen schon etwas müde war, hatte ihren Kopf derweil auf Davids Schulter gelegt und sah sich etwas müde im Raum um. Severus setzte sich währenddessen wieder zu Amanda, nachdem er sein Getränk wieder in den Händen hielt. Auch bei ihm machte sich langsam die Müdigkeit ein wenig bemerkbar, denn er war heute trotz des Feiertages früh aufgestanden, um noch etwas zu arbeiten. Aufgrund dessen, hätte er jetzt am Liebsten Amanda in den Arm genommen und mit ihr ein wenig gekuschelt, doch da sie nicht für sich waren, hielt er sich lieber zurück und trank stattdessen einen Schluck Wein.

Amanda seufzte leise, lehnte sich an Severus und trank dann auch etwas Wein. „Wie feierst du denn Silvester, Dad", wollte sie von ihrem Vater kurz darauf wissen. Dieser sah sie an und lächelte. „Ich bin noch nicht sicher, ob ich arbeiten muss, oder nicht. Sonst werde ich mit der üblichen Mannschaft feiern", antwortete er. Nachdem er noch einmal einen Schluck getrunken hatte, lehnte sich Severus an und legte den Arm etwas auf die Sofalehne hinter Amanda. Nun saß er bequemer und wenn Amanda wollte, konnte sie sich besser an ihn schmiegen, wogegen er nichts einzuwenden hatte. „Arbeiten? Was sollst du denn arbeiten um die Zeit", fragte sie, lehnte sich etwas enger an Severus und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm. „Ach ich weiß es auch nicht genau, mein Chef hat nur angedeutet, dass ich vielleicht zu einer offiziellen Feier muss." „Das soll dein Chef doch selber machen", warf David ein.

Snape hörte der Unterhaltung erst einmal schweigend zu, auch wenn er sich wunderte, wieso das Ministerium gerade am Jahreswechsel eine offizielle Feier abhielt. „Der dachte sicherlich, dass es wichtigeres gibt und schickt Dad hin, weil er selbst keine Lust hat", meinte Amanda grinsend, woraufhin ihr Vater ihr zustimmte. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch, doch nach und nach wurde es immer stiller, da alle müde wurden und irgendwann, als Carl sich gerade mit David unterhielt, sah Amanda Severus an. „Wollen wir gleich gehen? Ich bin müde." „Mhm", brummte dieser zustimmend. „Ich auch", sagte er dann leise. „Gut..." Amanda wartete, bis ihr Vater zu Ende geredet hatte, dann kündigte sie ihr Vorhaben an. „Wir würden jetzt gerne gehen, bevor die arme Sandra hier noch ganz einschläft", sagte sie und lächelte Sandra, die sie mit müden Augen ansah, an. Carl Brown nickte zustimmend und erhob sich dann langsam. „Ja natürlich." Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und nachdem Amanda und Severus ihre Geschenke und Umhänge genommen hatten, standen sie schließlich vor der Haustür. „Wir gehen zu mir oder", fragte Amanda und sah Severus an. Dieser nickte und pflichtete ihrem Vorschlag bei.

Zusammen apparierten sie zu Amandas Wohnung und als sie beide eingetreten waren, machte Amanda sich daran, ihren Umhang auszuziehen. „Ihr duzt euch jetzt", wollte sie von Severus wissen und spielte damit auf das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater an. „Ja", entgegnete Severus, während er seine Wintersachen an die Garderobe hängte. „Er hat es mir heute angeboten, während ihr euch im Schnee gewälzt habt." „Das ist schön", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich hätte mich auch gerne mit dir im Schnee gewälzt." Snape zog sie zu sich und lächelte. „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht... Jetzt können wir uns höchstens noch etwas im Bett wälzen, bevor wir schlafen", grinste er. „Na wenn du meinst..." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ja", küsste er zurück und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich bin müde..." Dann ging er voraus ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine Roben gegen den Pyjama eintauschte. Nachdem er Amanda im bad abgelöst hatte, gesellte er sich schließlich zu ihr unter die Decke. Diese kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste ihn innig. „Ich fand es war ein schöner Abend." Severus nahm sie in die Arme und kuschelte mit. Endlich waren sie alleine und er konnte tun, nach was ihm schon so lange war. „Ja... Fand ich auch", sagte er leise. „David war doch auch ganz vernünftig und seine Freundin hat bestimmt noch ein paar hilfreiche Tipps für ihn." „Hm... Er hat sich gut geschlagen. Aber Tipps kann er sich trotzdem noch einige bei ihr holen." „Wir können ja abwarten, wie es nächstes Jahr ist", meinte Amanda und schlang einen Arm um Snape und seufzte leise. „Oder bei unserem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen", sagte Severus leise und streichelte sie ein wenig. „Mhm, aber das ist vermutlich auch nächstes Jahr." Sie grinste etwas und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. „Stimmt", grinste er. „Das Jahr ist ja nicht mehr lange." „Nein, nicht wirklich", murmelte sie. „Träum schön." „Du auch", flüsterte er und küsste sie noch einmal. „Mit dir doch immer", erwiderte sie leise und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis beide nach diesem Weihnachtsabend friedlich eingeschlafen waren.


	12. Eine Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich

**Kapitel 12**

**~ Eine Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich ~**

Der verbleibende Winter und das kommende Frühjahr waren so voller Arbeit, dass Amanda beinahe nicht merkte, wie die Wochen verflogen. Zunächst war es der Kassenabschluss für das vergangene Jahr, der sie lange beschäftigte und dann Snapes Rheumagel, welches seinen Effekt auf Felonwoods Verkaufszahlen wahrlich nicht verfehlt hatte. Doch damit verbunden war natürlich auch mehr Arbeit, sowohl im Verkauf, da immer öfter zwei Personen anwesend sein mussten, als auch in der Herstellung der verschiedenen angebotenen Tränke. Das alles hatte aber auch zwei Vorteile: Zum einen warf Felonwood so viel Überschuss ab, dass Amanda ihre Kreditschulden etwas schneller abbezahlen konnte und zum anderen hatte sie so auch nicht viel mehr Zeit als Severus, was die Sehnsucht nach mehr gemeinsamer Zeit etwas unterdrückte. Doch in wenigen Tagen würde sich das wieder ändern, denn die Sommerferien standen in Hogwarts kurz bevor und auch Amanda erwartete, dass während der Sommerwochen etwas weniger Kunden kommen würden und sie so die nächsten Wochen mit Severus genießen konnte.

Es war gerade viertel nach acht und Amanda schloss die Tür von Felonwood ab, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Severus wollte sie gegen halb neun besuchen kommen und da es schon recht spät war, beeilte sie sich, um noch Zeit zum Duschen zu haben. Um kurz vor halb neun stand Amanda dann auch angezogen im Badezimmer und kämmte sich die noch nassen Haare. Da war sie ja gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden, dachte sie zufrieden und ging dann hinüber in die Küche, um sich schnell etwas zu Essen zu machen. Als sie ihr Brot fertig gegessen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Küchenuhr. Es war schon zehn Minuten nach halb und Severus war noch nicht da. Das war komisch fand sie, dachte aber, dass Dumbledore ihn vielleicht aufgehalten hatte. Also nahm Amanda trotzdem eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und brachte beides auf den Balkon. Severus würde sicherlich gleich kommen. Doch die Minuten vergingen und niemand klingelte an der Tür.

Amanda saß auf dem Balkon und las in ihrem Buch, doch eigentlich wartete sie darauf, dass Severus kam und je später es wurde, desto öfter sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie verstand das einfach nicht. Er war doch immer pünktlich und wenn nicht, sagte er zuvor Bescheid. Hatte er sie etwa vergessen, oder war ihm etwas passiert?

Es war halb zwölf, als Amanda schließlich beschloss, doch ins Bett zu gehen, aber es dauerte lange, bis sie mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Traurigkeit in sich in den Schlaf fand.

Severus hatte sich schon sehr auf den heutigen Abend bei Amanda gefreut, denn auch er hatte die letzten Wochen durch die Prüfungen einiges um die Ohren gehabt. Mindestens genauso sehr freute er sich auch auf die bevorstehenden Sommerferien, in denen er wieder etwas mehr Zeit für seine Beziehung haben würde.

Doch seine Freude auf den bevorstehenden Abend zu Zweit wurde von seiner Kollegin Minerva McGonagall kurz vor dem Abendessen jäh zunichte gemacht. Sie suchte ihn auf und erzählte ihm von Potter und seinen Freunden, denen sie zuvor auf dem Gang begegnet war und die Dumbledore sprechen wollten, da sie glaubten, der Stein der Weisen würde heute Nacht entwendet werden. Auch wenn Snape wusste, dass der Stein durch viele mächtige Zauber geschützt war, so schloss er nicht aus, dass es möglich war, ihn dennoch zu stehlen. Quirell, den er im Verdacht hatte, hinter alldem zu stecken, hatte es schließlich auch irgendwie fertig gebracht, in Gringotts einzubrechen…

So entschloss sich Severus schweren Herzens in Hogwarts zu bleiben und schrieb Amanda einen kurzen Brief, indem er ihr mitteilte, dass er das Schloss momentan nicht verlassen könne und er sich später noch einmal bei ihr melden würde, sobald er mehr Zeit hätte.

Da er, genauso wie Potter, vermutete, dass der Dieb nachts versuchen würde, den Stein zu stehlen, ging Snape zu gegebener Uhrzeit im Schloss Patrouille, konnte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Doch mitten in der Nacht überschlugen sich schließlich die Ereignisse… Der Schulleiter kehrte überraschend ins Schloss zurück und das auch gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Potter und Co hatten _natürlich_ einen Alleingang wagen müssen und sich in größte Gefahr gebracht. Der vom Dunklen Lord besessene Quirell hatte tatsächlich versucht, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und scheiterte wieder einmal nur knapp an Harry Potter, der nun bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag.

Früh morgens ließ sich Severus todmüde ins Bett fallen. Er kam gerade von Dumbledore, mit dem er die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden besprochen hatte und nun machten sich die fast vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Schlaf doch langsam bemerkbar. Er schlief schnell ein, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihn Voldemorts nur knapp gescheiterter Versuch, ins Leben zurückzukehren, stark beschäftigte.

Als Amanda am nächsten Morgen einen Brief von Severus in ihrer Post fand, war sie zunächst sehr erleichtert, doch aufgrund des sehr knappen Inhalts war diese Erleichterung schnell verflogen. Was war nur so Wichtiges passiert, dass er Hogwarts so plötzlich nicht verlassen konnte? Verwundert und besorgt machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und hoffte, dass es sich um nichts allzu Ernstes handelte und Severus sich bald melden würde.

Nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht war es diesem leider nicht möglich, sich allzu bald wieder bei Amanda zu melden, auch wenn er zwischendurch daran dachte, dass sie sicherlich darauf wartete, von ihm zu hören. Erst einen Tag nachdem Amanda seinen Brief erhalten hatte, schaffte es Severus, sich abends für ein paar Stunden von Hogwarts loszueisen, um Amanda persönlich aufzusuchen. Er wusste, dass er ihr nun einiges zu erklären hatte und es waren keine angenehmen Neuigkeiten…

Amanda zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Eilig stand sie vom Küchentisch auf und ging in den Flur, um die Tür zu öffnen. Hoffentlich war es Severus, dachte sie, denn inzwischen machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen. Daher konnte sie sich ein kurzes, erleichtertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie ihn vor sich stehen sah, dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Er trat ein, während er sie begrüßte, doch sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ernst und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er die letzten Nächte nicht sehr viel geschlafen hatte, denn er war noch blasser als sonst. Amanda sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das bestätigte ihre Sorgen nur noch mehr. Leise erwiderte sie seinen Gruß mit einem Hallo. Schweigend gingen sie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist passiert", wollte sie dann gleich von ihm wissen, denn immerhin wartete sie schon seit zwei Tagen auf eine Antwort. „Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt ein wenig Zeit für dich gefunden habe", begann Snape zunächst, dann sah er sie für einen Moment nur schweigend und ernst an. „Meine und Dumbledores Befürchtungen haben sich leider bestätigt. Das war der Grund meines Briefes", sagte er dann knapp. „Potter liegt noch immer bewusstlos im Krankenflügel."

Amanda wurde ziemlich blass, als Severus das sagte und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, während sie ihn noch etwas ungläubig ansah. „Was genau?" War das einzige was sie noch sinnvolles sagen konnte. Severus konnte gerade nicht sitzen, deshalb ging er ein paar Schritte im Wohnzimmer entlang. „Glücklicherweise...", fuhr er ruhig und beherrscht mit seinem Bericht fort, „…hat der Dunkle Lord sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Dumbledore kam gerade noch rechtzeitig aus London zurück, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Dennoch... Es wird garantiert nicht sein letzter Versuch bleiben, seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Es war so unwirklich, dachte sich Snape, nachdem er geendet hatte. Wo würde es noch enden? Irgendwie wollte er gar nicht daran denken, welche Folgen eine Wiederkehr seines alten Meisters haben würden. Severus Antwort erleichterte Amanda zumindest etwas, aber da sie, wie wohl viele andere auch, bisher davon ausgegangen war, dass Voldemort tot sei, war es doch noch ein Schreck, das Gegenteil bewiesen zu sehen. Unwissenheit war manchmal doch ein Segen, dachte sie etwas bitter. Schweigend stand Amanda dann auf und ging an Severus vorbei auf den Balkon. Sie brauchte dringend etwas frische Luft. Diese Vorstellung, dass Voldemort in Hogwarts gewesen war und scheinbar Harry Potter verletzt hatte, wollte noch nicht in ihren Kopf passen.

Severus sah ihr nach und war sich nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, was nun in Amanda vorging... Wollte sie jetzt lieber allein sein? Er atmete tief und schwer durch und verharrte noch einen Moment unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer, dann folgte er ihr jedoch auf den Balkon, stellte sich schweigend neben sie und blickte ein wenig in die Ferne. Amandas Gefühle waren ziemlich durcheinander. Natürlich war sie erschrocken und hatte Angst, aber gleichzeitig schien ihr das Ganze auch vollkommen surreal. Langsam kam sie näher zu Severus, umarmte ihn dann und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legte daraufhin einen Arm etwas um sie und streichelte ihr kurz über die Haare, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wollte es Amanda überlassen zu reden, sofern sie es überhaupt wollte. „Ist dir etwas passiert", wollte sie dann leise wissen. „Nein. Wie du siehst, geht es mir den Umständen entsprechend gut", entgegnete er ruhig. „Gut. Und Harry Potter?" „Poppy hat Entwarnung gegeben. Er wird wieder genauso nervtötend werden, wie zuvor", antwortete Snape knapp. Einen kurzen Moment sah Amanda Severus von der Seite an. „Weißt du, wie viel Zeit bleibt?" Auf diese Frage hin war Severus kurz davor zu antworten, dass er wünschte, er wüsste es, doch dann war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht doch besser war, es nicht zu wissen. „Nein", entgegnete er schließlich nur. „Es hängt ganz alleine davon ab, wie schnell er einen weiteren Willigen findet, der bereit ist, seinen Körper mit ihm zu teilen und ihm zu neuer Macht zu verhelfen. Es kann sich um Jahre handeln... oder um Monate." Leise seufzte Amanda. „Dann sind es hoffentlich Jahrzehnte."

„Ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber wäre", sagte Snape leise und irgendwie müde. Einerseits hoffte er, dass es noch möglichst lange dauern würde, bis Voldemort wieder zu alter Macht gelangte, doch andererseits war eine jahrzehntelange drohende Gefahr und Ungewissheit auch nicht das, was er für erstrebenswert hielt. „Wie meinst du das?" Für Amanda war diese Bedrohung noch zu neu, als dass sie sich vorstellen konnte, nun dauerhaft mit dieser Sorge leben zu müssen. Severus seufzte leise, dann erklärte er ihr, was er meinte. „Einerseits hoffe ich, dass es möglichst lange dauert, bevor der Dunkle Lord seine alte Macht wiedererlangt... Aber andererseits halte ich es auch nicht für erstrebenswert, wenn die Gefahr und die Ungewissheit, ob und wann der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt, so lange andauern würde." „Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht." Sie drückte sich etwas fester an ihn. „Du wirkst ganz müde, du solltest schlafen." „Ich bin auch müde", entgegnete Snape leise, nahm Amanda nun richtig in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Dann solltest du ins Bett gehen. Ich hab mir genügend Sorgen um dich gemacht seit vorgestern..." Trotz der neuen, sehr real gewordenen Bedrohung, war es Amanda momentan am wichtigsten, dass es Severus gut ging. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzen uns hin." „Wir gehen besser ins Schlafzimmer und du legst dich hin", antwortete Amanda und sah ihn daraufhin an. „Und was ist mit dir", fragte Severus und fing ihren Blick auf. „Ich pass dann auf, dass dir beim Schlafen nichts passiert." „Ich möchte jetzt aber nicht schlafen, jetzt wo ich dich endlich ein paar Stunden sehen kann", sagte er und küsste sie kurz. Dann zog er sie an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm und zusammen setzten sie sich auf das Sofa. Noch immer war Amanda nachdenklich und besorgt und ihre Probleme heute bei Felonwood erschienen plötzlich vollkommen unwichtig. „Heißt das, dass all die etwas seltsamen Sachen im letzten Jahr mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun hatten", wollte sie nach einiger Zeit wissen. „Das bei Gringotts und die Einhörner?" „Ja", antwortete Snape ruhig und hielt sie im Arm, während er in den leeren Kamin starrte. „Da die Gefahr nun gebannt ist, kann ich es dir erzählen... In Gringotts wurde ein Verlies ausgeraubt, das Hagrid erst wenige Stunden vorher in Dumbledores Auftrag geleert hatte. Es beinhaltete den einzigen existierenden Stein der Weisen. Der dreiköpfige Hund, von dem ich dir damals erzählt hatte, war eins der Dinge, die dazu da waren, den Stein zu bewachen, der seither in Hogwarts aufbewahrt wurde. Der Dunkle Lord... hat sich, auf Wegen, die mir unbekannt sind, des Körpers von Quirell bemächtigt. Durch ihn in gewisser Weise wieder zu einem Körper gekommen, versuchte er an den Stein und somit an das Elixier des Lebens zu gelangen, was ihm glücklicherweise nicht geglückt ist. Das Einhornblut diente wahrscheinlich nur zur vorübergehenden Stärkung... Quirell war es auch, der den Troll an Halloween ins Schloss einließ. Eine Ablenkung, um in aller Ruhe an den Stein zu gelangen, doch ich hatte ihn schon damals im Verdacht und kam ihm in die Quere. Daher rührte auch meine Verletzung." „Das macht die ganze Sache nicht wirklich beruhigender, finde ich. Alles so lange geplant, ohne das jemand etwas gemerkt hat. Und es gibt wirklich einen Stein der Weisen? Ich dachte immer, das wäre nur ein Gerücht." „Es gab ihn. Er wurde nach diesem Vorfall zerstört." „Hm...", gab Amanda nur von sich. Zwar hatte sie geahnt, dass es etwas Wesentliches hatte sein müssen, was Severus vor ein paar Tagen so plötzlich aufgehalten hatte, aber mit etwas so Ernstem hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Und man kann nichts weiter machen als warten", wollte sie schließlich wissen. „Schlussendlich bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, ja...", antwortete er ruhig. „Wir können uns lediglich etwas vorbereiten auf das, was vielleicht kommen wird." „Wie die Tiere im Stall, die warten, dass der Schlachter kommt", sagte sie etwas bitter. „So schwarz würde ich es jetzt nicht sehen. Immerhin sind wir imstande uns zu wehren und frei zu entscheiden, was wir tun. Schlachtvieh eher weniger", merkte Snape an, auch wenn er sich durchaus bewusst war, dass Voldemort, sollte er zurückkehren, wieder viel Leid und Tod mitbringen würde. „Mit wie viel Vorbereitungszeit denn? Von heute auf morgen? Das wird kaum funktionieren…"

Vermutlich hätte Amanda die Sache ähnlich differenziert gesehen wie Severus, doch im Moment war der Schrecken noch zu nah. „Wieso von heute auf morgen", wollte Snape nun wissen. „Du weißt es früher als jeder andere, abgesehen vom Kreis um Dumbledore... Also hast du genug Zeit, dich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten, sollte es denn kommen. Jedenfalls mehr Zeit, als alle anderen", fügte er dann noch knapp hinzu. „Dann weiß ich es eben mit als Erstes, aber eben dann, wenn es schon zu spät ist. Wie viel Zeit ist dann noch? Ein paar Tage?" Sie sah Severus an. „Wieso bist du eigentlich so gelassen dabei? Dich betrifft es doch noch schlimmer als mich."

Nun löste Severus sich ein wenig von Amanda und sah sie an. Ihre Art machte ihn gerade innerlich ein wenig aggressiv und deshalb konnte er sie nicht weiter im Arm halten, so als wäre nichts. „Ich habe dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß. Glaub mir, _wenn_ ich es wüsste, dann hätten wir alle schon ein Problem weniger", antwortete er ein wenig schroff. „Und du hast gar keinen Grund dich zu beklagen, dass du es erfährst, wenn es schon zu spät ist. Ich frage mich, wie du überhaupt darauf kommst?!?" Snape sah sie kurze Zeit schweigend an. Er verstand nicht, was Amanda mit ihren ersten Worten genau sagen wollte. Sie erfuhr es doch schon so zeitnah wie möglich und beschwerte sich darüber?!? „Ja, mich betrifft es in der Tat noch schlimmer...", begann er dann erneut, diesmal aber mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. „Doch was nützt es mir, darüber den Kopf zu verlieren? Gar nichts. Im Gegenteil... Ich weiß, was auf mich zukommen wird und darauf werde ich mich vorbereiten."

„Ich meinte nur, dass es keine wirkliche Vorwarnzeit gibt vermutlich. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern", sagte Amanda daraufhin leise. Sie würde vermutlich noch etwas brauchen, bis sie sich an diese neuen Tatsachen gewöhnt haben würde, wobei natürlich ihre allgemeinen Sorgen vor allem durch die Sorgen, was mit Severus passieren würde, verstärkt wurden. Snape seufzte etwas. Auch ihm war bewusst, dass er gerade etwas überreagiert hatte, doch das war wohl nicht verwunderlich, so wenig wie er in letzter Zeit geschlafen hatte. Außerdem war ihm das Thema natürlich auch keineswegs egal. „Und ich hätte nicht so überspannt reagieren müssen...", entschuldigte er sich auch. Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er dann noch hinzu: „Noch besteht vermutlich keine allzu große Gefahr. Erst wenn ich das hier wieder richtig spüre", er entblößte seinen linken Unterarm, auf dem blass das Dunkle Mal zu erkennen war und sah Amanda dabei in die Augen, „müssen wir uns ernsthaft sorgen."

Kurz sah Amanda auf seinen Arm. Natürlich kannte sie das Mal, denn auch wenn es blass war, war es noch immer zu sehen. „Dann werden wir hoffentlich noch etwas darauf warten müssen", sagte Amanda ruhig. „Und dann wird es auch immer noch einen Weg geben", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und das eigentlich mehr, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, denn die Folgen von Voldemorts Rückkehr wollte sie sich gar nicht erst ausmalen.

Nachdem Severus seinen Ärmel wieder heruntergezogen hatte, zog er Amanda etwas in seine Umarmung. „Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen", sagte er leise, denn er merkte, dass sie das Thema gerade sehr beschäftigte. „Jetzt noch nicht." „Ich werde mich bemühen, soweit ich mich ein wenig damit angefreundet habe", antwortete sie und seufzte leise. „Ja", sagte er leise und hielt sie weiter im Arm.

Eine zeitlang saßen sie nur schweigend zusammen auf dem Sofa und Amanda war froh, dass Severus da war und sie festhielt. „Mein Vater ist damals erst gegangen, nachdem das mit Du-weißt-schon-wem vorbei war", erzählte sie schließlich leise, denn die ganzen Gedanken von damals kamen gerade wieder hoch. Severus seufzte leise, als Amanda wieder anfing zu sprechen, denn er wäre gerade mit ihr im Arm fast eingenickt. „Wieso", murmelte er dann leise fragend, denn schließlich hätte Carl Brown seine Frau auch schon früher verlassen können.„Ich denke, er wollte gewährleisten, dass wir in Sicherheit sind. Na ja zumindest so gut es damals eben ging. Ich meine, David war noch so klein und ich auch noch nicht mit der Schule fertig und wer weiß, was meine Mutter angestellt hätte, wäre sie mit uns alleine gewesen."„Hm", brummte Snape daraufhin nur. Das war natürlich ein nachvollziehbarer Grund, das musste er zugeben. „Dein Vater hat euch sehr gern", sagte er dann, denn wer blieb schon freiwillig länger als nötig bei einer Frau wie Amandas Mutter, wenn es nicht einen triftigen Grund dazu musste auf seine Worte hin lächeln. „Ja, wahrscheinlich gibt es keinen besseren Beweis. Ich war auch nicht länger als nötig zu Hause, als ich die Wahl hatte." „Das kann ich verstehen." „Kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte sie ruhig und schwieg dann wieder.

„Du kannst dir überlegen, ob du deinem Vater erzählen willst, was ich dir erzählt habe. Aber es ist besser, wenn es außer ihm niemand mehr erfährt. Vorerst jedenfalls", ergriff Severus nach kurzer Stille wieder das Wort. Vielleicht half es Amanda, wenn sie noch mit jemandem anderen darüber reden konnte, außer mit ihm. „Nein, ich denke, besser nicht. Er soll lieber weiter seinen Frieden haben. Der Schreck wird im Zweifelsfall schlimm genug werden. Sollte die Gefahr irgendwann größer werden... dann vielleicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Danke für so viel Vertrauen." „Wie du willst", sagte Severus leise. Dann sah er sie an und küsste sie kurz. „Ich denke das ist besser." Amanda lehnte sich etwas mehr an ihn. „Du bist sicher, dass du nicht schlafen möchtest", wollte sie schließlich noch einmal wissen, denn natürlich wollte sie, dass es ihm gut ging. „Nur wenn du mitkommst", grinste er etwas, aber im Grunde war er gerade wirklich müde genug, dass er im Stehen einschlafen konnte. „Natürlich. Ich kann dich ja nicht alleine in mein Bett lassen." Eigentlich war Amanda noch nicht wirklich müde, aber schlafen musste sie ja noch nicht zwingend. „Ok, dann komm." Snape küsste sie kurz, dann stand er auf und zog sie mit sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zogen sich beide ihre Schlafanzüge an und nachdem Amanda nach Severus auch im Bad gewesen war, legte sie sich zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. „Dann schlaf mal gut", sagte sie leise. „Heute Nacht sicherlich", brummte er daraufhin und nahm sie in den Arm. „Gut..." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und kuschelte sich enger an. Severus lächelte ein wenig, dann schloss er leise seufzend die Augen und kurze Zeit später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	13. Zukunftsplanung

**Kapitel 13**

**~ Zukunftsplanung ~**

Mittlerweile war es Anfang August und in Hogwarts waren Ferien. So konnte Severus auch wieder mehr Zeit mit Amanda verbringen, was ihn durchaus sehr freute. Allerdings wurde diese Freude an diesem Tag ein wenig getrübt, als er die Post öffnete und Dumbledore ihm mitteilte, wer nach dem Ausscheiden von Quirinus Quirell der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden würde – Gilderoy Lockhart.

Es war noch recht früh, als Amanda an diesem Tag nach Hause kam. Das Wetter war im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Wochen sehr schön und so fand sie Severus auf dem Balkon sitzend. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" „Hallo", antwortete er und drehte sich etwas zu ihr um. „Wie man's nimmt. Meine Post war heute nicht allzu erfreulich. Deine liegt übrigens auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Seit wann hast du Kontakt zu einem Makler?" Er klappte sein Buch zu und legte es neben sich auf den Tisch. „Oh... wohl seit heute. Gut..." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um ihre Briefe zu holen. „Was hast du denn unerfreuliches erfahren", wollte Amanda wissen, als sie sich schließlich neben ihn setzte und den dicken Umschlag mit der Adresse des Maklers öffnete. „Gilderoy Lockhart wird Lehrer für Verteidigung", antwortete Snape wenig begeistert, als Amanda wieder auf dem Balkon war. „Wieso ein Makler", fragte er dann interessiert nach. Amanda ließ den Brief auf ihren Schoß sinken und sah Severus ungläubig an. „Bitte was? Das ist doch nicht Dumbledores Ernst!" „Offenbar schon." „Hm, na die Mädchen werden sich vermutlich freuen und Flourish & Blotts auch, da die Schüler sicherlich alle wenigstens die Hälfte seiner Bücher kaufen müssen." „Ich darf gar nicht dran denken...", rollte Snape mit den Augen. „Diesen unausstehlichen Schnösel ein Jahr lang ertragen..." Amanda musste lachen. „Na das wird ja ein Spaß! Ich ahne es schon, aber wenn du Glück hast, ist es wirklich nur ein Jahr." „Ich hoffe es. Also... was ist jetzt mit dem Makler? Oder ist es ein Geheimnis", griff er seine Frage von vorhin noch einmal auf, denn es interessierte ihn schon, was Amanda mit einem Makler zu schaffen hatte.

„Ach so, nein. Eigentlich ist es kein Geheimnis. Ich wollte nur nicht zu viel Aufregung machen, wo noch gar nichts ist. Mir wird die Wohnung irgendwie zu klein und da dachte ich, da Felonwood ja so gut läuft, ich könnte mir mal ein paar Häuser ansehen." Sie lächelte kurz und sah Severus etwas unsicher an, denn für sie selbst war es schon ein ziemlich großer Schritt, sich mit so etwas zu beschäftigen und ganz sicher war sie auch noch nicht. „Du willst ein Haus kaufen?" Ein wenig war Severus schon überrascht, doch etwas dagegen sprach natürlich nicht. Immerhin war eine eigene Immobilie die beste Altersvorsorge, die man haben konnte. „Ob kaufen weiß ich noch nicht genau, aber so in etwa schon, ja." „Aha... Und?" Nun wollte Snape schon noch Näheres erfahren, was sich Amanda genau vorgestellt hatte. „Hier in London?" Amanda lachte daraufhin. „Severus, also ich habe nirgendwo gewonnen, dass ich mir ein Haus hier leisten könnte. Aber ich würde auch keins wollen. Etwas abgelegen und ruhig, mit nicht so vielen Nachbarn und ohne große Stadt. Die habe ich ja so schon den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit." Während sie sprach, zog sie endgültig den Inhalt aus dem Umschlag und überflog dann das Anschreiben. „Man weiß nie", kommentierte er ihre Worte mit einem leichten Grinsen und ließ sie dann lesen. „Schön wäre es", murmelte Amanda und besah währenddessen kurz die Seiten der sechs angebotenen Häuser. „Was würde dir denn gefallen", wollte sie wissen, bevor sie sich dem ersten Angebot näher widmete. „Zeig her, dann kann ich's dir vielleicht sagen."

Amanda reichte ihm vier der sechs Seiten. Selbst legte sie die erste zurück auf den Tisch, da dieses Haus sicherlich nicht in Frage kommen würde und nahm sich dann die übrig gebliebene. Severus sah sich die Angebote an, als Amanda ihm die Blätter reichte. „Sieht alles ganz nett aus", sagte er nach einer kurzen Weile. „Man müsste sich das vor Ort einmal ansehen." „Ja, müsste man. Soll ich mir mal ein paar raussuchen und wir machen dann einen Termin zum Ansehen? Oder möchtest du nicht mit?" „Wenn du willst dass ich mitgehe, dann begleite ich dich." „Ich würde es schön finden, aber du musst natürlich nicht und wenn es dich nicht interessiert schon gar nicht", sagte Amanda. Das war nicht als Unterstellung gedacht, sie wollte Severus nur nichts aufdrängen. „Was hältst du von der Idee?" „Von welcher Idee? Mitzukommen? Ich habe doch gesagt, ich begleite dich, wenn du willst", entgegnete er ruhig. „Von der ganzen Haus-Idee überhaupt." „Ich denke, es ist auf jeden Fall eine Überlegung wert, wenn du in dieser Wohnung nicht mehr bleiben willst." „Auf Dauer nicht. Ich wohne ja schon ganz schön lange hier und langsam wird es Zeit für etwas Neues." „Nun, dann ist Eigentum sicher kein Fehler. Sei es jetzt eine Wohnung oder ein ganzes Haus." „Ich denke auch nicht", meinte Amanda und widmete sich dann den Angeboten des Maklers etwas genauer, um sich die Häuser herauszusuchen, welche sie sich ansehen wollte.

Einige Tage später führte die Mitarbeiterin des Maklers Amanda und Severus nun schon durch die zweite Küche an diesem Tag und die vierte insgesamt. Bisher hatte Amanda noch nichts wirklich überzeugt, aber bei diesem Haus könnte das anders werden, dachte sie, während sie kurz aus dem Küchenfenster in den Garten sah. Das Wohnzimmer, in das sie als nächstes geführt wurden, war groß genug, auch einem Esstisch Platz zu bieten, aber dennoch recht gemütlich, auch wenn sie die Farbe der Wände furchtbar fand. Aber solche Kleinigkeiten ließen sich schließlich ändern. Im oberen Stockwerk schließlich sahen sie sich zunächst das größte Zimmer an, welches Amanda sich sehr gut als Schlafzimmer vorstellen konnte, da es nach Westen lag und einen sehr schönen Ausblick auf die das Haus umgebenden Felder und Wälder besaß. Die beiden angrenzenden Zimmer waren etwas kleiner, aber doch nicht zu klein. „Die beiden kleineren Zimmer könnte man natürlich gut als Kinderzimmer verwenden", merkte die Maklerin an, während sie sich das dritte Zimmer ansahen und Amanda hörte diesen Satz nicht zum ersten Mal, während ihren Besichtigungen.

„Das Bad ist auf dem Flur gegenüber, aber ich schlage vor, ich lassen sie einen Moment alleine und warte unten, damit sie sich alles in Ruhe ansehen können." Amanda stimmte diesem Vorschlag dankend zu und als sie alleine waren, seufzte sie leise und ging zu einem der Fenster, um hinauszusehen. „Was ist", fragte Severus leise, als er sie seufzen hörte und trat neben sie. „Überzeugt es dich nicht?" „Doch, schon mehr als die anderen. Es sind nur so viele Eindrücke auf einmal", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. „Eigentlich gefällt es mir recht gut. Was hältst du davon?" „Ich finde es auch schön. Besser als die anderen. Aber es soll ja vor allem dir gefallen", lächelte er ein wenig. „Dir aber auch. Du sollst dich ja schließlich auch oft dort aufhalten." Amanda ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer umher, bevor sie auf den Flur trat und ins Badezimmer auf der anderen Seite ging. „Das ist in jedem Fall auch schon einmal sehr schön", kommentierte sie den großen und hellen Raum. „Ich habe ja gesagt, ich finde es schön", entgegnete er und folgte ihr dann, während er sich selbst auch weiter umsah.

Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne, um die Umgebung etwas auf sich wirken zu lassen. „Es wäre auch nicht so viel zu machen wie bei den anderen und die Umgebung ist schöner, gerade mit dem kleinen Wald hinterm Haus." „Ja. Es ließe sich sicherlich sehr gemütlich herrichten." „Kann ich mir auch vorstellen. Ich sehe mir noch mal kurz das größere Zimmer an", meinte Amanda, stand auf und ging über den Flur zurück in das größte Zimmer in dieser Etage. Es war wirklich sehr schön und wenn sie das alles mit den anderen Zimmern kombinierte, konnte sie sich wirklich langsam vorstellen, hier zu wohnen. „Ich gehe schon mal runter. Ich möchte mir das Haus von außen noch etwas genauer ansehen", entgegnete Snape daraufhin und machte sich dann auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter.

Wenige Minuten später folgte sie ihm in den Garten und holte ihn kurz darauf ein. „Eigentlich freu ich mich neben dem Platz am meisten auf den Garten", meinte sie und lächelte Severus an. „Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Einer der Vorteile, die das Landleben hat." „Welche wären denn da noch?" „Die Ruhe..." „Das stimmt." Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Willst du noch etwas ansehen? Einen Keller zum Kessel sprengen gibt es leider nicht, da musst du mit den Kerkern in Hogwarts Vorlieb nehmen", fügte sie noch grinsend hinzu. „Ich habe nicht vor, hier Kessel zu sprengen", entgegnete er. „Und nein, ich habe alles gesehen was ich wollte." „Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Maklerin und Amanda machte mit ihr aus, sich zu melden, sobald sie sich entschieden hätte. So gingen sie und Severus nach Hause um die vielen Eindrücke ein wenig sacken zu lassen.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Amanda zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, aber nun, wo sie den Mietvertrag unterschrieben hatte, fühlte sie sich sehr gut und freute sich schon auf das neue Haus. Es war schließlich das letzte geworden, da es sowohl ihr als auch Severus am Besten gefallen hatte.

Während sie durch die Winkelgasse zurück zu Felonwood lief, grübelte Amanda schon darüber nach, was sie alles am Haus ändern müsste und wie sie ihren Umzug am besten organisieren würde. Da sie so in Gedanken war, hätte sie Emily Primes, eine alte Schulkameradin, die gerade vor ihr ging, beinahe nicht gesehen. Mit einigen schnelleren Schritten holte sie die junge Frau vor sich jedoch noch ein und sprach sie an: „Emily?" Auf diese Worte hin drehte sich die angesprochene Frau herum und als sie Amanda erkannte, lächelte sie und begrüßte sie ebenfalls: „Amanda! Das ist ja schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Ich bin schon so oft an deinem Geschäft vorbeigelaufen, aber entweder hatte ich keine Zeit, oder du warst nicht da." Amanda lächelte. „Das kann ja beinahe nicht sein, dass ich mal _nicht _da war. Schön, dass wir uns dann jetzt getroffen haben. Wie geht es dir?" Ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass Emily ganz offensichtlich schwanger war, denn sie trug schon einen recht runden Bauch mit sich herum. „Oh ganz gut, aber ich bin froh wenn das hier", sie streichelte über ihren Bauch, „in sechs Wochen vorbei ist. Langsam fühl ich mich wie eine Tonne und dass es so warm ist, macht es nicht besser." Erneut lächelte Amanda. „Bist du schon aufgeregt? Es ist doch dein erstes Kind, oder?" Emily schüttelte den Kopf und grinste kurz. „Nein, das zweite. Der andere kleine Knirps ist jetzt eineinhalb und gerade mit seinem Papa bei Gringotts. Aufgeregt also nicht wirklich, nur gespannt ob, es nun ein Mädchen wird, oder nicht." „Wow, schon das Zweite. Bei mir ist ja noch nicht mal eins in Planung", lachte Amanda. „Auf jeden Fall Herzlichen Glückwunsch." „Vielen Dank, und wieso nicht in Planung? Ich dachte, du hast einen Mann." „Ja, das schon, aber wir haben darüber noch so gar nicht gesprochen."

Emily sah sie überrascht an. „Amanda, du bist achtundzwanzig, da wird es langsam mal Zeit." „Ach was, jetzt übertreibst du aber. Ich fall ja nicht übermorgen tot um." Sie grinste kurz, doch Emily sah sie weiter ernst an. „Das vielleicht nicht, aber was machst du denn, wenn dein Herr dir erzählt, dass er gar keine Kinder möchte und du aber auf jeden Fall? Dann wird es langsam doch Zeit, über Konsequenzen nachzudenken."

Der fröhliche Ausdruck verschwand etwas aus Amandas Gesicht. Wäre das wirklich ein Grund, sich von Severus zu trennen? Sie war sich nicht sicher und schüttelte dennoch den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht." „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auf jeden Fall gut darüber nachdenken. Wenn dir mit vierzig einfällt, dass du gerne Kinder hättest und er nicht, dann ist es zu spät." „Hm, ja vielleicht", erwiderte Amanda darauf lediglich. „Ich glaub, deine Familie ist im Anmarsch", sagte sie dann lächelnd, als sie Emilys Mann und ein kleines Kind auf sie zulaufen sah. „Tatsächlich", sagte Emily lächelnd und nachdem Amanda sich noch kurz mit ihrem Mann unterhalten und den kleinen Jungen kennen gelernt hatte, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Amanda ging sehr nachdenklich zurück zu Felonwood.

Als sie am Abend nach Hause kam, beschäftigte sie die Begegnung noch immer sehr und so war sie froh, dass Severus gerade kochte und sie noch einige Minuten alleine duschen und ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Kurz nachdem das Essen fertig war, war auch Amanda wieder angezogen und setzte sich zu Severus an den gedeckten Tisch auf dem Balkon. Dann bedankte sie sich fürs Kochen und wünschte ihm einen guten Appetit, bevor sie mit dem Essen begann.

Severus war schon bei Amandas Ankunft aufgefallen, dass heute irgendetwas anders war, als es hätte sein sollen. Hatte sie nicht heute den Mietvertrag unterzeichnet und müsste sich darüber freuen? Oder war sie nun doch unsicher, ob es das Richtige war, gleich ein ganzes Haus zu mieten? Ab und an über Belangloses redend, aber weitestgehend schweigend aß er anschließend das Essen, als Amanda wieder vom Duschen zurückgekehrt war. Er wollte sie erst später fragen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn vielleicht war es nicht gerade das passende Thema, um beim Abendessen darüber zu reden.

Als die Teller leer waren und sie Severus mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs in die Küche zurückgezaubert hatte, trank er noch einmal einen Schluck und sah sie dann an. „Bist du nicht mehr sicher, ob es das Richtige war, das Haus zu mieten? Du wirkst so nachdenklich." Amanda wendete sich wieder zu Severus, denn sie hatte gerade in Gedanken in die Ferne gestarrt. „Doch schon. Ich freu mich, dass nun alles unter Dach und Fach ist und ich nächste Woche mit allem anfangen kann", antwortete sie auf seine Frage. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm den Grund für ihre Nachdenklichkeit am Besten erklären sollte, da sie sich selbst nicht einmal sicher war, was sie darüber dachte. „Und wieso bist du dann so abwesend", forschte er weiter nach, denn es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass irgendetwas sie sehr beschäftigte.

Am liebsten hätte sich Amanda irgendwie herausgeredet, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Severus das sofort durchschauen würde. „Ich habe heute Nachmittag eine Schulkameradin mit ihrer Familie getroffen", sagte sie dann schließlich ruhig und sah Severus an. „Und?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue, denn noch wusste er nicht, was an diesem Aufeinandertreffen so ungewöhnlich gewesen sein sollte, dass es Amanda noch jetzt so stark beschäftigte. Sie seufzte leise und wusste nicht recht, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Ach sie bekommt bald ihr zweites Baby und dann sind wir eben auf das Thema gekommen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mir da noch gar nicht richtig Gedanken drüber gemacht habe." „Aha", war das einzige, was Snape dazu sagen konnte im ersten Moment. Er war doch zu sehr über den Grund ihrer Stimmung überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Genau", meinte Amanda leise. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, was Emily noch alles gesagt hatte. „Und... Jetzt machst du dir also Gedanken und bist deshalb so nachdenklich", hakte er dann doch noch nach, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das erst die halbe Wahrheit war. Sie nickte. „Es ist doch ein wichtiges Thema. Emily hat auch gesagt, ich würde doch nicht jünger werde und sollte mir Gedanken darüber machen." „Und? Was ist bei den Gedanken bisher herausgekommen", fragte er ruhig. „Dass ich mir darüber Sorgen mache, was du über das Thema Kinder denkst", antwortete Amanda leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

**9 kB/s**

Er sah sie ruhig an, ohne erkennbares Zeichen, was er gerade dachte. „Und was genau bereitet dir diesbezüglich Sorgen?" Das interessierte ihn nun wirklich, denn schließlich hatten sie noch nie ernsthaft über dieses Thema gesprochen, sodass Amanda tatsächlich nicht wusste, wie er dazu stand. „Wenn wir uns da nicht einer Meinung sind." „Was wäre, wenn dem so wäre?" Nun bereitete sich doch langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl in Snapes Magengrube aus. Würde sie ihn verlassen wollen, sollten sie nicht einer Meinung sein?!? „Darüber mach ich mir ja auch noch Gedanken." Amanda sah ihn an. Es war schon komisch, da waren sie schon so lange zusammen und hatten noch nie über Kinder geredet und sie hatte sich auch noch gar keine Sorgen darum gemacht. Severus schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und sah sie an. „Heißt das jetzt, dieses Treffen hat den Wunsch nach Kindern in dir wachgerufen..." Es war eine Mischung aus Anmerkung und Frage, die er aussprach. Offensichtlich war es so, denn sonst würde sie sich wohl kaum so viele Gedanken machen, dachte sich Snape. „Es hat mich nachdenklich gemacht und vermutlich..." Amanda zögerte, es war schon noch etwas anderes es schließlich auszusprechen. „...ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich schon gern Kinder hätte, irgendwann..." „Hm", brummte Severus daraufhin nur, denn er wusste gerade nicht so recht, wie er weiter mit diesem Thema umgehen, oder was er dazu noch sagen sollte.

Einen Moment schwieg Amanda. Sie hatte durchaus etwas Angst vor dem, was er darüber dachte, denn eigentlich konnte sie sich weder ein dauerhaftes Leben ohne Kinder, noch einen Verzicht auf Severus deswegen vorstellen. „Wir sollten irgendwann darüber reden", meinte sie dann leise. „Das tun wir doch gerade... Oder nicht?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Doch schon... Nur vielleicht brauchst du Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken." „Nein. Ich denke, ich kenne meinen momentanen Standpunkt zu diesem Thema ganz genau", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ja? Und?" Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Severus atmete ruhig und tief durch, bevor er begann. „Ich halte es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für keine gute Idee, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Ganz abgesehen von meinen persönlichen Gründen, spricht auch bei dir einiges dagegen. Du hast noch Schulden und dir gerade ein Haus gemietet. Ich finde, du solltest erst einmal abwarten, ob sich das finanziell alles weiter so fortentwickelt wie bisher. Abgesehen davon... Wer sollte das Kind aufziehen? Du arbeitest viel und lange und ich bin in Hogwarts und dort unabkömmlich. Des Weiteren..." Snape machte eine kurze Pause, denn nun kam ein etwas empfindlicheres Thema. Dann fuhr er, ein wenig ernster und mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme fort. „Du weißt, dass meine Kindheit nicht besonders glücklich war. Das möchte ich meinen Kindern, sollte ich jemals welche haben, ersparen. Und da ich mich als Vater nicht besonders geeignet fühle, sollte ich es vielleicht auch unterlassen, einer zu werden."

Eine ganze Weile sah Amanda Severus nur an. Natürlich hatte er mit seinen ersten Bedenken Recht, es gab sicherlich bessere Vorraussetzungen, aber sofort wollte sie ja auch keine Kinder. Momentan ging es ihr mehr um seine grundsätzliche Meinung, welche mit seinen letzten Worten doch recht deutlich zum Ausdruck kam. „Wieso denn ersparen? Du hast dein Verhalten doch selbst in der Hand." „Sicherlich. Dennoch könnte ich einem Kind nicht das bieten, was es verdient. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Kinder bringen große Verantwortung mit sich und man sollte sie nicht einfach aus einem plötzlichen Wunsch heraus in die Welt setzen." Er sah sie ruhig an, obwohl ihn das Thema gerade doch deutlich mehr beschäftigte, als er nach außen hin zeigte. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, was Amanda von seinem Standpunkt hielt und das hinterließ ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Es ist jetzt nicht so, als wäre mir das nicht bewusst, wie viel Verantwortung das bedeutet und auch nicht, als hätte ich gerne sofort ein Kind. Es geht mir eher um das Grundsätzliche." „Und was wäre die Konsequenz daraus, wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, ich möchte keine Kinder?" Snape sah sie ruhig an, auch wenn er innerlich alles andere als das war. Nun war es ausgesprochen, was ihm eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf spukte, seit dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte. Leise seufzte Amanda. Ihr konnte man wohl auch ansehen, dass ihr das Thema recht nah ging. „Ich weiß es nicht." „Das ist schlecht." „Wäre dir lieber, ich würde sagen, dass ich dich dann irgendwann deswegen verlasse", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Nun, dann könnte ich wenigstens den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. So weiß ich gar nichts", entgegnete er. „Dann ist nein deine Antwort", fragte sie leise. „Antwort auf welche Frage?" „Auf Kinder." „Nein. Die Antwort habe ich dir vorhin schon gegeben. Die Frage ist jetzt bloß, welche Konsequenzen du daraus ziehst."„Dass ich abwarte und hoffe, dass du deine Meinung irgendwann änderst? Ich weiß es nicht, Severus."Dieser seufzte. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, du willst nicht sofort Kinder. Vielleicht reden wir ein anderes Mal erneut darüber." Irgendwie schien dies gerade eine etwas ausweglose Situation zu sein.

Amanda machte diese Situation vor allem Angst. Ihr war Severus so wichtig, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn zu leben, aber könnte sie dafür auch auf Kinder verzichten? Aber würde sie auf Severus verzichten können, um Kinder haben zu können? „Vielleicht...", sagte sie nur leise und sah an Severus vorbei in die sah sie an. Was sollte dieses _vielleicht_ nun schon wieder?!? „Sag mir was du willst, Amanda. Wenn du jetzt weiterreden willst, dann bitte. Solange es nur den Effekt hat, dass ich deine Nachdenklichkeit zerstreuen kann. Das gibt mir nämlich das Gefühl, dass du mir noch immer etwas verschweigst", sagte er ernst und mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. Etwas an dieser ganzen Situation mochte er gerade ganz und gar nicht. „Ich verschweige dir nichts. Hätte ich das getan, würden wir diese Diskussion jetzt nicht führen", erwiderte sie und sah Severus wieder an. „Ich möchte mich einfach nicht irgendwann entscheiden müssen", sprach sie unsicher weiter. „Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich irgendwann gegen mich entscheidest, Amanda", entgegnete er, diesmal allerdings wieder deutlich sanfter. Der Gedanke, dass sie das Thema Kinder irgendwann entzweien könnte, nagte schwer an ihm. „Wieso meinst du, du wärst kein guter Vater", sprach sie ein vorheriges Thema an. „Ich könnte mich nicht so um das Kind kümmern, wie ich es gerne möchte und wie es das verdient hätte", antwortete er. Zudem wusste er selbst am Besten, wie er mit seinen Schülern in Hogwarts umging und so wollte er auf keinen Fall sein eigenes Kind großziehen.

„Meinst du zeitlich?" „Das auch", entgegnete Severus knapp. „Und noch?" Amanda wollte verstehen, warum er daran zweifelte, dass er ein guter Vater sein konnte. „Menschlich gibt es sicherlich auch geeignetere Personen als mich", beantwortete er ihre Frage nach kurzem Schweigen etwas gepresst. Wie sollte er einem Kind beibringen, wie es soziale Kontakte knüpfen und sich auch dementsprechend verhalten konnte, wenn er selbst es nie richtig gelernt hatte. Wie konnte er selbst einem Kind genug Vaterliebe entgegenbringen, wenn er so etwas selbst nie wirklich erfahren hatte? Er liebte Amanda, daran hatte Severus gar keine Zweifel, doch zu viele Selbstzweifel nagten an ihm, als dass er sich gerade bewusst für Kinder entscheiden konnte und das war ihm für einen kurzen Moment auch anzusehen. Kurz sah sie seine Unsicherheit und ein wenig hatte sie schon vermutet, dass dies auch ein Grund für seine Haltung war. „Es gibt aber sicherlich auch sehr viel schlimmere", meinte Amanda dann ruhig. „Ich denke, alle Eltern müssen sehr viel lernen, wenn es irgendwann soweit ist." Er atmete hörbar aus. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Und vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung auch irgendwann. Aber momentan sehe ich mich nicht als Vater." Kurz schwieg er, dann kam ihm aber noch ein Gedanke. Vielleicht half dies Amanda, mit ihren Bedenken zurechtzukommen. „Sollte... es allerdings passieren, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund unverhofft schwanger wirst, würde ich natürlich zu dir stehen und zu unserem Kind." Er sah sie an. „Das soll jetzt allerdings keine Aufforderung zum ungeplant schwanger werden sein." „Das würde ich wohl kaum tun, zumindest nicht absichtlich." Wirklich zufrieden war Amanda nicht, aber sie musste natürlich Severus Meinung akzeptieren und hoffte, er würde es sich noch einmal anders überlegen. „Jetzt wäre es auch ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren." „Gut", sagte er leise. „Ich habe es wie gesagt nicht kategorisch ausgeschlossen." „Immerhin eine gute Sache." Amanda seufzte. Am Ende war das Gespräch fast noch anstrengender geworden, als sie erwartet hatte.

Severus sah sie an und stand dann auf. Auch er fand das Gespräch anstrengend und noch wusste er nicht so genau, ob er nun mit dem Ausgang zufrieden sein sollte, oder nicht. Am liebsten hätte er Amanda gerade in den Arm genommen, doch auch da war er sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee wäre, würde er es tun. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Wieso war er gerade aufgestanden? Langsam erhob sie sich ebenfalls und trat um den Tisch herum, um Severus ansehen zu können. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und kam dann auf sie zu. Als er bei ihr war, zog er sie, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, in seine Arme. Daraufhin lehnte sich Amanda an ihn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht", sagte sie leise. „Das möchte ich auch nicht", flüsterte er und hielt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich, Amanda." „Ich dich auch", sagte sie leise und hielt sich an ihm fest.


	14. Fünf gemeinsame Jahre

**Kapitel 14**

**~ Fünf gemeinsame Jahre ~**

Bald nachdem Amanda den Mietvertrag unterzeichnet hatte, war sie vollauf mit umziehen beschäftigt und Severus ging ihr dabei zur Hilfe, sooft er die Zeit dazu hatte, denn nebenher hatte er schon wieder mit Unterrichtsvorbereitungen und eigenen Forschungen zu tun.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er jedoch etwas Besonderes vor und so schrieb er Amanda einen Brief, in dem er sie nach Hogwarts einlud, um mit ihm einen Trank zu brauen. Die Zeilen waren absichtlich äußerst förmlich gehalten, denn es sollte eine Anlehnung an den Tag vor fünf Jahren sein, an dem sie schon einmal gemeinsam gebraut hatten und sich das erste Mal näher gekommen waren. Als Amanda seinen Brief erhielt und las, war sie gerade dabei, im Wohnzimmer eine Umzugskiste mit ihren Brausachen zu packen. Vieles ging beim Umziehen natürlich mit Magie, aber Dinge, die ihr wichtig waren, oder eben so zerbrechlich wie die ganzen Gläser mit Trankzutaten, packte sie lieber per Hand ein. Sie freute sich über die Einladung, denn es war eine schöne Idee und außerdem war es natürlich auch ein besonderer Tag. Da Matthew glücklicherweise Felonwood momentan beinahe alleine versorgte, konnte Amanda sich sowohl ihrem Umzug, als auch morgen ganz Severus widmen. Im Haus war schon fast alles fertig und ihre Wohnung war bis auf einige wichtige Dinge und Möbelstücke schon sehr leer.

Am nächsten Nachmittag, nach einigen weiteren Umzugsarbeiten, machte sich Amanda auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Schließlich klopfte sie am gleichen Tag und zur gleichen Zeit wie fünf Jahre zuvor an Severus Bürotür. Mit einem ähnlichen _Herein_ wie damals bat Severus seinen Besuch einzutreten, dann stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Er freute sich schon sehr auf den gemeinsamen Tag mit Amanda. „Hallo", sagte sie, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sah Severus an. „Hallo." Er lächelte ein wenig. So ganz ließ sich die alte Zeit wohl doch nicht wieder aufleben, dachte er, ging dann zu ihr und küsste sie kurz. „Ein angenehmer Unterschied zu damals", meinte Amanda lächelnd und streichelte über seine Brust. „Das finde ich auch", sagte Severus und zog sie ein wenig an sich. „Ich würde es nicht mehr missen wollen", raunte er ihr dann ins Ohr und küsste sie daraufhin nochmals lange und innig. Sie seufzte leise. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Was hast du dir denn Schönes ausgedacht?" „Hm, ich dachte, wir brauen jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen und dann... Mal sehen." Er lächelte und hielt sie im Arm. „Was wollen wir denn brauen? Eines deiner neuen Experimente? Würde aber ungern wieder Kessel suchen draußen", meinte sie grinsend. „Wir können auch was anderes brauen... Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?" „Etwas Spannendes, also vielleicht doch etwas neues?!" „Hm. Mal überlegen..." „Du darfst aussuchen, so wie letztes Mal." „Schwierig. Es gibt viele interessante Tränke und er sollte vielleicht nicht so ewig gehen, oder", grinste er, denn er hatte eigentlich heute noch etwas anderes mit Amanda vor, als stundenlang zu brauen. „Na auf ein vierundzwanzig Stunden Dauerbrauabenteuer mit dir kann ich dann doch verzichten", grinste Amanda. „Was heißt hier bitte Abenteuer?" „Ich würde es so lange schon sehr abenteuerlich finden." „Na, wenn du meinst. Tja... Was machen wir... Wie wär's mit Amortentia", scherzte Severus, denn einen Liebestrank brauchten sie nun wirklich nicht zu machen. Amanda lachte. „Äh... ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut wäre." „Nein. Aber... Wir könnten Veritaserum oder Euphorie-Elixier brauen. Für letzteres würde der geringe Zeitaufwand sprechen." „In der Tat... Ich habe grade keine vier Wochen für Veritaserum übrig." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wollen wir anfangen?" „Schade", grinste Severus. „Veritaserum ist so praktisch." Dann küsste er sie zurück. „Ja, fangen wir an." „Praktisch vielleicht, aber nicht sehr legal, um es einfach so zu verwenden." Amanda ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und packte ihre Arbeitsrobe aus ihrer Tasche, um sie mit der zu tauschen, die sie gerade trug. „Ach nein", fragte Severus scheinheilig und sah ihr nach. Er selbst hatte schon seine Arbeitsrobe an. Langsam köpfte sie ihre Arbeitsrobe zu. „Zumindest so lange es jemand merkt." Als sie fertig angezogen war, nahm sie noch ihre zwei Messer aus der Tasche und sah dann Severus an. „So, es kann losgehen." „Schön. Dann komm." Dann ging er voraus in sein kleines Brauzimmer.

Amanda folgte ihm dorthin und sah sich um. „Es hat nun nicht viel an Platz gewonnen", meinte sie und wartete, bis Severus die ersten Zutaten hervorgeholt hatte. „Hattest du das etwa erwartet", fragte er, während er die benötigten Zutaten auf den Tisch zu stellen begann. „Ich hatte glaub ich vergessen, wie klein es ist." Sie nahm sich einige Blätter, welche mit als Erstes in den Trank mussten und begann sie zu zermörsern. „Tja, es wohnt halt nicht jeder so feudal wie du", neckte er sie ein wenig und schmunzelte, während er Feuer unter einem Kessel mit Wasser machte. „Feudal... Wirklich, du bist ja nur neidisch." Es dauerte einen Moment, aber als das Wasser kochte, warf sie die beinahe zu Staub zermörserten Blätter in den Kessel und widmete sich dann ein anderen Zutat. „Ich und neidisch? Soweit kommt es noch", grinste er, während er sich nun auch daran machte, Zutaten zu zerkleinern und abzuwiegen.  
Gemeinsam brauten sie knapp drei Stunden, bis das Elixier schließlich fertig und sonnengelb im Kessel vor sich hinbrodelte. „Wieso hast du eigentlich Pfefferminze mit rein getan? Da kann ich mich gar nicht dran erinnern", fragte Amanda, während sie die Utensilien reinigten. „Es steht so auch nicht in der Literatur", entgegnete Snape, während er gerade das Messer gründlich säuberte, welches er von Amanda zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. „Eine Eigenkreation und Verbesserung des Tranks. Es verhindert die lästigen Nebenwirkungen wie lautes Singen und Nasenjucken." „Oh... das ist natürlich mal wieder sehr clever", grinste sie und stellte die Gewichte der Waage zurück an ihren Platz. „Natürlich", grinste Severus zurück. „Ich war halt schon in der Schule außergewöhnlich schlau", fügte er dann hinzu, allerdings nicht ohne einen gewissen Schalk im Nacken, denn angeben wollte er damit vor Amanda ganz sicher nicht.  
Als er das Messer weggelegt hatte, ging er noch einmal zum Kessel, sah hinein und löschte das Feuer darunter. „Wir sollten ihn abfüllen und deinem Bruder schenken", scherzte er ein wenig. „Dann kann er jedesmal ein Schlückchen trinken, vor einer Begegnung mit mir." Amanda lachte. „Das würde glaube ich unschöne Szenen geben, wenn er dann zu albern wird und dich nicht mehr Ernst nimmt." „Da hast du auch wieder recht", sagte er und knöpfte seine Arbeitsrobe auf. „Er ist ja jetzt schon albern genug. Was machen wir dann mit dem Trank?" „Ich werde ihn natürlich meistbietend verkaufen." Sie tat es ihm gleich und ging dabei hinüber in sein Büro. „Gut. Tu das."

Nachdem er seine Robe an der Tür aufgehängt hatte, folgte er ihr. In seinem Büro nahm er sich seine andere vom Haken und schlüpfte hinein. Nachdem Amanda ihre normale Robe wieder an hatte und ihre Messer verstaut waren, sah sie Severus an. „Das sollten wir öfter machen. Es ist viel angenehmer als alleine." „Findest du", lächelte er, kam zu ihr und küsste sie kurz. „Ein wenig öfter wäre nicht schlecht." „Dagegen spricht ja nichts. Zumindest nicht in den Ferien." „Nein, nicht wirklich. Und? Hast du dir noch etwas ausgedacht für heute?" „Ja", antwortete Severus ein wenig gedehnt. „Ein bisschen was schon noch." „Aha, und was denn", wollte sie neugierig wissen. „Komm mit, ich zeig es dir", lächelte er und nahm Amanda bei der Hand. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Gut, ich bin ja für fast alles offen." „Wieso diese Einschränkung? Für was wärst du denn nicht offen?" Er zog sie mit sich zur Tür seines Büros, löschte das Licht und trat mit ihr auf den Kerkergang hinaus. „Nun ja... Weiß ich ja auch noch nicht. Aber man kann sich ja nicht einfach pauschal auf alles einlassen", meinte Amanda während sie mit ihm ging. „Nicht einmal bei mir? Jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber", grinste er ein wenig und ging mit ihr die Treppen hoch zur Eingangshalle. Von dort aus ging es weitere Treppen nach oben, in die höheren Stockwerke des Schlosses. „Nein, auch nicht bei dir. Wo willst du denn ganz hin? Den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw kenn ich schon." „Dort will ich auch nicht hin. Lass dich einfach überraschen", entgegnete er und bog mit ihr um eine weitere Ecke.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Meter den Gang entlang gegangen, kam ihnen Albus Dumbledore entgegen, der gerade eine der sich bewegenden Treppen heruntergekommen war. „Ich bin aber doch ungeduldig", meinte Amanda und wunderte sich langsam wirklich, wo Severus mit ihr hinwollte. Doch als Professor Dumbledore ihnen entgegen kam, wurde Amandas Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. „Dann musst du lernen, dich in Geduld zu üben", grinste Snape, bevor er den Schulleiter entdeckte. „Ah... Ein seltenes Gesicht in Hogwarts... Seit ihr Bruder nicht mehr hier ist...", begrüßte dieser Amanda lächelnd, während seine blauen Augen dabei sie und Severus seltsam freudig hinter den Halbmondgläsern hervor anfunkelten. Es freute Dumbledore, beide noch immer so einträchtig nebeneinander zu sehen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein Tränkelehrer aus dieser Beziehung viel Positives zog und das war gut so. Schließlich konnte er nicht ewig Lily Potter nachtrauern. „Hallo", begrüßte Amanda ihren alten Lehrer und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Nun ja, ich kann nicht die halbe Schule mit Nachhilfeunterricht in Zaubertränke versorgen, auch wenn sie es laut Severus sicherlich nötig hätten und so selten bin ich nun auch nicht hier." „Ach... Laut Severus haben es alle nötig", zwinkerte Dumbledore. Severus verzog lediglich etwas die Miene, denn schließlich stimmte es auch fast gänzlich. „So... Aber ich will niemanden aufhalten... Einen wunderschönen Abend noch! Die Nacht soll sternenklar werden...", fügte Dumbledore am Ende noch seltsam lächelnd hinzu, dann ging er weiter. Ganz verstand Amanda die Bemerkung des Schulleiters nicht. „Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Abend, Professor", meinte sie aber dennoch lächelnd. Es war immer nett Dumbledore zu treffen, fand sie. Snape hingegen verstand sehr wohl und manchmal fand er es fast unheimlich, wie viel Dumbledore doch über das Leben hier im Schloss Bescheid wusste. Schweigend ging er mit Amanda weiter und so langsam zeichnete sich ab, wohin er mit ihr wollte, denn sie näherten sich immer mehr dem höchsten Punkt des Schlosses - dem Astronomieturm. „Also zusammen mit Dumbledores Andeutung, weiß ich glaub ich langsam wo wir hingehen, wobei so viel ja auch nicht mehr übrig bleibt", sagte Amanda, kurz nachdem sie den Schulleiter hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Da hast du allerdings Recht", entgegnete Severus und stieg dann mit Amanda die letzten Treppen auf die Zinnen des Turms hinauf. Oben angekommen blickte er erst einmal kurz über die Ländereien Hogwarts und atmete ein wenig durch. Dann drehte er sich zu Amanda um, die hinter ihm gegangen war und sah sie an. „Und? Mittlerweile hungrig und durstig geworden?" „Spätestens nach dem weiten Weg bestimmt, aber hier ist das wohl ein wenig schwierig, oder?" Sie lächelte etwas, denn sie ahnte schon, weswegen sie hier waren. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er, nahm sie dann an der Hand und zog sie mit sich um das kleine gemauerte Häuschen, in dem die Treppe endete. Dahinter kam eine größere Fläche zum Vorschein, die schon sehr gemütlich für ein leckeres und romantisches Picknick zu zweit hergerichtet war. Eine dicke und gemütliche Decke bedeckte den steinernen Boden und mehrere Kissen lagen darauf. Dazwischen und drum herum waren allerlei Leckereien bereitgestellt, an denen man sich gütlich tun konnte.

Einen Moment blieb Amanda stehen, um den Anblick auf sich wirken zu lassen. Dann lächelte sie und sah Severus an. „Das ist sehr schön." Er lächelte zurück. „Das freut mich." „Eine tolle Idee", sagte sie bevor sie ihm einen Kuss gab. „Mit so großartiger Aussicht." „Die Idee kam von mir, die Organisation habe ich aber den Hauselfen überlassen, muss ich gestehen", grinste er, während er sich auf die Decke setzte. „Das erklärt definitiv die Essensmenge." Amanda setzte sich zu ihm. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass Severus die Sachen nicht selbst vorbereitet hatte, denn immerhin hätte er schwerlich Zeit dafür gefunden, als sie den Trank zusammen gebraut hatten. Severus lachte kurz. „Ja, allerdings. Also... Dann lass es dir schmecken", lächelte er sie dann an. „Danke, du dir auch."

Gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen und selbst als beide schon ziemlich satt waren, sah man kaum, dass schon etwas von den Speisen fehlte, da die Hauselfen so reichlich aufgetischt hatten. „Es war sehr lecker, auch wenn ich dir das Kompliment da kaum machen brauchte", meinte Amanda grinsend und lehnte sich etwas an eines der Kissen. „Allerdings. Zu beidem", lächelte Snape satt zurück. „Mhm, aber eine Erdbeere geht noch", sagte sie und nahm sich dann noch eine Frucht um sie zu essen. „Ich denke, die Hauselfen werden uns das Essen nicht gleich wegnehmen." „Bestimmt nicht." Zufrieden seufzte Amanda und genoss den Blick über die Schulländereien und den beginnenden Sonnenuntergang. Severus rückte ein wenig zu ihr und ließ auch seinen Blick schweifen. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „So kann ich auch mit dir alt werden", meinte sie dann leise. „Schön. Ich hab nämlich nichts weiter geplant", grinste er, rückte sich kurz ein Kissen zurecht und legte sich dann mit angewinkelten Beinen etwas auf den Rücken. Amanda beugte sich zu Severus hinunter, um ihn zu küssen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls dicht neben ihm auf den Rücken legte. Als sie lag, streichelte er ihr sanft ein wenig mit der Hand über die Wange und sah dabei in den Himmel hinauf.Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und küsste sie kurz, bevor sie sie festhielt und auf ihren Bauch legte.Severus genoss es gerade sehr, gemeinsam mit Amanda den Einbruch der Dämmerung im Freien zu genießen. Irgendwie war es unwirklich, dass sie nun schon ganze fünf Jahre zusammen waren. Er hätte sich damals nie erträumt, dass sie es so lange mit ihm aushalten würde und umso schöner war es, dass es wirklich so war.„Es kommt mir gar nicht so vor, als wären es schon fünf Jahre", meinte sie leise. „Aber es ist schön..."„Mir auch nicht und es ist sehr schön..."„Deine Sorgen von damals waren ganz unbegründet, wie ich gesagt habe..."„Hm, ja", brummte Severus.Daraufhin schwieg Amanda nur und betrachtete weiter den dunkler werdenden Himmel. Da hatte Severus genau die richtige Idee gehabt, denn es war ruhig und gemütlich und sie konnte sich etwas von ihrem Umzugsstress erholen.Genau deshalb hatte dieser auch darauf verzichtet, irgendetwas Großartiges zu planen, denn er wusste, dass Amanda etwas Ruhe gut tun würde und ihm selbst konnte das schließlich auch nicht schaden.

Recht lange lagen sie so zusammen auf dem höchsten Turm in Hogwarts und blickten in die nun immer heller leuchtenden Sterne. „Oh! Eine Sternschnuppe", sagte Amanda dann plötzlich überrascht und zeigte mit der freien Hand in den Himmel. „Tja, wenn ich nur nicht immer vergessen würde, mir etwas zu wünschen", fügte sie dann noch hinzu. „Vielleicht kommt ja noch einmal eine", lächelte Snape ein wenig in ihre Richtung und streichelte etwas ihre Hand. „Dann vergesse ich es aus lauter Begeisterung doch wieder. Das ist immer so." Trotzdem musste sie kurz lachen. „Das ist ganz schön dumm." „Tja, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." „Nein, es sei denn, du sorgst dafür, dass ich so wunschlos glücklich bin, dann ist es egal." „Habe ich denn bis jetzt einigermaßen gut dafür gesorgt?" Severus drehte sich bei der Frage etwas in Amandas Richtung und auf die Seite, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Sie lächelte. „Ja, meistens hast du das sehr gut gemacht." „Schön", lächelte er zurück und küsste sie kurz. „Auf jeden Fall hast du dich schon einmal unentbehrlich gemacht", sagte sie leise. „So? In welcher Form?" Er grinste ein wenig. „Mit deiner ganzen Art einfach", entgegnete sie. Severus lächelte. „Na dann..." Amanda lächelte zurück, legte ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie danach mit sich, während er sich wieder auf den Rücken legte. Sie streichelte seine Seite entlang und lächelte ihn an. „Schön, dass es dich gibt", sagte sie dann und gab Severus noch einen sanften Kuss. „Noch schöner, dass es dich gibt", flüsterte er leise, küsste sie und strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. „Du kannst gar nicht sagen, wie schön es für mich ist", sagte sie in sein Ohr. „Aber damit könnten wir nun wohl ewig weiter machen", fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor seinen Hals unter dem Ohr küsste. „Wahrscheinlich", raunte Severus und streichelte sie im Nacken, während sie ihn küsste. „Mhm", murmelte sie leise. Sanft strich sie seinen Oberkörper entlang und küsste seinen Mund. Severus erwiderte und seufzte leise. Es war einfach immer wieder sehr schön, Amanda so nahe zu sein. Kurz lächelte sie ihn an und legte dann ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper. Auch sie freute sich immer wieder so bei ihm sein zu dürfen. Sanft streichelte er über ihren Rücken und hielt sie im Arm, während er in den dunkler werdenden Himmel hinaufschaute und einfach den Moment genoss. Amanda seufzte leise und sie streichelte seine Hand, während sie über die Kante des Turms hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts blickte. „Es ist schön, dass du da bist", flüsterte Severus schließlich nach einigen Minuten Schweigen. Amanda hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich bin auch gerne hier." Er lächelte zurück und küsste sie.


	15. Ein Liebesgeständnis

**Kapitel 15**

**~ Ein Liebesgeständnis ~**

Eine ganze Zeit verbrachten sie noch gemeinsam auf dem hohen Turm, bevor sie schließlich zurück in Severus Räume gingen, denn trotz des Sommers war die Nacht recht kühl. Als Amanda ihre Tasche neben dem Sofa abstellte und sich setzte, sah sie Severus an. „Danke für den schönen Abend", meinte sie dann und lächelte. „Ich hab zu danken. Ohne dich wäre er nicht annähernd so schön." „Danke. Setz dich doch her", forderte sie ihn dann auf. Daraufhin setzte sich Severus zu ihr. Kurz beugte sich Amanda zu ihrer Tasche und holte ein rechteckiges Geschenk heraus und reichte es Severus. „Bitte, für dich." „Oh... Danke schön", lächelte er, nahm das Päckchen entgegen und küsste sie kurz. „Na du musst es schon noch auspacken, bevor du dich bedankst." „Wieso? Meinst du, es gefällt mir nicht?" Er grinste und machte sich ans Auspacken. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Buch und er war gespannt, was genau es war. „Man kann ja nie wissen", meinte Amanda. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt", antwortete Severus und zog das Geschenk aus seinem Papier.

Gespannt sah ihm Amanda beim Auspacken zu. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich das Richtige überlegt hatte. „Ich hoffe", meinte sie auf seine Worte nur ruhig. Ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, nicht allzu großes Fotoalbum kam zum Vorschein und Severus öffnete es schweigend. Auf der ersten Seite war ein niedliches Baby zu sehen, dass fröhlich in die Kamera lachte und dabei mit den Armen wedelte. Snape musste bei diesem Anblick ein wenig grinsen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, blätterte er weiter durch das Album, bis er am Ende angelangt war, wo einige aktuelle Bilder von Amanda eingeklebt waren. „Danke", sagte er schließlich, sah sein Gegenüber an und küsste sie dann. Es war wirklich ein sehr schönes Geschenk, das sie ihm gemacht hatte. „Bitte. Die Kinderbilder sind hart von meiner Mutter erkämpft", meinte sie und grinste schief. „Wieso? Wollte sie sie nicht rausrücken?" „Ach sie hat ewig gefragt für was ich die haben will und mich wie immer viel zu lange aufgehalten. Warts ab, wenn ich ganz umgezogen bin, kommt sie noch und wühlt meine Schränke durch..." „Hast du's ihr nicht gesagt? Und wieso sollte sie deine Schränke durchwühlen?" So ganz verstand Severus gerade nicht, was Amanda meinte. Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ihre Mutter ohnehin fast nie verstand. „Das geht sie wohl gar nichts an, wofür ich das möchte. Ach ich weiß nicht wieso sie so etwas tut, aber es würde sehr gut passen." „Hm", brummte Snape daraufhin nur. Es war wohl besser, hier nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Und bei wem hast du diese Bilder organisiert?" Er schlug noch einmal die letzten Seiten des Albums auf, die sehr hübsche Bilder von Amanda in Dessous zeigten. Amanda lachte kurz. „Die hat Alans Freund gemacht, der fotografiert hobbymäßig recht viel." „Alans Freund... Na gut...", antwortete Severus. „Sei nicht so kritisch… Ich hab neben meiner Familie die definitiv ungefährlichste Person gewählt." „Ich sage ja nichts", entgegnete Snape, schlug das Album wieder zu und legte es auf den Tisch. „Nicht, wenn du dich von einem schwulen Mann so fotografieren lässt." Dennoch musste er sich gestehen, dass es schon ein etwas seltsames Gefühl war, zu wissen, dass sich Amanda einem anderen Mann in solch reizender Unterwäsche gezeigt hatte. „Sonst schon?" Sie grinste ihn etwas provozierend an. „Natürlich", antwortete er ehrlich. „Warum denn? Es ist ja für dich." Natürlich wusste sie schon, was ihn daran stören würde. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich warum? Mir gefällt einfach der Gedanke nicht, dass du dich vor anderen Männern so präsentierst." Severus wollte darüber jetzt eigentlich nicht diskutieren, deshalb versuchte er, mit seiner Aussage gleich klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. „Dann ist ja gut." Amanda lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Das soll ja auch dir vorbehalten sein." „Eben." Severus musste auch ein wenig lächeln. Dann stand er auf. „Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl noch dein Geschenk holen, wo wir gerade dabei sind..." „Was? Wieso denn Geschenk? Ich brauch doch gar keins...", protestierte Amanda etwas. „Wieso hast du mir was geschenkt", stellte Severus daraufhin die Gegenfrage und verschwand kurz hinter seiner Regalwand voller Bücher, hinter der auch sein Bett stand. „Na weil mir so danach war. Fünf Jahre ist schon etwas Besonderes, fand ich." „Tja, und wieso ist wohl mir danach", fragte er, als er wieder hinter dem Regal vorkam, allerdings offenbar ohne ein Geschenk für sie dabei zu haben. „Das weiß ich natürlich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich natürlich so toll, dass ich immer ein Geschenk verdiene." Bei diesen Worten schmunzelte Amanda, denn natürlich meinte sie dies nicht ernst. Severus grinste und beugte sich dann von hinten zu ihr runter und flüsterte ihr samtig ins Ohr: „Soso, bist du das?" Während er sprach glitt etwas aus seiner Hand und er legte es Amanda um den Hals und schloss es in ihrem Nacken. Es war ein hübsches kleines Medaillon, passend zu ihrem Ring, den er ihr schon vor längerem einmal geschenkt hatte. „Hey..." Die Kette war so kurz, so dass Amanda den Anhänger nicht einfach so sehen konnte. Trotzdem hielt sie Severus am Arm fest und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke. Darf ich es mir auch richtig ansehen", wollte sie ruhig wissen. „Darfst du", antwortete er leise und küsste sie sanft. „Dafür, dass du es schon fünf Jahre mit mir ausgehalten hast." Amanda lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich halte es auch sehr gerne noch fünfzehn Jahre länger mit dir aus", sagte sie und öffnete die Kette, um sich das Medaillon genauer ansehen zu können. „Es ist sehr schön, genau die richtige Größe." Langsam drehte sie es ein paar Mal zwischen ihren Fingern, um es von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. „Das hoffe ich", lächelte Severus, setzte sich wieder neben sie aufs Sofa und sah ihr zu. „Freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt." „Aber natürlich gefällt es mir." Langsam öffnete sie das Medaillon und fand auf der Innenseite des Deckels das Datum des Tages eingraviert und auf der anderen Seite ein Bild von Severus. „Jetzt kann ich dich immer mit mir herumtragen. Das ist schön." Erneut gab sie ihm einen Kuss. „Wenn du willst", antwortete er und erwiderte dann zärtlich ihren Kuss. „Sehr gerne." Amanda band die Kette wieder um und sah Severus dann lächelnd an. „Ich hoffe, es sieht auch an mir noch gut aus." „Darauf brauchst du jetzt keine Antwort, oder", küsste er sie kurz. „Natürlich, ich bin eine Frau, so was bedarf Bestätigung." Severus schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Natürlich sieht es an dir noch hübscher aus. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er grinste. „Ja sehr." Dann gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss und stand auf. „Ich bin eben im Bad", meinte sie und ging dann ins Badezimmer. „Ist gut", antwortete er. Während er wartete, bis Amanda wieder zurückkam, blätterte er noch einmal durch das Fotoalbum, was sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

Nachdem sie auf der Toilette gewesen und sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, betrachtete Amanda noch eine Weile das Schmuckstück um ihren Hals, bevor sie schließlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. „Du hast Recht, es sieht hübsch aus", meinte sie, während sie sich wieder zu Severus setzte. Er legte das Album wieder weg. „Natürlich hatte ich Recht", grinste er. „Du weißt doch, wie das mit dem Vertrauen und der Kontrolle ist." Er zog sie etwas in seinen Arm „So, weiß ich das?" Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Ich dachte das wäre dir bei deinen vielen Schülern inzwischen klar geworden." „Ich unterscheide zwischen meinen Schülern und dir." „Das hoffe ich doch sehr, sonst würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen." Severus lächelte. „Du siehst, das musst du nicht", flüsterte er ihr dann leise ins Ohr, bevor er sie am Hals küsste und ein wenig im Nacken streichelte. Amanda beugte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm um seine Taille. „Das ist sehr gut", sagte sie leise, bevor sie Severus sanft auf den Mund küsste. „Mhm", bestätigte er leise brummend, während er den Kuss erwiderte. „Nicht das dir noch irgendeine clevere Schülerin besser gefällt", murmelte Amanda und hauchte einen Kuss auf Severus Hals. Severus musste leise ein wenig lachen. „Ich glaube kaum...", raunte er und küsste sie dann noch einmal etwas fordernder.

Genussvoll schloss Amanda die Augen und streichelte seinen Nacken, während sie ihn küsste. „Aber Professor Snape, das habe ich jetzt noch nicht ganz verstanden mit den Florfliegen", meinte sie anschließend mit etwas kindlicher, leiser Stimme. „Dann lesen sie es noch einmal nach", schnarrte Severus nur leise, bevor er sich daran machte, Amandas Hals mit begierigen, kleinen Küssen zu versehen. Das erneute Ansehen der Bilder, als sie im Bad gewesen war, hatte ihm irgendwie Lust gemacht, das Ganze in Echt zu betrachten. Leise seufzte sie und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Roben. „Ich hätte es aber lieber vorgelesen." „Und was bekomme ich als Gegenleistung, Miss Brown", raunte er ihr fragend ins Ohr, während er sie küsste und ihre Roben langsam öffnete. „Was immer sie wollen, Professor", meinte sie leise, öffnete zwei seiner Knöpfe und fuhr mit ihrer Hand hinein. „Ich glaube, ich wüsste da schon was", flüsterte er samtig, küsste sie dann begierig und zog sie weiter aus. „Aha... was denn?" Auch sie machte sich daran, seine Robe weiter zu öffnen und hauchte einige zarte Küsse auf Severus Hals. „Wir kommen der Sache schon näher..."

„Warte..." Kurz löste sich Amanda von ihm, um aufzustehen und sich ihre an der Seite geschnürte Robe auszuziehen. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf Severus Schoß und grinste ihn an. „So noch näher?" „Allerdings", grinste er, schob dann mit den Händen ihr Top hoch und begann ihre nackte Haut zu küssen, die darunter zum Vorschein kam. „Schön", seufzte sie und fuhr durch seine Haare, während sie Severus Berührungen genoss. „Mhm", brummte er bejahend, seufzte leise und genüsslich und verwöhnte sie weiter. Amanda strich Severus die Robe von den Schultern und fuhr anschließend mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd, während sie zärtlich seinen Hals küsste. Er zog ihr derweil ihr Top aus und übersäte ihr Dekollete mit Küssen, während er sie streichelte und begann, ihre Hose zu öffnen. Leise seufzte Amanda und nachdem sie Severus auch von seinem Hemd befreit hatte, streichelte sie über seinen Oberkörper und küsste die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein. Er streichelte ihr den Rücken hinab, fuhr ihr mit den Händen in die Hose und zog sie noch etwas näher an sich, während er sie weiter verlangend küsste. Kurz grub Amanda ihre Hände in seine Schultern, bevor sie mit ihren Küssen tiefer wanderte und mit einer Hand über seinen Schritt fuhr, um anschließend seine Hose zu öffnen. Severus seufzte leise und, streichelte und küsste sie indes weiter. So langsam konnte er seine Lust nicht mehr verleugnen. Mit der Hand fuhr Amanda in seine Hose, streichelte ihn dort etwas und biss ihm sanft in seinen Hals. Nun musste Snape ein wenig aufstöhnen. Etwas schneller atmend strich er über ihren Oberkörper und küsste ihren Hals. Dann zog er Amanda ihren BH aus und begann, ihre Brüste mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu verwöhnen. Leise stöhnte sie Severus Namen und strich seinen Rücken entlang, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen seine Zärtlichkeiten genoss. Dieser fuhr genüsslich seufzend fort sie zu küssen, doch langsam wollte er eindeutig mehr. Er hatte nichts dagegen, in dieser Position weiter zu verharren, doch es war ihm so unmöglich, Amanda weiter auszuziehen. Schneller atmend fuhr sie mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare und küsste ihn dann verlangend. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss fordernd. „Amanda...", raunte er schließlich leise und erregt ihren Namen. „Mhm", erwiderte sie nur leise. Auch sie wollte Severus endlich noch enger spüren, aber andererseits wollte sie sich gerade auch nur sehr ungern von ihm lösen.

Da sie keine Anstalten machte sich zu rühren, ergriff nun Snape die Initiative, denn er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Begierig küsste er sie am Hals, dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Steht kurz auf... Deine Hose stört." Amanda folgte seiner Aufforderung und erhob sich, dann sah sie ihn an. „Deine aber auch." Severus küsste ihren Bauchnabel, dann stand er auf und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich weiß", raunte er leise, während er ihr schließlich die Hose von den Hüften schob. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr Amanda seinen Rücken entlang und dann in seine Hose, wo sie seinen Po streichelte. Er seufzte leise, küsste sie und fuhr ihr ins Höschen, nachdem ihre Hose zu Boden geglitten war. Zusammen mit seiner Shorts schob Amanda Severus Hose von seinen Hüften, dass sie auf den Boden fiel. Kaum war das geschehen, zog dieser sie auch schon wieder unter fordernden Küssen mit sich aufs Sofa. Wie zuvor ließ sie sich auf seinem Schoß nieder und mit den Armen um seinen Hals küsste sie ihn innig und verlangend und biss etwas in seine Lippe. Hörbar atmend presste Severus Amanda an sich, fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren nun nackten Körper und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Er wollte sie endlich spüren... Amanda strich seinen Oberkörper und dann seine Oberschenkel entlang, während sie seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckte. Severus streichelte ihr den Rücken hinab und über ihren Po. Seine Lippen verwöhnten währenddessen ihren Hals und ihre Schultern. Amandas Hand fuhr daraufhin seinen Oberschenkel entlang, bis sie seinen Schritt erreicht hatte, wo sie ihn streichelte und lustvoll ansah.

Snape seufzte leise und fing ihren Blick auf, kurz bevor er sie begierig und verlangend küsste. Er wollte sie nun endlich richtig spüren und das sah man auch seinen Augen deutlich an. Auch wenn es Amanda ähnlich ging, wollte sie den Moment noch etwas hinauszögern und verwöhnte Severus noch weiter, während sie seine Küsse nicht weniger leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich und packte sie mit festem Griff am Po, um sie enger an sich pressen zu können. Wenn sie noch länger so weitermachte, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Amanda ließ von ihm ab und strich mit sanftem Druck seinen Körper entlang, während sie in seinen Hals biss. Severus war nun kurz davor zu sagen, dass er es nicht mehr länger aushielt und sie endlich wollte, doch dann biss er sich noch einmal auf die Lippen und hielt sich zurück. Leidenschaftlich küsste ihn Amanda auf den Mund, bevor sie sich über ihm positionierte und ihn in sich eindringen ließ. Das ließ Severus genüsslich aufstöhnen. Ein wenig keuchend vor Lust küsste er sie und strich ihr dabei über die Wange. Stoßweise atmend begann Amanda, sich auf ihm zu bewegen und stöhnte, als sie ihn so in sich spürte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und atmete gegen seinen Hals. Er wiederum begann nun genüsslich ihre Brüste mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, während er über ihren erhitzten Körper strich. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Minuten nach diesem Moment gesehnt gehabt, in dem er sie so innig spüren konnte. Amandas Bewegungen wurden etwas intensiver. Keuchend fuhr sie durch Severus Haar und krallte sich etwas darin fest. Dann biss sie Severus in den Hals, um ihrer Lust etwas Luft zu verschaffen. Dieser stöhnte ein wenig auf, als sie sich so auf ihm bewegte. Er sah sie voller Lust an und streichelte über ihren nackten Körper. Sie fixierte ihn ebenfalls mit den Augen und krallte sich mit den Händen in seinen Schultern fest. Sie konnte Severus gerade kaum nahe genug sein.

Ihm ging es nicht anders. Er fing ihren Blick auf und erwiderte ihn. Ihren lustvollen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, bereitete Severus noch zusätzliche Lust. Leise keuchend steigerte Amanda das Tempo ihrer Bewegungen, während sie Severus voller Verlangen küsste und dann in seine Lippe biss. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich und presste sie an sich. „Amanda", raunte er schließlich atemlos ihren Namen und übersäte dann ihr Schlüsselbein mit Küssen. Mehr als ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen brachte die als Antwort nicht hervor. Mit ihren Fingernägeln fuhr sie Severus Rücken entlang, bevor sie sich etwas zurücklehnte und dadurch eine noch lustvollere Position fand. Das entlockte Snape ein tiefes, genüssliches Brummen und er fuhr Amanda unter sanftem Druck über ihre Brüste, während er ihr bei ihren Bewegungen zusah. Langsam spürte er, wie sich seine Lust in den Lenden sammelte und er hoffte, dass es Amanda ähnlich ging, denn er fürchtete, den Höhepunkt diesmal nicht lange hinauszögern zu können. Amanda stöhnte aufgrund seiner Berührungen und bewegte sich noch etwas schneller auf ihm. Zwar war auch sie schon sehr erregt, aber etwas mehr Zeit würde es noch brauchen. Severus Atem ging schneller. Er fasste Amanda mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte, um ihre Bewegungen noch etwas intensiver spüren zu können und schloss genüsslich ein wenig die Augen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden daraufhin langsamer, aber sehr viel intensiver, als sie keuchend noch mehr Halt an seinen Schultern suchte. Severus stöhnte genüsslich auf und hatte langsam Mühe, seinen Höhepunkt noch hinauszuzögern. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, um Amanda anzusehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes als seine eigene Lust zu lenken. Amanda hatte ihre Augen jedoch inzwischen geschlossen und ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken gelegt, um sich ganz ihrer Lust hinzugeben. Snape atmete schneller und keuchte ein wenig. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt noch weiter hinauszögern würde. In diesem Moment stöhnte Amanda auf und spürte, wie sie sich langsam ihrem Höhepunkt näherte und automatisch wurden ihre Bewegungen wieder schneller. Severus konnte sich nun kaum noch zurückhalten. Er küsste noch einmal begierig ihren Hals und biss ein wenig hinein, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu ersticken, dann kam er. Sein Höhepunkt gab Amanda schließlich noch den letzten Rest und nach einigen letzten intensiven Bewegungen erreichte auch sie mit einem erstickten Schrei ihren Höhepunkt und sackte anschließend keuchend in Severus Arm zusammen. Selbst schwer atmend hielt er sie fest und schloss ein wenig die Augen, um das Gefühl, das ihn gerade durchströmte, richtig genießen zu können. Ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen lag Amanda mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und nun entspannte sich auch ihr Griff um seine Schultern, an denen sie sich festgehalten hatte. Dieses Gefühl in ihrem Körper war immer wieder unglaublich.

Eine ganze Weile hielt Severus Amanda einfach nur fest im Arm und streichelte sanft die Stellen, an denen seine Hände lagen. Als sich sein Atem wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, atmete er tief durch und ihren Duft ein, den er so gerne roch. „Amanda", fragte er schließlich leise, ohne sich zu bewegen. „Ja? Was denn", wollte sie ebenso leise wissen. „Ich... habe dir doch vor einer Weile einmal von einer Frau erzählt, die ich durch... Eigenverschulden verloren habe...", fuhr Severus leise fort und hielt Amanda weiter regungslos im Arm. Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn, denn so ganz verstand sie nicht, worauf Severus in diesem Moment mit seinen Worten hinaus wollte. „Ja, hast du..." „Ich... hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch einmal einen Menschen so lieben könnte wie sie", begann Severus sie mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme aufzuklären, dann löste er sich ein wenig von Amanda, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Bis ich dich getroffen habe..." Amanda konnte zunächst vor Rührung gar nichts sagen, sondern nur einfach sanft lächeln. Dann strich sie über seine Wange. „Das ist sehr schön." Severus lächelte daraufhin ein wenig und nahm sie dann wieder fest in den Arm, nachdem er sie kurz geküsst hatte. Er wollte sie nie wieder verlieren, dessen war er sich bewusst.


	16. Autogrammwünsche

**Kapitel 16**

**~ Autogrammwünsche ~**

Es war mittlerweile ein paar Tage vor Schulbeginn und Severus verbrachte auch jetzt noch so viel Zeit wie möglich bei Amanda, bevor er sich wieder viel in Hogwarts aufhalten musste. Gerade war er aufgestanden und bereitete in der Küche Frühstück zu, während Amanda noch etwas im Bett lag. Als er schließlich den Tisch gedeckt und den Tagespropheten entgegengenommen hatte, stand sie auch auf und sie begannen gemeinsam gemütlich zu frühstücken.

Nachdem Amanda ein halbes Brötchen gegessen und von ihrem Tee getrunken hatte, nahm sie sich die Zeitung und entfaltete diese. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, als ein viel zu groß geratener Gilderoy Lockhart sie von der Titelseite angrinste. Neben ihm stand Harry Potter, welcher nicht sehr begeistert aussah. Kurz überflog Amanda den Artikel. „Hm, nun weiß auch der Rest der Welt, dass _Professor_ Lockhart nun in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Zumindest der Prophet ist hellauf begeistert", kommentierte Amanda den Inhalt der Titelseite und schlug die Zeitung auf. „Was? Wieso", wollte Severus wissen, denn er selbst hatte noch keinen Blick auf die Zeitung geworfen. Amanda faltete das Papier wieder zusammen und reichte es ihm. „Hier, sieh selbst." Severus nahm sich die Zeitung und gleich als er das Titelbild sah, verzog er die Miene, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. Dann überflog er kurz den Text, bevor er Amanda die Zeitung wieder zurückgab. „Hier... Wenn ich diesen Typen schon sehe, wird mir schlecht. Und dann auch noch Potter..." Amanda musste bei Severus Gesicht lachen. „Na sooo schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Denk dran, du musst Lockhart bald täglich ertragen." Sie legte die Zeitung neben sich auf den Tisch, um weiter essen zu können. „Daran denke ich besser nicht", entgegnete Snape nur knapp, dann biss er von seinem Brot ab. Er wusste schon heute, dass er sich mit Gilderoy Lockhart alles andere als gut verstehen würde. „Na vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so schlimm. Harry Potter sieht auf jeden Fall nicht sehr glücklich aus neben ihm."

„In diesem Fall kann ich Potter auch ausnahmsweise verstehen." „Den Tag sollte man sich wohl rot anstreichen", meinte Amanda grinsend. „Na auf jeden Fall hat Lockhart so erreicht, auf die Titelseite zu kommen." „Was sicherlich auch sein Ziel war", vermutete Severus und trank einen Schluck Tee, bevor er eine Brötchenhälfte mit Butter und Marmelade bestrich. „Ja, kann ich mir auch vorstellen. Nach dem, wie seine Bücher so geschrieben sind." Sie trank ihre Tasse leer und nahm sich ein Stück Obst. „Eben", entgegnete Snape und aß weiter. „Und? Steht auch noch irgendetwas Wichtiges im Propheten heute?" „Auf den zwei Seiten die ich bisher gesehen habe nicht." Sie griff erneut nach dem Tageblatt und überflog die erste Seite noch einmal. „Ach herrje, Lucius Malfoy und Arthur Weasley haben sich bei Flourish & Blotts geprügelt", sagte sie dann doch sehr überrascht. „Was", fragte Severus ungläubig nach.

Amanda las den kürzen Abschnitt aus dem Artikel über Lockharts Autogrammstunde vor, in dem es um die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Männern ging, die scheinbar aufgrund einer Meinungsverschiedenheit die Beherrschung verloren hatten und für den Umsturz einiger Regale im Buchgeschäft verantwortlich waren. „Hätte ich von Mr. Malfoy gar nicht so erwartet." Für einen kurzen Augenblick nahm Severus Gesicht einen verächtlichen Ausdruck an, als Amanda ihm die Textpassage vorlas. „Nun... Lucius zeigt manchmal zu sehr, was er von Leuten wie Arthur Weasley hält", sagte er danach, wieder völlig ruhig und gefasst. „Vermutlich hat er es diesmal geschafft, ihn so sehr aufzubringen, dass es eskaliert ist. Damit hatte er sicherlich nicht gerechnet." Ein kurzes, gehässiges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, bevor er von seinem Brötchen abbiss und weiteraß. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „In welche Gruppe von Leuten gehört Arthur Weasley denn?" „In die Gruppen Muggelfreund, Schande für die Zaubererschaft, Anhänger Dumbledores, Schande für Reinblüter und na ja... arm, ärmer, Weasley... Lucius blickt gerne auf andere herab. Das sollte dir mittlerweile schon aufgefallen sein", antwortete Snape ruhig. Er selbst mochte diese Seite von Malfoy fast genauso wenig wie viele andere, doch das behielt er besser für sich. „Hm... Ja, so was hatte ich schon befürchtet. In _diese_ Gruppe passen die Malfoys auch sehr gut hinein", meinte Amanda. Mit solchen Zauberern hatte sie meist Schwierigkeiten, allein schon deshalb, weil ihre Mutter sehr ähnliche Ansichten vertrat. „Tja...", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur, denn er unterhielt sich eigentlich nicht gerne über Lucius Malfoy, da er doch in gewisser Weise mit ihm befreundet war. „Narcissa Malfoy war gestern auch bei mir, um für ihren Sohn einzukaufen", erwähnte Amanda noch und aß weiter von ihrem Brötchen.

Kaum hatte sie den Mund wieder leer, klingelte es an der Tür. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich und zunächst blieb sie sitzen. „Das kann ja wohl wirklich nicht sein! Es ist Sonntagmorgen! Hat meine Familie kein zu Hause", regte sie sich dann ein wenig auf, denn sie ging stark davon aus, dass es jemand aus ihrer Verwandtschaft war. „Vermutlich nicht", brummte Severus etwas missmutig, denn auch er hatte jetzt keinerlei Lust auf Besuch. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach so tun, als sei ich nicht da", grummelte Amanda, doch kaum hatte sie das gesagt, klingelte es erneut. „Oh man! Wenn das David ist, setz ich ihn gleich wieder vor die Tür!" Sie legte ihr Brötchen auf den Teller und stand auf. Auch Severus stand auf. Er zog es vor, anderen Leuten in Roben und nicht nur in Hose und Hemd entgegenzutreten, deshalb wollte er sich diese noch schnell überziehen. „Bleib doch sitzen", meinte Amanda darauf nur und ging dann schließlich zur Tür. Normalerweise wäre sie in ihrer aktuellen Kleidung auch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, aber da es sich vermutlich nur um ein Familienmitglied handelte, war es nicht so schlimm. Als sie schließlich ihre Mutter vor der Tür stehen sah, seufzte Amanda bevor sie öffnete. „Mama, es ist Sonntagmorgen! Und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst dich anmelden!" „Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, Amanda. Ich bin immerhin deine Mutter!" Mit diesen Worten schob sich Mrs. Brown an ihrer Tochter vorbei in den Flur. „Ist Professor Snape gar nicht da?" Amanda seufzte und schloss die Tür, ohne ihre Mutter jedoch weiter hinein zu bitten. „Doch, aber der ist kurz oben." Oder auch länger jetzt, dachte Amanda und sie würde es ihm kaum übel nehmen.

Severus war indes kurz ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden und nachdem er sich seine Robe übergeworfen hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Als er am Treppenansatz die Stimme von Amandas Mutter vernahm, verzog er kurz genervt das Gesicht, doch dann ging er mit regungsloser Miene die Treppen hinab zu den beiden Frauen. „Ah... Professor Snape! Guten Morgen", begrüßte Olivia Brown Snape. „Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes", wollte Amanda dann von ihrer Mutter wissen, denn eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt sie lange im Haus zu behalten. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so hektisch, ich bin doch gerade erst zur Tür hereingekommen." „Morgen", entgegnete Severus nur knapp, denn er war alles andere als begeistert, beim Frühstück mit Amanda gestört zu werden und er gab sich auch keinerlei Mühe, das zu verbergen. Mrs. Brown runzelte auf seine knappe Begrüßung etwas die Stirn. „Habt ihr euch gestritten", wollte sie sogleich von Amanda wissen, denn einen anderen Grund konnte es ja kaum geben. Amanda verstand gerade mal wieder nicht, wie ihre Mutter auf diese Idee kam. „Nein, haben wir nicht und wenn, würde es dich nichts angehen. Also, weswegen bist du hier?" „Nein", antwortete Snape scharf und fast zeitlich mit Amanda. „_Sie_ haben uns beim Frühstücken gestört. Und es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn _wir_ - und damit meine ich Amanda und mich - bald wieder ungestört weiter essen könnten." „So spät frühstückt ihr noch", fragte Mrs. Brown ihre Tochter verwundert. Doch die konnte daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehen. „Mama! Es ist Sonntag und mein einziger freier Tag! Severus hat Recht, es wäre sehr schön, wenn du sagen könntest, was du möchtest und dann wieder gehst." „Da brauchst du ja nicht gleich so hysterisch zu werden." „Wenn es das erste Mal wäre, wäre ich das wohl auch kaum, aber du tauchst immer zu unmöglichen Zeiten und unangemeldet auf!" „Ja und? Ich bin doch deine Mutter!" „Und ich bin keine drei mehr, falls es dir entgangen ist. Ich habe durchaus mein eigenes Leben und kein Bedarf, dass du einmal in der Woche überraschend hier auftauchst!" „Also manchmal wundere ich mich wirklich, wer dich so erzogen hat, weißt du das", erwiderte Mrs. Brown lediglich. Amanda atmete einmal durch bevor sie antwortete. Wenn ihre Mutter so weiter machte, würde sie sie gleich wirklich vor die Tür setzten. „Du in jedem Fall nicht. So, also, weswegen bist du jetzt hier?" Kurz irritiert aufgrund ihrer Worte, sah Mrs. Brown Amanda an, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass Gilderoy Lockhart nun auch in Hogwarts arbeitet und nun ja, da dachte ich da sie, Professor Snape", sie sah Severus an, „und er dann ja Kollegen sind, ob sie mir da nicht ein Autogramm besorgen könnten."

Bei der Erwähnung von Lockharts Namen verzog Severus schon sein Gesicht ein wenig angesäuert, doch als Mrs. Brown ihn dann auch noch anredete, verschmälerte sich noch dazu sein Mund gefährlich, aufgrund dessen, was er auf sich zukommen sah. „Auf gar keinen Fall", antwortete er dann nur knapp und bestimmt, als er die Bitte von Amandas Mutter hörte. „Aber warum denn nicht? Das wäre doch nur eine kurze Bitte. Sie würden mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun." Eine Weile sah Amanda ihre Mutter ungläubig an. _Deswegen_ war sie hier und störte ihren friedlichen Sonntag? „Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, Mrs. Brown. Nur über meine Leiche. Es reicht schon, dass ich diesen Aufschneider mindestens ein Schuljahr lang in meiner Nähe ertragen muss", sagte Snape und es war unverkennbar, dass er von ihrer Bitte rein gar nichts hielt. „Abgesehen davon...", fügte er dann noch scharf hinzu und fixierte Amandas Mutter mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „_Deswegen_ haben sie uns beim Frühstück gestört?" Die Enttäuschung war Mrs. Brown durchaus anzusehen, während sie auf Snapes Frage antwortete. „Ja, natürlich. Warum denn nicht?" Das war nun endgültig zu viel für Amandas Nerven. Sie ging die paar Schritte zur Tür und öffnete sie. „So, da du nun erfahren hast, dass aus deinen Autogrammwünschen nichts wird, kannst du auch wieder gehen." „Warum nicht", wiederholte Snape mit schneidender, gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Möglicherweise deshalb nicht, weil ich äußerst ungern beim Frühstück gestört werde und dann auch noch wegen solch einer Lappalie." Sein Blick bohrte sich in den von Mrs. Brown. „Ist ihnen vielleicht schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass wird beide", dabei warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Amanda, „uns schon selten genug sehen und dass wir dann, in dieser kostbaren Zeit, gerne alleine wären? Ich dachte, sie wollen ihre Tochter möglichst bald unter die Haube bringen, mit einem Ehering am Finger und einem Stall voller Kinder. Ich fürchte nur, dass daraus in naher Zukunft nichts wird, wenn wir ständig mit solchem Firlefanz behelligt werden."

Einen Moment sah Mrs. Brown zwischen Snape und Amanda hin und her. Sie sollten sich doch beide nicht so anstellen, es war ja nicht so, als wäre sie mitten in der Nacht gekommen. „Ist ja gut. Kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen", sagte sie dennoch recht unbeeindruckt und trat dann vor das Haus. „Der nächste Besuch bitte mit Anmeldung", meinte Amanda noch mit leicht gereizter Stimme, bevor sie sich recht kühl voneinander verabschiedeten. Kurz bevor Amanda die Tür vollständig geschlossen hatte, verselbständigte sich diese aber, der Griff rutschte ihr aus der Hand und die Tür flog alleine und lauter als geplant ins Schloss. Amanda seufzte. So etwas war ihr schon wirklich lange nicht mehr passiert, aber ihre Mutter machte sie auch irgendwann noch einmal wahnsinnig. Schweigend blieb sie stehen und starrte etwas finster die Tür vor sich an. Auch Severus war nun ein wenig fassungslos, nachdem seine Ansprache offenbar so wenig Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Er fragte sich gerade, ob Amandas Mutter einfach nur äußerst schwer von Begriff war, oder ob sie wirklich so egoistisch war, dass es sie einfach nicht kümmerte, was andere sagten oder taten. Eins war jedoch sicher, seine Laune war nicht mehr die, wie vor ihrem kurzen Besuch. Langsam drehte sich Amanda zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte besser nicht aufgemacht." Ihrer Stimme war anzuhören, dass sie doch ziemlich angefressen war, von diesem Besuch. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass es deine Mutter ist." Doch auch Severus war anzuhören, dass er noch immer alles andere als begeistert war. „Ich hätte es ahnen sollen." Eigentlich hatte Amanda gerade das Gefühl, sich dringend an irgendetwas abreagieren zu müssen. „Darf ich etwas kaputt machen?" Dann seufzte sie leise und fügte hinzu: „ Lass uns lieber wieder in die Küche gehen." „Es ist dein Haus", entgegnete Severus auf ihre Frage, dann ging er voraus, zurück zum Frühstückstisch. Amanda ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Das mit dem Apfel und dem Stamm ist ein Gerücht..." Eigentlich hatte sie gerade gar keinen richtigen Hunger mehr, aber trotzdem schenkte sie Severus und sich noch Tee ein. „Oder du bist die Ausnahme von der Regel. Zudem hast du noch einen Vater. Danke..." „Das könnte die Erklärung sein. Wenn sie dabei wenigstens fürsorglich wäre… Das wäre vielleicht besser zu ertragen." „Möglicherweise." „Sollte ich mal ähnliche Anwandlungen zeigen, dann darfst du mich auch so viel verfluchen, wie du magst." „Ich werde dich daran erinnern, sollte es jemals soweit kommen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." „Dann ist ja gut..."

Amanda nahm sich das Marmeladenglas und fügte noch etwas zu der Marmelade auf ihrem Brötchen hinzu. Etwas mehr Zucker wäre jetzt vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und sah Severus dann etwas ruhiger an. „Was machen wir denn heute noch?" „Gute Frage", antwortete dieser und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihr Brötchen schmierte. Er selbst war noch am Überlegen, ob er noch etwas essen sollte, oder nicht. „Wir könnten zum Meer laufen, das dürfte zu Fuß nicht mehr als eine Stunde sein und das Wetter scheint ganz schön zu werden heute", schlug Amanda vor. Severus entschloss sich, doch noch ein Brötchen zu essen und griff nach einem, während er antwortete. „Da habe ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden." „Es ist auch ein sehr ruhiger Abschnitt und es sind nur wenige Leute dort unterwegs." „Du weißt, dass mir das sehr entgegen kommt", lächelte er ein wenig zurück. „Deswegen wollte ich es ja noch einmal erwähnen. Das ist schön, da freu ich mich." Zufrieden lächelnd und wieder friedlicher gestimmt aß Amanda von ihrem Brötchen. Auch Severus begann weiter zu frühstücken, nachdem er seins aufgeschnitten und bestrichen hatte. Sein Ärger über Amandas Mutter war zwar noch nicht ganz verflogen, aber da sie zum Glück recht schnell wieder gegangen war, wollte er sich damit auch nicht mehr viel länger den Tag verderben.


	17. Konzertabend

**Kapitel 17**

**~ Konzertabend ~**

Inzwischen war es Ende September geworden und die Schule hatte schon seit beinahe vier Wochen wieder angefangen. Amanda hatte mittlerweile, nach den vielen Kunden Ende August, Zeit gefunden, um Felonwoods Geschäfte etwas zu ordnen. Außerdem hatte sie einige neue Artikel ins Sortiment aufgenommen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bei ihren Kunden auch Anklang finden würden. Gerade war sie dabei, die Haltbarkeit einiger, wenig gebrauchter Zutaten zu kontrollieren, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr im Lager fiel. Es war tatsächlich schon viertel nach sechs und sie sollte möglichst bald nach Hause gehen, denn um sieben wollte Severus sie abholen, da sie an diesem Abend ein Konzert besuchen würden. Schnell sah sich Amanda die letzten beiden Fläschchen an, kletterte dann die Leiter hinunter und ging in den Verkaufsraum, um sich von Matthew zu verabschieden. Nachdem das erledigt war, apparierte sie nach Hause, duschte und zog sich eines ihrer schickeren Kleider an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Haare in die Steckfrisur gezwungen hatte, die sie sich vorstellte und so war es schon kurz vor sieben, als sie damit fertig war. Doch wider Erwarten war Severus nicht pünktlich. Verwundert ließ sich Amanda auf ihrem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder und las noch etwas im Abendpropheten, während sie wartete.

Severus saß zu seinem größten Unwillen noch in einer Lehrerkonferenz, als Amanda sich auf den Nachhauseweg machte. Eigentlich wollte er zu dieser Zeit schon längst unter der Dusche stehen, doch sein werter Kollege Lockhart machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er ihn und alle anderen Lehrer gerade wieder mit einer seiner hanebüchenen Storys belästigte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr im Lehrerzimmer, die nun schon zwanzig nach sechs anzeigte, unterbrach Severus nun seinen Kollegen etwas unwirsch und richtete sein Wort an Dumbledore. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas _Wichtiges_ zu besprechen, Albus? Ansonsten hätte ich jetzt auch noch Besseres zu tun, als mir _das_ anzuhören." „Nein… Von meiner Seite wäre alles gesagt", antwortete dieser und sah daraufhin kurz seine Kollegin Minerva McGonagall an, deren Mund sich auch schon genervt ein wenig verschmälert hatte. Auch diese schüttelte den Kopf, denn auch sie hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. „Schön… Dann werde ich jetzt gehen", kündigte Snape an und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl. Flitwick tat es ihm in diesem Moment gleich, sprang von seinem Platz auf und quiekte: „Ich schließe mich ihnen an, Severus… Es gibt noch Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren." Daraufhin regten sich auch Professor Sprout, die sich mit wichtigen Pflanzarbeiten entschuldigte und McGonagall, die allen einen angenehmen Abend wünschte. „Nun… Dann wäre die Konferenz beendet", sagte nun auch Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Severus war bei diesen Worten schon halb aus der Tür verschwunden und eilte in die Kerker hinab. Nach einer Dusche in Rekordzeit war er bei einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr froh, dass er schon heute Morgen seine Kleider bereit gelegt hatte, die er heute Abend anziehen wollte. Fünf Minuten vor dem mit Amanda verabredeten Zeitpunkt machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze, noch immer angesäuert, dass er wegen seines _Kollegen_ nun zu spät kommen würde. Für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich verspätet klingelte er schlussendlich bei Amanda an der Tür. Auf das Klingeln an der Haustür hin, schlug Amanda die Zeitung zu und erhob sich. Severus war tatsächlich über zehn Minuten zu spät. Lächelnd öffnete sie die Tür und begrüßte ihn. „Hallo, schön, dass du da bist!" „Hallo", entgegnete Severus. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, aber mein _werter Kollege_ Lockhart musste einmal mehr seine Geschichten während unserer Lehrerkonferenz zum Besten geben", entschuldigte er sich dann, noch immer leicht genervt und trat ein. Da sie vor hatten, auf ein Muggelkonzert zu gehen, war Snape heute Abend ausnahmsweise einmal nicht in seine klassischen, schwarzen Roben gekleidet, sondern trug einen schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Gehrock, unter dem an den Ärmeln und am Kragen ein weißes Hemd hervorschimmerte, sowie eine dazu passende Hose und Schuhe, beides ebenfalls in schwarz. „Das scheint er ja häufiger zu tun, aber macht nichts. Wir haben ja noch Zeit", entgegnete Amanda und sah Severus dann genauer an. „Du siehst aber sehr schick aus", fügte sie dann noch lächelnd hinzu. „Er tut es ständig und geht jedem damit auf die Nerven. Bloß merkt er es nicht." Dann besah sich Severus auch Amanda genauer. „Danke... Du aber auch." Er zog sie ein wenig zu sich und raunte: „Mehr als schick..." Dann küsste er sie kurz aber innig. Amanda strich seinen Oberkörper entlang und sah ihn an. „Vielen Dank. Wollen wir noch ein Glas Wein trinken? Dann kannst du auch genauer vom lieben Professor Lockhart erzählen." „Wenn es die Zeit noch zulässt..." Noch einmal küsste er sie kurz, während er ihr in die Augen sah. „Ich denke doch schon." Sie sah Severus an. Er gefiel ihr wirklich sehr gut in seiner Abendgarderobe. Dann lächelte sie ihn ein weiteres Mal an und ging schließlich in die Küche, um den Wein zu holen. Er sah ihr nach und über sein Gesicht huschte ein zweideutiges Lächeln, als er sie nun auch noch von hinten betrachten konnte. Auf den restlichen Abend nach dem Konzert freute er sich jetzt schon. Dann ging er voraus ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurze Zeit später kam Amanda mit zwei Gläsern Wein nach und reichte Severus eines, bevor sie sich auf das Sofa setzte. „Dann auf einen schönen Abend", sagte sie und erhob ihr Glas, um ihm zuzuprosten. „Auf einen schönen Abend", wiederholte er, lächelte sie kurz an und trank dann einen Schluck. Sie tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn anschließend an. „Also, was tut Lockhart sonst noch schönes? Hat er denn wenigstens was drauf, damit seine Angeberei gerechtfertigt ist?" „Er nervt einfach. Zum Beispiel hat er doch tatsächlich Pomona - Professor Sprout", verbesserte sich Snape, damit auch Amanda verstand, um wen es ging, „er hat es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihr schon in den ersten Tagen einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie man eine verletzte Peitschende Weide richtig verarztet. Sprout... einen Vortrag über das Umgehen mit Pflanzen..." Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Jedenfalls war sie wohl nicht die Einzige, die er schon bequatscht hat. Bei mir hat er's noch nicht versucht und ich will es ihm auch nicht raten." Er trank noch einen Schluck Wein. „Minerva ist auch schon angesäuert und das muss etwas heißen. Und ich brauche wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich kaum glaube, dass sein Unterricht seine Angeberei rechtfertigt." Geduldig hörte Amanda zu, musste aber etwas grinsen. „Also ich wäre gerne dabei, wenn er dir erzählt wie man einen Erkältungstrank braut." „Glaub mir... das wärst du nicht", sprach er etwas gepresst aus. „Es könnte nämlich dann gut sein, dass ich mich vergesse und das willst du sicherlich nicht miterleben." „Hm... ich kann mir eher vorstellen, dass es amüsant wäre." Sie schmunzelte ihn an und trank von ihrem Wein. Severus hob daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue und trank auch noch einen Schluck. „Na komm, scheinbar ist der doch so aufgeblasen, dass man ihn kaum ernst nehmen kann oder?" „Natürlich nehme ich ihn nicht ernst. Aber er geht mir furchtbar auf die Nerven! Aber lass uns jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln... Gibt es bei dir neues?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube bei Matthew ist irgendwas im Busch, der ist schon seit Tagen vollkommen hibbelig." „So? Na hoffentlich äußert sich das nicht in Braufehlern und durchgeschmolzenen Kesseln..." „Nein, bisher nur in zerbrochenem Glas. Vielleicht ist was mit seiner Freundin. Na ja er wird es mir schon mitteilen, wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist." „Wollen wir hoffen, dass es bald ist, sonst wird es teuer. Oder du ziehst ihm die Schäden vom Gehalt ab", grinste Severus. Amanda lachte. „Nein, das ist ja nur Kleinkram und er arbeitet viel zu gut, als das ich auf solche Ideen kommen würde." „Na, wenn du meinst..." „Aber natürlich. Als ich umgezogen bin, hat er fast alles alleine gemacht und das sehr gut." Amanda trank ihr Glas leer und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wollen wir dann gleich los?" Auch Severus sah auf die Zeit. „Ja, sollten wir. Ich möchte nicht erst kurz vor knapp dort eintreffen." „Nein, das wäre ärgerlich und wir können nun auch nicht direkt vor die Tür apparieren." Sie erhob sich und stellte ihr Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Eben", sagte er und stellte seins auch zur Seite, während er aufstand. „Und gestresst habe ich mich heute auch schon genug." „Armer Kerl, aber ich versteh dich. Meine Lieblingskundin Mrs. Reynolds hat mich heute mal wieder eine halbe Stunde belagert. Dass die Frau sich noch nicht in die Luft gesprengt hat, ist wirklich ein Wunder", berichtete Amanda und ging währenddessen in den Flur, wo sie sich ihren Umhang überzog. Durch das Kleid, was sie trug, würde er auch in der Muggelwelt nicht zu sehr auffallen. „Hm..." Severus folgte ihr und als sie sich angezogen hatte, apparierten sie gemeinsam in eine unbelebte Seitenstraße unweit des Konzerthauses. Von dort aus legten sie den restlichen Weg zu Fuß zurück.

„Hast du auch an die Karten gedacht", wollte Amanda wissen, während sie das Foyer betraten. Snape machte kurz ein erschrockenes Gesicht, doch dann grinste er. „Natürlich." Daraufhin zog er sie aus einer Tasche und reichte sie dem Kontrolleur. „Sehr lustig..." Es war sehr warm im Konzerthaus, so dass Amanda gleich ihren Umhang auszog. „Ich gebe eben meinen Umhang ab." „Warte, ich komme mit." Zusammen gingen sie zur Garderobe. „So... Wollen wir dann mal unsere Plätze suchen?" „Ja gern. Ich freu mich schon." Gemeinsam betraten sie den Konzertsaal und hatten einen kurzen Moment später ihre Plätze gefunden. „Wir sollten nur noch in Muggelkonzerte oder -theater gehen", meinte Amanda leise zu Severus, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Da muss man nicht ständig Angst haben, dass man jemanden trifft den man kennt." „Ja, das stimmt allerdings", antwortete dieser leise. „Ich bin sehr gespannt wie es wird. Nicht dass ich Schuld bin, wenn es blöd wird da ich es ausgesucht habe", meinte Amanda dann noch leise. „Ich denke, es wird ganz gut", lächelte Severus und gab ihr dann kurz einen Kuss. „Ich hoffe." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Einen Moment später wurde das Licht gedämmt und das Konzert begann.

Nach fast eineinhalb Stunden Musikgenuss und einer halben Stunde Pause zwischendurch war das Konzert vorüber und Severus war zufrieden. Als die allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung im Konzertsaal begann, blieb er mit Amanda noch einen Moment sitzen, um nicht in das Gedränge der anderen Leute zu kommen. „Also mir hat es gefallen", meinte Amanda und sah Severus lächelnd an. „Mir auch. Ausgesprochen gut", lächelte dieser zurück. „Schön." Kurz gab sie ihm einen Kuss und erhob sich dann, weil die größten Menschentrauben sich aufgelöst hatten. Auch Severus stand nun auf. „Und was fangen wir jetzt noch mit diesem angebrochenen Abend an, Miss Brown", fragte Severus, leise in ihr Ohr brummend, als er neben ihr stand. Amanda lächelte kurz, bevor sie ruhig antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Wollen wir noch etwas essen gehen? Oder lieber nach Hause?" „Essen klingt gut." „Schön." Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zurück ins Foyer. „Musst du noch zur Toilette bevor wir gehen?"

„Ja, ich denke, ich gehe noch kurz. Musst du auch?" „Nein, ich hol in der Zeit schon einmal meinen Umhang. Die Schlange ist so lang." „Gut. Dann treffen wir uns bei der Garderobe wieder", entgegnete Severus und ging daraufhin zur Toilette.

Derweil stellte Amanda sich in die Schlange an der Garderobe. Obwohl recht viele Menschen warteten, ging es doch recht schnell voran, bis Amanda beinahe an der Reihe war. Die Frau vor ihr machte ein Riesentheater, weil angeblich ein Fleck auf ihren Mantel gekommen war. Amanda seufzte etwas genervt. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde es noch etwas dauern, bis sie an der Reihe war. „Da haben wir uns wohl mal wieder die falsche Schlange ausgesucht", wurde sie plötzlich von hinten angesprochen. Überrascht drehte Amanda sich um. Ein Mann etwa in ihrem Alter stand hinter ihr in der Schlange und lächelte sie nun an. Freundlich lächelte Amanda zurück. „Ja, es scheint wohl so." „Ich hätte sie vielleicht vorwarnen sollen, mir passiert das nämlich immer." Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hätten sie sich ja auch gleich woanders anstellen können oder?" Ihr Gegenüber lachte kurz. „Nun, da haben sie vermutlich Recht. Es tut mir Leid. Das nächste Mal werde ich ihren Rat befolgen." Amanda war durchaus bewusst, dass der Mann mit ihr flirtete, doch da sie nun wahrlich kein Interesse an ihm hatte, würde sie nicht weiter darauf eingehen. „Dann werden sie aber bei jeder Schlange, auf die sie treffen werden, Probleme bekommen." Überraschenderweise hatte sich die Frau mit dem beschmutzten Mantel wieder beruhigt und war dabei zu gehen, so dass Amanda endlich an der Reihe war und ihre Marke abgeben konnte. Während sie wartete, dass die Frau hinter dem Tresen ihren Umhang gefunden hatte, führte der junge Mann das unterbrochene Gespräch fort: „Nun, nicht in jeder Schlange steht eine so schöne Frau wie sie." Ein wenig kritisch sah Amanda ihn an. „Nun übertreiben sie aber durchaus." „Nein, gar nicht." Er lächelte sie erneut an.

Severus war indes gerade von der Toilette auf dem Rückweg zu Amanda. Schon von weitem bemerkte er, dass sie sich mit einem jungen Mann, der hinter ihr stand, unterhielt, wogegen er grundsätzlich auch nichts einzuwenden hatte. Doch als er näher kam, schnappte er auch auf um was es ging und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Was flirtete dieser Typ mit seiner Partnerin?!? „Doch ich denke schon", meinte Amanda und nahm dann ihren Umhang entgegen. „So lange war es dann ja nun doch nicht." „Nein, aber ich hatte ja auch nette Beschäftigung." Noch einmal lächelte Amanda den Mann höflich an. „Dann hoffe ich für sie, dass sie das das nächste Mal auch haben. Einen schönen Abend noch", verabschiedete sie sich schließlich und spürte noch deutlich seinen Blick im Rücken, als sie sich einige Schritte von der Garderobe entfernte und sich nach Severus umsah. Dieser war nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und stand einen Augenblick später auch schon bei ihr. „Und? Gut unterhalten", fragte er sogleich, während er noch einmal einen kurzen, aber eindeutigen Blick in die Richtung des starrenden Mannes warf. „Hielt sich eher in Grenzen", meinte Amanda beiläufig und zog sich ihren Umhang über. „Na dann... Wollen wir gehen?" „Ja. Hast du schon eine Idee?" Amanda selbst wusste nicht, wo sie am besten hingehen sollten. „Nicht unbedingt." „Gut, dann lass uns einfach gucken, was uns über den Weg läuft." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und gemeinsam verließen sie schließlich das Konzerthaus. Draußen angekommen schlugen sie eine Richtung ein, die ihnen viel versprechend erschien und sahen sich nach einer passenden Lokalität um. „Nach was genau ist dir gerade", wollte Severus wissen. „Etwas Ruhiges, Nettes. Vielleicht mit etwas Musik." Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Gute Idee. Nach so etwas ist es mir auch gerade."

Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter. Vor einem Lokal blieben sie kurz stehen, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Es war allerdings dann doch nicht das, was sie gerade suchten. Aber ein Lokal einige Häuser weiter, sah schon deutlich viel versprechender aus. „Das hier sieht gut aus, finde ich." „Ja, finde ich auch. Lass uns mal reingehen." Gemeinsam betraten sie die Bar und suchten sich einen Tisch. „Es ist wirklich nett hier", meinte Amanda kurz nachdem sie ihre Getränke bestellt hatten und lächelte Severus an. „Ja." Er lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Vor allem Live-Musik und nichts vom Band." Amanda nickte. „Ja, das ist sehr schön." Einen kurzen Moment später, bekamen sie auch schon ihre Getränke. „Wollen wir auf den besonderen Abend anstoßen?" Severus nahm sein Glas in die Hand, während er antwortete. „Ja, gern. Auf das er so schön weitergeht, wie er angefangen hat." Sie lächelte. „Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Amanda und stieß dann mit Severus an. Sie verbrachten zusammen noch eine schöne Zeit in der Bar und als der Musiker wechselte und die Musik schlechter wurde, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Das sollten wir öfter machen, wenn wir irgendwie Zeit dafür finden", meinte Amanda, als sie ihre Haustür hinter sich schloss. „Ja, das stimmt. Die Zeit ist allerdings wirklich ein Problem", entgegnete Severus, als er hinter ihr den Flur betrat. „Vielleicht ist Lehrer doch nicht der allerbeste Beruf, wenn man eine Beziehung führen will." Amanda hängte ihren Umhang an die Garderobe und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" „Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet." Er ging ihr hinterher. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie sanft an sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Und doch haben wir es schon fünf Jahre miteinander ausgehalten. Nein, ich möchte gerade nichts trinken", antwortete Severus dann noch auf Amandas Frage. Daraufhin lächelte sie ihn an. „Ja, es ist doch immer wieder faszinierend, dass es schon so lange ist, oder? Ob es ein gutes Zeichen ist?" „Mhm. Ich hoffe es doch", sagte er und küsste sie kurz. „Ich glaube schon. Könnte sich nicht besser anfühlen." Sie legte ihre Arme um Severus. Er lächelte. „Dann ist ja gut." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal innig und lange. „Mhm", stimmte ihm Amanda zu und küsste Severus kurz. „Was machen wir zwei nun noch?" „Gute Frage..." Snape grinste sie ein wenig an und hielt sie weiter im Arm. „Na das finde ich auch." Lächelnd seufzte sie zufrieden und umarmte ihn etwas enger. Severus streichelte sanft ein wenig ihren Nacken, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er genoss es gerade, Amanda so im Arm zu halten. „Wollen wir nach oben gehen", wollte sie schließlich leise wissen und streichelte seinen Rücken entlang. „Mhm", brummte Severus leise. „Gute Idee." „Kommt auch von mir." Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihm löste, seine Hand nahm und sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in die obere Etage machten. Er grinste etwas, als sie das sagte, entgegnete jedoch nichts. Stattdessen folgte er Amanda ins obere Stockwerk.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen entzündete Amanda einige Kerzen und löste einige Spangen aus ihrer Frisur, die langsam zu unbequem wurde. Für eine kleine Weile sah Severus ihr dabei zu. Als sie ihre Spangen gelöst hatte, kam er schließlich zu ihr, zog sie erneut an sich und hauchte ein paar Küsse rund um ihr Ohr. „Darauf habe ich mich schon den ganzen Abend gefreut", gestand er ihr dann mit leiser, samtiger Stimme. „Mhm, dann hätten wir vielleicht gleich hier bleiben sollen", meinte Amanda lächelnd. „Wieso", sah er sie fragend an. „Na dann hättest du dein Ziel schneller erreicht." „Aber ich hätte es nicht so lange genießen können", antwortete Severus und küsste sie sanft. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper und küsste ihn ebenfalls. „Was hast du denn genossen?" „Alles...", grinste er und streichelte etwas über ihren Rücken und Po. „Das ist aber eine ganze Menge", meinte Amanda und strich sanft über seine Wange und anschließend mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen. Severus sah ihr währenddessen in die Augen. „Natürlich..." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal innig und lange. Sanft streichelte sie ihn im Nacken, während sie sich küssten und seufzte dann leise. Mit einer Hand machte Amanda sich daran, die unteren Knöpfe von Severus Oberteil zu öffnen. So schick es auch war, einfacher auszuziehen als eine Robe war es nicht. Severus hingegen hatte es leichter. Während er Amanda noch küsste, öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und streifte es ihr schließlich auch gleich noch von den Schultern. „Das ist ein wenig unfair", meinte Amanda leise. Während sie noch dabei war weitere Knöpfe zu öffnen, lag ihr Kleid schon sehr labil auf ihrer Hüfte. Ihre Schultern und ihren Hals küssend, während seine Hände über ihre Seiten strichen, raunte ihr Snape ins Ohr. „Wieso unfair", doch er konnte sich die Antwort schon denken. „Weil du viel mehr und viel komplizierte Sachen anhast", erklärte sie und konnte endlich seinen Gehrock von seinen Schultern schieben und hatte so etwas Spielraum, um einige zarte Küsse auf seinen Hals zu hauchen. „Ich kann dir ja behilflich sein", grinste er und küsste sie dann wieder. „Das könntest du wirklich. Es sei denn, dir ist noch etwas länger nach genießen...", sagte Amanda und fuhr unter sein Hemd und über seine nackte Haut. „Dann mache ich das auch", flüsterte Snape und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er ihr schließlich half, seine Kleider auszuziehen. Als Amanda schließlich die Hose von seinen Hüften schob, grinste sie ihn an. „So nun haben wir wohl wieder gerechte Verhältnisse hier." Zärtlich streichelte sie mit ihren Fingern über seinen nun nackten Oberkörper. „Sieht wohl so aus, ja", grinste Severus und strich über ihren Rücken. Dann küsste er sie wieder innig und zog sie sanft mit sich Richtung Bett.


	18. Besuchsverbot

**Kapitel 18**

**~ Besuchsverbot ~**

Am Tag nach Halloween machte sich Severus abends auf den Weg zu Amanda. Der Besuch war eigentlich ungeplant und sie rechnete nicht damit, doch er hatte ihr, aufgrund der gestrigen Ereignisse in Hogwarts, einige wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen. Da er auch noch geschäftlich etwas mit ihr besprechen wollte, hatte er sich entschlossen, sie von Felonwood abzuholen und mit ihr zusammen dann nach Hause zu gehen. Kurz vor Feierabend betrat er schließlich den Laden und sah sich nach Amanda um. Die war gerade im Lager und fügte zwei Zutaten zu einem Trank hinzu, welcher über Nacht stehen musste. Als sie die Türglocke hörte, rührte sie noch einmal den Kesselinhalt um, trocknete sich die Hände ab und ging nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum. „Severus! Schön dich zu sehen." Lächelnd ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. So kurz vor Ladenschluss kamen selten noch Kunden, so dass sie das ruhig einmal tun konnte. „Was treibt dich denn her", wollte sie überrascht wissen, denn eigentlich waren sie nicht verabredet. „Aber gut, dass du da bist", nahm sie ihm die Antwort zuvor. „Es ist etwas Tolles passiert. Matthew ist seit gestern verlobt", berichtete Amanda strahlend und sah Severus erwartungsvoll an. „Schön", entgegnete dieser nur und das nicht mit der Begeisterung, die man von ihm in solch einer Situation maximal hätte erwarten können, denn er war zu sehr mit den Gründen beschäftigt, die ihn hergeführt hatten und die waren leider alles andere als erfreulich. „Ich wollte dich sprechen, deshalb bin ich hier", antwortete er ihr dann auf ihre Frage, sah sie an und küsste sie dann kurz zur Begrüßung. „Wann machst du Feierabend?" „Nicht so viel Begeisterung", entgegnete Amanda auf seine verhaltene Reaktion, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. „Ich denke so ungefähr jetzt. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Sachen wegräumen und ein Trank braucht noch Zutaten… Ich denke so in zehn Minuten bin ich fertig. Über was möchtest du denn reden", wollte sie wissen und ging dann zur Tür, um sie zu verschließen. „Gut. Dann tu das." Severus wartete, bis sie die Ladentür verschlossen hatte und ging dann mit ihr nach hinten ins Lager. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fragte er: „Hast du die Möglichkeit, möglichst schnell an frische Alraunen zu kommen?"

Amanda nahm die abgewogenen Gräser von der Waage, fügte sie dem Trank hinzu und sah Severus dann überrascht an. „Frische Alraune? Um diese Jahreszeit? Das sieht aber ganz schlecht aus. Wozu brauchst du sie denn? In allen anderen Formen wäre es kein Problem."

„Hm", brummte Severus nur und ging ein paar Schritte an den Regalen im Lager entlang. „Das dachte ich mir bereits. Für einen Trank natürlich", beantwortete er ihr dann ihre Frage.

„Soweit war ich auch schon. Hm, wenn es wichtig ist, kann ich mal versuchen, ob ich woanders noch etwas bekommen kann. Aber da wo Alraune wächst, ist gerade eben keine Saison und im Mittelmeerraum, wo es vielleicht gehen würde, werden sie kaum angebaut. Aber wie gesagt, versuchen könnte ich es mal." „Tu das, sofern du denkst, dass es noch welche in ausreichender Qualität geben könnte. Du weißt ja... Ich bin anspruchsvoll." Daraufhin rang er sich ein Lächeln ab, obwohl es ihm bei diesem Thema nicht gerade danach war. Bisher war zwar nur Filchs Katze von der mysteriösen Versteinerung betroffen, doch das konnte sich auch schon bald ändern. Dann wartete er, bis Amanda fertig zum Gehen war.

Schnell räumte diese noch die letzten Sachen zur Seite, rührte noch einmal den Trank um und zog sich dann ihren Umhang über. „Also ich befürchte, du kannst froh sein, wenn es überhaupt welche gibt. Auf Qualität wird da schwer zu achten sein." „Dann kannst du dir die Suche gleich sparen. Für einen Wiederbelebungstrank brauche ich ausreichende Qualität."

„Wiederbelebungstrank?" Verwundert sah ihn Amanda an. „Na ich werde trotzdem sehen, was es gibt." „Ich erkläre es dir, wenn wir daheim sind. Können wir?" Noch einmal sah sich Amanda um. „Ja, wir können." Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zu ihr nach Hause. „Also was ist los, dass du einen Wiederbelebungstrank brauchst", wollte sie schließlich wissen, als sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Severus stand auf, bevor er anfing zu erklären und ging ein paar Schritte im Wohnzimmer umher. „Gestern Abend wurde Mrs. Norris versteinert... An und für sich wäre das kein großes Problem, außer man heißt Argus Filch, aber leider geht der Vorfall mit der Tatsache einher, dass die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet wurde." Nach einer kurzen Pause redete Snape weiter. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, würde der Trank die Versteinerung von Filchs Katze wieder aufheben..." „Ja sicher..." Amanda war doch sehr überrascht über Severus Geschichte. „Die Kammer des Schreckens? War das nicht dieses Märchen mit dem versteckten Monster in Hogwarts?" „Ja", entgegnete Severus knapp. „Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es alles andere als ein Märchen ist." Er drehte sich um und sah Amanda an. „Was ist bitte los bei euch in Hogwarts? Kannst du das noch mal genauer erklären bitte?" Sie sah ihn etwas besorgt an. „Ich weiß auch nicht viel mehr, als in den Büchern steht. Es heißt, dass Slytherin die Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts eingebaut hat, bevor er die Schule nach den Streitigkeiten mit den anderen drei Gründern verließ. Der Sage nach kann die Kammer nur vom wahren Erben Slytherins geöffnet werden. Er allein soll in der Lage sein, sie zu entsiegeln, das Böse darin zu entfesseln und mit dessen Hilfe die Schule von all denjenigen zu säubern, die es nach Slytherins Meinung nicht wert sind, Zauberei zu studieren. Angeblich beherbergt die Kammer ein Monster, das nur vom Erben selbst kontrolliert werden kann. Hogwarts wurde schon mehr als einmal nach dieser geheimen Kammer abgesucht, doch sie wurde nie gefunden. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass sie vor fünfzig Jahren schon einmal geöffnet wurde und damals kam eine Schülerin zu Tode", endete Snape in ernstem Ton. „Aber dann muss doch damals herausgekommen sein, wer der Erbe ist, oder nicht?" Amanda war durchaus erschrocken, auch wenn es sich irgendwie nach einer ziemlich wilden Geschichte anhörte, aber da Severus so besorgt war, war es das sicherlich nicht. „Nun...", Severus Lippen schürzten sich etwas. „Natürlich wurde jemand deswegen zur Rechenschaft gezogen und danach hörten die Angriffe auch auf, aber Dumbledore ist davon überzeugt, dass damals der Falsche bestraft wurde." „Weiß Dumbledore denn, wer es wirklich war? Dann sollte es ja nicht so schwierig sein, denjenigen nun zur Verantwortung zu ziehen."

Daraufhin musste Severus kurz bitter auflachen. „Ich fürchte schon... Damals war es nämlich kein geringerer als der Dunkle Lord selbst, der die Kammer öffnete... Allerdings hieß er vor fünfzig Jahren noch anders, war Schüler in Hogwarts und Dumbledore sein Lehrer für Verwandlung." Amanda sah Severus erneut überrascht an. „Wirklich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du-weißt-schon-wer mal in Hogwarts war irgendwie. Aber wie kann das denn sein? Er hat doch keinen Körper." „Wir wissen noch nicht, wer diesmal für das Öffnen der Kammer verantwortlich ist", antwortete Snape ruhig und ernst. „Geschweige denn, wie sie geöffnet wurde, oder was sie beherbergt. Und wir können nur hoffen, dass Mrs. Norris das einzige Opfer bleibt." „Es könnte doch kaum jemand anderes sein, oder? Also war es vielleicht auch nur ein Unfall", meinte Amanda hoffnungsvoll. „Keiner weiß, wie viele Erben Slytherins unter uns sind. Jeder von uns könnte mit ihm in irgendeiner Form verwandt sein. Er hat vor tausend Jahren gelebt, Amanda. Und die halbmeterhohen, an die Wand geschmierten Wörter _Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht_ am Tatort lassen wohl kaum den Schluss zu, dass es nur ein Unfall war. Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Dann wäre ich jetzt auch nicht hier und müsste dir davon erzählen." „Hm, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Hoffentlich bleibt es wirklich bei Mrs. Norris", sagte sie leise und nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe es", pflichtete Severus Amanda bei und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Ich möchte, dass du mich nicht mehr in Hogwarts besuchst, solange wir nicht wissen, was die Kammer beherbergt", fügte er dann ernst hinzu und sah sie an. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, dieses Verbot auszusprechen, weil er sich immer freute, wenn sie ihn besuchen kam, da er nicht immer die Zeit fand, zu ihr zu kommen, doch er wollte keinesfalls, dass ihr etwas passierte. Verwundert sah Amanda ihn an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder?" „Ich würde es kaum sagen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde." Kurz lachte Amanda. „Severus, es laufen in etwa dreihundert Schüler in Hogwarts rum und du willst mir sagen, dass ich weniger wehrhaft bin als die?!" „Nein, ich will dir sagen, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du das Schloss betrittst, solange die Kammer geöffnet ist. Keiner weiß was sie birgt und ich behaupte nicht einmal von mir selbst, dass ich wehrhaft genug bin, dagegen anzutreten", entgegnete er scharf, denn es war ihm völlig ernst. „Die Schüler sind Dumbledores Problem, du nicht. Du bist meins." „Ich bin wohl alt genug, um mein eigenes _Problem_ zu sein." Amanda konnte sich mit dem Gedanken, sich von Severus verbieten zu lassen, Hogwarts zu besuchen, überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

Der presste ein wenig die Lippen aufeinander, um jetzt nicht so aufgebracht zu reagieren, wie er eigentlich nach Amandas Worten gerade war. Glaubte sie ernsthaft, er würde ihr einfach aus Spaß an der Freude verbieten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?!? Glaubte sie wirklich, ihm würde es Spaß machen, das zu tun, da er sich damit auch selbst ihren Besuch verbot?!? „Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Alter oder Können zu tun", schnappte er dann ein wenig und stand auf, da er seinem Ärger durch Bewegung ein wenig Luft machen musste. „Das hat damit zu tun, dass ich Sorge für dich trage. Aber bitte... Ich kann dir nicht verbieten, das Schloss zu betreten", starrte er sie ein wenig zornig an, „Ich kann dich nur darum bitten, es nicht zu tun." „Du musst dich ja auch nicht gleich so aufregen! Es ist ja gut, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich habe einfach Schwierigkeiten damit, auf dich zu verzichten, wenn alle anderen ganz normal im Schloss herumlaufen." „Es heißt ja nicht, dass du auf mich verzichten musst, schließlich komme ich auch weiterhin zu dir, oder", entgegnete Severus wieder etwas ruhiger als zuvor. Einen Moment sah Amanda ihn nur schweigend an. „Ja natürlich, aber ich bin auch gerne bei dir", sagte sie ruhiger, aber noch nicht verständnisvoller. „Und ich finde es schön, wenn du bei mir bist, aber in diesem Fall ist es mir wichtiger, dass dir nichts passiert." Er sah sie ernst an, aber nicht mehr so zornig wie noch zuvor. „Letztes Jahr hattet ihr einen besessenen Lehrer in der Schule und mir ist auch nichts passiert." „Quirell wollte den Stein, er war berechenbar und ich konnte ihn ständig im Auge behalten", antwortete Snape, nun wieder etwas gereizter, weil Amanda erneut anfing, auf stur zu stellen. „Die neue Bedrohung ist aber weder fassbar noch berechenbar." „Wenn du meinst", meinte sie ruhig und war noch immer wenig begeistert. Natürlich verstand sie, dass er es nicht böse meinte und sich sorgte, aber trotz allem war sie nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber. Besonders weil Severus natürlich noch immer ständig in Hogwarts war und somit auch gefährdet war. „Ja, ich meine", sagte Snape wieder ruhiger. „Dann passt bitte auch sehr gut auf dich auf, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich das Slytherinmonster um die Ecke bringe, weil es dir was getan hat." Amanda sah zu ihm auf.

„Keine Sorge... Ich habe schon ganz anderes überlebt", entgegnete Severus ein wenig freundlos und sah sie an. „Und Sullivan hat sich tatsächlich verlobt vor kurzem, ja", wechselte er dann das Thema, da es der allgemeinen Stimmung nicht gerade zuträglich war. „Vor kurzem ist gut. Gestern…", antwortete sie, allerdings ohne die Freude, die ihre Stimme bei der ersten Erwähnung des Themas noch inne hatte. „Und wann will er heiraten", fragte Severus, während er wieder ans Sofa trat und sich neben Amanda setzte. „Hat er das auch erzählt?" „Nein, das hat er nicht. Denke er wollte erst einmal klären, ob sich das Planen überhaupt lohnt." Sie grinste etwas. „Aber immerhin erklärt das, warum er so super nervös war die letzten Wochen und vielleicht geht es dann ja schneller als alle denken." „Hm... Möglich, ja." „Hoffentlich nicht mehr vor Weihnachten, sonst muss ich ihm dann noch Urlaub geben." „Wäre etwas ungünstig, bei der Arbeit in der Vorweihnachtszeit." „Ja eben. Aber da ich mir den Weg nach Hogwarts nun sparen kann", meinte sie, aber scherzhaft inzwischen. „Sehen wir uns also nur noch hier, ja?!" „Ja. Nur noch hier... Oder in der Winkelgasse, in Hogsmeade, in London... aber nicht in Hogwarts." Kurz lächelte Severus ein wenig. „Und was gibt es noch neues, außer der Verlobung?" „Und in Hogsmeade nur, wenn nicht gerade ein Haufen Schüler da ist, wie?" Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Nichts Wesentliches eigentlich. Ich musste heute einen Haufen Jugendlicher rausschmeißen, die sich irgendwie vor lauter Langeweile in der Tür geirrt hatten, aber sonst nichts." „Ganz genau", schmunzelte er ein bisschen und legte dann den Arm um sie. „Soso..." Amanda lehnte sich an ihn. „Musst du gleich wieder los?" „Nein. Ich kann bis morgen früh bleiben", antwortete Severus mit gedämpfter Stimme. Leise seufzte sie. „Hm, das hört sich gut an." Dann küsste sie ihn sanft. „Wollen wir etwas essen?" „Mhm", bejahte er brummend. „Gute Idee."

Daraufhin gingen sie gemeinsam in die Küche, kochten ein leckeres Abendessen und verbrachten anschließend noch einen schönen Abend zusammen, bevor beide am nächsten Tag wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen mussten.


	19. Erneuter Angriff

**Kapitel 19**

**~ Erneuter Angriff ~**

So sehr Amanda sich auch bemühte, sie konnte auch nach einigen Wochen keine frische Alraune auftreiben. Das einzige was ihr aus Griechenland angeboten wurde, waren vertrocknete Wurzelstücke, die sie kaum verwenden konnte. Überall anders war gar nichts zu finden, also würde Mr. Filch noch wenigstens bis Ende Mai warten müssen, bis die frischen Alraunen ausgewachsen waren.

Inzwischen war es Anfang Dezember und Severus und wohl auch Mr. Filch hatten akzeptiert, dass sie sich würden gedulden müssen. Bei Matthew und seiner Verlobten sah das allerdings ganz anders aus. Überraschenderweise war Mia schneller schwanger geworden als erwartet, so dass die beiden sich überlegt hatten, doch noch vor Weihnachten zu heiraten, wodurch Amanda am heutigen Tag eine Einladung auf ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Sie freute sich natürlich für Matthew und selbstverständlich würde er auch seinen Urlaub bekommen, auch wenn das für sie selbst in der Vorweihnachtszeit viel zusätzliche Arbeit bedeuten würde. Doch die Hochzeit würde sicherlich schön werden und Amanda hoffte, dass Severus sie begleiten würde. Da in Hogwarts an diesem Samstag ein Quidditchspiel war, waren sie erst am Sonntag verabredet, so dass sich Amanda am Abend mit einigen Freunden in einer Bar traf. Trotz dass es am Abend zuvor spät geworden war, stand sie am Sonntagmorgen früh auf, um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, bevor Severus kommen würde. Während ein Trank im Kessel vor sich hinbrodelte, schrieb Amanda an ihrer Buchhaltung und vergaß etwas die Zeit.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Amanda. Auch seine Nacht war kürzer geraten als erwartet, denn am späten Samstagabend gab es einen erneuten Angriff. Diesmal traf es einen der Schüler – den Erstklässler Colin Creevey aus Gryffindor – und wieder konnte sich weder Dumbledore noch sonst irgendjemand einen Reim darauf machen, durch wen das hatte geschehen können.

Kurz zuckte Amanda zusammen, als es klingelte. So früh hatte sie Severus nicht erwartet. Einen Moment später öffnete sie lächelnd die Tür und begrüßte ihn. „Hallo. Komm doch rein." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Hallo", entgegnete dieser, allerdings wieder einmal ungewöhnlich ernst und trat ein. Dann küsste er sie kurz zur Begrüßung. Schnell schloss Amanda die Tür wieder, denn es war recht ungemütlich draußen. „Wieso siehst du so finster aus? Hat dir das Wetter die Laune verdorben?" Amanda selbst hatte gute Laune, denn sie freute sich sehr auf einige Stunden mit Severus, die in den letzten Wochen so selten geworden waren. „Schön wäre es, wenn es nur das Wetter wäre", antwortete Snape, während er seinen Reiseumhang und seinen Schal ablegte. „Gestern am späten Abend gab es einen erneuten Angriff. Ein Schüler, Erstklässler aus Gryffindor... Zum Glück wie die Katze nur versteinert. Dennoch... Wenn es in diesem Tempo weitergeht, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand zu Tode kommt." Bei seinen letzten Worten wandte sich Snape wieder Amanda zu und sah sie an. Ihre gute Laune verflog nach diesen Worten sehr schnell und erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Oh nein und noch immer keine Spur wer es sein kann?" Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Nein, leider nicht." „Was hat er denn so spät noch gemacht im Schloss", wollte Amanda wissen, als sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Er ist Potters Groupie und rennt ihm ständig mit seiner Kamera hinterher. Vermutlich wollte er ihm etwas in den Krankenflügel bringen und auf dem Weg dorthin wurde er angegriffen", erzählte Severus und setzte sich neben sie. „Harry Potter hat Groupies? Was macht der überhaupt schon wieder im Krankenflügel?" Die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts fand Amanda langsam wirklich sehr beunruhigend. „Natürlich", antwortete Severus ein wenig angewidert, denn eigentlich war er froh, wenn er Potter weder sah, noch von ihm hörte. „Potter ist eine Berühmtheit und Berühmtheiten haben immer Groupies. Ach... Er hat sich beim Spiel gestern den Arm zertrümmert. Ein Klatscher... Und weil Lockhart der Idiot sich wieder bühnenreif in den Vordergrund drängen musste und sein Heilzauber wie zu erwarten schief ging, hatte Potter am Ende keine gebrochenen Knochen mehr, sondern gar keine." Bei diesen Worten kräuselten sich seine Lippen ein wenig amüsiert, denn wirkliches Mitleid empfand Snape mit dem Gryffindor nicht. „Und Madam Pomfrey braucht zum Knochen neu wachsen lassen nun einmal länger, als zum Brüche heilen..."

Amanda schüttelte es etwas beim Gedanken an neu wachsende Knochen beziehungsweise keine Knochen im Arm. „Das ist eine gruselige Vorstellung. Und wie kommt Lockhart nur dazu, es zu versuchen, wenn er es nicht kann?" Severus musste kurz lachen. „Das fragst du noch?" Er sah sie an. „Er hat einfach einen unheimlichen Geltungsdrang. Als Filchs Katze versteinert wurde, war er auch so dreist, in _meiner_ Gegenwart groß herumzuposaunen, dass _er_ den Alraunen-Trank brauen könnte, sobald welche zur Verfügung stehen, denn er hätte es schon hunderte Mal gemacht und könne es im Schlaf. Er hatte Glück, dass Potter, seine Freunde und Dumbledore anwesend waren... Würde er den Trank brauen, müsste man nicht mehr wochenlang warten, man könnte gleich in den Krankenflügel gehen und die Versteinerten umbringen. Mittlerweile habe ich keinen Zweifel mehr, dass die Taten in seinen Büchern entweder erfunden sind, oder die anderer..." Genervt beim Gedanken an seinen Lehrerkollegen rollte Severus mit den Augen.

Trotz des ernsten Themas musste Amanda lachen. „Da hat jemand gewagt, den Hoheitsbereich des Meisters zu betreten, sehr mutig." Sie grinste. „Das wäre allerdings das Allerletzte, wenn er ein Schwindler wäre." „Ich traue es ihm zu. Sein Unterricht erinnert auch eher an eine Vorlesestunde, als an praktische Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er ist vollkommen unfähig. Aber Themawechsel... Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um über meinen unerträglichen Kollegen zu reden. Wie ist es dir ergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?" „Hm, na wenn du meinst." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und lächelte kurz. „Tja, ich würde sagen, wir sind auf einer Hochzeit eingeladen. In zwei Wochen..." „Eine Hochzeit?" Severus war etwas verwundert. „Und wer bitte heiratet?" „Na Matthew natürlich... Mia ist wohl schneller als geplant schwanger geworden und da dachten sie sich, bevor sie nun zu dick wird, beeilen sie sich lieber mal. Wäre schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest." Amanda freute sich darauf, mit Severus für einen Abend so richtig schick feiern zu gehen. „Oh... Na, das ging jetzt aber wirklich schnell." Dann seufzte er kurz. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mitkommen kann Amanda, nach dem was gestern Abend passiert ist. Geh besser davon aus, dass du alleine gehen musst." „Och nein, bitte Severus! Einen Abend werden die wohl alle auf dich verzichten können. Wir sehen uns doch auch mal einen Abend lang - hoffe ich zumindest." „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Wenn das der letzte Angriff bleibt, dann kann ich sicher mitkommen. Es wird sich wohl kurzfristig entscheiden, also versteif dich nicht darauf, dass ich mitkommen kann." Natürlich würde er sie gerne zur Hochzeit begleiten, schon alleine weil sie es gerne wollte, doch das ging nur, wenn es seine Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts zuließen. „Doch, ich versteife mich sehr darauf! Komm, im Ernst! Einen Samstagabend können deine lieben Lehrerkollegen doch auch ohne dich überleben. Sonst rede ich mal mit Dumbledore und lege ihm nahe, dass das Ganze gut für deinen Gemütszustand ist." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Bitte..." Severus seufzte, blieb aber trotz ihres Hundeblicks bei seiner Meinung. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen." Amanda beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte einige Küsse auf seinen Hals. „Bitte...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Nun musste Severus ein wenig grinsend den Kopf schütteln, weil sie offenbar wirklich gewillt war, ihn mit allen Mitteln umzustimmen. „Keine Chance Amanda..." Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich komme mit, wenn es bis dahin ruhig bleibt. Sollte es aber erneute Angriffe geben und meine Anwesenheit nötig sein, muss ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich, hoffe ich." Sie seufzte leise. „Das ist sehr schade", meinte sie und ließ wieder von ihm ab. „Ich hoffe, es passiert nicht mehr, natürlich nicht nur deswegen." „Ja", sagte Severus leise, strich ihr kurz die Haare aus dem Nacken und küsste sie dann kurz. „Glaub mir, ich gehe auch lieber mit dir zu dieser Hochzeit, als dass ich in Hogwarts nach unsichtbaren Monstern suche..." Kurz sah sie ihn etwas kritisch, aber doch eher scherzhaft, an. „Na wer weiß..." Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbraue, dann zog er Amanda, ohne noch etwas auf ihre Worte zu entgegnen, in seine Arme. Den restlichen Abend wollte er nicht mehr mit Diskutieren verbringen, sondern wenn möglich in größtmöglicher Harmonie und Eintracht. Ärger und Sorgen hatte er in Hogwarts genug und diese sollten auch dort warten, bis er morgen früh zu ihnen zurückkehrte.


	20. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 20**

**~ Schlechte Neuigkeiten ~**

Ein paar Tage nachdem Severus bei Amanda gewesen war, klopfte Gilderoy Lockhart an seiner Bürotür und belästigte ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit und seinen unerträglichen Vorträgen über seine angeblichen Ruhmestaten. Genervt wollte ihn Snape schon vor die Tür setzen, als er schließlich mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen herausrückte und ihm verkündete, dass ihm Dumbledore angesichts der Ereignisse erlaubt hatte, einen Duellierclub zu gründen und dass er, Severus, der Auserwählte war, ihm bei seiner Arbeit zu assistieren. Gepresst sagte Snape zu, denn offenbar stand vor allem Dumbledores Wunsch dahinter, dass er bei dieser ganzen Sache das Schlimmste verhindern sollte.

„Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet", entgegnete Lockhart in seiner gespielten Art und setzte wieder einmal sein charmantestes Grinsen auf. „Dann sehen meine Schüler einmal, welch ein ausgezeichneter Duellkämpfer ihr Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist. Nachzulesen auch in meinen Werken… Im Unterricht kommt mein Können einfach nicht richtig zur Geltung und Entfaltung. Aber keine Angst… Ihnen wird nichts passieren…" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte Lockhart Richtung Tür und das war ihm nun auch anzuraten, denn in Severus Augen blitzte nach diesen Worten schon langsam die Mordlust auf. „Ach ja… Mein Buch können sie behalten… Ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk", grinste der Blonde Snape von der Tür aus noch einmal an und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Das Buch hatte er zur Verdeutlichung seiner Großtaten mitgebracht und auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sich in meiner Bibliothek gut machen wird", entgegnete Severus eisig, denn wenn er etwas _nicht_ wollte, dann dieses Buch. „Oh, ich vergaß", missverstand Lockhart seine Worte und lachte kokett ein wenig auf. „Natürlich signiere ich es ihnen auch, dann wird es das Juwel ihres Bücherregals werden..." Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er zurück zum Schreibtisch, nahm sich eine Feder und schlug den Band auf. Dabei entging ihm, dass Severus schon langsam die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und mit dem Gedanken spielte, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. „Es ist zwar nicht meine Pfauenfeder, die ich normalerweise für solche Dinge benutze", plapperte Lockhart weiter, „doch es wird gehen…" Nachdem er das Buch in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben signiert und es auch nicht versäumt hatte, seine diversen Titel unter seinen Namen zu setzen, steckte er die Feder wieder zurück an ihren Platz und ging zurück Richtung Tür. „Also dann, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen", zwinkerte er noch einmal breit grinsend, bevor er schließlich verschwand.

Snape versuchte ein paar Mal ruhig durchzuatmen, als Lockhart verschwunden war, um nicht noch etwas gegen die Tür zu donnern. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Abscheu gegen seinen Kollegen noch steigerungsfähig war, bis zu diesen Minuten. Noch immer äußerst gereizt ging er schließlich zum Schreibtisch, klappte das Buch zu, nahm es mit so wenig Fingern wie möglich in die Hand und trug es Richtung Kaminfeuer, um es wenigstens noch dem Nutzen der Wärmeproduktion zuzuführen. Doch kurz bevor er es in die Flammen werfen wollte, hielt Severus inne und dachte kurz nach. Dann nahm er es richtig in die Hand, ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und warf es achtlos auf einen Stapel zu korrigierender Aufsätze. Er griff nach einem Pergament und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Amanda.

_Hallo Amanda, _

_ich glaube, ich habe gerade das ideale Weihnachtsgeschenk für deine Mutter gefunden. Ich schicke es dir mit, damit ich es nicht mehr ansehen muss. Ich hoffe, du hast noch nichts gekauft, denn dieses hier war gänzlich umsonst. Ich wollte es schon zur Wärmeproduktion im Kamin benutzen, doch dann fiel mir deine Mutter ein. Wahrscheinlich werde ich es bereuen, dass ich es nicht verbrannt habe, sobald sie das Geschenk erhält, aber wie die Muggel so treffend sagen ‚einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul'._

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich selbst darf nächstens Lockharts Babysitter spielen, damit er in seinem neu gegründeten Duellierclub nicht noch versehentlich wen ermordet. Du kannst dir denken, wie begeistert ich über diese Entwicklung bin._

_Grüße, Severus_

Als Amanda Severus Brief gelesen hatte, musste sie sehr darüber lachen. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich die Szene zwischen den beiden Männern vorstellen, vor allem Severus Begeisterung, abends einen Duellierclub für Schüler mitzuleiten. Über die Geschenkidee für ihre Mutter war sie ganz froh, denn selbst hatte sie noch gar keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie hätte schenken sollen. So setzte sich Amanda schließlich noch immer sehr amüsiert hin und verfasste eine Antwort:

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich kann mir nur zu gut deine Reaktionen vorstellen und ich muss sagen, dass ich es ziemlich lustig finde. Ich finde es aber mutig von Lockhart, gerade mit dir den Duellierclub zu machen, vor allem, wenn ihr zusammen etwas demonstrieren sollt. Doch vermutlich hat er diese Gefahr noch nicht erkannt… Danke, dass du bei dem Buch an meine Mutter gedacht hast. Sie wird sicherlich hellauf begeistert sein und es wird das allerbeste Geschenk sein, dass ich ihr jemals gemacht habe und vielleicht werde ich dann auch plötzlich wieder zu ihrer Lieblingstochter. Du siehst, vielleicht werden wir es beide bereuen und können uns dann gegenseitig bemitleiden... _

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald- du fehlst mir!_

_Amanda_

Auch Severus hoffte, dass er Amanda bald wieder sehen würde, als er ihren Brief wieder faltete und ihn anschließend in eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen legte. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm einige Tage später versagt, denn es kam zu einem erneuten Angriff. Diesmal traf es den Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley und außerdem den Fast Kopflosen Nick. Die Tatsache, dass selbst Geister dem Monster aus der Kammer nicht gewachsen waren, sorgte für allgemeine Panik im Schloss und Severus sah sich leider dazu genötigt, Amanda brieflich mitzuteilen, dass er zur bald anstehenden Hochzeit nicht abkömmlich sein würde. Auch die Gründe verschwieg er nicht, auch wenn er nicht alles in der Ausführlichkeit schrieb, in der er es ihr vielleicht mündlich erzählt hätte. Es tat ihm leid und es ärgerte ihn selbst, dass er sie enttäuschen musste und nicht begleiten konnte, doch es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Als Hauslehrer hatte er die Pflicht, bis zu den Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Severus Absage verursachte eine Mischung von Enttäuschung und Besorgnis in Amanda, was wohl beides in ihrem anschließenden Brief ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck kam. Es war ohnehin schon viel zu lange her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten und jetzt musste sie auch noch alleine zu der Hochzeit gehen, auf der vermutlich hauptsächlich Pärchen anwesend sein würden. Trotzdem zog sie sich am Termin der Trauung ihr schickstes Kleid an und brachte auch ihre Haare in einen entsprechenden Zustand. Allerdings hatte sie bei diesen Vorbereitungen nicht so viel Freude wie wohl normalerweise. In der Kirche angekommen, musste Amanda feststellen, dass tatsächlich beinahe nur Paare anwesend waren und diejenigen, die alleine waren, hatten enge Freunde dabei. Leise seufzte sie, als sie sich schließlich auf einen der leeren Plätze setzte. Die Trauung fand sie dann trotz allem sehr schön und natürlich sah die Braut umwerfend aus, wohingegen Amanda über Matthews unterdrückte Nervosität eher etwas schmunzeln musste. Nach der Trauung und der langen Reihe an Gratulanten, machte sich die Hochzeitsgemeinde auf zum Festsaal. Dort angekommen, musste Amanda schmerzlich feststellen, dass der Platz neben ihrem auf einer Seite leer war. Doch zum Glück waren ihre anderen Tischnachbarn, wenn auch jünger, sympathisch genug, um sie, zumindest während sie auf das Essen warteten und den ersten Reden lauschten, weitestgehend von Severus Fehlen abzulenken. Gerade hielt Mias Vater eine sehr emotionale Rede, die sowohl Tochter als auch Mutter bereits nach zwei Minuten zu Tränen gerührt hatte.

Amandas Brief besserte Severus Laune nicht im Geringsten, denn nun ärgerte er sich nur noch mehr, dass er sie enttäuschen musste, was die Hochzeit betraf. So war er auch die Tage bis dorthin äußerst reizbar und in deutlich schlechterer Laune als sonst. Am Tag der Hochzeit saß er schließlich über ein paar Aufsätzen gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich mit der Vergabe von schlechten Noten davon abzulenken, dass er heute eigentlich bei Amanda sein wollte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mit einem unwirschen _Herein_ bat er den Besucher einzutreten. Es war Dumbledore, der einen Moment später das Büro betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ein wenig alarmiert sah Severus ihn an, doch er stellte schnell fest, dass er nicht gekommen war, um ihm einen neuen Anschlag mitzuteilen. „Ich sehe, du bist nicht hier, um mir zu sagen, dass es wieder einen Vorfall gab", stellte er schlecht gelaunt fest. Dumbledore schmunzelte kurz und trat an den Schreibtisch. „Nein, das bin ich glücklicherweise nicht. Ich bin hier um dich zu fragen, was die letzten Tage mit dir los ist, Severus. Du warst schon länger nicht mehr in solch einer schlechten Stimmung." Der Schulleiter sah ihn fragend über seine Brillengläser hinweg an. „Es ist nichts", wiegelte Severus zunächst ein wenig unwirsch ab, doch als er weiterhin Dumbledores ruhenden Blick auf sich spürte, seufzte er ein wenig genervt und lenkte ein. „Also gut… Es ist doch was. Ich ärgere mich, dass ich Amanda – Miss Brown – aufgrund der jüngsten Vorfälle enttäuschen musste, in dem ich ihr meine Begleitung zu einer Hochzeit verwehrt habe. Ich hasse es, wenn sie unglücklich ist. Zufrieden", fragte er dann gereizt und sah Dumbledore an. Dieser lächelte ein wenig. „In der Tat. Eine Hochzeit also… Wer sind denn die Glücklichen?" „Das tut doch nichts zur Sache, oder? Noch etwas, Albus? Ansonsten hätte ich noch Arbeit…"

Severus hatte gerade alles andere als Lust, sich noch weiter mit dem Schulleiter zu unterhalten, sofern es nicht in irgendeiner Form wichtig war. „Nun", antwortete dieser schließlich und sah sein Gegenüber ruhig und ungerührt an. „Wenn ich damit dazu beitragen kann, dass sich deine Laune wieder ein wenig bessert und du sie nicht weiterhin an deiner Umgebung auslässt, Severus, dann wollte ich dir eigentlich noch den Vorschlag unterbreiten, zu dieser Hochzeit zu gehen…" Severus erwiderte Dumbledores Blick. „Aber ich werde hier gebraucht. Was ist, wenn es einen neuen Angriff gibt? Schließlich ist schon wieder eine Woche seit dem letzten verstrichen." „Dann", entgegnete der Schulleiter, „werde ich es dich umgehend wissen lassen und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du in diesem Fall auch umgehend hier bist. Des Weiteren solltest du morgen früh zum Frühstück wieder anwesend sein. Die Unruhe und das Gerede sind momentan schon groß genug." Snape schwieg kurze Zeit, um sich das Gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, dann stand er langsam auf. „Gut… Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich jetzt gehen", sagte er schließlich und es war ihm anzumerken, dass ein Großteil seines Ärgers gerade schon verflogen war. Dumbledore nickte und lächelte ein wenig. „Viel Spaß und unbekannterweise einen herzlichen Gruß an das Brautpaar. Bis morgen, Severus." Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Severus beeilte sich daraufhin und versuchte, einen neuen Rekord im Duschen, Anziehen und nach Hogsmeade laufen aufzustellen. Von dort aus apparierte er zum Hochzeitsfest, denn er vermutete, dass die Trauung mittlerweile sicherlich schon fertig war. Gerade klang der Applaus für die letzte Rede ab, als er leise den Raum betrat.

Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu klatschen, ließ Amanda ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um zu sehen, ob nun noch jemand eine Rede halten wollte. Doch momentan sah es nicht danach aus. „Woher kennen sie Matthew denn", erkundigte sich ihre Sitznachbarin dann, woraufhin Amanda bereitwillig darüber Auskunft gab, dass sie Matthews Chefin war und sich dann erzählen ließ, dass ihr Gegenüber mit ihm zusammen zur Schule gegangen war. Scheinbar galt das für den Großteil ihrer Tischnachbarn und Amanda fragte sich, ob Matthew da nicht einen passenderen Tisch hätte finden können. Severus sah sich indes kurz im Raum um, um zu sehen, wo das Brautpaar saß. Dabei entdeckte er auch Amanda. Doch zuerst wollte er den Gastgebern seine Aufwartung machen, das gebot schließlich die Höflichkeit. Es war nicht allzu schwer, die beiden auszumachen und so lief er an ein paar runden Tischen vorbei, auf das Brautpaar zu. Dass ihn dabei einige Blicke irritiert ansahen und ein paar Stimmen leise zu tuscheln begannen, ignorierte er, denn er hatte erwartet, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Gäste ehemalige Schüler von ihm sein würden.

„Ich dachte du hast gesagt, Professor Snape wollte nicht kommen", meinte Mia zu Matthew, als sie Snape entdeckte. „Ja, ist doch auch so", meinte Matthew, entdeckte dann aber seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und war auch überrascht. „Oder scheinbar doch nicht." Dann erhoben sich beide, um ihn zu begrüßen. Mia hatte seit der Schule nicht wirklich etwas mit Snape zu tun gehabt, außer dass sie wusste, dass er mit der Chefin ihres Mannes liiert war, also war sie auf sein Verhalten doch sehr gespannt. Ein Lächeln umspielte Severus Mundwinkel, als er bei den beiden angekommen war und er reichte Matthew die Hand, um ihm zu gratulieren. „Meinen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit, Mr. Sullivan. Mrs. Sullivan...", dann reichte er Mia die Hand. „Auch ihnen meinen Glückwunsch. Des Weiteren soll ich von Professor Dumbledore herzliche Grüße ausrichten", überbrachte er schließlich auch noch dessen Nachricht, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde. „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape", antwortete Matthew auf Snapes Glückwünsche. „Schön, dass sie doch noch kommen konnten." Mia lächelte Snape freundlich an. „Dankeschön und auch Dank und Grüße an Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte sie. Allzu schlimm schien Snape gar nicht zu sein, zumindest noch nicht. „Ich werde es ihm morgen früh ausrichten", antwortete er auf Mias Worte hin, dann wandte er sich an Matthew. „Ja, sie werden nicht die Einzigen sein, die das überrascht." Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, während er einen kurzen Blick in Amandas Richtung warf, die sich noch immer angeregt unterhielt. Daraufhin lächelte Matthew ihn freundlich an. „Ach, ich dachte, wenigstens Amanda weiß Bescheid", sagte er, da er Snapes Blick bemerkt hatte. „Wie sie sehen, ist auch noch ein Platz frei." „Nein. Nicht einmal ich selbst wusste vor einer Stunde schon Bescheid", entgegnete er erneut ein wenig grinsend, dann ergänzte er: „Ich denke, diesen Platz werde ich jetzt auch einnehmen." „Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch viel Spaß", meinte Matthew höflich. Mia hatte sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt, da sie von ihrem Vater zu dem neuen Gast befragt wurde. „Danke. Das wünsche ich ihnen auch", verabschiedete sich Snape vorerst genauso höflich vom Bräutigam und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Tisch, an dem Amanda saß.


	21. Matthews Hochzeit

**Kapitel 21**

**~ Matthews Hochzeit ~**

Schon von weitem bemerkte er, dass es an diesem nur so von ehemaligen Schülern wimmelte und er dachte sich, dass das ja noch heiter werden konnte. Als er schließlich direkt hinter Amanda stand, sprach er sie höflich und zuvorkommend an, so als ob er ihr noch nie zuvor begegnet wäre. „Verzeihung... Ist der Platz neben ihnen noch frei?" Kurz bevor sie angesprochen wurde, wunderte sich Amanda noch, warum die Gespräche am Tisch weitestgehend verstummten, doch als sie Severus Stimmte hinter sich hörte, klärte sich das Rätsel. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um und musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht einfach aufzustehen und ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen, vor allem weil sie sich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. „Natürlich", antwortete sie schließlich so gefasst wie möglich, aber mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Severus grinste und setzte sich daraufhin neben sie. „Wunderbar... Ich Glückspilz." Bis auf Amanda sahen alle am Tisch sehr überrascht zu Snape und hatten keine Ahnung, was ihr alter Lehrer auf dieser Hochzeit zu suchen hatte und vor allem wunderten sie sich alle, seit wann er lachen oder komische Witze machen konnte. „Um den Titel müssen wir uns heute Abend wohl streiten", entgegnete Amanda auf Severus Worte und lächelte ihn noch immer an. Sie freute sich einfach, dass er doch noch gekommen war. „Unter diesen Umständen trete ich ihn gerne ab", antwortete er daraufhin und sah ihr in die Augen. Auch er sah froh aus, dass er nun hier war - bei Amanda. „Das ist aber sehr zuvorkommend, vielen Dank." Eigentlich hätte Amanda ihn geküsst, wusste aber nicht, ob ihm das vor so vielen ehemaligen Schülern recht war.  
Nur langsam kamen wieder Gespräche auf am Tisch, aber dennoch waren die meisten Augen noch immer auf Snape und Amanda gerichtet. Versuchte er etwa tatsächlich mit ihr zu flirten? „Nichts zu danken", grinste Snape, während ihm die Irritation seiner ehemaligen Schüler nicht entging. Das amüsierte ihn allerdings noch zusätzlich. „Darf ich fragen, wieso sie eingeladen sind", fuhr er fort, wobei er ein wenig Mühe hatte, unbeteiligt auszusehen und nicht breit zu grinsen oder loszulachen bei diesem kleinen Theaterstück. „Matthew arbeitet schon seit ein paar Jahren für mich. Also indirekt bezahle ich quasi die Feier", sagte Amanda so ernst es eben ging und trank zur Ablenkung einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Ah, wirklich interessant. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er seine Chefin auch einlädt...", sagte Severus beiläufig, so als ob er selbst eine viel engere Beziehung zu einem der Gastgeber hätte. „Es gibt auch Arbeitsverhältnisse die gut funktionieren. Was ist denn ihr Einladungsgrund?" „Oh, wissen sie... Ich war sozusagen sein Lieblingslehrer...", sagte Severus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sah Amanda an. Doch in seinen Augen blitzte es schelmisch, was ihr bei seinen Worten sicherlich nicht entging. „Er wollte nicht auf mich verzichten, deshalb bin ich noch gekommen. Lieber spät als nie, nicht wahr?" Nach diesen Worten grinste er ein wenig. Amanda musste kurz lachen. „Kann ich mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen", meinte sie, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Du bist ganz schön verrückt manchmal", sagte sie dann leise zu ihm, bevor sie sich wieder richtig hinsetzte.

Snapes Worte hatten bei den meisten Personen am Tisch doch große Verwunderung ausgelöst. Wie kam er nur zu solchen Äußerungen und vor allem, wieso hatte in Matthew nun wirklich eingeladen? Als er dann von Miss Brown auch noch geküsst wurde, konnten einige nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie die beiden ziemlich erschrocken anstarrten. Snape war wegen dieser Frau hier? Snape hatte eine Frau und sie hatte ihn auch noch freiwillig geküsst? Seine Überraschung ob des Kusses vor versammelter Mannschaft überspielte dieser währenddessen sogleich souverän. „Nicht? Na ja, immerhin habe ich ihn gut genug ausgebildet, dass man ihn bei dir ohne Aufsicht arbeiten lassen kann", grinste er danach ein wenig provozierend. „Du weißt ja... Genie und Wahnsinn liegen oft nahe beieinander...", ergänzte er noch und ließ dann ein wenig belustigt grinsend seinen Blick über die starrenden Gesichter schweifen. „Jetzt hast du meinen ehemaligen Schülern vollends den Appetit verdorben, Amanda. Du solltest dich schämen", sah er sie dann wieder an und grinste erneut, denn er meinte keines seiner letzten Worte ernst. Amanda musste lachen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie einen Blick in die Runde warf. „Tja, das tut mir leid, wenn es so sein sollte, aber ich bin sicher, sie werden in dir wie immer einen passenden Schuldigen finden", sagte sie die letzten Worte wieder an Severus gerichtet. „Du hast Recht. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe." Daraufhin lächelte Amanda vor sich hin und sparte sich ihren Kommentar, da gerade die Vorspeise gebracht wurde. Als alle ihr Essen bekommen und angefangen hatten, lehnte sich Amanda kurz zu Severus. „Schön, dass du doch da bist", sagte sie leise zu ihm. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr und antwortete ihr genauso leise, während er nach dem Besteck für die Vorspeise griff. „Ich freue mich auch. Guten Appetit." Dann lächelte er kurz und begann selbst zu essen. „Danke dir auch", meinte sie lächelnd und begann dann kurz darauf ebenfalls zu essen.

Mit seinen vier Gängen zog sich das Essen eine ganze Weile hin, vor allem auch weil sich zwischendurch immer wieder Personen zu einer Rede berufen fühlten. „Wenn ich jetzt noch etwas esse, dann passe ich nicht mehr in mein Kleid", sagte sie zu Severus, nachdem sie das Besteck auf den Dessertteller gelegt hatte. „Das wäre sehr schade", grinste dieser ein wenig und aß noch seinen letzten Rest Nachtisch. „Ich finde auch." Amanda sah sich im Raum um. Scheinbar waren die meisten Gäste fertig mit dem Essen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Severus. „Bin gespannt, was als nächstes kommt. Vielleicht irgendwelche komischen Spiele?" „Hör mir auf...", sagte dieser ein wenig leiser als normal. „Wobei... Solange ich nicht mitspielen muss, von mir aus." „Das wäre doch sicherlich ganz lustig. Also ich kann mir vorstellen, es würde einige ziemlich amüsieren, wenn du mitspielen würdest." Sie grinste ihn breit an. Amandas Sitznachbarin bekam zwangsläufig einen Großteil des Gespräches zwischen ihr und Snape mit und war doch sehr verwundert, wie locker sich ihr alter Lehrer gab. Das hatte sie niemals von ihm erwartet. „Ja, das kann ich mir auch vorstellen... Dich eingeschlossen vermutlich." Er grinste etwas. „Nur mich würde es wohl weniger amüsieren, fürchte ich." „Ja wahrscheinlich mich eingeschlossen und ich könnte es dir auch wochenlang immer wieder erzählen." Sie lächelte ihn breit an. Seit er auch da war, war ihre Laune ein gutes Stück besser geworden. „Lass es besser...", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur und trank einen Schluck. Matthews Eltern hatten sich gerade erhoben, um nun auch ihre Worte an das junge Brautpaar zu richten und Amanda war gespannt, was sie sagen würden, denn viel Kontakt hatte sie zu seinen Eltern noch nicht gehabt. „Ich werde mich bemühen", sagte sie noch zu Severus, bevor sie der Rede lauschte. Auch Snape hörte der Rede zu, wie es sich gehörte und als sie nach einigen Minuten wieder zu Ende war, spendete er auch höflich Applaus. Kurz nach dieser Rede erhob sich Mias Schwester und eröffnete dem Brautpaar, dass sie sich nun mit ihrem ersten Spiel auseinandersetzen müssten. Dafür wurden beide mit den Rücken aneinander gesetzt und bekamen Gegenstände in die Hand, die jeweils Braut beziehungsweise Bräutigam symbolisierten. Dann begann Mias Schwester Fragen zu stellen, bei denen beide jeweils angeben sollten, auf wen die Eigenschaft besser zutraf. „Ein Spiel, das zur ersten Ehekrise führen kann", murmelte Snape leise in Amandas Ohr und grinste etwas. Diese lachte daraufhin kurz. „Ja, wenn man Pech hat. Aber das kann noch viel schlimmer werden, wenn zum Beispiel einer in der Hochzeitsnacht vollkommen betrunken ist." Leise lachte Severus ein wenig. „Das stimmt." „Diese Einschränkung kannst du dir also schon einmal merken", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn dann kurz grinsend auf den Mund. „Ich hege nicht die Befürchtung, dass es jemals passieren wird", lächelte er ein wenig. „Jetzt ist nur die Frage, welches der Ereignisse du meinst", merkte sie an, während Matthew und Mia sich erneut nicht einig waren mit ihren Antworten. „Betrunken in der Hochzeitsnacht natürlich", antwortete Severus leise. „Dann ist ja gut." Wieder unterschieden sich die Antworten des Brautpaares. „Also wenn es wirklich nach diesem Spiel ginge, dann sollten sich die beiden das mit der Ehe schnell noch einmal anders überlegen." „Ich denke, dafür ist es jetzt schon zu spät", grinste Severus ein wenig fragend. Nach kurzem Überlegen meinte er dann: „Meinst du, wir wären uns einiger?" Amanda sah ihn an. „Kommt sicherlich auf die Fragen an." „Vermutlich." „Will ja auch nicht gemein sein und sagen, dass wir besser zusammenpassen." Das Spiel war inzwischen beendet, doch Matthew und Mia durften sich nicht wieder hinsetzen, denn stattdessen wurden nun zehn Freiwillige gesucht. „Habe ich selbst auch nicht behaupten wollen", antwortete Snape noch auf Amandas Worte.

Auf der Suche nach Teilnehmern stand Mias Schwester schließlich auch am Tisch von Amanda und Severus und überredete gerade den Schulfreund, welcher ihnen gegenüber saß. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Amanda. „Oh, Miss Brown! Als Matthews Chefin müssen sie nun wirklich mitkommen!" Amanda seufzte daraufhin. „Ich mache aber keine albernen, peinlichen Sachen, um schon einmal vorzuwarnen." „Nein, das Spiel ist wirklich ganz harmlos. Sie müssen nur ein paar Fragen beantworten." Kurz überlegte Amanda. „Na gut, in Ordnung." Langsam und ihr Kleid sortierend, stand sie auf. „Da hast du ja noch einmal Glück gehabt", sagte sie zu Severus. Anschließend folgte sie mit den anderen Teilnehmern Mias Schwester auf die Bühne, wo auch gleich das Spiel erklärt wurde. „Das liegt an meiner Furcht einflößenden Art", grinste Severus und sah dann Amanda zu, wie sie sich zum Brautpaar und den anderen mehr oder weniger Freiwilligen gesellte. Er war gespannt, um welche Fragen es sich nun handeln würde, die sie beantworten sollte. Kurze Zeit später, als alle benötigten Teilnehmer für das Spiel gefunden waren, erklärte Mias Schwester das Prozedere, während sie an alle ein kleines Fähnchen verteilte. Sie wollte den zehn Freiwilligen Fragen stellen, die diese mit ja, was ein Heben der Fahne bedeutete, oder nein beantworten sollten. Bevor die Antworten fielen, sollte das Brautpaar die Anzahl der Ja-Stimmen schätzen. Nachdem die Regeln verstanden waren, begann die junge Frau mit der ersten Frage. „Wie viele dieser Personen tragen zu ihrer Oberbekleidung farblich passende Unterwäsche - also die gleiche Farbe?" Einen Moment überlegten Matthew und Mia und entschieden sich dann für zwei beziehungsweise fünf Leute. Kurz darauf wurde die Teilnehmer aufgefordert zu antworten, woraufhin Amanda ihre Fahne nicht hob, denn schließlich hatte sie eine andersfarbige Unterwäsche an. „Hm, mit sechs Personen ist Mia näher dran und bekommt den ersten Punkt", sagte Mias Schwager, welcher seiner Frau bei dem Spiel half und wartete dann auf die nächste Frage. Severus Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen als er sah, dass Amanda ihr Fähnchen nicht hob. Es drängte sich ihm sofort der Gedanke auf, welche Farbe es dann war und insgeheim freute er sich nun nur noch mehr darauf, sie irgendwann heute Abend aus ihrem dunkelgrünen Taftkleid zu schälen, in dem sie überaus hübsch aussah. Währenddessen stellte die Schwester der Braut grinsend eine neue Frage. „Wie viele dieser Personen haben schon mindestens ein Werk von Gilderoy Lockhart gelesen?" Amanda musst über diese Frage grinsen, hob aber erneut ihre Fahne nicht, denn angelesen zählte ja nun einmal nicht. Dieses Mal lag Matthew mit seinem Tipp näher an der Wahrheit, die erschreckenderweise bei acht von zehn Personen lag. Severus hob bei diesem Anblick eine Augenbraue und trank dann einen Schluck. Es war wirklich schockierend, wie viele diesen Schund tatsächlich gelesen hatten. Dann hörte er der nächsten Frage zu, bei der das Brautpaar schätzen musste, wie viele der zehn Teilnehmer in den letzten drei Wochen mindestens einmal Sex an einem Ort außerhalb des Bettes gehabt hatten. Mia schätze auf vier und Matthew auf sechs, wobei er Amanda schon einmal ausschloss, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es bei ihr sonderlich abenteuerlich zuging. Doch nicht nur zu seiner Überraschung gehörte Amanda zu den nur drei Leuten, welche ihre Fahne hoben. Severus konnte sich daraufhin ein süffisantes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Einige seiner Tischnachbarn konnten es währenddessen nicht vermeiden, erst Amanda und dann ihn recht irritiert anzusehen. So genau hatten sie das gar nicht wissen wollen. Mia hingegen lächelte über ihren Punkt und Amanda wartete auf die nächste Frage. Das Spiel fand sie tatsächlich nicht so schlimm und somit hatte sie ihre Schuldigkeit was das betraf auch sicherlich getan für diesen Abend. Snape machte sich indes einen Spaß daraus, den starrenden Tischnachbarn in dem Moment mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen um die Lippen direkt in die Augen zu sehen, in dem sie ihn irritiert ansahen. Er war es ja schon von Amandas Bruder David zu Genüge gewohnt, dass man ihm solche menschliche Regungen nicht zutraute. Nachdem seine ehemaligen Schüler ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zugewandt hatten, hörte auch er wieder weiter zu, um zu erfahren, was für Fragen sich die beiden Spielleiter noch so ausgedacht hatten.

Es waren schließlich noch sieben Fragen und am Ende stand es fünf zu sechs für Mia, die sich auch sichtlich darüber freute und Matthew mit seiner Niederlage aufzog. Darüber schmunzelnd kehrte Amanda wieder auf ihren Platz zurück und setzte sich. Nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, beugte sie sich zu Severus und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Gewisser ungewöhnlicher Ort existiert natürlich immer noch." Der grinste bei ihren Worten. „Gut zu wissen", antwortete er dann und sah sie an. Sie lächelte. „In jedem Fall." Die Musik wurde etwas lauter und Amanda sah sich nach dem Brautpaar um, welches mit seinen Eltern in der Nähe der Tanzfläche stand. „Sieht so aus, als würden sie gleich den Eröffnungstanz tanzen, vielleicht sollten wir schon einmal hingehen." „Wieso hingehen?" So ganz verstand Severus nicht, was sie meinte. „Damit wir zugucken können", sagte Amanda und sah ihn an, während schon viele aufstanden und einen Kreis um die Tanzfläche formten. „Wir hätten wunderbar gesehen, wären alle sitzen geblieben", merkte Severus daraufhin nur an, stand dann aber auch auf und begleitete Amanda zur Tanzfläche. „Da hast du natürlich Recht", meinte Amanda, als sie sich zu der Gruppe Menschen stellten. „Aber ich habe mir das auch nicht ausgedacht." Da sie zwischen den Menschen so dicht nebeneinander standen, nahm Amanda Severus Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er wiederum streichelte ihre Hand ein wenig mit dem Daumen und wartete dann darauf, dass das Brautpaar anfing zu tanzen. Einen Moment später setzte auch schon die Musik ein und Mia und Matthew begannen zu tanzen. Nach dem ersten Lied gesellten sich auch ihre Eltern hinzu, so dass Matthew schließlich mit Mias Mutter tanzte und Mia mit Matthews Vater. „Wenn man diese Tradition betrachtet, sollten wir vielleicht nicht heiraten", sagte Amanda bei diesem Anblick leise zu Severus. „Man könnte auch mit der Tradition brechen", antwortete Snape gedämpft und lächelte etwas. „Um deinetwillen sollten wir das im Zweifelsfall tun." „Mhm", brummte er, während er den Tanzenden ein wenig zusah.

Nach den beiden Ehrentänzen kamen auch immer mehr andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche, während andere wieder zu ihren Tischen gingen. „Wollen wir uns auch wieder setzen?" „Ja, aber vorher gehe ich zur Toilette", lächelte Severus kurz. Amanda nickte und setzte sich dann schließlich auf ihren Platz. Bis auf sie saß nur noch eine andere Frau mit am Tisch. Nachdem sie von ihrem Wein getrunken hatte, wurde Amanda von ihr angesprochen, woraufhin sie sich ein wenig über ihre jeweiligen Berufe unterhielten und was sie mit dem Brautpaar zu tun hatten. Severus ging indes zur Toilette. Ein paar Minuten später kehrte er schließlich wieder zurück und setzte sich zu Amanda an den Tisch. Diese lächelte ihn kurz an, unterhielt sich aber weiter. Auch wenn ihr Gegenüber doch ein paar Jahre jünger war, fand Amanda, dass es ein nettes Gespräch war, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie beide kaum jemanden von den anderen Gästen kannten. Während sie gerade einer Geschichte über das Brautpaar lauschte, griff sie erneut nach Severus Hand. Dadurch, dass sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, sehnte sie sich einfach nach seiner Nähe. Sanft drückte er ihre Hand und trank einen Schluck, während er ihrer Unterhaltung ein wenig lauschte. Auch er genoss Amandas Nähe, auch wenn er ihr so richtig nahe erst würde kommen können, wenn sie alleine waren.

Eine ganze Zeit unterhielten sie sich, bis schließlich die restliche Gruppe des Tisches zurück kam und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Daraufhin wendete sich Amanda zu Severus. „Tut mir leid, ich hoffe du langweilst dich nicht." „Wieso sollte ich mich langweilen?" „Weil du einfach nur so daneben sitzt." „Wenn es mich stören würde, würde ich schon etwas sagen, das weißt du doch", lächelte er ein wenig. Sie lächelte zurück. „Dann ist es ja gut." Einen Moment später fiel Amandas Blick auf Matthew, welcher alleine auf seinem Platz saß und gerade etwas trank. „Ich komme gleich wieder. Ich muss nur eine Drohung wahr machen", meinte Amanda grinsend und stand dann auf, um zu Matthew zu gehen. „Gut", entgegnete Severus und sah ihr dann nach um zu sehen, was sie genau meinte.

Amanda ging zu ihrem Mitarbeiter hinüber. „Du bist doch nicht zum Ausruhen hier", meinte sie lächelnd. „Was ist? Tanzen wir miteinander?" Matthew verzog grinsend etwas das Gesicht. „Amanda, ich habe mich doch gerade erst hingesetzt und außerdem hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass du das ernst meintest." „Na aber natürlich und nun komm, bevor dich deine Frau wieder zu sehr ablenkt." Matthew stand dann doch auf und sah sie an. „Na gut, die Gelegenheit hast du ja wohl nur einmal." Amanda nickte und zusammen gingen sie zur Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. Als Amanda mit Matthew zur Tanzfläche ging, konnte sich Snape auch zusammenreimen, welche Drohung sie gemeint hatte. Ein wenig grinsend sah er den beiden beim Tanzen zu. „Hast du einen schönen Tag bisher", wollte Amanda von Matthew wissen, der ihr daraufhin nur strahlend erzählte, dass er in der Tat einen sehr schönen Tag hatte und froh war, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte. Als das Lied zu Ende war, verließen sie zusammen wieder die Tanzfläche und blieben daneben stehen, um sich noch etwas weiter zu unterhalten, denn Amanda wollte noch erfahren, wo die beiden ihre Flitterwochen verbringen würden, wenn sie schon die letzten Dezemberwochen alleine bei Felonwood sein würde.

Als Severus sah, dass die beiden die Tanzfläche wieder verließen, stand er langsam auf und ging auf Amanda zu. Matthew sah Snape auf sie zu kommen und entschuldigte sich dann, um zu Mia zu gehen. Daraufhin drehte sich Amanda um und fand überraschend Severus vor sich stehen. „Oh, hallo..." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Hallo. Habe ich ihn jetzt in die Flucht gejagt?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, er würde zu Mia gehen." „Na dann...", antwortete Severus und sah ihr in die Augen. „Heute Abend könnte ihn wohl nicht viel vergraulen", meinte sie lächelnd, während sie sich schon fragte, wieso Severus zu ihr gekommen war. „Wenn du das sagst, werde ich es dir ausnahmsweise glauben", grinste er ein wenig. Er hatte einfach vorhin den unbestimmten Drang gehabt, aufzustehen und zu ihr zu kommen. „Und? Ist er dir wenigstens nicht auf die Füße getreten, beim Tanzen", wollte Severus dann ein wenig feixend wissen, obwohl er im Grunde gesehen hatte, dass dies nicht geschehen war. Amanda lachte leise. „Nein ist er nicht, aber er musste ja auch Angst haben, dass ich ihm nachher noch den Urlaub streiche", meinte sie scherzhaft. „Vermutlich", grinste Snape. Sie nickte und sah ihn fragend an. „Und? Was machen wir beide nun hier? Weiter herum stehen?" „Gute Frage. Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du machen möchtest." Er sah sie an. „Eigentlich eine ganze Menge", meinte sie leise und grinste ihn an. „Aber das ist nichts, was wir hier tun könnten. Aber wir könnten uns ja der großen Mehrheit anpassen", fügte sie noch hinzu und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tanzfläche.

Auf ihre ersten Worte hin musste Severus ein wenig grinsen. Sah man es so, hatte er auch noch eine ganze Menge vor heute Abend. „Tanzen", sagte er dann halb fragend, halb feststellend, als sie zu den Tanzenden sah. „Das wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit." Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Snape, doch dann stimmte er ihrem Vorschlag zu. „Überredet. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich anderes bedeutend besser beherrsche." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zwischen die anderen Tanzenden. „Was denn", wollte sie dann von ihm wissen. „Tränke brauen zum Beispiel", grinste er, während sie sich beide in Tanzstellung begaben. „Das wäre auch schlimm wenn nicht", sagte sie und wartete darauf, dass er anfing. „Das ist wahr", antwortete er und begann dann zu tanzen. Amanda lächelte und schmiegte sich während des langsamen Tanzes etwas näher an ihn. „Sie werden so zudringlich, Miss Brown", raunte Severus daraufhin leise an ihr Ohr. „Wissen sie nicht, dass immer eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen den Tanzenden sein muss", grinste er ein wenig, denn eigentlich genoss er genau wie sie die Nähe zwischen ihnen. „Derjenige, der das gesagt hat, hat auch festgelegt, dass die Hand des Mannes unter das Schulterblatt der Frau gehört und das ist ihre ganz sicher nicht", antwortete sie leise. „Aber nicht weit davon entfernt", konterte Snape leise, denn seine Hand lag etwa eine Handbreit unter Amandas Schulterblatt. „Dann sind wir wohl beide gleich weit von unserem jeweiligen Abstand entfernt", meinte sie nah bei seinem Ohr. Daraufhin schob Severus seine Hand ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach oben. „Jetzt nicht mehr", flüsterte er dann an ihr Ohr und grinste ein wenig, während er weiter mit ihr tanzte. „Du schummelst ja auch mal wieder und veränderst einfach die Gegebenheiten." Sie fand diesen Tanz sehr schön und eigentlich sollten sie so etwas viel öfter machen, dachte Amanda. „Hätte ich sie lieber zehn Zentimeter weiter runtersetzen sollen", fragte Snape leise und scherzend. „Mhm, vielleicht", meinte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Vielleicht später", raunte Severus und seufzte leise. „Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte sie nur. „Nicht nur du", antwortete er noch, dann war das Lied zu Ende. „Ich sollte dich öfter zum Tanzen überreden", sagte sie und gemeinsam verließen sie die Tanzfläche. „Solltest du? Ich weiß nicht...", entgegnete er, während sie zurück zum Tisch gingen und sich setzten. „Ich fand es sehr schön." „Das freut mich." Amanda lächelte ihn an.

Einige Minuten später wurden die Gäste gebeten, alle auf die Terrasse zu kommen. „Was wird denn das nun." Etwas fragend sah Amanda Severus an und stand auf. „Ich denke, wir werden es wissen, wenn wir rausgehen", grinste er ein wenig und ging mit ihr ins Freie. „Brrr... kalt", meinte Amanda und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, als sie draußen waren. Es dauerte einen Moment bis alle Gäste da waren und einen Augenblick später, teilte ein lauter Knall allen mit, dass es nun ein Feuerwerk geben würde. Kaum fing Amanda an zu frieren, trat Severus schweigend dicht hinter sie und umarmte sie, um sie zu wärmen. „Besser", fragte er dann leise. „Ja, danke." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, um besser den Himmel sehen zu können und seufzte leise. „Bitte."

Gemeinsam betrachteten sie eine Weile schweigend das Feuerwerk, doch irgendwie konnte sich Severus gerade nicht so richtig darauf konzentrieren. Er genoss es viel lieber, Amanda im Arm zu halten, deshalb schloss er nach kurzer Zeit einfach die Augen und hörte nur noch, was um ihn herum geschah. Während sie dem Feuerwerk zusah, streichelte Amanda Severus Arm entlang und genoss es sehr, seine Wärme und ihn so nah bei sich zu spüren. Auch wenn es sonst recht kalt war, konnte das Feuerwerk ruhig noch etwas länger dauern. Snape sah es genauso. Er seufzte leise, als sie begann, seinen Arm zu streicheln und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Amanda. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", flüsterte er ihr dann leise ins Ohr, denn es war ihm gerade irgendwie ein Bedürfnis zu sagen, wie gut sie ihm tat. Leise seufzte sie und drehte ihren Kopf, um seinen Hals zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie dann in sein Ohr. Leise auf ihre Worte hin seufzend drückte Severus sie noch einmal sanft an sich. Er war froh, dass er dank Dumbledore die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, Amanda heute Abend noch zu sehen. Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas enger in seine Arme und sah weiter dem Schauspiel am Himmel zu, welches langsam seinen Höhepunkt fand. Auch Snape blickte wieder ein wenig an den Himmel. „Noch immer kalt", fragte er dann aber leise nach, als Amanda sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. „Ja, ein wenig, aber es geht schon." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Nicht dass du mir noch krank wirst", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und lächelte ein wenig. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Das kann ich mir ja gar nicht erlauben." „Das hoffe ich..." Das letzte Bild des Feuerwerks rieselte langsam zu Boden. „Ich auch."

Amanda drehte sich in Severus Arm um und sah ihn an, während sie seinen Rücken entlang streichelte. Er lächelte sie ein wenig an. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt noch länger mit ihr hier im Freien gestanden, doch da sie nicht warm genug angezogen war, wollte er lieber nicht zu lange mit ihr in der Kälte stehen bleiben. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Nacken und küsste ihn kurz aber innig, dann seufzte sie leise. Die richtige Zweisamkeit musste noch etwas warten. „Gehen wir wieder rein", flüsterte Snape daraufhin und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. „Sicher ist sicher." „Ja können wir." Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Festsaal und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, blieben sie noch eine kleine Weile, doch irgendwann beschlossen sie dann doch, das Fest zu verlassen und verabschiedeten sich vom Brautpaar. Als sie kurze Zeit später schließlich draußen in der Dunkelheit standen, zog Severus Amanda etwas zu sich und atmete tief durch. Nun war dieser Abend auch schon wieder fast vorbei. Wieso musste die Zeit mit ihr nur immer so schnell verstreichen? Amanda drückte sich etwas enger an ihn. „Gehen wir, oder musst du zurück nach Hogwarts?" „Ich muss zum Frühstück wieder dort sein", antwortete er leise und hielt sie fest. „Mhm, das hört sich ja ganz gut an, denn bis dahin ist ja doch noch etwas Zeit." Amanda lächelte und sah ihm in die Augen. Severus lächelte zurück. „Ja, aber leider nicht mehr viel. Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Sonntag mit dir verbringen", fügte er dann noch leise hinzu und sah sie an. „Ich auch, aber es ist besser als gar nichts..." Sie löste sich wieder etwas von ihm. „Gehen wir besser, die Zeit wird nicht länger", meinte sie lächelnd. Severus ließ sie jedoch nicht gehen, sondern zog sie noch einmal an sich und küsste sie kurz. „Du könntest mit zu mir kommen... Dann hätten wir mehr Zeit füreinander. Sofern du morgen nichts anderes vorhast." Er wusste zwar, dass er Amanda verboten hatte, ihn in Hogwarts zu besuchen, doch er wollte es nun auch ausnutzen, wenn er sie schon einmal sehen konnte und wenn sie mitkam, war sie zudem auch in seiner Begleitung und würde nicht alleine durch das nächtliche Schloss laufen." „Ach... Ich darf doch nicht nach Hogwarts, weißt du? Das hat mir jemand Besorgtes verboten." Sie grinste ihn etwas frech an. „Ich habe dich lediglich darum gebeten, mich nicht besuchen zu kommen. Aber jetzt bin ich dabei und du läufst nicht alleine durchs Schloss. Das ist etwas anderes", entgegnete er ruhig und ernsthaft, denn nach den häufigen Angriffen in letzter Zeit war ihm bei diesem Thema nicht mehr nach Scherzen zumute. Noch immer war Amanda bei dieser Sache nicht gleicher Meinung wie Severus, aber darüber wollte sie nun wirklich nicht diskutieren. „Gut, dann gehen wir zu dir." „Dann komm..." Er war froh, dass nicht wieder eine Diskussion über dieses Thema entbrannte und dass sie mit ihm kam. Deshalb nahm er auch gleich ihre Hand und zog seinen Zauberstab, um mit ihr zu apparieren.

Kurze Zeit später erschienen sie in Hogsmeade und noch immer ihre Hand haltend ging Severus mit ihr schließlich Richtung Schloss, das sich wie ein schwarzer Schatten gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel abzeichnete.

Amanda stapfte mit Severus durch den tiefen Schnee über die Schulländereien zur Schule. Als sie schließlich in den Kerkern angekommen waren, wartete sie darauf, dass Severus die Tür öffnete. Mit einem kurzen Wink des Zauberstabs und ein paar gemurmelten Worten schwang diese auch sogleich leise knarrend auf und Snape betrat hinter Amanda die Räumlichkeiten, während er auch schon für Licht sorgte. Amanda ging gleich zum Kamin hinüber, um sich aufzuwärmen. Nach dem langen Fußweg war sie ziemlich durchgefroren. Gerade ihre Schuhe waren nicht wirklich für einen Gang durch den Schnee geeignet. „Willst du noch ein warmes Bad nehmen, oder soll ich uns Tee machen", fragte Severus gleich nachdem er seinen Umhang weggehängt hatte, denn er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Amanda noch krank wurde, weil sie so durchgefroren war. Während sie sich ihre nassen Schuhe auszog und sie zum Trocknen ans Feuer stellte, schüttelte Amanda nur den Kopf. „Nein, danke. So schlimm ist es nicht." Dann zog sie ebenfalls ihren Umhang aus, löste sich vom wärmenden Feuer und hängte ihn auch an die Garderobe. „Also kein Bad und kein Tee", hakte Snape noch einmal nach und sah ihr zu. Er selbst fand schon, dass das eine oder andere nicht schaden konnte. „Wenn du gerne möchtest, lass ich mich vielleicht auch überreden", antwortete sie und ging erneut hinüber zum Kamin. „Dann werde ich dir jetzt ein Bad einlassen, du wärmst dich darin etwas auf und ich koche derweil noch etwas Tee." Kaum waren seine Worte ausgesprochen, ging Severus Richtung Badezimmer. Amanda folgte ihm und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen der Badezimmertür. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich alleine baden gehe, oder?" Er sah sie an. „Wer weiß...", entgegnete er daraufhin nur vage, denn er hatte jetzt auch nicht erwartet, dass sie stundenlang in der Wanne bleiben würde. Einen Moment sah sie ihn nur Stirn runzelnd an, bevor sie zum Spiegel hinüber ging, um die Haarspangen aus ihrem Haar zu lösen. Von hinten an sie herantretend sah Severus sie durch den Spiegel hinweg an. „Du willst nicht alleine baden gehen..." „Da ich nicht alleine bin, muss das ja eigentlich nicht sein", antwortete sie und versuchte eine etwas widerspenstige Haarnadel zu befreien. „Ich dachte auch eher an ein aufwärmendes, kurzes Bad und nicht an ein Dauerbad", entgegnete Severus und half ihr dann bei ihrem Problem. „Bis dahin ist der Tee fertig und wir können es uns vor dem Kamin noch etwas gemütlich machen." „Okay, du hast gewonnen." Sie drehte sich etwas zu ihm um, um ihn kurz zu küssen. Severus grinste ein wenig. „Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt Tee machen." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal kurz, bevor er das Bad verließ und in die Küche ging.

Amanda sah ihm kurz lächelnd hinterher, bevor sie sich schließlich auszog und in die Badewanne stieg. Einige Minuten später war sie definitiv wieder aufgewärmt, zog sich an und ging anschließend hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. „Mir ist jetzt ziemlich warm", meinte sie lächelnd. „Dann ist ja gut. Besser als zu kalt", antwortete Severus, der auf dem Sofa saß, während auf dem Tisch schon zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Tee standen. „Ja, Papa Severus, schon gut. Ich werde schon nicht krank." Grinsend kam sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm. „Das hoffe ich. Hier ist Tee, wenn du willst." „Danke." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm sich dann eine Tasse, um etwas zu trinken. „Bitte", lächelte Severus zurück und sah ihr ein wenig zu, wie sie von ihrem Tee trank. Amanda stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den kleinen Tisch, legte ihre Arme um Severus und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dieser nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie leise seufzend fest an sich. Er war froh, dass sie noch mit ihm nach Hogwarts gekommen war, denn so würde er noch etwas länger in ihrer Nähe sein können. Sanft lächelte sie und streichelte seine Seite entlang. „Wird Zeit, dass ihr das mit eurem Slytherin-Monster klärt." Severus seufzte hörbar, denn mit diesem Thema war so langsam wirklich nicht mehr zu spaßen. „Ja...", sagte er dann leise und streichelte Amanda etwas mit den Fingern über den Nacken. „Mhm", brummte Amanda bestätigend und drehte sich etwas näher zu ihm. Kurz küsste Snape sie. „Ich hoffe, das klärt sich bald", sagte er dann. „Das hoffe ich sehr, es ist nämlich kein Dauerzustand, dass wir uns so wenig sehen", meinte sie und hob ihre Hand, um ihm durch das Gesicht zu streichen. Anschließend strich sie über seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Das und alles andere was damit zusammenhängt auch nicht", entgegnete er leise und erwiderte dann ihren Kuss. „Aha, was hängt damit zusammen", wollte sie wissen und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, damit sie sich nicht so verrenken mussten. „Lass uns darüber jetzt nicht reden." Severus küsste sie noch einmal kurz. Lieber wollte er Amanda jetzt im Arm halten, sie küssen und streicheln, als mit ihr über versteinerte Schüler und die Gefahr zu reden, die momentan in Hogwarts lauerte. „Ich glaub auch, dass uns da was Besseres einfällt." Amanda grinste ihn etwas zweideutig an. Er grinste ein wenig zurück, dann küsste er sie noch einmal. Am nächsten Morgen ging Severus schließlich zum Frühstück und ließ sich dort für eine knappe Viertelstunde blicken, bevor er sich wieder in seine Gemächer zurückzog, um erst dort dann ausgiebig mit Amanda zu frühstücken. Nachdem sie beide noch einen gemütlichen und faulen Sonntag gemeinsam verbracht hatten, brachte er sie am Abend nach dem Abendessen schweren Herzens wieder zurück zur Apparationsgrenze.


	22. Silvester

**Kapitel 22**

**~ Silvester ~**

Es war Silvester und Amanda war alleine zu Hause. Nachdem Severus ihr offenbart hatte, dass er keine Zeit haben würde mit ihr zu feiern, konnte sich Amanda auch nicht für eine Party mit jemand anderem begeistern, auch wenn sie durchaus einige Einladungen erhalten hatte. Aber das musste Severus nicht so genau wissen. Wahrscheinlich war etwas Ruhe nach dem ganzen Weihnachtstrubel auch nicht allzu verkehrt. Zwar hatte sie, wie im vergangenen Jahr, die Festtage zunächst mit Severus alleine und dann mit ihm und der restlichen Familie verbracht, aber gerade der Tag bei ihrer Mutter und ihre überschwängliche Freude über Lockharts Buch, hatten Amanda beinahe vollkommen das bisschen Erholung genommen, welches sie über die wenigen Tage gewonnen hatte.

Es war kurz nach halb eins und das Feuerwerk aus dem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe war inzwischen abgeklungen, als Amanda wieder nach drinnen ging, um sich aufzuwärmen. Gerade hatte sie sich wieder vor den Kamin gesetzt und einen Schluck von ihrem Wein getrunken, als es an der Tür klingelte. Stirnrunzelnd wer das sein könnte, stand sie auf und ging in den Flur, um zu öffnen. Vor der Tür stand ein nasser, zitternder David mit einer blutenden Platzwunde an der Wange. „David! Um Himmels Willen, was hast du denn gemacht?" Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten schob sie ihren Bruder ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Doch David zeigte nur auf seinen Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du dich geprügelt", wollte Amanda wissen, während sie ihn in die Küche lotste und ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte. Ihr Bruder schüttelte zwar den Kopf, doch es sah nicht ganz nach der Wahrheit aus. „Du hast dich doch nicht etwa duelliert, oder?" Mit schulderfülltem Blick nickte David. „Ich fass es nicht! Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du wärst inzwischen alt genug, um solche Dummheiten zu lassen! Wie…" Amanda machte einen grummelnden Laut, als sie die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen hinunterschluckte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte sie gepresst, ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte ihren Zauberstab. Wieder in der Küche angekommen, zauberte sie David trocken und sah sich dann die Wunde in seinem Gesicht an. „Das ist nicht so schlimm, denke ich. Ein Pflaster sollte reichen", sagte sie kühl. „Werde mal sehen, was ich bei deinem Sprachvermögen tun kann." Doch auch nach zehn Minuten und allen Gegenflüchen, die ihr einfielen, konnte David noch immer nicht sprechen. „Tja ich befürchte, du musst nach St. Mungos. Ich kann das nicht." Ihr Bruder schüttelte nur panisch den Kopf. „Ach nicht? Hast du eine bessere Idee? Erst duellierst du dich und dann Angst vor den Konsequenzen haben. Ganz toll, Mr. Brown!" Amanda machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. „Gut, wenn du nicht ins Krankenhaus willst, werde ich Severus fragen, der müsste das wieder hinkriegen." Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders wurde nicht viel beruhigter. „Meinetwegen kannst du auch den Rest deines Lebens stumm rumlaufen, David. Verdient hättest du es sicher! Himmel, so etwas macht man, wenn man klein und dumm und 17 ist, nicht mehr in deinem Alter!" Kopfschüttelnd ging Amanda ins Wohnzimmer, nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Nachdem sie ihren Kopf in die Flammen gesteckt hatte und schließlich im richtigen Kamin in Hogwarts war, rief sie nach Severus. Hoffentlich war er auch da, dachte sie, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

Severus war gerade frisch geduscht und in einen Bademantel gehüllt auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen, als er gerufen wurde und deshalb kurz zusammenzuckte, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eiligen Schrittes ging er dann Richtung Kamin. „Amanda… Was ist", fragte er überrascht und ein wenig besorgt, denn es war alles andere als normal, dass diese sich über den Kamin bei ihm meldete und das noch zu solch einer ungewöhnlichen Uhrzeit. „Könntest du herkommen? Nur kurz…David hat Mist gebaut." Amanda klang so wütend und besorgt wie sie war. Snape rollte mit den Augen. David... Was auch sonst... „Und was ist mit ihm", fragte er dann ein wenig angefressen, aber nicht weil Amanda ihn nervte, sondern weil er ihrem Bruder nun offensichtlich auch noch helfen sollte, obwohl dieser es eigentlich alles andere als verdient hatte, bei seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Amanda verstand Severus Reaktion nur zu gut. „Er kann nicht mehr sprechen und mir fällt kein Gegenfluch mehr ein." „Wieso kann er nicht mehr sprechen? Was hat dieser Vollidiot denn schon wieder angestellt?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst." Kurz seufzte Amanda genervt, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er hat sich mit wem duelliert und ganz offensichtlich den Kürzeren gezogen." Mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben, gefolgt von einem schadenfrohen Grinsen richtete sich Snape aus seiner knienden Position am Kamin wieder auf. „Von mir aus, ich komme. Diesen Anblick kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen..." „Danke", murmelte Amanda kurz und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass Severus sich darum kümmern musste, so würde es David ganz sicher eine Lehre sein. Dann ging sie in die Küche und begann sich erst einmal um die Wunde auf Davids Wange zu kümmern. Sie blutete inzwischen weniger, war aber erstaunlich dreckig, wobei das sehr gut zum restlichen Zustand seines Gesichts und seiner Kleidung passte. Severus trocknete indes schnell seine Haare per Zauber, zog sich an und schickte dann noch eine kurze Nachricht an Dumbledore, dann verließ er eiligen Schrittes das Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg zu Amanda. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später klingelte er an ihrer Haustür und wartete gespannt darauf, welchen Anblick David ihm gleich bieten würde.

David saß inzwischen mit versorgter Wunde, aber weiter dreckigem Gesicht auf dem Sofa und versuchte seine Sinne einigermaßen zusammen zu halten. Vielleicht hätte er doch ein oder zwei Bier weniger trinken sollen. Amanda hingegen starrte finster vor sich hin und war froh, als es schließlich klingelte. „Hallo", begrüßte sie Severus, schaffte es aber nicht, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. „Danke, dass du dir die Mühe machst." „Hallo", entgegnete dieser ebenfalls nur recht knapp. „Nur dir zuliebe, das kannst du mir glauben... Also, wo ist er?" „Im Wohnzimmer", entgegnete Amanda. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Snape daraufhin an ihr vorbei und Richtung Wohnzimmer und entledigte sich auf dem Weg dorthin seines Winterumhangs. Am Ziel angekommen warf er ihn über die Sofalehne neben David, noch bevor dieser sein Eintreten so richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Auch wenn David wusste, dass Snape da war, zuckte er doch zusammen. So schnell hatte er ihn nicht erwartet, wobei er auch kein sonderlich gutes Zeitgefühl mehr hatte. Amanda folgte Severus ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich wartend an die Wand neben dem Kamin. In einem großzügigen Bogen ging Severus um das Sofa und David herum und fixierte ihn mit den Augen. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen um die Lippen blieb er dann vor ihm stehen. „Ich glaube, ich bin völlig umsonst gekommen... Sie sehen ja aus wie immer, Brown. Und das war wirklich ein Duell?" Ihn weiter mit Blicken taxierend kam Snape nun langsam näher und zog währenddessen seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben.

Eigentlich konnte sich David wirklich besseres vorstellen, als Snape so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, während dieser seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Trotzdem nickte er und versuchte möglichst wenig seiner Abneigung zu zeigen. Severus konnte nicht umhin, seine Belustigung über den schweigenden David in einem Grinsen Ausdruck zu verleihen, während er seinen Zauberstab etwas in den Fingern drehte und gelassen fortfuhr: „Wissen sie was, Brown? Ich bin wirklich versucht, sie einfach so hier sitzen zu lassen... Komischerweise fehlt mir nichts, wenn sie zum Schweigen verdammt sind. Außerdem wäre es eine wunderbare Lehre für sie, sich das nächste Mal nicht auf ein Duell einzulassen..." Da er kaum etwas erwidern konnte, sah David Snape weiterhin nur an. Kurz schweifte sein Blick zu Amanda, welche nur den Kopf schüttelte und daraufhin Severus ansah. „Der Versuchung musste ich auch schon widerstehen." Snape erwiderte kurz Amandas Blick, dann sah er wieder David an. „Was wohl ihr Vater dazu sagen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass sie sich verbotenerweise duelliert haben...", grinste er dann unheilvoll. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens wandte er sich schließlich von David ab, entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf ihn. Der brauchte es ja gar nicht erfahren, dachte David bloß und hoffte nur, dass Snape nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam mit dem Zauberstab so auf ihn gerichtet, aber Amanda war ja da. Doch irgendwie war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Snape das wirklich von Dummheiten abhalten würde. Aber die normalerweise vorhandene Angst, erreichte durch den Alkoholschleier kaum die Oberfläche und so sah man nur sehr wenig von ihr in seinen Augen.  
Amanda sah währenddessen Severus erwartungsvoll an und hoffte, dass er das Problem lösen konnte. Das war für diesen natürlich keine allzu große Herausforderung, denn nach ein paar gemurmelten, schwarzmagischen Gegenflüchen war Davids Sprachbeeinträchtigung Geschichte - jedenfalls die, die sich nicht auf übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum zurückführen ließ. „Vielen Dank", sagte David als erstes etwas gepresst, sah Snape aber nicht weniger finster an. Amanda war nun trotz allem erleichtert, dass er wieder sprechen konnte und sie nicht doch noch ins Krankenhaus mussten. „Bedanken sie sich bei ihrer Schwester. Ihnen zuliebe habe ich es sicher nicht getan", entgegnete Severus und erwiderte Davids Blick ungerührt. „Und ich werde es auch kein weiteres Mal tun, sollten sie noch einmal auf die Idee kommen, sich grundlos zu duellieren." Während diesen Worten ließ er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden. „Was heißt denn hier grundlos? Sie können die Gründe ja wohl kaum wissen", erwiderte David nur. „Ich glaube kaum, dass die Gründe über Lappalien hinausgehen, Brown", entgegnete Severus scharf und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Oder wollen sie mir etwa erzählen, es bestand Gefahr für Leib und Leben?" „Darum geht es doch gar nicht", meinte David und wurde, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, von seiner Schwester unterbrochen: „Was aber genau der einzige Grund gewesen wäre, das Ganze zu erklären und du gehst jetzt ins Bett, bevor du noch mehr Blödsinn von dir gibst." „Du willst mich einfach so rausschmeißen", wollte David wissen. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen..." „Nein, du bleibst hier und schläfst im Gästezimmer. In deinem Zustand will ich dich nicht noch einmal apparieren lassen. Wer weiß, in wie vielen Teilen du wo ankommst." „Ich kann noch sehr gut alleine nach Hause kommen", entgegnete David und stand auf diese Worte hin ruckartig auf. Doch seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst einen Moment später, so dass er wieder auf dem Sofa zusammensackte.

Auf Davids erste Worte hin schnaubte Severus nur noch kurz und verdrehte etwas die Augen. Es war wie immer sinnlos, mit ihm über irgendetwas zu diskutieren. „Sie kommen ja noch nicht einmal bis zur Tür, so betrunken wie sie sind, Brown", kommentierte er dann den weiteren Verlauf der Unterhaltung trocken. „Ich habe sie ja noch nie für besonders schlau gehalten, aber sich betrunken duellieren grenzt schon deutlich an Schwachsinn." „Ich bin ja auch hier rein gekommen", meinte David daraufhin nur knapp und stand dann etwas langsamer auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte Amanda doch Recht und es war besser, wenn er hier blieb. „Du kennst ja den Weg", sagte diese nur und sah ihn auffordernd an. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sparte sich einen weiteren Kommentar auf Davids Antwort. Stattdessen griff er wieder nach seinem Winterumhang, der noch über dem Sofa hing. David ging langsam und so zielstrebig wie möglich Richtung Flur, um nach oben und dann ins Gästezimmer zu gelangen. Amanda sah David kurz nach und dann Severus schweigend an. Der Gedanke ihn gleich wieder gehen lassen zu müssen, verursachte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sah sie ein wenig fragend an. Sie kam zu ihm und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Du gehst jetzt wieder, oder?" „Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Dann seufzte er leise. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe über Nacht vollends hier, wenn ich schon mal da bin. Ich hab keine Lust mehr jetzt noch zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen." Kurz lächelte Amanda. „Diese Unlust kann ich dann ja wohl nur unterstützen." Dann sah sie ihm auch in die Augen. „Frohes neues Jahr übrigens", fügte sie noch leise hinzu. „Frohes neues Jahr", entgegnete Severus und küsste sie kurz. „Hoffentlich geht es besser weiter, als es angefangen hat." „Das nehme ich doch mal an, sonst wären wir gezwungen, uns das ganze Jahr in einer Höhle zu verkriechen, um dem Schlimmen zu entkommen." Sie grinste kurz etwas schief und umarmte Severus dann, wobei sie sich eng an ihn drückte. „Mhm", brummte Snape leise und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. „Wollen wir ins Bett? Es ist schon so spät und ich muss morgen wieder früh raus." „Ja, besser ist es. Was hast du denn vor an Neujahr?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und streichelte seinen Rücken entlang. „Eigentlich arbeiten… Aber vielleicht überlege ich mir das morgen früh auch noch anders, nach dieser kurzen Nacht." „Das wäre sicherlich eine Überlegung wert", meinte Amanda. Gemeinsam gingen sie anschließend nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und nachdem sie im Bad gewesen war, zog Amanda ihren Schlafanzug an. „Ich bin fertig im Bad, wenn du noch willst…"

David, der mittlerweile schon im Bett lag und gerade wieder aus seinem Halbschlaf aufgeschreckt war, musste plötzlich doch noch dringend auf die Toilette und rollte sich in eine sitzende Position, um sich dann langsam auf den Weg ins Bad zu machen. „Gut", sagte Snape, der schon seinen Pyjama trug, auf Amandas Worte hin. „Dann werde ich jetzt noch schnell gehen." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, bemerkte er, dass unglücklicherweise schon jemand anderes im Raum war… Sehr müde und geistig mehr im Bett als im Bad, saß David auf der Toilette und schreckte ziemlich zusammen, als Snape den Raum betrat. „Oh…", war das Einzige was David dazu einfiel. Auch Severus entfuhr ein kurzes, überraschtes, aber wenig begeistertes Brummen und kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder aus dem Bad verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Das hatte ihm ja jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! David halbnackt auf der Toilette sitzend zu überraschen… „Was ist denn nun los", wollte Amanda, die sich gerade ins Bett gelegt hatte, wissen, als Severus ins Schlafzimmer zurückwich David erledigte währenddessen sein Geschäft und schlurfte einen Moment später zurück ins Gästezimmer. Da Snape so schnell wieder verschwunden war, war David schon jetzt nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob dieser wirklich im Bad gewesen war. „Dein Bruder sitzt auf der Toilette. Auf diesen Anblick kann ich getrost verzichten", antwortete Severus, dann hörte er aber, wie David das Bad verließ und öffnete erneut die Tür, um sich nun endlich bettfertig machen zu können. Kurz lachte Amanda. „Oh, das ist ja mal blöd gelaufen. Hat er wohl vergessen, dass noch jemand anderes da sein könnte." Sie grinste ihn an. „Vermutlich", entgegnete Severus und rollte etwas mit den Augen, dann ging er ins Bad. Wenig später kam er wieder zurück und legte sich zu Amanda ins Bett. Diese seufzte leise und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Danke, dass du geblieben bist", sagte sie leise. „Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann bleibe ich auch…", flüsterte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie kurz. „Schlaf gut." Sie schlang ihren Arm etwas mehr um ihn. „Du auch", murmelte sie leise und dämmerte langsam in den Schlaf hinüber. Auch Severus brauchte nicht lange bis er einnickte, denn schließlich war es mittlerweile schon weit nach Mitternacht und er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klingelte eine sehr aufgelöste Sandra an Amandas Haustür. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass es schon sehr spät war, aber nachdem David vorhin auf der Party einfach verschwunden war und seine Freunde kurz darauf etwas von einem Duell erzählt hatten, war Sandra besorgt genug, um Amanda aus dem Bett zu holen. Als es klingelte, schreckte Snape wieder aus dem Schlaf und er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich klar zu machen, was ihn da gerade geweckt hatte. Doch dann stand er leise und vorsichtig auf, um Amanda nicht zu wecken, nahm seinen Zauberstab und verließ das Zimmer, um an die Haustür zu gehen. Leise brummend drehte sich Amanda um, als Severus aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Sandra schreckte etwas zurück, als Snape die Tür öffnete und mit dem Zauberstab plötzlich vor ihr stand. Mit ihm hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet. „Oh, Professor Snape. Die späte Störung tut mir Leid, aber ist David vielleicht hier?" „Miss Adams", kommentierte Severus ihr Erscheinen nicht gerade begeistert, denn er war müde, doch er ließ währenddessen seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. Fahrig fuhr sich Sandra durch die Haare. Sie war wirklich besorgt um David, vor allem weil sie ihn schon so lange nicht finden konnte. „Ist David hier", fragte sie erneut besorgt. Snape seufzte leise, dann ließ er sie eintreten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erleuchtete er ein wenig den Hausgang, damit sie nicht im Dunkeln standen. „Ihr Freund ist hier und liegt angetrunken im Gästezimmer", beantwortete er ihr dann ihre Frage. „Aber es geht ihm gut, ja? Seit wann ist er denn hier?" „Besser als er verdient hat, dieser Knallkopf", sagte Severus etwas unmutig, denn er hatte nicht gerade die Hoffnung, dass David aus dieser Sache seine Lehren ziehen würde. Dann fuhr er fort: „Er ist seit etwa eineinhalb Stunden hier." „Das ist gut", sagte Sandra erleichtert. „Soll ich ihn wieder mitnehmen?" „Ich vermute, er schläft seinen Rausch aus. Aber tun sie, was sie wollen. Ich würde jetzt gerne wieder ins Bett gehen." Ein wenig unsicher sah Sandra ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Ich würde gerne noch kurz mit David reden, aber ich kann dann auch alleine wieder gehen. Ich will sie ja nicht noch länger stören." „Dann bitte…", sagte Snape und ging dann voran, die Treppen wieder hoch. Oben angekommen zeigte er Sandra noch das Gästezimmer, in dem David schlief, bevor er selbst wieder im Schlafzimmer von Amanda verschwand. „Danke", murmelte Sandra noch kurz und betrat dann Davids Zimmer. Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und schüttelte ihn kurz an der Schulter. „Hey! David!" Dieser kam langsam aus dem Schlaf wieder zu sich und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er verstand, dass ihn da gerade Sandra angesprochen hatte. „Wasn", wollte er verschlafen wissen. „Wie was? Was hast du denn bitte gemacht? Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden und ein paar Minuten später erfahre ich irgendwas von einem Duell und du bist nicht auffindbar! Also was war los?" Er grummelte vor sich hin. „Nichts… alles in Ordnung. Lass mich doch schlafen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Inzwischen ziemlich wütend sah Sandra ihren Freund an und stand auf. „Gut! Wenn du willst… Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass du morgen mit nem Kater bei mir auftauchen brauchst! Hoffe du hast mächtig Kopfschmerzen!" „Ja ja…", meinte David nur im Halbschlaf. Nun noch gereizter verließ Sandra schließlich das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Als Severus sich wieder zu Amanda legte, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm. „Was ist denn los", wollte sie leise und sehr verschlafen von ihm wissen. „Nicht so wichtig", entgegnete Snape leise und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Miss Adams hat deinen Bruder gesucht. Lass uns weiterschlafen." „Okay…", murmelte sie, kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief einen Moment später wieder ein. Auch Severus fielen recht schnell wieder die Augen zu und aufgrund der kurzen Nacht schlief er am nächsten Morgen für seine Verhältnisse auch ungewöhnlich lange. Doch um kurz nach neun Uhr erwachte er schließlich langsam und seufzte leise, während er Amanda wieder etwas mehr in den Arm nahm, sich an sie kuschelte und ihr einen kleinen Kuss gab. Es war einfach schön, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen… Amanda grummelte leise, als sie durch Severus Berührungen langsam wach wurde. „Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen und kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer in seine Arme. „Morgen", entgegnete er ihr flüsternd und streichelte sie sanft ein wenig. Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er fort: „Gut geschlafen?" „Mhm. Etwas kurz zwar, aber mit dir kann ich ja nur gut schlafen." Müde blinzelte sie ihn an und lächelte sanft. Snape lächelte zurück. „So geht es mir auch." Dann küsste er sie sanft. Sie strich seine Seite entlang und erwiderte seinen Kuss. „Ich sollte David rausschmeißen gehen", sagte sie dann leise und löste sich etwas von Severus, um sich zu strecken. „Dilemma…", murmelte Severus. „Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen, aber andererseits gönne ich es deinem Bruder auch, wenn du ihn weckst." Er grinste ein wenig, dann zog er Amanda noch einmal an sich und küsste sie. „Ich kann ja gleich wieder kommen", flüsterte sie grinsend in sein Ohr, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und schälte sich dann langsam aus der Bettdecke, um aufzustehen. „Gute Idee", grinste er daraufhin zurück und sah ihr ein wenig nach, als sie das Schlafzimmer Richtung Gästezimmer verließ.

Einen kurzen Moment später betrat Amanda Davids Zimmer und ging gleich hinüber zum Bett und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Hey, David! Aufstehen!" Ihr Bruder grummelte vor sich hin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Amanda seufzte. „David! Los, aufstehen! Ich habe lange genug für dich Hotel gespielt." „Och nö… nich so laut…" Die Augen verdrehend, griff sie nach der Bettdecke und zog sie weg. „Los! Aufstehen und anziehen! Wenn du nett bist, kriegst du auch noch Frühstück." „Hey!" David sah sie wütend an, griff nach der Decke und verkroch sich wieder darunter. „Zehn Minuten", meinte Amanda nur streng und etwas lauter, als sie es vielleicht gewöhnlich getan hätte. Daraufhin verließ sie das Zimmer, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Ich glaube, er hat einen dicken Kater", meinte sie leicht grinsend zu Severus. Der setzte sich etwas auf, als Amanda sich zu ihm setzte und grinste ein wenig schadenfroh. „Das geschieht ihm recht. Ist er aufgestanden?" „Nein, er hat mich angegrummelt und gemeint, ich solle nicht so laut sein." Die Schadenfreude war ihr unverkennbar anzusehen. „Hab ihm gesagt, wenn er in zehn Minuten aufsteht, bekommt er auch noch Frühstück. Also mal sehen." Amanda beugte sich zu Severus hinunter und küsste ihn innig. „So lange bleibst du doch auch noch, oder?" „Was denkst du denn", raunte Severus und zog sie, während er ihren Kuss erwiderte, zu sich. „Dass du dir den Spaß vermutlich nicht entgehen lassen wirst", meinte sie grinsend und schlang danach ihre Arme um ihn, während sie ihn küsste. „Exakt. Außerdem", redete Severus zwischen einigen Küssen weiter, „muss ich es doch ausnutzen, dass ich dich wieder einmal sehe…" Bei diesen Worten grinste er ein wenig und fuhr ihr mit den Händen unter ihr Oberteil und streichelte sanft über ihre nackte Haut. „Was gibt es denn da auszunutzen, hm", wollte sie leise von ihm wissen und strich dann mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Wirbelsäule entlang. „Was wohl", raunte Snape leise und küsste sie erneut auf den Mund, bevor er anfing, kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals zu hauchen. Leise seufzend legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und fuhr durch seine Haare. „Vielleicht sollte ich David doch ohne Frühstück nach Hause schicken…" „Der ist bestimmt schon wieder eingeschlafen", murmelte Severus schon ein wenig erregt und küsste sie weiter, während seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Körper fuhren. „Und wenn nicht, steht er gleich hier in der Tür", wand sie leise ein, legte sich aber näher zu ihm und küsste sanft seinen Hals, denn so ganz glaubte sie das nicht. „Dann soll er wieder verschwinden", entgegnete er, denn die Lust auf Amanda war gerade größer als die Vernunft. Außerdem war es langsam an der Zeit, dass David ihre Beziehung akzeptierte, mit allem, was dazugehörte.

Eigentlich wollte Amanda sich auch viel lieber mit Severus als mit David beschäftigen, doch sie ahnte, dass es aus erzieherischer Sicht nicht gut wäre, ihn jetzt einfach weiter schlafen zu lassen. Innig küsste sie Severus, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste, um aufzustehen. „Hm, ich weiß nicht so recht." Severus seufzte leise. Ein seltsames, unangenehmes Gefühl, was ein wenig an Enttäuschung erinnerte, machte sich schlagartig in ihm breit, als sich Amanda von ihm löste und ihn quasi zurückwies. Er sah sie an und konnte den gefühlten Beigeschmack in seinem Blick nicht ganz verbergen, auch wenn er gleichzeitig wusste, dass Amanda im Grunde Recht hatte und er deshalb auch nicht gleich versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten. Auf sein Seufzen hin, drehte sich Amanda um und sah Severus an. Sein Blick überraschte sie und führte dazu, dass sie sich doch wieder zu ihm wendete und ihn zärtlich küsste. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und streichelte über seine Wange. „Ich kann mir auch Besseres vorstellen, aber sonst lernt er ja nie daraus." „Hm ja", brummte Snape daraufhin nur und setzte sich dann etwas im Bett auf. Denn wenn Amanda nun aufstand, wollte er auch nicht mehr länger im Bett liegen bleiben. Amanda hatte gerade ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sich und Severus den Morgen von David vermiesen ließ. Sie legte einen Arm um Severus, küsste ihn und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ich mach es wieder gut, ja?" Er sah sie an. „Es gibt nichts wieder gut zu machen… Du hast ja Recht. Man sollte deinen Bruder nicht noch belohnen für seine Leichtsinnigkeit und Dummheit." Dann strich er ihr kurz durch die Haare und stand auf. Amanda sah ihn an und seufzte leise, bevor sie dann selbst aufstand. „Du bist auch immer vernünftig. Da macht man mal zweideutige Andeutungen und dann…" Leicht schmunzelnd nahm sie sich eine Strickjacke aus dem Schrank um diese überzuziehen. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich dich mit sanfter Gewalt zurück ins Bett gezerrt hätte?" Ein wenig grinsend ging er nach diesen Worten Richtung Bad und hoffte, dass er dort diesmal nicht David auf dem Klo vorfinden würde. „Vielleicht", rief sie ihm nach und betrat dann den Flur, um zu sehen, wie weit David schon war. Doch dieser lag wie zu erwarten gewesen war noch immer im Bett und war wieder eingeschlafen. „David! Es reicht! Aufstehen! Jetzt!" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte sie erneut die Decke von ihm gezogen und ließ sie auf den Boden neben dem Bett fallen. „Zieh dir was an! Es gibt Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten verließ Amanda das Zimmer und ging danach nach unten in die Küche, um sich um das Frühstück zu kümmern.

Auf Amandas Worte erwiderte Snape nichts mehr, sondern begann sich leicht grinsend zu waschen, während er zuhörte, wie David von ihr angebellt und aus dem Bett gescheucht wurde. Als er im Bad fertig war, zog er sich eine frische Robe an und verließ das Schlafzimmer. David hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem sehr dicken Kopf und Groll auf Amanda aus dem Bett gequält und als er sich anziehen wollte, stellte er fest, dass seine Robe vollkommen dreckig war und erbärmlich stank. So zog er lediglich seine eigentlich auch dreckige Hose wieder an und machte sich noch immer verschlafen auf den Weg nach unten. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, hörte er, wie vermutlich Snape das Schlafzimmer verließ und er beeilte sich, die Treppe herunter zu kommen, um wenigstens noch eine halbe Minute länger vor ihm Ruhe zu haben. Amanda hatte inzwischen den Tisch gedeckt und alles darauf gestellt, was sich zum Frühstücken eignete. Da sie nicht mit Besuch gerechnete hatte, beschränkte es sich ausnahmsweise nur auf Brot, Toast und Belag. Als David die Küche betrat, war sie gerade dabei, ihm einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen zusammenzumischen. „Schön, dass du es dann doch noch wieder ins Reich der Lebenden geschafft hast." David kommentierte diese Worte nur mit einem Grummeln und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Kurz darauf betrat Snape den Raum und wollte sich setzen, doch dann merkte er, dass David schon seinen Platz gegenüber von Amanda in Beschlag genommen hatte. Mit gekräuselten Lippen, aber ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, setzte er sich deshalb auf den Platz neben ihm und ließ kurz den Blick über den jungen Mann wandern. „Den Weg ins Bad haben sie heute morgen offensichtlich auch noch nicht gefunden, Brown", merkte er dann zynisch an, denn David sah alles andere als frisch aus und roch auch dementsprechend leicht unangenehm nach kaltem Rauch und Restalkohol. „Ich hab ja nicht mal gefrühstückt", murmelte er vor sich hin. Wirklich Hunger hatte er eigentlich auch nicht, aber er wollte Amanda nicht noch mehr verärgern, denn irgendwo wusste er schon, dass er ziemlich Mist gebaut hatte.

Amanda war fertig mit dem Kopfschmerzmittel, stellte es vor David auf den Tisch und räumte danach die Zutaten zurück in den Schrank, bevor sie sich ebenfalls setzte. „Guten Appetit", wünschte sie den beiden Männern. David begann nicht gleich zu essen, sondern betrachtete mit Verachtung den Becher mit dem Trank vor sich. Dieser roch schon von weitem so abartig, dass er sich den Geschmack erst gar nicht vorstellen wollte, trotzdem stürzte er den Inhalt einen kurzen Moment später hinunter. Daraufhin verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und sah Amanda an. „Äh… was hast du mir denn da nur gegeben?" Ganz unbeteiligt sah diese ihn an. „Was gegen deinen Kater natürlich. Stell dich nicht so an, damit wird es besser. Irgendwann zumindest." Etwas hämisch grinste sie David an und nahm sich dann einen Toast. Auch Snape konnte sich bei dieser letzten Unterhaltung ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. Schon alleine wie der Trank ausgesehen hatte, konnte er sagen, dass ihn Amanda absichtlich möglichst abscheulich zusammengemixt hatte und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, geschweige denn tat ihm David deshalb leid. Weiterhin schweigend und Davids Ausdünstungen möglichst ignorierend, belegte er sein Brot und begann schließlich zu essen, nachdem er noch guten Appetit gewünscht hatte. David aß nur wenig und saß die meiste Zeit nur schweigend am Tisch und war bemüht seinen Schwindel und die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Während er so vor sich hindämmerte, dachte er über den vergangenen Abend nach. Wie ein Schlag traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Sandra da gewesen war und er sie wohl sehr rüpelhaft weggeschickt hatte. „Oh mist…", murmelte er vor sich hin. Amanda sah von ihrem Teller auf und sah ihn an. „Das ist wohl deine Erkenntnis des Tages würde ich sagen." Snape grinste und schnarrte dann. „Tja Brown… Ist ihnen mittlerweile wieder eingefallen, wie viel Mist sie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zu bauen imstande waren?" Snape ignorierend sah er seine Schwester an. „War Sandra noch hier?" „Also bei mir nicht", meinte sie ein wenig überrascht. Severus indes behielt sich eine Antwort vor, denn er war gespannt, ob David nun ihn fragen würde, da Amanda ihm keine Auskunft geben konnte. „Komisch", dachte David laut. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn geweckt hatte und ziemlich wütend war, als sie gegangen war. Zwar sah Amanda ihn fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr und aß stattdessen weiter. Snape sah kurz danach Amanda und dann David an, bevor er einen Schluck Tee trank und ein wenig den Kopf schüttelte. Es war wirklich unfassbar, dass der Junge nicht einmal mehr mit Bestimmtheit wusste, dass seine Freundin in der vergangenen Nacht noch hier gewesen war. Das würde noch einmal Ärger geben, wenn er sie wieder traf… Doch Severus sah es auch nicht ein, wieso er David hätte aufklären sollen, wenn er ihn nicht fragen wollte, ob er etwas wusste. David hing noch weiter seinen Gedanken nach und kaum waren Snape und Amanda fertig mit dem Frühstück, wollte er sich auch schon auf den Weg machen. Vorwiegend, um wieder ins Bett zu kommen, denn Amandas Trank hatte noch gar nichts bewirkt. „Ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte er und erhob sich langsam. „Gut", meinte Amanda lediglich. David verließ daraufhin die Küche und ging nach oben, um seine Robe zu holen. „War Sandra hier", wollte Amanda von Severus wissen, nachdem David den Raum verlassen hatte. „Natürlich. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Muss ich dir auch noch so einen ekligen Trank zusammenkippen, wie du deinem Bruder gegeben hast?" Snape grinste ein wenig frotzelnd, weil sie sich offensichtlich nicht mehr an ihre nächtliche, kurze Unterhaltung erinnerte, die sie nach Sandras Besuch geführt hatten. Amanda grinste. „Nein ich glaube nicht. Das muss ich wohl im Halbschlaf nicht richtig mitgekriegt haben. Und was heißt hier eklig… Mittelalterlich wäre vielleicht der angebrachtere Ausdruck dafür." David betrat wieder die Küche, um sich zu verabschieden. „Ich geh jetzt", kündigte er an. „Vielen Dank für die Hilfe." „Dann vergessen sie mal nicht, vorher einen großen Strauß Blumen zu kaufen, bevor sie sich wieder in die Nähe ihrer Freundin trauen, Brown", grinste Severus ein wenig boshaft in Davids Richtung. Er wollte ja mal nicht so sein und David völlig ohne Vorwarnung in die Höhle der Löwin schicken. „Oh, dann war Sandra doch da?" Er sah Snape an. Das hätte er ja auch ruhig sagen können, als er gefragt hatte. „Das ist wohl offensichtlich, oder", kommentierte Amanda Davids Frage. Dieser grummelte kurz etwas vor sich hin. „Hm, danke. Schönen Tag dann noch." „Natürlich war sie da", sah Severus ihm direkt in die Augen. „Und da sie mich ignoriert und ihre Frage nicht an mich gerichtet hatten, hielt ich es nicht für nötig, sie zu beantworten." Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, dann wandte er sich an Amanda. „Ich muss auch so langsam gehen… Es ist schon spät." „So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht", fand Amanda und sah Severus an. David dachte, dass er wohl kaum Zeuge dieser Unterhaltung werden musste und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Als David verschwunden war, grinste Snape ein wenig. „Was willst du tun, um mich aufzuhalten?" „Da würde mir sicherlich etwas Überzeugendes einfallen", antwortete Amanda schmunzelnd, räumt die drei Teller zusammen und stand auf um sie wegzustellen. „Ich bin gespannt", entgegnete Severus, half ihr aber dann, den Tisch wieder leer zu räumen.

Amanda hatte das letzte Glas Marmelade wieder an seinen Platz gestellt und das Geschirr spülte sich gerade selbständig, während Severus mittlerweile daneben stand und es abtrocknete. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können: „Dafür gibt es auch einen Zauber, oder möchtest du deine wenige Zeit lieber weiterhin damit verschwenden?" Severus brummte leise, stellte den Teller weg, den er in der Hand hielt und legte das Geschirrtuch daneben. Dann drehte er sich zu Amanda um und zog sie an sich. „Eigentlich nicht", raunte er dann, blickte ihr in die Augen und küsste sie schließlich. Amanda sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Dann ist ja gut", meinte sie leise, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Treppe.


	23. Valentinstag

**Kapitel 23**

**~ Valentinstag ~**

Amanda kam gegen zehn zu Felonwood und wunderte sich schon auf ihrem Weg durch die Winkelgasse über die ungewöhnlich aufgekratzten Menschen, die unterwegs waren. Kurz vor dem Laden stieß sie dann noch mit einer Hexe zusammen, die gerade ganz verträumt einen Brief las. Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie ihr Geschäft und begrüßte Matthew, der momentan alleine war. „Bei Merlin, was ist nur heute in die Leute gefahren", wollte sie wissen. „Guten Morgen! Tja ich würde sagen, es ist Valentinstag", meinte Matthew und grinste seine Chefin an. „Ach herrje… Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Nun ja, hoffentlich kommt keiner und fragt nach einem Liebestrank oder so etwas dummem." „Schon zu spät", teilte ihr ihr Mitarbeiter mit. „Es waren schon zwei da." „Oh je… Ich geh besser erst mal ins Lager und beschäftige mich da. Ach ja, wie geht es Mia? Alles in Ordnung? Ihr seid doch gestern beim Heiler gewesen oder?" Matthew nickte und lächelte. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Anfang Mai hat er gesagt." „Oh, das ist schön. Ein Frühlingskind." Amanda lächelte ebenfalls und ging danach ins Lager, um mit der Arbeit anzufangen.

Als sie am Abend nach Hause kam, hängte sie seufzend ihren Umhang an die Garderobe. Sie konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass ein Valentinstag in den vergangenen Jahren jemals so anstrengend gewesen war. Sämtliche Kunden waren vollkommen verwirrt und nervig gewesen. Wenigstens dreißig junge Hexen waren da gewesen und hatten kichernd nach einem Liebestrank gefragt, obwohl sie wissen sollten, dass diese verboten waren. Erschöpft ließ sich Amanda auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen. Normalerweise nahm sie ein Arbeitstag nicht so mit, aber die letzte Nacht hatte sie schlecht geschlafen und die seltsamen Kunden den ganzen Tag über taten ihr übrigens. Nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte und danach feststellen musste, dass sie auch zum Lesen zu müde war, ging sie recht schnell und sehr früh ins Bett. Kaum hatte sie sich dort an Severus alten Teddy gekuschelt, fiel sie in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf.

Auch Severus hatte einen äußerst anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, der schon beim Frühstück mit Lockharts grässlicher Valentinstagsdekoration angefangen und sich mit seinem Liebestrank-Vorschlag fortgesetzt hatte. Am frühen Abend war er von der seltsamen Stimmung im Schloss und von Lockharts singenden Zwergen so genervt, dass er dringend einen Tapetenwechsel brauchte. Er schickte eine Eule an Dumbledore, damit dieser wusste, dass er das Schloss verließ und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Amanda. Wenn er an diesem Valentinstag noch etwas ertragen konnte, dann sie. Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte er an ihre Tür und als niemand öffnete, zauberte er sich selbst den Weg frei, um zu sehen, wieso sie nicht öffnete. Kurze Zeit später hatte er den Grund auch gefunden, denn er fand Amanda schlafend im Bett liegend, im Arm seinen alten Teddybären, den sie vor einiger Zeit aus Spinners End mitgenommen hatte, als sie gemeinsam dort gewesen waren. Leise seufzend blieb er kurze Zeit in der Tür stehen, steckte den Zauberstab weg und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Ob sie immer mit dem Stofftier schlief, wenn er nicht da war?

Langsam ging Severus schließlich auf das Bett zu, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante und strich Amanda sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war schön sie wieder zu sehen, wenn auch nur schlafend und vor allem nach diesem furchtbar ätzenden Tag. Dann stand er wieder auf und begann sich leise auszuziehen, denn wenn Amanda schon schlief, wollte er sie nicht wecken, sondern sich einfach nur neben sie ins Bett legen. Durch Severus Berührung, kam Amanda langsam zu sich und das anschließende Rascheln von Stoff ließ sie ganz wach werden und erschrocken die Augen öffnen. „Achso", brachte sie zunächst nur sehr verschlafen hervor, als sie Severus im Dunkeln erkannte. Der drehte sich etwas überrascht und aufgeschreckt um, als er Amandas Stimme hörte. „Du bist ja wach", sagte er dann leise, während er seinen Pyjama anzog und seine Robe noch kurz ordentlich zur Seite legte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken…" Nach diesen Worten hob er die Bettdecke an und kam zu ihr ins Bett. „Wie, du wolltest mich nicht wecken", fragte sie nach, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte. „Dann hätte ich dich ja ganz verpasst, nach diesem furchtbaren Tag." „Wieso", fragte er leise und zog sie in seine Arme. „Du wärst doch morgen früh neben mir aufgewacht…" Doch dann hakte er noch nach, bevor er sie kurz küsste. „Was war denn so furchtbar heute?" „Ja…und dann hätte ich gleich wieder zur Arbeit gemusst. Ach, die waren alle wahnsinnig wegen dem blöden Valentinstag", sagte sie und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Wie schön, dass es nicht nur mir so ging", entgegnete Severus leise und fuhr dann etwas grimmig fort. „Du willst gar nicht wissen, was bei uns heute in der Schule los war. Ich dachte mehr als einmal, ich müsste Lockhart dafür ermorden…" Dann erzählte er ihr kurz von der grässlich geschmückten Großen Halle, dem Vorschlag mit dem Liebestrank und den Zwergen, die mit ihrem furchtbaren Gesinge nicht nur den Unterricht störten, sondern auch überall auf den Gängen jedem auflauerten. „Oh mein Gott, da ging es mir ja wirklich noch gut. Lockhart ist ja wirklich der absolute Horror. Hoffentlich unterrichtet er nicht länger als dieses eine Jahr." Mitleidig streichelte sie seinen Körper entlang. „Oh, aber das mit dem Ermorden solltest du lassen, dann muss ich auf dich verzichten." „Das ist wirklich zu hoffen, ja." Er seufzte leise und küsste sie. Dann ließ er kurz von ihr ab und zog den Teddy unter der Decke hervor, der noch zwischen ihnen klemmte und ihn nun irgendwie dabei störte, Amanda richtig nahe zu sein. Amanda grinste und nahm ihm den Teddy ab. „Ich leg den besser mal zur Seite, wenn du nun da bist." „Ich hoffe doch, dass du den jetzt nicht mehr brauchst", entgegnete Snape. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er jedoch etwas ernster fort: „Schläfst du immer mit ihm, wenn ich nicht da bin?" Amanda fühlte sich doch etwas ertappt und legte ein wenig peinlich berührt das Kuscheltier auf ihren Nachtisch. „Nicht immer", meinte sie vage. Severus musste auf ihre Reaktion hin, die ihm trotz der Dunkelheit nicht entging, etwas lächeln. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, was er nun erwidern sollte. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte er dann bloß leise und zog sie wieder etwas in seine Arme. „Ein wenig wohl schon", meinte Amanda und wich seinem Blick aus. „So ohne dich zu fragen…" „Wieso hättest du mich fragen sollen", wollte er leise von ihr wissen und sah sie weiter an, auch wenn er sie im Dunkeln nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. „Er gehört ja nun eigentlich dir und nicht mir." „Ich habe nichts gesagt, als du ihn damals mitgenommen hast. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt noch existiert…", entgegnete Severus ruhig, schwieg kurze Zeit und seufzte dann leise ein wenig. „Ich schenke ihn dir, wenn du willst." „Es soll schon deiner bleiben. Ich pass einfach nur auf ihn auf", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. „Du klingst noch immer nicht sehr begeistert bei diesem Thema." „Es weckt Erinnerungen, an die ich nicht gern zurückdenke", beantwortete er knapp ihre versteckte Frage. „Ich kann ihn auch ganz weglegen, wenn dir das lieber ist." Amanda wollte ihm auf keinen Fall dadurch Erinnerungen aufdrängen, die er lieber vergessen würde. „Nein, schon gut. Er verdient es, statt im Staub bei dir im Bett zu liegen." Bei diesen Worten musste Snape ein wenig grinsen, doch es war in gewisser Weise auch etwas freudlos. „Severus", sagte sie zärtlich und nahm seine Hand. „Ich würde es schön finden, wenn du dich über den Bären freuen könntest. Dass es ihn noch gibt, ist doch eigentlich ein Zeichen, dass er dir mal wichtig war." Snape seufzte leise und schwieg kurze Zeit, doch dann sagte er doch noch einmal etwas zum Thema, auch wenn es ihm hörbar schwer fiel, denn es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, es auszusprechen. „Er war als Kind mein einziger Freund", sagte er leise und ein wenig bitter, beim Gedanken an seine recht einsame Kindheit. „Pass einfach gut auf ihn auf", fügte er dann noch hinzu, um das Thema zu beenden. „Mach ich", sagte Amanda leise und konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sie nun etwas nachdenklich war. Noch immer tat ihr Severus leid, wenn es um seine Kindheit ging und irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass es sich bessern würde mit der Zeit, doch scheinbar saßen die Wunden beim ihm doch zu tief. Severus nahm sie wieder etwas mehr in den Arm und drückte sie sanft. „An was denkst du jetzt", fragte er schließlich leise, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das Gespräch nachdenklich gemacht hatte. „An dich", meinte sie noch immer etwas in Gedanken. „Daran, dass es traurig ist, dass dein Teddy dein einziger Freund war und es dich noch immer so berührt." Daraufhin schwieg er kurze Zeit, denn er wusste nicht so genau, was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Wie würde es dir an meiner Stelle gehen", fragte er dann leise und ruhig, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr oder irgendwem anderem an seiner Stelle anders gehen würde. „Vermutlich ähnlich, aber das macht es nicht weniger traurig, oder?" „Nein", sagte Snape leise und knapp, denn er suhlte sich nicht gerne in Selbstmitleid und genauso wenig war er erpicht darauf, von anderen bemitleidet zu werden. Leise seufzte Amanda und streichelte durch seine Haare. „Ich pass einfach auf euch beide auf", flüsterte sie. Sanft drückte Severus sie an sich und küsste sie kurz. „Und ich auf dich", antwortete er leise.


	24. Langersehntes Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 24**

**~ Langersehntes Wiedersehen ~**

Der Frühling hatte mittlerweile Einzug in Hogwarts gehalten und mit dem schönen Wetter hatte sich die Lage im Schloss auch wieder ein wenig entspannt, denn es verging Woche um Woche ohne einen erneuten Angriff. Doch leider war der Frieden trügerisch gewesen, denn nach den Osterferien wurde die Schule wieder in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, als kurz vor dem Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff erneut zwei Schülerinnen versteinert aufgefunden wurden – Hermine Granger und Penelope Clearwater.

Als Folge dessen erschien Cornelius Fudge und hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, Hagrid als vermeintlich Verantwortlichen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und ihn nach Askaban zu schicken und auch Lucius Malfoy blieb nicht untätig, spann wieder einmal Ränke und hatte Dumbledore noch am selben Abend im Namen der Schulräte seine Suspendierung überbracht. Vor allem Letzteres verärgerte Snape und machte ihm zunehmend Sorgen, denn seit Dumbledores Weggang hatte er nicht nur damit zu tun, ständig Schulklassen durch das Schloss zu eskortieren und nachts auf den Gängen Patrouille zu laufen, sondern auch damit, die immer unruhiger und nervöser werdenden Schüler im Zaum zu halten. An ein Treffen mit Amanda war seither nicht mehr zu denken und es machte ihm zusätzlich Kummer, dass er nicht wusste, wann sich das überhaupt wieder ändern würde. Er vermisste sie und das mit jedem Tag mehr, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Briefe zu schreiben. Er konnte unmöglich das Schloss verlassen und angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse wollte er auch keinesfalls, dass sie ihn in Hogwarts besuchen kam.

Amanda war erschrocken, besorgt und traurig gewesen, als sie in Severus Brief über die neusten Ereignisse in Hogwarts gelesen hatte. Neben der Tatsache, dass es sich um grundsätzlich sehr beunruhigende Geschehnisse handelte, machte sich Amanda noch zusätzlich Sorgen, denn immerhin war Severus dieser Gefahr permanent ausgesetzt und wer konnte schon wissen, wo diese Sache einmal enden würde? Auch wenn sie verstehen konnte, dass Severus, vor allem weil Dumbledore nicht mehr da war, Hogwarts nicht mehr verlassen konnte, vermisste sie ihn trotzdem schrecklich. Schon vor Dumbledores Suspendierung hatten sie sich beinahe zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und nun war nicht einmal absehbar, wann dies wieder möglich sein würde, denn bis zu den Ferien waren es noch fast zwei Monate. Es blieb ihnen lediglich das Briefe schreiben, auch wenn es bei Amanda die Sehnsucht meist nur verstärkte und dafür sorgte, dass sie an einigen Tagen recht nervös durch Felonwood lief, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Eule eine neue Nachricht bringen würde.

Auch Severus konnte es nicht vermeiden, immer wieder an Amanda zu denken und so war es auch gerade jetzt wieder, als er von den Gewächshäusern zurück ins Schloss ging, nachdem er dort bei Professor Sprout eine Klasse Schüler abgeliefert hatte. Schnellen Schrittes ging er wieder Richtung Schlossportal, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas entdeckte und noch einmal kehrt machte. Wenig später war er jedoch wieder in seinem Büro und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Amanda. Danach versuchte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Kurz nachdem Amanda die ersten Bilder von Matthews kleiner Tochter bewundert hatte, landete eine Posteule auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Recht schnell erkannte sie, dass der Vogel aus Hogwarts stammen musste und nahm ihm schnell den Brief ab. Darin waren ein kleines Vergissmeinnicht und ein Zettel mit den Worten „Ich vermisse dich." Lächelnd betrachtete Amanda die Blume, während sie sie zwischen den Fingern drehte. Auch sie vermisste Severus - sehr sogar. Daher freute sie sich über diese kleine, süße Aufmerksamkeit und dennoch hatte es auch einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Hoffentlich klärte sich bald alles in Hogwarts und sie konnten sich wieder sehen. Solange blieb ihnen aber nur die Kommunikation per Brief, also griff Amanda nach einem Stück Pergament und ihrer Feder.

Einige Wochen später wurde es sommerlich in Hogwarts, doch das änderte nichts an der Stimmung im Schloss. Immer noch wusste keiner, welches Übel die Schule bedrohte und als schließlich Ginny Weasley in die Kammer verschleppt wurde, sah sich Professor McGonagall gezwungen, die Schüler endgültig nach Hause zu schicken und die Schule zu schließen. Doch schlussendlich kam doch wieder alles anders. Potter und sein Freund Weasley fanden den Eingang zur Kammer und besiegten das Monster und Snape wusste nicht, ob er darüber nun froh und erleichtert, oder verärgert sein sollte, dass sich Potter wieder einmal so in Gefahr gebracht und in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatte. Er entschloss sich dann aber für das Erste, denn nun konnte er endlich wieder Amanda sehen, denn Dumbledore war wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, die Gefahr beseitigt und auch der Alraunentrank war gebraut und an Madam Pomfrey weitergeleitet worden. Noch am selben Abend, als ihn die Nachrichten über die glücklichen Ereignisse ereichten, schrieb er einen Brief an Amanda, in dem er den Wunsch äußerte, sie sobald als möglich wieder zu sehen. Die Eule mit dem Brief erreichte Amanda erst mit der Morgenpost am nächsten Tag und als sie las, was Severus ihr dort mitteilte, konnte sie sich gerade noch einen Freudensprung verkneifen. Sie würde Severus sehen! Noch heute! Nachdem sie den Brief noch zweimal hektisch überflogen hatte, um sicher zu sein, sich nicht verlesen zu haben, setzte Amanda sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einige Zeilen an Severus, wobei aber der Hauptinhalt war, dass sie am Abend so schnell wie möglich zu ihm kommen würde. Als die Eule weggeschickt war, fand Amanda keine Konzentration mehr, um sich der übrigen Post zu widmen und so blieb es auch den ganzen Tag. Matthew war gegen Mittag schon reichlich genervt von ihrer aufgekratzten und unkonzentrierten Art, doch Amanda konnte es einfach nicht ändern. Zu sehr freute sie sich Severus zu sehen und konnte so kaum abwarten, dass der Tag endlich vorbei ging. Vor allem die letzten zwei Stunden schienen sich endlos hinzuziehen und mit einem sehr breiten Lächeln verschloss Amanda schließlich die Tür von Felonwood und apparierte gleich darauf nach Hogsmeade. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts hatte sie es sehr viel eiliger als gewöhnlich und trotzdem schien der Weg viel länger als sonst zu sein. Ein wenig außer Atem und mit schneller schlagendem Herzen klopfte sie schließlich an Severus Tür.

Auch Snape hatte, nachdem er Amandas Brief gelesen hatte, den Rest des Tages Mühe, sich noch auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren und so war er froh, als es abends endlich an der Tür klopfte und er hoffen konnte, es wäre Amanda. Mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich freudigen Herein bat er seinen Besucher einzutreten, legte die Feder weg und erhob sich schon einmal von seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Amanda betrat Severus Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah zu ihm herüber. Er sah müde aus fand sie, vermutlich von den vielen Nachtwachen, aber auch das war nun vorbei. Lächelnd, aber ohne etwas zu sagen ging sie zu ihm. Als sie dicht vor ihm stand, sah sie kurz in seine Augen, bevor sie die Arme um ihn schlang und sich eng an ihn drückte. „Du hast mir so gefehlt", murmelte sie leise. „Du mir auch… Und wie", flüsterte er und strich ihr durch die Haare. Es tat so gut, Amanda wieder in den Armen zu halten, dachte er. „Ich kann dich gar nicht so doll festhalten wie ich gerne würde", meinte sie einen Moment später und hob dann ihren Kopf um ihn anzulächeln. Severus lächelte zurück. „Mir geht es genauso. Komm, gehen wir nach nebenan." Amanda stimmte ihm zu und gemeinsam gingen sie in Severus Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf das Sofa sinken, noch immer dicht beieinander. „Es ist also wieder friedlich hier, ja", hackte sie lächelnd und an ihn gekuschelt nach. „Ja, zum Glück. Minerva war kurz davor, alle heimzuschicken", antwortete Severus, Amanda fest im Arm haltend. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Es hätte für das Weasley-Mädchen ja auch ganz anders ausgehen können. Du musst mir das Ganze aber jetzt schon noch mal genauer erzählen bitte." „Ja", bestätigte Severus und erzählte dann Amanda was er wusste. Auch die Sache mit dem Tagebuch und wem es einmal gehört hatte verschwieg er ihr nicht. „Ich hoffe, dass nicht noch mehr solche Hinterlassenschaften hier auftauchen", schloss er schließlich seinen Monolog mit einem gewissen Ernst in der Stimme.

Während sie ihm zugehört hatte, hatte Amanda seine Hand gestreichelt und sah ihn dann als er geendet hatte von der Seite an. „Das hoffe ich auch. Die Frage ist wohl auch, wie es überhaupt hierher kommen konnte, oder?" „Ja. Aber das lässt sich wohl nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, oder noch herausfinden... Wie dem auch sei... Ein Positives hatte das Ganze auch. Wir sind endlich diesen Idioten Lockhart wieder los." Severus grinste ein wenig. „Ja, das stimmt. Dass er so ein Schwindler war, hätte ich dann doch nicht gedacht, wobei es wohl auch nicht zu überraschend kommt. Trotzdem finde ich es ganz schön hart, dass er sein komplettes Gedächtnis verloren hat." Severus lachte kurz auf. „Ach, ich weiß nicht... Ich persönlich bringe nicht so viel Mitleid für ihn auf, wie du. Immerhin hat er im Vorfeld große Reden geschwungen und als wir ihm bezüglich der Kammer freie Hand lassen wollten, nach der Verschleppung von Miss Weasley, wollte sich dieser Armleuchter aus dem Staub machen. Oh, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich es genossen habe, ihn mit seinen eigenen Lügen konfrontiert zu sehen..." Snape grinste ein wenig diabolisch beim Gedanken an die Szenen im Lehrerzimmer, als McGonagall sie von der Entführung in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. „Und ich war nicht einmal der Einzige... Den Kollegen ging es genauso." Kurz sah Amanda ihn schmunzelnd an. „Es ist ja eine Sache, dass seine Lügen aufgeflogen sind, aber den Verstand zu verlieren noch eine ganz andere." „Wer Anderen eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein, sag ich da nur. Das was er anderen angetan hat, ist diesmal nach hinten losgegangen. So etwas nennt sich ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit." „Hm, ich weiß nicht, aber lass uns besser nicht darüber diskutieren." „Ja", entgegnete Severus, zog Amanda noch näher an sich und grinste ein wenig. „Ich weiß auch durchaus besseres, als über Lockhart zu reden... Zum Beispiel das..." Dann küsste er sie.


	25. Gemeinsamer Urlaub

**Kapitel 25**

**~ Gemeinsamer Urlaub ~**

Seit einer Woche waren nun in Hogwarts Ferien und endlich hatte auch Amanda eine ganze Woche Urlaub. Severus hatte ihr zu Weihnachten eine fünftägige Reise in einen mittelalterlichen Turm geschenkt und darauf freute sie sich schon seit Wochen. Nun war es Montagmorgen und sie packte gerade die letzten paar Sachen zusammen, während Severus noch einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen war, da er etwas vergessen hatte. Zum Abschluss legte Amanda noch zwei Bücher in ihren Koffer, verschloss ihn und zauberte ihn nach unten in den Flur, bevor sie sich noch einmal im oberen Stockwerk umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles bis zum Freitag alleine lassen konnte. Im Erdgeschoss sah Amanda sich ebenfalls noch einmal um, bevor sie sich aufs Sofa setzte und noch in dem kleinen Prospekt, der ihr Reiseziel anpries, zu lesen. Die kleinen Bilder zeigten einen sehr schönen kleinen Garten, sowie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Auch die Aussicht, die man aus dem hohen Turm hatte, war sehr beeindruckend und das römisch angehauchte kleine Badehaus im Garten machte einen sehr verlockenden Eindruck. Noch einmal las sie die historischen Informationen über den Turm und seine Umgebung, auch wenn Severus sicherlich bald wieder da sein würde.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte Severus auch schon an der Tür und kam herein. Er hatte sich noch etwas zum Lesen besorgt, denn Zeit würden sie im Urlaub genug dafür haben. „Bist du fertig", fragte er Amanda, nachdem er das Buch in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte und ins Wohnzimmer trat. Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Ja bin ich. Meinetwegen kann es losgehen." „Also gut, dann komm", lächelte er zurück. Auch er freute sich schon sehr auf ein paar gemeinsame Tage mit Amanda, fernab vom Alltag. Vor allem nach den anstrengenden und nervenaufreibenden letzten Schulwochen konnte ein wenig Erholung alles andere als schaden. Amanda gab Severus einen kurzen Kuss und nahm dann ihren Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Dort wartete sie auf ihn und verschloss, nachdem er das Haus verlassen hatte, die Haustür, sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an und nahm seine Hand. „Ich bin sehr gespannt." „Ich auch", grinste er, dann apparierten sie gemeinsam in die Ferien.

Auf der Burg angekommen, wurden sie begrüßt und anschließend zu ihrem Turm gebracht, in dem sie die nächsten fünf Tage wohnen würden. Eine mit Schindeln überdachte Holzaußentreppe führte entlang des viereckigen, alten und mit Efeu bewachsenen Gemäuers zum Eingang empor, wo man schließlich in einen gemütlichen Wohnraum trat. Von dort aus gelangte man über eine enge, hölzerne Wendeltreppe einen Stock höher, ins Schlafzimmer. Ein kleiner Geheimgang führte schließlich noch auf das Dach des Turms, von wo aus man eine prächtige Aussicht über die Täler und Wälder der Umgebung hatte. Quer durch den Kräutergarten, der den Turm umgab, ging es dann noch in das kleine Badehaus, welches den Bewohnern des Turms zusätzlich zur Verfügung stand.

Amanda stand auf dem Dach und genoss die Aussicht auf die Landschaft, die in helles Sonnenlicht getaucht war. Sie war gerade mit dem Auspacken fertig geworden und wollte nun sehen, wo sie sich genau befanden. Severus trat wenig später zu ihr, nachdem auch er sich alles angesehen hatte und mit dem Auspacken fertig war. „Und? Gefällt es dir", fragte er leise und ließ wie sie den Blick ein wenig über die sommerliche Umgebung schweifen. „Ja sehr. Auf solche Ideen kannst du öfter kommen." Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Snape lächelte. „Vielleicht tu ich das auch." „Ich hätte nichts dagegen." Amanda ließ ihren Blick etwas schweifen. „Auch eine sehr schöne Umgebung. Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass ich dich nun so lange ganz für mich alleine habe." „Fünf Tage... Nur Zeit für dich", sagte Severus leise, stellte sich hinter Amanda und legte die Arme um sie. „Und danach haben wir immer noch das Wochenende..." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ja, das stimmt. Das ist sehr schön."

Schweigend genoss Snape ein wenig die Ruhe und die Aussicht vom Turm, bis er wieder zu sprechen begann. „Und was machen wir jetzt noch mit dem restlichen Tag?" „Wir könnten uns doch etwas die Umgebung ansehen. In dem Wald dort drüben ist es sicherlich nett und etwas kühler, als hier mitten in der Sonne. Wir könnten auch etwas zu essen mitnehmen und picknicken", schlug sie vor und sah Severus von der Seite an. „Gute Idee", lächelte dieser, denn so langsam wurde es ihm wirklich warm in seinen schwarzen Roben und in der prallen Sonne stehend. „Dann mal los..." Amanda löste sich von ihm und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Turm. Im Schlafzimmer zog sie ihre Robe aus, denn obwohl es noch nicht ganz Mittag war, war es so warm, dass es mit Robe kaum auszuhalten sein würde, auch im Wald nicht. „Du willst so bleiben", wollte sie von Severus wissen, der das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Gute Frage...", entgegnete der und sah sie dann kurz schweigend an. Eigentlich ging er ungern ohne in eine Robe gekleidet zu sein, aus dem Haus, doch bei diesen sommerlichen Temperaturen war diese Option wirklich eine Überlegung wert. Vor allem auch, weil es durchaus möglich war, dass sie Muggeln begegnen könnten. „Gib dir einen Ruck, Severus. Es wird ziemlich heiß werden und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es in deiner Kleidung besonders kühl ist." Sie lächelte ihn an. Snape seufzte etwas, dann knöpfte er seine Robe auf und hängte sie über einen Stuhl. „Ich könnte nicht als Muggel leben... Man fühlt sich so nackt ohne Robe." Er grinste ein wenig. „Komm, lass uns gehen", sagte er dann. Amanda musste lachen. „Also nackt siehst du dann doch noch anders aus. Ich finde, du bist noch sehr angezogen." Sie machte sich aber schon mal auf den Weg nach unten. „Das hoffe ich, dass es zu völlig nackt noch einen Unterschied macht", entgegnete Severus und folgte ihr. Nachdem sie sich noch etwas zu essen für ein Picknick besorgt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg und begannen, die Gegend etwas zu erkunden.

Der nahe gelegene Wald war dicht, kühl und einsam. Hand in Hand gingen sie den schmalen Waldweg entlang und genossen die Stille. Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gegangen waren, kamen sie an eine Lichtung mit einer Wiese und einem kleinen Bach. „Wollen wir hier essen? So langsam hätte ich schon Hunger." „Ja, gute Idee. Dann wird der Korb auch etwas leichter, wogegen ich rein gar nichts einzuwenden hätte", antwortete Snape und stellte den Picknickkorb auf der Wiese ab. „Ich hätte ihn auch ein Stück getragen, aber du wolltest das ja nicht", meinte Amanda grinsend und holte die Decke aus dem Korb, um sie auf der Wiese auszubreiten. „Nein. Mein Stolz hat mir das verboten", grinste Severus und setzte sich hin, bevor er begann, den Inhalt des Korbs auf die Decke zu packen. „A ha, dein Stolz." Amanda lachte noch einmal kurz, setzte sich schließlich zu ihm und half ihm beim Auspacken. „Mhm", bestätigte Severus noch einmal schmunzelnd, dann schenkte er ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken ein. Es war schön, so zusammen ungestört den Tag zu verbringen. „Danke." Amanda trank einen Schluck und ließ den Blick über die Lichtung streifen. „Hier kann man es auch länger aushalten. Ich hätte mal mein Buch mitnehmen sollen." „Ja, das stimmt. Wieso Buch? Reicht es nicht, dass du mich hast?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch eigentlich war seine Aussage eher scherzhaft gemeint. Dann trank er etwas, denn so langsam hatte er wirklich Durst. Amanda grinste und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. „Mhm, eigentlich schon, aber wer weiß, so auf Dauer... Vielleicht hab ich ja Angst, dass du nicht spannend genug für die ganze Woche bist und will mir lieber was aufheben." Severus stellte das Glas weg, zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken, küsste sie und sah er ihr in die Augen. Dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während ein leichtes Grinsen seine Mundwinkel umspielte: „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist." Kaum war das gesagt, richtete er sich wieder auf und trank noch einen Schluck, als wäre nichts gewesen. Grinsend erhob sie sich wieder auf. „Offensichtlich nicht." Sie nahm Severus das Glas aus der Hand und küsste ihn innig, während sie seine Seite entlang streichelte. Er brummte leise und seufzte dann ein wenig, als sie ihn so überfiel, dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sich nach unten, während er ihren Kuss erwiderte. Es hatte ihm die letzten Wochen so gefehlt, Amandas Nähe zu spüren.

„Ich dachte, der Nachtisch kommt erst nach dem Essen", meinte Amanda und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen. „Das ist die Vorspeise", grinste Severus daraufhin frech. „Und die kommt bekanntlich vor dem Essen..." „Mhm. Ach so ist das", murmelte sie leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Hals. Brummend bejahte Severus, streichelte sie sanft und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich und lange. „Ich bin aber doch eher für Nachtisch zu haben, der ist in der Regel süßer, als die Vorspeise." Amanda lächelte und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft. Severus seufzte. „Also gut", grinste er dann ein wenig und ließ wieder von ihr ab. „Dann lass uns mal essen..." „Das ist auch besser, sonst schwächel ich nachher noch und das willst du sicher auch nicht." Amanda grinste und nahm sich etwas vom mitgebrachten Essen. „Das wäre unschön, das stimmt", sagte Severus grinsend und griff dann auch nach etwas zu Essen. Einige Zeit später lag er dann schließlich satt wieder auf der Decke, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte gen Himmel. Amanda hatte gerade die letzten Sachen zurück in den Korb gelegt und legte sich dann mit dem Kopf auf seinen Bauch. „Wenn ich zu schwer bin, musst du es sagen", meinte sie ruhig. „Mhm", brummte Snape, legte dann einen Arm etwas um sie und seufzte leise. So könnte es doch wirklich jeden Tag sein, dachte er sich. Amanda umfasste seinen Arm mit einer Hand und seufzte ebenfalls leise. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie das Gefühl von Severus Nähe und der sie umgebenden Sommerluft. Durch die Sonne und das viele Essen wurde sie allerdings langsam überraschend müde. Auch Severus ging es nicht anders, auch er wurde durch das leckere Essen gerade schläfrig. „Wenn ich jetzt nichts tue, dann schlafe ich ein", murmelte er schließlich. „Das macht nichts... Ich auch." „Hm...", brummte er daraufhin nur noch. Offenbar hatte Amanda auch keine Ambitionen, sich gerade groß zu bewegen und er eigentlich auch nicht. Also blieben sie weiter regungslos so liegen und genossen dösend das schöne Sommerwetter.

Amanda war gerade wirklich fast eingeschlafen, als lautes Lachen sie zurück in die Realität holte. Das nächste was sie hörte, war ein Fuß, der gegen einen Ball trat, welcher einen Moment später wieder auf dem Boden auftraf. Kurz darauf waren zwei Kinderstimmen zu hören, die sich lachend etwas zuriefen. Amanda grummelte leise vor sich hin. „Gut, dass wir auf den Nachtisch verzichtet haben", meinte sie trocken. Auch Severus seufzte, als er Geräusche hörte. Wieso mussten gerade jetzt Leute kommen und dann auch noch Kinder? „Ja, allerdings", antwortete er dann leise und versuchte sich unter Amanda etwas zu strecken. Noch nicht ganz wach richtete sich Amanda auf und blinzelte in die Sonne, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Ball der Kinder zu fangen und zu verhindern, dass sie oder Severus davon getroffen wurden. Das ältere der beiden Kinder stand ein paar Meter weiter und sah sie erschrocken an. Der Junge war etwa fünf und hatte sie beide scheinbar vorher nicht wahrgenommen. Amanda lächelte freundlich und warf ihm den Ball zurück, woraufhin der Junge leise „Danke" murmelte und wieder zu seiner Schwester und seinen Eltern zurück lief, welche sich gerade den Bach ansahen. Auch Severus setzte sich nun wieder auf. „Kinder... Das hat mir ja gerade noch gefehlt in den Ferien...", murmelte er ein wenig genervt, denn viel lieber hätte er jetzt noch weiter die Ruhe und die Stille der Umgebung genossen. „Ach komm, so schlimm ist es ja nun nicht und sie sind bestimmt bald wieder weg", meinte Amanda und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während sie weiter die kleine Familie beobachtete. „Na ja, immerhin hätten sie uns schon fast einmal mit dem Ball umgenietet", entgegnete Severus und nahm sich dann noch einmal etwas zu trinken. „Na das kann ja mal passieren, außerdem hätten sie dich eher nicht getroffen." Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Daraufhin grinste er ein wenig. „Wäre es so gewesen, hätte ich sie sicher auch nicht so angelächelt, wie du vorhin." „Er hat lieb Danke gesagt." Amanda lächelte Severus an und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Das kleine Mädchen der Familie hatte indes gerade angefangen mit dem Ball zu spielen und kam dabei weiter in ihre Nähe, ohne dass sie etwas davon merkte. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Gehört sich schließlich auch so", antwortete Snape und beobachtete dann das Mädchen, welches vielleicht gerade einmal drei Jahre alt war, wie es noch etwas unbeholfen mit dem Ball spielte. „Na, wenn man so klein ist, kann man das in der Aufregung schon mal vergessen." Amanda saß etwas hinter Severus und sah ihm zu, wie er das Mädchen beobachtete. Dieses hatte gerade den Ball aus Versehen fallen gelassen, welcher nun auf ihre Decke zu rollte und nur zwei Meter davor zum stehen kam. Die Kleine lief dem Ball hinterher und erst nachdem sie ihn aufgehoben hatte, bemerkte sie Snapes Blick und sah ihn erschrocken an, blieb aber einen Moment stehen und blickte zurück. Dann lächelte sie kurz, drehte sich um und lief zu ihren Eltern zurück. „Aufregung hin oder her... Es gehört zur guten Erziehung, die leider einigen fehlt", merkte Severus an, während er weiter mit seinem Blick der Kleinen folgte. Als der Ball zu ihnen rollte, beobachtete er sie ungerührt weiter, was sie nun tun würde. Als sie schlussendlich kurz lächelte und zurück zu ihren Eltern lief, konnte Snape nicht anders und musste ein wenig amüsiert grinsen. „Gut, dass du es sonst mit schon älteren Kindern zu tun hast", meinte Amanda und musste auch über das kleine Mädchen lächeln, welches inzwischen zusammen mit ihren Eltern langsam die Lichtung wieder verließ. „Wieso?" Fragend wandte sich Severus nun zu Amanda um. „Na weil die in der Regel einfach durch ihr Alter etwas mehr erzogen und weniger Kind sind." Daraufhin musste Snape ein wenig lachen. „Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher..." „Insgesamt ist es sicherlich so." Amanda sah ihn etwas schmunzelnd an, aber innerlich konnte sie nicht verschweigen, dass sie Severus Meinung etwas besorgte. Mit dieser Abneigung Kindern gegenüber, würde er kaum eigene haben wollen. „Wenn du das sagst...", entgegnete dieser daraufhin lediglich noch, dann trank er noch einmal einen Schluck. „Ich denke schon. Und du findest so kleine Kinder kein bisschen niedlich?" So ganz konnte sich Amanda das nicht vorstellen. „Das kommt ganz darauf an... Ich habe schließlich nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht niedlich finde", antwortete Severus und sah sie dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein wenig fragend an. „Wieso fragst du das?" Irgendwie konnte er es sich schon denken, welche Intention dahinter steckte und das weckte unschöne Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Gespräch über das Thema Kinder, doch andererseits konnte er nicht umhin, ihr diese Frage zu stellen. „Weil ich sie niedlich finde und ich mir bei deinen Worten nicht vorstellen kann, dass du das auch tust. Nichts weiter." „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Kinder von Anfang an ordentlich erzogen werden sollten, sonst nichts." „Solange es dabei dann noch Kinder bleiben, würde ich dir wohl zustimmen." Amanda sah Severus an. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht groß darüber diskutieren. Er erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, bevor er ruhig antwortete. „Keine Angst... Ich weiß selbst genau, was es heißt, nicht Kind bleiben zu können... Ich habe nicht vor, meinen Kindern dasselbe anzutun, sollte ich jemals welche in die Welt setzen..." Dann stand er auf, trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um nicht mehr auf der Picknickdecke herumzustehen und sah Richtung Bach. Auch er wollte über dieses Thema nicht mehr unbedingt weiterreden und sich damit den lang ersehnten Urlaub vermiesen. „Das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht", erhob sich Amanda ebenfalls. „Ich werde mir mal den Bach ansehen gehen", sagte sie dann und ging an Severus vorbei in Richtung des Wassers. Dieser war kurz davor, noch etwas auf ihre Worte hin zu erwidern, ließ es dann aber doch sein und sah ihr lediglich hinterher. Leise seufzend vertrat er sich dann ein wenig die Beine, entfernte sich jedoch nicht allzu weit von der Decke.

In der Zwischenzeit war Amanda am Bach angekommen und sah kurz dem Wasserlauf zu. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und klar. Auch Severus kam nun langsam Richtung Bach gelaufen, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als ob nun wieder irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Amanda stand und dem wollte er nicht noch zusätzlichen Nährboden geben, indem er ihre Nähe vermeintlich mied. Ein wenig empfand Amanda das Gespräch auch als Belastung, aber das war das Thema Kinder für sie immer, weshalb sie es vermied, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte noch kurz etwas ihre Arme gekühlt und erhob sich langsam wieder. Schweigend trat Severus indes neben sie, die Hände in den Hosentaschen verborgen und sah ins Wasser. Amanda sah in diesem Moment seine Schemen darin und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, doch durch das abschüssige Ufer am Bach rutschte sie dadurch aus und fiel ins kühle Nass. Einen kleinen erschrockenen Schrei konnte sie sich dabei nicht verkneifen. Das Wasser war nicht tief, aber durch den Sturz wurde ihr Rock vollständig nass. Noch im Bach sitzend sah sie zu Severus auf. „Hey! Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" Trotz allem musste sie lachen. Auch Severus schreckte zusammen, als Amanda plötzlich ausrutschte und in den Bach fiel, doch nach kurzem Schrecken musste auch er ein wenig lachen. „Ich wollte dich überhaupt nicht erschrecken... Tut mir leid." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr wieder aufzuhelfen. „Hast du dir weh getan", fragte er auch sogleich besorgt nach. „Kein Problem. Nein, alles in Ordnung", meinte sie noch immer lachend, nahm dann aber seine Hand und zog ihn kraftvoll zu sich.

Überrascht, dass sie so kräftig an seiner Hand zog, musste Severus mit einem Fuß reflexartig nachsetzen, um zu verhindern, dass er selbst auch noch im Wasser landete. „Willst du mich auch noch reinziehen", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er Amanda schließlich herauszog. Tropfend stand sie schließlich vor ihm. „Ja so ähnlich war eigentlich mein Plan gewesen", meinte sie grinsend. „Na zum Glück hat dieser Plan nicht funktioniert", grinste er ein wenig zurück. „Da ist es wohl nur die Frage, für wen das hier Glück ist. Zum Glück ist es ja warm." Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf. „Für mich natürlich. Ja, aber trocken zaubern wäre vielleicht trotzdem eine Überlegung wert, oder nicht?" „Du willst ja nur nicht, dass mich jemand anderes in einem nassen, klebenden Rock sieht", meinte sie grinsend. „Aber du hast schon recht." „Ich will auch nicht, dass du trotz Sommer vielleicht krank wirst." „Na, das glaub ich eher weniger. Aber lieb, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Amanda gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und ging dann zurück zur Decke, um sich wieder trocken zaubern zu können. Severus folgte ihr und noch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hatte er selbst seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose gezogen und sie trocken gezaubert. Natürlich merkte sie das und drehte sich daraufhin zu ihm um. „Vielen Dank, das hätte ich nun auch noch geschafft", beschwerte sie sich mit einem Grinsen. „Aber ich war schneller", grinste er zurück, kam auf sie zu und nahm sie dann in den Arm. „Das scheint wohl so. Wollen wir noch ein wenig weiter gehen?" „Du meinst spazieren? Gern..." Amanda konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja ich meinte weiter spazieren gehen, was dachtest du denn?" „Nichts. Das war so etwas wie eine rhetorische Frage", antwortete Severus und ging Richtung Picknickdecke. Dort angekommen begann er, das restliche Zeug wieder einzupacken, das noch auf der Decke stand. Amanda folgte ihm und legte dann schließlich die Decke zusammen und räumte sie zurück in den Korb. „Jetzt ist der Korb auch leichter", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ja, zum Glück", lächelte Snape und nahm ihn schließlich in die Hand. „So... In welche Richtung soll's gehen?" „Lass uns doch noch ein wenig geradeaus gehen und dann in einem großen Bogen zurück vielleicht?" Sie drückte seine Hand und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ok. Gute Idee." Severus küsste sie noch einmal kurz, dann gingen sie weiter, bevor sie sich nach einer Weile schließlich wieder ihrer Unterkunft näherten.


	26. Ritterbad

**Kapitel 26**

**~ Ritterbad ~**

Als sie nach diesem ausgiebigen Spaziergang ihren Garten wieder betraten, kam Amanda eine Idee. „Also mir ist ganz schön warm muss ich sagen, hast du Lust noch baden zu gehen?" „Gern. Genau das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen." „Schön, da hatten wir ja die gleiche Idee." Sie gab Severus einen kurzen Kuss. „Bringen wir erst den Korb nach oben, oder gehen wir gleich?" „Lass uns noch schnell hochgehen. Dann nehme ich mir gleich frische Kleidung mit, zum Anziehen." „Stimmt, das ist noch eine gute Idee." Gemeinsam gingen sie also zunächst in den Turm, holten neue Kleidung und machten sich dann auf den Weg in das kleine Badehaus. „Ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie es von innen aussieht." „Ich hoffe schön", sagte Severus und ging mit ihr durch eine Holztür, hinter der ein kleiner Raum lag, in dem man seine Kleider ablegen und sich umziehen konnte. Nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, wartete er auf Amanda und ging dann mit ihr durch eine weitere Tür, und ein paar steinerne Stufen hinab. Der Boden war angenehm warm und die Wand bemalt mit hübschen Fresken, während das Wasser hellblau im Sonnenlicht schimmerte, das durch ein Fenster schien. Amanda folgte Severus und sah sich um. „Da wurde deine Hoffnung wohl erfüllt", meinte sie, ging dann an ihm vorbei und trat die erste Stufe ins Wasser hinein. „Ich denke auch", lächelte Severus und folgte ihr dann nach. Einen Moment tauchte Amanda im Wasser unter und kam in der Mitte des kleinen Pools wieder an die Oberfläche. „Sehr angenehm", meinte sie lächelnd. Auch Severus war mittlerweile ins Nass geglitten und schwamm mit einem kräftigen Zug ans andere Ende des Beckens. „Allerdings... Das tut richtig gut", antwortete er und lächelte. Noch einmal tauchte Amanda unter, um ihren Kopf etwas abzukühlen und strich sich anschließend die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann ging sie ein paar Meter hin und her, soweit es das Becken eben zuließ.

Severus beobachtete sie ein wenig, entspannt an den Beckenrand gelehnt, bevor er schließlich auch für einen Moment untertauchte und dann zu ihr kam. Amanda lehnte sich an den Rand und sah Severus an. „So einen Pool möchte ich auch zu Hause." „Es hätte sicher seine Vorteile", antwortete er, zog sie dann sanft etwas an sich und lächelte ein wenig. „Ganz bestimmt." Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr seine Schulter und dann seinen Arm entlang. Er küsste sie daraufhin. „Aber es ist teuer", merkte er dann an. „Mhm... Wenn es schon da wäre, wäre es das nicht so sehr", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich denke schon. Der Unterhalt ist meistens das teuerste", entgegnete Severus etwas leiser und küsste Amanda dann am Hals. Leise seufzte diese und strich mit den Fingerspitzen seinen nackten Rücken entlang. „Du bist immer so vernünftig." „Findest du", raunte er, während er nun begann, ihre Schultern zu küssen. „Ja, meistens schon." Sie schlang eines ihrer Beine um seins. Über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Po hinabstreichelnd brummte Severus: „Schlimm?" „Bisher war es gerade noch erträglich", murmelte sie und beugte sich vor, um sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen. Snape presste sie etwas enger an sich, während er weiter mit den Händen über ihren Körper fuhr. „Das hoffe ich doch", sagte er leise, dann raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich hätte jetzt irgendwie Lust auf Nachtisch..." „Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd und küsste zärtlich die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein. „Und du", wollte Severus leise von ihr wissen, bevor er wieder anfing ihren Hals zu küssen und sanft hinein zu beißen. Genüsslich legte sie den Kopf zur Seite, bevor sie antwortete: „Was mache ich denn für einen Eindruck?" „Als ob du auch wild auf Nachtisch wärst", entgegnete er und grinste ein wenig, während seine Hand durch ihre Haare fuhr. Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und umschlang dann seinen Hals mit ihren Armen, während sie ihn innig küsste und mit dem angewinkelten Bein etwas näher an sich drückte. „Das denke ich auch." Severus seufzte leise, als er sie so nahe an sich spürte, dann küsste er sie noch einmal und drückte sie sanft ein wenig mehr gegen den Beckenrand. Amanda fuhr durch seine nassen Haare, streichelte seine Brust und folgte ihrer Hand mit einigen Küssen. Er streichelte währenddessen über ihren Oberschenkel, der sich an seinen schmiegte und übersäte ihren Hals mit Küssen. Wie schön war es, Amanda so zu berühren...

Nach der langen Enthaltsamkeit genoss auch sie jeden Augenblick. Leise und genussvoll seufzte Amanda aufgrund seiner Berührungen und küsste Severus innig, während sie seine Seite entlang streichelte und ihre Hand auf seine Hüfte legte. Snapes Hand die gerade noch ihren Schenkel entlanggefahren war, wanderte nun ganz langsam aber sicher in Richtung ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, während er selbst genüsslich seufzte und ihren Kuss erwiderte. Seine Erregung war langsam nicht nur hörbar, sondern auch deutlich spürbar. Als sie ihn so spürte und seine Hand sich immer mehr ihrer Mitte näherte, stöhnte Amanda leise auf, vergrub ihre Hand in Severus Po und biss ihn sanft in den Hals. Auch ihm entfuhr nun ein brummender Laut der Lust und er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, als sie endlich auf seine Hüfte zu heben, sie gegen die Beckenwand zu pressen und sich mit ihr zu vereinigen. Er wollte sie endlich richtig spüren und ihr ganz nahe sein. Amanda keuchte ein wenig vor Überraschung, aber noch mehr vor Begehren. Ihre Beine schlossen sich enger um seine Hüfte, während sie verlangend seinen Hals küsste. „Amanda", stöhnte Severus mit tiefer Stimme leise, als er ihre Enge und ihre Lust verspürte. Dann übersäte er ihren Hals mit Küssen und hauchte seinen warmen Atem auf ihre Haut, während er langsam begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Amanda stöhnte auf und folgte so gut sie konnte seinen Bewegungen. Während sie ihren Kopf zur Seite legte, damit ihm mehr Platz blieb, krallte sie sich in seine Schultern, um besseren Halt zu finden. Snape genoss es gerade sichtlich, ihr so nahe zu sein und er wollte es nun auch möglichst lange genießen, deshalb verwöhnte er Amanda weiter sehr zärtlich, intensiv und langsam. Diese räkelte sich genussvoll und vor Lust leise keuchend unter seinen Berührungen und fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen Körper entlang, Auch Severus seufzte leise, bevor er sie einmal mehr innig küsste und ihr dann ihren Namen ins Ohr raunte. Seine Hände wanderten währenddessen über ihren nackten, nassen Körper und drückten sie noch näher an sich, um sie noch intensiver spüren zu können. Daraufhin konnte Amanda ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Verlangend küsste sie seine Schulter und biss sanft hinein. Severus hingegen konnte bei diesen Spielereien bald seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr unterdrücken und so intensivierte er seine Bewegungen noch etwas mehr, während er sein Gegenüber eng an sich und an die Beckenwand drückte. „Severus", stöhnte Amanda keuchend seinen Namen an seinen Hals. Auch sie spürte zwar deutlich die sich sammelnde Lust zwischen den Beinen, aber einen Moment würde sie schon noch brauchen. Severus biss ihr in den Hals, um ein tiefes Stöhnen bei ihren Worten nicht allzu laut werden zu lassen und versuchte, seinen Höhepunkt noch ein wenig länger hinauszuzögern. Leise keuchend und atemlos stieß er noch ein paar Mal kräftig zu, um auch Amandas Lust noch über den kritischen Punkt hinweg zu treiben. Lusterfüllt fing sie seinen Blick auf, schloss aber kurz darauf, aufgrund seiner Bewegungen, genussvoll die Augen. Durch seine Taten war nun auch sie kurz davor und schlang ihre Beine noch etwas fester um seine Hüfte.

Ihr Blick gab Severus nun wirklich den Rest und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Genüsslich stöhnend und mit geschlossenen Augen ergoss er sich in ihr, während er sich noch weiter intensiv bewegte und sie weiter stimulierte. Einen kurzen Moment später erreichte auch Amanda stöhnend ihren Höhenpunkt und sackte danach keuchend in seinem Arm zusammen, ganz diesen wunderschönen Moment genießend. Auch Severus genoss noch mit geschlossenen Augen das Glück und die Leichtigkeit, die ihn gerade durchflutete, während er Amanda, leicht zitternd vor Anstrengung, fest im Arm hielt. Langsam rutschte sie von seiner Hüfte, blieb aber in seiner Umarmung und nachdem sie den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter gelegt hatte, streichelte sie sanft seinen Rücken entlang. Er seufzte leise, als sie ihn so berührte, streichelte sie daraufhin sanft im Nacken und fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. Dann flüsterte er ihr leise ein _Ich liebe dich_ ins Ohr. Amanda lächelte sanft und vergrub ihren Kopf etwas tiefer in seiner Schulter. „Ich dich auch", antwortete sie leise. Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden noch eng umschlungen im Wasser, bevor Severus schließlich den Vorschlag machte, bald etwas essen zu gehen. Das Abendessen nahmen sie auf dem Dach ihres Turmes ein und nachdem sie noch gemütlich bei einem Glas Wein den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatten, gingen sie langsam Richtung Bett.  
Amanda lag schon unter der Decke, als Severus zu ihr ins Bett stieg und sie dann leise seufzend in seine Arme zog und kurz küsste. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und er freute sich schon auf die nächsten paar, die er nur mit Amanda, ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen verbringen konnte. Ebenfalls kurz seufzend kuschelte die sich in seinen Arm. „Danke", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Für was", brummte Snape fragend und lächelte ein wenig. „Natürlich für dieses tolle Geschenk, zumindest unter anderem." „Erst du machst es so toll wie es ist." Severus Blick glitt bei diesen Worten zärtlich über ihr Gesicht, dann küsste er sie sanft. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du bist lieb, aber alleine wäre es auch nicht gut." „Ich sag ja... Es ist nur so toll, weil du dabei bist", wiederholte er und drückte sie ein wenig, dann fügte er noch an: „Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt." „Du drehst mir hier wieder die Worte im Munde um", meinte sie grinsend und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Tu ich gar nicht", grinste er zurück. „Doch, tust du." Sie drehte sich, damit sie Severus auf den Rücken drücken konnte, um ihn dann zärtlich zu küssen. Er lachte etwas und ließ sie gewähren. „Und wie kommst du darauf", grinste er dann wieder, nachdem sie ihn geküsst hatte, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Das ist doch vollkommen eindeutig", begann Amanda im Vortragston. „Es war doch klar, dass ich meinte, dass es für mich alleine, ohne dich, hier langweilig wäre. Aber du drehst es so hin, als hätte ich dir zugestimmt." Ernst sah sie ihn an. „Ach, so hast du das gemeint", zwinkerte Severus. „Wie dem auch sei... Wir sind uns doch einig, dass es nur zusammen so schön ist, oder?" „Jetzt versuch ja nicht, dich einfach so aus der Affäre zu ziehen, aber ja, Recht hast du trotzdem." „Dann gibt es ja nichts mehr zu diskutieren, wenn ich Recht habe, oder?" Ein wenig frech grinste Severus Amanda an, dann zwang er sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf den Rücken, fuhr mit den Lippen, die ihre Haut nur minimal berührten an ihrem Ohr vorbei und den Hals hinab, wo er sie schließlich sanft und etwas neckisch biss. Leise seufzte Amanda. „Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon mal..." „Dann müssen wir sie ja nicht noch einmal führen", raunte Severus leise, knabberte kurz an ihrem Ohr und liebkoste dann weiter ihren Hals. „Eigentlich schon, denn ich war mit dem Ausgang nicht sehr zufrieden", meinte sie, während ihre Hand unter Severus Oberteil fuhr und seinen nackten Rücken streichelte. „Welcher Ausgang würde dich denn zufrieden stellen", wollte er leise wissen. „Einer, bei dem wir beide Recht haben?" „Ich habe dir doch Recht gegeben, dass es alleine nur halb so schön wäre..." Amanda musste kurz lachen. „Ja, sicher..." „Ja, oder nicht?" Severus sah sie etwas irritiert an, da sie jetzt lachte. So langsam konnte er nicht mehr richtig einschätzen, was er nun von diesem Gespräch halten sollte. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich mit ihm diskutieren, oder war alles immer noch nur Spaß? „Doch natürlich hast du. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst nicht so besorgt gucken." Sie lächelte sanft und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Dann ist ja gut. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir die Worte im Mund herumzudrehen", entgegnete Severus nun, um das noch einmal klarzustellen.

Leise seufzte Amanda. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie leicht Severus manchmal noch zu verunsichern war. „Gut, und selbst wenn, hätte ich es nicht böse aufgefasst." „Trotzdem..." Er lächelte ein wenig, dann gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich wollte das klarstellen." „Es ist ganz klar jetzt", meinte sie lächelnd und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen durch sein Gesicht und sanft über seine Lippen. Severus lächelte. „Schön." Zärtlich streichelte er ihr dann über die Wange und sah sie an, dann küsste er sie. „Ich freue mich schon auf morgen", sagte er dann leise. „Ich mich auch. Sehr sogar…" Sie lächelte Severus an. „Ich hoffe, du schläfst gut… Hier in unserem Turm", grinste er nun ein wenig, legte sich dann wieder neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. „Mit dir würde ich auch in einer Höhle gut schlafen", sagte sie leise. „Und in einem so tollen Turm natürlich erst recht. Träum schön." „Du auch", lächelte Severus und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. Auch er genoss es, heute wieder einmal an ihrer Seite einschlafen zu können. Sich etwas tiefer in seine Arme kuschelnd, schloss Amanda ihre Augen. Jede Nacht mit Severus war so kostbar, da sie sich meist so wenig sahen. Ihm ging es genauso. Leise seufzend schloss er die Augen und streichelte Amanda noch eine kleine Weile sanft, bevor er schließlich entspannt einschlief.


	27. Familienessen

**Kapitel 27**

**~ Familienessen ~**

Der gemeinsame Urlaub von Severus und Amanda verlief noch sehr schön und harmonisch, doch nun war er schon wieder seit etwa zwei Wochen vorbei und Amanda ging erneut regelmäßig ihrer Arbeit bei Felonwood nach. Auch Severus war langsam wieder dabei, das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, da es schon bald wieder losgehen würde, doch er verbrachte weiterhin sehr viel Zeit bei Amanda daheim und arbeitete dort.

Während des Urlaubs hatte diese die Überlegung geäußert, einmal ein Essen für ihre Familie zu veranstalten, da sie schließlich nie eine Einweihungsfeier für ihr Haus gegeben hatte, in welchem sie nun schon wieder eine ganze Weile wohnte. Severus hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt und hatte ihr sogar vorgeschlagen, das Kochen zu übernehmen, damit sie sich neben der Arbeit nicht auch noch darum kümmern musste. Amanda, die sich über dieses Angebot natürlich sehr gefreut hatte, lud also gleich nach dem Urlaub ihren Vater, sowie ihren Bruder und seine Freundin Sandra zum Essen ein, welches an einem Samstagabend stattfinden sollte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie bewusst nicht eingeladen, um unnötigen Ärger zu umgehen. Sie würde Amanda einmal gesondert zu sich einladen, wenn außer ihr niemand anderes anwesend war.

Severus stand gerade in der Küche und warf die geschälten Kartoffeln in das kochende Wasser, während Amanda noch im Bad war und sich duschte. Es war mittlerweile fast sieben Uhr am Abend und in einer halben Stunde würden hoffentlich die ersten Gäste eintreffen, denn auf halb acht waren die Einladungen ausgesprochen und das Essen von Snape vorbereitet worden. Dieser widmete sich gerade wieder dem Fisch und stopfte noch kleine Sträuße Rosmarin in deren Bäuche, bevor sie zum Braten in die Pfanne kommen sollten, als Amanda frisch geduscht die Küche betrat, ihn anlächelte und kurz küsste. „Ich geh wohl besser mal den Tisch decken oder", meinte sie und ließ ihren Blick kurz über Severus bisheriges Werk schweifen. „Das wäre eine gute Idee, bevor die Gäste kommen." Er sah sie kurz an und grinste ein wenig. „Manchmal habe auch ich gute Ideen", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd und sorgte mit ihrem Zauberstab dafür, dass sich das richtige Besteck aus der Schublade auf das Tablett auf dem Küchentisch legte, bevor sie einen Schrank öffnete und sich nach einer passenden Tischdecke umsah. „Ich habe nichts gegenteiliges behauptet", entgegnete Severus, küsste sie kurz und widmete sich dann wieder dem Essen. „Das will ich auch schwer hoffen für dich." Sie nahm eine Decke aus dem Schrank und widmete sich dann den Tellern.

Während Amanda schließlich den Tisch deckte, prüfte Severus kurz die Kartoffeln und begann dann damit, die Fische anzubraten. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später waren die Kartoffeln gar und Snape nahm gerade die letzte Forelle aus der Pfanne, um sie noch ein wenig mit Zitrone zu verfeinern, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Mach du auf? Ich kann gerade nicht", rief er nach Amanda, denn er würde zuerst noch den Fisch warm stellen müssen, bevor er öffnen gehen konnte. „Ja, ich geh", rief diese in die Küche, auf dem Weg durchs Wohnzimmer. Vor der Tür stand ihr Vater mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand und lächelte sie an. „Schön, dass du da bist. Komm doch rein. Wir gehen in den Garten", begrüßte Amanda ihren Vater. Dieser betrat das Haus und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich, bevor er seiner Tochter die Flasche gab. „Die ist aber nicht für heute Abend, oder zumindest nicht für den frühen Abend", sagte er schmunzelnd. Nachdem Amanda sich das Etikett etwas genauer angesehen hatte, verstand sie - es war ein nicht gerader günstiger Rotwein. „Danke", meinte sie lächelnd und brachte ihren Vater dann auf die Terrasse. „Du möchtest sicher einen Weißwein trinken, oder?" Dieser stimmte nickend zu. So war Amanda kurze Zeit später in der Küche und öffnete den Wein. „Guck mal, mein Vater hat uns Wein mitgebracht", berichtete sie, während sie drei Gläser einschenkte. Severus blickte kurz auf die Flasche. „Oh, das ist schön. Ein guter Wein... Ich bin dann auch gleich mit dem Essen soweit. Ich hoffe, dein Bruder ist pünktlich. Es wird nicht besser, wenn man es stundenlang warm hält." Gerade rührte er noch das Dressing für den Salat an und nachdem er es schließlich zur Seite gestellt hatte, um es kurz vor dem Servieren über den grünen Salat gießen zu können, wusch er sich die Hände. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal schnell deinen Vater begrüßen gehen..." „Tu das." In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut. „Siehst du, David ist ausnahmsweise pünktlich. Nimm doch den Wein und die Gläser mit, dann mach ich auf." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Amanda auf den Weg zur Haustür. „Sehr schön. Ja, mache ich", entgegnete Severus, nahm dann die Getränke und ging in den Garten, wo er schließlich Carl begrüßte. „Guten Abend, Severus, schön dich zu sehen", sprach dieser Snape freundlich lächelnd an.  
Amanda hatte in der Zwischenzeit David und Sandra eingelassen und war mit ihnen auf die Terrasse getreten, wo sie zunächst Mr. Brown und dann Snape begrüßten. „Hallo, Professor Snape", begrüßte Sandra ihn freundlich, während David sich nur zu einem etwas neutralerem „Hallo" durchringen konnte. „Hallo Carl...", entgegnete Severus an Mr. Brown gerichtet und als Amanda mit den anderen Gästen dazugekommen war, begrüßte Snape auch die beiden höflich und für seine Verhältnisse auch freundlich. „Miss Adams, Mister Brown..." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Da jetzt alle eingetroffen sind, würde ich sagen, gehen wir gleich zum Essen über. Es ist bereits alles fertig." Fragend sah Severus dann kurz Amanda an, was sie davon hielt. Diese nickte nur lächelnd und schenkte David und Sandra die gewünschten Getränke ein, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. Snape ging indes in die Küche, machte den Salat noch schnell an und stellte dann alles auf ein großes Tablett, dass er schließlich nach draußen schweben ließ. Dort angekommen platzierte er alle Speisen auf dem Tisch, damit sich jeder selbst bedienen konnte. „So... frische Forelle, mit Zitrone und Rosmarin, dazu Petersilien-Kartoffeln und Salat. Ich wünsche guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten stellte er das Tablett zur Seite und setzte sich dann auch selbst an den Tisch, bevor er sich ein wenig Wein einschenkte.

Amanda reichte ihrem Vater die Kartoffeln, der sich daraufhin einige auf seinen Teller legte. „Es riecht sehr gut", lobte Sandra Snapes Essen, nachdem sie sich kurz bei Amanda bedankt hatte, die gerade den Fisch verteilt hatte. „Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch gut", entgegnete dieser auf das Kompliment hin und lächelte kurz ein wenig, bevor er sich auch bei Amanda für den Fisch bedankte und sich danach ein paar Kartoffeln nahm. Sehr begeistert war David über den Fisch nicht, dennoch meckerte er nicht und begann, wie alle anderen auch, mit dem Essen. „Oh, entschuldigt. Natürlich dürft ihr auch etwas trinken", meinte Amanda einen Moment später und hob ihr Glas. „Auf einen schönen Abend und vielen Dank, dass ihr gekommen seid." Carl tat es seiner Tochter gleich. „Vielen Dank, dass wir kommen durften", entgegnete er aber. Auch Severus hob sein Glas und prostete den anderen zu. „Zum Wohl", wünschte er, dann stellte er es wieder ab und begann, bedächtig und sorgfältig den Fisch zu zerlegen.

Einige Zeit später stellte Amanda ihre Teller ein Stück von sich und sah Severus lächelnd an. „Danke das war sehr lecker. Und? Gibt es auch Nachtisch?" Lediglich Sandra aß noch den letzten Rest ihrer Kartoffeln. „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich nein sage?" Er grinste ein wenig und trank dann einen Schluck Wein. Auch er war gerade mit essen fertig geworden und war sehr zufrieden mit dem, was er die letzten Stunden zubereitet hatte. Den Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lang, verkniff sich Amanda gerade noch und antwortete stattdessen: „Dann würde ich es immer noch für ein sehr gutes Essen halten, wenn auch ohne süßen Abschluss." Amüsiert grinsend lauschte Carl der Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und seiner Tochter. „Also ich bin gerade sehr satt und bräuchte nicht unbedingt ein Dessert", meinte er dann ruhig. „Da hörst du's... Dein Vater wünscht gerade kein Dessert." Severus funkelte sie ein wenig herausfordernd, aber belustigt an, denn er sah ihr an, dass ihr gerade ein ganz anderer Kommentar auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dann bekommst du heute noch Nachtisch..." Dieser Kommentar war eindeutig zweideutig gemeint, doch hörte man es nicht an seinem Wortlaut. Aber da sich Snape denken konnte, was Amanda gerade unausgesprochen ließ, spielte er darauf an, während er sich vom Tisch erhob. „Will noch jemand gleich Dessert?"

Amanda grinste vor sich hin bei Severus Worten. Scheinbar hatte er auch ohne Worte verstanden, was sie im Kopf gehabt hatte. „Ich hätte gerne auch etwas", sagte Sandra etwas schüchtern. David nickte lediglich und Carl schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich nicht. Danke." „Gut, dann also dreimal..." Daraufhin ging Severus in die Küche, allerdings nicht bevor er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs alle leeren Teller und das restliche Geschirr auf das Tablett und weiter Richtung Küche gezaubert hatte. Er selbst war auch noch satt genug, sodass er noch keinen Nachtisch wollte. Ein wenig später kehrte er schließlich mit drei Schalen, gefüllt mit leckerem Früchtedessert, zurück und stellte es vor David, Sandra und Amanda hin. „Normalerweise soll man ja nichts essen, wenn der Koch nicht mitisst", kommentierte Amanda Severus Enthaltsamkeit. David hielt in seiner Essbewegung kurz inne und sah seine Schwester skeptisch an, bevor er etwas langsamer weiter aß. Severus grinste gespielt boshaft, als hätte er das Essen vergiftet und als er sah, wie David kurz inne hielt, musste er lachen. „Soll ich vorkosten", fragte er dann Amanda mit äußerst samtiger Stimme, während er noch immer in ihrer Nähe stand und sich etwas zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Sandra ließ sich von dem Gespräch nicht beeindrucken und aß weiter. Amanda drehte sich zu Severus um. „Ja, bitte." Sie hielt ihm einen gefüllten Löffel entgegen. Er zog daraufhin die Augenbrauen etwas hoch, aß dann jedoch die angebotene Kostprobe. „Vorzüglich", sagte er kurz darauf. „Wer hat das bloß gemacht?" Dann ging er ein wenig schalkhaft grinsend zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich hin. „Tja, das muss jemand gewesen sein, der gut kochen kann", antwortete Amanda grinsend. David beäugte Snape noch immer etwas skeptisch, während er aß. „So wird's wohl gewesen sein", antwortete Snape noch immer etwas belustigt und trank dann einen Schluck Wein. Dann bemerkte er, dass Carls Glas fast leer war. „Noch Wein, Carl", fragte er ihn deshalb höflich, denn schließlich sollten seine und Amandas Gäste nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen. „Oh, ja gerne. Vielen Dank." Nachdem Severus ihm eingeschenkt hatte, wendetet sich Carl an seinen Sohn: „David, was macht eigentlich deine Arbeit so?" David sah von seiner Schale auf und dann seinen Vater an. „Eigentlich ist es ganz gut." „Stimmt es, dass Lockhart sein Gedächtnis verloren hat?" David nickte daraufhin nur, denn er fand, dass es wesentlich interessantere Gesprächsthemen gab. „Bitte", antwortete Snape und verfolgte dann das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn. Als Lockharts Name fiel, musste er sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen, denn noch immer fand er es recht amüsant, dass ihn sein eigener Gedächtniszauber getroffen hatte, welchem er auch seinen ganzen Ruhm verdankte. „Wurde denn versucht, das Gedächtnis der Leute, die er geschädigt hat, wieder herzustellen?" David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein, ich habe damit auf jeden Fall nichts zu tun." „Mama streitet das sicherlich alles ab und tut so, als wäre Lockhart das arme Opfer", mischte sich Amanda ein. Carl nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Gibt es denn schon jemanden neues für seine Stelle", wollte er an Snape gerichtet wissen.

Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbrauen und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, bevor er anfing zu sprechen, denn er wurde nicht gerne daran erinnert, wer sich bald als Lehrer in Hogwarts herumtreiben würde. „Ja, allerdings", antwortete er deshalb nur knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich. Er hatte schon mehr als einmal Dumbledore davor gewarnt, Remus Lupin einzustellen, seit er vom Vorhaben des Direktors erfahren hatte, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Werwolf würde kommendes Schuljahr sein Kollege werden. „Oh, das ist ja schön. Wird sicherlich auch nicht leichter, bei dem großem Verschleiß." „Nein, das wird es in der Tat nicht", bestätigte Severus und fuhr dann etwas trocken fort: „Allerdings wird es diesmal wenigstens nicht schwer sein, den Vorgänger würdig zu ersetzen, denn jeder Zweitklässler versteht mehr von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als Lockhart. Es sei denn, er hatte in der ersten Klasse gerade bei eben diesem Unterricht." Amanda, ihr Vater und Sandra lachten, während es David eher für einen von Snapes gemeinen Scherzen hielt. „Es ist ja zu hoffen, dass dieser Lehrer länger als ein Jahr bleibt", meinte Carl schließlich. „Das ist wohl Ansichtssache", murmelte Amanda leise vor sich hin, bevor sie noch einen Schluck Wein trank. „Was ist, Mr. Brown", sah Snape David an, als er nicht lachte und stichelte ihn ein wenig. „Sind sie zum Lockhart-Sympathisanten mutiert, seit er sich seine letzten, wenigen Reste Verstand aus dem Hirn gepustet hat?" Dann wandte er sich wieder Carl und dessen Kommentar zu und ergänzte ihn um ein paar Worte. „Sofern er die nötige Kompetenz aufweist, das Fach ordentlich zu unterrichten." Dass er Lupin auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte und er deshalb auch nicht gerade erpicht darauf war, dass er länger als ein Jahr blieb, verschwieg er an dieser Stelle lieber, denn es ging niemanden etwas an. „Eigentlich hatte ich kaum eine andere Antwort erwartet", meinte Carl grinsend, während sich David fast zeitgleich etwas patzig verteidigte: „Ich bin kein Lockhart-Sympathisant." „Ach nein? Sondern", forschte Severus daraufhin ein wenig nach und amüsierte sich innerlich ein wenig, dass sich David gleich so angegriffen fühlte. Er kam tatsächlich immer noch nicht damit klar, dass seine Schwester etwas mit seinem ehemaligen, am meisten gehassten Lehrer angefangen hatte. „Nichts sondern, ich muss ja nur nicht den Humor aller hier teilen, oder?" Amanda schüttelte über David kurz den Kopf und trank ihr Weinglas leer. Sandra sah ihren Freund von der Seite an und stellte dann ihre Dessertschüssel zurück auf den Tisch. „Nein, das müssen sie in der Tat nicht", antwortete Snape mit Bedacht und sah ihn an. Einen Kommentar, dass er die Vermutung hatte, dass es weniger am Humor selbst, sondern an ihm, der diesen spitzfindigen Kommentar geäußert hatte, lag, dass David nicht gelacht hatte, verkniff sich Severus dabei und nahm stattdessen sein Weinglas zur Hand, trank einen Schluck und blickte kurz in die Runde. „Da habe ich ja Glück gehabt", meinte David nur trocken und widmete sich dann Sandra und fragte sie leise etwas. „Was war eigentlich in Hogwarts wirklich los im letzten Schuljahr, Severus. Man hat so viele Gerüchte gehört, aber irgendwie nichts Konkretes", wandte sich Carl schließlich wieder an Snape. Während Amanda auf Severus Antwort wartete, schenkte sie ihren Gästen, Severus und schließlich sich selbst noch etwas Wein nach.

Eigentlich wollte Severus noch einen trockenen Kommentar auf Davids Worte hin abgeben, doch als Carl sich mit seiner Frage an ihn wandte, atmete er stattdessen tief durch, um kurz darüber nachdenken zu können, was er nun antworten sollte und seine Miene wurde etwas ernster. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich hier und jetzt hören willst, Carl", entgegnete er dann, mit einem kurzen und bedeutsamen Seitenblick auf die beiden Jüngsten am Tisch, die sich gerade unbeschwert und leise miteinander unterhielten. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen diese Unbeschwertheit mit der beunruhigenden Wahrheit über das letzte Schuljahr jetzt schon rauben sollte, denn noch wusste keiner, wann Voldemort einen erneuten Vorstoß wagen würde. „Ich denke schon, dass ich es wissen möchte. Es ist hier niemand mehr zu jung, denke ich." Zwar hatten ihn Snapes Einwände kurz nachdenklich gestimmt, aber dennoch hatte Carl sich dafür entschieden, denn schließlich waren David und Sandra erwachsen. „Gut, wie du meinst", entgegnete Snape daraufhin ruhig und sachlich und sah dann kurz zu Amanda, bevor er wieder Carl ansah. Dann fuhr er ruhig und ernst fort. „Ich weiß nicht, was der Prophet alles geschrieben hat, oder was du über andere Kanäle erfahren hast... Deshalb sollte ich, bevor ich deine Frage beantworte, erst einmal wissen, was du über die Kammer des Schreckens weißt." „Nun ja, ich habe natürlich davon gehört. Als ich in Hogwarts war, waren kurz zuvor schreckliche Dinge deswegen passiert und soweit ich weiß, wurde auch jemand deswegen der Schule verwiesen, aber wirklich viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Und zu den aktuellen Sachen habe ich nur gehört, dass es Angriffe auf Schüler gab, die daraufhin versteinert wurden, aber wer das getan hat, konnte auch niemand sagen." Sandra und David hatten inzwischen von ihrem Gespräch aufgesehen und hörten nun interessiert zu. Amanda beschäftigte sich zur Ablenkung etwas mit ihrem Weinglas, denn immerhin kannte sie die Geschichte schon. Severus nickte kurz, wie zur Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte, was Carl gerade erzählt hatte, dann antwortete er: „Es gibt diverse Geschichten, bis vor kurzem von Professor Binns noch als Legenden ohne Hand und Fuß bezeichnet, die sich um die Kammer des Schreckens ranken... Es heißt, dass Salazar Slytherin selbst sie ins Schloss eingebaut hatte, bevor er es aufgrund der Streitereien mit den anderen drei Gründern verließ. Wie du... wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst", verbesserte sich Snape, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass nun auch Sandra und David aufmerksam zuhörten, „vertrat Slytherin die Ansicht, dass nur Zauberer reinen Blutes würdig seien, Magie zu erlernen und da er sich damit gegen die anderen drei Gründer nicht durchsetzen konnte, baute er die Kammer ein. Er schloss darin ein Monster ein, welches irgendwann von seinem wahren Erben dazu benutzt werden sollte, um die Schule von diesen Leuten zu reinigen, die es nach Slytherins Meinung nicht würdig sind, Magie zu studieren." Severus machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er ruhig und ernst fort. „Es ist richtig, dass die Kammer vor fünfzig Jahren schon einmal geöffnet wurde. Damals starb ein Mädchen und ein Schüler wurde dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen und der Schule verwiesen. Danach hörten die Angriffe auf, bis zum vergangenen Schuljahr. Das Monster wurde wieder freigelassen und nicht von dieser Person, die damals deswegen der Schule verwiesen wurde, denn sie war es schon damals nicht gewesen." „Und wer war es stattdessen", wollte David ungeduldig wissen. „Was ist es für ein Monster?" „Warte doch einen Moment, David. Severus wird sicherlich auch das erzählen", meinte Carl und sah den Tränkemeister auffordernd an. „Das werde ich ihnen gleich erzählen Mr. Brown und ich fürchte, es wird ihnen nicht gefallen", entgegnete Snape nur und es war ihm anzusehen, dass auch er gerade einiges lieber täte, als diese Tatsachen auszusprechen, denn er wusste, dass es der Stimmung nicht gerade zuträglich sein würde. „Nun, das Monster in der Kammer war ein Basilisk, um ihre zweite Frage zu beantworten. Öffnen kann sie, wie die Legende schon sagt, nur Slytherins Erbe selbst und gerade jener hat es auch in beiden Fällen getan. Vor fünfzig Jahren war ein gewisser Tom Riddle in Hogwarts. Er war es, der die Kammer damals geöffnet und nach dem Tod der Schülerin dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ein Unschuldiger dafür büßen musste. Heute, oder vielmehr im vergangenen Schuljahr war es wieder eben jener, der die Kammer öffnete. Glücklicherweise kam diesmal allerdings niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden und nun ist die Kammer, oder vielmehr das Monster darin, für immer unschädlich gemacht." „Und was ist mit diesem Tom Riddle passiert? Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört", fragte Sandra in ihrer gewohnt schüchternen Art. Carl und David sahen zunächst sie und dann wieder Snape an. Amanda seufzte nur leise, denn sie kannte die Antwort und ahnte, welchen Effekt sie haben würde. Severus verzog bei Sandras Frage seine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln, denn auch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Sandra Tom Riddle sehr wohl kannte, allerdings unter einem gänzlich anderen Namen. Dann antwortete er ruhig, aber recht ernst: „Was genau mit Tom Riddle passiert ist, das lässt sich nur vermuten... Und ich befürchte, sie haben schon mehr von ihm gehört, als ihnen lieb ist, Miss Adams... Tom Riddle ist heute der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Der dunkle Lord ist Tom Riddle, Miss Adams." Nach diesen Worten atmete Severus kurz hörbar durch, dann fuhr er fort. „Er hat damals, als er die Kammer wieder schließen musste, sein sechzehnjähriges Ich durch schwarze Magie in einem Tagebuch konserviert. Durch... diverse Kanäle... gelangte das Buch in die Hände einer Erstklässlerin, derer er sich dann bemächtigt hat. Sie sehen also Miss Adams, dass es sich schwierig gestaltet, den Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen…", sagte Snape ein wenig sarkastisch und Amanda, die ihn gut genug kannte, war wohl auch in der Lage, seinen bitteren Unterton herauszuhören.

Sandra sah noch erschrockener aus als David und Carl. „Oh... natürlich", war das Einzige, was sie hervorbrachte. „Das ist allerdings sehr beunruhigend", meinte Carl und sah Snape ernst an. David hingegen schwieg und grübelte kurz darüber nach, ob Snape eine Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem begrüßen würde oder nicht. Amanda hingegen nahm nur schweigend Severus Hand und drückte sie sanft. Severus erwiderte Amandas Händedruck und schwieg, genauso wie David. Auf Carls Worte hin nickte er nur kurz und bedächtig, denn was er gerade erzählt hatte, war ja nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Von den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres hatte er schließlich nichts erzählt. „Ja, das ist es allerdings", sagte er dann doch noch, denn es war wohl besser, wenn er der ganzen Sache noch etwas die Brisanz nahm. Er wollte schließlich niemanden unnötig stark beunruhigen. „Dennoch ist momentan noch kein Grund zur Panik vorhanden. Die Ereignisse lassen darauf schließen, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwo körperlos dahinvegetiert und nun wieder versucht, zu alter Macht zu gelangen. Da es ihm allerdings bisher glücklicherweise nicht gelungen ist, sich einen eigenen Körper zu beschaffen, ist die Gefahr noch nicht allzu groß. Das könnte sich allerdings bald ändern... oder eben erst in Jahren. Niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, was die Zukunft diesbezüglich bringt, nur dass wir wachsam bleiben müssen." Severus sah kurz Amanda an und drückte ihre Hand noch einmal sanft. „Aus diesem Grund... hoffe ich, dass diese Informationen vorerst unter uns bleiben", sagte er dann noch und blickte in die Runde. „Bis es neue, beunruhigendere Anzeichen gibt..." Snapes Blick blieb auf Carl ruhen, denn dieser wusste, wovon er gerade redete. Etwas ängstlich dreinblickend hatte Sandra Davids Hand genommen, der sie daraufhin beruhigend streichelte. „Du hast doch gehört, es ist nichts konkretes", meinte David leise zu ihr. „Es macht mir aber trotzdem Angst", protestierte Sandra. Carl sah Severus einen Moment ernst an und nickte dann. „Das sollte uns dann eine ernstere Warnung sein", sagte er ruhig. „Hoffen wir, dass es noch etwas auf sich warten lässt", sagte Amanda auf die Worte ihres Vaters hin und sah Severus kurz an. Dieser sagte dazu jedoch nichts mehr, denn Amanda wusste schließlich, dass er alles andere als scharf darauf war, dass Voldemort zurückkehrte. Stattdessen drückte er ihre Hand noch einmal kurz und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz..." Dann ging er ins Haus.

Einen kurzen Moment sah Carl Severus nach, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob. „Mich bitte auch kurz." Dann folgte er Severus ins Haus und wartete schließlich im Wohnzimmer auf ihn, denn er hatte doch noch die eine oder andere Frage, die er nicht vor seinen Kindern klären wollte. Amanda hingegen versuchte das Gespräch zwischen den Verbliebenen nach diesem beunruhigenden Thema etwas aufzulockern. Severus war indes ins Bad gegangen und sah dort in den Spiegel, während er sich auf das Waschbecken stützte und kurz leise seufzte. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, das alles zu erzählen… Vor allem Sandra und David. Amandas Bruder steckte das ganze offenbar ganz gut weg, doch seine Freundin eher weniger. Gerade das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt, aber nun war es zu spät. Nachdem er seinem Spiegelbild noch ein paar Sekunden regungslos in die Augen gestarrt hatte, riss er sich schließlich wieder los, wusch sich noch schnell die Hände und ging wieder Richtung Garten. „DAS macht die Geschichte mit Black nicht gerade weniger beunruhigend würde ich sagen", meinte Carl ruhig und drehte sich vom Regal um, als er hörte wie Snape den Raum betrat. Der blieb stehen, als er Carl bemerkte und sah ihn an. „Nein...", antwortete er dann nur schlicht, denn über Black redete er noch weniger gern als über Lupin. „Und die Situation ist wirklich nicht so ernst, wie du sagst?" Ein wenig tat Carl diese Frage leid, denn es zeugte nicht gerade von viel Vertrauen, aber das Thema war zu ernst, um auf so etwas Rücksicht zu nehmen. Snape seufzte leise und man sah ihm an, dass er diese Frage mit reichlich Unwillen zur Kenntnis nahm, doch statt zu antworten krempelte er nur ein wenig unwirsch und wortlos den linken Ärmel seine Robe hoch und entblößte seinen Unterarm, sodass Carl ihn sehen konnte. „Zufrieden", fragte er dann ein wenig gepresst, denn schließlich war er niemand, der die Dinge schön redete und Carl hatte ihm gerade eben dieses und noch anderes unterstellt. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich musste nur sicher gehen. Ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen, etwas zu verheimlichen", meinte Carl, nachdem er seinen Blick kurz über Snapes Arm hatte schweifen lassen, wo noch immer schwach die Umrisse des Dunklen Mals zu sehen waren. Severus zog seinen Ärmel wieder herunter und sah Carl an. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich diese Sache beschönigen sollte." „Das ist gut", sagte Carl knapp. Er hoffte, Severus würde ihm diese Nachfrage nicht allzu übel nehmen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Snape, denn er dachte nach, ob er Carl auch erzählen sollte, was im letzten Schuljahr geschehen war, dann entschloss er sich kurzerhand dafür. Es war besser wenn er wusste, dass dies kein einmaliger Vorfall gewesen war. „Allerdings habe ich etwas verschwiegen, da es nicht Bestandteil der Antworten auf deine Fragen waren", begann er schließlich, dann fuhr er ruhig und ernst fort. „Da du das mit dem Tagebuch nun weißt, halte ich es für besser, wenn du auch gleich erfährst, dass das schon der zweite Vorfall in diese Richtung war. Die Gefahr ist also nicht zu unterschätzen Carl. Auch wenn es erst einmal reicht, dass dein Sohn und Miss Adams nur von einer Sache wissen. Das Mädchen ist schon beunruhigt genug." Carl atmete tief durch. Das war selbstverständlich noch beängstigender. „Und meine liebe Tochter kommt natürlich nicht auf die Idee, mir etwas davon zu sagen." Denn er ging davon aus, dass Amanda von allem wusste. „Aber was David und Sandra angeht, hast du Recht. Besser sie wissen erst einmal nicht mehr." „Sie hielt es für besser, dich nicht damit zu belasten. Ich hatte es ihr freigestellt." Carl seufzte kurz. „Dabei bin ich doch der Vater und der, der sich Sorgen machen sollte, nicht meine kleine Amanda." „Tja, wir alle werden älter Carl", entgegnete Snape daraufhin nur und grinste kurz, dann fragte er: „Gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir unter vier Augen sagen willst?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Pass nur weiter gut auf sie auf." „Gut, dann können wir ja zurück zu den anderen gehen", sagte Snape ruhig. „Und letzteres versteht sich von selbst", fügte er dann noch hinzu, bevor er Carl mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte, mit ihm wieder nach draußen zu gehen.

Carl nickte und ging dann wieder nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo Sandra und Amanda gerade über eine von Davids Arbeitsgeschichten lachten. „Oh da seid ihr ja wieder", meinte Amanda und lächelte Severus und ihren Vater an. „Ja", lächelte Snape kurz zurück, dann ließ er den Blick kurz über den Tisch schweifen, ob noch genügend zu trinken da war, oder ob er gleich noch etwas Nachschub holen sollte. „David hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir ein Kartenspiel spielen könnten, welches er neulich gelernt hat. Habt ihr auch Lust", wollte Amanda von ihrem Vater und Severus wissen. Carl nickte daraufhin. „Ja, gerne." „Natürlich, wieso nicht", erwiderte Severus und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz, da noch genügend Getränke vorhanden waren. „Schön." Amanda zauberte schnell ihr Kartenspiel auf den Tisch und sah dann ihren Bruder an. „So, David. Dann erzähl mal!" „Okay, also jeder bekommt erst einmal fünf Karten", begann David zu erklären. Snape und die anderen hörten Davids Schilderungen zu und kurze Zeit später versuchten sie sich auch schon an einer ersten Runde des Spiels. Da das Spiel nach dem ersten Durchgang allen Spaß machte, spielten sie eine ganze Weile weiter und Severus war froh, dass dies die allgemeine Stimmung wieder etwas anhob und lockerte. Doch ihm fiel auf, dass nicht nur das Spiel diesem Zweck diente, sondern auch der Alkohol und das vor allem bei Amanda.

Da David das Spiel schon vorher kannte, führte er momentan auch, doch abgesehen von Sandra störte dass weder Amanda noch ihren Vater. Amanda war froh darüber, dass sie hier alles so friedlich zusammen saßen und Spaß hatten, dieses Spiel zusammen zu spielen. Frustriert legte sie nach einer weiteren Runde ihre Karten auf den Tisch. Dieses Mal hatte ihr Vater gewonnen und sie nur knapp verloren. Als sie nach ihrem Glas griff, stellte sie fest, dass es leer war. „Könntest du mir bitte den Wein geben, Severus", bat sie ihn, denn dieser saß am nächsten an der Flasche. „Ich könnte schon, ja... Aber findest du nicht, dass du so langsam auf etwas nicht Alkoholisches umsteigen solltest", wollte dieser daraufhin wissen, griff aber dennoch nach der Flasche. Einen Moment lang sah Amanda Severus nur schweigend an. Dann sah sie das Glas vor sich an und überlegte kurz. „Nein, ich denke nicht und wenn, kann ich das auch sehr gut alleine entscheiden." Snape sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Gut, wie du meinst. Aber erzähl mir dann morgen nichts von wegen Kopfweh und Kater", sagte er dann und stellte die Flasche vor Amanda auf den Tisch. Dann sah er demonstrativ wieder weg und nahm sein eigenes Glas zur Hand, in dem allerdings mittlerweile nur noch Wasser war. Er machte durch sein Verhalten keinen Hehl daraus, dass er es nicht für richtig hielt, wenn sie nun weiter Alkohol trank, doch wollte er darüber nicht weiter mit Amanda diskutieren oder gar streiten. David war diese kleine Diskussion natürlich nicht entgangen und er grinste kurz in sich hinein, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater die Karten für die nächste Runde austeilte. „Von dem Bisschen kriegt man doch keine Kater", meinte Amanda trotzig und schenkte sich dann noch etwas Wein ein. Es ärgerte sie, dass sich Severus da einmischte. Immerhin war sie alt genug um zu wissen, wie viel sie vertragen konnte und brauchte niemanden, der sie daran erinnerte. „Wir werden sehen", entgegnete Snape nur ruhig. „Ich habe keine Lust, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren." Dann sah er Carl auffordernd an, denn für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt. Amanda war schon jetzt betrunken genug, dass sie unsachlich wurde und das reichte ihm als Beweis, dass es genug Alkohol war, den sie getrunken hatte. „Gibst du bitte", fragte er dann ihren Vater, um deutlich zu machen, dass für ihn das Thema damit beendet war. Amanda grummelte noch kurz vor sich hin. Zumindest hatte Severus durch seinen Kommentar erreicht, dass ihre Laune verdorben war. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nachdem ihr Vater die Karten ausgeteilt hatte und sie weiterspielten. Auch Severus ließ nach außen hin nicht erkennen, dass ihn Amandas Verhalten verärgerte und das nicht nur, weil sie ihm so trotzig widersprochen hatte, obwohl er es nur gut mit ihr meinte. Eigentlich hatte er geplant gehabt, den Abend noch schön ausklingen zu lassen, nachdem die Gäste gegangen waren, doch die Lust verging ihm immer mehr, je beschwipster Amanda wurde, denn er fand es alles andere als reizvoll, eine angetrunkene Frau zu verführen. Also würde der etwas andere Nachtisch heute ausfallen, den Amanda beim Essen noch angedeutet hatte. Zudem nagte das Gespräch mit Carl noch ein wenig an ihm, auch wenn er es ihm eigentlich nicht übel nehmen wollte, was er gesagt und gefragt hatte.

Amanda hatte nach Severus Anmerkung nur noch zwei Gläser Wein getrunken und war dann auf Wasser umgestiegen, denn so langsam merkte sie, dass sie zu deutlich die Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen verlor. Sie spielten alle zusammen noch einige Runden, bis David und Sandra aufbrechen wollten und Carl sich ihnen anschloss. Schließlich, nachdem sich alle drei verabschiedet hatten, ging Amanda zurück auf die Terrasse, um die restlichen Gläser und Knabbereien vom Tisch zu räumen. Schweigend half ihr Severus dabei und fing dann noch an, in der Küche ein wenig für Ordnung zu sorgen, nachdem alles von draußen wieder im Haus war. Währenddessen räumte Amanda noch die Polster wieder an ihrem Platz und kam dann zurück in die Küche. „Was wollte denn mein Vater vorhin von dir", wollte sie ruhig wissen. „Er wollte wissen, ob ich bei meinen Erzählungen nicht untertrieben habe", antwortete Severus wahrheitsgemäß, während er mit einem Zauber dem Geschirr befohl, dass es sich von selbst abwusch. „Oh, hm ja, er macht sich Sorgen", meinte sie nachdenklich und sah Severus an. „Danke fürs Aufräumen, aber war nicht abgemacht, dass ich das mache?" „Das machen wir uns alle", entgegnete er und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Du kannst den Rest machen." „Gut. Du kannst auch schon nach oben gehen, wenn du müde bist. Musst nicht auf mich warten", meinte Amanda, während sie sich daran machte, die restlichen Sachen in der Küche aufzuräumen. „Wie du meinst. Dann gehe ich jetzt ins Bad." „Ich will dich nicht rausschmeißen, nur auch nicht unnötig wach halten, wenn du lieber schon ins Bett möchtest." „Ich werde ins Bad gehen. Dann stehe ich dir beim Aufräumen auch nicht im Weg rum", antwortete Severus noch einmal, doch wenn er ehrlich war, lief es gerade gar nicht so, wie er es sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Der ganze Abend hatte schon solch eine unglücksselige Tendenz gezeigt und die setzte sich nun noch weiter fort, obwohl die Gäste schon gegangen waren. Er wollte allerdings auch nicht aussprechen, dass er gerade viel lieber die Zeit noch mit Amanda verbringen wollte, als schon alleine das Bett vorzuwärmen. „Hm, okay. Ich beeile mich auch." Wenn auch etwas gedämpft merkte Amanda durchaus, dass etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn sie nicht so sagen konnte, was es war. Trotzdem räumte sie weiter die Küche auf, um möglichst schnell bei Severus sein zu können. „Gut", antwortete dieser lediglich noch, dann ging er ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig. Etwa zehn Minuten später lag er schließlich im Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte ein wenig nachdenklich die Decke des Zimmers an. Fünf Minuten später betrat auch Amanda das Bad, zog sich um und begann sich zu waschen. Bis auf das Geschirr, welches sich allein abwusch und in den Schrank stellte, war die Küche wieder aufgeräumt. So kam sie einen Moment später auch ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu Severus ins Bett. Der sah kurz zu ihr, als sie zu ihm unter die Bettdecke stieg. „Da bist du ja schon", sagte er dann ruhig und leise. „Ja, da bin ich schon. Das Geschirr putzt sich ja selber." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln. „Ja, das stimmt", antwortete Severus leise und als sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, atmete er tief durch, nahm dann seine Arme hinter dem Kopf hervor und legte einen um sie und den anderen auf seinen Bauch. „Mhm", stimmte Amanda Severus noch zu. Eigentlich spürte sie, dass da noch etwas Ungeklärtes zwischen ihnen war, aber sie war plötzlich viel zu müde, um noch darüber reden zu können. So war sie sehr viel schneller als gewöhnlich an seiner Seite eingeschlafen. Severus streichelte ihr ein wenig über den Arm und als er merkte, wie ihr Atem alsbald langsam und regelmäßig wurde, seufzte er leise. Soviel war also vom gemeinsamen Abend ohne Gäste übrig geblieben... Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf löste er sich kurz von ihr und blies die Kerze aus, die noch auf seinem Nachttisch brannte. Dann versuchte auch er einzuschlafen.


	28. Morgendliches Erwachen

**Kapitel 28**

**~ Morgendliches Erwachen ~**

Am nächsten Morgen war es noch sehr früh, als Amanda aufwachte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie ziemlichen Durst und einen unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund hatte, ging es ihr aber wunderbar. Langsam und leise stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, um etwas zu trinken, zur Toilette zu gehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Während sie das tat, sickerte langsam durch, dass sie Severus am vergangen Abend wohl ziemlich enttäuscht hatte. Mit schlechtem Gewissen ging sie nach unten in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Vielleicht konnte sie damit ein klein wenig wieder gut machen. Nachdem sie alles auf ein Tablett gestellt hatte, ging sie wieder nach oben und legte sich wieder ins Bett, wo Severus noch immer friedlich schlief. Leise seufzend legte sie sich auf die Seite und sah ihm nachdenklich beim Schlafen zu.

Snape hatte am Abend noch einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er schließlich einschlafen konnte und so merkte er nicht, wie Amanda sich heimlich aus dem Bett stahl und Frühstück machen ging. Erst als sie wiederkam, seufzte er leise im Schlaf, drehte sich ein wenig in ihre Richtung und tastete nach ihr. Sanft lächelte Amanda, nahm Severus in den Arm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. So wütend konnte er wohl doch nicht sein. Als sie ihn küsste, seufzte er noch einmal leise, denn er wachte langsam auf und blinzelte ein wenig. War sie etwa schon vor ihm wach? Sie merkte, wie er langsam aufwachte und strich ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, sagte aber noch nichts. „Morgen", murmelte Severus schließlich leise, denn offensichtlich war sie wirklich schon wach, oder er hatte ungewöhnlich lange geschlafen. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie ebenso leise. „Gut geschlafen?" „Ja. Und du?" „Mhm, schon." Da sie nicht wusste wie wach Severus schon war, beließ sie es für den Moment bei diesen Worten. „Aber", fragte er nach und öffnete die Augen ein wenig mehr, als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. „Ich…", begann Amanda, setzte sich dann aber auf, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. „Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen gestern Abend. Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du mich angetrunken nicht magst, dann wäre das okay gewesen, aber so habe ich mich nur bevormundet gefühlt. Tut mir leid." Bedrückt sah sie auf die Bettdecke und nicht zu Severus. Der seufzte leise und fing dann an zu reden. „Ich wollte dich nicht bevormunden... Sondern dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du schon angetrunken bist. Ich dachte das reicht, um dir zu zeigen, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn du aufhörst. Das hat nichts mit mögen oder nicht mögen zu tun... Allerdings hatte ich mir den Abend gestern in der Tat etwas anders vorgestellt..." „Für mich kam es so rüber, als würdest du mir nicht zutrauen, einschätzen zu können, wie viel ich vertrage und das kann ich sehr wohl und da angetrunken für dich schon zu viel war, hat es schon etwas mit mögen zu tun." „Trotzdem ist es für mich noch kein Grund, jemandem zu sagen, dass man ihn nicht mag. Jedenfalls bei dir nicht...", schränkte Snape leise ein und rieb sich kurz über die Augen, um den Schlaf vollends zu vertreiben. „Na aber es ist ja schon so... Tut mir auf jeden Fall leid, ich wollte dir damit nicht den Abend verderben, mir war nur nicht bewusst, dass ich es so tun würde." Kurz sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder mit der Bettwäsche in ihren Händen beschäftigte. „Es lag nicht nur an dir, dass der Abend nicht so verlaufen ist, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, also mach dir nicht allzu viele Vorwürfe." Er sah sie wieder an. „Auch wenn ich es schön gefunden hätte, mit dir noch ein wenig Zweisamkeit genießen zu können, nachdem die anderen weg waren." „Ach, aber Vorwürfe soll ich mir nicht machen? Das ist ja bei solchen Worten etwas schwierig", meinte sie noch immer etwas niedergeschlagen. „Ich hol mal das Frühstück, vielleicht hast du ja Hunger." Langsam rutschte sie zur Bettkante, um dann aufzustehen. „So war das nicht gemeint", sagte Severus daraufhin nur und als sie plötzlich zur Bettkante rutschte und aufstehen wollte, richtete er sich ein wenig im Bett auf, griff nach ihrem Oberarm, um sie zurückzuhalten und sah sie an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt ging. „Nicht?" Amanda drehte sich wieder zu Severus um und sah ihn an. „Nein. Es war nur eine Feststellung und nicht dazu da, dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, das du ohnehin schon hast." Noch immer sah er sie an und hielt ihren Oberarm fest. Dann zog er mit sanfter Gewalt etwas daran, um sie dazu aufzufordern, wieder zurück ins Bett zu kommen. Leise seufzte sie und legte sich wieder neben Severus ins Bett. „Sehr gut erkannt", meinte sie nur leise. „Wäre schlimm, wenn ich dich nach so langer Zeit nicht so gut kennen würde...", erwiderte er, sah ihr in die Augen und zog sie dann sanft in seine Arme. „Das klingt, als wären wir schon zwanzig Jahre verheiratet", meinte Amanda, während sie sich in seinen Arm kuschelte. „Wäre das schlimm, wenn es so wäre", fragte er leise, den Mund an ihrem Ohr, während er ein wenig durch ihre Haare strich. Amanda lachte leise. „In unserem Fall in jedem Fall illegal", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „An was du wieder denkst", antwortete Severus, denn die Frage war schließlich nur rein hypothetisch gemeint gewesen und eigentlich wollte er mit ihr nur feststellen, ob Amanda solch eine Vorstellung als schlimm empfand. „Du hast gefragt... Aber grundsätzlich wäre es nicht schlimm, denke ich. Wenn ich dich dann noch immer so gern hätte wie jetzt." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Grundsätzlich wäre es nicht schlimm, denke ich", wiederholte Snape und sah sie dabei an. „Das klingt allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend... Du zweifelst also daran, dass du mich nach zwanzig Jahren Ehe noch immer so gern haben würdest wie jetzt?" „Zweifelst du nicht daran? Ich meine, wie kann man sich da so sicher sein? Es ist ja ein Unterschied zwischen Zusammensein und sich verstehen und sich wirklich lieben, oder?" „Nein, ich zweifle nicht daran", antwortete Severus ernst und wahrheitsgemäß und sah sie an. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er Amanda auch noch nach zwanzig Jahren so lieben könnte und würde, wie heute, außer sie würde sich in dieser Zeit radikal verändern, wovon er allerdings nicht ausging. „Gut, dann muss das für uns beide reichen", meinte sie lächelnd. „Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, mit jemandem anderen glücklich zu werden." „Ja, vermutlich... Dann ist ja gut." „Das finde ich auch." Dann löste sich Amanda ein Stück von Severus, um sich auf der Seite abzustützen. Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Das ist sehr gut", murmelte sie leise an seinem Ohr. „Mhm", brummte er ein wenig, sah sie dann an und lächelte kurz. „Wüsste ja gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde", flüsterte sie, während sie sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals hauchte. Severus seufzte leise. „Und wieso nicht", murmelte er dann. „Dann wäre ich doch ganz alleine und du würdest nicht auf mich aufpassen." Sacht streichelte sie seine Seite entlang. Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen... Solange ich lebe", sagte er dann leise, denn er konnte sich nichts Kostbareres vorstellen, auf das es sich lohnen würde, aufzupassen, als Amanda. Sie lächelte und sah Severus in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu viel zu tun." Zärtlich fuhr sie unter sein Oberteil und streichelte über seinen Bauch. „Das hoffe ich auch nicht", lächelte er zurück und schloss dann ein wenig die Augen, um ihre Berührungen zu genießen. Erneut küsste sie seinen Hals und schob dabei sein Hemd nach oben, um sanft seinen Bauch zu küssen.

Severus seufzte leise und fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. Es war immer wieder ein schönes Gefühl, sich so von ihr berühren zu lassen. Amanda liebkoste weiter seinen Oberkörper bevor sie sich daran machte, seinen Pyjama über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Snape ging ihr dabei ein wenig zur Hand und als er mit nacktem Oberkörper wieder unter ihr lag, küsste er sie innig. Kurz lächelte Amanda ihn an, bevor sie sich sehr intensiv mit ihren Händen und dem Mund seinem entblößten Oberkörper widmete. Severus streichelte derweil unter ihrem Shirt ihren Rücken und ihre Seiten entlang, doch hauptsächlich genoss er einfach das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seiner Haut.

Langsam wanderte Amanda immer tiefer mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten und liebkoste schließlich seinen Bauchnabel mit ihrer Zunge bevor sie noch weiter Richtung Hosenbund rutschte und den Bereich kurz darüber einen Moment mit Zärtlichkeiten bedeckte, bevor sie mit einer Hand Severus Bund ein Stück nach unten schob und die dort freigewordene Haut küsste. Bei diesen Berührungen zog Snape scharf die Luft ein, denn an dieser Stelle war er besonders empfindlich. Zudem steigerte es seine ohnehin schon vorhandene Erregung noch um ein weiteres Stück, wenn sie ihn dort küsste, denn es drängte sich ihm dabei unweigerlich der Gedanke auf, was für ein Gefühl es erst wäre, würde sie dabei noch etwas tiefer rutschen. Zunächst tat Amanda ihm diesen Gefallen auch, indem sie seine Hose weiter von den Hüften schob und mit ihrem Mund diesem Weg folgte, bis sie schließlich seine untere Leistenregion mit einigen Küssen bedeckte. Severus konnte sich mittlerweile vor lauter Erregung kaum noch beherrschen, was man ihm deutlich anmerkte. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Drang, Amanda zu packen, sie zu sich hochzuziehen, sie fordernd zu küssen und wieder selbst die Kotrolle zu übernehmen und dem bittersüßen Genuss, den diese doch sehr passive Haltung seinerseits gerade mit sich brachte. Diesen Zustand nahm Amanda etwas schelmisch grinsend zur Kenntnis und auch wenn es sie selbst erregte, ließ sie sich weiterhin Zeit und küsste sich langsam auf Severus andere Hüftseite hinüber, während sie mit einer Hand seinen Oberschenkel entlang streichelte. Diese Berührungen entlockten Snape ein genüssliches und tiefes Stöhnen, während er die Augen ein wenig schloss und die Finger im Bettlaken vergrub. Am liebsten hätte er es in Amandas Haaren getan, doch er wollte dem äußerst schönen Moment keinen seltsamen Beigeschmack verleihen, indem er ihren Kopf so derart in die Mangel nahm. Währendessen wanderte Amandas Hand in Severus Mitte und streichelte dort über seine empfindlichste Stelle, bis schließlich auch ihr Mund dort angekommen war und ihn dort mit ein paar Küssen verwöhnte. Wieder zog Severus scharf die Luft ein und krallte sich nur noch mehr ins Laken, um seiner angestauten Erregung Luft zu machen. Lange würde er das nicht mehr so untätig aushalten, dachte er sich und versuchte dennoch dem Drang, endlich was zu tun, noch ein wenig zu widerstehen.

Eine ganze Weile machte Amanda noch so weiter, bis sie schließlich langsam von ihm abließ und wieder seinen Bauch küsste, während sie aber weiter Severus Oberschenkel entlang strich. Frustriert stöhnte er auf, als Amanda plötzlich aufhörte seine Lenden zu verwöhnen, denn dort hatte sich mittlerweile einiges angestaut. Sein Griff lockerte sich sofort wieder, denn nun musste er sie erst recht spüren. Seine Hände suchten ihren Oberkörper und streiften ihr sofort ihr Shirt aus, welches sie noch immer an hatte und nun in seinen Augen nur noch störte. „Das wird hier keine einseitige Angelegenheit", kommentierte Amanda sein frustriertes Stöhnen leise, schelmisch grinsend und dicht an seinem Ohr, bevor sie ihn begierig den Hals küsste und biss. „Ich fand es ganz gut", antwortete Severus daraufhin bloß leise und mit rauherer Stimme als gewöhnlich, während er mit sanftem Druck und sehr begehrlich über ihren nun nackten Oberkörper strich. „Ist mir aufgefallen. Ich kann auch noch weiter machen", meinte Amanda und machte sich dann daran, sich wieder weiter nach unten zu bewegen, auch wenn sie sich nur ungern Severus Berührungen entzog. „Wie du willst", sagte er, denn natürlich hatte er nichts dagegen, weiter so von ihr verwöhnt zu werden. Allerdings bedeutete es für ihn wiederum auch wieder, zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein. Kurz grinste Amanda bei diesen Worten. Eigentlich hatte sie kaum eine andere Antwort erwartet. So fuhr sie schließlich einen Moment später mit den Zärtlichkeiten in Severus Schoß fort, die sie vor kurzem unterbrochen hatte. Der seufzte genüsslich, als sie wieder anfing, ihn dort zu berühren und fuhr ihr ein wenig durch die Haare und über die Schultern. Amanda liebkoste ihn weiter, während sie mit der anderen Hand zunächst sein Bein und dann seinen Bauch und Oberkörper entlang streichelte.

Schnell war Severus wieder am gleichen Punkt der Lust angelangt, wie vorhin, als sie die gleichen Stellen verwöhnte und er ging wieder dazu über, das Bettlaken zu malträtieren, um Amanda nicht weh zu tun. Einen Moment lang fuhr Amanda so fort, doch schließlich war auch ihre eigene Lust zu groß, um sich länger zu gedulden. So ließ sie erneut von Severus ab, schob sich ihre Shorts von den Hüften und kam dann wieder nach oben, um Severus innig und verlangend zu küssen. Er erwiderte diesen Kuss und flüsterte ihr dann mit äußerst erregter Stimme ins Ohr: „Setz dich auf mich!" Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und sein Blick verriet, wie sehr er sie schon begehrte. Severus Stimme oder sein Blick alleine hätten schon viel in Amanda in Wallung gebracht, aber zusammen sorgten sie dafür, dass sie kurz genüsslich die Augen schloss, um sich den Moment einzuprägen und ihn vollkommen zu genießen. Dann küsste sie Severus noch einmal verlangend, bevor sie schließlich seiner Aufforderung nachkam und sie sich mit ihm vereinigte, was ihr ein genussvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

Severus strich ihr über den nackten Körper, als sie die Augen schloss und stimmte in ihr Stöhnen ein, als sie ihn schließlich einließ. Mit festem und lusterfülltem Blick sah er ihr in die Augen, als sie auf ihm saß und umschloss ihre Oberschenkel mit den Händen, während sein Atem jetzt schon schnell und etwas unregelmäßig war. Amanda begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen und ihre intensiven Bewegungen ließen sie gleich genussvoll und leise keuchend die Augen schließen, während sie mit einer Hand Severus umfasste. Der strich ihr mit sanftem Druck über die Schenkel und berührte schließlich mit dem Daumen ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und begann ihn ein wenig zu massieren, während er selbst ein wenig aufstöhnte vor angestauter Lust. Sie stöhnte auf, als sie ihn dort spürte und beschleunigte automatisch etwas ihre Bewegung. Severus spürte jetzt schon, wie sich seine Lust in den Lenden sammelte, deshalb schloss er ein wenig die Augen, um wieder ein wenig mehr die Kontrolle über seine Erregung zu erlangen. Seine rechte Hand glitt derweil ihren Oberschenkel entlang, während seine linke weiter Amandas Lustzentrum stimulierte. Diese lehnte sich ein kleines Stück nach hinten, um ihm dafür mehr Platz zu bieten, was aber auch gleichzeitig ihre Vereinigung inniger machte. Nach dieser Gewichtsverlagerung konnte Snape nicht anders, stöhnte auf und öffnete wieder die Augen. Mit sanftem Druck fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über den Schenkel, keuchte ihren Namen und verwöhnte sie weiter. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sich wohl nicht mehr allzu lange zurückhalten können. Genussvoll stöhnte Amanda auf, öffnete dann ebenfalls die Augen und fing Severus lusterfüllten Blick ein, während ihr eigener sicherlich nicht weniger leidenschaftlich war.

Schwer atmend schloss Severus für kurze Zeit wieder die Augen, denn er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich in ihr ergießen würde. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah Amanda ihn immer noch voller Lust an und ihr Anblick brachte ihn einfach um den Verstand. Er konnte nicht länger an sich halten... Mit beiden Händen packte er sie fest an der Hüfte, presste sie an seine und folgte ihren rhythmischen Bewegungen noch ein paar Mal, bevor er sich heftig und unter einem tiefen Aufstöhnen in ihr ergoss, während er ihr die ganze Zeit über tief und lusterfüllt in die Augen sah. Amanda folgte Severus Bewegungen und hielt dann inne, um ihn seinen Höhepunkt soweit wie möglich auskosten zu lassen. Selbst noch schwerer atmend beugte sie sich zu Severus hinunter und lächelte ihn sanft an, bevor sie ihn innig küsste und dabei langsam von ihm glitt und dicht neben ihm liegen blieb. Schnell atmend erwiderte er den Kuss und streichelte ihr sanft über Wange und Hals. Als sie sich neben ihn legte, nahm er sie fest in den Arm und streichelte sie sanft ein paar Minuten, bis sich sein Atem wieder soweit normalisiert hatte, dass er sich wieder mehr um Amanda kümmern konnte. Auch sie sollte heute Morgen nicht zu kurz kommen, nachdem sie ihn gerade so verwöhnt hatte, deshalb streichelte Severus ihr ein wenig die Haare hinters Ohr und küsste sie sanft, dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Du bist unglaublich..." Amanda schloss die Augen, um seine Zärtlichkeiten besser genießen zu können. Auf seine Worte hin, musste sie schmunzeln. „Manchmal und ganz vielleicht", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. „Immer und ganz bestimmt", verbesserte er sie und begann dann, sie unter dem Ohr sehr zärtlich zu küssen, während seine Hand über ihren Körper strich. „Mhm", brummte Amanda genussvoll, als sie seine Hände spürte. „Ist ja gut, dass ich da bin, sonst würdest du nachher denken, ich wäre nicht echt, wo ich so unglaublich bin." „Nicht reden...", raunte Severus in ihr Ohr und grinste ein wenig. „Genießen..." Dann veränderte er ein wenig seine Position, um seine Küsse auch auf ihrem restlichen Körper verteilen zu können.

Zunächst hatte Amanda noch etwas erwidern wollen, doch stattdessen entlockten ihr seine Küsse ein leises Seufzen und sie begann sich unter ihm wieder vollkommen zu entspannen. Severus verwöhnte sie weiter und dirigierte sie dabei auf den Rücken. Als sie so vor ihm lag, begann er, ihre Brüste mit den Lippen und der Zunge zu verwöhnen, während er sie weiter am ganzen Körper streichelte. Genießend schloss Amanda die Augen und fuhr Severus durch die Haare und anschließend über die Schultern. Der küsste, nachdem er sich ihrem Bauchnabel ein wenig gewidmet hatte, noch weiter nach unten und streichelte mit seinen Händen über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Als sie diese daraufhin etwas spreizte, nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit und begann nun, sie auch dort mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Dies ließ Amanda aufstöhnen und sich Severus etwas entgegen biegen. Auf diese Art würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie erneut so erregt war, wie noch vor einigen Minuten, als sie noch mit Severus vereint gewesen war. Genau das wollte Snape erreichen, deshalb fuhr er unbeirrt fort, sie weiter zu berühren und zu küssen und näherte sich dabei immer mehr ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt. Diesmal war es Amanda, die fahrig mit der Hand das Bettlaken entlangfuhr und darin Halt suchte und sich ausmalte, was es für ein Gefühl sein würde, würde er sie genau an diesem Punkt, dem er sich so quälend langsam näherte, berühren. Severus ließ Amanda noch ein wenig zappeln, doch irgendwann erlöste er sie und neckte ihr Lustzentrum ein wenig mit der Zunge. Im ersten Moment zuckte sie vor Erregung zusammen und stöhnte auf, bevor sie dann leise keuchend ihre Finger tiefer im Laken vergrub und sich dem wundervollen Gefühl und natürlich Severus hingab. Severus hielt einen Moment inne und musste kurz grinsen, als sie so zusammenzuckte, denn ihm schoss plötzlich der kleine Artikel in Davids Teenwiz wieder durch den Kopf, doch dann verwöhnte er Amanda wieder weiter. Er genoss ihre Reaktionen und auch bei ihm blieb ihre Erregung nicht ohne Folgen...

Amandas Erregung wurde durch Severus Handlungen immer mehr gesteigert. „Severus", stöhnte sie leise seinen Namen, um ihrer Lust etwas Platz zu machen, als er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte. Snape seufzte leise bei ihren Worten und verwöhnte sie noch ein wenig weiter, doch dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab und näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht. Dort angekommen küsste er sie zunächst innig und strich ihr über die Brüste, dann raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr: „Leg dich auf die Seite... Mit dem Rücken zu mir..." Als Severus von ihr abließ, vermisste Amanda seine Liebkosungen schmerzlich und seufzte etwas enttäuscht, wurde dann aber von seinem Kuss und seinen Worten abgelenkt. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie ihn etwas skeptisch an, bevor sie schließlich seiner Aufforderung folgte und sich auf die Seite legte. „Vertrau mir einfach", flüsterte Severus ihr ins Ohr, als er ihren skeptischen Blick bemerkte. Als sie schließlich seitlich neben ihm lag, legte er sich dicht hinter sie, stützte sich mit einem Arm auf und begann dann wieder, zärtlich über ihren Hals zu küssen und dabei ihre Brüste etwas zu massieren. „Immer doch", murmelte sie und seufzte leise bei seinen Berührungen, während sie sich mit dem Oberkörper etwas mehr zu ihm in seine Arme drehte. Dass Amanda Severus Erregung nun deutlich fühlen konnte, beflügelte nicht nur ihre eigene Lust, sondern auch ihre Fantasie was aus dieser Position noch werden konnte. Nachdem Severus Amandas Brüste und ihren Bauch noch ein wenig länger gestreichelt hatte, zog er ihre Hüfte noch etwas mehr an sich und fuhr ihr mit der Hand zwischen die Beine. Sein Mund wanderte währenddessen von Hals über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Oberarm. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihn erneut an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle fühlte und fuhr mit einer Hand seinen Körper entlang, soweit sie ihn erreichen konnte.

Eine kleine Weile verwöhnte Severus Amanda noch so, doch irgendwann war auch er wieder so erregt, dass er sie noch einmal richtig spüren wollte. Deshalb rutschte er ein paar Zentimeter tiefer, ließ dann von ihr ab und drang kurz darauf unter einem leisen Stöhnen in sie ein. Kaum war er ihr wieder so nahe, streichelte er ihr erneut über ihren Körper und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals, während er begann, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Amanda stöhnte erleichtert und genüsslich auf, als sie ihn in sich spürte und folgte seinen Bewegungen gleich so gut es ging und fuhr mit einer Hand Severus Seite entlang. Der hauchte seinen heißen Atem auf ihre nackte Haut, massierte ihre Brüste und genoss einfach nur die unglaubliche Nähe zu ihr, die er gerade verspürte. Langsam drehte sich Amanda etwas mehr zu Severus und schlang ihr angewinkeltes Bein über seine. Dadurch waren sie sich noch genauso nah, nur konnte sie Severus nun in den Nacken fassen und zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich ziehen. Bereitwillig gab er ihrem Drängen nach und küsste sie lange und begierig. Seine Hand streichelte währenddessen weiter über ihren Körper und fand schließlich ihr Ziel zwischen ihren Beinen, wo er sie sanft ein wenig massierte, um ihre Lust noch ein wenig mehr zu steigern. Amanda stöhnte in seinen Kuss und ließ die Augen geschlossen, um dieses Gefühl vollkommen auskosten zu können. Nach mehr verlangend presste sie sich etwas enger an Severus. Der seufzte als Antwort auf ihr Stöhnen genüsslich und intensivierte seine Bewegungen in ihr noch ein wenig mehr. Sein Finger glitt über ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und seine Lippen wanderten über ihre nackte Haut. Keuchend vergrub sie ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und beugte sich dann ein Stück nach vorne, um ihnen beiden ein intensiveres Gefühl zu verschaffen. Auf der einen Seite wollte Amanda diese Gefühle möglichst lange genießen, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte und konnte sie auch nicht mehr zu lange mit ihrem Höhepunkt warten. Severus stöhnte auf, als er sie noch intensiver spürte. Er schloss die Augen, um sich ganz auf seine eigenen Bewegungen und Gefühle zu konzentrieren. Auch er spürte schon, wie sich erneut ein Höhepunkt bei ihm anbahnte und er hoffte, dass es dieses Mal auch bei Amanda soweit wäre. So weit es ging beschleunigte Amanda das Tempo noch etwas, was sie selbst vor Lust keuchen und sich an Severus Oberschenkel festhalten ließ. Snape folgte ihrem schnelleren Takt und massierte daraufhin ihr Lustzentrum noch ein wenig intensiver, während er sich wieder dicht an sie presste und ihr in die Schulter biss, um ein erneutes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Dies ließ Amanda keuchend seinen Namen stöhnen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Lust immer mehr sammelte und so erreichte sie einige Momente und sehr intensive Bewegungen später mit einem lauten Stöhnen und während sie sich in Severus Po krallte ihren Höhepunkt. Der bewegte sich noch einige Sekunden genüsslich stöhnend in ihr und massierte sie noch ein wenig, dann erreichte auch er seinen zweiten Höhepunkt an diesem Morgen. Schneller atmend und von Glück und Zufriedenheit durchflutet zog er sich danach aus ihr zurück, nur um sie dann gleich wieder ganz dicht an sich zu ziehen, die Augen zu schließen und ein paar zärtliche Küsse auf ihrer Schulter zu verteilen. Amanda entspannte sich glücklich in seiner Umarmung, während sie noch schwerer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen das wundervolle Gefühl in sich genoss. Sanft streichelte Severus sie noch kurze Zeit, dann griff er nach der Bettdecke und deckte sie beide wieder ein wenig zu.

Nachdem er noch eine Weile still so mit ihr gelegen und sich sein Atem wieder normalisiert hatte, sagte er leise und ein wenig grinsend: „Und jetzt habe ich auch Hunger auf Frühstück..." Kurz grummelte Amanda leise und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Ich eigentlich eher auf Schlaf", meinte sie und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Severus lachte ein wenig. „Soso... Aber ist das nicht die Aufgabe der Männer, nach dem Sex?" Er grinste und küsste sie dann kurz. „Ja, nur schlafen die gleich ein", meinte sie trocken und sah ihn dann an. „Aber bei dir besteht da ja kaum Gefahr. Gibt ja wenig, was dich unnötig lange im Bett hält." „Das stimmt", grinste er sie an und schränkte dann noch ein. „Außer du..." Dann küsste er sie kurz und lächelte. Sie lächelte ebenfalls kurz und umschlang ihn dann mit den Armen, bevor sie die Augen schloss. „So, nun halt ich dich fest, du kannst nicht weg und ich kann noch ne halbe Stunde schlafen", meinte sie dann leise und schelmisch grinsend. Severus lachte und schlug dann genauso schelmisch vor: „Ich könnte dich kitzeln... Dann bist du sicher wieder wach... Und lässt mich los. Übrigens... Ist dir vorhin aufgefallen, dass du mich in eine ganz schlimme Situation gebracht hast?" „Oh, wenn der Herr nicht angefasst werden will, lässt sich das schnell ändern", sagt sie gespielt beleidigt und ließ Severus los, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Schlimme Situation? Mir ist keine aufgefallen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." „Du hast so komisch gezuckt, als ob ich dir weh tun würde, als ich dich verwöhnt habe", sagte er gespielt unwissend, wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Teenager. „Ich war kurz davor an Dr. Winter zu schreiben, um ihm meine Sorgen mitzuteilen..." Amanda musste laut loslachen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Du bist so gemein", warf sie ihm noch immer lachend vor. Severus lachte mit. „Wieso", fragte er dann und grinste. „Wie soll ich mich denn jemals wieder auf dich einlassen können, ohne jedes Mal, wenn das wieder passiert, daran denken zu müssen, hm?" „Ich weiß nicht... Aber ich kann ja deine Erinnerung löschen, wenn dir das lieber ist", grinste er ein wenig frech und zog sie aber dann wieder in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Nein, lieber nicht. Wer weiß, wie viel du nachher erwischt an Erinnerungen und den ganzen Morgen möchte ich auch nicht verlieren", meinte Amanda, bevor sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. „Oh, du kannst mir glauben, dass ich ein Talent für Gedächtniszauber habe", schmunzelte Severus und küsste sie noch einmal. „Aber mir wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn ich nicht an deinen Erinnerungen manipulieren müsste..." „Das hoffe ich doch und du hattest gerade neulich das Beispiel, was passieren kann bei Gedächtniszaubern." Amanda seufzte leise. „So, wo ich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr schlafen darf und du frühstücken möchtest, könntest du es ja eigentlich auch holen. Bis auf den Tee ist alles fertig." „Du vergleichst _mich_ mit Lockhart? Na danke...", sagte Snape gespielt entrüstet. „Und dann soll ich auch noch Frühstück holen", grinste er ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf, doch trotz seiner Einwände manövrierte er sich langsam Richtung Bettkante, um aufstehen zu können. Amanda lachte leise, robbte Severus hinterher und zog ihn zurück ins Bett, um ihn innig zu küssen. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Den würde ich nicht mal küssen, wenn es der letzte Mann auf der Welt wäre", meinte sie dann grinsend. „Na, das hoffe ich doch stark." Er nahm sie noch einmal fest in den Arm, küsste sie und sah ihr in die Augen. „Dann hol ich jetzt mal Frühstück und dann", flüsterte er leise an ihr Ohr, „wollen wir mal sehen, was der Tag noch so bringt." Nach diesen Worten knabberte er kurz neckend an ihrem Ohrläppchen und grinste dann ein wenig viel sagend. Heute war schon jetzt ein bedeutend besserer Tag als gestern... „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt", sagte sie lächelnd. Der Morgen war doch sehr viel schöner geworden, als zunächst erwartet.


	29. Babysitting

**Kapitel 29**

**~ Babysitting ~**

Die Schule hatte nun schon wieder seit einigen Wochen begonnen und der Spätherbst hatte mit Dauerregen Einzug auf Hogwarts gehalten. Dem schlechten Wetter entsprechend war auch Snapes Stimmung, denn es stimmte ihn alles andere als froh, Remus Lupin als seinen neuen Kollegen jeden Tag ertragen zu müssen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er diesem auch regelmäßig seinen Wolfsbann-Trank brauen musste und dazu jedes Mal einige frische Zutaten benötigte, hatte er in letzter Zeit häufiger Briefkontakt mit Amanda als gewöhnlich. Dies war allerdings nicht weiter schlimm, denn da alle Welt nach Black suchte und Dementoren das Schulgelände bewachten und nach Sonnenuntergang auch in Hogsmeade patrouillierten, vermied es Severus, Amanda allzu oft besuchen zu gehen. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, den vermummten Kreaturen zu begegnen, auch wenn er Amanda eigentlich gern viel öfter sehen wollte, anstatt nur mit ihr zu schreiben. Nachdem Lupin mit seiner dritten Klasse den Irrwicht im Lehrerzimmer vertrieben hatte, war es allerdings ganz gut, dass sich Snape und Amanda momentan nicht allzu oft trafen, denn nachdem der Tränkelehrer erfahren hatte, dass Longbottom ihn in die Kleider seiner Großmutter gekleidet hatte, war er äußert übel gelaunt und ließ das eine Zeit lang auch jeden spüren, den er traf.

Am Wochenende nach Halloween wollten sich die beiden allerdings endlich einmal wieder treffen und Snape hatte Amanda angekündigt, bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Doch wieder einmal lief alles anders. Nachdem der Tag selbst recht ruhig verlaufen war, überschlugen sich am Abend nach dem Festessen die Ereignisse, als die Gryffindors zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten. Das Portrait der fetten Dame war in Stücke geschlitzt worden und offensichtlich war es Black gewesen, der versucht hatte, sich mit Gewalt Zugang zu verschaffen. Die ganze Schule wurde in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und noch am selben Abend durchkämmten die Lehrer und Filch bis spät in die Nacht hinein das gesamte Schloss nach dem flüchtigen Gefangenen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wieder einmal ziemlich übellaunig, da sie bei der Durchsuchung nichts gefunden und Dumbledore erneut seine Bedenken bezüglich Lupin in den Wind geschlagen hatte, ging Snape schließlich gegen fünf Uhr morgens in seine Räume zurück, um sich für den neuen Tag frisch zu machen. Weil sich schlafen jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr lohnen würde, setzte er sich nach dem Duschen schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch und verfasste einen Brief an Amanda, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass aus dem geplanten Treffen am baldigen Wochenende wohl doch nichts werden würde, da sie davon ausgehen mussten, dass Black womöglich erneut wagen würde, in das Schloss einzudringen. Diese Gelegenheit, seinen verhassten alten Schulkameraden in die Finger zu bekommen, wollte sich Severus nicht entgehen lassen, doch das verschwieg er Amanda geflissentlich.

Severus Brief besorgte und enttäuschte Amanda zugleich. Zum einen war es sehr beunruhigend, dass Sirius Black den vielen Dementoren erneut entwischt war und er so unbemerkt hatte in Hogwarts eindringen können und zum anderen fand sie es einfach schade, Severus nun doch nicht sehen zu können, denn ihre gemeinsame Zeit war stark reduziert, seitdem das Schuljahr wieder angefangen hatte. Zwar ließ dies und die etwas ruhigere Geschäftszeit mehr Raum für andere soziale Kontakte, aber ersetzen konnten diese Severus nicht. Aufgrund des geplatzten Treffens konnte Amanda allerdings Matthew einen Gefallen tun. Dieser war mit seiner Frau am Samstag auf einer Hochzeit eingeladen und sie konnten keinen Babysitter finden. Daher hatte er vorsichtig bei Amanda angefragt, ob sie sich nicht vorstellen könnte, für eine Nacht auf seine kleine Tochter aufzupassen. Dagegen hatte seine Chefin überhaupt nichts einzuwenden, denn Lisa war ein wirklich niedliches und liebes Baby, so dass Amanda gerne einen Tag auf sie aufpasste. Am Samstagnachmittag brachte also Mia ihre Tochter mit der halben Kinderzimmereinrichtung zu Amanda und nach einigen Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch alles da war und es ihrer Tochter gut ging, verabschiedete sich die Mutter und Amanda setzte sich mit Lisa ins Wohnzimmer um mit ihr zu spielen.

Severus, der aufgrund seiner veränderten Wochenendplanung wieder ziemlich schlechte Laune um sich herum verbreitet hatte, entschied sich währenddessen samstagnachmittags doch um und beschloss, Amanda nun doch noch zu besuchen. Er hatte sich mehrmals dabei ertappt, wie er, am Schreibtisch sitzend, mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war und so konnte es schließlich nicht das ganze Wochenende weitergehen. Wenn er schon nicht arbeiten konnte, weil er dauernd an Amanda dachte, dann konnte er auch gleich zu ihr gehen. Also machte er sich schließlich, nachdem er Dumbledore über seine Abwesenheit informiert hatte, eine halbe Stunde bevor es dämmerte auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze und zu Amanda. Dabei ahnte er jedoch nicht, dass diese ihr Wochenende nun schon anderweitig verplant hatte.

Lisa hatte vor ein paar Minuten festgestellt, wie faszinierend Zeitungspapier raschelte und so war Amanda gerade zum wiederholten Male dabei, ein Stück davon vor ihrem Gesicht zu zerknüllen und sich über Lisas große Augen dabei zu freuen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Da Amanda sie nicht einfach so alleine lassen wollte, stand sie auf und hob das kleine Mädchen auf ihren Arm, um mit ihr gemeinsam zur Tür zu gehen. Ein paar Momente später hatte sie geöffnet und war doch überrascht, Severus zu sehen. Eigentlich hatte er doch abgesagt. Snape, der Amanda gerade freudig begrüßen wollte, gefror der Gesichtsausdruck für einen Augenblick, als sie die Tür öffnete und ein Baby auf dem Arm trug. Dann wechselte sein Ausdruck zwischen Erstaunen und Verwunderung, woher plötzlich dieser Säugling kam. „Ich komme wohl ungelegen", brachte er schließlich noch etwas verwirrt heraus, obwohl er ursprünglich eigentlich vor gehabt hatte, sie mit einem normalen Hallo zu begrüßen. Einen Moment sah Amanda Severus nur schweigend an. Sein Kommentar irritierte sie etwas. „Nein, gar nicht. Das ist Matthews Tochter und ich passe heute auf sie auf", erklärte sie die Situation und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Severus einzulassen. „Aha", entgegnete dieser nur und trat dann aber ein, allerdings nicht ohne das Kind auf ihrem Arm weiter mit den Augen zu fixieren. „Ja, die beiden sind auf einer Hochzeit", erzählte Amanda während sie die Haustür schloss. Auf Severus seltsames Verhalten ging sie erst einmal nicht ein, sondern sah ihn lediglich an. Währenddessen blickte Lisa den fremden Mann, der da gekommen war, mit großen Augen an. „Und wie lange... hast du das Kind", wollte Severus dann von Amanda wissen und wandte ihr seinen Blick zu. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor gehabt, in der kurzen Zeit, die er hier sein konnte, sie auch noch mit einem Baby zu teilen. „Bis morgen Vormittag, aber keine Sorge, so kleine Kinder gehen ja früh ins Bett am Abend. Also ich freue mich übrigens eigentlich sehr, dich zu sehen, mal so am Rande bemerkt." Fragend sah sie Severus an, denn noch immer stand er mit Umhang und Schal vor ihr, als sei er noch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich bleiben sollte. „Na hoffentlich schlafen sie dann auch", entgegnete dieser nur trocken, denn auf eine weitere Nacht ohne Schlaf in dieser Woche konnte er getrost verzichten. Dennoch begann er nun, seine warmen Sachen abzulegen, denn er hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, bei der Dunkelheit und Kälte wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen und sich mit Dementoren herumzuschlagen, nur weil hier Matthews Nachkommenschaft anwesend war. „Es zwingt dich niemand hier zu bleiben, Severus", meinte Amanda inzwischen schon ein Stück angekratzt. Mit solcher Laune hätte er auch beinahe in Hogwarts bleiben können, dachte sie für einen Moment. Snape, der gerade seinen Schal vom Hals wickelte, hielt bei ihren Worten einen Moment inne und sah sie an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gerade Freudensprünge über die Anwesenheit dieses Kindes mache. Soll ich wieder gehen? Wäre dir das lieber", entgegnete er dann etwas bissig. Was wollte sie? War es nicht schon genug, dass er sich zum Bleiben entschied, trotz dieses Kindes, das ihn möglicherweise davon abhalten würde, die Stunden mit Amanda richtig zu genießen? Immerhin bemühte er sich schon nach Kräften, seinen gesammelten Unmut und der Enttäuschung darüber, nicht mit ihr alleine zu sein, nicht zu äußern. Amanda seufzte leise und sah Severus an. „Nein natürlich wäre mir das nicht lieber. Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich mich freue dich zu sehen. Nur musst du wohl mit der Situation leben, denn ich habe dem Babysitting erst zugesagt, nachdem du eigentlich abgesagt hattest und jetzt komm rein, ich hab keine Lust mit dir über solchen Kleinkram zu diskutieren", meinte Amanda abschließend und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie kannte Severus inzwischen wirklich schon zu lange, um sich von so etwas die Laune allzu sehr verderben zu lassen.

Noch etwas verstimmt wickelte Snape seinen Schal vollends ab, hängte ihn auf und folgte Amanda schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er sich kurz um und entdeckte sogleich die Zeitungsknäuel und weitere Dinge, die offensichtlich mit dem Baby ihren Weg ins Haus gefunden hatten. Er musste sich gestehen, dass er sich, beim Gedanken an dieses Kind, in seiner Haut gerade nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte. Amanda legte Lisa zurück auf ihre Spieldecke, hob die Zeitung auf und gab ihr stattdessen ihre Rassel, bevor sie wieder aufstand und Severus ansah. „Möchtest du einen Tee oder etwas anderes zu trinken?" Lisa hielt währenddessen ihr Spielzeug in beiden Händen und drückte es dann an ihren Mund, um darauf herumzukauen, als es dabei anfing zu rasseln, sah sie es überrascht an. Snapes Blicke ruhten noch einen Moment lang auf dem kleinen Mädchen und als sie ihre Rassel so erstaunt ansah, zuckte unweigerlich und auch eher ungewollt einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben, während er sich selbst schon Amanda zuwandte. „Ja, Tee wäre gut", antwortete er. Amanda war seine Reaktion nicht entgangen und sie hoffte, dass sich Severus Verhältnis zu Lisa im Laufe des Abends noch verbessern würde. „Irgendwelche Wünsche?" „Nein, keine bestimmten." „Gut", meinte Amanda und wendete sich dann Richtung Küche, um sich um den Tee zu kümmern. Doch bevor sie losgehen konnte, fasste Snape sie am Arm und hielt sie noch einen Moment zurück. Daraufhin drehte sich Amanda noch einmal zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Severus lockerte nun seinen Griff wieder ein wenig, blickte ihr in die Augen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass er direkt vor ihr stand. „Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig hallo gesagt", sagte er dann ruhig und etwas leiser als gewöhnlich, dann küsste er sie kurz. „So... Jetzt kannst du Tee machen gehen." „Das fällt dir ja früh auf", erwiderte sie und gab Severus ebenfalls einen Kuss, bevor sie wirklich in die Küche ging. „Besser spät als nie", erwiderte dieser nur noch, dann ging er zur Couch und setzte sich, während er darauf wartete, dass Amanda wieder zurückkam.

Während diese sich um den Tee kümmerte, spielte die kleine Lisa weiter mit ihrer Rassel und nahm hin und wieder auch ihre Beine zur Hilfe. Schließlich schlug sie das Spielzeug ein paar Mal mit einer Hand auf den Boden, aber nach einigen Malen entglitt es ihr und flog weg. Einen Moment sah das Mädchen sich verdutzt um, bevor es sich auf den Bauch drehte, auf der Suche nach dem Spielzeug. Doch sie hatte es so weit weggeworfen, dass sie es nicht erreichen konnte und auch nicht sah wo es lag. Severus beobachtete das Spiel der Kleinen und als sie die Rassel weggeworfen hatte, war er gespannt, was sie nun tun würde. Er bemerkte, dass sie sie offenbar suchte, allerdings nicht fand und überlegte sich, ob er nun aufstehen sollte, um sie ihr wieder in die Hand zu geben. Vermutlich, so dachte er, würde sie bloß anfangen zu schreien, wenn er es nicht tun würde, doch andererseits hatte er auch keinerlei Ambitionen, sich mit dem Baby zu beschäftigen. Kurz abwägend, was er nun tun sollte, saß er noch einen Moment da, doch dann stand er auf und ging zu Lisa. Er hatte sich entschieden, dass Schreien eindeutig das größere Übel wäre und so bückte er sich und hob schließlich die Rassel auf, die dabei ein paar leise Geräusche machte. Daraufhin drehte sich Lisa zu den Geräuschen um und sah Snape groß und erwartungsvoll an, gespannt darauf, was der große Mensch mit dem interessanten Ding in der Hand nun tun würde. Severus sah das Mädchen an, kniete sich dann zu ihr runter und hielt ihr das Spielzeug hin. „Hier… Und schmeiß es das nächste Mal gefälligst nicht so weit weg", sagte er dann ruhig und kühl. Lisa nahm ihm die Rassel ab und biss erneut hinein, doch Snape war kaum aufgestanden, da hatte sie das Spielzeug schon wieder weggeworfen und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. Er blickte daraufhin ein wenig genervt zurück, denn eigentlich hatte er nicht vor gehabt, ständig dieser Rassel hinterherzulaufen und sie der Kleinen zurückzubringen, doch offenbar blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie schrie. Noch einmal bückte er sich, hob sie auf und gab sie Lisa zurück, dabei verkniff er sich gerade noch so einen bissigen Kommentar, da er sich bewusst war, dass das Mädchen ihn sowieso nicht verstehen würde. Aber ihm war anzusehen, dass er an diesem vermeintlichen Spiel gerade alles andere als seinen Spaß hatte. Er war schließlich weder Babysitter noch Laufbursche. Das kleine Mädchen nahm wieder ihr Spielzeug, doch durch Snapes finsteres Gesicht war sie doch etwas beeindruckt und spielte erst einmal mit sich alleine weiter. Als Amanda den Raum betrat, war Severus gerade wieder auf dem Weg zum Sofa zurück. „Alles in Ordnung", wollte sie wissen und stellte dann das Tablett mit dem Tee auf den Couchtisch. „Jetzt wieder, ja", entgegnete Severus innerlich zufrieden und setzte sich wieder. Zum Glück hatte das kleine Mädchen endlich begriffen, dass er nicht gekommen war, um ihr das Spielzeug hinterher zu tragen. „Wieso? Was war denn los?" Sie schenkte sich und Severus Tee ein und setzte sich dann zu ihm. „Ich wurde nur dazu genötigt den Rassel-Bringdienst zu spielen. Aber nach dem zweiten Mal hat sie wohl kapiert, dass ich darauf keinerlei Lust habe. Jetzt nagt sie wieder brav vor sich hin." Er blickte kurz zu Lisa, die gerade wieder an ihrem Spielzeug schnullte, dann bedankte er sich noch bei Amanda für den Tee.

Amanda lachte daraufhin kurz und sah erst Lisa und dann Severus an. „Na ich weiß nicht, ob du dir den Erfolg wirklich zuzuschreiben hast, vielleicht hatte auch sie grade keine Lust mehr", meinte sie schmunzelnd und trank einen Schluck Tee und als hätte Lisa sie gehört, fiel ihr die Rassel erneut aus der Hand. „Ich zweifle nicht daran", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur noch, dann nahm auch er seine Tasse in die Hand und trank etwas. Sie grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann ist es ja gut", sagte sie und stand auf, um Lisa auf den Schoß zu nehmen, damit keiner von beiden dauernd aufstehen musste um ihr Spielzeug wieder aufzuheben. Als sie sich mit Lisa wieder neben Severus setzte, drückte sie dieser die ebenfalls aufgehobene Rassel in die Hand und trank noch etwas von ihrem Tee. „Also, wie kommt es, dass du es doch hierher geschafft hast", wollte Amanda dann von Severus wissen. Der betrachtete noch einmal das Kind, dann begann er kurz und bündig zu erzählen: „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr vernünftig arbeiten, weil ich ständig daran gedacht habe, dass ich eigentlich dich sehen will und deshalb bin ich gekommen. Es hat also keinen besonderen Grund, wie du siehst." Diese Worte brachten Amanda zum Lächeln. „Und ich bin so blöd und habe nicht mal ausschließlich Zeit für dich." Sie küsste ihn kurz sanft auf den Mund. „Tja... Das ist allerdings Pech." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Aber damit müssen wir jetzt wohl beide leben." „Ja, scheinbar. Aber ich finde im Moment geht das auch ganz gut und in einer Stunde etwa kriegt die Kleine hier Abendbrot und dann ist Schlafenszeit. Dann bin ich für dich alleine da." Lisa hatte, da sie nun auf dem Schoß saß, viel Spannenderes zu tun, als sich mit ihrer Rassel zu beschäftigen und so sah sie erst einen Moment Severus an und spielte dann mit Amandas Robe. „Das hört sich gut an, muss ich sagen." Severus grinste ein wenig und gab Amanda einen kurzen Kuss. Irgendwie fand er es seltsam, dass dieses Kind noch mit anwesend war, deshalb hielt er sich mit Zärtlichkeiten gerade noch sehr zurück und freute sich schon auf den späteren Abend, an dem sie endlich alleine sein konnten.

„Wollen wir dann nachher noch etwas kochen? Ich habe noch nichts Richtiges gegessen heute." Was Zärtlichkeiten anging, ließ sich Amanda kaum durch Lisas Anwesenheit beeindrucken. Allerdings war sie durch das Ziehen an ihrem Haar sehr beeindruckt und zog Lisas Hand heraus. „Hey, das ist nicht zum Ziehen da", beschwerte sie sich und spielte daraufhin lieber mit der kleinen Hand, damit diese nicht wieder auf Abwege gelangte. „Ja, können wir", antwortete Severus und mit einem Blick auf die Kleine fügte er dann noch an: „Wo schläft sie eigentlich?" „Im Gästezimmer natürlich, was dachtest du denn?" „Ja, keine Ahnung. Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich schließlich nicht fragen, oder?" „Vermutlich nicht." Sie lächelte kurz und trank noch von ihrem Tee. In der folgenden Stunde tauschten sich Amanda und Severus über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen aus, bis es schließlich für Lisa Zeit für das Abendessen und das Bett war. „Ich komm gleich wieder, ja", meinte Amanda, nachdem sie die leere Milchflasche auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte und zusammen mit Lisa aufgestanden war. „Ja, ist gut. Soll ich schon mal anfangen mit kochen, oder warten?" „Wie es dir lieber ist. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauert hier, auch wenn Mia gesagt hat, dass sie ganz lieb ist." „Dann geh ich schon mal kochen. Sonst sitze ich bloß hier rum." Nach diesen Worten erhob sich Severus auch und glättete kurz seine Roben, bevor er Amanda wieder ansah. „Dann guck mal ob du etwas leckeres findest", sagte sie, lächelt ihn an und küsste ihn kurz. „Bis gleich dann." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche und ging nach oben, um Lisa ins Bett zu bringen. Severus hingegen machte sich erst einmal ein Bild davon, was Amanda an Nahrungsmitteln gerade alles vorrätig hatte und dann fing er an zu kochen. Etwa eine viertel Stunde später betrat Amanda wieder die Küche. „So, ich hoffe sie schläft nun auch wirklich gleich, immerhin hat sie einen ganz müden Eindruck gemacht hat." Sie ging etwas näher zu Severus, um zu sehen, was er gerade tat. „Kann ich noch irgendwas tun?" „Ja, den Tisch decken", grinste er ein wenig. „Ich bin gleich soweit." Er hatte sich zum Essen für Pasta mit Salat entschieden, da das recht schnell zu kochen ging. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, um in den Topf sehen zu können. „Gut, wollen wir hier essen oder im Wohnzimmer?" „Wie du willst." Amanda nickte und lehnte sich kurz noch dichter zu ihm, um einen Kuss auf seinen Hals zu hauchen. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du da bist", murmelte sie leise in sein Ohr, bevor sie sich langsam abwendete, um den Tisch zu decken. Severus genoss diese Berührung und antwortete daraufhin leise und samtig: „Ich auch." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Essen zu und goss das Dressing über den Salat. Amanda holte noch eine Flasche Wein und öffnete sie. „Also ich bin soweit", meinte sie und setzte sich dann demonstrativ an den Tisch. „Ich auch. Nimmst du den Salat? Dann fülle ich die Teller..." „Ja, mach ich." Sie erhob sich noch einmal und nahm die Schale mit dem Salat von der Arbeitsfläche und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Severus schöpfte währenddessen die Pasta in ihre Teller und stellte sie danach an ihre Plätze, bevor er sich selbst setzte. „Also dann... Guten Appetit", sagte er schließlich. „Danke, dir auch." Sie aßen gemeinsam und als Amanda fertig war, sah sie Severus lächelnd an. „Es war sehr lecker." „Danke." Er lächelte zurück. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Mit ihrem Zauberstab sorgte Amanda dafür, dass das Geschirr begann, sich abzuwaschen. „Was möchtest du denn gerne machen?" „Oh, ich hätte da so einige Ideen", grinste Severus ein wenig vielsagend. „Zum Beispiel?" Amanda stand auf, trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Severus legte daraufhin seine auf ihre und streichelte sie sanft ein wenig, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu ihr hoch. „Zum Beispiel... Könnten wir erst einmal wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen..." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und lächelte dann. „Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte sie und ließ von ihm ab, um die beiden Gläser und den Wein vom Tisch zu nehmen. „Schön. Das finde ich nämlich auch", grinste Snape ein wenig belustigt, dann folgte er ihr nach nebenan. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen zog er Amanda mit sich auf die Couch, nachdem sie Gläser und Wein auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Amanda seufzte, als sie die Arme um Severus legte und sich an ihn kuschelte. „Es merkt bestimmt keiner, wenn du einfach hier bleibst die nächsten paar Wochen oder?" Da sie sich so wenig sehen konnten seit einigen Wochen, vermisste sie Severus Nähe meist mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte und erst in solch ruhigen, gemeinsamen Minuten wurde ihr das volle Ausmaß ihrer Sehnsucht bewusst. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so", antwortete Severus leise und hielt Amanda fest im Arm. Auch ihm wurde erst jetzt in diesem innigen Moment so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. „Irgendwann einmal, hoffentlich." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Oder ich entführ dich einfach und versteck dich in meinem nicht vorhandenem Keller." Sie schmunzelte bei ihren letzten Worten. „Es würde mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal jemand vermissen..." Severus streichelte Amanda sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Geschweige denn Lösegeld zahlen, ich glaube das ist ein guter Plan", meinte sie mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck in den Augen. Severus lächelte etwas. „Gut möglich, ja..." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Nur Dumbledore ist da. Da könnte der Haken sein an der Sache." „Das wäre vielleicht auch der Einzige, der mich vermissen und nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen würde." Amanda musste kurz lachen. „Das ist ganz schön gemein, aber die Gryffindors würden vermutlich ne Party schmeißen und ich denke Malfoys Sohn würde dich auch vermissen nachdem was du so erzählt hast von ihm." „Vermutlich. Allerdings würde dann ein neuer Hauslehrer kommen, bei dem er sich genauso versuchen würde einzuschleimen, daher kein großer Unterschied." „Da suche ich hier nach positiven Gründen und du zerschmetterst sie gleich wieder", meinte sie lachend und umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als positive Gründe ansehen soll, ehrlich gesagt", entgegnete Severus, küsste sie aber kurz. „Viel bessere kann ich dir aber nicht bieten, zumindest was das betrifft." „Ich verlange auch nicht, dass du mir Gründe bietest, die irgendetwas mit der Schule zu tun haben... Ich brauche gar keine Gründe, um bei dir sein zu wollen..." „Das vereinfacht die Sache natürlich erheblich", sagte Amanda ruhig und küsste Severus dann zärtlich. „Für mich bist du auch Grund genug." Er lächelte und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Das freut mich", flüsterte er anschließend und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Mich auch." So harmonisch verbrachten sie den restlichen Abend, bis beide müde waren und beschlossen, ins Bett zu gehen. Im oberen Flur angekommen, wandte sich Amanda zunächst zum Gästezimmer. „Ich sehe noch mal eben nach der Kleinen", meinte sie und öffnete dann leise die Tür. „Mhm, ist gut", brummte Severus daraufhin nur, während er gerade im Begriff war, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, um sich fürs Bett umzuziehen.

So leise wie möglich betrat Amanda das Gästezimmer und sah in dem kleinen Bett nach, ob Lisa auch schlief und alles in Ordnung war. Tatsächlich schlief das kleine Mädchen friedlich auf dem Rücken, seinen Schnuffelbären in der Hand und sah, wie Amanda fand, furchtbar niedlich aus. Sie ging zurück in den Flur und hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, wo Severus gerade Licht gemacht hatte. „Severus, komm mal. Das musst du dir ansehen", sagte sie leise, denn die Tür zum Gästezimmer war noch offen. „Was denn", fragte dieser, folgte ihr dann aber, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, zurück in den anderen Raum. „Ist das nicht absolut niedlich", wollte sie von Severus wissen, als sie an Lisas Bett standen. Severus sah hinein und seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich an das Halbdunkel des Raumes gewöhnt hatten. Als er jedoch erkannte, wie Matthews Tochter friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, musste er unweigerlich ein wenig schmunzeln. Es war wirklich niedlich. Dann flüsterte er, bevor er sich wieder Richtung Tür wandte: „Erinnert mich etwas an ein anderes, aber etwas größeres Mädchen... das ich auch schon mit einem Teddybären schlafen gesehen habe." Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen machte er sich daraufhin wieder auf den Rückweg ins Schlafzimmer. Auf seine Worte hin lächelte Amanda, sah noch kurz zu Lisa und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum und folgte Severus. „Ich hoffe diese Erinnerung weckt andere Gefühle, als das eben." „Welche Gefühle soll's denn wecken", wollte Severus wissen, hängte seine Robe über einen Stuhl und sah dann Amanda an. „Ich weiß nicht, andere eben. Kann dir doch nicht vorschreiben was du fühlen sollst", sagte sie ruhig, während sie sich die Robe auszog. „Deiner Aussage entnehme ich aber, dass du von mir erwartest, dass ich unterschiedliches empfinde... Daher musst du mir ja irgendwelche Gefühle unterstellen..." Auch Snape zog sich weiter aus und dann seinen Pyjama an.

Mit ihrem Schlafanzughemd in der Hand hielt Amanda in ihren Bemühungen sich weiter umzuziehen inne und sah Severus an. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du für mich etwas empfindest", sagte sie ruhig. Severus grinste ein wenig und sah Amanda erneut an. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich für dieses Baby nichts empfinde", wollte er dann wissen. „Keiner, eigentlich." Schließlich zog sie ihr Oberteil über, die Diskussion verwunderte sie durchaus. „Siehst du", entgegnete er, ging dann aber zu ihr hin und zog sie in seine Arme. „Aber um dich zu beruhigen, natürlich empfinde ich etwas für dich." Severus schmunzelte ein wenig, denn natürlich wusste er, dass er sie eigentlich in diesem Punkt nicht beruhigen musste, schließlich wusste Amanda gut genug, wie viel er für sie empfand. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Na das hoffe ich doch." „Ich hoffe, du hoffst nicht nur, sondern weißt das auch." Dann küsste er sie kurz. „Ich geh mal noch schnell ins Bad" „Ja, ich weiß es." Amanda lächelte. „Gut..." Als Severus im Bad war, zog sich Amanda noch zu Ende um und machte schnell das Bett fertig. Nachdem sie sich schließlich auch gewaschen hatte, legte sie sich zu Severus ins Bett. Der nahm sie in die Arme, sobald sie sich hingelegt hatte und küsste sie kurz. Es war schön, endlich einmal wieder neben ihr einschlafen zu können. „Schlaf gut. auch ohne Teddy", flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Das sollte ich eigentlich eher dir wünschen", entgegnete Severus leise. „Ich habe doch meinen großen Teddy hier", sagte Amanda grinsend. „Tja und ich habe meine Teddy-Phase hinter mir." „Solange du deine Brownie-Phase beibehältst ist mir das nur recht." „Hm...", brummte Snape daraufhin. „Ich denke, die werde ich noch ziemlich lange beibehalten." Dann grinste er ein wenig, drückte Amanda sanft an sich und küsste sie. „Ich hoffe doch sehr", murmelte sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss. „Mhm...", bestätigte Severus, küsste sie weiter und streichelte etwas über ihre nackte Haut unter dem Oberteil. Amanda strich einige Haare aus seinem Gesicht und fuhr dann, während sie ihn küsste, in seinen Nacken um ihn dort zu streicheln.

Durch die ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten dauerte es noch einige Zeit, bis Amanda und Severus schließlich in den Schlaf fanden. Trotzdem wachte Amanda am nächsten Morgen früh auf und noch mehr schlafend als wach kuschelte sie sich an Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag. Der seufzte leise im Schlaf, als er Amandas Körper an seinem spürte und tastete nach ihrem Arm. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und griff mit ihrer Hand nach seiner und gerade als Amanda dachte, sie könne wieder einschlafen, wurde sie von einem Geräusch gestört. War das etwa Lisa gewesen, die weinte? Doch da kein weiterer Laut folgte, beruhigte sie sich erst einmal und entspannte sich wieder. Severus hatte von diesem Geräusch noch nichts mitbekommen und schlief friedlich weiter, als er Amandas Hand spürte. Tatsächlich war diese auch fast wieder eingeschlafen, als sie erneut ein Geräusch hörte und dieses Mal war sie sich sicher, dass es von Lisa stammte. Leise seufzte sie. Da würde sie wohl in jedem Fall aufstehen müssen. Langsam und vorsichtig löste sie sich wieder von Severus, in der naiven Hoffnung, ihn durch ihr Aufstehen nicht zu wecken. Der seufzte leise und erst schien es so, als ob er nicht aufwachen würde, doch als Amanda jedoch an der Tür und im Begriff war, sie möglichst leise zu öffnen, murmelte Snape: „Wo willst du hin?" Amanda drehte sich mit dem Türgriff in der Hand um und sah ihn an. „Zu Lisa. Die ist aufgewacht. Schlaf ruhig weiter." „Hm", brummte Severus daraufhin nur noch missmutig, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wäre Amanda bei ihm liegen geblieben. „Tut mir Leid", sagte diese noch leise, bevor sie in das andere Zimmer ging, um sich um Lisa zu kümmern. Natürlich wäre sie auch gerne länger bei Severus geblieben, aber sie konnte schließlich nicht ihre Verantwortung dem kleinen Mädchen gegenüber vernachlässigen.

Da Amanda nun weg war, drehte sich Snape noch ein wenig im Bett hin und her, doch ein paar Minuten später stand auch er auf, denn was sollte er nun noch liegen bleiben? Er war wach und auch noch alleine im Bett... So stand er also auf, ging ins Bad, wusch sich und nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, machte er sich schließlich auf in die Küche, um schon einmal Frühstück zuzubereiten. Amanda war dort gerade dabei, Lisa die Flasche zu geben, als Severus das Zimmer betrat. „Guten Morgen, Tee hab ich schon gemacht und der Tisch ist auch gedeckt, können also dann gleich essen." „Ok, ist gut. Dann muss ich also nichts mehr tun?" „Wenn du noch Eier oder etwas anderes gekochtes essen möchtest, dann schon. Ansonsten darfst du dich gerne einfach hinsetzen", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Du willst nichts? Eier, Speck?" „Nein, ich nicht, danke." „Ok. Dann warte ich am Tisch, bis du fertig bist." Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lisa ging Severus daraufhin ins Esszimmer. Amanda nickte kurz und einen Moment später hatte das kleine Mädchen fertig getrunken und Amanda konnte mit ihr aufstehen und sie auf die Decke im Wohnzimmer legen, bevor sie sich zu Severus an den Tisch setzte und ihm einen kurzen Kuss gab. „Hast du gut geschlafen", wollte Amanda wissen, während sie sich eine Scheibe Brot nahm. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerne anders wach geworden wäre, ja...", antwortete dieser und bediente sich auch. „Ja ich auch, aber das ließ sich kaum ändern", meinte sie knapp. Eigentlich musste er ja nicht noch immer darauf hinweisen, dass ihn Lisas Anwesenheit störte. „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet." „Nein hast du nicht." Sie trank einen Schluck Tee. „Wie lange hast du heute denn Zeit", wollte Amanda dann noch wissen. „Bis zum frühen Abend. Aber ich will wieder über der Schlossgrenze sein, sobald es dämmert." „Ja das kann ich verstehen. Nähere Bekanntschaft als zwingend nötig muss man ja mit den Dementoren wirklich nicht machen." Lisa begann nun vor sich hinzuquengeln. Ihr passte es nicht, einfach so allein gelassen worden zu sein. Leise seufzte Amanda und stand auf, um sie auf den Schoß zu nehmen, um danach in Ruhe weiter frühstücken zu können. „Eben. Ich kann sehr gut darauf verzichten", bestätigte Severus, dann biss er von seinem Brot ab. Als er Lisa quengeln hörte und Amanda auch noch aufstand, seufzte er kaum hörbar, aber ein wenig genervt. Er wusste schon, warum er selbst keine Kinder mochte, dachte er sich.

Zwar bemerkte Amanda Severus Missmut, überging ihn aber, denn das würde nur zu einem Streit führen, oder in jedem Fall würde es ihre Laune verderben. Mit Lisa zusammen, war das Essen ein wenig schwieriger, so dass Amanda ihr ein Stück Brot in die Hand drückte, mit dem diese sich dann auch friedlich beschäftigte. „Könnte ich auch ja", antwortete sie Snape noch. „Es ist lästig, dass sie ums Schloss herum postiert wurden. Ich fürchte, Black wird nicht so dumm sein und sich von ihnen fangen lassen", fügte Severus noch hinzu und aß dann weiter. „Wenn er es geschafft hat, ihnen schon zwei Mal zu entwischen, wird er sich kaum nun von ihnen fangen lassen, befürchte ich." Lisa hielt Amanda das Brot nun hin und sah sie groß an. Diese lächelte daraufhin und nahm es ihr wieder ab, doch das Baby griff wieder danach, was Amanda dazu bewegte es grinsend vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her zu bewegen. Das brachte Lisa zunächst zum Quieken und dann zum Lachen. „Eben. Meine Rede", entgegnete Snape trocken, trank einen Schluck Tee und beobachtete ein wenig Amanda und das Baby. Irgendwie war es schon niedlich anzusehen, wenn das kleine Mädchen so lachte, doch andererseits...

Einen Moment spielte Amanda noch weiter mit Lisa, bevor sie Severus ansah. „Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, was er in Hogwarts wollte. Ich meine, er kann doch froh sein aus Askaban raus zu sein." „Hm", brummte dieser nur kurz und sah seine Tasse an, nach der er kurz darauf griff. Dann fügte er an: „Ich kann es mir schon denken..." „Ja? Was denn? Es kann ja kaum schon wieder mit Harry Potter zu tun haben." Amanda musste nach ihren Worten schmunzelnd Lisas Hand aus ihren Haaren ziehen, denn das kleine Mädchen fand diese scheinbar sehr interessant und hatte kräftig daran gezogen. „Doch, davon ist auszugehen. Nur deshalb sind die Dementoren da. Was sonst soll Black nach Hogwarts treiben", entgegnete Severus sofort etwas angeschlagen, da er Black genauso wenig ausstehen konnte, wie Potter.

Amanda sah wieder auf und war nun etwas ernster. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was es sonst sein könnte, vermutlich hast du Recht." „Sicherlich habe ich Recht. Er hat schließlich auch Potters Eltern an den Lord verraten..." Überrascht sah sie Severus an. „Wirklich? Das auch noch...Gut, dann macht es natürlich noch mehr Sinn." „Ja. Allerdings weiß Potter nichts davon", entgegnete Snape knapp. „Das hoffe ich doch, sonst ist der arme Junge doch vollkommen verängstigt!" Sie selbst fand es schon beunruhigend. Auf diesen Kommentar rollte Snape nur genervt ein wenig mit den Augen, verkniff sich allerdings eine Antwort. Stattdessen zog er es vor, sich noch einmal Tee nachzuschenken. Amanda schwieg daraufhin ebenfalls besser und beschäftigte sich lieber noch etwas weiter mit Lisa, während sie nebenher ihr Brot aufaß. „Und? Was hast du heute noch so vor", wechselte Severus kurze Zeit später das Thema, um die Situation für sie beide wieder etwas zu entspannen. „Meine Zeit mit dir verbringen, wenn du noch bleiben möchtest. Matthew wollte Lisa gegen halb zehn abholen." Lächelnd sah sie Severus an. „Schön. Das trifft sich ja gut", lächelte er ein wenig zurück. „Ja, das finde ich auch. Wäre gerne etwas spazieren gegangen im Wald, aber das Wetter sieht ja nicht sehr viel versprechend aus." Kurz drehte sich Severus zum Fenster und sah hinaus. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber man kann auch im Regen ein wenig spazieren gehen... Danach ist das Baden umso schöner." Er grinste ein wenig. „Nur der Wind sollte nicht gehen..." „Könnte hier schwierig werden, aber wir können ja gleich sehen wie es ist", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd, dann aßen sie und Severus noch gemeinsam zu Ende. Etwas später kam auch schon Matthew vorbei, um seine Tochter wieder abzuholen und Severus und Amanda konnten den restlichen Tag die Zweisamkeit genießen.


	30. Noch ein Irrwicht

**Kapitel 30**

**~ Noch ein Irrwicht ~**

Inzwischen war es einige Tage nach Amandas Geburtstag und sie und Severus waren bei Carl, ihrem Vater, zum Essen eingeladen. Severus und Amanda sahen sich durch die Ereignisse in Hogwarts noch immer recht selten, sodass sie sich freute, nun mit ihm zusammen vor der Tür ihres Vaters zu stehen. Severus hatte gerade geklingelt und wartete nun darauf, dass Brown senior ihnen öffnen würde. Auch er freute sich, Amanda wieder einmal zu sehen und hoffte, so auch wieder einmal ein wenig Erholung und Ablenkung von den aktuellen Ereignissen zu finden. Es war auf Dauer wirklich mühsam und nervend, immer den unsichtbaren Babysitter für Potter zu spielen. Kurz nach dem Klingeln, öffnete Carl auch schon die Tür und begrüßte erst herzlich seine Tochter und dann Severus, bevor er sie beide hinein bat. „Schön, dass ihr beide kommen konntet." Amanda lächelte ihn an, während sie ihren Umhang auszog und an die Garderobe hängte. „Ich freue mich auch, vielen Dank für die Einladung!" Nachdem Severus Carl begrüßt hatte, hängte auch er seinen Umhang an die Garderobe.

„Was möchtet ihr denn trinken", wollte Carl wissen, als beide im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren. „Ich hätte gerne Saft, wenn du hast", meinte Amanda. Ihr Vater nickte und sah dann Severus an. „Und du?" „Wasser reicht", entgegnete Snape. „Gut, wenn du meinst. Setzt euch doch schon an den Tisch", forderte Carl seine Gäste auf, bevor er in die Küche ging, um die Getränke zu holen. Als ihr Vater den Raum verlassen hatte, griff Amanda nach Severus Hand und zog ihn zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Da sie länger als geplant arbeiten musste, hatten sie zuvor nicht richtig Zeit gehabt, sich zu begrüßen. Severus Augenbraue schoss sofort fragend in die Höhe, als sie ihn zu sich zog, doch nachdem sie ihn geküsst hatte, lächelte er ein wenig. „Wir sollten uns doch setzen...", meinte er schließlich leise und ein wenig scherzhaft. „Können wir ja gleich", meinte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Hals. Severus seufzte leise. „Was tust du da", fragte er leise, zog Amanda jedoch trotzdem zu sich, in seine Arme. „Ich sage dir richtig hallo, weil eben keine Zeit dafür war", sagte sie ganz unschuldig. „Soso", murmelte Snape, dann küsste er sie noch einmal kurz, aber sehr innig und streichelte ihr etwas über den Hals. „Dann hab ich dich jetzt auch begrüßt", raunte er dann an Amandas Ohr, bevor er wieder von ihr abließ. Er wollte nicht, dass Carl sie beide knutschend vorfand. Schon alleine der Gedanke war ihm, trotz all der Jahre, noch irgendwie unangenehm.

Amanda seufzte leise. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm noch leise zu, bevor sie sich etwas weiter von ihm löste, um sich bald setzten zu können. Severus lächelte etwas, als sie das sagte, zog sie noch einmal enger an sich und küsste sie kurz unter dem Ohr. Dann flüsterte er ihr zu, dass er sie auch liebte und ließ sie wieder los. Daraufhin setzten sie sich an den Tisch und einen kurzen Moment später kam auch schon Carl mit den Getränken und dem Essen zurück ins Zimmer. „Amanda, du bekommst natürlich auch noch ein Geschenk, aber das dann nach dem Essen." Gespielt vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihren Vater an. „Och, Dad! Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich so lange warten kann?" „Das wirst du wohl müssen, befürchte ich", meinte Carl, während er die Gläser verteilte und einschenkte. Severus bedankte sich, als ihm Carl einschenkte. Schließlich setzte sich auch Amandas Vater und wünschte seinen Gästen einen guten Appetit. So aßen sie gemeinsam und nachdem Amanda dann auch ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk ausgepackt hatte, hatte Carl noch ein anderes Anliegen: „Ich habe letzte Woche aus Spanien einen kleinen Schrank mitgebracht und ich befürchte, es hat sich ein Irrwicht dort eingenistet, würdet ihr mir vielleicht damit helfen?" „Ein Irrwicht", fragte Severus etwas verwundert und griff nach seinem Glas. Normalerweise hausten schließlich in Schränken, die man neuwertig kaufte, keine dieser Kreaturen. „Ja, es spricht alles dafür. Es ist ein kleines altes Schränkchen, etwa so groß wie ein Nachttisch und in jedem Fall lebt etwas darin." „Hm. Wenn es alt ist, dann spricht wirklich einiges dafür", entgegnete Severus. Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er fort: „Vor mir aus kann ich einmal einen Blick darauf werfen..." „Ja, das wäre sehr nett. Ich wollte es alleine nicht ausprobieren." Amanda sah ihren Vater kurz an. „Ich komme auch mit." „Gut, dann gehen wir doch gleich." Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, erhob sich Severus von seinem Platz. Carl nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Er steht im Arbeitszimmer", erklärte er und ging voraus, um Amanda und Severus den Weg zu zeigen. Schließlich im Arbeitszimmer angekommen, deutete er auf einen kleinen dunkeln Holzschrank, der leicht wackelte. „Das ist er." „Den hätte ich aber auch mitgenommen", meinte Amanda. „Er ist sehr schön." Severus sah sich den Schrank an, bevor er sich ein wenig näherte, den Zauberstab zog und ihn genauer begutachtete. „Schönes Stück, in der Tat", sagte er dann nach eingehender Betrachtung des Möbelstücks. „Ja, wenn er nicht dauernd wackeln und wandern würde, wäre er noch schöner", meinte Carl, der inzwischen auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Amanda stand etwas weiter abseits. Eigentlich konnte sie sich an diesem Abend etwas Besseres vorstellen, als einem Irrwicht zu begegnen. „Nachvollziehbar", antwortete Severus. „Also, wollen wir? Oder möchte vorher noch jemand den Raum verlassen, bevor ich dieser Kreatur den Garaus mache?" Dabei sah er vor allem Amanda fragend an, die noch etwas unschlüssig in der Gegend herumstand. Auch er selbst hatte keine große Lust, nun einen Irrwicht zu entfernen, allerdings konnte er Carls Bitte auch verstehen, es nicht tun zu wollen, wenn er alleine war. „Ja, meinetwegen können wir", meinte Carl und sah ebenfalls kurz zu seiner Tochter. Amanda schüttelte den Kopf und kam ein paar Schritte näher, immerhin war es zu dritt durchaus einfacher den Irrwicht zu verwirren, als nur zu zweit.

Snape wartete noch, bis auch Amanda ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte, dann fragte er: „Bereit?" Nachdem alle bestätigt hatten, ließ er mit einem ungesagten Alohomora das Türchen des kleinen Schränkchens aufschwingen... Der Irrwicht wendete sich zunächst einen kurzen Moment Carl zu, so dass zuerst ein offensichtlich toter David vor ihnen lag, doch dieser Anblick blieb nicht lange und der Irrwicht wandte sich zu Amanda und verwandelte sich in Lord Voldemort. Auch wenn der Irrwicht durch die unterschiedlichen Menschen offensichtlich schon verwirrt war, war Amanda durch den plötzlichen Anblick ihres toten Bruders und nun auch noch konfrontiert mit ihrer eigenen Angst so erschrocken, dass sie gar nicht mehr reagieren konnte, als der vermeintliche Voldemort immer weiter auf sie zu kam. Trotz seines eigenen Schreckens, schob sich Carl deshalb vor seine Tochter so dass er nun neben Severus direkt vor dem Irrwicht stand, der sich zunächst wieder in den toten David verwandelte. Severus Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich augenblicklich, kaum hatte er den Zauberspruch gesprochen. So war ihm auch keinerlei äußerliche Regung anzumerken, als plötzlich die Illusion eines toten Davids auf dem Fußboden lag. Als sich der Irrwicht kurz darauf auch schon in den Dunklen Lord verwandelte, verschmälerten sich Snapes Lippen ein wenig. Er war schon im Begriff, sich seinem angeblichen Meister in den Weg zu stellen, doch Carl kam ihm zuvor. Innerlich ahnte Severus schon, was nun passieren würde, denn Brown senior hatte schließlich nicht nur ein Kind und so wechselte der Irrwicht auch nur Sekunden später in eine andere Person über. Es war Amanda, die auf dem Boden lag und die Anwesenden mit entsetzten, aber toten Augen anstarrte. Auch wenn Severus mit diesem Bild schon gerechnet hatte, erfasste ihn innerlich für einen Moment das blanke Entsetzen, welches für einen Moment auch in seinen Augen aufflackerte, die starr auf den verwandelten Irrwicht gerichtet waren. Doch Sekundenbruchteile später hatte er sich wieder gefasst und schleuderte der Illusion ein kaltes _Riddikulus_ entgegen. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich augenblicklich und zeigte nun einen ansehnlichen jungen Mann mit Brille, sowie kurzen, strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren - wären da nicht die hässlichen Pusteln gewesen, die plötzlich anfingen, überall auf seiner Haut zu wachsen und aufzuplatzen. Severus Lippen schürzten sich sogleich amüsiert, als er dieses Abbild seines verhassten Feindes James Potter sah... Dieser Bastard! Das geschah im Recht! Durch Snapes Belustigung irritiert wendete sich der Irrwicht wieder Carl zu und verwandelte sich so gleich wieder in die tote Amanda. Diesmal reagierte Carl allerdings etwas gefasster und erhob seinen Zauberstab: „Riddikulus!" Daraufhin wechselte der Irrwicht seine Form in eine alte, sehr schrullig aussehende Frau, die sich auf einen Stock gestützt, irritiert im Raum umsah.

Amanda war von jedem der drei Irrwichte so erschrocken, dass sie sich noch immer nicht in die Geschehnisse einmischen konnte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schlimm werden würde. Noch bevor sich der Irrwicht von sich aus ein neues Opfer suchen konnte, ging Severus ein paar Schritte und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Carl. Sofort wechselte der Gestaltwandler wieder in die tote Amanda und keine Sekunde später wurde er auch schon wieder von Snape in eine andere Form gezwungen. Innerlich äußerst befriedigt, nun auch noch den jugendlichen Black mit Blattern übersäht vor sich stehen zu sehen, winkte Severus noch einmal wortlos mit dem Zauberstab und der nun stark verwirrte Irrwicht verpuffte zu kleinen dunkelgrauen Rauchwölkchen, die kurze Zeit später vollständig verschwunden waren.

Carl seufzte erleichtert und sah Severus an. „Vielen Dank! Das hat die Angelegenheit doch sehr vereinfacht." Auch Amanda war erleichtert, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht so freuen wie ihr Vater. Sie hatte sich an die Kommode hinter sich gelehnt und starrte gedankenverloren auf das antike Schränkchen. „Bitte", entgegnete Severus nur knapp und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Obwohl er nach außen hin völlig ruhig wirkte, musste auch er das gerade Gesehene erst einmal noch einen Moment verdauen, bevor er wieder etwas gelassener werden konnte. Er hatte gerade seinem absoluten Alptraum gegenüber gestanden.

Noch bevor Carl sie dazu auffordern konnte, verließ Amanda schweigend das Zimmer und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Kommst du auch mit zurück", wollte Carl von Severus wissen. Der folgte gerade schon Amanda mit den Augen, bevor er mit Ja antwortete. Zusammen mit Carl verließ er schließlich das Zimmer, doch als sie am Bad vorbei kamen, entschuldigte sich Snape kurz und verschwand hinter der Tür. Er brauchte jetzt einfach noch einen Moment für sich, bevor er wieder in Gesellschaft weilte und vor allem bevor er für Amanda da sein konnte, die das Ganze offenbar ziemlich mitgenommen hatte. Die saß kurze Zeit später mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Sofa, als ihr Vater das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Alles in Ordnung", wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie nickte und sah ihn an. „Ja, ich habe nur die Wirkung etwas unterschätzt. Es geht gleich wieder." Zwar hatte sie schon mit Voldemort gerechnet, aber kurz zuvor David tot zu sehen, hatte die anschließende Begegnung mit ihrer eigenen schlimmsten Angst nicht gerade vereinfacht. Langsam, da der Schreck nachließ, ärgerte Amanda sich auch darüber, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, mit etwas so simplem wie einem Irrwicht fertig zu werden, während Severus und ihr Vater das scheinbar durchaus konnten. „Ich mache mir einen Tee", sagte Amanda schließlich ruhig und stand wieder auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. Momentan konnte sie ein warmes beruhigendes Getränk ganz gut brauchen und außerdem würde ihr das einen Moment des Alleinseins verschaffen. „Machst du mir einen mit", fragte Carl Amanda, die daraufhin nur nickte und kurz darauf das Zimmer verließ. Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach. Natürlich hatte auch ihn der Anblick seiner toten Kinder sehr erschrocken, aber vielleicht war er mehr darauf vorbereitet gewesen was ihn erwarten würde, als Amanda. Zumindest machte sich Carl mehr Gedanken über die Form die Snapes Irrwicht nach dem Riddikulus-Zauber angenommen hatte, als um seine eigenen Ängste.

Severus war indes im Bad, hatte sich gerade das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen und starrte nun, auf das Waschbecken gestützt, regungslos in den Spiegel. Es war schon eine seltsame Ironie des Lebens, dachte er sich, dass er erst vor einer Weile selbst ein Irrwicht gewesen war und Longbottom in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte und heute sah er sich mit seinen eigenen Ängsten konfrontiert. Nachdem er eine knappe Minute seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war, löste sich Snape schließlich leise seufzend wieder vom Anblick seines ernsten Spiegelbildes und ging zur Tür. Es war ein Irrwicht gewesen, nichts weiter. Amanda würde nicht sterben… Nicht solange er es verhindern konnte und _diesmal_ würde er es zu verhindern wissen! Mit diesem Entschluss machte er sich schließlich auf den Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer.

Er war schon fast an der Küchentür vorbeigelaufen, als er im Augenwinkel bemerkte, dass es Amanda war, die dort gerade hantierte. So blieb er stehen und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück. Die Tür war nur halb geöffnet, deshalb schob er sie mit einer Hand vorsichtig vollends auf, um Amanda nicht aufzuschrecken. „Alles in Ordnung", fragte er dann, als die Tür fast offen war. Amanda befüllte gerade das Teesieb mit Teeblättern, als Severus sie ansprach. „Ja, sicher", meinte sie ruhig und sah ihn an. Sicherlich war ihr anzusehen, dass noch nicht alles wieder vollkommen in Ordnung war. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und kam ein paar Schritte näher, bis er neben ihr stand. „Das Gefühl habe ich aber nicht", sagte er dann mit ruhiger und etwas gedämpfter Stimme. Sie legte den Löffel zur Seite und schloss die Teedose. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich keine wirkliche Hilfe war." „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." „Doch, ich finde schon. Ich habe mich viel zu sehr einschüchtern lassen, dabei wusste ich ja, was auf mich zukommt. Zumindest fast", schränkte Amanda schließlich noch leise ein, bevor sie die Dose zurück an ihren Platz stellte. „Es ist noch einmal etwas anderes, wenn man es sieht. Man kann sich nicht gänzlich vorbereiten..." Severus sah sie an. „So anders war es bei dir und meinem Vater scheinbar nicht", meinte Amanda und wich seinem Blick aus.** 23 kB/s** „Denkst du wirklich, mir hat das, was ich gesehen habe, nichts ausgemacht", wollte Snape daraufhin wissen, allerdings ohne einen Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Nein, natürlich nicht, sonst hättest du es ja nicht gesehen, aber offensichtlich konntest du besser damit umgehen." „Das ist alles eine Sache des Trainings, im richtigen Moment einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren." „Das mag sein", antwortete Amanda nur ruhig und goss das inzwischen kochende Wasser über die Teeblätter.

Severus seufzte ein wenig. Irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl, an Amanda heranzukommen und er wusste auch langsam nicht mehr, was er tun oder sagen sollte, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer... Offenbar ist es dir ja gerade lieber, nicht über die ganze Sache zu reden", sagte er dann ruhig und ohne Vorwurf, denn er fühlte sich schließlich auch oft genug in solch einer Situation. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging Richtung Tür. Kurz sah Amanda ihm nach. Sie wusste ja selber nicht, was sie groß dazu sagen sollte. Zwar tat es ihr leid, Severus einfach so gehen zu lassen, aber sie konnte auch nicht genügend Kraft aufbringen, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ihr Schreck saß scheinbar doch tiefer, als sie zunächst gedacht hatte. So ließ Amanda sich Zeit damit, das Geschirr aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und auf das Tablett zu stellen. Severus fragte sich indes auf dem Rückweg, ob es nun wirklich richtig gewesen war, Amanda alleine zu lassen, doch andererseits wusste er es nur zu gut von sich selbst, dass Alleinsein manchmal ganz hilfreich war, um einer Situation wieder ein wenig den Schrecken zu nehmen. Noch ein wenig über alles nachdenkend betrat er schließlich das Wohnzimmer.

Auch Carl hatte gerade seinen Gedanken nachgehangen, als Snape den Raum betrat, so dass er ihn im ersten Moment nur schweigend ansah. „Vielen Dank noch mal", sagte er dann erneut ruhig. „Kein Problem", erwiderte Severus daraufhin nur. Es entging ihm nicht, dass auch Carl recht nachdenklich war und sich auch hier die Situation nicht gerade viel einfacher gestaltete. „Ein paar Kollegen haben sich neulich wieder darüber unterhalten", sagte Carl nun das Thema wechselnd. „Ist dieser Hippogreif, der in Hogwarts einen Schüler angegriffen hat, wirklich so gefährlich? Ich denke mir immer, dass er dann ja nicht im Unterricht eingesetzt worden wäre, oder?" Snape war von diesem plötzlichen Themawechsel kurz ein wenig irritiert, doch nach kurzem Nachdenken antwortete er schließlich: „Hippogreife im Allgemeinen sind nicht ungefährlich. Allerdings lag es wohl weniger am Tier, als an Malfoy, dass es ihn angegriffen hat. Er wird es nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt haben, dieser Schwachkopf. Das allerdings interessiert Lucius wiederum herzlich wenig..." „Dass Hippogreife allgemein nicht sonderlich freundlich sind war mir auch klar", meinte Carl. „Hm, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Lucius Malfoy das nicht so interessiert." Severus lächelte kurz. „Ja", sagte er dann knapp. „Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" „Solange ich nicht antworten muss..." „Nun, an sich würde die Frage ja sonst keinen Sinn machen", meinte Carl bevor er fort fuhr: „Wer waren die beiden Jungen bei deinem Irrwicht?"

Severus langsam wieder gelöste Miene versteinerte sich bei dieser Frage erneut und verfinsterte sich zudem ein wenig. „Keine meiner Schüler", antwortete er schließlich nur knapp, fügte allerdings in Gedanken noch hinzu, dass es ihm jedoch ein großes Vergnügen bereiten würde, wenn dem so wäre. Gerade wollte Carl etwas erwidern, als Amanda wieder den Raum betrat und so brachte er nur ein kurzes „A ha" hervor. Amanda hingegen stellte das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch ab und setzte sich. „Möchtest du auch", wollte sie von Severus wissen, während sie das Geschirr auf den Tisch stellte. „Ja, gern", sagte dieser noch ein wenig frostig, auch wenn er mehr als froh war, dass Amanda dieses Gespräch zwischen ihm und Carl unterbrochen hatte. Dann ging er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie, versucht, sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Amanda schenkte allen Tee ein und nachdem sie sich selbst noch etwas Milch genommen hatte, lehnte sie sich mit ihrer Tasse im Sofa etwas zurück.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt wie es momentan bei Felonwood läuft", sprach ihr Vater sie an. „Ganz gut, wie immer eigentlich. Es wird langsam Frühling und den Leuten fällt irgendwie beim Putzen ein, was sie noch alles an Zaubertrankzutaten brauchen, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Das macht sich schließlich durchaus gut in der Kasse", berichtete Amanda ruhig und sah dabei ihren Vater an. Severus hörte derweil der Unterhaltung zu und trank ein wenig von seinem Tee. Er war froh, gerade nicht mehr Mittelpunkt eines Gesprächs zu sein, bis er sich endgültig wieder beruhigt hatte. Amanda und Carl unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Felonwood und einige Familienmitglieder, so dass sie Severus unbewusst noch etwas mehr Zeit gaben, sich wieder zu finden. Der hatte mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen seine Mitte gefunden und lehnte sich, nachdem er seine Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, im Sofa zurück. Da Amanda recht dicht neben ihm saß, legte er der Bequemlichkeit halber und auch weil er ihr irgendwie gerade etwas näher sein wollte, seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne hinter ihr. „Hat sich David bei dir gemeldet", wollte Carl von seiner Tochter einen Moment später wissen. Diese schüttelte darauf den Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich kriegt er das mal wieder nicht auf die Reihe, oder er hat vergessen, dass es uns auch noch gibt", meinte sie grinsend. „Aber an deinen Geburtstag hat er gedacht?" „Das schon, aber nur gerade so und ein Geschenk bekomme ich später, irgendwann, mit etwas Glück." Carl musste daraufhin kurz lachen. „Oh je, na von mir hat er das nicht." „Das würde ich jetzt auch behaupten", sagte Amanda schmunzelnd. „Das hoffe ich." Dann erhob er sich. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte er und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Bad.

Amanda seufzte leise und lehnte sich etwas an Severus. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur müde und erschöpft von der anstrengenden Arbeitswoche und deswegen hatte sie der Irrwicht so mitgenommen. Snape streichelte ihr daraufhin sanft etwas durch die Haare. „Müde", wollte er dann leise von ihr wissen? „Ja, ein wenig. Es war doch eine ziemlich arbeitsreiche Woche." „Willst du nach Hause?" „Ja, das ist vielleicht besser, bevor ich nachher noch einschlafe hier." „Gut. Dann lass uns gleich gehen." Amanda nickte und als ihr Vater einen Augenblick später wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah ihn an. „Ich befürchte wir wollen los, ich bin furchtbar müde und bevor ich noch während wir uns unterhalten einschlafe, sollte ich doch besser vorher ins Bett gehen." Carl musste kurz lachen. „Das ist natürlich schade, aber du hast Recht. Inzwischen bist du auch ein wenig zu groß, um auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen und dich von mir ins Bett bringen zu lassen." Amanda stimmte ihm zu und ging dann in den Flur, um sich anzuziehen. Severus folgte ihr. Nachdem sie beide ihre Umhänge angezogen und sich von Carl Brown verabschiedet hatten, apparierten sie zu Amandas Haus, welches sie einen Moment später betraten. Amanda zog ihren Umhang aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Nun, mit Severus alleine und in der Ruhe ihres Hauses, beschlich sie langsam wieder das unangenehme Gefühl, welches sie seit der Begegnung mit dem Irrwicht verfolgte und wovon ihr Vater sie zuvor einigermaßen abgelenkt hatte. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Ich muss die Küche ohnehin noch zum Aufräumen bewegen und wo ich schon mal dort bin..." Sie sah Severus fragend an. „Nein danke, gerade nicht", entgegnete dieser. „Kann ich dir irgendwas helfen?" „Nein, danke. Wenn man es einmal angestoßen hat, räumt es ja von alleine, nur heute Morgen war ich zu hektisch und dann hätte auch die Küche danach so ausgesehen. Setz dich doch ins Wohnzimmer oder geh schon nach oben, wie es dir lieber ist." „Na ja, eher wie es dir lieber ist. Willst du gleich ins Bett, oder noch etwas ins Wohnzimmer?" „Ich glaube schlafen kann ich noch nicht gleich", meinte sie ruhig. „Also gut. Dann warte ich im Wohnzimmer", sagte Severus, küsste sie dann kurz auf die Schläfe und ging dann voraus. Amanda nickte und ging schließlich in die Küche, um schnell selbst einige Dinge an ihren Platz zu räumen und dann das Geschirr mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs zum Abwaschen zu bewegen. So war sie nur wenige Minuten nach Severus im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihm. Der legte sogleich wieder den Arm um sie, als sie wieder bei ihm war, denn er hatte schon bei ihrer Ankunft gespürt, dass Amanda die Sache mit dem Irrwicht noch immer stark beschäftigte. Er hoffte, dass er ihr wenigstens so etwas Gutes tun konnte, wenn sie schon nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollte. Amanda kuschelte sich dichter an Severus und seufzte leise. Eine Weile saßen sie so schweigend auf dem Sofa, bevor sie das Wort ergriff: „Ich wollte dich vorhin eigentlich gar nicht weg schicken, tut mir leid. Ich wusste nur nicht was ich noch sagen sollte." „Du hast mich ja auch nicht weggeschickt", antwortete er leise. „Ich bin freiwillig gegangen..." „Ja, aber eigentlich wollte ich das gar nicht so." Sie seufzte erneut. „Vielleicht war ich einfach zu müde, um mit so einem blöden Irrwicht fertig zu werden", meinte Amanda etwas finster. „Zumindest wäre das eine einigermaßen gute Ausrede." Severus schmunzelte ein wenig, dann antwortete er. „Das wäre ein plausibler Grund." „Wieso lachst du jetzt", wollte sie etwas irritiert wissen. „Ich finde es ist eher eine Ausrede." „Das finde ich nicht. Und deshalb schmunzle ich auch. Weil du zwanghaft versuchst, dein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen... Dabei kannst du jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr daran ändern." Amanda löste sich von Severus, um ihn anzusehen. „Es geht doch gar nicht um rechtfertigen! Es ärgert mich einfach, dass ich das nicht konnte und da ist es doch vollkommen egal, ob ich daran etwas ändern kann oder nicht", entgegnete sie leicht gereizt. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie so reagierte. „Wenn es nur darum geht, dann solltest du dich schon zweimal nicht ärgern. _Das_ lässt sich im Hinblick auf die Zukunft schließlich ändern", entgegnete er dann ruhig und sachlich. „Trotzdem kann es mich doch stören oder?" „Natürlich", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur noch und stand dann auf. „Ich hole mir etwas zu trinken... Willst du auch was?" Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, was Amanda betraf schon wieder in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein, was ihn hilflos machte und er hasste es, hilflos zu sein. „Nein, danke." Ganz verstand Amanda auch nicht, wieso sie heute so aneinander vorbeiredeten. „Hm." Severus nickte kurz, dann ging er in die Küche. Er war in solchen Dingen auch mehr als ratlos und hoffte nur, dass sich diese Stimmung nicht noch auf den nächsten Tag ausdehnen würde.

Amanda hatte keine Idee wie sie Severus ihr Problem klar machen sollte, da sie selbst nicht genau wusste, warum sie die Geschichte so sehr störte. Nachdenklich wartete sie darauf, dass er wieder kam. Kurze Zeit später war Snape mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück und setzte sich wieder neben sie. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er erneut ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Amanda seufzte leise. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht die Stimmung verderben. Ich hatte einfach Angst bei dem Irrwicht - hm ja natürlich hatte ich das. Dann hab ich mich noch geärgert und zusätzlich bin ich noch etwas müde. Irgendwie war da nicht mehr viel mit Unbeschwertheit." „Schon gut. Ich mache dir schließlich keinen Vorwurf", entgegnete Severus. Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er fort. „Diese Irrwicht-Geschichte war der allgemeinen Stimmung leider ziemlich abträglich und ist es immer noch, habe ich das Gefühl." Er sah sie fragend an, als ob er wissen wollte, ob sie noch weiter und tiefergehender darüber reden wollte. „Ein wenig ja." Amanda sah ihn etwas unsicher an, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser, da nun immerhin alles klar ausgesprochen war. Severus nahm sie vorsichtig wieder in den Arm, dann fragte er: „Und was kann ich dagegen tun?" Sie rutsche enger zu ihm und drückte sich in seine Umarmung. „Es reicht doch, dass du da bist." „Wenn das reicht, dann ist ja gut", sagte er leise und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Aber natürlich. Wollen wir gleich ins Bett gehen?" „Ja, können wir, wenn du willst." „Ja, sonst würde ich nicht fragen." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Komm, lass uns gehen", meinte sie, stand langsam auf und hielt Severus die Hand hin. Er nahm sie und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ja..." Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben und nachdem beide im Badezimmer gewesen waren, gingen sie ins Bett und so fand der Abend doch noch einen friedlichen Abschluss.


	31. Getrübter Ferienbeginn

**Kapitel 31**

**~ Getrübter Ferienbeginn ~**

Inzwischen war es Sommer geworden und in Hogwarts würden bald die Ferien beginnen, doch in diesem Jahr war Amandas Freude darauf ein wenig getrübt. Vor einigen Tagen hatte Severus ihr geschrieben, dass er momentan etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und es besser wäre, wenn sie sich erst einmal nicht sehen würden. Im Tagespropheten hatte Amanda gelesen, dass Sirius Black zunächst in Hogwarts gefasst werden konnte, dann aber auf unbekanntem Weg entkommen war. Zwar konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass Severus das nicht sehr begeistert hatte, aber der alleinige Grund für seine schlechte Stimmung konnte das doch kaum sein, dachte sie. Eigentlich wäre Amanda gerne für Severus da gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass wenn er sie darum bat, Zeit für sich zu haben, es besser war, ihm diese auch zu geben. Dennoch wollte sie ihm etwas Gutes tun und da ihr gemeinsamer Urlaub im vergangenen Jahr so schön und erholsam gewesen war, sah sich Amanda nun nach einem passenden Urlaubsort um. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie etwas gefunden hatte, welches die nötige Ruhe und Erholung versprach, doch etwa eine Woche nachdem sie Severus Brief erhalten hatte, verfasste sie schließlich eine Antwort an ihn und der Umschlag war, als sie ihn schließlich ihrer Eule übergab und wegschickte, etwas dicker als gewöhnlich.

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich hoffe, du kannst genügend Zeit für dich finden und dass es dir besser geht. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen nach einer anderen möglichen Erholungsmöglichkeit umgesehen, die Vorschläge, hab ich mit in den Umschlag gelegt. Du kannst ja, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, gucken, ob dir etwas gefällt und mir dann Bescheid sagen. Es eilt aber nicht, also lass dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Amanda_

Severus hatte die letzten Tage seine Räume nur noch verlassen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Der Ärger und die maßlose Enttäuschung darüber, dass Black nun doch wieder entkommen war, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass Potter, seine Freunde und Lupin etwas damit zu tun hatten, doch beweisen konnte er es nicht und das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr. Amandas Brief riss ihn allerdings ein wenig aus seiner Lethargie und er wunderte sich, warum er so dick war. Als er ihn öffnete und las, wurde er auch recht schnell aufgeklärt warum. Als er geendet hatte, warf er den Brief leise seufzend vor sich auf den Tisch und starrte ihn eine Weile gedankenverloren an. Dann beugte er sich doch wieder vor und griff nach den drei beigefügten Broschüren. Zwei davon waren Theater- und Orchester-Spielpläne und die dritte zeigte auf der Vorderseite ein kleines Haus im Grünen. Diese blätterte Severus als erstes durch. Es war ein hübsches Haus, an der Küste Irlands… Ob Amanda schon gebucht hatte? Eigentlich fühlte er sich momentan gar nicht nach Urlaub und nach Gesellschaft, doch andererseits konnte er sich auch nicht ewig verstecken und sich vor Amanda verschließen.

Noch einmal betrachtete Snape die Broschüren in seinen Händen, bevor er sie wieder zur Seite legte, aufstand und ein bisschen durchs Zimmer ging.

Bis zum Abend wusste er noch nicht, was er Amanda zurück schreiben sollte und so blieb der Brief bis zum nächsten Tag unbeantwortet. Nachmittags raffte sich Severus dann allerdings auf, ihr ein paar Zeilen zurück zu schreiben und sich bei ihr zu bedanken, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn aus seinem Tief zu holen. Er schrieb ihr jedoch auch, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen würde, um über alles nachzudenken.

Amanda seufzte leise, nachdem sie Severus Brief gelesen hatte. Viel besser schien es ihm ja noch nicht zu gehen. Dadurch, dass sie nicht wusste, was genau geschehen war und ihn so sehr beschäftigte, machte sich Amanda schon recht viele Gedanken und Sorgen und sie hoffte, dass Severus bald wieder zu seiner Ruhe zurückfinden würde. Aber sie würde ihn nicht drängen und genau das schrieb sie auch in ihrer Antwort; er solle sich so viel Zeit nehmen wie er brauche, dass noch nichts fest wäre und es auch kein Problem wäre, wenn er keine Lust zu einem Urlaub hätte.

In der Zeit, in der sein Brief zu Amanda unterwegs gewesen war und deren Antwort wieder nach Hogwarts, hatte Severus noch einige Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken. Mittlerweile, als er Amandas Brief erhielt, hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, dass es nichts nützen würde, weiterhin Trübsal über diese verpasste Gelegenheit zu blasen. Hatte er sich nicht schon vor Jahren dafür entschieden, sich seiner unerwiderten Liebe Lily gegenüber abzunabeln? Er hatte jetzt Amanda und mit ihr verband ihn mittlerweile weit mehr, als nur eine Schuljungen-Schwärmerei, die nie die Chance hatte, mehr zu werden. Mit Lily verband ihn nur noch seine Schuld - die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Leise seufzend und sich diese Gedanken erneut in Erinnerung rufend, setzte sich Snape an seinen Schreibtisch, um Amanda postwendend zu antworten. Es würde ihm sicherlich gut tun, dachte er sich, ein paar Tage allein mit Amanda in Irlands Einsamkeit zu verbringen, um wieder ganz auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukehren. Deshalb schrieb er ihr, dass er sich mittlerweile entschieden hatte und er sich über ein paar Tage Urlaub mit ihr freuen würde. Außerdem wollte er von ihr wissen, welchen Zeitraum der Ferien sie dafür genau ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Amanda hatte sich sehr über Severus Zusage gefreut und glücklicherweise war das Haus, welches sie ins Auge gefasst hatte, auch tatsächlich schon Mitte Juli für eine Woche frei. So saßen sie und Severus nun an ihrem ersten Urlaubsabend gemeinsam beim Abendessen auf der Terrasse ihres Häuschens und blickten über das Meer.

Zum Ferienbeginn hatten sie sich das erste Mal nach längerer Zeit wieder gesehen und es war Amanda durchaus aufgefallen, dass Severus ruhiger und nachdenklicher war als gewöhnlich. In der Zwischenzeit aber hatte sich dieser Umstand immer weiter gebessert, so dass sie an diesem Abend den Eindruck hatte, dass es ihm seit langem wieder einmal wirklich gut ging. „Schön, dass du dich für diesen Urlaub entschieden hast", sagte Amanda lächelnd und sah Severus an. Er lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Ja, das war eine gute Entscheidung", antwortete er dann, denn er selbst war rückblickend mindestens genauso froh, dass er sich dafür entschieden hatte. „Das finde ich auch." Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Wir waren noch gar nicht am Meer, gehen wir gleich noch? Ich muss doch wissen wie kalt es ist", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Können wir machen, sobald wir mit essen fertig sind." „Ich dachte nun auch nicht vorher", sagte Amanda und so aßen sie in Ruhe zu Ende und nachdem alles Geschirr zurück im Haus war, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Meer. Dort angekommen ließ Severus erst einmal seinen Blick schweifen. Er war froh, dass außer ihnen niemand hier war, denn es war ein recht abgelegenes Stück Strand, welches in der Nähe ihres Domizils war.

„Es sieht schon mal nicht sehr warm aus", kommentierte Amanda das Meer, welches recht hohen Wellengang hatte. „Da kann ich dir nur Recht geben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Temperatur heute noch austesten möchte... Du?" „Doch, austesten schon, aber nicht schwimmen gehen", meinte Amanda grinsend und ging weiter auf das Wasser zu. „Wenn du meinst...", grinste Snape ein wenig und sah ihr dabei zu. Er selbst zog es lieber vor, sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Felsen zu setzen und das Meer erst einmal nur zu betrachten.

Amanda zog dagegen kurz vor dem Wasser ihre Sandalen aus und machte einige Schritte durch die Brandung. Es war wirklich recht kühl und gerade zweifelte sie daran, ob sie sich überhaupt mal hier ins Wasser trauen würde. Mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand, kam sie zu Severus zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. „Durchaus kühl." „Vielleicht ist es unter Tage angenehmer...", gab Snape daraufhin zu bedenken, denn immerhin war es mittlerweile Abend und auch die Lufttemperatur nicht mehr die wärmste. „Hoffentlich, sonst wird das kein Badeurlaub für mich." „Ich denke, der Urlaub wird auch ohne Baden schön", lächelte er sie ein wenig an. Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Da bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher." „Schön. Wollen wir noch etwas am Strand entlanglaufen, oder lieber hier sitzen bleiben?" „Lieber noch ein Stück gehen nach dem tollen Essen." „Gut. Das ist mir auch lieber", stimmte Severus Amanda zu und erhob sich dann wieder von seinem Platz. Dann hielt er ihr die Hand hin, um auch sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Amanda nahm sein Angebot an, so dass sie schließlich Hand in Hand den Strand entlang liefen.

Nach einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang und nachdem sie noch den Sonnenuntergang ein wenig beobachtet hatten, kehrten sie schließlich in der Dämmerung wieder zu ihrem Feriendomizil zurück. „Wenn wir heute Nacht nicht gut schlafen, dann weiß ich auch nicht", sagte Snape mit einem leichten Grinsen, als sie das Haus betraten. „Nach dieser exzessiven Frischluftzufuhr..." „Dann könnte es höchstens noch an dem neuen Bett liegen", wendete Amanda ein. „Aber viel andere Gründe gibt es da eher nicht." „Denkst du, das wird einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf dein Schlafverhalten haben?" Er zog sie ein wenig an sich und sah ihr in die Augen, als die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen war. Sie grinste und sah ihn ebenfalls an. „Das kommt wohl ganz darauf an." „Auf was denn", wollte er von ihr wissen und sah sie ein wenig süffisant lächelnd an. „Auf die Menge an Ablenkung, würde ich sagen", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. „Und was genau fällt in diese Begriffskategorie", fragte Severus raunend weiter, während er Amanda noch etwas näher an sich zog und seine Lippen ihrem Ohr näherte. „So einige Dinge", meinte sie leise, dicht an seinem Hals. „Nennen sie mir Beispiele, Miss Brown...", raunte Snape weiter und fuhr dabei schon mit sanftem Druck über ihren Rücken, während er genießerisch ihren Atem auf seinem Hals registrierte. „Küssen, deine Hände, nur als Beispiele", antwortete sie ebenso gedämpft. „Ich denke, dem muss ich noch etwas tiefer auf den Grund gehen", entgegnete Severus daraufhin, während seine Lippen an Amandas Hals, unter ihrem Ohr sanft entlang strichen. Tief atmete er anschließend ihren Duft ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war wunderschön, mit ihr im Arm hier zu stehen... Daraufhin seufzte Amanda leise, während ein Kribbeln ihren Rücken entlang wanderte und sie mit ihrer Hand sanft durch seinen Nacken fuhr. „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", flüsterte Snape schließlich, denn langsam stand ihm dann doch der Sinn nach mehr Bequemlichkeit. „Das ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Amanda ebenfalls, nahm dann seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Severus folgte bereitwillig und als sie angekommen waren, zog er sie erneut in seine Arme und küsste sie innig und lange.

Amanda seufzte, fuhr seinen Rücken entlang und machte sich daran, seine Robe zu öffnen. „Das ist schon mal ziemlich gute Ablenkung", sagte sie schließlich leise in sein Ohr und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die Stelle Hals darunter. Snape brummte leise und zustimmend, während seine Hände unter ihr Oberteil und seine Lippen über ihren Hals glitten. Das war es allerdings, dachte er sich. Es dauerte einen Moment doch schließlich schob Amanda Severus die Robe von den Schultern. Daraufhin küsste sie zärtlich die dünne Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein, während sie mit einer Hand über seinen entblößten Oberkörper strich. Er seufzte leise und genüsslich, als sie ihn so berührte. Nun, da er schon fast völlig nackt war, wollte auch er mehr von Amandas Körper haben und zog ihr deshalb das Shirt über den Kopf. Kurz darauf fiel auch noch ihr Rock zu Boden... Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich, während sie ihn mit sich auf das Bett zog.


	32. Eine besondere Überraschung

**Kapitel 32**

**~ Eine besondere Überraschung ~**

Zwei Tage später war Severus ungewöhnlich früh und äußerst vorsichtig aufgestanden und hatte sich leise aus dem Haus gestohlen, um Amanda nicht zu wecken. Er hatte für heute etwas Besonderes geplant und dazu musste er noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen. Damit Amanda ihn jedoch nicht vermisste, hatte er ihr ein paar Zeilen geschrieben, und sie auf den gedeckten Frühstückstisch gelegt. Darin kündigte er ihr an, bald wieder zurück zu sein, um mit ihr zu frühstücken. Wie versprochen kehrte er auch wieder zu einem Zeitpunkt zurück, bei dem sie normalerweise begannen, morgens zu essen. Tatsächlich war Amanda, als sie ganz alleine aufgewacht war zunächst irritiert gewesen, doch nachdem sie den kleinen Zettel gelesen hatte, war sie beruhigt, wenn auch nicht weniger verwundert. So zog sie sich in aller Ruhe an und als sie gerade den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen hatte, kam Severus wieder zurück. „Hey", begrüßte sie ihn und stand vom Tisch auf, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. „Wo warst du denn?" „Hallo", begrüßte er sie und küsste sie kurz. „Das... bleibt bis heute Abend mein Geheimnis", grinste er dann unergründlich. „Hast du schon angefangen mit essen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Wie Geheimnis? Das geht ja wohl überhaupt nicht", protestierte Amanda schmunzelnd. „Und ob das geht", grinste Severus ein wenig diabolisch, dann setzte er sich an den Tisch. „Aber bis heute Abend ist doch viel zu lange", meinte sie und trat hinter Severus, um ihn zu umarmen. „Das ist ganz schön gemein", sagte Amanda dann dicht bei seinem Ohr. „Ich weiß...", antwortete dieser und nahm sich ganz gelassen ein Brötchen. „Setz dich. Du wirst es aushalten bis heute Abend." Sie seufzte und ließ von ihm ab, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Sagst du." Severus schmunzelte. „Ich weiß es. Außerdem wäre es nur noch halb so schön, wenn ich es dir verraten würde, oder nicht?" Er bestrich währenddessen sein Brötchen mit Marmelade. Sie grummelte kurz vor sich hin und griff dann ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen. „Da sage ich jetzt besser nichts dazu", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Snape lachte kurz. „Ja... Behalt es für dich", grinste er dann ein wenig schelmisch und begann zu essen.

Beide verlebten anschließend noch einen schönen und entspannten Tag zusammen, auch wenn sich Amanda des Öfteren einmal fragen musste, was nun Severus für eine Überraschung vorbereitet hatte und dieser wiederum manchmal mit seiner inneren Unruhe zu kämpfen hatte, weil er nicht genau wusste, ob Amanda seine Pläne für den Abend gutheißen würde. Als die Stunde der Wahrheit näher rückte, stand Snape gerade in der kleinen Küche des Hauses und packte einen kleinen Korb mit Leckereien zusammen.

Eigentlich hatte Amanda gerade ein Buch gelesen auf der Terrasse, doch als Severus ins Haus ging und längere Zeit nicht wieder kam, stand sie auf, um nachzusehen, was er tat. Neugierig betrat sie die Küche und sah ihm bei seinen Vorbereitungen zu. „Was machst du denn da", wollte sie wissen. „Das siehst du doch. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten einpacken, damit wir bei unserem kleinen Ausflug nicht verhungern." Er grinste sie verheißungsvoll an, verriet jedoch nicht mehr. „Hm. A ha ein Ausflug, soso..." Inzwischen hatte Amanda immer mehr Schwierigkeiten sich vorzustellen, was Severus sich ausgedacht hatte, was sie natürlich umso neugieriger machte. „Dann geh ich wohl besser wieder nach draußen", meinte sie und drehte sich zum Gehen. „Wieso nach draußen? Du kannst dich fertig machen... Es geht nämlich gleich los", sagte er dann und legte noch die zwei Weingläser in den Korb, die er gerade sorgsam unzerbrechlich gezaubert hatte. Amanda drehte sich um. „Ich bin doch fertig, oder soll ich mir noch etwas anderes anziehen?" „Wenn du fertig bist, dann ist gut. Ich muss noch einmal kurz ins Schlafzimmer, dann können wir gehen." Daraufhin verschwand er noch einmal kurz, kam aber wenig später wieder zurück. „Also... Wollen wir?" Er lächelte ein wenig, doch innerlich fühlte er sich gerade nicht mehr so gelöst, wie er nach außen hin vorgab. „Meinetwegen gerne." Amanda lächelte ihn an. Sie war sehr gespannt, wo sie nun hingehen würden. „Schön, dann komm!" Daraufhin nahm er den Korb und ging mit ihr zusammen aus dem Haus. Dort reichte er ihr schließlich die Hand, um zu apparieren. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie ihn skeptisch fragend an, nahm dann aber seine Hand. „Ich bin sehr gespannt", meinte sie noch leise. Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben, dachte sich Snape noch, lächelte aber nur kurz. Dann nahm er Amandas Hand und apparierte. Sie erschienen wieder an einem kleinen, unbefestigten und von Büschen gesäumten Weg, auf dessen Bergseite eine Felswand empor ragte. „So... Ich dachte, wir gehen noch ein Stück. Es ist nicht mehr weit..." Noch immer ihre Hand haltend ging er einen Schritt und wartete, bis sie ihm folgte.

Kurz sah sich Amanda um, bevor sie ihm folgte. „Wo sind wir", wollte sie ruhig von ihm wissen. Ohne zu zögern beantwortete Severus ihre Frage, während sie den Weg weitergingen, der schließlich an einer hübschen Burgruine mit schöner Aussicht endete. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon recht tief und sendete ihre letzten Strahlen über das alte Gemäuer. „Ich dachte, wir verbringen die nächste Stunde hier oben auf dieser Mauer... Man hat einen wunderbaren Blick über das Land von hier aus...", sagte Snape schließlich, als sie an einem breiten Mauerstück angekommen waren, das noch von der untergehenden Sonne beschienen wurde. Amanda lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ja, sehr gerne. Wie hast du das hier gefunden? Es ist sehr schön!" „Ich war hier einmal in den Ferien. Ist schon sehr lange her. Noch vor deiner Zeit", beantwortete er ihre Frage, breitete dann auf der Mauer eine Decke aus, welche er eingepackt hatte und setzte sich. Da die Sonne den ganzen Tag auf das Gemäuer geschienen hatte, gab es nun noch eine angenehme Wärme ab. „Na das ist ja wirklich schon ganz lange her", sagte Amanda lachend und setzte sich dann zu ihm. „Ja, allerdings." Severus lächelte ein wenig. „Hast du Durst?" „Ein wenig." Amanda ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen und seufzte leise. Es war wirklich sehr schön hier. „Dann werde ich wohl mal die Flasche Wein öffnen, die ich eingepackt habe", entgegnete Severus. Kurz darauf füllte er auch schon die beiden mitgebrachten Gläser. „Bitte sehr...", sagte er schließlich und reichte Amanda eines davon, während er sich selbst das andere nahm. „Danke." Sie nahm ihm das Glas ab. „Und? Auf was trinken wir?" „Sagen wir... Auf einen weiterhin schönen Urlaub..." Er sah sie ein wenig fragend an, ob sie damit einverstanden war. „Ja, das sollten wir wohl auch schaffen." Lächelnd stieß sie mit ihm an, bevor sie einen Schluck Wein trank. „Ich denke auch", entgegnete er lächelnd und trank dann einen Schluck, nachdem er auch angestoßen hatte. Doch innerlich war er sich ob seiner Worte nicht so ganz sicher im Moment.  
Gemeinsam saßen sie noch eine Weile auf der Mauer und verfolgten die Sonne, wie sie langsam und mit einem wunderschönen Farbenspiel hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Als sie gerade noch die letzten Strahlen über das Land schickte, stellte Severus die mittlerweile leere Weinflasche und die Gläser zurück in den Korb, bevor er sich wieder an Amanda wandte. „Komm... Ich will dir noch etwas zeigen, bevor es ganz dunkel ist." „Noch etwas? Gut, wo denn?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Komm", sagte Snape noch einmal und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Dann führte er sie ein wenig durch die alte Ruine, bis sie an einer Stelle angekommen waren, von der etwas in die Höhe führte, das aussah, wie eine alte, sehr verwitterte Treppe. „Da hinauf", sagte er schließlich und ließ sie an sich vorbeigehen. Kurz sah sie ihn Stirn runzelnd an, ging dann aber doch an ihm vorbei und machte sich vorsichtig daran, die alte Treppe zu erklimmen. Severus folgte ihr und noch bevor sie ganz oben war, zückte er unauffällig und von Amanda unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab und vollzog zwei ungesagte Zaubersprüche. Oben angekommen blieb er seitlich hinter ihr stehen und wartete einfach ab, auch wenn ihm das gerade wirklich schwer fiel. Er musste gerade all seine Beherrschungskünste aufbieten, um Amanda nicht spüren zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich gerade war.

Oben angekommen sah Amanda sich zunächst ein wenig um. Es war nur eine recht kleine Plattform auf der sie nun mit Severus stand, aber dennoch brauchte sie einen Moment, bis sie das Licht vor sich entdeckte. Es kam aus einem Raum vor ihnen, der einmal unter der Plattform gelegen haben musste und dem nun die Decke fehlte. Das Licht ließ Amanda einen Schritt näher treten und schließlich erkennen, was es zu bedeuten hatte: Dort unten stand in großen, scheinbar aus Kerzen geformten Buchstaben: _Willst du mich heiraten, Amanda?_ Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie überhaupt begriff, was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hatte und dann noch einen ganzen Augenblick länger, bis sie zu irgendeiner Handlung im Stande war. Nicht dass sie einen Moment an ihrer Antwort gezweifelt hätte, nur war sie viel zu überwältigt, als das sie sich hätte von dem Anblick vor sich lösen können. So bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich langsam zu Severus umdrehte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Severus stand die ganze Zeit neben ihr und hatte mittlerweile, nachdem sie den Schriftzug entdeckt hatte, ein kleines Schächtelchen aus seinen Roben gezogen, in dem die Ringe waren. Er wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so schlecht gefühlt hatte, denn ihm war speiübel vor Nervosität und Angst. Er hatte Angst davor, dass Amanda seinen Antrag ablehnen könnte und so zogen sich die Sekunden, bis sie sich schließlich überhaupt einmal zu ihm umdrehte, für ihn äußerst qualvoll in die Länge. Was würde er tun, wenn sie nun nein sagte? Unsicher und bittend, mit einem Blick, den Amanda noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte, sah er sie an. Er hoffte inständig, nur ein kleines Wort aus ihrem Mund zu hören, und das war _Ja_.

Als Amanda sich ganz umgedreht hatte, entdeckte sie die Ringe in Severus Hand, was sie gleichzeitig zum Lächeln und zum Weinen brachte. Schließlich sah sie Severus an und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals so unsicher gesehen zu haben. Da sie das auf keinen Fall länger mit ansehen wollte, gab sie ihm die Antwort, auf die er so verzweifelt wartete. „Ja. Natürlich", sagte Amanda nickend und mit etwas brüchiger Stimme, während ihr einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Als er diese erlösenden Worte hörte, seufzte Severus leise aber hörbar, denn in diesem Moment fiel eine tonnenschwere Last von ihm und löste sich in unermessliches Glück auf. Sie hatte wirklich ja gesagt! Er musste es ein paar Mal für sich wiederholen, bevor es gänzlich seinen Verstand erreicht hatte, was sich schließlich in einem Lächeln äußerte. Dann sagte er leise und mit für ihn ungewöhnlich zittriger Stimme: „Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Menschen..." Vorsichtig nahm er daraufhin ihre Hand in seine und stellte dann das Kästchen mit den Ringen auf das Geländer, bevor er ihm Amandas Ring entnahm und ihr ihn ansteckte. Danach sah er ihr erneut in die Augen. Noch immer konnte er dieses unermessliche Glück, welches er gerade fühlte, nicht fassen. War das alles wirklich real?

Amanda zitterte etwas, während Severus ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht und auch sie konnte nicht ganz glauben, was gerade passierte. Träumte sie nur sehr gut? Als Severus ihr in die Augen sah, lächelte sie sanft und griff dann sehr vorsichtig nach seinem Ring und steckte ihn an seinen linken Ringfinger. Einen Moment sah Amanda lächelnd seine Hand an, bevor sie sie an ihren Mund hob und zart küsste. Severus streichelte daraufhin sanft über ihre Wange und sah sie an, bevor er einen Schritt näher an sie herantrat und in die Arme nahm. Sein Herz klopfte gerade wie wild und sein Innerstes schlug Purzelbäume, sodass er Amanda einfach in den Arm nehmen musste, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das alles auch wirklich nicht träumte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl zu wissen, dass man gerade etwas Besonderes bekommen hatte und er wollte diesen Moment so lange es ging auskosten. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er schließlich leise, als er sie in den Armen hielt und erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr ihn seine Gefühle gerade übermannt hatten. Er hatte Mühe, beim Sprechen nicht zu stocken und auch das Zurückhalten von Tränen war gerade alles andere als einfach. Es war fast schon schmerzhaft, so viel Glück in sich zu haben, dachte sich Snape und drückte Amanda sanft an sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie dann leise, während ihre Gefühlswelt sich noch immer nicht beruhigen konnte. Es war einfach zu unglaublich, was gerade passiert war. Unglaublich schön! Amanda holte tief Luft, um wenigstens nicht mehr weinen zu müssen, aber dieser Versuch zeigte wenig Erfolg. Sie wollte Severus am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Diesem ging es genauso. Am liebsten wollte er gerade ewig so stehen bleiben, zusammen mit ihr und ewig dieses Gefühl genießen, welches er gerade in sich hatte. So mussten sich Momente vollkommenen Glückes anfühlen, dachte sich Severus, während er Amandas Nacken sanft streichelte und sie weiter fest im Arm hielt. So könnte es doch immer sein. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so glücklich sein kann", sagte Amanda nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. „Ich auch nicht", antwortete Severus leise. Sie löste sich ein Stück von ihm und sah zu Severus auf. Während sie sich einige Tränen aus den Augen wischte lächelte sie ihn an und strich sanft über seine Wange. Er lächelte zurück. „Jetzt kann der Urlaub wirklich nur noch schön werden...", sagte er dann, noch einmal bezogen auf ihr Anstoßen mit Wein, vor einer guten Stunde. „Ja, nun in jedem Fall. Oh, du Armer musstest den ganzen Tag damit herumlaufen und ich hab auch noch dauernd gefragt", meinte sie dann lachend. Er lachte mit. „Ja, da siehst du mal... Das war nicht unanstrengend, das kann ich dir sagen", grinste er dann. Ohne ihn loszulassen, drehte sich Amanda noch einmal um, um den Schriftzug aus den Kerzen zu sehen. „Das ist sehr, sehr schön", lächelte sie ihn wieder an. „Heute morgen gemacht", lächelte er zurück und verriet ihr nun, wo er heute so früh gewesen war. „Das habe ich mir inzwischen schon beinahe gedacht. Und ich dachte, du hättest dich nur hier noch mal umgesehen." „Du meinst, in der Gegend ums Haus? Nein. Ich war hier..." Dann küsste er sie kurz, aber sehr liebevoll. Amanda seufzte kurz und drückte sich wieder an ihn. „So ganz glaub ich das noch nicht." „Was?" „Das alles hier. Dass du mich heiraten willst und dir auch noch so etwas Tolles ausgedacht hast." „Dann geht es dir so ähnlich wie mir", schmunzelte Severus ein wenig, küsste sie dann noch einmal und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich kann es auch noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich Ja gesagt hast." „Was hätte ich denn nur anderes sagen können?" „Nein? Oder vielleicht?" Amanda lachte. „Weder das eine noch das andere, sondern ganz sicher ja. Wie könnte ich jemals jemanden anderen heiraten wollen, wenn du da bist?" „Ich weiß nicht...", antwortete Severus, dann fuhr er etwas ernster fort: „Es gibt sicher einfachere und angenehmere Menschen als mich. Du wirst es nicht leicht haben, als Mrs. Snape." Und damit meinte er nicht nur ihr Leben an seiner Seite, sondern auch mit seinem Namen. Ernst sah sie ihn an. „Aber es gibt keinen angenehmeren Menschen für mich, Severus. Ich möchte niemanden der einfach ist, oder der mir ein leichtes Leben beschert. Ich möchte jemanden, der mich glücklich macht und das tust du! Sehr sogar. Da ist es nicht wichtig, wenn es hin und wieder nicht ganz einfach ist." Er lächelte ein wenig bei ihren Worten. „Ich hoffe, das bleibt für immer so... Dass ich dich glücklich mache", sagte er dann. „Ich hoffe auch, dass ich dich glücklich machen kann." „Du machst mich glücklich... Da habe ich absolut keine Bedenken." Amanda lachte kurz. „Gut. Ich hab andersrum auch keine Bedenken." Dann sah sie auf den Ring an ihrer Hand. „Da hast du einen sehr schönen Ring ausgesucht. Vielen Dank." Severus lächelte. „Freut mich, wenn er dir gefällt. Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich nehmen soll..." „Du hast in jedem Fall gut überlegt." „Das freut mich." „Wollen wir uns noch einen Moment setzen. oder zurück zur Mauer, oder einfach hier stehen bleiben?" „Wie du willst", antwortete Severus. „Ich würde gerne noch etwas hier sitzen bleiben, wenn du magst." „Gut. Dann bleiben wir hier sitzen", sagte er, dann ließ Snape Amanda ein wenig los, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu einer Stelle, wo man sich gut setzen konnte. „Ich könnte ja eigentlich noch schnell unsere Decke und den Korb holen", fiel ihm dann ein, kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt. „Das wäre wohl noch bequemer..." „Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich mache das", meinte Amanda und nahm ihren Zauberstab, um beiden Gegenstände herbei zu zaubern, die auch einen Moment später vor ihren Füßen landeten. Snape beugte sich hinunter und nahm die Decke auf. „Sollen wir uns draufsetzen?" „Ja gern", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Gut", erwiderte Severus, stand dann ebenfalls auf und breitete dann die Decke aus. „So..." Amanda setzte sich und zog Severus am Arm zu sich herunter. Der folgte ihr ohne Widerwillen und nahm sie sogleich ein wenig in den Arm, als er sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte. Leise seufzend kuschelte sie sich an ihn. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe." „Und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin...", antwortete Severus leise, denn er konnte sein Glück gar nicht in Worte fassen, welches er Amanda zu verdanken hatte. Kurz musste sie kichern. „Tja, das hättest du wohl nicht gedacht nach unserer ersten Begegnung, oder?" Snape grinste etwas und lachte auch ein wenig. „Nein", sagte er dann leise. „Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet... Dass du mir irgendwann einmal soviel bedeuten würdest..." „Ich auch nicht... Ich hab eher etwas ganz anderes gedacht." Sie drückte Severus einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste. „Und was", wollte er grinsend und fragend von ihr wissen, während er sie in der Dunkelheit ansah. „Dass ich fasziniert war, wie du nur so schlecht gelaunt durch die Welt laufen kannst und ich gehofft habe, dich möglichst wenig zu sehen, aber nun kann ich dich kaum genug sehen." „Dann bin ich froh, dass du das heute anders siehst", sagte Snape leise und seine Stimme klang ruhig und ernst, denn er hatte nicht vergessen, was ihn damals bewegt hatte und wieso er ihr gegenüber so war. „Du hast deine Meinung schließlich auch geändert." Amanda kuschelte sich enger an Severus.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf der alten Turmruine, bis ein plötzlicher Gedanke Amanda zum Lachen brachte. „Was ist", wollte Severus sogleich ziemlich verwundert wissen, als sie so unvermittelt loslachte. „Ach, ich musste gerade an meine Mutter denken, oder an ihre Reaktion. Sie wäre sicherlich hellauf begeistert und die halbe Welt wüsste es zehn Minuten später, also wird genau das geschehen, was sie mir immer vorgeworfen hat: Sie wird es als allerletztes erfahren", meinte sie grinsend. „Hm, das hoffe ich doch", antwortete Snape daraufhin. „Ich will eigentlich nicht, dass die ganze Sache an die große Glocke gehängt wird. Je weniger davon wissen, umso besser." „Ich auch nicht, das geht schließlich nur uns etwas an." Amanda lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. „Gut, dass du das genauso siehst." Er lächelte und küsste zurück. Dann grinste er ein wenig, als ob nun auch ihm was äußerst amüsantes eingefallen war. „Und was ist bei dir nun so lustig", wollte sie wissen. „Ich dachte gerade an das entsetzte Gesicht deines Bruders, wenn sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr wird, in der Sekunde, in der er erfährt, dass ich sein Schwager werde und umgekehrt." Diese Vorstellung brachte Amanda auch zum Lachen. „Oh je...du hast Recht! Das wird sicherlich nur noch davon übertroffen, sollten wir irgendwann Kinder haben." Severus grinste ein wenig. „Vermutlich... Jetzt kann er sich jedenfalls nicht mehr darüber beschweren, dass ich bei Familienfeiern anwesend bin. Immerhin bist du ab heute meine Verlobte." Nach diesen Worten, die er sich genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ, küsste er sie erneut sanft und innig. „Mhm, das stimmt", sagte sie leise und erwiderte seinen Kuss zärtlich. „Hört sich noch seltsam an ein wenig." „Ich gewöhne mich langsam dran, muss ich sagen", brummte Severus leise und küsste sie erneut, während er seine Hand anhob, ihr danach sanft über Wange und Hals strich und in die Augen sah. „Mrs. Snape...", sagte er dann ein wenig nachdenklich und fügte dann an: „Du hast Recht... Etwas befremdlich klingt es wirklich noch, dass jemand anderes meinen Namen trägt." „Du kannst auch Brown heißen", antwortete sie schelmisch grinsend während sie ihn ansah. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das will", entgegnete Severus. Dann fuhr er ein wenig ernster fort. „Ich hielt zwar nicht besonders viel von meinem Vater, sodass ich erpicht darauf bin, seine Linie fortzuführen, allerdings... ist mit dem Namen Snape schon ein gewisser Ruf verbunden, auf den ich momentan noch nicht verzichten kann. Was würden da bloß meine Schüler denken, wenn ich plötzlich Brown heißen würde", endete er dann allerdings wieder ein wenig schmunzelnd. „Ach, die wären vermutlich ein wenig schockiert, würden aber bald merken, dass sich nur der Name geändert hat", erwiderte sie ebenfalls schmunzelnd. „Aber, wenn du das nicht möchtest, ich heiße dann sehr gerne Snape." Erneut küsste sie ihn sanft. „Gut...", antwortete er leise und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Dann hielt er sie wieder schweigend im Arm und sah ein wenig in die Dunkelheit.

Noch immer so glücklich, dass sie es kaum fassen konnte, saß Amanda in seinen Arm gekuschelt mit ihm dort und sah den Kerzen zu, wie sie langsam nacheinander ausgingen. Auch Severus verfolgte dieses Schauspiel, doch irgendwann, als schon mehr als die Hälfte der Lichter erloschen war, ergriff er wieder leise das Wort. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns bald mal auf den Rückweg machen..." „Meinst du", fragte sie leise. „Nun, ich denke, daheim wäre es auf Dauer wärmer und bequemer... Und wir könnten aus gegebenem Anlass noch anstoßen." Er grinste ein wenig. „Gut, das anstoßen ist vielleicht ein Argument." „Schön! Und ich denke, mir fallen danach auch noch weitere ein", sagte Severus und grinste dann listig, was man allerdings in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen konnte. „Mhm, gut." Langsam löste sich Amanda von ihm und stand auf. Snape erhob sich kurz darauf auch, dann nahm er die Decke, legte sie zusammen und anschließend auf den Korb. „Wir können gleich von hier apparieren", ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Ich muss nur noch schnell die abgebrannten Lichter einsammeln..." Daraufhin zog er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen Schlenker und einem ungesagten Aufrufezauber kamen die ausgebrannten Schälchen nacheinander angeschwebt und verschwanden allesamt im Korb. „Jetzt hast du es ja kaputt gemacht", sagte Amanda und warf noch einen kurzen melancholischen Blick in den nun tief schwarzen Abgrund neben sich. „Ich kann es ja daheim ihm Wohnzimmer wieder für dich aufbauen", lachte Snape ein wenig und küsste sie. Dann zog er sie noch einmal in seine Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Andererseits sollte sich dieser Anblick so fest in dein Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben, dass du nur die Augen zu schließen brauchst..." Während er sprach, strichen seine Lippen sanft ein wenig über ihren Hals und Severus selbst schloss seine Augen, um Amandas Gegenwart noch intensiver zu spüren. Ihm selbst ging es jedenfalls so - schloss er die Augen und dachte er zurück, dann sah er noch alles genau vor sich... „Hat es", antwortete Amanda sehr leise und schloss genussvoll ihre Augen, als er sie mit seinen Lippen berührte. Auch sie hatte die Situation noch sehr genau vor ihrem inneren Auge und würde den Moment wohl noch sehr lange in Erinnerung behalten. „Dann ist ja gut", raunte Snape, riss sich dann aber wieder von Amanda los und griff nach dem Korb, um sich wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Lass uns apparieren", sagte er dann. „Gut." Amanda sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten und nahm dann ihren Zauberstab um einen Moment später vor ihrem Ferienhaus zu apparieren. Severus folgte ihr und nachdem er den Korb in der Küche abgestellt und nach etwas zu trinken gesucht hatte, ging er wieder zu Amanda.

„Wo wollen wir's uns noch gemütlich machen?" „Wo du möchtest, du hast schon den ganzen Abend die Orte so gut ausgesucht." „Dann lass uns gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Etwas zum Anstoßen habe ich schon." Er hob die Hände, in denen er eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei frische Gläser hielt. „Ach, du meinst wir kommen noch dazu, wenn wir erst einmal da sind", meinte sie schmunzelnd und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Das werden wir dann sehen", grinste er und folgte ihr dann. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, stellte er die Gläser und die Flasche auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch in der Nähe des Bettes und kam dann wieder auf Amanda zu. „Was ist denn nun mit dem Anstoßen, hm", wollte Amanda schmunzelnd wissen und sah Severus an. Severus war noch nicht ganz bei ihr, als er abwehrend die Hände hob und sich sogleich wieder umdrehte und zurückging. „Ich mache schon die Flasche auf...", sagte er dann, schmunzelte aber ein wenig. „Immer schön der Reihe nach", sagte Amanda und kam dann zu Severus. Der goss gerade Wein in die Gläser. „Wollte ich ja... Nur hatte ich andere Prioritäten gesetzt." Dann stellte er die Flasche wieder ab, nahm die Kelche und reichte Amanda einen davon. „Bitte sehr..." „Danke. Dann können wir nun auf uns trinken, oder was meinst du?" „Ich denke schon, ja", lächelte Severus. „Auf uns und unsere Zukunft." Amanda lächelte und hob ihr Glas Severus entgegen. „Ja. Auf uns...", wiederholte Snape und stieß mit ihr an. Dann küsste er sie noch kurz, bevor er einen Schluck trank. Amanda trank ebenfalls einen Schluck und sah Severus dann in die Augen. „Ich kann noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass das wirklich passiert ist." Er schmunzelte ein wenig. „Ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber das ist wohl der Beweis." Daraufhin hob er seine Hand, an dem er den Verlobungsring trug. „Vermutlich ja. Steht dir sehr gut." „Findest du? Ich weiß nicht recht..." Severus sah den Ring skeptisch an, dann grinste er allerdings ein wenig. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn nach dem Urlaub mit einer Illusion belegen... Es ist besser, wenn nicht jeder sieht, dass ich ihn trage", sagte er schließlich, nicht ohne einen gewissen Ernst. „Du bist ja unromantisch nun mit so etwas anzufangen", beschwerte sich Amanda, jedoch schmunzelte sie dabei. „Ich warne dich nur schon mal vor", entgegnete Snape, stellte dann aber sein Glas ab und kam auf sie zu. „Und noch ist es ja nicht soweit", flüsterte er dann in ihr Ohr. „Nein, noch nicht. Zum Glück", entgegnete sie leise. „Mhm", brummte Severus und zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme, da sie noch ihr Glas in den Händen hielt. Dieses stellte Amanda daraufhin zurück auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich, legte dann ihre Arme um Severus und sah zu ihm auf. „Es könnte auch ruhig noch etwas länger dauern." „Wenn du das sagst...", raunte er und küsste sie dann unter dem Ohr.

Amanda seufzte leise und schloss genüsslich die Augen, während sie über seinen Rücken streichelte. Severus fuhr indes unter ihr Oberteil und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken hinauf, während er weiter ihren Hals mit zärtlichen Küssen übersäte. Genießerisch schloss er ein wenig die Augen, als er ihre nackte Haut berührte und fühlte, wie ihn deshalb eine wohlige Gänsehaut überkam. Sanft fuhr Amanda durch seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn innig zu küssen. Dagegen hatte Snape nichts einzuwenden, weshalb er auf ihr Drängen einging und ihren Kuss entsprechend erwiderte. Amanda hauchte kurz darauf zarte Küsse auf seinen Hals und schob ein Bein zwischen seine, wodurch sie sich näher an ihn drückte und Severus ein Stück zum Bett dirigierte. Der brummte ein wenig, als sie sich derart an ihn drückte. Er wich Richtung Bett aus, allerdings nicht ohne Amanda mit sich zu ziehen. Als er an der Kante stand, strich er ihr noch einmal über ihr Top, schob es dann nach oben und zog es ihr über den Kopf. Langsam öffnete Amanda Severus Robenknöpfe und fuhr schließlich zunächst über seinen entblößten Oberkörper bevor sie den Stoff von seinen Schultern schob und ihn dort zärtlich küsste.

Severus genoss ihre Berührungen, hielt Amanda im Arm und streichelte ihr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den Rücken. Der Drang, sie ganz nahe zu spüren wurde zwar immer deutlicher und immer größer, doch er wollte nichts überstürzen. Nicht heute... An diesem perfekten Abend... Sanft strich sie über seine Brust und folgte ihrer Hand mit den Lippen, während ihre Finger weiter seinen Körper entlang fuhren. In ihr Ohr seufzend und ihren Hals küssend ließ Severus seine Hände schließlich zu Amandas Hose gleiten. Er fuhr ihr mit den Fingern etwas in den Bund, doch da die Hose recht eng anliegend war, öffnete er sie kurze Zeit später. Ihn innig und inzwischen recht verlangend küssend, zog Amanda Severus mit sich auf das Bett, wo sie ein Bein um ihn schlang und durch seine Haare fuhr. Severus stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss, während er ihr die Hose vom Po schob, dann genüsslich und verlangend die Finger in ihren Pobacken vergrub und ihre Hüfte enger an sich presste. Da Amanda so fordernd war, hatte er immer mehr Mühe, sein eigenes Verlangen noch zurückzuhalten, welches er schon sehr lange spürte und ihn eigentlich dazu drängte, möglichst schnell zur Sache zu kommen. Genussvoll schloss Amanda die Augen, als sie Severus Hände spürte, bevor sie mit den Fingerspitzen den Rücken entlang strich und sanft in seinen Hals biss. Er wiederum hatte es sich jetzt zum Ziel gemacht, sie völlig ihrer Hose zu entledigen. Deshalb löste er sich kurz wieder von ihr, um sie ihr vollends auszuziehen, dann zog Snape Amanda wieder in seine Arme und raunte leise und ein wenig grinsend: „Viel besser..." „Ich hoffe es wird noch besser", entgegnete sie und küsste ihn daraufhin verlangend, wobei sie mit der Hand zunächst über seinen Po streichelte und dann in seine Shorts fuhr. „Sicherlich", brummte Severus und küsste Amanda noch einmal innig, während er es ihr schließlich nach machte und auch ihr ins Höschen fuhr. Leise stöhnte Amand auf und genoss einen Moment ausschließlich seine Berührungen, bevor sie seine Shorts von den Hüften schob.

Nach dieser Reaktion ließ Severus vorerst von Amandas Zentrum ab und widmete sich ihren Brüsten. Auch die waren noch unter einem Stück Stoff verborgen, doch das sollte sich nun bald ändern... Mit ein paar kurzen und geschickten Bewegungen entfernte er ihren BH und ließ ihn dann neben das Bett fallen, während seine Lippen schon das verwöhnten, was die Kleidung nun preisgegeben hatte. Leise stöhnte sie seinen Namen und vergrub ihre Hand in seiner Schulter. Auch ihr verlangen nach ihm steigerte sich immer mehr. Severus seufzte leise, als er sie stöhnen hörte, fuhr aber unbeirrt fort, ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen. Vorsichtig biss er ihr in die Brustwarzen, während seine Hand wieder in tiefere Gefilde glitt. Auch sein Verlangen nach Amandas Körper stieg mit jeder Sekunde weiter, doch noch wollte er seinem inneren Drängen nicht nachgeben. Bereits schwerer atmend zog Amanda ihn einen Moment später zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn verlangend. Ein wenig brummend erwiderte Snape den Kuss und schob ihr währenddessen ihr Höschen nach unten. Sein eigenes Verlangen war nun auch kaum noch zu zügeln, was deutlich zu spüren war. Amanda fuhr über seinem Po und während eines erneuten fordernden Kusses drückte sie gegen seine Schulter um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

Nur widerwillig gab Snape dieser Bitte nach und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Amanda beugte sich über ihn und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper, um mit ihrem Mund seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen, wobei sie ihren heißen Atem auf seine Haut hauchte. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie zärtlich seine Seite entlang. Severus seufzte vor unterdrücktem Verlangen, da er nun wieder in eine passivere Rolle gedrängt worden war und streichelte Amanda, so gut er nur konnte. Es bereitete ihm zwar noch zusätzliche Lust, so von ihr verwöhnt zu werden, doch andererseits war es eine Qual, sich nicht endlich das holen zu können, was er schon so lange begehrte. Amandas Küsse und Liebkosungen wanderten tiefer und mit ihnen auch ihre Hand, die Severus Oberschenkel entlang streichelte und sich immer weiter seiner Mitte näherte. Dadurch, dass sie seine vermehrte Lust nur allzu deutlich spürte, wurde auch ihre eigene immer weiter gesteigert. Severus stöhnte leise, als er nun merkte, wohin sie wanderte. Der Gedanke daran, was sie dort alles tun könnte, ließ ihn fast den Verstand verlieren. Er vergrub seine Finger ein wenig im Bettlaken, um nicht in die Versuchung zu geraten, sie in Amandas Haare zu versenken. Durch seine Reaktion nur noch bestärkt, fuhr Amanda mit ihren Bemühungen fort. Zärtlich verteilte sie heiße Küsse über seine Leisten und wanderte mit ihrer Hand immer höher, bis sie schließlich seine empfindlichste Stelle erreichte und begann ihn dort zu streicheln. Offenbar war es doch noch möglich, seine Lust noch mehr zu steigern, dachte sich Snape, denn er spürte, wie sein Körper danach drängte, sich unter diesen Berührungen zu winden, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Schneller atmend brummte er stattdessen tief und genüsslich, um so seiner Erregung wenigstens ein bisschen Herr zu werden.

Während sie ihn weiter streichelte, wanderte Amanda mit ihren Küssen zur Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, wo sie langsam, küssend und beißend immer weiter nach oben kam. Nun konnte Severus ein Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Amanda", raunte er lusterfüllt, während seine Hände das Laken noch mehr zerwühlten und er genüsslich die Augen schloss. Diese seufzte nur als Antwort und verwöhnte ihn weiter, wobei sie ihre Küsse und Liebkosungen nun auch weiter auf seine Mitte ausweitete. Nur schwer konnte sie nun noch ihr eigenes Verlangen, mehr von ihm spüren zu wollen, unterdrücken, aber sie wollte ihn noch einen Moment länger so verwöhnen. „Verdammt...", keuchte Severus schließlich, denn er hatte das Gefühl gleich platzen zu müssen, wenn er nicht sofort was unternahm. Er wollte Amanda endlich. Er begehrte sie und das mit jeder Faser seines Körpers! Noch einen Moment hielt er inne und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, um ihr die Chance zu geben, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, doch als dies nicht geschah, spannte er seine Bauchmuskeln an, richtete sich ein wenig auf und packte Amanda an ihren Oberarmen. Bestimmend und keiner Widerrede duldend zog er sie zu sich nach oben und presste ihr dann auch schon einen gierigen Kuss auf den Mund. Noch während er sie küsste, drängte er sie weiter auf den Rücken und brachte sich über ihr in Position.  
Keuchend vor Überraschung und Erregung sah Amanda Severus an und zog ihn dann zu sich, um ihn gierig zu küssen, während sie sich mit der Hüfte ihm entgegen schob. Ohne auch nur noch einen Moment inne zu halten, als sie sich ihm so willig entgegen drängte, drang er in sie ein, was ihm ein tiefes und genüssliches Stöhnen entlockte. Dann küsste er sie noch einmal innig und keuchte ein wenig in den Kuss hinein, bevor er kurz danach anfing, sich intensiv in ihr zu bewegen. Es machte Severus verrückt, sie so erregt zu erleben, was man deutlich merkte. Amanda stöhnte ebenfalls auf, als sie ihn in sich spürte und legte genussvoll ihren Kopf zurück, während sie mit den Händen erst durch Severus Haare und dann über seinen Rücken fuhr. Seine deutlich ersichtliche Lust machte sie schon die ganze Zeit immer mehr an. „Amanda", keuchte dieser ihr genüsslich und lusterfüllt ins Ohr, während er weiter kraftvoll zustieß und ihr ein wenig in den Hals biss. Schon jetzt spürte Severus, wie es in seinen Lenden zu kribbeln begann. Keuchend suchte Amanda nach seinem Mund um ihn verlangend zu küssen. Ganz so weit wie Severus war sie noch nicht und so schlang sie ihre Beine enger um ihn, um ihn noch intensiver spüren zu können. Snape ging auf ihre Forderungen ein und seine Lippen verschmolzen mit ihren zu einem innigen und gierigen Kuss. Er wusste, dass sie noch etwas Zeit brauchen würde und so versuchte er die Lust, die sich bei ihm schon zu sammeln begonnen hatte, noch so lange als möglich zu unterdrücken.

Mit zunächst geschlossenen Augen drückte Amanda ihren Kopf zurück in das Kissen, doch eine von Severus Bewegungen ließ sie aufstöhnen und ihn lusterfüllt ansehen, wobei sie ihre Hüfte nur noch enger an ihn drückte. Severus schwarze Augen funkelten sie ebenso lusterfüllt an und sein Blick versank für einen Moment in ihrem, bevor er sich wieder losriss und begann, ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen zu übersäen. Kurze Zeit später keuchte er auf, als Amanda erneut ihre Position zu ihm ein wenig veränderte. Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen und intensivierte dann seine Hüftbewegungen noch ein wenig mehr. Schwer atmend vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Schultern und schloss die Augen um sich vollkommen ihrer Lust hinzugeben. Langsam fühlte auch sie, wie sich ihr Höhepunkt unweigerlich näherte. Snape war diesem mittlerweile schon sehr nahe gerückt und er hatte Mühe, sich noch in irgendeiner Form abzulenken, um nicht verfrüht zu kommen. Noch einmal wanderten seine Lippen über Amandas Hals. Eine seiner Hände suchte indes nach Amandas Oberschenkel und zog diesen, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, ein wenig nach oben, um die Vereinigung noch intensiver werden zu lassen. Atemlos keuchend stöhnte Severus auf, als er beim nächsten Stoß nun noch ein wenig tiefer in Amanda eindrang und schloss die Augen. Er konnte es kaum noch aushalten... Diese Bewegung ließ auch Amanda erneut aufstöhnen und anschließend seinen Namen keuchen. Durch die veränderte Position wurde sie nun nur noch mehr stimuliert. Das war auch Severus Hoffnung, denn er selbst war nun wirklich schon kurz davor, zu explodieren. Das Gefühl in seinen Lenden wurde immer intensiver und es war kaum noch möglich, es zu ignorieren. Nach einigen weiteren intensiven Bewegungen, konnte zumindest Amanda sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Als Severus merkte, dass Amanda endlich auch soweit war, stöhnte er erleichtert auf und seine angestaute Lust entlud sich im gleichen Moment mit ziemlicher Heftigkeit. Die in heftigen Wellen abflauende Erregung ließ ihn noch ein paar mal zustoßen, doch kurze Zeit später blieb nur noch Glück und Erschöpfung übrig und er zog sich zurück und ließ sich neben Amanda aufs Bett fallen. Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen und seine Hand tastete nach ihrer...

Amanda schloss schließlich ihren Griff um seinen und genoss eine zeitlang nur das Gefühl, welches ihren Körper noch immer durchflutete. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Atem wieder Bewegungen zuließ und sie sich langsam umdrehte, um sich an Severus zu kuscheln. Als dieser ihren Körper erneut an seinem spürte, nahm er sie in den Arm und seufzte leise. Auch sein Atem hatte sich mittlerweile wieder weitestgehend normalisiert, doch trotzdem hatte er noch keine Lust, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen. Er wollte noch eine Weile einfach nur daliegen und genießen. Nach mehr Bewegung stand Amanda gerade auch nicht der Sinn. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie an Severus gekuschelt da und konnte sich für den Moment keinen besseren Ort oder eine bessere Tätigkeit vorstellen. Ihm ging es genauso. Dieser Tag heute war einfach nur perfekt. Hätte er sich jemals träumen lassen, dass er noch einmal jemanden treffen würde, den er so sehr liebte? Hätte er vor zehn Jahren geglaubt, dass er irgendwann einmal einer Frau einen Heiratsantrag machen würde? Sicherlich nicht. Leise seufzte Severus bei diesen Gedanken. Wie gerne würde er Amanda alles erzählen… Ihr erzählen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er sie liebte, doch er konnte nicht. Es gab Dinge in seinem Leben, die konnte er ihr nicht erzählen. Noch nicht...

Auch Amanda konnte noch gar nicht recht glauben wie glücklich sie tatsächlich war. Vieles hatte sie gedacht nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Severus, aber sicher nicht, dass er der Mann war, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Leise und glücklich seufzte sie und griff erneut nach seiner Hand und streichelte diese sanft. Severus verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, als sie seine Hand berührte, seufzte leise und öffnete wieder etwas die Augen. Dann strich er ihr sanft ein wenig durch die Haare. Am liebsten hätte er gerade noch etwas gesagt, ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte, doch irgendwie fehlten ihm die Worte für das, was er gerade fühlte. „Ich möchte dich niemals verlieren", flüsterte Amanda einen Moment später. „Ich dich auch nicht", antwortete Snape und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Niemals..." „Schön", murmelte sie und hob ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und lächelte sie ein wenig an. „Ich finde, es gibt nichts schöneres", sagte er dann. „Nein, gibt es nicht." Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. Severus lächelte zurück, sah ihr in die Augen und streichelte sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er dann. „Ich liebe dich auch. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr", sagte Amanda und hatte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.


	33. Eindeutige Vorzeichen

**Kapitel 33**

**~ Eindeutige Vorzeichen ~**

Am Morgen nach dem Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaftsfinale brauchte Amanda länger als gewöhnlich um aufzustehen. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und musste nun auch noch früh arbeiten. Durch ihr langes Trödeln im Bett, war Severus schon unter der Dusche, als sie in der Küche das Frühstück machte. Während Amanda schließlich an ihrem Tee nippte, schlug sie den Tagespropheten auf und erstarrte: Auf der Titelseite prangerte groß das Dunkle Mal und die Überschrift verriet, dass eine Gruppe Todesser am vorherigen Abend den Zeltplatz bei der Weltmeisterschaft verwüstet hatten. Diese Tatsache allein hätte Amanda schon sehr beunruhigt, doch auch das dunkle Mal an Severus Arm war in den vergangenen Wochen stärker geworden und das hatte sie beide bereits besorgt, weil es doch hieß, dass Voldemort an Kraft gewann. Diese beiden Tatsachen waren gemeinsam genug, um Amanda wirklich Angst zu machen. So stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Da Severus nicht im Schlafzimmer war, klopfte sie an der Badezimmertür und trat einen Moment später ein. „Severus?" „Ja", kam es sofort fragend aus der Dusche und das Wasser wurde abgedreht. Kurze Zeit später erschien Snapes Kopf und sah Amanda an. Was war passiert, dass sie so besorgt und verwirrt klang? Er angelte nach einem Handtuch, denn er war sowieso gerade fertig geworden und stieg dann aus der Dusche.

„Oh, zieh dich eben erst an, ich warte im Schlafzimmer", meinte sie und sah ihn kurz an. Er hob ein wenig die Augenbraue, bohrte jedoch erst einmal nicht weiter nach. „Gut, wie du meinst", sagte er dann und ging zu einem kleinen Stapel sorgsam zusammengelegter sauberer Kleider. „Ich komme dann gleich." Amanda nickte und ging dann nach nebenan und setzte sich aufs Bett, um auf Severus zu warten, den Tagespropheten noch immer in der Hand. Kurze Zeit später folgte auch Snape. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie die Zaubererzeitung mit sich trug. „Was ist", wollte er noch einmal wissen, während er noch die letzten Knöpfe seiner Robe schloss. Sie sah ihn an und hielt ihm die Zeitung entgegen. „Es ist etwas passiert..." Severus griff nach ihr und ließ dann den Blick auf das Papier sinken, auf dem ihm auch sofort das Dunkle Mal ins Auge fiel. Seine Miene verfinsterte und verschloss sich schlagartig, während seine Augen die Schlagzeilen überflogen. „Eine Ahnung wer das war", wollte Amanda von ihm wissen. „Nein. Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle", antwortete er nach kurzem Schweigen. „Die Tatsache, _dass_ es passiert ist, wiegt viel schlimmer." „Ja natürlich." Beunruhigt sah sie ihn an. Auch er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „Das ist kein gutes Zeichen", sagte er dann, verbarg jedoch seine Besorgnis nach außen hin. „Auch die anderen spüren das Mal deutlicher werden und so zeigen sie dem Lord gegenüber ihre Loyalität." Amanda seufzte leise. „Wie besorgt bist du?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus antwortete und schon das verdeutlichte, dass er alles andere als unbesorgt über diese Entwicklung war. „Sehr besorgt", sagte er dann ehrlich, denn was nutzte es, Amanda zu verschweigen, dass er diesen Vorfall für äußerst bedenklich hielt? „Wir sollten uns darauf einstellen, dass es so weitergeht – und noch schlimmer wird." Schweigend nickte Amanda, bevor sie ihn erneut ansah. „Okay", sagte sie dann so ruhig wie möglich. Severus seufzte leise, dann warf er die Zeitung aufs Bett, setzte sich neben Amanda und zog sie ein wenig in seine Arme. Er sah sie an und spürte, wie beunruhigt sie war und dass ihr dieser Zwischenfall Angst machte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Er hielt sie im Arm und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, schwieg allerdings auf ihre Worte hin nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe David geht es gut. Sie haben nicht geschrieben, ob jemand verletzt wurde." „Du könntest ihn über den Kamin erreichen..." „Ja, das werde ich gleich tun." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte sie dann seufzend. Severus nickte. „Ja. Und ich zu Dumbledore", erwiderte er. Amanda drehte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn einen Moment lang. „Gut. Ich hoffe, es kommt nicht noch mehr zu Tage." „Wie meinst du das?" „Wenn so etwas schon im Tagespropheten steht, wer weiß, was da sonst noch alles passiert ist." „Ach so. Wir werden sehen... Ändern lässt es sich jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr. Wir können nur die richtigen Lehren daraus ziehen." „Ja, du hast Recht." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und stand dann auf. „Sehen wir uns trotzdem heute Abend? Oder sagst du Bescheid?" Auch er erhob sich. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurückkommst", antwortete er, dann küsste er sie noch einmal kurz. „Sollte etwas dazwischen kommen, dann sage ich Bescheid." „Gut. Frühstück steht unten. Bis nachher!" Amanda wandte sich von ihm ab und ging nach unten, um ihre Tasche zu holen und dann zu Felonwood zu apparieren. „Gut. Bis später." Severus sah ihr noch einen Moment nach und als sie aus der Tür war, seufzte er noch einmal und sein Gesicht zeigte nun die ganze Besorgnis, die ihn gerade beschäftigte. Er angelte die Zeitung vom Bett und folgte Amanda schließlich nach unten. Dort angekommen frühstückte er schnell etwas und besah sich nebenher den Leitartikel des Tagespropheten noch einmal genauer. Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde später schließlich den Tisch abgeräumt und die Küche aufgeräumt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Amanda wieder nach Hause. Der Arbeitstag war anstrengend gewesen, denn sie hatte mit fast jedem Kunden über die Ereignisse bei der WM diskutieren müssen, sodass ihr kein Moment blieb, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. „Hallo", sagte sie leise und seufzend, als sie sich schließlich neben Severus auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken ließ. „Hallo", entgegnete dieser ruhig und schlug ein Buch zu, das vor ihm lag, als sie sich setzte. Es war schwarz eingebunden und die silbernen Lettern auf dem Einband waren schon ein wenig abgeblättert, sodass man den Titel nicht mehr genau lesen konnte. Severus gab Amanda einen kurzen Kuss und sah sie dann an. „Du siehst müde aus." „Ja, es war anstrengend. Was hast du da alles mitgebracht?" Sie warf einen genaueren Blick in die Kiste die neben Severus stand. „Dinge, die das nächste Schuljahr besser nicht in meinem Büro verweilen sollten", antwortete er und nahm dann das schwarze Buch vom Tisch, in welchem er gerade noch geblättert hatte. Wortlos reichte er es ihr, dann ergänzte er: „Es würde dem Betriebsklima nur schaden, wenn Mad Eye bei der Durchsuchung meines Labors das hier finden würde." „Mad Eye Moody, der Auror? Wird er etwa der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Na immerhin mal jemand der etwas davon versteht, wobei es für dich sicher nicht sehr angenehm ist." Dann warf sie einen Blick auf das Buch, welches Severus ihr gereicht hatte. „Hm, kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass das dem Verhältnis nicht förderlich ist." „Ja, bedauerlicherweise wird er das", antwortete Snape und verzog dabei etwas das Gesicht. „Vielleicht hätte ich Lupin doch nicht anschwärzen sollen... Der hat mich wenigstens nicht auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt." Dann ließ er den Blick kurz auf das Buch sinken. „Wie ich schon sagte..." „Tja, manche Dinge rächen sich eben früher oder später", meinte Amanda und sah Severus an. „Du kannst dir einen netten Ort dafür suchen. Platz ist ja genug im Haus. Was hat Dumbledore sonst gesagt?" „Vermutlich", antwortete Severus und nahm Amanda das Buch wieder ab und legte es in die Kiste zu einigen anderen. „Nichts überraschendes, abgesehen von der Sache mit Moody. Auch er ist von den jüngsten Ereignissen nicht gerade angetan." Ernst sah Snape Amanda wieder an, dann fuhr er fort, indem er das Thema wechselte. „Du solltest ein Bad nehmen und dich ein wenig ausruhen. Ich werde uns solange was zu essen kochen..." „Stinke ich etwa", wollte Amanda schmunzelnd wissen, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, was Severus eigentlich meinte. „Ich sagte, zum Ausruhen", wiederholte Snape. „Aber wenn du mich so fragst...", grinste er dann ein wenig frech und stichelnd. „Vorsichtig. Für zu viel Späße bin ich heute nicht zu haben." Dennoch lächelte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich geh duschen. Mach dir nicht so Mühe beim Kochen, ich kann dir gleich auch helfen." „Wie du willst. Dann geh duschen." Auch er küsste sie kurz und stand dann auf. „Ich bin derweil in der Küche." Amanda nickte und stand dann auf, um eine halbe Stunde später geduscht wieder in der Küche zu stehen. „So, fertig. Kann ich dir etwas helfen?" „Den Tisch decken. Ansonsten bin ich auch fast fertig", entgegnete Snape. „Na du bist ja schnell." So machte sie sich daran, den Tisch zu denken. „Was möchtest du denn trinken?" „Du hast gesagt, ich soll nichts Großartiges kochen. Wasser, wie immer." „Gut." Nachdem sie die Getränke auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, setzte sich Amanda und musste nur kurz warten, bis Severus mit dem Essen kam. „So, bitte sehr", sagte dieser, als er ihr den Teller gefüllt hatte. „Guten Appetit." Danach tat er auch sich noch auf und setzte sich schließlich. „Danke, dir auch." Gemeinsam aßen sie und Amanda war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, denn erst jetzt wo sie saß, merkte sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war. „Danke", antwortete Severus nur noch, dann aß auch er schweigend. Er wollte es vermeiden, beim Essen noch einmal über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages zu reden und so zog er es vor, besser gar nichts zu sagen.

„Was hast du heute noch vor", wollte er dann doch noch von Amanda wissen, allerdings erst, als er schon fast mit Essen fertig war. „Nichts Besonderes eigentlich. Ich müsste eigentlich noch etwas für meine Buchhaltung tun, aber das kann auch noch etwas warten. Warum?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Weil ich noch etwas mit dir besprechen wollte..." Severus sah sie kurz an, dann stand er auf, um seinen Teller auf die Spüle zu stellen. „Hast du übrigens deinen Bruder erreicht?" „Ja, es geht ihm gut. Wir sehen uns wie geplant dann in zwei Tagen. Bin mal sehr gespannt, wie die Wohnung aussieht." Sie sah ihm nach. „Was denn besprechen?" Nach den ganzen Ereignissen hatte sie eine schlechte Vorahnung. „Gut", entgegnete Snape, denn natürlich hatte er sich nicht erhofft, dass David bei dem Todesserübergriff etwas geschehen war. „Iss zu Ende, dann gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und ich werde es dir sagen", beantwortete er dann ihre Frage und setzte sich wieder zu ihr an den Tisch. Skeptisch sah Amanda ihn an und mit etwas weniger Genuss als zuvor, aß sie den letzten Rest auf ihrem Teller auf und nachdem sie ihn in die Spüle und dann zum Abspülen gebracht hatte, sah sie Severus erneut an. „So und nun?" „Und nun gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer", lächelte er ein wenig und küsste sie dann, um ihr die Anspannung etwas zu nehmen, die offenbar auf ihr lag. Dann ging er voraus und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Noch immer etwas skeptisch setzte sich Amanda zu ihm und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. Severus atmete kurz tief durch, dann blickte er zurück und begann zu erklären: „Ich denke es ist in deinem Sinne, dass wir uns beide bestmöglich auf das möglicherweise Kommende vorbereiten..." Er sah sie fragend an, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ja, durchaus", sagte sie zögernd. So ganz wusste sie nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Gut...", antwortete Severus und griff dann wieder seinen Faden auf. „Ich kann dein Haus bestmöglich schützen Amanda, sodass es ein sicherer Aufenthaltsort wird... Aber ich kann _dich_, wenn der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt, nicht rund um die Uhr schützen, so wie ich es am Liebsten tun würde. Ich möchte, dass du im Ernstfall weißt, was zu tun ist. Lerne von mir!" Ernst sah Snape Amanda bei diesen Worten an und nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er fort: „Das ist ein Angebot. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, es anzunehmen, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass du bei einem möglichen Zwischenfall gut gerüstet bist."

Eine zeitlang sah Amanda ihr Gegenüber schweigend an. „Meinst du, dass das jetzt schon notwendig ist?" „Ja", antwortete er knapp. „Je früher wir damit anfangen, desto besser." „Und was stellst du dir da so vor?" „Für das Haus werde ich alles aufbieten, was im Rahmen meiner Fähigkeiten liegt. Ein Geheimniswahrer wird vorerst nicht von Nöten sein, aber vielleicht später. Es wäre also gut, wenn du dir jetzt schon überlegen würdest, wem du solch eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen könntest. Für dich selbst...", Severus schwieg kurz, um einen Moment nachzudenken. „Ich dachte an Okklumentik und daran, dich im Duellieren zu schulen." Amanda nickte und schwieg eine Weile während sie über das Gesagte nachdachte. Natürlich verstand sie Severus Sorge, doch in der momentanen Situation empfand sie es noch als etwas übertrieben, was sicherlich auch daran lag, dass sie den Grund für dieses Training lieber nicht wahr haben wollte. „Gut", sagte Severus, als sie nickte, dann nahm er sie ein wenig in den Arm. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich nur das Beste für dich im Sinn habe", fügte er dann leise an. „Indem du dich selbst schützen kannst, schützt du auch mich. Ich liebe dich... Und ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustieße." „Ich meinte eigentlich noch nicht _ja_, aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet", sagte sie ruhig. „Es ist nicht so, als würde ich deine Sorge nicht verstehen oder teilen, nur erscheint es mir alles so früh." „Dir sollte deine Sicherheit genauso viel bedeuten, Amanda", entgegnete Severus und löste sich wieder von ihr. „Und wenn der Lord zurück ist, dann ist es für Lehrstunden zu spät. Dann werde ich mit den an mich gestellten Aufgaben zu sehr beschäftigt sein, um noch irgendetwas in diese Richtung bewegen zu können." „Mir bedeutet deine Sicherheit eigentlich sehr viel mehr", erwiderte sie. „Aber vermutlich hast du Recht." „Dann nimm mein Angebot an. Damit schützt du nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich. Wer mir schaden will, kann es am Besten über dich tun, Amanda. Du bist mein wunder Punkt..." „Sehr beruhigend", meinte sie ironisch. „Und ich habe gar nicht gesagt, dass ich dein Angebot nicht annehme, denn natürlich hast du Recht. Es kommt mir nur so komisch vor, ich komme mir so dumm vor dabei." „Ich spreche nur die Tatsachen an und will, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist. Blauäugigkeit ist gefährlich.", entgegnete Severus, dann sah er sie ein wenig forschend und fragend an. „Wieso kommst du dir dumm vor?" „Also einmal, weil du mir gerade Blauäugigkeit vorgeworfen hast, zumindest indirekt und zum zweiten, weil du in vielem sehr viel mehr bewandert bist als ich, sonst wären diese _Übungsstunden_ wohl kaum nötig."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, doch dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, um nicht bissig zu antworten. Stattdessen versuchte er sich in einem Lächeln, welches jedoch ein wenig bitter ausfiel. „Du solltest dich lieber glücklich schätzen, dass du dir in deinem bisherigen Leben diese Unwissenheit leisten konntest. Für das Wissen das ich heute habe, habe ich einen hohen Preis gezahlt... und zahle ihn noch heute." „Ob es wirklich so glücklich ist, sich im Zweifelsfall nicht ausreichend verteidigen zu können?" Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. „Aber wenn du es als Glück betrachten willst, ist es wohl eher das Glück das richtige Alter gehabt zu haben. Meinst du wirklich das es hilft?" „Wäre der Dunkle Lord nicht, würdest du wohl hoffentlich nie in die Verlegenheit kommen, dich gegen schwarze Magier verteidigen zu müssen", entgegnete Severus. „Und ich müsste mich selbst nicht überwinden und dir dieses Handwerk beibringen." Dann hakte er noch nach, was sie mit ihrer letzten Frage meinte. „Ich meinte, sollte es wirklich hart auf hart kommen, worauf ich sehr gut verzichten kann, dann habe ich arme Frau doch ohnehin keine Chance, egal wie viel ich zuvor gelernt habe, mal ganz realistisch betrachtet." Auch wenn man es ihr nicht anhörte, fiel es Amanda schwer, diese Tatsache so deutlich auszusprechen, denn es war ihr durchaus klar, dass sie und Severus sich durch ihre Beziehung gegenseitig nur noch mehr in Gefahr brachten und dass sie in dieser Sache der definitive Schwachpunkt war.

Für einen Moment sah Severus sie nur schweigend an, dann nahm er sie in den Arm. „Mal ganz realistisch betrachtet habe nicht einmal ich eine Chance, wenn es hart auf hart kommt", sagte er dann leise und ruhig. „Aber ich finde, es beruhigt ungemein, wenn man sich auf sich selbst und sein Können verlassen kann. Du solltest nicht daran zweifeln, dass es etwas bringt. Du weißt, ich bin ein strenger Lehrmeister." Bei seinen letzten Worten schmunzelte Snape ein wenig, dann küsste er sie kurz auf die Schläfe. „Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich befürchte, dass wir uns mächtig in die Haare kriegen werden dabei." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Es wäre beruhigender, wenn es gar nicht nötig wäre." „Das stimmt, das wäre es", seufzte er leise. „Ich wünschte, mir bliebe das alles erspart. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich dir gegenüber nicht gern in die Rolle des Todessers schlüpfe. Es wird Überwindung kosten, dir die nötigen Lektionen zu erteilen." Dann sah Severus Amanda in die Augen. „Wieso denkst du, dass wir uns in die Haare kriegen werden?" „Lektionen erteilen?" Erneut sah sie Severus zweifelnd an, bevor sie auf seine Frage einging: „Es ist einfach eine Befürchtung, dass wir bei einigen Dingen nicht gerade einer Meinung sein werden, vermute ich." „Befürchtest du, dass das ganze eine Zerreißprobe unserer Beziehung werden könnte?" Severus sah sie ernst an, denn diese wollte er mit diesem Training auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen. Sollte Amanda nicht zwischen ihm als Lehrer und als Privatperson trennen können, dann wäre es vielleicht doch besser, neue Möglichkeiten des Schutzes zu suchen. „Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ebenfalls an. „Das auf keinen Fall, da müssten ganz andere Dinge geschehen. Ich befürchte nur, dass es zum Teil nicht ganz so friedlich ablaufen könnte. Vielleicht weil du es besser trennen kannst, oder es Differenzen in der Dauer oder Intensität des _Unterrichts_ gibt. Eher so etwas." „Gut", entgegnete Severus und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er erleichtert war. „Dass es möglicherweise Reibereien gibt, darauf bin ich eingestellt, ehrlich gesagt. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mir Mühe geben werde, nicht zu übertreiben. Aber du wirst wohl trotzdem Grenzen überschreiten müssen." Er sah sie an. Am liebsten würde er ihr das alles ersparen, dachte er sich. Und sich selbst... „Was für Grenzen meinst du?" Amanda fand die Idee noch immer nicht sonderlich berauschend, auch wenn sie eigentlich wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte und sie sich auch besser fühlen würde, wenn sie etwas mehr gerüstet war, aber jemand anderes als Lehrer wäre ihr lieber gewesen. „Das weiß ich jetzt noch nicht genau... Das werde ich sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Wir fangen am Besten schon am kommenden Wochenende an. Je früher, desto besser und wenn ich wieder unterrichten muss, wird die Zeit ohnehin knapper für diese Dinge. Vor allem, wenn dann das Trimagische Turnier ansteht..." „Hm, wenn du meinst. Ja, das Turnier wird sicher viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, vor allem mit den weiteren Schülern." „Ja, eben. Und? Was machen wir beide jetzt noch?" Er lächelte ein wenig und sah Amanda fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht." Kurz dachte sie nach, bis ihr wieder etwas einfiel. „Meinst du, wir sollten es meinem Vater sagen? Dass wir verlobt sind?" „Ich denke schon, dass wir das sollten, oder meinst du nicht?" „Doch, ich denke schon. Und David?" „Wenn er es für sich behalten kann..." Amanda musste kurz grinsen. „Seinen Freunden wird er es sicher nicht freiwillig erzählen." „Wahrscheinlich." Auch Snape grinste ein wenig. „Dann denke ich, dass er es auch erfahren kann. Ich glaube auch, dass es mir eine besondere Freude bereiten wird, ihn zu beobachten, wenn er erfährt, dass ich sein Schwager in spe bin." Severus musste lachen, beim Gedanken an Davids Gesicht.

Lachend sah Amanda ihn an. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen und eigentlich bist du ja schon sein Schwager, der Rest ist ja nur noch formal eigentlich." Langsam ging es ihr etwas besser. „Ich denke, die Formalitäten werden ihm in dem Punkt deutlich wichtiger sein als dir." „Vermutlich ja, aber mir ist das egal." Kurz, aber sanft küsste sie Severus. „Mir auch", raunte dieser mit gesengter Stimme und erwiderte den Kuss. „Für mich bist du mit und ohne Trauschein die Richtige", lächelte er dann. Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Ich muss mit dem Ring am Finger wohl nicht mehr viel dazu sagen, oder?" „Hm... Nein. Aber du könntest...", grinste Severus zurück. Er war froh, dass nun wieder etwas mehr Leichtigkeit eingekehrt war, nach diesen doch sehr ernsten Gesprächsthemen zuvor. „Ich könnte eine ganze Menge sagen", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Auch Amanda war froh, dass die Stimmung ein wenig besser war. Dann kuschelte sie sich etwas enger an ihn und seufzte leise. „Und das wäre", wollte Severus leise wissen und drückte sie fester an sich. „Wie viel du mir bedeutest, dass ich auf jeden Fall deine Frau werden möchte, gerne mit dir alt werde… Soll ich weiter machen?" Er grinste. „Gern." Sie piekste ihm in die Seite. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich mach hier doch keinen Seelenstrip einfach so", wehrte sie schmunzelnd ab. „Schade. Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Strip", scherzte Severus und lachte. Grinsend sah sie ihn an. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." „Ja? Und?" Sie lachte. „Wie und?" „Na, was sagst du dazu?" Severus lachte. „Zu anstrengend, ein anderes Mal, wenn du ganz viel Glück hast." „Hm. Also gut", grinste er, dann küsste er sie kurz. „Was meinst du... Wollen wir vielleicht noch eine kleine Runde spazieren gehen? Oder lieber gemütlich hier auf der Couch sitzen bleiben?" „Beides?" „Gut. Beides ist auch möglich." „Hab ich ein Glück, dass du so flexibel bist." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen innigen Kuss. „Lass uns dann gehen." „Ja." Daraufhin stand Snape auf und zusammen gingen sie ein wenig spazieren. Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie dann schließlich noch gemütlich im Wohnzimmer.


	34. Wichtige Bekanntgaben

**Kapitel 34**

**~ Wichtige Bekanntgaben ~**

Zwei Abende später waren Severus und Amanda bei David und Sandra eingeladen, um deren erste gemeinsame Wohnung anzusehen. Amanda war sehr gespannt, denn so ganz konnte sie sich noch nicht vorstellen, dass ihr kleiner Bruder mit seiner Freundin zusammenzog. Die Wohnung war sehr schön und auch das Essen, welches sie gerade genossen hatten, war lecker gewesen. Amanda vermutete, dass David keinen großen Anteil an der Zubereitung genommen hatte, denn kochen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Ihr Bruder schien den Stress und die Ereignisse bei der Quidditch-WM gut überstanden zu haben, denn während des Essens hatte er sehr lebhaft von der vielen Arbeit dort erzählt. Da ihr Vater in der Internationalen Abteilung im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte er nun alle Mühe damit, die Situation mit den Ministerien der anderen Nationen zu klären, vom Stress, den das Trimagische Turnier auslöste, mal ganz abgesehen. So verging das Essen mit vielen Berichten von Vater und Sohn, während Amanda und Severus zum Zuhören verdammt waren, wobei es zumindest Amanda so ganz Recht war. Dies verschaffte ihr Zeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihrer Familie mitzuteilen, dass sie nun verlobt war. Während die beiden Gastgeber den Tisch abräumten und Carl zur Toilette war, blieben Amanda und Severus allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. „Nette Wohnung oder?" „Ja, ganz hübsch", entgegnete Severus. „Und? Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du deiner Familie beibringst, dass wir verlobt sind?" Er grinste ein wenig. „Nein, noch nicht so richtig", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber das kommt gleich schon noch." „Ich bin gespannt. Ich dachte mir schon die ganze Zeit, dass die drei noch nicht einmal ansatzweise ahnen, was wir für außergewöhnliche und spannende Dinge zu berichten haben." Er schmunzelte, dann gab er Amanda einen kurzen Kuss. „Viel bessere Dinge auch noch, als sie... David wird es in jedem Fall die Laune verderben." „Das ist bedauerlich. Denn immerhin ist es aus meiner Sicht das eindeutig erfreulichere, was heute Abend noch bekannt zu geben wäre", entgegnete er nicht ohne einen gewissen Ernst. „Da kann ich dir mal wieder nur zustimmen", sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz. Einen Moment später betrat auch schon wieder Carl das Zimmer. „Na, was habt ihr so geheimes zu besprechen", wollte er von ihnen wissen.

Severus sah Amanda auffordernd an, denn er fand, dass sie ihm diese Frage beantworten sollte. Diese sah ihren Vater an, der sich gerade wieder setzte. „Wir haben über die weiteren Gesprächsthemen des Abends geredet." Carl machte große Augen. „A ha und die wären?" Amanda sah Severus kurz noch einmal etwas unsicher an. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, schließlich kurz davor zu sein, es auszusprechen. „Also... Severus und ich haben uns verlobt", sagte sie dann so ruhig wie möglich. „Oh!" Carl sah beide überrascht an. „Damit hatte ich nun gar nicht gerechnet." Dann lachte er. „Aber schön, ich freue mich!" Severus lächelte ein wenig und nahm Amandas Hand in seine, als sie ihn so unsicher ansah, dann hörte er zu. Als Carl positiv reagierte, war er froh. Er hatte sich im Vorfeld noch überlegt, ob es nicht angebracht wäre, vorher mit Carl zu reden, bevor er um Amandas Hand anhielt, doch dann hatte er diese Idee wieder verworfen. Amanda lächelte erleichtert. Eine Zeitlang war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie ihr Vater reagieren würde. „Gut, das freut mich wiederum." „Es kommt schon etwas plötzlich, aber natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen", sagte er freundlich. „Aber das hätte bei dir ja ohnehin keinen Sinn gemacht", fügte er dann noch hinzu. „Nein, wohl kaum."  
In diesem Moment kamen Sandra und David wieder zurück und setzten sich zu ihnen. „Was hätte keinen Sinn gehabt", wollte Sandra dann gleich wissen. „Das sollten euch vielleicht besser Amanda oder Severus erzählen", antwortete Carl. Severus grinste auf diesen Dialog hin nur ein wenig und überließ es wiederum Amanda, es Sandra und David zu erklären. _Jetzt_ würde der Genuss erst richtig anfangen, dachte er sich. David sah stirnrunzelnd seine Schwester an. Sie war doch hoffentlich nicht schwanger, oder noch schlimmeres! „Ja, das stimmt. Also es ist so: Severus und ich sind verlobt seit ein paar Wochen", erklärte Amanda nun auch den beiden hinzugekommenen. David sah seine Schwester einen Moment nur schweigend an. Es war tatsächlich noch schlimmer... „Oh wie schön", sagte Sandra allerdings gleich freundlich lächelnd. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Amanda lächelte. „Vielen Dank." „David! Nun freu dich doch auch mal ein wenig", forderte Carl seinen Sohn auf. Dieser erwachte dadurch wieder ein wenig aus seiner Lethargie und riss sich zusammen. „Ja, sehr schön", antwortete er tonlos. Severus hatte Mühe, bei Davids Reaktion nicht boshaft zu grinsen, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Stattdessen zwang er sich, sich in völlig normaler Tonlage bei Sandra für ihre aufrichtigen Glückwünsche zu bedanken. Dann sah er Amanda an und nun konnte er nicht umhin, dass ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte und seine Augen ein _wie ich vorausgesehen hatte _widerspiegelten. Doch schließlich wand er sich doch noch an seinen zukünftigen Schwager und sagte mit leicht öliger Stimme: „Sie sollten sich freuen Mr. Brown... Das war schließlich die gute Nachricht des heutigen Abends." Amanda musste bei Severus Grinsen auch schmunzeln. Er hatte tatsächlich Recht gehabt. „Ich hoffe, sie wird nicht noch besser", entgegnete David ein wenig finster. Snape hob daraufhin fragend eine Augenbraue. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie sie _noch besser_ definieren...", sagte er und griff nach seinem Glas. „Es reicht, wenn es sonst nichts mitzuteilen gibt", meinte David und sein Blick fiel auf die Hand mit der Snape sein Glas griff. Eigentlich sollte er dort einen Ring tragen, doch der Finger war leer. „Ach David, nun freu dich doch auch mal für deine Schwester", sagte Carl und sah seinen Sohn an. Eigentlich fand Amanda das auch, aber bei dem Thema Severus war David noch ganz Kind geblieben. „Ich fürchte, den Gefallen kann ich ihnen nicht tun. Jedenfalls halte ich es für besser, wenn sie es erfahren, denn obwohl sie sicherlich anderer Meinung sind, Brown, habe ich nur ihr Bestes im Sinn", entgegnete Snape und seine Stimme war frei von jeglichem Sarkasmus. Dann sah er kurz Carl an, bevor er einen Schluck trank. „Was hat das denn mit meinem Besten zu tun", wollte David wissen. „Och David, du nervst langsam", unterbrach Sandra ihn und sah dann Amanda an. „Hast du denn auch einen Ring bekommen", wollte sie schmunzelnd wissen. Amanda lachte. „Natürlich." Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf den Tisch, damit Sandra ihn sehen konnte. „Oh, der ist schön", fand diese, woraufhin David nur kurz vor sich hingrummelte und dann einwarf: „Wieso trägt Snape denn keinen Ring?" „Erstens, für sie noch immer Mr. Snape und zweites, nur weil sie etwas nicht sehen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es auch nicht da ist", entgegnete Snape leicht bissig. Dann stellte er sein Glas ab und zog sich mit der anderen Hand seinen Ring vom Finger, der augenblicklich sichtbar wurde, als er ihn auf dem Tisch ablegte und ihn nicht mehr berührte. Mit einem alles sagenden Blick sah er David daraufhin an. Sandra schloss sich Snapes viel sagendem Blick an. „Siehst du... Also ich finde sie beide schön und sehr passend." Amanda lächelte. „Ich auch." „Man wird ja wohl noch mal fragen dürfen", grummelte David, was Carl zum Lachen brachte. Severus steckte den Ring, der sofort wieder verschwand, als er ihn berührte, wieder an seinen Finger, dann sah er Sandra an. „Danke", sagte er wieder völlig ruhig und gelassen. Er musste insgeheim zugeben, dass es ihm schmeichelte, dass die Ringe nicht nur Amanda gut gefielen. Von David hatte er allerdings keine andere Reaktion erwartet, was die ganze Verlobung anbetraf. „Also ich finde, dass ist noch einmal ein sehr guter Grund zum anstoßen", sagte Carl und nahm sein Glas. „Dann also auf Amanda und Severus!" Sandra und David nahmen ebenfalls ihre Gläser, so sehr es David eigentlich auch widerstrebte, und die drei tranken auf das Wohl der beiden Verlobten. „Eine Sache interessiert mich dann aber doch noch", sagte Carl, als er sein Glas wieder abgestellt hatte. „Warum ist dein Ring unsichtbar, Severus?" „Aus Sicherheitsgründen", entgegnete dieser. „Was mich auch schon zur zweiten Sache bringt, die heute Abend, speziell von meiner Seite aus, zu verkünden wäre. Und ich denke, Carl, dann wirst du wissen, was ich damit meine", sagte Snape ruhig.

Amanda sah Severus von der Seite an, sie wusste, was nun kommen würde und dass es die Stimmung wieder sehr dämpfen würde. Carl nickte auf Snapes Frage hin. Auch er befürchtete zu wissen, was Severus zu erzählen hatte und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Auch Severus war sich bewusst, welche Auswirkungen sein Bericht auf die allgemeine Stimmung haben würde, dennoch war es nötig, ihn zu geben. Deshalb fuhr er fort: „Beim Essen kam das Gespräch ja schon auf die Weltmeisterschaft. Ich habe es vermieden, mich dabei einzumischen, denn ich wollte uns allen nicht unnötig den Appetit verderben... Die Übergriffe und das dunkle Mal am Himmel waren kein Zufall, oder vielmehr ein übler Scherz. Es deutet vielmehr mittlerweile alles darauf hin, dass der Dunkle Lord bald zurückkehren wird." Snape machte eine kurze Pause und blickte in die Runde, dann redete er weiter. „Ich denke, es ist noch jedem gut in Erinnerung, was ich vor etwa einem Jahr erzählt habe. Ich sprach davon, dass noch keinen Grund zur übertriebenen Sorge besteht, bis es neue, beunruhigendere Anzeichen gibt. Diese gibt es nun." Carl nickte. „Das hatte ich bereits befürchtet, muss ich leider sagen. Nur vernünftig, den Ring nicht zu offen zu tragen." „Warum", wollte Sandra wissen. So ganz hatte sie den Grund noch nicht durchschaut, wenn sie ehrlich war, aber vielleicht hatte sie die Information gerade auch noch zu sehr erschrocken. David war ebenfalls besorgt, auch wenn er es so nicht zu geben würde.

Severus atmete tief durch, dann sah er Sandra an. „Man merkt, dass sie noch ziemlich jung sind, Miss Adams", sagte er schließlich, allerdings ohne Wertung in der Stimme. „Sollte der Dunkle Lord wirklich zurückkehren, dann wäre der sichtbare Ring ein untrüglicher Hinweis darauf, dass es mindestens eine Person in meinem Leben gibt, die mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich muss wohl nicht betonen, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Bestrafungen und seine Rache gern auf ganze Familien ausdehnt und das will ich in meinem Fall tunlichst vermeiden." Sandra wurde etwas rot, als Severus sie so ansprach. „Ach so, das ist natürlich richtig", sagte sie dann nur. Die veränderte Gesichtsfarbe ließ Severus Mundwinkel ein wenig zucken, was entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte. „Kein Grund zu Erröten, Miss Adams. Es war keineswegs abwertend gemeint." Sandra sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Oh, gut. Ich kann mich eben nur an sehr wenig erinnern." „Da kannst du doch nichts dafür, Sandra", warf Amanda ein. „Sei froh, dass du es nicht kannst, so hattest du sehr viel mehr Frieden als wir Älteren." „Da kann ich Amanda nur Recht geben", stimmte Snape zu und lehnte sich etwas zurück, während er weiter Sandra ansah. „Andere wären froh, wenn sie sich nicht an alles erinnern könnten", sagte er schließlich noch, nahm dann aber sein Glas und trank einen Schluck. Sandra nickte daraufhin nur etwas verlegen und sah dann Carl an, der gerade wieder das Wort ergriffen hatte. „Wie ernst ist es denn", wollte er wissen. David trank einen Schluck, verschränkte dann seine Arme vor dem Körper und hörte dem Ganzen skeptisch zu. Ihm gefiel dieses Thema ganz und gar nicht. „Ernst genug", antwortete Severus. „Ich rate jedem in dieser Runde dazu, sich entsprechend vorzubereiten und sich darauf einzustellen, dass solche Todesserübergriffe bald wieder zum Alltag gehören." Er sah Carl an. Wollte er es noch genauer wissen? Carl nickte. „Gut, oder besser nicht gut. Vielen Dank für deine Offenheit, Severus."

„Was kann man denn tun um sich vorzubereiten", wollte Sandra wissen. David hielt sich noch immer etwas beleidigt zurück. „Sie könnten zum Beispiel ihr Heim mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Und ihr Wissen um die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auffrischen." „Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Es bleibt doch hoffentlich noch etwas Zeit, oder", wollte sie dann doch beunruhigt wissen. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie sie _noch etwas_ definieren", entgegnete Snape und sah Sandra an. „Na ich weiß nicht. Nicht nächste Woche, oder nächsten Monat." „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht nach momentanem Kenntnisstand. Aber das kann sich auch schnell ändern." Sandra nickte. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie beängstigend sie diese Sache fand. „Sandra, es nützt nichts, wenn du dich verrückt machst vor Sorge", sagte Amanda, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. „Das sagst du so leicht", entgegnete diese. „Nun, so leicht nun kaum. Nur kann man den Vorteil, eine Vorwarnung zu haben ja durchaus nutzen. Das ist besser, als vollkommen überrascht zu werden." „Amanda hat Recht. Sie sollten diese Chance nutzen. Außer ihnen weiß noch kaum jemand um diese Gefahr. Außer die Leute, die darin keine Gefahr sehen", pflichtete Snape bei. „Okay. Das ist allerdings nicht viel beruhigender irgendwie", schränkte Sandra ein. „Nein, das nicht. Aber noch ist es zum Glück nicht soweit und solange können wir sehen, wie wir uns im Zweifelsfall am besten verhalten und schützen können", sagte Carl. Zu den Worten ihres Vaters konnte Amanda nur nicken. Auch Severus nickte nur kurz, dann trank er noch einmal einen Schluck.

David erhob sich daraufhin und griff nach der leeren Weinflasche. „Soll ich jemandem noch etwas aus der Küche mitbringen?" Amanda und Carl schüttelten den Kopf, sodass David nur noch Snape ansah. „Nein danke", entgegnete dieser bloß. Also nickte David nur noch und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Kurz sah Amanda ihrem Bruder nachdenklich nach, bevor sie sich an Sandra wendete. „Du wolltest mir doch noch etwas zeigen, oder?" „Oh ja, stimmt", erwiderte Sandra. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Wir müssen aber ins Schlafzimmer gehen, David darf es doch nicht wissen." Amanda grinste und stand dann auf. „Na gut, dann gehen wird doch eben." Sandra erhob sich ebenfalls und ging dann mit Amanda in Richtung Schlafzimmer. David hatte bald Geburtstag und Sandra hatte eine Geschenkidee gehabt, bei der sie sich aber nicht sicher war und lieber vorher noch einmal seine Schwester um Rat fragen wollte. Natürlich war Amanda ihr da gern behilflich und so hatten Severus und ihr Vater noch einen Moment, um alleine miteinander reden zu können. Als die beiden Frauen das Zimmer verlassen hatten, sah Carl Severus an. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr verlobt seid. Schön, wenn ihr so glücklich seid", begann er mit den erfreulichen Dingen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Mal stärker geworden ist und das es das schlechte Zeichen neben den anderen ist?" Severus nickte. „Danke. Ja, es wird leider immer deutlicher." „Weißt du schon was du tun wirst, wenn es soweit ist?" „Ja", entgegnete Snape knapp. „Das was ich auch schon zuvor getan habe." „Das heißt konkret?" Denn ganz genau wusste Carl schließlich nicht, was Severus beim letzten Mal für Voldemort getan hatte. Severus lächelte ein wenig bitter. „Du wirst hoffentlich Verständnis dafür haben, Carl, dass ich dir nicht sagen werde, was es konkret heißt. Nicht einmal Amanda weiß es und das aus gutem Grund. Je mehr davon wissen, umso schlechter. Für mich und für alle Mitwisser." „Das ist nun keine sonderliche klare Aussage finde ich." Ernst sah Carl sein Gegenüber an. „Was willst du wissen? Ob ich mich wieder der dunklen Seite anschließe", entgegnete Snape nun ein wenig gereizt. Er konnte es nicht leiden, ausgefragt zu werden und bei diesem Thema schon gar nicht. Wenig beeindruckt sah Carl ihn an. „Ja, so in etwa..." Das Thema war einfach zu wichtig, um nicht genau nachzufragen.

Severus sah seinem Schwiegervater in spe regungslos in die Augen, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu verraten, was er im Moment dachte. „In gewisser Weise...", antwortete er dann ruhig und ein wenig gedehnt. „Schließlich bin ich nicht an meinem eigenen, frühzeitigen Ableben interessiert", beantwortete er dann seine eigene Frage und somit auch Carls. „Das war kaum deutlicher", sagte Carl. „Severus, ich will dich nicht verärgern, sondern nur wissen, was Sache ist." „Und ich kann dir nichts weiter sagen, als dass ich wieder das tun werde, was Dumbledore von mir verlangt. Und wenn es nötig ist, auch das, was der Dunkle Lord von mir verlangt. Du erwartest ja wohl nicht von mir, dass ich dir jetzt alle schillernden Details schildere", entgegnete Snape nun ein wenig bissig und bohrte seinen Blick in Carls. „Nein, erwarte ich nicht. Es reicht mir, wenn du Dumbledores _Wünsche_ über die von Du-weißt-schon-wem stellst und wenn Amanda dir vertraut. Ich will keinen Streit mit dir anfangen." „Dann sind wir uns ja in diesem Punkt einig. Auf Streit kann ich auch getrost verzichten. Und was das Vertrauen angeht... Es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Oder wieso sonst sitze ich hier und erzähle allen von bedenklichen Vorzeichen?" „Ich wüsste nicht wieso sonst, aber du solltest selber wissen, dass man bei diesem Thema nicht vorsichtig genug sein kann", entgegnete Carl ruhig. „Das weiß ich. Und genau deshalb behalte ich möglichst viel für mich." Carl nickte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann kam David mit einer neuen Flasche Wein zurück und Carl wollte ungern vor seinem Sohn weiter über dieses Thema sprechen.

„Wo sind denn Sandra und Amanda", wollte dieser wissen. „Ich befürchte, geheime Frauendinge tun", entgegnete sein Vater und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Mhm... Möchten sie noch Wein, Professor Snape", wollte David von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer wissen, da er gerade gesehen hatte, dass dessen Glas leer war. „Danke, im Moment nicht", entgegnete dieser nur.

David nickte und schenkte sich und seinem Vater ein, bevor er sich wieder setzte. Den restlichen Abend wechselten die Gesprächsthemen noch zu ein wenig erfreulicheren Dingen und die Stimmung hellte sich langsam wieder etwas auf, so dass sie sich am Ende noch zu einem gemeinsamen Kartenspiel einfanden. Schließlich war es bereits recht spät, als sich Amanda und Severus auf den Heimweg machten.


	35. Das erste Training

**Kapitel 35**

**~ Das erste Training ~**

Wie schon Anfang der Woche angekündigt, wollte Severus am Samstagabend mit Amandas Training beginnen. Da sie allerdings an diesem Tag bis zum Nachmittag arbeiten musste, hatte er im Vorfeld beschlossen, nicht wie zuerst vorgesehen mit Okklumentik zu beginnen, sondern mit duellieren. Er wollte, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Okklumentikstunde ausgeruht war und das konnte man nach einem Arbeitstag kaum behaupten.

Als Amanda am Samstag schließlich daheim war, sie etwas gegessen hatten und sich Amanda gerade im Wohnzimmer ein wenig auf die Couch gelegt hatte, kam Severus dazu, beugte sich über die Rückenlehne hinweg etwas zu ihr hinab und sah sie an. „Das Verdauungsschläfchen muss auf später verschoben werden…"

Zuviel Schlaf hatte Amanda in der letzten Nacht nicht gehabt und so hatte sie sich eigentlich darauf gefreut, nach dem Essen wenigstens eine halbe Stunde nichts tun zu müssen. Als Severus sie ansprach, grummelte sie etwas vor sich hin. „Wieso denn das?" „Weil wir, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern wirst, beschlossen haben, ab diesem Wochenende zu trainieren." „Och, das hab ich verdrängt", meinte Amanda leise und drehte sich um, damit sie Severus ansehen konnte. „Das kann nicht noch etwas warten?" „Nein", entgegnete Snape ruhig, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns danach den restlichen Abend viel Ruhe und Entspannung gönnen werden… Sofern du danach überhaupt noch Zeit mit mir verbringen willst", fügte er dann noch an, denn so ganz sicher war er sich nämlich noch nicht, ob Amanda das Ganze wirklich ohne Probleme wegstecken und trennen konnte. „Hilfe, was hast du nur vor?" Amanda sah ihn ernst an. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihr, sich nun aufzuraffen, aber da sie es versprochen hatte, erhob sie sich langsam wieder vom Sofa. „Wo gehen wir denn am besten hin? Wir brauchen ja vermutlich recht viel Platz, oder?" „Das wird von der Situation abhängen… Aber ganz egal was ich vor habe, ich kann nicht vorhersehen, wie du es aufnehmen wirst. Daher die Einschränkung. Und ich denke, wir gehen raus, in den Garten. Dort haben wir genug Platz. Okklumentik verschieben wir auf einen Tag, an dem du ausgeruhter bist." Ein wenig skeptisch sah Amanda ihn an. „Ja gut, gehen wir nach draußen. Vielen Dank. Für große geistige Tätigkeiten bin ich heute nicht mehr zu haben." „Das dachte ich mir. Trotz allem solltest du jetzt dann auch bei der Sache sein. Ein Fehler kann tödlich sein. Nicht jetzt, aber später...", entgegnete Snape, dann ging er Richtung Terrassentür und öffnete sie. „Ja, das bin ich schon. Nur ist es doch noch etwas anderes als Okklumentik von der geistigen Leistung her, oder?" Langsam folgte sie Severus nach draußen. „Ja", stimmte dieser zu.

Als sie draußen waren, sah er sich kurz im Garten um, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Amanda. „Also... Hier die Regeln. Sie gelten heute und auch für alle anderen Trainingseinheiten: Tabu ist natürlich der Todesfluch. Außerdem alle Flüche, zu denen du keinen Gegenfluch kennst. Ich will nicht, dass diese Sache hier im Krankenhaus endet. Für mich gelten diese Regeln natürlich genauso, wie für dich." Ihr Blick wurde noch ein wenig skeptischer. „Ich finde es nicht sonderlich beruhigend, dass du das so extra erwähnst, muss ich sagen." „Das ich was extra erwähne?" Severus hob fragend eine Augebraue. „Diese Regeln..." „Wäre es dir lieber, es gäbe keine?" „Nein, das nicht. Nur irgendwie hab ich das als selbstverständlich angesehen." „Schön. Umso besser." „Und nun?" Unsicher, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, sah sie ihn an. Severus lächelte ein wenig, dann ging er noch einmal zu ihr, küsste sie kurz und sah sie an. „Jetzt fangen wir an." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und ging ein paar Schritte weg, während er seinen Zauberstab aus den Roben zog. „Okay", sagte Amanda dann etwas unsicher und wartete darauf, was geschehen würde. „Ich werde dich heute austesten… Ich will wissen, was du kannst", sagte Severus. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich zu konzentrieren und um die Hemmschwelle, Amanda anzugreifen, zu überwinden. Anschließend drehte er sich zu ihr um, hob den Zauberstab und grüßte vorschriftsgemäß, wie es sich vor einem Duell gehörte. Sein Gesicht war nun versteinert und völlig ausdruckslos und nicht einmal seine Augen zeigten noch eine andere Regung außer Kälte. Amanda tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn dann an. Sein Blick beunruhigte sie durchaus, aber sie blieb schweigend stehen und wartete darauf, was Severus als erstes tun würde.

Ohne ihr viel Zeit zu lassen, schleuderte Severus ihr sogleich ein Expelliarmus entgegen, nachdem sie ihn gegrüßt hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Amanda von Anfang an unter Druck zu setzen und sie wenn möglich auch dazu zu zwingen, selbst anzugreifen und sich nicht nur zu verteidigen. Sein erster Zauber war allerdings absichtlich leicht zu blocken gewählt, denn er wollte sie nicht gleich zu Beginn völlig überfordern. Im ersten Moment erschrak Amanda doch, blockte Severus Fluch dann aber noch im richtigen Augenblick. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schickte der sogleich zwei weitere, aber immer noch einfache Zauber in kurzer Folge hinterher, um ihr keine Ruhepause zu gönnen. Erneut reagierte Amanda, konnte aber so schnell und vor lauter Schreck keinen Fluch gegen Severus finden. Außerdem hatte sie durchaus noch ein gewisses Problem mit dem was sie hier taten. Severus entging nicht, dass er sie langsam immer weiter in die Defensive drängte, doch machte er vorerst so weiter. Als nächstes feuerte er den ersten ernstzunehmenden Fluch auf sie ab, doch auch dieser war noch vergleichsweise leicht abzuwehren, da er Amanda bisher den Gefallen getan hatte, auf ungesagte Zauber zu verzichten. Mit einem ausgesuchten Schildzauber blockte Amanda auch diesen Fluch, obwohl sie die Wucht des Zaubers schon sehr viel deutlicher spürte. Auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, sprach nun sie ihren ersten Zauber aus, der natürlich ebenfalls recht harmlos war, aber sie konnte doch Severus nicht wirklich verfluchen!

Es war ein Leichtes für Snape, diesen zu blocken und er verschwendete nicht viel Zeit darauf. Völlig unbeeindruckt, oder vielmehr eher zufrieden, dass Amanda nun endlich aus ihrer Defensive aufgewacht war, feuerte er einen neuen Fluch zurück. Diesmal allerdings mit der Tücke des Ungesagten. Zu überrascht, um noch reagieren zu können, wurde Amanda dieses Mal vom Fluch getroffen und konnte plötzlich ihre Zunge nicht mehr bewegen und damit auch nicht mehr sprechen. Mit einem leicht erschrockenen Gesicht und durchaus auch etwas beschämt sah sie Severus an. Ein süffisantes und boshaftes Grinsen umspielte sofort seine Lippen, doch entgegen seines bedenklichen Gesichtsausdruckes war der Fluch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs sofort aufgehoben. „Jetzt... Wird es erst richtig ernst", sagte er dann und feuerte, kaum hatte er geendet, sogleich den nächsten ungesagten Fluch ab. Gerade noch im letzten Moment, konnte Amanda den folgenden Fluch mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck abwehren. Das Einzige was ihr als Gegenwehr so plötzlich einfiel war ein „Stupor", bei dem ihr im gleichen Moment klar war, dass Severus darüber nur lachen konnte. Mit einem simplen Abwehrzauber schaffte es dieser auch, dem Fluch zu entgehen, woraufhin er erneut dazu ansetzte, Amanda weiter zu fordern und an ihre Grenzen zu treiben. Seine Flüche wurden immer tückischer und gefährlicher und die Tatsache, dass er nun nur noch ungesagte Zauber benutzte, erschwerte das Ganze noch zusätzlich. Nicht nur einmal musste er deshalb einen gerade gesprochenen Fluch wieder rückgängig machen, weil Amanda ihn nicht rechtzeitig abwehren konnte.

Amanda tat ihr Bestes, um Severus zumindest ein wenig die Stirn zu bieten und nicht von jedem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Wenigstens hin und wieder schaffte sie es auch, selbst einmal aktiv zu werden und sich zu wehren, aber etwa nach einer halben Stunde war sie ziemlich außer Atem und es fiel ihr immer schwerer, sich noch einigermaßen standhaft zu halten. Severus entging es nicht, dass sie langsam zu schwächeln begann und er wollte es nicht zu weit treiben, deshalb wurde die Frequenz seiner Angriffe immer größer, bis er schließlich zu keinem neuen Angriff überging und darauf wartete, was Amanda nun tun würde. Sie atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. War das nun alles gewesen? Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Severus, denn er überlegte, ob er diesen letzten Test wirklich noch durchführen sollte, oder ob es für heute genug war. Doch dann feuerte er wirklich noch einen letzten Fluch auf sie ab, um zu testen, ob sie auch mit dem völlig Unerwarteten rechnete. Amanda hatte sich für einen Moment nach einem wegfliegenden Vogel umgesehen, sodass der Fluch sie vollkommen unerwartet traf. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich durch den Imperiusfluch ganz weich an und sie wusste plötzlich gar nicht mehr, was sie tun könnte. Severus hielt den Fluch aufrecht. Er spürte, dass er saß und genau das hatte er auch erwartet. Ohne auch nur ein Wort laut auszusprechen, befahl er Amanda nun, ihm ihren Zauberstab auszuhändigen. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie. Er wollte wissen, ob sie sich nun wehrlos ihrem Schicksal ergeben, oder dagegen ankämpfen würde.

Als würde sie sich im Traum selbst zusehen, ging sie auf Severus zu und hob ihre Hand, um ihm ihren Zauberstab zu geben. Doch irgendetwas war komisch, meldete sich in ihrem breiigen Kopf eine Stimme. Wieso tat sie das? So zuckte ihre Hand einen Moment zurück, bevor sie Severus schließlich doch den Zauberstab gab. Da stimmte doch etwas ganz und gar nicht im Moment… Als Amanda kurz zurückzuckte, forderte Snape noch einmal mit Nachdruck den Zauberstab ein, den er schließlich auch bekam. Er steckte beide zurück in seine Robe, dann ging er zurück zum Haus. Amanda ließ er vorerst stehen, doch als er an der Terrassentür war, hieß er sie schließlich an, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und zu warten. Amanda tat zunächst, was der Fluch ihr befahl, doch je länger sie auf dem Stuhl saß, desto lauter wurde die Stimme die sich fragte, warum und was sie dort eigentlich tat. Sie wollte nicht dort bleiben, sie wollte aufstehen… Das schwammige Gefühl wurde etwas weniger und gleichzeitig wurde der Wunsch aufzustehen immer größer. Doch einen Moment später war es wieder vollständig da und plötzlich war es Amanda ziemlich egal was sie tat, wo sie war oder gar warum sie dort war.

Severus, der mittlerweile ins Haus gegangen war, spürte, dass sich Amanda nicht kampflos in ihr Schicksal fügen wollte und darüber war er froh. Allerdings war es noch nicht an der Zeit, den Fluch aufzuheben, deshalb zwang er ihr mit jeder Gegenwehr erneut und umso vehementer seinen Willen auf, dass sie draußen sitzen bleiben sollte. Für Amanda war es im Moment ein ständiges hin und her zwischen Gleichgültigkeit und Aufstand, doch je länger sie versuchte sich zu wehren, desto länger wurden die Phasen der Gleichgültigkeit. Noch immer sah sie sich selbst auf diesem Stuhl sitzen. In einem Moment war es ihr egal und vollkommen normal und im nächsten machte sie es wütend und sie wünschte, sie würde aufstehen. Als Severus im Haus mit dem fertig war, was er tun wollte, kam er wieder ins Freie. Zwei Meter von Amanda entfernt blieb er stehen, dann zog er erneut beide Zauberstäbe aus den Roben und befahl ihr gleichzeitig wieder aufzustehen. Das tat Amanda dann auch, noch immer mit dem seltsamen Gefühl im Kopf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hob Snape schließlich den Zauber auf, in der Erwartung, dass ihre Verwirrung nicht gerade nachlassen würde, nach dieser minutenlangen Fremdkontrolle. Aus diesem Grund sagte er vorerst einmal gar nichts, sondern ging nur einen Schritt Richtung Tisch und legte dann ihren Zauberstab darauf ab. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

Einen Moment starrte Amanda weiter auf eine Stelle, während sie sich innerlich wieder sammelte. Dann holte sie einmal tief Luft, schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und sah dann Severus schweigend kann. _Das_ war wirklich unheimlich und nicht lustig gewesen! Doch im Moment musste sie erst noch mal alles verarbeiten, bevor sie wieder etwas sagen konnte. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Severus gewährte ihr noch einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu finden, dann ergriff er das Wort. Mittlerweile waren seine Stimme und seine Gesichtzüge wieder normal und nicht mehr die ihres Lehrers. „Für heute sind wir fertig. Ich habe dir ein Bad eingelassen. Wenn du willst…" Amanda schüttelte erneut den Kopf und zog ihre Beine auf den Stuhl und zu sich an den Körper. „Gerade nicht", brachte sie nur leise hervor. Noch immer fühlte sie sich etwas komisch. Daraufhin nickte Severus nur kurz. „Kann… ich sonst etwas für dich tun", wollte er dann ruhig und leise von ihr wissen. Er fühlte sich im Moment mindestens genauso schlecht wie sie, doch er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, denn er wusste genau, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie nun so vor ihm saß. Sie würde sicherlich nicht wollen, dass er sie nun in den Arm nahm. „Nein, schon gut. Ich brauch nur fünf Minuten." Amanda war nicht böse auf Severus, schließlich hatte sie gewusst, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte, doch dieser Fluch hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl, vor allem weil sie so hilflos gewesen war und so vollkommen ausgeliefert. Snape nickte. „Ich bin im Haus, wenn du mich suchst", sagte er dann und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Tatsächlich dauerte es einige Minuten bis Amanda zurück ins Haus kam. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich wirklich bemüht", sagte sie ruhig, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Severus, der die ganze Zeit in Gedanken versunken im Wohnzimmer gestanden hatte, erwiderte ruhig und gefasst: „Es muss dir nichts leid tun…" Er hatte erwartet, dass sie so reagieren würde und doch war es ein schreckliches Gefühl. Das wollte er Amanda allerdings nicht sagen… „Tut es aber. Ich bin so hilflos." Danach setzte sie sich leicht frustriert auf das Sofa. „Du hast dich für's erste gut geschlagen. Es war meine Absicht, dich möglichst stark unter Druck zu setzen. Ich wollte sehen was du kannst und wie du reagieren wirst." „Na das war ja nicht sehr glorreich dann", meinte sie trocken und sah dabei auf ihre Hände. „Das hat für den Anfang auch keiner verlangt. Ich jedenfalls nicht", entgegnete Severus und sah sie an. Ich aber eigentlich schon, dachte Amanda bei sich. Ein wenig mehr hatte sie von sich selbst schon erwartet. Auf Severus Worte schwieg sie nur eine Weile, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und zu ihm hinüber ging.

Severus wollte sich gerade zu ihr setzen, weil sie nichts mehr erwiderte, doch dann stand Amanda auch schon auf und kam auf ihn zu. Fragend und abwartend sah er sie an. Sanft nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Das werden ja _schöne_ Wochenenden werden in nächster Zeit, wie mir scheint", sagte sie dann leise. Severus seufzte leise und zog sie behutsam etwas zu sich, als sie seine Hand ergriffen hatte, dann nahm er sie in den Arm. „Ich könnte mir auch schöneres vorstellen", sagte er schließlich leise. Auch er hatte keinen Spaß daran, Amanda so zu triezen und zu quälen. „Schon gut. Wir schaffen das bestimmt." Sanft drückte sie sich an ihn. Zum Teil hatte Severus ihr ganz schön Angst gemacht während der Übung, aber das wollte sie ihm nicht sagen, da sie vermutete, dass es ihn sehr berühren würde. Er nahm sie daraufhin fest in den Arm, küsste sie kurz auf die Haare und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte gerade das unbestimmte Gefühl, Amanda festhalten zu wollen... festzuhalten und nicht mehr loszulassen.

So sehr Amanda auch hoffte, dass Voldemort da bleiben würde wo er war und zwar am besten für immer, sprachen doch alle Zeichen dagegen. Daher wollte sie diese Übungen machen und das vor allem um Severus ein wenig zu beruhigen. Wenn sie wehrhafter war als jetzt, dann würde er sich vielleicht nicht ganz so viele Sorgen machen. „Okklumentik wird nicht viel besser werden, oder?" „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Severus leise, dann löste er sich wieder ein wenig von ihr und sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es als angenehmer empfinden wirst, wenn ich in deinen Geist eindringe und darin herumstöbere." „Zumindest nicht viel besser als das eben, befürchte ich." „Das denke ich auch." Amanda nickte nur und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie brauchte seine Nähe noch für einen Moment. Severus kam diesem stummen Wunsch nur allzu gerne nach und nahm sie wieder fester in den Arm. Auch ihm tat es gerade sehr gut, sie bei sich zu spüren, denn es zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn für das, was er getan hatte, nicht allzu sehr verabscheute. „Würdest du mit baden kommen", wollte Amanda schließlich von ihm wissen, denn alleine wollte sie nicht gehen. „Ja. Wenn du willst, dann komme ich gern mit", antwortete er leise. „Wenn du nicht mitkommst, möchte ich nicht gehen." „Das Wasser wird ohnehin schon kalt sein." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Aber lass uns trotzdem gehen…" „Na, ein wenig zu kaltes Wasser lässt sich ja schnell beheben", meinte sie. „Ja, das stimmt. Also komm… Dann lass uns gehen." Amanda nickte und zusammen gingen sie nach oben ins Badezimmer. Dort stieg ihr sofort ein sehr angenehmer Kräutergeruch aus dem Badewasser in die Nase, während der Raum in sanftes Kerzenlicht getaucht war. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Severus um. „Du bist ja lieb, vielen Dank." Er lächelte ein wenig und sah sie an. „Als kleine Entschädigung… Für den zuvor geraubten Verdauungsschlaf." „Sehr rücksichtsvoll. Falls ich gleich einschlafe, musst du mich vorm Ertrinken bewahren bitte", meinte sie schmunzelnd und griff nach Severus Robe, um sie zu öffnen. „Ich denke, das werde ich tun." Er schmunzelte ein wenig, dann sah er sie an, zunächst allerdings ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihr beim Ausziehen zu helfen. Langsam fuhr sie fort und schob schließlich ihre Hände unter seine Robe, um diese von seinem Körper zu schieben. Als seine Robe zu Boden geglitten war, zog Severus Amanda an sich und küsste sie kurz sanft unter dem Ohr, dann begann auch er, sie auszuziehen. Amanda seufzte leise und strich mit ihren Händen über Severus entblößten Oberkörper und seinen Rücken. Der genoss ihre Berührungen sehr und hielt noch einmal einen Moment inne, bevor er ihr schließlich ihre mittlerweile geöffnete Robe von den Schultern schob. Kurz half sie ihm dabei, bevor sie einige zarte Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper hauchte. Severus seufzte leise, dann küsste er sie sanft, bevor er ihr auch noch den Rest ihrer Kleider auszog. Kurz griff Amanda noch mal nach ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte das Wasser wieder auf eine angenehme Temperatur, bevor sie Severus zur Wanne zog und mit ihm hinein kletterte. Als sie im Badewasser saßen, zog dieser Amanda an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. „So kannst du mir bestimmt nicht ertrinken", sagte er dann leise und lächelte ein wenig. „Das glaube ich auch", meinte sie und seufzte dann leise, während sie die Augen schloss und Severus Arme streichelte.


	36. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Kapitel 36**

**~ Unerwarteter Besuch ~**

Es waren mittlerweile gute zwei Monate seit Amandas erster Übungsstunde vergangen und während dieser Zeit hatte Severus keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um sie weiterhin zu schulen. Gleich an ihrem zweiten Duelliertag hatte er ihr einige nützliche Abwehrzauber beigebracht und diese in späteren Übungsstunden noch durch effektive und einfache Flüche ergänzt. Das Training war hart und Severus trieb Amanda jedes Mal an ihre Grenzen, doch zeigte es auch seine Wirkung und so hatte Snape zuletzt auch selbst ab und an Hiebe einstecken müssen, weil er in seiner Wachsamkeit Amanda gegenüber doch ein wenig nachlässiger war, als in einem ernsten Kampf. Im Okklumentik-Unterricht machte Amanda auch Fortschritte, wenn auch etwas langsamere. Es gestaltete sich verständlicherweise etwas schwierig für sie, ihren Geist nach einer arbeitsreichen und anstrengenden Woche zu leeren und diese Leere auch dann noch aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn Severus die Legilimentik begann. Dennoch war Snape mit dem zufrieden, was sie bisher gemeinsam erreicht hatten und er versuchte es Amanda auch zu zeigen.

Ende Oktober trafen schließlich die Vertretungen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang ein und die gemeinsame Zeit von Severus und Amanda wurde noch mehr beschnitten. Zu allem Überfluss wurde zudem auch noch Harry Potter mysteriöserweise als vierter Trimagischer Champion auserwählt, was Snape, neben seinem immer deutlicher werdenden Mal, zusätzliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Dennoch fand er am ersten Novemberwochenende wieder einmal die Zeit, sich mit Amanda zu treffen, nicht zuletzt um erneut zu trainieren und um anschließend noch auf Alans Geburtstagsfeier zu gehen.

Für Amanda waren diese Übungsstunden sehr anstrengend und auch belastend. Inzwischen konnte sie aber ein wenig besser zwischen ihren eigentlichen Gefühlen für Severus und der Situation im Training unterscheiden, so dass sie ihn auch aktiv angreifen konnte. Am Tag von Alans Geburtstagsfeier kam Amanda schon am Mittag nach Hause, um noch genügend Zeit zu haben, um mit Severus zu üben und sich auf die Feier vorzubereiten. Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen standen Severus und sie also wieder einmal im Garten und duellierten sich.

Carl Brown indes, hatte bei sich in der Wohnung während seines Urlaubs ausgemistet und einige Dinge gefunden, die Amanda vielleicht gefallen könnten. Deshalb stand er auch am frühen Nachmittag desselben Tages vor ihrer Tür und klingelte. Doch auch nach erneutem Läuten öffnete niemand. Verwundert, da seine Tochter gesagt hatte, sie wäre schon früher zu Hause, wollte Carl gerade wieder gehen, als er Geräusche aus dem Garten hörte. War Amanda vielleicht dort? Doch was tat sie bloß, was solchen Krach machen könnte? Stirnrunzelnd machte sich Carl Brown daran, um das Haus zu gehen.

Severus konnte gerade noch einem Fluch von Amanda ausweichen, allerdings streifte er noch seine Robe, die daraufhin etwas angekokelt wurde. Seine Revanche folgte deshalb auf dem Fuße. Keiner von beiden merkte, dass sich Carl näherte, deshalb trainierten sie unbeeinflusst weiter. Als dieser gerade durch das Gartentor getreten war, hatte sich Amanda nach einem Fluch gerade wieder aufgerappelt, woraufhin Severus mit versteinerter Miene gleich noch einen neuen hinterher schickte.

Nachdem ein Fluch Amanda zu Boden geworfen hatte, stand sie mit leichtem Schmerz im Arm wieder auf. Kaum stand sie wieder auf beiden Füßen, zwang sie der nächste Fluch zu Boden und augenblicklich breitete sich ein unglaublicher Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, der sie aufschreien ließ. Carl hingegen betrat gerade den Garten und traute seinen Augen kaum. Severus stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Amanda, die gerade wieder vom Boden aufstand. Was ging hier nur vor? Kaum stand seine Tochter wieder halbwegs gerade, schickte Severus den nächsten Fluch auf sie, der sie erneut umwarf und offensichtlich vor Schmerzen schreien ließ. Auch ohne den Fluch gehört zu haben, ahnte Brown senior, um was es sich handelte und entsetzt ließ er die Kiste aus seinen Händen fallen und zog seinen Zauberstab, den er gleich auf Severus richtete.

Das unerwartete Geräusch von rechts hinter ihm ließ Severus sofort reflexartig umschnellen, woraufhin der Cruciatusfluch auf Amanda unterbrochen wurde. Er sah einen Mann, der eine Kiste hatte fallen lassen und nun gerade seinen Zauberstab zog. Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, die Severus nun Zeit hatte, die Situation einzuschätzen und sich darüber klar zu werden, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Er war kurz davor, den vermeintlich zweiten Gegner mit einem Fluch niederzustrecken, als er registrierte, dass es Carl war und dieser gerade dazu ansetzte, ihn zu entwaffnen. Aus diesem Grund entschied sich Severus blitzschnell dafür, einen Schutzzauber entgegenzusetzen, denn natürlich war es nicht seine Absicht, den Vater von Amanda niederzustrecken. Carls Zauber prallte an Severus Schild ab. Mit weiter erhobenem Zauberstab ging er auf ihn und Amanda zu, welche sich langsam wieder aufrappelte. „Was geht hier vor", wollte er in scharfem Ton wissen, während Amanda noch immer die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs durch ihren Körper jagen spürte, so dass sie nur langsam aufstehen konnte.

Kurz huschte Severus Blick zu ihr, dann fixierte er wieder aufmerksam Carl, falls dieser noch einmal auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn anzugreifen. Als er sich näherte, wich Snape ein wenig zur Seite und Richtung Amanda aus, darauf bedacht, weiterhin einen gewissen Mindestabstand zu deren Vater zu halten, um bei einem erneuten Angriff wieder blocken zu können. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab runter, Carl…", sagte Severus schließlich, denn er war nicht darauf aus, mit Amandas Vater in einen Zweikampf verwickelt zu werden, nur weil dieser die momentane Situation missverstand. Auch Carls Blick fiel zunächst auf Amanda und er sah, dass es ihr scheinbar weitestgehend gut ging. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. „Das kannst du auch tun! Was ist hier los?" Amanda machte einige Schritte auf Severus zu, doch da alles recht schnell ging, kam sie noch nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. „Also schön...", entgegnete Snape ruhig und ein wenig gedehnt. „Training beendet für heute, Amanda", sagte er dann mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu ihr, dann ließ er langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken, allerdings nicht ohne Carl weiter äußert aufmerksam im Auge zu behalten. Er wollte ihm deutlich machen, dass es nicht in seiner Absicht lag, ihm Schaden zuzufügen, doch sollte er ihn noch einmal angreifen, so war er noch immer bereit. Amanda sah Severus an und nickte, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf ihren Vater fiel. „Dad, es ist in Ordnung, wirklich!" Carl sah sie an. „Spinnst du? Nichts ist in Ordnung! Er hat dich gerade mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt!" Amanda ging auf ihren Vater zu. „Ja, ich weiß, Dad. Das ist okay, wir haben geübt." Skeptisch sah Carl zunächst Amanda dann Severus an, bevor er langsam seinen Zauberstab senkte.

Snapes Miene hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas entspannt und er sah nicht mehr ganz so verbissen und furchteinflößend aus, wie noch eine Minute zuvor. Als er bemerkte, dass Carl langsam wieder zur Vernunft kam, lockerte auch er den Griff um seinen Zauberstab wieder etwas und ließ ihn kurze Zeit später auch schon in seinen Roben verschwinden. „Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen", sagte er schließlich nur noch auf Amandas Worte hin und erwiderte Carls Blick ruhig. Dieser kam noch einige Schritte näher und sah seine Tochter an. „Geht es dir gut?" Amanda nickte. „Ja sicher", antwortete sie, auch wenn das nicht so ganz stimmte, denn genau genommen fühlte sie sich durch das Training und vor allem durch den letzten Fluch ziemlich gerädert. „Und was tut ihr hier bitte sehr", wollte Carl erneut wissen. „Wir üben, wie Severus schon gesagt hat", erklärte Amanda ruhig. „Üben? Mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch? Das sehe ich aber nicht sehr als Übung an!" Vorwurfsvoll sah er Severus an, der diesen Zauber nun mal zu verschulden hatte. Dieser hielt Carls Blick weiterhin ungerührt stand, auch wenn es in ihm selbst ganz anders aussah. Es war ihm nicht gerade angenehm, dass Carl dieses Training mitbekommen hatte, genauso wie es ihm keineswegs Spaß gemacht hatte, Amanda diesen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Wortlos griff er deshalb zunächst in seine Roben und zog eine kleine Phiole hervor. „Hier… Trink das", sagte er dann zu Amanda, reichte ihr das Fläschchen und sah sie an. „Sonst kannst, oder besser willst du dich spätestens morgen vor Schmerzen nicht mehr bewegen." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Carl. „Es geht hier nicht darum, was du als Übung ansiehst, Carl, sondern darum, was ich als ihr Lehrer für nötig erachte. Amanda soll sich Wissen aneignen und dazu gehört auch, wie sich die unverzeihlichen Flüche anfühlen."

Ohne zu zögern, nahm Amanda ihm die Phiole ab und leerte sie. Zwar schmeckte der Inhalt bitter, doch kaum hatte sie den Inhalt geschluckt, fühlte sie, wie ein warmes Gefühl sie durchströmte und die Schmerzen langsam nachließen. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihren Vater an. „Ich habe Severus darum gebeten." Skeptisch sah Carl erst sie und dann seinen baldigen Schwiegersohn an. „Bleibt wohl die Frage, was du dann als nächstes für nötig erachtest!" Carl war wütend und besorgt und machte sich auch keine Mühe, dies zu verbergen. „Bitte", entgegnete Severus und lächelte Amanda kurz an, dann wandte er sich wieder an ihren Vater. „Du kannst unbesorgt sein… Der Todesfluch gehört sicherlich nicht zum Programm. Aber es sollte nicht nur in meinem und Amandas Interesse liegen, dass sie sich möglichst gut schützen kann, sondern auch in deinem. Und aus keinem anderen Grund tun wir das. Oder glaubst du etwa, ich habe Spaß daran, Amanda leiden zu sehen und ihr Schaden zuzufügen", wollte Snape schließlich mit scharfem Unterton wissen und sah sein Gegenüber forschend an. Aufgrund von Severus vorherigem Gesichtsausdruck war sich Carl da momentan nicht mehr so sicher. „Nein, ich denke nicht, eigentlich." „Och, Dad. Es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Lasst uns bitte alle reingehen und dort weiterreden. Mir wird kalt hier, vom Herumstehen." „_Eigentlich_… Das klingt stark nach _aber_", sagte Snape, dann ging er voraus. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Carl Verständnis für diese Sache aufbrachte, dennoch fühlte er sich in der Situation als Sündenbock alles andere als wohl.

Amanda sah Severus hinterher, blieb aber neben ihrem Vater stehen und sah ihn dann an. „Dad, hör mir zu: Mit allem was Severus und ich während der Übungen tun, bin ich einverstanden. Wir haben zuvor darüber geredet und das geklärt. Keiner von uns macht das, weil er Spaß daran hat, geschweige denn, weil er den anderen verletzten will. Mach Severus bitte keinen Vorwurf daraus. Es belastet ihn beinahe mehr als mich." Einen Moment sah ihr Vater sie schweigend an. „Gut, wenn du das sagst", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. Noch immer gefiel ihm das Ganze nicht wirklich, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass es gut war, wenn Amanda an ihren Fähigkeiten arbeitete. „Ja, das sage ich." Mit diesen Worten folgte sie Severus ins Haus. Carl sah Amanda kurze Zeit nach und beschloss dann, seine fallen gelassene Kiste zu holen, bevor er ebenfalls hinein gehen würde.  
"Severus", sprach Amanda Snape an, nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatte. „Tut mir leid, er macht sich Sorgen." „Ja, ich weiß", sagte der Angesprochene ruhig, aber mit ein wenig gesengter Stimme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn kurz. „Ich denke, er hat sich gleich wieder beruhigt." Auch Severus legte die Arme um Amanda, drückte sie sanft an sich und schloss kurze Zeit und leise seufzend die Augen. „Und trotzdem bleibt er misstrauisch", sagte er dann leise, denn er wusste selbst, dass Misstrauen etwas war, das man, wenn es einmal gewonnen war, nicht so leicht wieder ablegen konnte. „Ja, ich befürchte, das ist so. Vielleicht wärst du das auch?" Sie sprach ruhig und wollte nur, dass Severus sich dadurch nicht schlecht fühlte. „Ja, vermutlich. Ich kann seine Gründe nachvollziehen", antwortete dieser leise, doch trotz seiner Worte, die ihm sein Verstand vorgab, fühlte er sich nicht dementsprechend. Amandas Vater war ihm mittlerweile wohl doch schon wichtiger geworden, als er es sich bisher eingestanden hatte, dachte sich Severus. Sein Vertrauen war ihm wichtig und das nun angekratzt zu sehen, fühlte sich schlecht an. Amanda löste sich ein Stück von ihm, sah in seine Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn, bevor sie einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht strich. „Er wird es schon noch verstehen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Carl hatte derweil alles zurück in den Karton verfrachtet und machte sich nun auf den Weg in Richtung Terrassentür. Severus lächelte ein wenig, dann küsste er sie kurz. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben…" Daraufhin zog er sie noch einmal in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. Amanda seufzte leise und streichelte seinen Rücken entlang. Carl betrat einen kurzen Moment später das Wohnzimmer und das Bild, das sich ihm bot, berührte ihn dann doch. Vielleicht hatte Amanda Recht und es fiel Severus doch nicht so einfach, wie es aussah. Vorsichtig stellte er die Kiste auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür ab.

Als Severus hörte, wie die Kiste abgestellt wurde, sah er auf und als er Carl entdeckte, löste er sich gleich wieder etwas von Amanda, jedoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Als Severus sich bewegte, drehte sich Amanda zu ihrem Vater um, der auch gleich das Wort ergriff: „Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, um die Kiste hier abzugeben. Du kannst ja sehen, ob du etwas haben möchtest von den Sachen, Amanda." „Ach ja, stimmt. Vielen Dank", antwortete diese und ging zu ihrem Vater hinüber und sah in den Karton hinein. „Ich will euch auch gar nicht länger stören und gehe gleich wieder." „Gut, wenn du meinst." Carl nickte. „Ich denke das ist besser." So verabschiedete sich Mr. Brown und verließ kurze Zeit später wieder das Haus. Amanda seufzte leise, nachdem ihr Vater gegangen war und kam wieder zu Severus, um ihn erneut in den Arm zu nehmen. „Wir müssen auch nicht weggehen heute Abend, wenn es dir lieber wäre, hier zu bleiben", meinte sie schließlich leise. Auch Severus seufzte, nachdem sie wieder alleine waren. „Ich weiß noch nicht", sagte er dann leise. „Lass uns erst einmal duschen gehen… Oder baden." „Was du möchtest", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Dann Baden. Das ist bequemer." Er lächelte ein wenig. „Und wärmer. Mir ist nämlich noch immer ziemlich kalt." Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, nahm dann seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Treppe. „Dann sollten ich und das Badewasser dich schnell aufwärmen", grinste Severus ein wenig und folgte ihr daraufhin. Wenig später saßen sie auch schon gemeinsam in der Wanne.


	37. Halloweengeburtstagsparty

**Kapitel 37**

**~ Halloween-Geburtstagsparty ~**

Amanda stand gegen halb neun am gleichen Abend vor dem Spiegel und überdeckte die letzten Reste ihrer Haut an den Schultern mit weißer Schminke. „Severus?" Amanda betrat nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet das Schlafzimmer, wo Severus sich gerade anzog. „Würdest du mich beißen? Sonst weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich die Flecken hinmalen soll", meinte sie schmunzelnd und sah ihn an. Snape hob bei dieser Bitte eine Augenbraue, dann wanderten seine Blicke über ihren halbnackten Körper und ein genüssliches Grinsen begann seine Lippen zu umspielen. „Wenn du mich so darum bittest…", sagte er dann und kam auf sie zu. „Aber unbedingt", meinte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd grinsend an. „Mit Vergnügen", raunte ihr Severus daraufhin ins Ohr und glitt mit dem Mund über ihren Hals, allerdings ohne ihn zu berühren. Sein warmer Atem verteilte sich auf Amandas Haut und er sog ihren Duft ein, während seine Hände ihre Taille umfassten. Nur zu gern würde er sie beißen, dachte Severus, so verführerisch wie sie war.

Leise seufzte Amanda bei seinen Berührungen und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Als sie sich ihm so darbot, biss ihr Severus unter einem leisen Seufzen sanft in den Hals. Gleichzeitig zog er sie etwas an sich. Er musste zugeben, dass er gerade nicht nur Lust bekommen hatte, Amanda zu beißen, sondern auch noch ganz andere Dinge mit ihr zu tun. So ganz konnte Amanda das ebenfalls nicht abstreiten, deshalb strich sie seinen Rücken entlang, während er ihren Hals liebkoste. Severus hatte mittlerweile vom Beißen ins Küssen übergewechselt und seine Lippen wanderten gerade ihren Hals hinab, zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen, während er Amanda mit sanftem Druck an sich presste und eine seiner Hände nach oben zum Verschluss ihres BHs wanderte. Sanft strich sie durch seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss zu sich, um anschließend mit der anderen Hand unter sein Hemd und über die nackte Haut zu fahren, die sich dort verbarg. Severus seufzte leise und küsste sie begierig. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie gerade sehr begehrte. Aus diesem Grund öffnete er auch ihren BH, der daraufhin, aufgrund mangelnder Träger, sofort nach unten glitt. Amanda zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen und verteilte anschließend heiße Küsse auf seinem entblößten Oberkörper. Bestimmend drängte Severus sie nun Richtung Bett, während seine Lippen wieder über ihren Hals glitten und seine Hände über ihren entblößen Rücken. Er wollte sie und das ließ er Amanda auch gerade deutlich spüren.

Seufzend, aufgrund seiner Berührungen, öffnete Amanda Severus Hose und fuhr hinein, um sie von seinen Hüften zu schieben. Mit zarten Küssen bedeckte sie die Haut über seinem Schlüsselbein. Er ließ daraufhin ein leises, lustvolles Brummen vernehmen und zog sie schließlich während eines innigen Kusses mit sich aufs Bett. Kaum lag Amanda nun unter ihm, schob ihr Severus das Höschen von den Hüften und verteilte dabei Küsse auf ihren nackten Brüsten. Nachvollziehbar, dass ein Vampir solche Beute nicht verschmähte, schoss ihm dabei kurz durch den Kopf. Amanda stöhnte leise bei seinen Küssen und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper Severus Lippen wanderten nun wieder nach oben und er biss ihr erneut ein paar Mal sanft in den Hals und ins Schlüsselbein. Dann raunte er ihr mit unterdrückter Erregung ins Ohr: „Da habe ich ja heute einen besonderen Leckerbissen gefunden…" „Ich habe doch gar nichts getan", antwortet Amanda gespielt ängstlich und unschuldig, während sie sich genüsslich unter seinen Küssen räkelte. Severus lachte kurz auf, ein wenig heiser vor Erregung. „Warum kaufe ich dir deine Ängstlichkeit nicht ab", raunte er dann fragend in ihr Ohr und begann, quälend langsam mit den Fingerspitzen die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels hinauf zu streichen. „Du willst es doch auch…" Leise seufzte Amanda, versuchte aber, Severus etwas von sich zu drücken. „Nein… Bitte…", flehte sie erneut gespielt, konnte aber ihre eigene Erregung kaum verbergen. „Es gibt nichts zu bitten", flüsterte Severus daraufhin kühl, aber sehr verführerisch, presste Amanda wieder zurück ins Bettlaken und biss ihr schließlich wieder einmal in den Hals. „Doch…", hauchte Amanda, gab dann allerdings ihren Widerstand auf und schloss lieber genussvoll ihre Augen, während ihre Hände zu Severus Shorts wanderten und diese von seiner Hüfte schob. „Hm", brummte dieser nur noch leise und genüsslich und verwöhnte weiter ihren Hals, während seine Hände über Amandas Körper und zu ihrem Schoß glitten. Sie streichelte noch einmal über seinen Po und anschließend über seinen Rücken, wobei sie eines ihrer Beine gegen seine Mitte presste.

Ihr Entgegendrängen gab Severus schließlich den Rest. Er konnte sein Begehren nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und drang deshalb unter einem tiefen und genüsslichen Stöhnen in sie ein, während seine Lippen Amandas Mund in einem Kuss verschlossen. Amanda stöhnte in den Kuss, den sie gleich leidenschaftlich erwiderte und vergrub währenddessen ihre Hände in Severus Schultern. Leise keuchend ließ Severus nach diesem intensiven Kuss von Amanda ab und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, nur um sie dann gleich noch einmal zu küssen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drückte sich dadurch enger an ihn. Leidenschaftlich biss sie in seinen Hals. Dies ließ Severus aufstöhnen, da er Amanda nun noch tiefer spürte. Stoßweise seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Hals blasend intensivierte er seine Bewegungen noch etwas mehr, um diesen Genuss noch zu steigern. „Severus…", stöhnte Amanda an seinen Hals und folgte seinen Bewegungen, während sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper fuhr. „Ja", antwortete dieser stöhnend und schloss daraufhin kurze Zeit genüsslich die Augen. Dies war zu gut, um es lange durchzuhalten, dachte er sich. Genussvoll drückte Amanda sich in die Laken und somit enger an ihn, was sie zum erneuten Aufstöhnen brachte. Severus keuchte nur vor Lust und sah Amanda dann in die Augen, während seine Hand mit sanftem Druck über ihren Körper strich und er vor lauter Erregung noch etwas kräftiger zustieß. Lusterfüllt erwiderte sie seinen Blick, doch seine Bewegungen brachten sie dazu, die Augen erneut zu schließen und sich ihnen keuchend anzupassen. Severus hatte nun schon Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten, um nicht noch zügelloser ans Werk zu gehen und schlussendlich noch frühzeitig zu kommen. Amanda war gerade im Begriff, ihm den letzten Funken Verstand zu rauben. Fahrig fuhr sie durch seine Haare und vergrub danach ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, um ihn zu einem gierigen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Severus kam ihrer Forderung nach und seine Lippen berührten keuchend die ihren. Leise stöhnend küsste er sie, während er sich weiter intensiv in ihr bewegte. Amanda stöhnte ebenso, ihre Lippen strichen über seinen Hals und ihre Zähne vergruben sich in seine Haut. „Amanda", raunte ihr Snape ins Ohr und seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass er vor Erregung und Lust fast verrückt wurde. „Mhm", keuchte Amanda an seinen Hals und fuhr über seinen Körper, während sie ihre Beine enger um ihn schloss. Severus seufzte genüsslich und küsste unter stoßweisen Atemzügen ihren Hals. Nun war es gleich so weit… Er konnte es nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und spürte nun überdeutlich, wie sich die Lust in seinen Lenden sammelte. Amanda drückte ihren Kopf in die Kissen hinter sich und verdrehte lustvoll die Augen. Für sie würde es noch einen Moment länger dauern, als vermutlich für Severus. Darauf konnte dieser nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, denn auch seine Körperbeherrschung hatte Grenzen. Mit ein paar letzten kräftigen Stößen und einen tiefen Stöhnen ergoss er sich schließlich in ihr.

Keuchend lag Amanda unter ihm und streichelte über seinen Körper, um ihn seinen Höhepunkt genießen zu lassen. Schwer atmend sank Severus kurze Zeit später über ihr zusammen, doch dann besann er sich recht schnell wieder darauf, dass sie noch nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war. Deshalb begann er wieder, ihren Hals zu küssen und zog sich dabei aus ihr zurück. Ein wenig langsamer atmend, seufzte Amanda und strich durch seine Haare, während sie Severus Berührungen genoss. Dieser fuhr damit fort und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Auch seine Küsse verteilte er immer weiter Richtung Süden, sodass er sich immer mehr ihren Brüsten näherte, an denen er schließlich mit Zähnen und Zunge ein wenig spielte. Amanda stöhnte leise auf und fühlte gleich ihre vorhergegangene Erregung zurückkehren. Genau das hatte Severus erhofft zu erreichen. Er verwöhnte sie weiter, bis er schließlich ihren empfindlichsten Punkt erreichte und auch ihn gleichermaßen wie ihre Brüste verwöhnte. „Severus", keuchte sie vor Lust und griff ins Bettlaken, als er sie dort berührte. Ihre erneute Lust nahm dieser zufrieden zur Kenntnis und stimulierte weiter ihr Zentrum. Seine Hände strichen über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und als sie erreichten, was sie suchten, ließ Severus Mund wieder von Amanda ab. Sie nun mit den Fingern weiterstimulierend, kam er wieder zu ihr nach oben und vereinigte seine Lippen mit ihren zu einem innigen Kuss. Verlangend erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und schloss genussvoll die Augen, als Severus sie so verwöhnte. Ein wenig begann Severus nach dem Kuss an Amandas Hals und Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, während er weiter versuchte, sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er genoss es zu sehen, dass seine Bemühungen nicht ohne die gewünschte Wirkung blieben. Genüsslich legte Amanda den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte auf, als Severus einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt berührte und vergrub ihre Hand nur tiefer im Stoff. Langsam fühlte sie ihren eigenen Höhepunkt näher kommen. Als Severus sie schließlich weiterhin so verwöhnte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis auch sie unter einem genüsslichen Stöhnen ihren Orgasmus erreichte. Schwer atmend legte Amanda ihre Arme um Severus und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen den Augenblick. Snape drückte sie sanft an sich, als auch sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, dann seufzte er leise. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt gerade gar keine Lust mehr, noch auf diese Party zu gehen, aber versprochen war versprochen.

Einen Moment lagen sie noch aneinander gekuschelt da, bis Amanda sich etwas aus Severus Arm drehte und auf die Uhr sah. Leise grummelnd umarmte sie ihn wieder und küsste ihn sanft. „Wir sollten aufstehen", sagte sie dann leise. „Mhm", brummte dieser bestätigend und seufzte leise. „Leider…" „Es gibt ja auch eine Zeit danach", sagte Amanda schmunzelnd und küsste ihn erneut kurz, bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste. „Zum Glück", brummte Severus, küsste sie und grinste dann ein wenig. Dann ließ er sie los und stand auf. Auch Amanda erhob sich und nachdem sie ihre Unterwäsche wieder angezogen hatte, sah sie sich ihre Arme und ihr Dekollete an. „Hm, recht effektiver Zauber, den die Schminke hat, würde ich sagen." Ihre blass geschminkte Haut wies nur einige wenige Flecken auf. „Oder ich war recht effektiv", grinste Snape vielsagend und begann, sich auch wieder anzuziehen. „Wie meinst du das denn nun", wollte Amanda schmunzelnd wissen, während sie ins Bad ging, um die entstandenen Lücken überzuschminken. „Ach, ich denke nicht, dass ich das genauer erklären muss", antwortete Severus. Amanda schminkte gerade ihre Augen. „Hm, na wenn du meinst", antwortete sie. Kurze Zeit später war sie fertig, inklusive der blutigen Bissstelle am Hals und kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um ihr Kleid anzuziehen.

Severus stand derweil schon fertig angezogen vor ihr. „Und jetzt muss ich mich auch noch schminken? Oder reicht es, wenn ich die Zähne verlängere?" Fragend sah er sie an. „Ich glaube, du bist blass genug", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Man muss ja mein fehlendes Blut zu deiner sonstigen Vampirgesichtsfarbe hinzuzählen. Aber vielleicht so ein wenig rote Augen…" „Rote Augen", fragte Snape ein wenig entsetzt. „Komm mit", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd und zog ihn am Arm ins Badezimmer. „Halt still, ja?" Sie griff nach der weißen Schminke und machte sich daran, eine sehr dünne Schicht auf sein Gesicht aufzutragen, so dass er nur minimal blasser wurde. Dann nahm sie den Stift, mit dem sie ihre Bissmale gezeichnet hatte und begann damit, seine Lippen nachzuzeichnen und malte anschließend eine blutige Spur, die von seinem Mundwinkel ausging. Kaum fertig, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, um ihn anzusehen. „Hm, ja schon ganz gut", urteilte sie. Severus drehte sich nun um und sah kritisch in den Spiegel. „Hm. Gut, wenn du das sagst." Dann sah er wieder Amanda an. Irgendwie fühlte es sich schon noch ein wenig seltsam an, so aus dem Haus zu gehen, fand er. „Schau nicht so skeptisch. Das sieht gut aus. Zumindest fast realistisch." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Noch deine Zähne und dann gehen wir." „Es fühlt sich aber ziemlich seltsam an", entgegnete Snape. Aber was tat er nicht alles für Amanda. „Eben hat das mit der Vampirrolle doch auch ziemlich gut geklappt", murmelte sie dann schmunzelnd in sein Ohr und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. „Das war etwas anderes", sagte er daraufhin und ging ihr nach. Wenig später verließen sie schließlich das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zu Alan.

Der öffnete ihnen als Geist verkleidet die Tür und bat sie freudig hinein. „Hallo! Schön, dass ihr da seid. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr hättet es vergessen, da ihr nicht pünktlich wart", meinte er, während Amanda ihren Umhang auszog. „Nein", entgegnete Severus, der seinen seiner Verkleidung entsprechend anließ. „Ich musste Amanda nur noch beißen." Daraufhin grinste er undurchschaubar. Alan lachte und sah sich Amanda _Wunde_ am Hals etwas genauer an. „Ach so. Na, das muss natürlich berücksichtigt werden. Aber keine Angst, ihr seid noch lange nicht die Letzten." Zwinkernd führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon einige andere Gäste versammelt waren. „Das ist beruhigend", meinte Amanda und im Wohnzimmer angekommen überreichte sie Alan sein Geschenk. „Auspacken und gratulieren natürlich erst später", sagte sie und er nahm es dankend an. „Was kann ich euch denn zu trinken anbieten?" „Ich hätte gerne einen Wein." Fragend sah Alan nach Amandas Antwort dann Severus an. „Ich schließe mich an", sagte dieser. Alan nickte und brachte beiden einen Moment später ein Glas Wein. „Bitte. Das Buffet steht in der Küche und ihr könnt euch gerne bedienen." Lächelnd bedankte sich Amanda und stieß dann mit Severus an, bevor sie sich die anderen Gäste genauer ansah, von denen einige sehr interessant verkleidet waren. „Danke", sagte auch Severus, dann trank er einen Schluck, als er mit Amanda angestoßen hatte. „Hast du Hunger", wollte er dann von ihr wissen. „Nein, danke. Gerade nicht." Dann sah sie ihn an. „Guck, sonderlich auffällig bist du nicht gerade", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Hm ja… Vielleicht sogar auffällig unauffällig." „Das mag sein, ja…", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Einige Zeit lang unterhielten sie sich mit Brian, einem gemeinsamen Freund von Amanda und Alan, dann meldete sich bei Severus der Hunger und er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Währenddessen wendete sich Amanda einer Freundin zu, die gerade erst gekommen war. In der Küche angekommen, griff Severus nach einem Teller und wollte sich gerade etwas auftun, als er von Leon, dem Freund Alans, angesprochen wurde. „Ich hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass sie auch verkleidet kommen würden", sagte Leon freundlich, während er selbst sich vom Salat nahm. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, es ist eine Kostümparty, oder nicht", entgegnete er, aber nicht unfreundlich und legte sich ein paar lecker aussehende Fleischbällchen auf den Teller. „Ja schon, trotzdem", entgegnete Leon. „Sie sollten unbedingt auch den Nudelsalat probieren, der ist sehr lecker", empfahl er Severus dann anschließend. „Danke, aber ich esse generell keinen Nudelsalat", antwortete Snape höflich. „Ich werde die Empfehlung allerdings weitergeben." „Es war nur gut gemeint", sagte Leon und legte zum Abschluss noch ein Stück Brot auf seinen Teller. „Das habe ich auch nicht angezweifelt", erwiderte Severus, dann griff auch er noch nach dem Brot. Während er sich mit Leon unterhielt, bemerkte er nicht, dass er schon seit einer kleinen Weile von einem der anderen Partygäste beobachtet wurde. „Dann ist gut", meinte Leon. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür. Da er nicht sicher war, ob Alan das Läuten gehört hatte, entschuldigte er sich bei Severus und verließ die Küche, um zur Tür zu gehen.  
Kaum stand Severus allein am Buffet, gesellte sich eine junge Frau zu ihm, die ihn kurz darauf ansprach: „Haben sie schon die Sauce probiert?" Die Frau war als Vampirdame verkleidet und sah Severus freundlich an. „Nein", entgegnete dieser und ließ seinen Blick kurz unauffällig über sein Gegenüber gleiten, wobei er eher unabsichtlich für einen Moment in ihrem gut bestückten Ausschnitt hängen blieb. „Sollte ich", fügte er dann an und hob gleichzeitig fragend eine Augenbraue. „Nun ja, ich weiß es nicht, daher die Frage", sagte sie lächelnd. Natürlich war ihr sein Blick nicht entgangen, was sie zufrieden schmunzeln ließ. „Mir gefällt ihr Kostüm", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu. „Nun, ich weiß es auch nicht. Das ist gerade mein erster Gang zum Buffet", klärte Snape sie auf. Dann bedankte er sich kurz höflich für ihr Kompliment. „Sie haben sich offensichtlich die gleiche Verkleidung ausgesucht." „Ich würde sagen nicht die gleiche, sondern vielmehr die ergänzende Verkleidung zu ihrer", sagte sie lächelnd. „Aber dennoch ein Vampir." „Das stimmt, aber ich hatte bisher noch keine Mahlzeit, im Gegensatz zu ihnen." Schmunzelnd deutete sie auf die Blutspur an Severus Mund. „Oh ja…" Severus grinste befriedigt und seine Augen funkelten ein wenig, beim Gedanken an diese Mahlzeit. „Damit kann das Büffet hier nicht mithalten." „Das hört sich ja sehr vielversprechend an", grinste sie. „Woher kennen sie Alan eigentlich?" „Oh… Wir haben gemeinsame Bekannte", entgegnete Severus, wieder ein wenig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. „Und sie?" „Aus der Schule, auch wenn es schon lange her ist", erklärte sie. „Ist ja komisch, dass ich sie noch nirgends zuvor gesehen habe", meinte sie lächelnd. „Tja, vielleicht haben sie das ja und wissen es nur nicht", grinste Severus daraufhin ein wenig, dann ging er einen Schritt Richtung Tür. „Das ist natürlich möglich, aber hier bei Alan glaube ich nicht", meinte sie schmunzelnd und folgte ihm dann. „Vermutlich nicht. Ich habe selten Zeit für solche Feierlichkeiten", entgegnete Snape noch, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen, blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich um. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sich Amanda noch immer zu unterhalten schien und so beschloss er, dass er sich dort nicht unbedingt dazugesellen musste, um dann nur daneben zu stehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Also blieb er fürs Erste nahe der Wohnzimmertür stehen und griff dann nach einem der Fleischbällchen auf seinem Teller. Die junge Frau betrat ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und stellte sich zu Severus, da auch sie momentan keinen anderen Gesprächspartner hatte und ihn durchaus interessant fand. „Guten Appetit", wünschte sie ihm freundlich lächelnd und begann dann selbst zu essen. „Danke gleichfalls", lächelte dieser daraufhin knapp zurück, dann biss er von seinem Essen ab. Doch kurze Zeit später konnte man einen kurzen und gedämpften Schmerzenslaut von seiner Seite her vernehmen und er legte die noch übrige Hälfte des Bällchens zurück auf den Teller. „Bei Merlin", sagte er dann leicht genervt. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Vampire zur Nahrungsaufnahme in Hälse beißen... Mit diesen Zähnen geht ja etwas anderes kaum." „Oh nein! Ich hoffe sie haben sich nicht verletzt", sagte die unbekannte Frau und sah Severus etwas besorgt an. „Nun, ich werde nicht daran sterben, vermute ich. Abgesehen davon, bin ich ja bereits tot… Untot, um genau zu sein", sagte Severus trocken und grinste schon wieder ein wenig, dann griff er erneut nach dem angebissenen Fleischbällchen. Es war doch zu lächerlich. Er stand hier mit langen Eckzähnen, als Vampir verkleidet und hatte Probleme damit, einen kleinen Fleischkloß zu essen… Hätte ihm jemand vor einigen Jahren davon erzählt, hätte er diese Person wohl sofort in eine geschlossene Anstalt einliefern lassen. Sie lachte und sah Severus an. „Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Trotzdem kann man sich als Untoter ja noch immer verletzen."

Amanda hatte gerade ihr Gespräch beendet und wollte in die Küche gehen, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, doch als sie sich zur Tür drehte, fiel ihr Blick auf Severus, der dort mit einer gut aussehenden Vampirin stand und mit ihr über irgendetwas lachte. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete sie die beiden bei ihrem Gespräch. „Offenbar, ja", sagte Snape und musste daraufhin ein wenig grinsen. „Und sie kommen klar mit ihren Zähnen, ja", wollte er dann schmunzelnd von ihr wissen und startete dann einen erneuten Versuch, das Fleischbällchen zu essen. „Bisher ging es ganz gut, aber mal sehen, was noch so kommt an diesem Abend", grinste sie etwas zweideutig. „Tja, das weiß man nie", sagte Severus, grinste dann noch einmal, allerdings ohne die Absicht, mit ihr zu flirten, dann aß er weiter. „Nein, das kann man nie wissen", lächelte die unbekannte Frau. Amanda sah das Ganze natürlich etwas anders als Severus und so langsam reichte ihr diese zweisame Unterhaltung durchaus, so dass sie auf die beiden zuging und schließlich neben Snape stehen blieb. „Hallo", lächelte dieser sie sofort an, als er sie bemerkte. „Na, fertig unterhalten?" „Ja, erst einmal", antwortet sie knapp und beäugte die andere Frau einen Moment. Diese besah sich ihr Gegenüber ebenfalls. Ob die beiden sich näher kannten? Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbraue, ob Amandas knapper Antwort. Dann bemerkte er, wie sie den anderen Partygast musterte und so langsam kam es ihm, woher der Wind gerade wehen konnte. Sie war doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig auf diese Frau? „Gut", sagte er dann, enthielt sich aber vorerst eines weiteren Kommentars. „Ist das Essen gut", wollte Amanda dann wissen. Natürlich war sie eifersüchtig! Immerhin hatte diese Frau nur zu offensichtlich mit Severus geflirtet und er schien sich durchaus amüsiert zu haben. „Ja. Wenn du willst…" Er hielt ihr seinen Teller hin, damit sie zugreifen konnte. „Der Nudelsalat wurde mir auch schon empfohlen…" „A ha, nein danke. Ich geh eben selbst", meinte Amanda und wendete sich von ihm ab, um in die Küche zu gehen. „Gut, wie du willst", entgegnete Severus nur noch, dann sah er ihr ein wenig zweifelnd hinterher. Irgendwie konnte er es sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich eifersüchtig sein könnte, denn schließlich gab es keinerlei Grund dazu, aber es deutete alles darauf hin. Während Amanda in der Küche war, kam Alan, ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die Küche, an Severus vorbei und blieb bei ihm stehen. „Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen, Professor Snape", sprach er ihn an. Die junge Frau neben Severus sah Amanda ebenfalls nach. Es schien nicht so, als wären sie ein Paar, was sie durchaus beruhigte, doch als Alan kam und ihr Gegenüber mit Professor Snape ansprach, sah sie diesen verwundert an. War das wirklich _der_ Snape, der in Hogwarts mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden so hinter den dunkeln Künsten her gewesen war und permanent noch von den Herumtreibern aufs Korn genommen worden war? Überrascht sah sie Severus an. „Bisher kann ich nicht klagen, Mr. Riley, danke", entgegnete dieser währenddessen höflich auf Alans Nachfrage. „Das freut mich. Bei Beschwerden wissen sie ja an wen sie sich wenden müssen", meinte Alan schmunzelnd, was allerdings durch sein Kostüm recht verzerrt aussah. „Cora, bei dir auch alles in Ordnung?" Die Angesprochene wurde wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen und sah Alan an. „Ja, danke. Es ist toll." „Schön", lächelte dieser, entschuldigte sich dann wieder und verschwand in Richtung Küche. „Ja, allerdings", antwortete Severus noch und grinste ein wenig, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen, nachdem er noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau neben sich geworfen hatte und während er darauf wartete, dass Amanda wieder zurückkommen würde.

Cora widmete sich zunächst schweigend ihrem Essen, bevor sie sich ebenfalls bei Severus entschuldigte und Alan in die Küche folgte. Dort angekommen ging sie zu ihrem Gastgeber und sprach ihn leise an: „Sag mal ist das _der_ Snape? Aus der Schule? James Potters permanentes Opfer?" Aufgrund dieser Frage verwundert sah Alan sie an. „Äh ja, davon gehe ich mal aus. Wieso fragst du?" „Ich habe ihn gar nicht wieder erkannt", gestand sie kleinlaut und etwas peinlich berührt. Alan schmunzelte, als er antwortete: „Nun, also nur an den langen Eckzähnen kann das kaum liegen, aber komm bloß nicht auf Ideen. Er ist schon vergeben." „Ist er?" Überrascht sah Cora ihn an. Das hätte sie nun gar nicht mehr gedacht, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, um wen es sich handelte. „Ja, schon ein paar Jahre", erklärte Alan und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Amanda. Diese stand am Buffet und tat ganz unbeteiligt, hörte aber jedes Wort mit und der Inhalt brachte sie durchaus zum Schmunzeln, auch wenn es ihre Eifersucht nicht gerade schmälerte. Mit dem gefüllten Teller verließ sie schließlich die Küche und verpasste so auch die Reaktion von Cora auf die Tatsache hin, mit wem Severus liiert war.  
"Spitze Eckzähne scheinen viel auszumachen", meinte Amanda trocken, als sie wieder bei Severus war. Der sah sie fragend an. „Wieso?" So ganz genau wusste er nicht, worauf sie nun hinaus wollte, oder worauf sie gerade anspielte. „Weil die Frau da eben nicht mehr wusste, wer du bist." Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbraue. „Du willst damit sagen, dass sie, hätte sie es gewusst, erst gar kein Gespräch mit mir angefangen hätte…", sagte er dann, ein wenig forschend. „Ich glaube, damit hat das nichts zu tun, so fasziniert wie sie scheinbar von dir war." „Du bist eifersüchtig..." „Nein, bin ich nicht", stritt Amanda seine Behauptung ab. „Wie bedauerlich. Ich könnte jetzt denken, dass du der Meinung bist, es lohne sich nicht, da mich sowieso keine andere wollen würde, sobald sie weiß, wer ich bin." Er sah Amanda an, allerdings ohne jegliche Absicht, durch seine Bemerkung einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. „Jetzt darf ich mich wohl doch nicht geschmeichelt fühlen", sagte er dann, um vielleicht doch noch ein Geständnis zu provozieren. „Das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun", entgegnete Amanda ein wenig aufgebracht und sah Severus dann an. „Du fühlst dich durch die geschmeichelt?" Dieser runzelte auf ihre ersten Worte hin nur ein wenig die Stirn, dann sah er sie fragend an. „Darf ich das etwa nicht? Ich bin schließlich nicht der Typ Mann, dem die Frauen sonst alle zu Füßen liegen… Oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dir würde es nicht schmeicheln, wenn dich andere Männer - attraktive Männer - anziehend finden?" „Ihr wart schon bei _anziehend_", wollte Amanda wissen und ging auf die restliche Frage gar nicht ein. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht _so_ eifersüchtig gewesen, aber seine Worte verstärkten dieses Gefühl gerade immens. „Weißt du was...", sagte Severus jetzt, langsam ein wenig angefressen und irgendwo auch enttäuscht. „Darauf spare ich mir jetzt die Antwort." Wieso hatte er überhaupt diese Diskussion angefangen und auch nur ein Wort gesagt? Und wieso gestand sie ihm nicht ein, sich ein wenig geschmeichelt fühlen zu dürfen, wenn ihn in seinem Leben einmal eine andere Frau anziehend fand? War es etwa so abwegig, dass sich auch andere für ihn interessierten, oder musste er wirklich einfach nur froh sein, das Glück zu haben, überhaupt eine solch attraktive Frau abbekommen zu haben, wie Amanda eine war? Stirn runzelnd sah sie ihn an. „Gut", sagte sie dann nur knapp und setzte sich auf die nahe Fensterbank, um sich ihrem Essen zu widmen. Doch so wirklich wollte es ihr nicht schmecken, dafür gingen ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Natürlich war sie eifersüchtig und nur langsam wurde Amanda bewusst, dass sie nur sehr selten in ihrer bisherigen Beziehung dazu einen Grund gehabt hatte. Severus hatte schon Recht. Es kam selten vor, dass ihn eine andere Frau für so interessant hielt, ihn wirklich anzusprechen und auch wenn es ihr nicht passte, konnte Amanda verstehen, dass es gut für sein Selbstbewusstsein war und er sich geschmeichelt fühlte, wenn es einmal vorkam.

Als Amanda ihn einfach so stehen ließ, hatte Severus Mühe, sich noch zu beherrschen, denn nun war er wirklich verletzt. Was sollte das? Kurz sah er noch in ihre Richtung, dann drehte er sich um und stellte wortlos seinen noch halbvollen Teller irgendwo ab und verließ den Raum. Ihm waren der Appetit und überhaupt die Lust auf Party gerade gehörig vergangen. Etwas unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, stand er kurz im Flur, dann ging er auf die nahe gelegene Toilette und schloss sich dort erst einmal für einen Moment ein, um niemandem mehr begegnen zu müssen. Wieso hatte sie ihn jetzt stehen lassen? Was war so falsch an dem gewesen, was er gesagt hatte? Schweigend und als ob ihm sein Spiegelbild die Antwort darauf geben könnte, sah er in den Spiegel, dann presste er ein wenig die Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich auf die geschlossene Toilette, um sein Ebenbild nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Wieso hatte Amanda nicht einfach zugeben können, dass sie eifersüchtig war? Mehr hatte er doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen…

Noch einmal ließ sich Amanda ihre Gedanken und die vorhergegangene Situation durch den Kopf gehen, dann stellte sie seufzend ihren halbvollen Teller auf die Fensterbank und erhob sich, um zu Severus zu gehen, doch dieser war nicht mehr dort, wo sie ihn hatte stehen lassen. Besorgt sah sie sich im Wohnzimmer nach ihm um, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Daraufhin ging sie in die Küche, wo sie Alan mit dieser Cora traf und ihn fragte, ob er Severus gesehen hatte. Doch ihr Gastgeber konnte daraufhin nur den Kopf schütteln. Verwundert trat Amanda wieder in den Flur und blieb ratlos stehen. In diesem Moment verließ Snape gerade wieder die Toilette, auch wenn er eigentlich gerne noch länger alleine geblieben wäre. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er deshalb nicht ewig das Bad belegen konnte und so wollte er sich nach einer anderen Örtlichkeit umsehen, die sich für ihn eignete. Aber so weit kam es nicht, denn auf dem Flur traf er auf Amanda. Durchaus schuldbewusst sah diese ihn an und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, denn es mussten ja nicht gleich alle auf dem Flur Anwesenden erfahren, was sie zu besprechen hatten. „Können wir reden", fragte sie dann leise. „Das musst du wissen", antwortete Severus lediglich, denn er selbst war es schließlich nicht gewesen, der vorhin das Gespräch abgebrochen hatte. „Ja, lass uns aber besser woanders hingehen", sagte Amanda und öffnete die Tür zu Alans Arbeitszimmer vor dem sie gerade standen. Snape warf kurz einen Blick hinein und dann auf Amanda, dann trat er ein. Sie folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Es tut mir Leid", begann sie. „Ja, ich war eifersüchtig und natürlich darfst du dich geschmeichelt fühlen." „Danke, dass du es mir jetzt zugestehst…", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur und man konnte hören, dass das Thema mit diesen Worten bei ihm noch nicht völlig erledigt war. „Ich…", begann Amanda erneut und wusste dann nicht mehr, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Ein Stück hilflos sah sie ihn an. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Er hatte ja Recht gehabt vorhin. „Ich wollte dich nicht abwerten, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich habe doch so weit gar nicht nachgedacht." Severus atmete langsam und tief durch. Er wollte nicht schon wieder das Falsche sagen und eine erneute Auseinandersetzung heraufbeschwören, deshalb dachte er für einen Moment nach, was er nun antworten sollte. „Solange du jetzt verstanden hast, um was es mir eigentlich ging", sagte er dann, „bin ich zufrieden." „Ja", meinte Amanda seufzend. „Da wollte ich nicht zugeben, dass ich eifersüchtig bin, damit es kein Theater gibt und dann so etwas." Es überraschte sie immer wieder, dass sie bei Severus teilweise noch immer so schnell auf einen wunden Punkt treffen konnte, der dann solche Situationen heraufbeschwor.

Als Snape nun sah, dass es Amanda wirklich leid tat, was sie gesagt, oder besser nicht gesagt hatte, kam er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie ein wenig in den Arm. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass es keinerlei Grund gibt, eifersüchtig zu sein", sagte er dann leise. „Für mich gibt es nur eine Frau, die mich wirklich interessiert und die steht gerade vor mir." Etwas peinlich berührt sah Amanda auf den Boden, als er das sagte. „Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem fühlt es sich komisch an, wenn dich eine Frau so anflirtet." Severus lächelte ein wenig, dann griff er ihr ans Kinn, um sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zu zwingen, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Dann weißt du ja jetzt, wie es mir manchmal geht. So und noch viel schlimmer…" Sie sah ihn an und musste schmunzeln. „Was heißt hier _noch viel schlimmer_? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie schlimm es mir ging." „Nein, aber ich weiß, wie es mir schon ging und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es bei dir heute schlimmer war." Ein wenig lächelte Severus zurück, dann küsste er Amanda kurz und sah sie wieder an, allerdings ohne erneut etwas zu sagen. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Oberkörper entlang und sah ihm dann wieder in die Augen. „Vermutlich nicht." „Nein", flüsterte Severus leise und küsste sie noch einmal. Danach verharrte er ganz nahe an ihrem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich Amanda…" Sanft lächelnd sah sie ihn an. „Ich dich auch, Severus."

Leise seufzend drückte Snape sie daraufhin erneut an sich und küsste sie noch einmal. Er war froh, dass nun wieder alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, denn es war für ihn nahezu unerträglich, wenn etwas zwischen ihnen stand. „So ein unberechenbarer Tag heute", sagte sie mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Mhm", brummte er leise. Es war wirklich ein völliges Auf und Ab an diesem Tag. Ein Stück löste ich Amanda wieder von ihm und küsste ihn sehr zärtlich. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben." „Ich auch. Sehr froh sogar", entgegnete Severus und sah sie an. „Wollen wir dann gleich zurückgehen? So langsam habe ich dann auch wirklich Hunger." „Ja, lass uns gehen. Wirklich viel habe ich nämlich auch noch nicht gegessen." „Gut, dann lass uns gehen", meinte Amanda lächelnd und verließ dann zusammen mit Severus wieder Alans Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem sie ihren Hunger gestillt hatten, verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit mit einigen netten Gesprächen, bis sie sich schließlich weit nach Mitternacht wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machten.


	38. Überschrittene Grenzen

**Kapitel 38**

**~ Überschrittene Grenzen ~**

Inzwischen war es Anfang Dezember geworden und der Winter hatte nicht nur Hogwarts erreicht. Amanda hatte Severus als vorweihnachtliche Überraschung in ein Musical eingeladen. Passend zu ihren beiden Halloweenverkleidungen war es _Tanz der Vampire_, das sie besuchen wollten. Da in den vergangenen Wochen nichts weiter Beunruhigendes geschehen war, konnten sie beide diesen Theaterbesuch genießen. Vor allem da sie sich aufgrund des Trimagischen Turniers ohnehin selten sahen. Nach der Vorstellung waren sie noch Essen gegangen und hatten schließlich den restlichen Abend bei Amanda verbracht.

Am nächsten Morgen kuschelte sich Amanda im Schlaf noch einmal an Severus und träumte zufrieden weiter. Dieser war allerdings schon wach, blieb aber aus Rücksicht auf Amanda noch eine Weile bei ihr liegen und hielt sie im Arm. Eine halbe Stunde später löste er sich jedoch vorsichtig von ihr, denn er konnte nicht mehr ruhig liegen bleiben. Deshalb hielt es Severus für besser, aufzustehen und schon einmal das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Nachdem dies geschehen war und er selbst sich auch schon für den Tag fertig gemacht hatte, ging er wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um Amanda sanft zu wecken.

Graf von Krolock strich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Leise seufzend, griff Amanda nach seiner Hand und kuschelte sich an ihn. Vielleicht würde er sie jetzt gleich beißen… Severus wunderte sich ein wenig, musste aber schmunzeln, als sich Amanda so an seine Hand kuschelte. Da schlief aber jemand noch besonders gut, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Leise raunte er ihr ein „Aufstehen" ins Ohr und strich mit der freien Hand noch einmal über ihre Haare. Amanda legte genüsslich ihren Kopf zur Seite um ihren Hals ein Stück mehr preiszugeben, als sie angesprochen wurde, auch wenn _Aufstehen_ keinen richtigen Sinn in ihrem Traum ergab. Verwundert zog Severus nun eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Amanda", sprach er sie noch einmal an. Was träumte sie? Dachte sie etwa, er wäre ein Vampir? Leise brummelte Amanda vor sich hin. Langsam wachte sie auf und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie geträumt hatte. „Mhm", murmelte sie zustimmend. „Aufwachen. Frühstück ist fertig", sagte Severus dann, als er bemerkte, dass sie langsam zu sich kam. „Oh", sagte Amanda leise und blinzelte ihn müde an. „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen", lächelte Snape zurück. „Und? Schön geträumt?" Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Schmunzelnd sah sie Severus an. „Ja, sehr." „Ich hab's gemerkt." „Wieso? Was habe ich denn gemacht?" Noch verschlafen, aber durchaus geistig wach sah sie Severus nun fragend an, während sie sich ihres Traumes immer weiter bewusst wurde. „Du hast dich an meine Hand geschmiegt wie ein Kätzchen und dabei geseufzt und danach hast du den Kopf genüsslich zur Seite gelegt." Er sah sie an. „Ich dachte ich hätte das geträumt", sagte Amanda und wurde leicht rot. „Nein, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Das war ich." „Dann war es ja beinahe noch besser als der Traum." Grinsend griff sie Severus an der Robe und zog ihn zu einem kurzen Kuss zu sich. „Beinahe?", hakte der nach, ließ sich jedoch bereitwillig zu einem Kuss überreden. „Wenn du deine Vampirsachen anziehst, könnte man das _beinahe_ streichen", meinte sie grinsend. „Nur wenn ich die anziehe?" Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Severus Amanda an. „Hm", überlegte sie kurz und lachte dann. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Immerhin warst du der Vampir in meinem Traum." „Na schön. Das will ich dir jetzt mal glauben", grinste er ein wenig. „Also... Frühstück ist fertig, wie schon gesagt." „Das sehe ich." Schmunzelnd zog Amanda Severus erneut zu sich und küsste sanft seinen Hals. „An was denn? Hey..." Ein wenig lachte er auf, als sie ihn wieder zu sich zog, doch dann ging er auf ihre Küsse ein und erwiderte sie. „Na an dir, du bist doch da", murmelte Amanda in sein Ohr und knabberte sanft daran. „Ach so", antwortete er leise brummend und küsste ihren Hals ein wenig.

Leise seufzte Amanda und fuhr durch Severus Haare, bevor sie ihn zu sich ins Bett zog. Er folgte ihr, während er weiter ihren Hals mit Küssen verwöhnte, bevor er schließlich sanft hinein biss. Dann raunte er in ihr Ohr: „War es das, was du wolltest?" „So in etwa ja", sagte sie schmunzelnd und fuhr seinen Rücken entlang, während sie mit ihrem Mund nach seinem suchte, um sich schließlich mit ihm zu einem innigen Kuss zu vereinigen. „Und dann... weiter", murmelte Severus anschließend fragend, bevor er wieder anfing ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Hand ein Stück unter ihr Oberteil fuhr. „Das Weitere bleibt dir überlassen, denn du hast mich ja geweckt, bevor es weiter gehen konnte." Schmunzelnd verteilte sie sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals und öffnete einige Knöpfe seiner Robe. „Hm", brummte Severus leise, als ob er überlegen musste, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. „Muss ich dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen", sagte Amanda neckend und streifte schließlich die Robe von seinen Schultern. „Sieht es etwa so aus", raunte Severus und grinste ein wenig, während seine Hand nun unter Amandas Oberteil noch etwas höher glitt und er kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Leise seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, als er das tat. „Bei der Menge an Kleidung, kann man da nicht so sicher sein." Kurz zog er noch einmal seine Hand von ihr zurück, um seinen Zauberstab aus den Roben zu ziehen. Nach einem kurzen Wink verschwanden seine Roben und Amandas Schlafanzug. „Welche Kleidung", grinste Snape dann und küsste sein Gegenüber noch einmal innig, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachtisch legte und sich danach wieder ganz ihrem Körper widmete. Amanda lachte. „Das sind hier auch unfaire Methoden", beschwerte sie sich, bevor sie ihn schmunzelnd küsste. „Soll ich sie wieder hinzaubern", grinste Severus zurück, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und Amanda mit sich zog. „Wenn du dich so beschwerst..." Dann küsste er sie innig und lange und strich ihr zeitgleich über den Rücken. „Nein", antwortete Amanda und begann dann zarte Küsse auf Severus Oberkörper zu verteilen. „Gut", raunte dieser leise und ging mit seinen Händen weiter auf Wanderschaft. „Mhm", bestätigte Amanda und verwöhnte Severus weiter.

Durch diese Zärtlichkeiten verschob sich ihr gemeinsames Frühstück nun um einige Zeit nach hinten.

„Was stellen wir beide denn heute noch miteinander an", wollte Amanda einige Zeit später von Severus lächelnd wissen, bevor sie erneut von ihrem Toast abbiss. „Ich dachte wir nutzen den Tag um erneut ein wenig zu trainieren. Danach mal sehen", antwortete Snape und nahm sich etwas Butter. Amanda runzelte die Stirn. „Och nein, bitte nicht. Nicht heute! Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und gestern Abend war so nett!" „Ich könnte mir auch schöneres vorstellen Amanda, aber wer weiß, wann wir sonst wieder einmal die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Du weißt, dass das Trimagische Turnier bald in vollem Gange ist." „Ja, trotzdem. Wir haben bisher jedes Mal wenn wir uns gesehen haben in den letzten Monaten trainiert, da wird es wohl auch einmal ohne gehen." Amanda hatte wirklich keine Lust. Sie wollte die wertvolle Zeit mit Severus besser verbringen, als mit Okklumentik oder Flüchen.

„Ich weiß und dennoch will ich auch den heutigen Tag dazu nutzen", sagte Severus ruhig, aber mit einer gewissen Bestimmtheit. „Ich dachte an Okklumentik. Dann müssen wir auch nicht raus in die Kälte." „Vor allem keine Okklumentik, wirklich nicht, Severus. Nicht heute!" „Und wieso nicht?" Fragend sah er sie an und eine seiner Augenbrauen kletterte wie immer in die Höhe. „Weil ich keine Lust habe und weil ich diesen Tag mit dir genießen will." „Wir können ihn danach noch genießen, Amanda. Später fragt dich auch keiner, ob du gerade Lust hast." „Jetzt ist aber nicht später!" Leicht grummelnd legte Amanda ihren Toast zurück auf den Teller und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Wenn du keine Lust hast, dann hast du jederzeit die Möglichkeit, das Training zu beenden, indem du meine Angriffe auf deinen Geist abwehrst", sagte Severus ruhig, obwohl Amanda gerade so bockig war. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder", fragte Amanda inzwischen leicht gereizt. Severus sah sie erneut an und gab dann schon bemüht ruhig zurück: „Sehe ich etwa so aus, als ob ich scherzen würde?" „Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe trotzdem Nein gesagt! Ich kann mich heute nicht darauf konzentrieren." Eigentlich konnten sie nun auch trainieren, da diese Diskussion ohnehin die ganze Stimmung kaputt gemacht hatte, dachte Amanda und fand das überhaupt nicht gut. „Das ist nicht mein Problem", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur noch und auch er war nun innerlich leicht angefressen, ob dieser Diskussion. Vor allem war ihm nun der Appetit völlig vergangen und zumindest das wäre vermeidbar gewesen, indem man das ganze Gespräch erst auf nach dem Essen verschoben hätte. Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber nun einen Moment fassungslos an und sie fragte sich, ob Severus das nun wirklich ernst meine, aber offensichtlich war das der Fall. „Nein, ist es nicht", meinte sie dann nur noch knapp, erhob sich und stellte ihren Teller und Becher an die Spüle.

Severus blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und rührte offenbar völlig ungerührt in seinem Tee, während er zusah, wie sich die Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse bewegte, doch innerlich war er alles andere als ungerührt. Er spürte und wusste, dass er gerade zu weit gegangen war, mit dem was er gesagt hatte, doch er konnte und wollte sich dafür irgendwie nicht entschuldigen, auch wenn ihn eine andere Stimme in ihm dazu drängte. Aber Amanda sollte lernen...

Einen Moment blieb Amanda noch am Spülbecken stehen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Severus kurz ansah. Es war lange her gewesen, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so schnell gekippt war. Diese ganze Sache belastete ihre Beziehung wohl doch mehr, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. „Ich gehe duschen", sagte sie dann kühl und verließ die Küche gen Badezimmer. Snape sagte auch daraufhin nichts mehr, sondern sah Amanda nur nach, als sie ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt und auf halbem Weg die Küche verlassen hatte. Als sie schließlich aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, seufzte er leise, trank noch einen Schluck Tee, stand dann aber auf und leerte den Rest in die Spüle. Er fühlte sich so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber er hatte es angefangen, nun musste er es auch beenden. Es nützte keinem von ihnen, wenn er ihr nun hinterher lief und um Verzeihung bat, nur damit wieder eitel Sonnenschein herrschte. Dennoch... Das schlechte Gefühl, womöglich zu weit gegangen zu sein, ließ sich gerade nicht vertreiben.

Amanda ließ sich Zeit beim Duschen und dem anschließenden Anziehen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht viel besser, als sie schließlich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Natürlich verstand sie Severus Beweggründe, aber warum konnte er es nicht einmal zulassen, ein Wochenende lang nichts zu tun?

Severus stand auf der Terrasse und Amanda sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ und ins Kaminfeuer sah. So hatte sie sich den Tag nicht vorgestellt. Trotzdem hatte es keinen Sinn ihm Recht zu geben, denn nun würde sie sich ganz sicher nicht auf Okklumentik konzentrieren können. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Snape wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, denn draußen war es klirrend kalt, vor allem, wenn man sich nicht bewegte. Er sah Amanda auf dem Sofa sitzen und erwischte sich kurz bei dem Gedanken, dass er froh war, zuerst noch einmal das Wohnzimmer verlassen zu können, um seinen Umhang und seinen Schal abzulegen, denn er wusste nicht, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte, um die Situation nicht noch mehr zu verschärfen. Als er wieder zurückkam, blieb er in der Nähe der Tür stehen und ließ seinen Blick erst einmal schweigend auf Amanda ruhen. Noch immer war er innerlich hin und her gerissen zwischen nachgeben und hart bleiben.

Amanda sah auf, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, richtete ihren aber kurz darauf wieder auf das Feuer. Sie hatte alles gesagt, was es für sie zu dem Thema zu sagen gab, nun musste Severus einmal über seinen Schatten springen. Als dieser bemerkte, dass sie offensichtlich nichts mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte, richtete er sich automatisch ein wenig auf und seine Haltung wurde steifer. „Also... Dann lass uns anfangen. Umso schneller hast du es hinter dir", drang es dann kühl und beherrscht aus seinem Mund, während seine Augen entschlossen wirkten. Erneut sah sie ihn ungläubig an. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass mein Nein ziemlich eindeutig war." „Überdeutlich, ja... Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es akzeptieren muss", sagte Severus ruhig und regungslos, während seine Augen weiter auf ihr ruhten, wie bei einer Raubkatze, die geduldig ihre Beute beobachtete. „Also mach dich bereit, Amanda."

Noch immer sah sie ihn groß an und stand auf. „Severus, das ist nicht witzig! Wenn du ein Nein nicht akzeptieren kannst oder willst, ist das lange kein Training mehr!" „Siehst du mich lachen?", wollte Snape wissen und entfernte sich dann einen Schritt von der Tür, während er seinen Zauberstab aus den Roben zog.

Er war sich deutlich bewusst, dass er gerade auf sehr schmalem Grat wanderte und welches Risiko er mit seinem Verhalten momentan einging, dennoch wollte er ihr diese Lektion nicht ersparen, wenn es die Situation nun schon einmal ergab. „Sieh es als Generalprobe an", sagte er schließlich, nach kurzem Schweigen und Nachdenken. „Wenn du dich unter diesen Umständen bewährst, verspreche ich dir, dich in Zukunft nicht wieder mit Okklumentik zu behelligen, es sei denn, es ist dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch." Er hatte ihr mittlerweile alles beigebracht, was sie zur erfolgreichen Verteidigung gegen Legilimentik wissen musste und es lag nun auch nicht mehr in seiner Macht zu beeinflussen, ob Amanda das Erlernte auch erfolgreich gegen wahre Gegner einzusetzen wusste. „Ich werde überhaupt nichts tun und es als nichts ansehen! Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du dir hier vorstellst. Ich habe Nein gesagt und das hast du zu akzeptieren!" Wütend sah sie ihn an, denn sie glaubte noch immer nicht was hier gerade geschah. „Wie du willst", sagte Severus offenbar gleichgültig und vollkommen ruhig, während er seinen Zauberstab zum Gruß hob und mit seinen Augen weiter die ihren fixierte. „Mein Wort steht." Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm aber dennoch ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. „Willst du mich nicht verstehen? Das Ganze beruht hier darauf, dass ich dir vertraue bei dem was wir tun, aber was du gerade tust, hat nichts mehr damit zu tun!" Kurz zögerte Severus bei ihren Worten, doch dann sagte er: „Ich verstehe dich mehr als du denkst und ich bin mir wohl bewusst, was ich riskiere." Und ohne Amanda noch einmal in irgendeiner Form vorzuwarnen, schickte er nach diesen Worten sogleich ein _Legilimens_ hinterher. Eigentlich hatte Amanda etwas erwidern wollen, doch durch Severus Angriff musste sie sich zunächst verteidigen und blockierte Severus Zauber mit einem Schildzauber. Doch anstatt nur den Fluch abzuhalten, fiel er auf Snape zurück und Amanda sah plötzlich Bilder, welche offenbar Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben waren.

Mit einem solch schnellen Reflex von Amanda hatte Severus nicht gerechnet und so wurde er völlig ungeschützt von ihrem Schild und dem dadurch zurückgeworfenen Legilimens überwältigt. Für einen Moment war er zu überrascht und konnte sich nicht genug sammeln, um Amanda sofort wieder aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen und so ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass der unkontrollierte Zauber alle möglichen Erinnerungsfetzen aus seinem Geiste riss und sie wie ein Film aneinanderreihte.

_Eine Lichtung im flackernden Fackelschein, verhüllte, dunkle Gestalten rundherum, ein heißeres, boshaftes Lachen - Voldemort - und ein lebloser Körper inmitten der Gruppe... ein Mann, der seine unterwürfige Frau an den Haaren zog, anschrie und mit der Hand zum Schlag ausholte, während ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge mit einem braunen Etwas im Arm in einer Ecke kauerte und leise weinte... ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann, der seinen linken Unterarm entblößte und mit einem gewissen Stolz das frisch eingebrannte Mal betrachtete... ein etwas jüngerer Dumbledore und ein verzweifelt weinender, jüngerer Snape in Dumbledores Büro... ein Spielplatz und ein schaukelndes, rothaariges Mädchen, dass Severus' Namen rief und dann lächelnd von der Schaukel sprang, als ein schäbig gekleideter Junge ihr entgegen kam..._ Nun endlich schaffte es Snape, sich diesem verhängnisvollen Zauber zu entziehen und Amanda aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen.

Kaum war er diesen unerwünschten Eindringling losgeworden und hatte sich schwer atmend auf ein Schränkchen gestützt im Wohnzimmer wieder gefunden, stürzte das ganze Grauen, welches er schon während den Erinnerungen zu verspüren begonnen hatte, auf ihn ein. Amanda sah Severus ebenfalls schnell atmend und mit großen Augen an. „Severus...", sprach sie ihn mit etwas sanfterer Stimme als zuvor an. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen und diese ganzen Erinnerungen zu sehen, die nun aber einige Fragen aufwarfen.

Suchend wanderten Snapes Augen im Wohnzimmer umher, ohne dass er wirklich sagen konnte, nach was sie Ausschau hielten, bis sie Amandas Blick auffingen und daran hängen blieben. Er versuchte sich wieder zu fassen, doch mehr als seine Haltung brachte er auf die Schnelle nicht wieder unter Kontrolle und so sah man seinem Blick noch deutlich den Schmerz und das Grauen an, welche diese Erinnerungsstücke in ihm wachgerufen hatten. Dennoch versuchte er möglichst beherrscht und ruhig zu sprechen: „Du hast es geschafft. Tadellos abgewehrt. Meinen Glückwunsch." Dann rang er sich ein Lächeln ab, welches sich aber eher als gequältes Hochziehen eines Mundwinkels äußerte und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Amanda stand etwas hilflos im Raum und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Zwar war sie noch wütend, weil Severus sie so überfallen hatte, aber die Erinnerungen, welche sie gesehen hatte, und seine Reaktionen darauf nahmen sie trotzdem mit. „Schon gut", antwortete er nur und wich dann ihrem Blick wieder aus, um ihr nicht noch mehr zu offenbaren, doch sein Verhalten sprach weiterhin Bände. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er selbst die eigentliche Schuld an diesem Desaster trug, indem er sie zuvor so in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, deshalb konnte er ihr nun keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass sie seinen Angriff durch einen einfachen Schildzauber abgewehrt hatte. War es nicht genau das gewesen, was er provozieren wollte? Gequält und unbewusst verzog Severus ein wenig das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken.

Amanda seufzte leise. Natürlich konnte sie sehen, wie sehr Severus von diesen Erinnerungen mitgenommen wurde, doch sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm dabei helfen konnte. Vor allem hatte er diese Situation eigentlich selbst heraufbeschworen, auch wenn es nun kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt war, darüber zu reden. Langsam kam sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Severus selbst ergriff nun wieder das Wort, auch wenn man ihm ansah, wie unwohl er sich gerade fühlte. „Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht." Seine Stimme war tonlos und eigentlich wollte er gerade nur noch weg und alleine sein, doch irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl es Amanda schuldig zu sein, etwas zu sagen und hier zu bleiben, um nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Eigentlich interessierte Amanda eine ganze Menge aus den Erinnerungen, vor allem weil sie von all diesen Dingen nichts wusste, aber dafür war später Zeit. „Ja, du bist selber Schuld und ich bin nicht viel weniger wütend auf dich. Dennoch ändert das nichts daran, was ich gesehen und aus deinen Erinnerungen geholt habe. Ich lass dich wohl besser einen Moment alleine", sagte Amanda so ruhig wie möglich und wendete sich zum gehen. Severus atmete tief durch, so als ob er Luft holen wollte, um noch einmal etwas zu sagen, doch dann nickte er lediglich nur kurz, denn es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn er für kurze Zeit alleine war. Diese Situation überforderte ihn gerade völlig und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Dimensionen seines Handelns vorhin unterschätzt hatte und das machte die ganze Sache auch nicht gerade besser.

Langsam ging Amanda an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Sie betrat ihr Arbeitszimmer. Vielleicht würde es sie etwas ablenken zu arbeiten. Doch schon als sie angefangen hatte einige Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, bemerkte sie, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war, sich momentan darauf zu konzentrieren. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken und stütze ihren Kopf in die Hände. Wieso hatte Severus so sehr darauf bestanden? Wie weit würde das noch gehen? Und wieso konnte sie mit den meisten der gesehenen Erinnerungen nichts anfangen?

Kaum war Amanda weg, sank Severus auf der Couch zusammen und fuhr in einer verzweifelten Geste mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare, während er seufzend die Augen schloss. Was hatte er bloß getan? Amanda war wütend auf ihn und das zu Recht. Wie konnte er das wiedergutmachen? Und wie sollte er ihr das, was sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, erklären, wenn sie danach fragte? Er wusste es nicht.

Eine ganze Weile saß Amanda nur so da und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mit Severus noch einmal in eine solche Situation kommen würde. Langsam erhob sie sich wieder von ihrem Stuhl und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Schweigend blieb sie in der Wohnzimmertür stehen. Wenn sie nicht darüber redeten, würde alles noch viel schlimmer werden.

Severus saß noch immer nahezu unverändert auf dem Sofa, allerdings hatte er mittlerweile seine Ellbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und die Hände gefaltet, während sein Kopf mit der Stirn auf ihnen lehnte. Da er die ganze Zeit völlig regungslos und still so da gegessen war und nachgedacht hatte, bemerkte er es auch, als Amanda wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat. Leise seufzend hob er deshalb den Kopf, öffnete wieder die Augen und rieb kurz seine Knie, die nun wegen mangelnder Durchblutung ein wenig zu schmerzen begannen, weil er sich die ganze Zeit drauf gestützt hatte. Dann stand er auf und drehte sich in Amandas Richtung um.

Aufgrund dieses Anblicks war Amanda nun noch mehr hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Ärger und dem Mitleid, welches sie für Severus momentan empfand und dadurch wusste sie nun schon wieder nicht was sie richtiges sagen konnte. Auch Severus sah sie für einen Moment nur weiter schweigend an, doch dann ergriff er schließlich das Wort, denn auch er war sich bewusst, dass sie irgendwann über alles reden mussten und so trat er schon einmal die Flucht nach vorne an. „Ich habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht und das tut mir leid. Ich... Du bist zu Recht wütend auf mich." Amanda sah Severus einen Moment lang an, bevor sie nickte. „Gut, dass du es jetzt siehst", sagte sie dann ruhig. Snape machte Anstalten etwas zu erwidern, doch dann schwieg er. Es war ihm durchaus schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dass er sich absichtlich über Amandas Wünsche hinwegsetzen würde, doch er hatte diese Tatsache billigend in Kauf genommen. Das wollte er ihr aber nun besser nicht mehr sagen, denn es würde ohnehin zu nichts führen. „Wie kann ich es wiedergutmachen?", wollte er stattdessen von ihr wissen und sah sie mit tiefschwarzen Augen an. Kurze Zeit dachte Amanda über diese Frage nach, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „In dem du so etwas nie wieder tust. Du warst kurz davor, mir wirklich Angst zu machen und nicht nur diese Trainingsgeschichte kann nur funktionieren, wenn so etwas nicht vorkommt." Ernst sah sie ihn an. Es war sehr beruhigend zu sehen, dass er seinen Fehler einsah. „Du hast meinen Angriff abgewehrt. Ich habe versprochen, danach das Okklumentik-Training zu beenden und das werde ich auch halten. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich dir noch beibringen könnte", entgegnete Severus ruhig. Er war gerade weit davon entfernt, sich noch einmal über ein Nein ihrerseits hinwegzusetzen. „Darum geht es nun wirklich nicht, Severus. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, dass ich deinen Angriff abgewehrt habe, es geht hier darum, dass ich es tun musste! Ich dachte, du hättest das verstanden."

Innerlich etwas irritiert, zuckte eine von Severus' Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das habe ich in der Tat verstanden und ich habe dir gerade versichert, dass ich mich nicht mehr über deine Worte hinwegsetzen werde, schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil die Versuchung nun ohnehin nicht mehr besteht", reagierte er dann ein wenig allergisch auf ihr Worte, die in seinen Ohren gerade wie ein Vorwurf klangen. „Und wenn die Versuchung noch bestünde", hakte Amanda nach. Die Situation vorhin hatte sie einfach zu sehr erschrocken, um nun so schnell locker zu lassen. So langsam hatte Snape den Eindruck, Amanda hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Hatte er nicht gerade in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, dass er sich nicht mehr über ihre Worte hinwegsetzen würde? Musste er erst im Staub vor ihr kriechen, damit sie ihm glaubte? „Auch dann nicht. Das habe ich doch gerade in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, oder etwa nicht?", antwortete er ein wenig gereizt, da er sich etwas in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte. „Doch, ich denke schon." Wieso war er nun schon wieder so gereizt? Immerhin hatte er etwas zu erklären nicht sie. „Also", stellte er nun wieder etwas gefasster und ruhiger fest. Und nun? Er hatte ihr versprochen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun und dennoch fühlte er sich weder besser, noch hatte er das Gefühl, dass damit das Problem wieder aus der Welt geschafft worden wäre. Es war wohl wieder einmal noch viel mehr nötig, um das ganze wieder zu bereinigen...

„Weißt du was mich auch beunruhigt? Wieso kann ich das meiste von dem was ich gesehen habe nicht zuordnen? Weiß ich wirklich so wenig über dich?" Amanda sprach ruhig, denn sie hatte gesehen, wie sehr ihn diese Bilder mitgenommen hatten, aber dennoch musste sie mit ihm darüber sprechen. Immerhin war ihre Beziehung nun wirklich nichts Oberflächliches mehr.

Als Amanda nun seine Erinnerungen ansprach, versteifte sich Severus' Haltung wieder, denn es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, darüber zu reden, doch er wusste, dass ihm nun, da sie es gesehen hatte, keine andere Wahl mehr bleiben würde. Doch was meinte sie damit, wenn sie sagte, es beunruhigte sie? Glaubte sie ihm etwa nicht mehr, was er ihr bis dato erzählt hatte? Und wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, zu wenig über ihn zu wissen? Wusste sie nicht viel mehr als alle anderen? Teilweise sogar mehr als Dumbledore? Wusste sie nicht schon, wie seine Kindheit gewesen war und das seine Zeit als Todesser schön, grausam und schmerzvoll zugleich gewesen war? Hatte er ihr nicht sogar schon von Lily erzählt, nur ohne ihren Namen zu nennen? Unsicherheit flackerte für einen kurzen Moment in Severus Augen auf, dann fragte er tonlos und schicksalsergeben: „Was willst du wissen?" „Nur das, was du mir erzählen willst. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht drängen will", sagte Amanda ruhig. Ihr war klar, dass ihm das nicht leicht fallen würde, über eine der Erinnerungen zu reden. „Nein. Sag du mir, was dich beunruhigt und warum du denkst, dass du so wenig über mich weißt. Sag's mir und ich werde dir erzählen, was du wissen willst." Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Severus gerade sehr angespannt war, doch es war ihm gerade wichtiger Amandas geäußerte Bedenken zu zerstreuen, als seine Abneigung gegen diesen Seelenstriptease, den er dadurch gezwungen war zu machen. Der Horror, dass Amanda ihm womöglich nicht mehr richtig vertraute und Glauben schenkte, war größer, als davor, alles bis ins Detail erzählen zu müssen.

„Ach Severus", seufzte Amanda und ging zum Sofa hinüber um sich zu setzen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht zwingen darüber zu reden. „Ich hätte es lieber, du würdest mir freiwillig irgendwann davon erzählen." Kurz zögerte sie, bevor sie schließlich weitersprach: „Diese Szene bei Dumbledore, was ist da passiert? Ich habe dich noch nie annähernd so gesehen." Snapes Augen folgten Amanda und als sie sich gesetzt hatte, begann er knapp und beherrscht zu antworten. „Ich habe dir schon einmal davon erzählt, dass ich die erste Frau, die ich liebte, verloren habe. Das war der Moment, als Dumbledore es mir gesagt hat." Schweigend nickte Amanda. „Ich hoffe du musst dich nie wieder so fühlen", sagte sie sehr leise und schwieg dann anschließend wieder etwas bedrückt. Wenn Severus schon bei dieser alten Liebe so reagiert hatte, wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er durchmachen würde, sollte ihr etwas zustoßen und wie lange es wohl gedauert hatte die damalige Trauer zu überwinden. „Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Severus lediglich leise und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. Es wäre wohl in der Tat sein absoluter Alptraum, wenn sich diese Sache noch einmal in ähnlicher Weise wiederholen würde und er bezweifelte, dass er dann noch einmal die Kraft finden würde, weiterzumachen. Einen Moment später stand Amanda auf, ging zu ihm und nahm sanft seine Hand. „Und so viel trägst du die ganze Zeit alleine mit dir herum?" Kurz sah Severus sie an und sein Blick verrieten Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Um sich durch längeren Blickkontakt nicht noch nackter zu fühlen als er es ohnehin schon tat, zog er Amanda wortlos an sich und umarmte sie. Wem hätte er es denn erzählen sollen, dachte er sich auf ihre Worte hin nur bitter, sprach es aber nicht laut aus.  
Leise seufzte Amanda und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Sein Schicksal bewegte sie immer wieder sehr, dabei wusste sie vermutlich gerade die Hälfte von allem. Einige Tränen, die ihr über die Wange liefen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Severus hielt sie weiter fest im Arm und es tat ihm gut, sie so nahe bei sich zu spüren. In diesem Moment war ihm wieder einmal besonders deutlich bewusst, wie sehr er Amanda liebte und brauchte und dass er alles tun würde, um sie zu beschützen. Nachdem sie sich ein Stück von ihm gelöst und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, sah sie ihn an. „Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr richtig mit dir streiten", meinte sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll. Ein wenig fragend sah er sie aufgrund ihrer Worte an. „Und wieso solltest du das tun wollen", wollte er dann leise von ihr wissen. „Ich war so wütend auf dich vorhin und dann tust du etwas und dann kann ich gar nicht mehr richtig wütend sein. So ein wenig gemein ist das schon." „Wäre es dir lieber, es wäre anders?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Ich will mich eigentlich auch nicht mit dir streiten", sagte Severus. „Gut..." Trotz der Versöhnung drängte sich bei Amanda wieder die Frage auf, ob dieser eine Zauber von vorhin, diese ganzen Gefühle und Diskussionen wert gewesen war. „Schön", sagte Severus leise und drückte sie noch einmal kurz, während er leise seufzte und sich fragte, ob das nun schon alle Fragen gewesen waren, die ihr bei seinen Erinnerungen auf der Zunge gebrannt hatten.

„Severus, ich würde es schön finden, wenn du solche schweren Erinnerungen nicht mit dir alleine herumtragen müsstest", sprach Amanda noch einmal das vorherige Thema an. „Und ich möchte dich nicht mit längst vergangenem belasten. Dinge, die sich nicht mehr ändern lassen...", antwortete er daraufhin nur leise und löste sich wieder etwas von ihr. „Wenn es dich belastet ist es auch okay, wenn es mich belastet." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht. „Ich werde das Angebot bei Gelegenheit vielleicht mal aufgreifen", sagte er dann, bevor er Amanda kurz sanft küsste. „Gibt es noch etwas, dass du wissen willst", wollte er schließlich leise von ihr wissen, denn er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie noch immer denken könnte, er hätte ihr bisher noch kaum etwas aus seinem Leben anvertraut. „Tu das bitte." Leise seufzend strich Amanda seinen Arm entlang. „Nein, ich denke nicht." „Gut. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde dir nicht genügend vertrauen, Amanda." „Nein, das sicher nicht. Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, du nimmst zu viel Rücksicht auf mich. Du sollst auch deine Probleme und Sorgen mit mir teilen, auch die alten, wenn sie dich bedrücken." „Ja", sagte Severus leise und nahm sein Gegenüber noch einmal in den Arm. Er war froh, dass nun alles gesagt war und irgendwie war es auch erleichternd, dass Amanda wieder ein Stück mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit wusste, auch wenn er es weiterhin vermeiden würde, ihr das eine oder andere zu erzählen. „Setzen wir uns hin, ja?" Sie löste sich von ihm und zog ihn schließlich mit sich aufs Sofa. „Mhm", brummte Severus nur und folgte ihr dann. Als er saß nahm er sie erneut in den Arm und er hatte auch nicht vor, sie in nächster Zeit wieder loszulassen. Seufzend kuschelte sich Amanda in seinen Arm und hoffte, dass der restliche Tag eher so weitergehen würde, wie er vor dem Frühstück begonnen hatte und im Moment sah es ganz danach aus.


	39. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords

**Kapitel 39**

**~ Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords ~**

Während der Frühling und danach der Sommer in Hogwarts einzogen, fand Severus bedauerlicherweise immer weniger Zeit, sich mit Amanda zu treffen. Da es noch nicht genug war, dass er ständig Igor Karkaroff am Robenzipfel hängen hatte und sich Sorgen um Potters Unversehrtheit während des Turniers machen musste, zeichnete sich sein Mal auch immer deutlicher auf seinem Unterarm ab.

Ende Juni fand schließlich die dritte und letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers statt, welche am Ende nicht nur für Severus einen sehr unliebsamen Ausgang nahm. Als Potter zusammen mit Cedric Diggory verschwunden war, dauerte es nicht lange und Severus verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Unterarm, was nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Er informierte sofort Dumbledore über dieses schlechte Zeichen und wenig später gesellten sich noch weitere böse Omen hinzu, als Harry mit seinem toten Mitschüler zurückkehrte. Auch wenn Snape Harry Potter überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, so ärgerte es ihn doch maßlos, dass der Zaubereiminister seinen liebsten und tollsten Zaubererhelden nun plötzlich als unzurechnungsfähig hinstellte, als es darum ging, anzuerkennen, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Selbst das überdeutliche dunkle Mal auf seinem – Snapes Unterarm konnte den Minister nicht davon abhalten, sich weiter dumm zu stellen. So war Severus seine Aufgabe schon klar gewesen, noch bevor Dumbledore sie ihm gegenüber überhaupt erst angesprochen hatte.

Ohne noch ein weiteres unnötiges Wort zu verlieren verließ er schließlich den Krankenflügel, als er seinen Auftrag vom Schulleiter erhalten hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Kerkerräume. Er wusste, er hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr, Amanda über die jüngsten Vorfälle zu informieren und so beließ er es dabei, Dumbledore noch eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen und ihn darin zu bitten, das für ihn zu übernehmen, sobald er etwas Zeit dafür fand. Er selbst eilte, noch bevor die Bitte den Schulleiter erreicht hatte, Richtung Apparationsgrenze, um wieder in eine alte und verhasste Rolle zu schlüpfen und zum Todesser zu werden.

Dumbledore erhielt Severus' Nachricht wenig später und fand einige Zeit später auch ein wenig Zeit, um seiner Bitte nachzukommen und Amanda zu informieren. Natürlich hatte er Verständnis für die Bitte des Tränkelehrers, denn wer wusste schon, wie sein erster Besuch bei Voldemort ausgehen würde und so klingelte der alte Schulleiter am späten Abend an Amandas Haustür und wartete geduldig, bis sie öffnete.

Amanda war schon zu Bett gegangen, als es klingelte. Im Bademantel und mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand ging sie deshalb nach unten, um zu öffnen. Severus konnte es kaum sein, denn an diesem Abend war das Finale des Trimagischen Turniers, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wer es sonst sein könnte. Als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete und Albus Dumbledore vor sich stehen sah, ahnte sie gleich nichts Gutes. Was sonst, abgesehen von schlechten Nachrichten, würden den Schulleiter an einem solchen Abend zu ihr kommen lassen. Sichtlich beunruhigt, begrüßte sie Dumbledore knapp und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Brown", begrüßte dieser sie freundlich und leicht lächelnd wie fast immer und trat anschließend ein, während er sich dafür bedankte. „Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden", fuhr er dann auch gleich fort, nachdem Amanda die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, „denn ich sehe, sie waren schon im Bett und ich selbst sollte darüber auch noch nachdenken. Wie dem auch sei… Ich bin hier, weil mich Severus darum gebeten hat." Amanda runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn los? Was ist passiert", wollte sie besorgt wissen. „Nun, was mit Severus momentan passiert, das kann ich leider nicht sagen, aber er hat mich gebeten, sie darüber zu informieren, dass Voldemort seit einigen Stunden wieder körperlich in unserer Mitte weilt und er seinem Ruf gefolgt ist."

Zunächst sah Amanda ihren ehemaligen Professor nur erschrocken und schweigend an, dann nickte sie. Eine ganze Flut von Sorgen und Befürchtungen schoss auf sie ein, so dass es einen Moment dauerte bis sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte. „Vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben herzukommen", bedankte sie sich dann dennoch möglichst gefasst und höflich. Dumbledore lächelte sie aufmunternd an, denn er bemerkte und verstand natürlich ihre Sorgen. „Er wird sich bei ihnen melden, sobald er kann, da bin ich sicher." „Ich hoffe es." Amanda rang sich ein Lächeln ab, was aber nicht ganz gelingen wollte. „Bestimmt", lächelte Dumbledore Zuversicht ausstrahlend zurück. „Severus weiß was er tut und wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sich am Ende noch eher bei ihnen melden, als bei mir." Kurz zwinkerte der Schulleiter, dann fuhr er fort: „Aber jetzt werde ich sie nicht mehr länger stören..."

„Ja, natürlich. Sie haben sicherlich viel zu tun jetzt. Vielen Dank noch einmal." Dumbledores Ruhe beruhigte Amanda zumindest ein wenig. „Bitte, bitte. Gute Nacht, Miss Brown."

Während Dumbledore wieder ging, sah sich Severus schon länger mit Lord Voldemort konfrontiert und seine Qualen schienen noch immer kein Ende zu nehmen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der dunkle Lord ihn für sein Nichterscheinen bestrafen würde, aber dass es so schlimm werden würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Doch Durchhalten hieß die Devise und so ließ er weiterhin jede Beschimpfung, Demütigung und Folter möglichst ohne Schmerzenslaute über sich ergehen, auch wenn er spürte, dass sein Körper so langsam ans Ende seiner Kräfte gelangte. Amanda hingegen hatte jeden Gedanken an Schlaf verworfen. Unruhig lief sie zunächst im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und versuchte irgendwie mit dieser neuen Information zurechtzukommen. Gerade war ihr größter Alptraum wahr geworden und beinahe wünschte sie sich, Severus hätte ihr erst am nächsten Tag davon erzählt, wenn er hoffentlich wohlbehalten wieder zurückgekehrt war. Sie wagte nicht sich auszumalen, was ihm alles zustoßen konnte oder was er womöglich gerade erleiden musste.

Nachdem Amanda den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, ging sie doch wieder nach oben und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Dabei fiel der Teddy um, welcher an Severus Kissen gelehnt hatte. Seufzend griff Amanda nach ihm und drückte ihn an sich, doch natürlich konnte auch das nur wenig von ihrer Besorgnis nehmen. Severus versuchte indes beharrlich, seinen Herrn und Meister von seiner unerschütterlichen Treue zu überzeugen und letztendlich gelang ihm dies auch, nicht zuletzt durch sein langes, schweigendes Leiden unter Voldemorts durchbohrenden Blicken und seiner Folter. Körperlich und geistig vollkommen ausgezehrt und erschöpft wurde er schließlich mitten in der Nacht von Voldemort zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt, im erneuten Irrglauben, er wäre wie vor Jahren der Todesser-Spion an Dumbledores Seite.  
Als Severus an den Grenzen Hogwarts reapparierte, hatte er Mühe, sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten, da sein Körper vor Erschöpfung und Folter zitterte. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Weg der noch vor ihm lag, bevor er in seinem Büro endlich zusammenbrechen konnte, war ihm klar, dass er das heute nicht mehr schaffen würde. Deshalb schloss er seinen Griff noch einmal fester um seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sich ein letztes Mal zu konzentrieren. Wenig später reapparierte er vor Amandas Haustür erneut und klingelte. Während er darauf wartete eingelassen zu werden, steckte er zitternd seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine staubigen und an manchen Stellen zerrissenen Roben und lehnte sich, erschöpft ein wenig die Augen schließend, an den Türrahmen. Als es klingelte, schreckte Amanda aus dem leichten Schlaf, in den sie gefallen war. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief die Treppe hinunter. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür und erstarrte für einen Moment, als sie entdeckte, wie schlimm Severus aussah. „Severus..." Sanft legte sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn ins Haus. Leise stöhnend vor Schmerzen, als sie ihn anfasste und er sich erneut bewegen musste, ließ sich Severus ins Haus bringen und sank dann auch schon kurze Zeit später auf den Treppenstufen nieder. Erst jetzt, als seine Anspannung immer mehr nachließ, spürte er, wie sein Körper schmerzte, wie erschöpft er tatsächlich war und wie stark er wirklich zitterte. Um wenigstens das vor Amanda zu verbergen, ließ er seine Hände in den Weiten seiner Robe verschwinden. „Du musst Dumbledore rufen, Amanda", sagte er dann leise und ein wenig bebend vor Schmerzen. Trotz aller Erschöpfung noch immer ganz pflichtbewusst wollte er sich erst dann völlig zur Ruhe begeben, wenn der Rapport beim Schulleiter erledigt war. Besorgt strich Amanda die Haare aus Severus Gesicht. „Das kann auch noch einen Moment warten", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, wenn sie auch gerade sehr erschrocken über Severus Zustand war. „Nein", antwortete er zitternd und suchte ihren Blick. „Er soll meinen Trank bringen... Im Schreibtisch... oberste Schublade, rechts." In Severus Augen lag eine stumme Bitte und seine versteckten Hände ballten sich ein wenig zu Fäusten, um dem immer stärker werdenden Muskelzittern Einhalt zu bieten, das sich über seinen Körper ausbreitete. Daraufhin nickte Amanda nur stumm und erhob sich, um ins Wohnzimmer zu eilen und Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk zu rufen. Hoffentlich erreichte sie ihn so auch, immerhin war es gut möglich, dass er sich ganz woanders aufhielt. Ungeduldig wartete sie die viel zu langen Momente bis Dumbledore antwortete. Nachdem sie ihm eilig über Severus Zustand und seine Bitte berichtet hatte und der Schulleiter versprach, so bald wie möglich zu kommen, ging Amanda zurück zu Severus. „Kann ich denn gar nichts für dich tun", wollte sie etwas hilflos wissen. Severus öffnete wieder die Augen, als sie ihn erneut ansprach. „Es reicht schon, dass du da bist", antwortete er leise, dann wartete er weiter, bis Dumbledore endlich kam. Dieser ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten, denn auch er hatte, genau wie Amanda, bisher kaum ein Auge zugetan in dieser Nacht. Nachdem er zunächst in Severus' Büro geeilt war, um die Phiole in seinem Schreibtisch zu holen, erschien er wenig später und ungewöhnlich zeitnah nach Amandas Aufruf vor ihrem Haus und klingelte.

Amanda traute sich beinahe nicht Severus anzufassen, während sie auf Dumbledore warteten, aus Angst, ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Als es schließlich viel früher als erwartet klingelte, zuckte Amanda zunächst erschrocken zusammen, öffnete dann aber gleich die Tür und war schließlich erleichtert, dass Dumbledore so wenig Zeit gebraucht hatte. Wortlos trat dieser ein, während hinter ihm ein roter Vogel folgte, der sich sogleich, als er im Haus war, würdevoll auf dem Treppengeländer niederließ und alles weitere von dort aus beobachtete. Dumbledore, der selbst im Morgenrock erschienen war, ging indes sofort zu Severus und musterte ihn kurz über seine Brillengläser hinweg, bevor er eine Phiole aus der Tasche zog und sie ihm reichte. Severus sah den Schulleiter nur müde an und nahm dann wortlos das kleine Glasgefäß, das er kurz danach auch schon mit einem Schluck geleert hatte. Angewidert vom bitteren Geschmack seines eigenen Gebräus verzog er noch das Gesicht, doch wenig später verspürte er schon die Wirkung, die sich langsam und angenehm warm durch seinen ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. Noch immer besorgt, aber erneut beruhigt durch Dumbledores Anwesenheit, lehnte sich Amanda an die Wand neben der Treppe und sah Severus und Dumbledore schweigend an. Kurz nachdem Severus die kleine Flasche geleert hatte, schien sich sein Körper etwas zu entspannen.

Eine knappe Minute später fühlte sich Severus schon wieder bedeutend besser, auch wenn das Zittern noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden war. Er sah Dumbledore nun an, jedoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang schweigend, doch dann sagte er: „Ich denke, du solltest dich nun ausruhen, Severus. Du kannst mir morgen alles im Detail berichten." Momentan gab sich der Schulleiter gerne damit zufrieden, nur zu wissen, dass es seinem Tränkelehrer einigermaßen gut ging und Voldemort den Köder offenbar erneut geschluckt hatte. Eigentlich konnte Amanda Dumbledore nur Recht geben, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Severus das auch so sehen würde, daher schwieg sie besser weiterhin. Severus schwieg ebenfalls und nickte nur. Auch er war froh, dass er nun nicht noch alles berichten musste, was ihm bei seiner Begegnung mit dem Lord widerfahren war, denn er war müde. „Gut", ergriff nun wieder Dumbledore das Wort. „Dann also bis morgen. Es ist schön, dass du wieder wohlbehalten zurück bist. Jetzt haben wir vielleicht doch noch die Chance auf eine Mütze Schlaf." Dabei sah er kurz zu Amanda und für einen Moment blitzte der Schalk aus seinen Augen. „Fawkes", sprach er dann seinen Phönix an und streckte seinen Arm aus, wie um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich darauf niederzulassen. „Wärst du bitte so freundlich?" Der Vogel setzte sich in Bewegung und kaum hatte er Dumbledores Arm berührt, waren beide auch schon verschwunden. Einen Moment überrascht blickte Amanda auf die Stelle, wo Dumbledore kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, dann wandte sie sich an Severus. „Komm, du solltest ins Bett", sprach sie ihn sanft an und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ohne Widerworte stand Severus auf und folgte Amanda nach oben. „Ich will mich noch schnell duschen", sagte er schließlich, als sie vor der Schlafzimmertür angelangt waren. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich dank des starken Trankes nicht mehr ganz so kaputt, dafür aber umso schmutziger. „Bist du sicher? Schaffst du das alleine?" Amanda wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Severus nachher noch unter der Dusche zusammenbrach. Trotzdem betrat sie mit ihm das Badezimmer. „Ja. Geh schon mal ins Bett. Ich komme bald nach." Erschöpft und irgendwie in sich gekehrt sah er sie an, als sie ihm ins Bad folgte, bevor er damit begann, langsam und noch ein wenig unkoordiniert seine verschmutzte und zerrissene Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Warte, ich helfe dir", meinte Amanda ruhig, als sie seine Bemühungen sah und öffnete schnell die Knöpfe seiner Robe. „Ich hol dir etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen", sagte sie, nachdem sie fertig war.

Auch wenn es ihm gerade ein wenig unangenehm war, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen, schwieg Severus und ließ es zu, denn er wollte Amanda, die es natürlich nur gut meinte, nicht wegstoßen. „Ja", sagte er lediglich auf ihren Vorschlag hin, während er sich die Robe von den Schultern schob und sie achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Als er nun kurz flüchtig in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte er, dass sich schon der eine oder andere blaue Fleck auf seiner blassen Haut abzuzeichnen begann. Stumm seufzend wandte er sich wieder ab und hob stattdessen seine Robe auf und warf sie in den Wäschesack. Amanda nickte und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um Severus einen Schlafanzug zu holen. Wieder im Badezimmer legte sie ihn auf die Wäschekommode. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sagst du bescheid ja?" „Ja, mach ich", sagte Severus und bedankte sich noch bei ihr. Dann wartete er, bis sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, bevor er sich vollends entkleidete und schließlich in die Dusche stieg, um sich gründlich zu waschen. Doch nicht aller Schmutz, den er an sich fühlte, ließ sich mit Wasser und Seife entfernen. Während Severus duschte, war Amanda in ihr Arbeitszimmer gegangen und mischte schnell noch einen Trank zusammen, der zusätzlich zu Severus Trank dafür sorgen würde, dass er sich bis zum Morgen erholen würde. Damit konnte sie zumindest ein wenig für ihn tun. Severus zog sich gerade wieder an, als Amanda fertig war und den Becher mit dem Trank auf seinen Nachttisch stellte. Unruhig wartete sie anschließend darauf, dass Severus fertig wurde und ins Schlafzimmer kam. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass er in seinem Zustand alleine im Bad war.

Eine viertel Stunde später erschien Severus wie versprochen geduscht und bettfertig im Schlafzimmer und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich nun schon sehr auf das bequeme und weiche Bett freute. Amanda stand vom Bett auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Da steht noch ein Trank für dich. Tu mir den Gefallen und trink ihn, ja? Dann kannst du in jedem Fall gut schlafen." „Was für ein Trank? Du weißt, ich habe schon etwas genommen..." Severus ging zu seiner Bettseite, setzte sich, griff dann nach dem Becher und schnupperte kurz am Gebräu darin. Amanda seufzte. „Ja, weiß ich und darüber habe ich schon genügend nachgedacht." „Also? Willst du es mir sagen, bevor ich trinke, oder soll ich mich auf dein Urteil verlassen?" Er sah sie fragend an.

„Was sagen?" Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Der hat keine Wechselwirkungen mit deinem Trank." „Na was, die Zutaten sind natürlich." Ohne zu trinken stellte Severus den Becher wieder ab und schlug stattdessen die Bettdecke auf, um sich endlich hinlegen zu können. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Durchaus angefressen, wartete Amanda gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging ins Nebenzimmer und kam mit einem Stück Pergament zurück, um es neben den Becher zu legen. „Ich hoffe, das reicht dir an Information." Ein wenig verwundert über ihre burschikose Reaktion sah Severus ihr nach und griff dann kurze Zeit später nach dem Pergament, welches sie ihm hinlegte, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er hatte ihr ja gerade keinesfalls unterstellen wollen, dass sie ihm etwas unverträgliches vorgesetzt hatte und so hätte es ihm eigentlich auch gereicht, hätte sie ihm einfach nur gesagt, was enthalten war, aber ein Rezept war ihm natürlich auch recht. Eigentlich wollte er gerade gar keinen Trank mehr nehmen, um gut durchschlafen zu können, denn es gab noch so vieles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, doch nun blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl als zu trinken, wollte er Amanda nicht noch weiter verärgern. Leise seufzend und mit dem flüchtigen Gedanken, sich doch nach Hogwarts hätte schleppen sollen, legte er das Pergament wieder weg und sah dann Amanda an, die noch immer im Raum stand. „Willst du dich nicht hinlegen?" Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, sah sie ihn an. „Du musst es nicht trinken, es ist nur gut gemeint", sagte sie sanfter als zuvor, bemüht sich den Unmut darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Das weiß ich", sagte er und noch einmal glitt sein Blick forschend über ihr Gesicht. Wieso kam sie nicht ins Bett oder beantwortete wenigstens seine Frage? Wollte sie etwa gerade nicht neben ihm liegen? Und wenn ja, warum? Doch bevor seine Gedanken noch weiter abdriften konnten, wandte Severus wieder den Blick ab, schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um zu vertreiben, was ihm gerade im Kopf herumspukte. Dann griff er erneut nach dem Becher und trank ihn ohne erneut die Miene zu verziehen leer. Nachdem er ihn wieder abgestellt hatte, legte er sich bequem hin und zog die Decke etwas mehr zu sich hoch. „Es wäre schön, wenn du jetzt auch ins Bett kommen würdest", sagte er dann nur noch, ohne Amanda jedoch noch einmal anzusehen.

Diese war durch die ganze Situation und ihre gerade geführte Diskussion einfach viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um sich ruhig ins Bett zu legen, aber nun ging sie auf Severus Bitte ein und legte sich zu ihm. Kaum hatte sie sich ebenfalls zugedeckt, nahm sie ihn sanft in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Er seufzte leise, als er sie nun endlich bei sich spürte und zog sie sanft noch näher an sich. Darauf hatte er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet, seit er aus dem Bad gekommen war und nichts anderes hatte er auch gewollt. Sanft strich Amanda durch seine Haare und anschließend beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Eigentlich hatte sie auch nur gewollt, dass er sich so bald wie möglich hinlegte, aber scheinbar waren sie beide zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um diese Diskussion um den Trank nicht zu führen. „Versuch zu schlafen" murmelte Severus noch, als er schon längst die Augen geschlossen hatte und spürte, wie ihn die Erschöpfung erneut zu übermannen begann. Er konnte sich denken, dass Amanda nun noch ewig wach liegen würde, während er aufgrund des Trankes schon längst eingeschlafen war. „Mach ich", sagte sie leise und nahm zufrieden seinen ruhiger werdenden Atem wahr. Selbst fand Amanda erst in den Morgenstunden, als sie Sonne bereits aufging, in einen unruhigen und kurzen Schlaf.


	40. Erste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen

**Kapitel 40**

**~ Erste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ~**

Durch ihren schlechten Schlaf war Amanda auch am Morgen schon vor Severus wach, blieb aber liegen, um ihn weiter im Arm zu halten und nicht zu wecken. Während sie so dalag wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf immer wieder die gleichen Gedanken und Sorgen. Sie würde ihre Familie informieren müssen und spätestens jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ihre Beziehung zu Severus nicht mehr allzu öffentlich geführt werden sollte. Leise seufzte Amanda und strich Severus sanft durch die Haare, während sie versuchte, nicht in allzu große Panik zu verfallen. Der seufzte leise im Schlaf, als er Amandas Liebkosung spürte und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an sie. Der Trank hatte seine Wirkung getan und Severus war ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen und nachts auch nicht mehr aufgewacht. So hatte wenigstens er eine ruhige Nacht hinter sich gebracht, nach den ganzen Prüfungen, die er zuvor hatte bestehen müssen. Amanda lächelte, als Severus sich so an sie kuschelte und hoffte, er würde noch einen Moment weiter schlafen, denn schließlich war es spät gewesen am vergangenen Abend. Das tat Severus auch noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, doch dann wurde auch er langsam wieder wach und auch ihm wurde schnell wieder bewusst, was vor einigen Stunden passiert war, nicht zuletzt, weil er an manchen Stellen trotz Trank seine Muskeln und diverse blaue Flecken spürte.

„Du kannst ruhig noch weiterschlafen, es ist noch früh", sagte Amanda sanft und strich ihm erneute über die Haare. „M-mh", brummte Severus daraufhin nur verneinend und seufzte leise, da er noch nicht richtig wach war. „Hast du geschlafen?", murmelte er dann einige Momente später fragend. „Ein wenig", entgegnete Amanda ruhig. „Du hättest auch einen Trank nehmen sollen", sagte Severus, nun schon wacher und streichelte ihr etwas über den Rücken. „Nein, es ging schon", redete sich Amanda heraus. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." „Das sagst du so leicht... Ich mache mir um dich mehr Sorgen, als um sich selbst." Sanft streichelte Snape über Amandas Haare und küsste sie dann kurz. Diese seufzte daraufhin. „So etwas in der Art hatte ich befürchtet." „Wieso befürchtet? Was ist so schlimm daran?" „Nichts eigentlich." „Also...", sagte Severus und sah Amanda dann schweigend eine Weile in die Augen, während er sie weiter streichelte. „Nur könnte man meinen, du hättest genug Sorgen, auch ohne die um mich." „Du etwa nicht?" „Na, meine Sorgen um dich sind ja auch sehr viel greifbarer irgendwie." „Hm, möglich. Aber fürs erste bin ich wohl wieder aus dem Schneider." Bei diesen Worten konnte sich Severus einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz verkneifen, denn er war in der Tat stolz auf sich und seine Fähigkeiten, dass er es erneut geschafft hatte, den dunklen Lord für sich zu gewinnen und von seiner Redlichkeit zu überzeugen. „Das ist schon mal ein wenig beruhigend", meinte Amanda und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das ist es allerdings. Ich habe es auch hart erarbeitet." „Das war nur zu offensichtlich." „Ja, nicht wahr", schmunzelte Severus leicht, denn irgendwie hatte diese Unterhaltung gerade eine seltsam belustigende Note angenommen, auch wenn das Thema eigentlich alles andere als lustig war. „Du solltest übrigens deinem Vater und allen anderen Bescheid sagen, die dir wichtig sind", wurde er dann wieder ernster. „Das Ministerium wird den Vorfall verschleiern und unter der Decke halten. Fudge hat das gestern schon sehr deutlich gemacht."

Über sein Schmunzeln runzelte Amanda kurz die Stirn, bevor sie wieder ernster nickte. „Ja, das werde ich tun. Aber wie kann Fudge das nur verschleiern wollen? Gerade er muss doch sehen wie wichtig es ist, dass alle informiert werden!" „Ach, Fudge ist ein Idiot. Es wäre unbequem für ihn, wenn der Dunkle Lord _offiziell_ als zurückgekehrt anerkannt werden würde. Es lässt sich in Krisenzeiten nun einmal nicht einfacher regieren, als in Friedenszeiten und das weiß Fudge, deshalb verschließt er absichtlich die Augen vor diesem Problem." „Aber das kann er doch nicht tun! Dadurch öffnet er Du-weißt-schon-wem doch erst recht alle Türen! Abgesehen davon wie gefährlich es für alle ist!" „Er wird es aber tun, glaub mir. Er hat es gestern schon allzu deutlich gemacht. Potter ist plötzlich nicht mehr sein Lieblingsheld, sondern ein verwirrter, unzurechnungsfähiger Junge, der sich nur wichtig machen will und mein Mal hält er wohl neuerdings für eine Tätowierung. Er hat Dumbledore sogar angedroht, die Schulleitung überprüfen zu lassen, als der ihm gesagt hat, dass er auch ohne das Ministerium etwas gegen den Lord unternehmen wird." „Was hat denn Potter wieder damit zu tun? Was ist überhaupt passiert gestern?" Kurz seufzte Severus, als sie ihre letzte Frage stellte, doch dann begann er zu erzählen. „Also... Die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers war ein Labyrinth, in dessen Mitte der Pokal stand. Sieger sollte der Teilnehmer sein, der den Pokal als erstes berührte. Jedenfalls... und so wurde auch endlich geklärt, wie es Potter überhaupt geschafft hat, Teilnehmer zu werden... war Mad Eye nicht der echte Mad Eye, sondern Barty Crouch junior. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an den Prozess, der gegen ihn, Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange vor Jahren geführt wurde... Jedenfalls hat Crouch mitbekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder unter uns weilt und als sein treuer Diener hat er sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks in Hogwarts eingeschlichen, mit dem Plan, Potter über das Trimagische Turnier zu seinem Meister zu bringen. Der Pokal war der Portschlüssel. Er sorgte dafür, dass Potter alle Aufgaben meistert, doch dass er am Ende gemeinsam mit Cedric Diggory den Pokal berühren würde, damit hatte Crouch wohl nicht gerechnet. Das Ende vom Lied war jedenfalls, dass der dunkle Lord im Beisein von Potter wieder an einen eigenen Körper gelangte. Diggory wurde vorher schon aus dem Weg geräumt und Potter hätte es als nächstes treffen sollen, doch er konnte durch den Portschlüssel wieder nach Hogwarts entkommen, zusammen mit Diggorys Leiche. Als wir durchschauten, dass Moody nicht der Echte war, zwangen wir ihn durch Veritaserum zu einem Geständnis, aber Fudge der Idiot hatte danach nichts anderes zu tun, als einen Dementoren mit in Moodys Büro zu nehmen, angeblich zu seinem eigenen Schutz und der Dementor hatte natürlich wiederum nichts anderes im Sinn, als Crouch zu küssen, noch bevor Fudge ihn über alles befragen konnte. Somit wären wir wieder bei den Aussagen eines verwirrten Jungen und eines senilen alten Mannes... Crouch kann ja nichts mehr dazu sagen."

Bei Severus Erzählung bemühte sich Amanda so gut es ging mitzukommen. „Mad Eye Moody war eigentlich Barty Crouch? Aber der ist doch in Askaban." Etwas verwirrt sah sie Severus an. „Tja, das sollte man denken, nicht wahr? Offenbar war es so, dass er vor Jahren mit seiner todkranken Mutter die Rollen getauscht hat. Sie starb als er in Askaban und er spazierte als sie unbehelligt aus dem Gefängnis. Sein Vater hielt ihn dann jahrelang unter dem Imperius daheim gefangen, aber ihm gelang es an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, die er heimlich besuchen durfte, sich von der Fremdkontrolle seines Vaters zu lösen und schloss sich dann wieder dem dunklen Lord an. Seinen Vater stellte nun er unter den Imperiusfluch. Später tötete er ihn, als der Alte es geschafft hatte, den Fluch zu brechen und Dumbledore warnen wollte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Crouch junior schließlich schon als Moody in Hogwarts. Den echten Mad Eye hielt er übrigens die ganze Zeit in einer vergrößerten Truhe in seinem Büro gefangen, um immer wieder an Material für den Vielsafttrank zu kommen..." „Bei Merlin... Wer lässt sich nur so etwas einfallen? Und das ganze Jahr über hat es niemand bemerkt..." Sichtlich erschrocken sah sie Severus an. Was Crouch ihm alles hätte antun können in dieser Zeit. „Es klingt ziemlich fantastisch, nicht wahr? Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Unter meinem Veritaserum lügt keiner mehr. Das mit dem Vielsafttrank fiel vor allem deshalb nicht auf, weil Moody mittlerweile schon so paranoid ist, dass er immer seinen eigenen Flachmann mit sich führt. So konnte Crouch, ohne das jemand Verdacht schöpft, ständig vom Trank Gebrauch machen. Aber seine Geschichte kann er nun keinem weiteren mehr erzählen... Dafür hat Fudge gesorgt."

„Ich glaube ja, dass es die Wahrheit ist, aber es klingt einfach zu... ja schon irgendwie zu fantastisch." Nachdenklich sah sie Severus an. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts zu verräterisches getan. Wobei...offensichtlich nicht." „Nun, Crouch wird es sicherlich nicht mehr ausplaudern, wenn doch. Außerdem kann ich mich immer mit der Begründung herausreden, dass ich schließlich Dumbledore glauben machen muss, dass ich auf seiner Seite bin. Crouch hat es zwar geschafft, ein ganzes Jahr ein anderer zu sein, aber so lange wie ich ist und war er noch nicht im Geschäft." Ein wenig lächelte Severus, dann küsste er Amanda kurz. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass mir jemand anderes versucht ein Bein zu stellen." „Hm, das mit Dumbledore ist wohl ein Argument", fand Amanda. „Gut, dann machen wir uns also umeinander einfach keine Sorgen oder wie sehe ich das?" Auf diese Worte hin musste sie schief grinsen, denn natürlich wusste sie, dass sie es beide niemals schaffen würden. „Das wäre der Idealfall. Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass ich mich um dich immer sorgen werde." Er lächelte und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Egal was noch kommt..." „Gut, dann haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam, was das betrifft." „Wahrscheinlich."

„Was möchtest du denn frühstücken", wollte Amanda schließlich von ihm wissen. „Dich", grinste Snape und lachte dann kurz, denn irgendwie war er gerade alles andere als motiviert, schon aufzustehen. Er wusste, dass dann nur wieder die Pflicht rufen und sich diverse Körperregionen melden würden, an denen er bisher an diesem Morgen noch keinen Schmerz verspürt hatte. Amanda grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht zum frühstücken da... Du musst auch nicht aufstehen." „Bist du dir da sicher?", grinste Severus und packte sie dann ohne Vorwarnung, um sie auf sich zu ziehen, während er sich selbst wieder auf den Rücken legte. Lachend versuchte sich Amanda zu wehren. „Hey! Ich tu dir nachher nur weh", sagte sie, als sie über ihm lag. „Ich glaube, das Risiko gehe ich ein", grinste Severus und küsste sie dann, während seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil fuhr und ihren nackten Rücken entlang strich. „Aber ich nicht..." Amanda wollte sich von Severus rollen, aber da er sie festhielt, zog sie ihn eher mit und über sich. „Und wieso nicht", wollte er schließlich von ihr wissen, als er nun über ihr lag und sich allerdings etwas abstützte, um sie nicht zu erdrücken. „Weil ich dir nicht weh tun will." Trotz dieser Worte strich sie sanft durch seine Haare und anschließend durch sein Gesicht. „Au au au", jammerte Snape leise und sehr bemitleidenswert, aber natürlich gespielt, dann lachte er ein wenig und küsste sie. Es wollte gerade nicht über seinen geschundenen Körper nachdenken, sondern einfach nur das bisschen Zeit noch genießen, welches er mit Amanda heute noch hatte und dabei keine Rücksicht auf etwaige lädierte Stellen nehmen. Abgesehen davon waren die Schmerzen ohnehin nur halb so schlimm, wenn er nicht an sie dachte, sondern sich ganz auf andere Dinge konzentrierte - zum Beispiel auf Amanda. „Sag mal, was war noch alles in deinem Trank drin, hm?", wollte Amanda schmunzelnd wissen. Denn gerade aufgrund der eigentlich ernsten Situation war sein Verhalten schon etwas ungewöhnlich, aber an sich war es ihr so lieber, als hätte nun Grabesstimmung zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Erneut strich sie über seine Wange, um ihn anschließend für einen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. „Das sind sicher unbekannte Nebenwirkungen, weil ich zwei genommen habe", schmunzelte Severus, dann küsste er sie bereitwillig, lange und innig. „Mhm... vielleicht", meinte Amanda leise und verteilte einige Küsse auf seinem Hals. „Bestimmt", raunte Severus nur noch und setzte seine Streicheleinheiten, die er begonnen hatte, wieder fort, während sein Mund über Amandas Hals wanderte. Diese seufzte nur genüsslich und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, während sie über Severus Rücken streichelte und ihre Hände den Weg unter sein Oberteil fanden. Severus genoss diese Berührungen spürbar und verwöhnte Amanda weiter. Nebenbei schob er ihr Oberteil in die Höhe, um sich danach ganz ihrem freigelegten Oberkörper widmen zu können. Leise seufzte Amanda und fuhr durch seine Haare. Während sie ihn enger an sich zog, küsste sie seinen Hals und biss sanft hinein. Severus seufzte daraufhin leise. Wenn der Rest des Tages genauso befriedigend verlief, wie dieser Morgen, dann sollte es ihm gerade recht sein, dachte er.

Einige Zeit später und nachdem beide geduscht und schon fast fertig gefrühstückt hatten, ergriff Severus erneut das Wort. „Und was wirst du heute noch alles tun?" „Ich werde wohl mit meinem Vater und Bruder reden müssen und ja, vermutlich auch mit meiner Mutter. Das wird den Tag wohl ziemlich füllen. Matthew soll noch bis morgen seinen Frieden haben." „Und was ist mit Riley? Er sollte es vielleicht auch erfahren, oder nicht?" „Ja, Alan natürlich auch noch, vor allem, wenn man seinen Arbeitsplatz bedenkt. Weißt du was Dumbledore nun tun wird?" „Er hat veranlasst, dass der Orden des Phönix wieder zusammengerufen wird. Arthur kümmert sich um die Leute im Ministerium, von denen er weiß, dass sie dem Problem zugänglich sind. Black trommelt Lupin und noch ein paar andere Leute zusammen, die damals schon dabei waren und was ich tue, das weißt du ja. Ansonsten wird es die Zukunft zeigen, was zu tun ist." „Der Orden des Phönix?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Ja... Eine Art... Geheimbund, den Dumbledore schon bei der ersten Herrschaft des dunklen Lords gegründet hat. Einige Auroren waren damals Mitglieder. Außerdem Leute wie die Potters, Minerva, die Weasleys... und noch einige andere, die voll und ganz hinter Dumbledore stehen. Mit Hilfe des Ordens beziehungsweise der Menschen darin, war es ihm möglich, gefährdete Leute zu schützen oder überhaupt einige Todesser-Anschläge zu vereiteln." „Und was ist mir dir?"

„Du weißt, was ich damals war", entgegnete Snape auf diese Frage hin. „Und später war ich lediglich der Informant, der Dumbledore Informationen übermittelt hat. Die Mitglieder hätten mich damals nie in ihrer Mitte geduldet. Naja, einige werden es auch heute noch nicht tun", lächelte Severus nun kurz schief. „Sie vertrauen mir nur deshalb, weil Dumbledore mir vertraut." „Ich meinte eigentlich auch heute beziehungsweise jetzt." „Wie gesagt, meine Rolle hat sich nicht geändert, nur werde ich mittlerweile im Kreis geduldet." Nachdenklich nickte Amanda. „Ich würde auch gerne etwas tun."

Severus sah Amanda kurze Zeit schweigend an. Er konnte zwar verstehen, dass sie nicht untätig herumsitzen wollte, doch den Gedanken, dass sie sich bewusst in Gefahr begeben wollte, konnte er nicht ertragen. „Ich will nicht, dass du dem Orden beitrittst, Amanda", sagte er schließlich. „Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du etwas tun willst. Aber du tust genug, wenn du einige Leute über den Stand der Dinge aufklärst." „Womit meine Aufgabe spätestens morgen Abend erledigt wäre." In der Tat gefiel ihr die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, nichts tun zu können, während alle anderen versuchten ihr möglichstes gegen Voldemort zu tun. „Das denke ich nicht. Schließlich werden sich die Verhältnisse schnell ändern, jetzt da der Lord wieder einen Körper hat. Er wird schnell seine Diener um sich scharen und es wird sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis auch die, die noch in Askaban sitzen, wieder zu ihm stoßen werden." „Gut, dann sind es vielleicht fünf Minuten am Tag..." „Du solltest bedenken, dass du als Einzelhändlerin auch mehr Leute erreichen kannst, als nur deine Familie. Abgesehen davon will ich mich nicht ständig mit der Sorge um dich beschäftigen müssen, weil du an irgendwelchen gefährlichen Aktionen teilnimmst. Das beeinträchtigt meine eigene Arbeit. Also tu mir den Gefallen und engagier dich nicht zu sehr. Wer weiß... Vielleicht kommt irgendwann ohnehin die Zeit, wo dir keine andere Wahl mehr bleibt und dann ist es noch früh genug." „Hm", meinte Amanda daraufhin nur etwas grummelnd. Natürlich verstand sie Severus Argumente, aber da er sich nun einmal dauernd in Gefahr würde begeben müssen, gefiel ihr das Nichtstun noch weniger. Der konnte sie durchaus verstehen, aber dennoch hielt er es für besser, wenn sie sich im Hintergrund hielt. „Du könntest übrigens deinen Verwandten und wen auch immer du sonst noch ins Vertrauen ziehen willst, das Angebot machen, dass dein Haus als Zufluchtsort zur Verfügung steht, sollte irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Ich werde mich sobald wie möglich um adäquate Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um das Grundstück herum bemühen." Das brachte Amanda nun doch dazu ein wenig zu lächeln. „Wieso wundert mich das nun gar nicht? Aber vielen Dank, das werde ich tun." „Schön. Ich werde mich jetzt so langsam auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen... Und du kannst deine Familie aufsuchen." „Ja, das mache ich dann gleich." Amanda trennte sich ungern jetzt schon von Severus, vor allem da es so ungewiss war, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. „Gut. Ich werde mich bald wieder bei dir melden. Es sind ohnehin bald Ferien, dann werde ich bestimmt wieder etwas mehr Zeit für dich haben." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, kam zu ihr und küsste sie kurz, dann nahm er sein Geschirr und stellte es zum Abwasch. Amanda stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete Severus schließlich noch zur Tür. „Pass auf dich auf, bitte", sagte sie ruhig, als sie an der Tür standen. „Bestimmt. Versprochen", lächelte er, dann küsste er sie noch einmal. „Ich liebe dich, Amanda." „Ich dich auch", sagte sie daraufhin und umarmte ihn noch einmal fest.


	41. Übergriff auf dem Heimweg

**Kapitel 41**

**~ Übergriff auf dem Heimweg ~**

Inzwischen waren einige Wochen vergangen. Amanda und auch ihre Familie und Freunde, hatten den ersten Schreck über Voldemorts Rückkehr verkraftet. Natürlich machte sich Amanda noch immense Sorgen um Severus, doch er war bisher nicht noch einmal von Voldemort so malträtiert worden wie bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Das Ministerium hatte tatsächlich überhaupt nicht auf dieses Ereignis reagiert, so dass der Grossteil der Zauberergesellschaft sein Leben ganz normal weiter lebte und somit auch Amandas Geschäfte wie gewohnt verliefen. Ihr Umfeld jedoch wusste es besser und nachdem Severus einige Schutzzauber auf ihr Haus und um ihr Grundstück gelegt hatte, bekam Amanda sehr viel öfter Besuch von ihrer Familie oder von Freunden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte allerdings Amandas Mutter überhaupt kein Verständnis für die Situation gezeigt und freute sich mehr über Voldemorts Rückkehr, als das sie beunruhigt war.

An diesem Abend Mitte August, arbeitete Amanda noch spät bei Felonwood, da ein Trank, den sie am Morgen angesetzt hatte, fertig gebraut werden musste. Gerade schüttete sie die letzten beiden Zutaten in den Kessel, als eine Stimme aus dem Kamin sie aufschrecken ließ. Es war ihr Bruder, der sie sehr verstört darum bat, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen. Verwundert und besorgt sagte Amanda zu sich zu beeilen, so dass sie einige Minuten später an Davids und Sandras Wohnungstür klingelte. Ihr Bruder machte ihr auch kurz darauf auf und bat sie hektisch hinein. „Was ist denn los", wollte Amanda wissen. „Es ist etwas mit Sandra! Sie ist vorhin nach Hause gekommen und zittert am ganzen Körper, sagt aber kein Wort. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich tun soll oder was passiert ist!"

Stirn runzelnd folgte Amanda ihrem Bruder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sandra zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa saß und trotz der Wärme und der zusätzlichen Decke tatsächlich am ganzen Körper zitterte. Langsam setzte sich Amanda neben sie und sprach sie vorsichtig an. „Sandra? Was ist denn los? Was ist passiert? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Doch Davids Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte noch immer kein Wort. „Hat dir jemand wehgetan? Bist du verletzt?" Erneut nur ein Kopfschütteln. Fragend sah Amanda daraufhin David an. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Bleib du doch bei ihr, ich sehe mich mal eben in eurer Küche um." Zwar war David ein wenig verwundert, setzte sich aber zu seiner Freundin, während Amanda in die Küche ging um zu sehen, ob sie einige Zutaten für einen Beruhigungstrank finden konnte. Doch wie beinahe nicht anders zu erwarten, war nichts Passendes dabei. Dann würde sie doch Severus um Hilfe bitten müssen, dachte sie sich. Vielleicht konnte er zur Not noch mit Legilimentik herausfinden, was mit Sandra geschehen war. So griff sie in den Topf mit Flohpulver, entzündete im Kamin ein Feuer und warf es schließlich hinein, um kurz darauf nach Severus zu rufen.

Der war, wie so oft um die Zeit, noch in seinem Büro und arbeitete und auch er war sofort alarmiert, als Amandas Kopf im Feuer erschien. „Amanda! Was ist los?", fragte er schon von Weitem, noch bevor er überhaupt am Kamin angelangt war. „Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte sie Severus gleich wieder. „Aber mit Sandra stimmt etwas nicht. Sie ist nach Hause gekommen und ist noch immer vollkommen aufgelöst, zittert und spricht kein Wort." „Nach Hause gekommen von wo? Arbeit?" Sonderlich beruhigend klang auch diese Neuigkeit nicht in Severus' Ohren, auch wenn er natürlich froh war, dass es Amanda gut ging. „Ja ich denke von der Arbeit. Es wäre gut, wenn du kommen könntest. Ich bin ziemlich ratlos und natürlich haben die auch nichts zum Beruhigen zu Hause." „Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg und bringe auch etwas mit. Dein Bruder sollte sich einmal eine ordentliche Hausapotheke zulegen, sag ihm das. Einen schönen Gruß von mir", sagte Severus, keineswegs verwundert über diese Tatsache. „Vielen Dank! Sag es ihm dann selber. Bis gleich!" „Bis gleich."

Kaum war Amandas Kopf wieder aus dem Feuer verschwunden, ging Snape zu einem seiner Schränke und holte ein paar Phiolen heraus, die er danach sorgsam in eine kleine Transportbox steckte. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Umhang vom Haken, löschte das Licht im Büro und verließ das Schloss.

David stand im Rahmen der Küchentür, als sich Amanda vom Kamin erhob. „Musstest du Snape da mit hineinziehen?", wollte er wissen. „Hast du eine bessere Idee? Ich nämlich nicht. Sei froh, dass er Zeit hat und vorbeikommt. Geh lieber zu Sandra und versuch sie zu beruhigen." Noch leicht grummelnd ging David zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wohin Amanda ihm kurz daraus folgte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus schließlich klingelte und Amanda ging, um ihn zu öffnen. „Danke noch mal, dass du gekommen bist", bedankte sie sich erneut. „Es bleibt mir ja wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig. Wer weiß, was mit ihr ist", entgegnete Severus. „Wo ist sie jetzt?" „Im Wohnzimmer." „Dann nach dir." Daraufhin folgte Severus Amanda nach nebenan, während er im Gehen schon seinen Umhang von den Schultern streifte, den er schließlich im Wohnzimmer über einen der Sessel warf. Seine Augen richteten sich derweil sofort auf Sandra, die noch immer verstört auf dem Sofa saß. David begrüßte Snape kurz. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, hoffte er doch, dass dieser herausfinden würde, was mit Sandra los war. Amanda lehnte sich an die Balkontür und wartete darauf was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sandra hingegen reagierte kaum auf Snapes Eintreten, sondern starrte weiterhin auf den Fußboden vor sich. Auch Severus begrüßte seinen Schwager in spe knapp, dann zog er die Box mit den Phiolen aus dem Umhang und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Kurz darauf richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf Sandra. „Miss Adams", sprach er sie schließlich an, um abzuwarten, wie und ob sie überhaupt darauf reagieren würde.

Als sie angesprochen wurde, sah Sandra nur kurz auf, um gleich darauf wieder in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen. Severus hob langsam eine Augenbraue, dann kam er etwas näher und sprach Sandra erneut an. „Sehen sie mich an und erzählen sie mir, was passiert ist." Noch war seine Stimme ruhig und für seine Verhältnisse fast schon einfühlsam. Sandra schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und sah Snape nicht an. Besorgt beobachtete Amanda die Situation, während David ungeduldig im Raum stand. „Na schön", sagte Snape ruhig. „Wenn sie es keinem von uns sagen wollen..." Dann wandte er sich kurz an David, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Brown, sie halten jetzt die Füße still, egal wie ihre Freundin reagieren wird. Sollten sie unerlaubt eingreifen, dann erleben sie ihr blaues Wunder. Ich hoffe, das war deutlich." Amanda ahnte, was Severus tun wollte und auch wenn es ihr eigentlich nicht gefiel, so sah sie gerade auch keine andere Möglichkeit, denn im Moment war ja nicht einmal klar, ob ihr etwas Ernsthaftes fehlte. David dagegen gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und ihn auf Sandra richtete, doch aufgrund der Aufforderung und Amandas ruhigem Verhalten, riss er sich zusammen und wartete darauf was geschehen würde. Severus, der eigentlich mit Davids Widerrede gerechnet hatte, ging nun zu Sandra und setzte sich neben sie. Dann befahl er ihr erneut, ihn anzusehen, diesmal allerdings mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die keinen Widerstand duldete. Sandra hob auf Snapes Aufforderung dann doch kurz den Kopf und sah ihn schüchtern an. Kaum hatte er den Blickkontakt hergestellt, drang Severus auch schon mit einem unausgesprochenen _Legilimens_ in ihren Geist ein. Es war ein Leichtes für ihn, zu finden, wonach er suchte. Schnell fand er ihre Erinnerung von diesem Abend und dem, was sie offenbar so verstört hatte. Mit großen, erstaunten Augen sah Sandra entsetzt in Snapes, als sie durch seinen Zauber noch einmal erleben musste, was ihr geschehen war:

_Sandra verließ mit ihrer Freundin Anna das Geschäft in dem sie arbeitete. Kaum waren sie einige Meter gegangen, als sie beide in eine Seitengasse der Winkelgasse gezogen und gegen die Häuserwand geschubst wurden. Es waren zwei Todesser, die begannen, die beiden jungen Frauen verbal anzumachen und auch anzufassen. Sandra war mit Panik erfüllt und konnte sich nicht wehren, da sie mit einem Zauber festgehalten wurde. Die beiden Männer wurden immer zudringlicher und als es Sandra schaffte, sich etwas aus dem Zauber herauszuwinden, schlug einer der Todesser sie so hart, dass sie auf dem Boden landete. Dieser Sturz ließ nun endgültig auch Angst um das Baby in ihrem Bauch aufkommen, doch bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie auch schon wieder auf die Beine gerissen und an die Wand gedrückt. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie sich der andere Mann daran machte, Anna an die Kleidung zu gehen. _Während diese Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, begann Sandra noch stärker zu zittern und begann stumm zu weinen. David bemerkte diese Reaktion besorgt und wollte bereits dazwischen gehen, als er von Amanda abgehalten wurde, die nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte. Zwar war sie auch beunruhigt über Sandras Reaktion, aber Severus wusste schon was er tat. _Anna versuchte zu schreien und sich zu wehren, doch der Fluch, welcher auf ihr lag, hielt sie davon ab. Nun fühlte auch Sandra die fremden Hände auf ihrem Körper und sie versuchte immer verzweifelter sich zu wehren, aber erfolglos. Ein plötzliches lautes Geräusch jedoch, ließ die Todesser zusammenzucken und als sie bemerkten, dass sich vom anderen Ende der Gasse eine Person näherte, warfen sie sich kurz einen Blick zu und disapparierten kurz darauf._

Auch wenn Severus spürte, dass Sandra sich dagegen wehrte, dass er diese Erinnerungen noch einmal abrief und es ihm selbst alles andere als angenehm war, dies zu tun, forschte er weiter. Und das was er schließlich gesehen hatte, bestätigte nur seinen vorher gehegten Verdacht und auch die Notwendigkeit, Sandra dazu gezwungen zu haben, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Kaum hatte er diese Szenen noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, zog er sich aus ihrem Geist zurück. Sein Gesicht war versteinert und schweigend erhob er sich wieder vom Sofa und gab den Weg für David frei. „Gehen sie ihre Freundin trösten, Brown."

Schluchzend holte Sandra Luft, als Snape seinen Zauber abbrach. Was hatte er da nur getan? Genau das wollte auch David nun wissen: „Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" Wütend auf Snape setzte er sich neben Sandra und nahm sie in den Arm, in dem Sandra sogleich weinend ihren Kopf vergrub. Amanda hingegen sah Severus nur fragend an. „In Erfahrung gebracht, was mit ihr los ist", gab Snape ein wenig barsch zurück, denn ihn beschäftigten gerade selbst noch die Dinge, die er gesehen hatte. Da werden zwei Personen wohl gehörige Probleme bekommen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bieten würde. Kurz verschmälerten sich seine Augen bei diesem Gedanken, doch dann fing er Amandas fragenden Blick auf und atmete hörbar aus, während sein eigener Blick nichts Gutes verhieß. „Und da gab es keinen anderen Weg?", wollte David gereizt wissen. „Doch, natürlich. Veritaserum zum Beispiel", gab Snape ein wenig giftig zurück. „Aber denken sie, das wäre angenehmer gewesen?" Dann ging er zurück zum Tisch und holte eine Phiole aus seinem mitgebrachten Sammelsurium. „Hier", er stellte sie vor dem Pärchen auf den Tisch. „Ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel. Sie wird es brauchen und sie wahrscheinlich auch, sobald sie erfahren, was mit ihrer Freundin passiert, oder glücklicherweise _nicht_ passiert ist." Skeptisch sah David erst Snape dann die kleine Flasche an, doch in Anbetracht der noch immer bebenden Sandra in seinem Arm, griff er schließlich danach und versuchte dann mit sanften Worten Sandra davon zu überzeugen, etwas davon zu trinken. Amanda hingegen hatte noch immer keine Vorstellung davon, was denn nun los war und wartete noch immer auf eine Erklärung.

„Also...", begann Snape schließlich, als David das Fläschchen ergriffen hatte, um Sandra den Inhalt einzuflößen. „Miss Adams war auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin oder Arbeitskollegin, als sie von zwei Maskierten überfallen wurden - höchstwahrscheinlich Todesser. Die beiden wurden körperlich und verbal ziemlich zudringlich und verhinderten durch Zauber, dass die beiden Frauen sich großartig wehren konnten. Die weiteren Details erspare ich uns allen jetzt. Jedenfalls war es reines Glück, dass die zwei Täter gestört wurden und nicht mehr passiert ist."Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er an Sandra gewandt hinzu: „Miss Adams, ich lege ihnen wirklich nahe, künftig noch an Ort und Stelle zu apparieren, vor allem nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. In Anbetracht der Umstände..." Ganz bewusst ließ er es offen, wie man seine letzten Worte deuten konnte, denn es war nicht seine Aufgabe zu verkünden, dass sie schwanger war, denn vielleicht wusste es noch nicht einmal David. Doch Snape war sich fast sicher, dass Sandra ganz genau verstehen würde, auf was er abzielte.

Amanda war erschrocken, als sie erfuhr was geschehen war. Immerhin war dieser Überfall am frühen Abend und am helllichten Tag geschehen! Es wurde wohl doch immer deutlicher, dass das Leben nicht mehr so sicher war. Auf Snapes Worte hin, sah Sandra kurz auf und ihn an, bevor sie nur schweigend nickte. Sie ahnte was er meinte und war dankbar, dass er die Schwangerschaft nicht direkt angesprochen hatte, auch wenn David natürlich Bescheid wusste. Aber es war nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, diese Sache öffentlich zu machen. David hatte derweil natürlich auch mitbekommen was Snape berichtet hatte, aber ganz klar war ihm das Ausmaß noch nicht geworden. Allerdings war diese Tatsache auch für Sandra besser, denn so konnte er sie trösten, anstatt sich darüber aufzuregen. Severus hingegen nahm es beruhigt zur Kenntnis, dass Sandra verstanden hatte, was er mit seiner Andeutung gemeint hatte und schwieg. Es wunderte ihn jedoch, dass David so ruhig war, denn er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er, noch bevor er selbst überhaupt richtig geendet hatte, voller Zorn und Rachegedanken aufspringen würde, um Vergeltung üben zu gehen. „Severus", sprach Amanda ihn ruhig an. „Lass und doch eben in die Küche gehen, ich möchte etwas trinken." Eigentlich wollte Amanda Sandra und David nur einen Moment alleine lassen, es aber so direkt nur nicht sagen. Snape sah Amanda an und nickte nur, dann folgte er ihr schweigend in die Küche.

„Da kann ich gut verstehen, dass Sandra verstört ist", meinte Amanda, als sie dort angekommen waren. „Sicherlich. Das wäre wohl jeder, in ihrer Situation", entgegnete Severus. Amanda nickte. „Möchtest du wirklich etwas trinken?" „Nein", antwortete er daraufhin, während er kurz aus dem Küchenfenster blickte und den Anschein machte, als ob ihn noch irgendetwas beschäftigen würde. Verwundert sah Amanda ihm dabei einen Moment zu. „Ist sonst noch etwas? Du wirkst so nachdenklich." „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dir das zu sagen", entgegnete Severus und wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „Wie meinst du das denn nun? Wessen Aufgabe ist es denn dann?" „Die deines Bruders, oder Miss Adams. Es sind schließlich nicht meine Erinnerungen." „Was kann es denn so geheimes geben, was du gesehen haben könntest", wollte Amanda verwundert wissen. „Ist Sandra schwanger, oder was", meinte sie scherzhaft grinsend. Nach diesem Kommentar sah Severus sie mit einem Blick an, der verriet, dass sie gerade ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und er es aufgrund der momentanen Umstände alles andere als witzig fand, allerdings schwieg er weiter. „Ach Quatsch, das war ein Scherz. Jetzt guck nicht so, als hätte ich Recht", sagte Amanda nun sehr irritiert. „Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Du hast Recht", sagte Severus ernst.

Eine ganze Weile sah Amanda ihn nur schweigend an. Sie wusste wirklich nicht was sie davon halten sollte. „Da hätten sie sich wohl auch einen passenderen Moment aussuchen können", meinte sie dann nur trocken. „Tja. Dazu muss ich wohl nichts sagen", entgegnete Severus nur, denn ihr war ja seine Meinung zu diesem Thema hinreichend bekannt. Amanda seufzte leise und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. So ganz wusste sie nicht was sie mit dieser Information nun anfangen sollte. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass ihr Bruder vor ihr Kinder haben würde. Severus beobachtete ihre Reaktion währenddessen ganz genau und ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache, denn er konnte sich gerade sehr wohl denken, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Doch auf eine erneute Diskussion über Kinder hatte er alles andere als Lust, denn seine Meinung diesbezüglich hatte sich nicht geändert, schon gar nicht jetzt, nachdem Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt war. Amanda hatte nicht vor, erneut mit Severus über dieses Thema zu sprechen, aber dennoch konnte sie die Gedanken daran nicht unterdrücken oder verdrängen. „Ich sehe mal nach Sandra", sagte sie schließlich ruhig und wendete sich zur Tür. „Tu das", sagte Snape daraufhin nur und blieb noch einen Moment allein, doch dann folgte auch er ihr wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sandra lag noch immer in Davids Arm, machte aber einen sehr viel ruhigeren und gefassteren Eindruck als zuvor. „Das sieht ja schon besser aus, als vorhin", meinte Amanda lächelnd zu den beiden. Sandra nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch kurz und noch halbherzig. Severus schwieg. Das was er bei Amanda gerade gesehen und erahnt hatte, beschäftigte ihn und außerdem war er sich nun nicht sicher, ob er sich bei Sandra für seine unkonventionellen Methoden, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, entschuldigen sollte. „Kann ich noch etwas für euch tun", fragte Amanda ihren Bruder und seine Freundin, denn irgendwie fühlte sie sich nun etwas fehl am Platze. Severus ging es nicht anders, deshalb hatte er auch gerade nach seinen Tränken gegriffen, um sie wieder einzustecken. Doch vorher nahm er noch eine zweite Phiole aus der Box und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Falls sie heute Nacht schlecht schlafen können..." „Danke", sagte Sandra leise und sah Snape kurz an. David verneinte Amandas Frage, denn vermutlich war es am besten, wenn Sandra sich gleich etwas hinlegen und versuchen würde, sich weiter zu beruhigen. Amanda nickte daraufhin. „Gut, dann denke ich, werde ich jetzt wieder gehen und euch alleine lassen." „Keine Ursache", entgegnete Snape Sandra nur und fing ihren Blick einen kurzen Moment auf, dann wandte er sich an Amanda. „Ich werde mitkommen." Gemeinsam verabschiedeten sich beide daher von dem jüngeren Paar und standen schließlich zusammen vor deren Wohnungstür. „Gehst du gleich zurück nach Hogwarts", wollte Amanda wissen. „Wenn du willst, komme ich noch mit dir mit", entgegnete Snape. „Ja, schon. Es wäre schön." Kurz lächelte Amanda Severus an, bevor sie dann beide zu ihrem Haus apparierten und den restlichen Abend ruhiger verbrachten.


	42. Verborgener Wunsch

**Kapitel 42**

**~ Verborgener Wunsch ~**

Bei Amanda angekommen, betraten sie gemeinsam das Haus. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?", wollte Amanda wissen, während sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer gingen. „Ja. Du noch nicht?", antwortete Severus, während er ihr folgte. „Nein, ich habe noch gearbeitet, als David mich gerufen hat, aber ich habe auch keinen wirklichen Hunger." „Was hast du denn um die Uhrzeit noch bei Felonwood gemacht?" Ein wenig wunderte es Severus, denn es kam nicht gerade jeden Tag vor, dass Amanda sich so lange dort aufhielt. „Ich musste noch einen Trank fertig brauen." „Ah... Was hast du denn gebraut?", wollte Severus wissen, während er sich aufs Sofa setzte. „Ach, nur einen Verhütungstrank für den Verkauf, damit ich was auf Vorrat habe. Jetzt habe ich ja noch viel Zeit für so etwas und der hält ja lange." „Ach so. Ja, sicher..." Nun, da Amanda diesen Trank erwähnt hatte, fanden Severus Gedanken wieder zu dem zurück, weswegen er eigentlich überhaupt von Hogwarts hergekommen war und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ein wenig nachdenklicher. Kurz sah Amanda ihn an. Was hatte er denn? „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" „Hm, ja... Gern", entgegnete Severus und stand dann hörbar einatmend wieder auf. „Bleib doch sitzen, ich hole eben was." „In Ordnung. Danke."

Amanda ging in die Küche und holte Saft und Wasser. „Möchtest du auch Saft?", fragte sie Severus, als sie sich etwas später im Wohnzimmer setzte. „Ja, ich denke ich werde mischen", antwortete Severus und kam wieder zum Sofa, da er, während Amanda weg gewesen war, in den Garten gesehen hatte. „Gut. Wir können auch rausgehen", meinte Amanda, die seinen Blick gesehen hatte, während sie ihnen beiden Saftschorle einschenkte. „Können wir." Severus wartete, bis Amanda die Gläser befüllt hatte, dann nahm er seins in die Hand. „Danke." „Dann lass uns gehen." Ihr Glas und auch die Getränke nehmend, machte sich Amanda auf den Weg auf die Terrasse. Irgendetwas schien noch zwischen ihnen zu stehen, auch wenn sie nicht so genau wusste was es war.

Severus folgte ihr. Draußen angekommen, stellte er sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab, nachdem er einen Schluck davon getrunken hatte. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick schweigend über Amandas Blumenbeete gleiten, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Denkst du, dein Bruder kommt noch auf dumme Ideen?" „Dumme Ideen? Was meinst du?" Sie sah ihn an und setzte sich dann. „Er war erstaunlich ruhig, als ich erzählt habe, was mit Miss Adams geschehen ist. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, er springt noch mitten in meinem Bericht wutentbrannt auf und schwört Rache." „Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich denke die Wut wird bei ihm noch kommen, wenn er es vollständig realisiert hat." „Ich hoffe, er kommt dann nicht auf dumme Gedanken." „Was sollte er denn tun? Er weiß nicht wer es war und so dumm ist hoffentlich nicht mal er." „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber deinem Bruder trau ich alles Mögliche zu, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Nach diesen Worten setzte sich Severus zu ihr. „Vermutlich ist er gerade unter den gegebenen Umständen darum bemüht, dass er und Sandra sicher sind und da wird er sich kaum mit irgendwelchen Todessern anlegen wollen." „Das wäre wünschenswert." „So viel Vernunft wird auch er besitzen." „Ich hoffe es. Er wird ohnehin nichts ausrichten können." „Das sicher nicht." Severus nickte und trank dann noch einmal einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Amanda trank ebenfalls etwas und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick. „Was ist?" „Nichts. Ich habe nur noch über etwas in der Arbeit nachgedacht." „Ach so", antwortete Severus, doch so ganz war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr das nun glauben sollte. Amanda nickte nur schweigend und stellte dann ihr Glas wieder ab. „Kommst du denn gut voran mit deiner Arbeit?" „Ja, ich bin zufrieden." „Schön, das freut mich. Immerhin etwas positives." Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick erneut gedankenverloren durch den Garten schweifen. „Ja." Wieder beobachtete Severus Amanda. Auch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand und er hatte auch eine Vermutung was es war. „Ich hole mir doch noch eben etwas zu essen. Du möchtest wirklich nichts?", meinte Amanda kurze Zeit später und erhob sich. „Nein, danke", entgegnete Severus. Sie nickte und ging dann in die Küche, um sich nach etwas Essbarem umzusehen. Es war schon so, dass sich Amanda bedrückt fühlte, doch konnte sie nicht zuordnen was der Grund dafür war.

Severus blieb sitzen und wartete, während er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Doch nach einer Weile stand auch er auf und folgte Amanda. In der Tür blieb er stehen und sah ihr einen Moment lang bei ihrem Tun zu. Diese war gerade etwas unkoordiniert dabei ein Brot zu belegen, als sie Severus schließlich bemerkte. „Oh, möchtest du doch etwas?" Er kam zu ihr und nahm ihr das Messer aus der Hand und danach ihre in die seinen. Dann sah er sie an, küsste sie kurz und lächelte dann. „Nein. Nichts zu essen..." Fragend sah Amanda ihn an. „Was denn dann?" „Eigentlich... reden. Wissen, was noch zwischen uns steht", sagte er dann ruhig und ernst, auch wenn es ihm wie immer schwer fiel, so etwas anzusprechen, da er hin und her gerissen war zwischen Schweigen, was ihm selbst am liebsten war, und Reden, was für die Harmonie zuträglicher sein würde. „Worüber denn reden?" „Das weiß ich nicht genau", antwortete Severus und ließ dann ihre Hände wieder los. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als ob dich noch etwas beschäftigt." Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er an: „Ist es deshalb, weil du erfahren hast, dass die Freundin deines Bruders schwanger ist?" Dabei sah er sie ernst und forschend an, denn genau das war sein Verdacht. „Wieso sollte es denn daran liegen?" Ein wenig betroffen wich sie seinem Blick aus, denn eigentlich war es wohl diese Tatsache, die sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Ich glaube, das weißt du selbst am Besten", sagte er, als er sah, wie sie ihm auswich. „Ich habe wohl recht, sonst würdest du mich jetzt noch ansehen."

Amanda wischte sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und zwang sich dann Severus wieder anzusehen. „Ja, das kann schon sein", bestätigte sie seinen Verdacht schließlich leise. „Und nun?", wollte der nach einem leisen Seufzen wissen. „Nichts und nun", meinte Amanda knapp und wollte sich wieder zu ihrem Teller umdrehen. Severus beobachtete sie dabei und nickte dann nur kurz. „Na schön", sagte er schließlich ruhig und leise. „Dann warte ich draußen." Wirklich zufrieden war er mit dem Verlauf dieses Gespräches nicht, aber er würde Amanda sicherlich nicht zum Reden zwingen. Er war sich selbst bewusst, dass es wohl auch diesmal zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde, aber dennoch hatte er sich erhofft, dass ein Gespräch wieder zu einer gewissen Entspannung führen würde. Amanda seufzte hörbar und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Severus, was soll ich denn sagen? Ja sicher, es beschäftigt mich, das ist kaum eine Überraschung, oder? Du weißt was ich zu diesem Thema denke und ich weiß was du darüber denkst." Sie sprach ruhig und durchaus mit etwas Traurigkeit in der Stimme. Snape drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich merke nur, dass es wieder zwischen uns steht. Oder geht es nur mir so und für dich ist alles beim Alten?" Nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er noch knapp an: „Ich wollte dir nur die Gelegenheit geben, noch einmal darüber zu reden." Betreten sah Amanda auf den Boden. „Danke, aber das ändert wohl nichts." Dieses Thema nahm sie einfach mit und noch so vieles Reden würde es kaum ändern. „Dann warte ich draußen. Oder vielleicht sollte ich auch gehen, damit jeder Zeit für sich selbst hat. Ich weiß es nicht..." „Was? Nein..." Etwas erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „_Ich_ möchte nicht, dass du gehst, wenn dir das lieber ist, werde ich dich aber kaum abhalten." „Dann warte ich draußen", wiederholte Severus noch einmal und verließ daraufhin die Küche. Eigentlich wollte er auch nicht gehen, aber er konnte sich auch noch nicht richtig vorstellen, wie der Abend nun noch verlaufen sollte und würde, nach diesem heiklen Thema, das wieder auf den Tisch gekommen war.

Wort- und inzwischen auch endgültig appetitlos sah Amanda Severus hinterher. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie noch sagen sollte oder wie sie die Situation einfacher machen konnte. Auch wenn ihr der Hunger vergangen war, belegte sie ihr Brot zu Ende und räumte die Lebensmittel anschließend zurück an ihren Platz. Kurz darauf folgte sie ohne etwas gegessen zu haben Snape auf die Terrasse und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Als sie wieder kam, sah Severus sie an und war verwundert. „Wo ist dein Brot?" „Ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr", sagte sie ruhig. „Daran bin dann wohl ich Schuld, nehme ich an." „Wohl eher ich selbst." „Wieso?" „Ich mache mir ja daraus ein Problem, nicht du." „Hm", brummte Severus daraufhin nur, ohne wirklich durchblicken zu lassen, ob es nun als Bestätigung, oder nachdenklich gemeint war. Amanda nickte nur stumm und hing dann weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Vielleicht machte sie sich wirklich ein zu großes Problem daraus. Zur Zeit war an Kinder ja ohnehin nicht zu denken - eigentlich zumindest. Ohne Einfluss darauf zu haben, fühlte sie, wie langsam Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer versuchte sie sich wieder zu beruhigen doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich musste sie doch versuchen die ersten Tränen möglichst unauffällig aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Was war denn los? Sonst war sie doch auch nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut! Severus, der sie weiterhin aufmerksam beobachtete, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt den Anschein machte, entging nicht, dass sie plötzlich anfing zu weinen und es versuchte zu vertuschen. Was war bloß los mit ihr? War es wirklich nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie sich Kinder wünschte, er aber nicht und sie nun wieder mit diesem Problem konfrontiert wurde, weil ihr Bruder Vater werden würde? Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Snape, denn er wusste nicht genau, was er tun und wie er mit dieser seltsamen Situation umgehen sollte.

Erst hatte Amanda das Gefühl, sie würde sich wieder beruhigen, doch dann schossen ihr wieder die ganzen Gedanken durch den Kopf und das ließ sie unterdrückt aufschluchzen. Nun konnte Severus nicht mehr anders und er stand auf. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was gerade mit Amanda los war, so war eins sicher - er konnte sie nicht weinen sehen. Deshalb ging er zu ihr und nahm sie einfach nur schweigend in den Arm. Dankbar hielt Amanda sich an ihm fest und vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen Roben, während sie leise vor sich hinweinte. Sanft strich Severus ein wenig durch ihre Haare. Er wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte. Nahm sie diese Sache mit dem Kinder kriegen so sehr mit, dass sie deshalb weinte? Aber es wäre falsch, ihr nur deshalb Zugeständnisse zu machen, Zugeständnisse, hinter denen er nicht voll und ganz stehen konnte - schon gar nicht in dieser Zeit, in der der dunkle Lord wieder zurückgekehrt war und er wirklich schon genug andere Sorgen und Nöte hatte und wohl noch haben würde.


	43. Unerwartete Diagnose

**Kapitel 43**

**~ Unerwartete Diagnose ~**

Inzwischen war es Mitte Oktober geworden und das Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte wieder begonnen. Die Schatten Voldemorts hatten es auch bis in die Schule geschafft, denn aus Misstrauen, Dumbledore könnte versuchen mit Hilfe seiner Schüler eine Armee aufzubauen, hatte Fudge Dolores Umbridge als neue Lehrerin nach Hogwarts geschickt. Dort hielt sie nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch ihre Kollegen auf Trab und Severus hatte dadurch kaum noch Zeit um Amanda zu besuchen und mal wieder war es auch besser, wenn Amanda ihn nicht in der Schule besuchte.

So hatten die beiden sich in den letzten Wochen kaum gesehen. Zum Teil war Amanda auch ganz froh darüber, denn seit einiger Zeit war sie immer unglaublich müde nach einem Tag bei Felonwood und auch am Wochenende konnte sie kaum Erholung finden. Zusätzlich hatte Amanda in den letzten Tagen auch immer wieder Kreislaufprobleme bekommen, was sie, auch auf Severus Drängen hin, dazu veranlasste, einen Heiler aufzusuchen.

Glücklicherweise hatte dieser auch am frühen Abend noch Zeit für sie, so dass es bei Felonwood kein Problem gab. Während Amanda darauf wartete, an die Reihe zu kommen, grübelte sie darüber nach, was ihr denn nun fehlen könnte. Eigentlich konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen, abgesehen vielleicht von etwas wenig Schlaf und zu viel Arbeit. Wobei, eigentlich arbeitete sie gar nicht so viel oder mehr als sonst…. Doch weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn sie wurde aufgerufen.

Die Untersuchung dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten, doch als Amanda schließlich wieder die Praxis des Heilers verließ, fühlte sie sich, als wären Jahre vergangen. Ohne zu wissen wo sie hinging, lief sie durch die Winkelgasse, bis sie schließlich vor Felonwood stand und verwundert die verschlossene Tür betrachtete. Das war einfach nicht möglich! Das konnte nicht sein! Doch sie sollte nach Hause gehen, das war vermutlich das Beste - wenn es so etwas jetzt noch gab. Langsam zog Amanda ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, versuchte sich einen Moment zusammenzureißen und apparierte einen Augenblick später vor ihrem Haus.

Noch immer vollkommen betäubt, betrat Amanda den Flur und legte ihre Tasche abwesend auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür. Langsam ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Alles sah noch so aus wie am Morgen und hatte sich doch verändert.

Sie würde mit Severus reden müssen, noch heute, denn er wusste schließlich, dass sie beim Heiler gewesen war. Doch zuerst musste sie etwas klarer im Kopf werden. Sie musste den Grund finden. Zunächst ging Amanda nach oben in ihr Arbeitszimmer und holte zwei kleine Phiolen mit farbiger Flüssigkeit darin. In der Küche holte sie eine Flasche mit einem bräunlichen Trank aus einem der Schränke. Nun ließ sie aus den beiden Phiolen jeweils fünf Tropfen in den Trank fallen und nahm anschließend die Flaschen in die Hand um sie zu schwenken. Im ersten Moment schien seine Farbe konstant zu bleiben, doch zu Amandas Entsetzen veränderte sie sich schließlich zu einem blassen Gelb. Je länger sie den verfärbten Trank ansah, desto weicher schienen ihre Knie zu werden. Noch immer mit der Flasche in der Hand ging sie zum Küchentisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Es war ihre Schuld… Sie hatte einen Moment nicht genügend aufgepasst… Amanda spürte wie ihr Hände zu zittern begannen und so vergrub sie sie in ihrem Schoß, doch die Tränen, die sich nun heftig ihren Weg bahnten, ließen sich nicht so einfach verstecken. Die ganze Angst, Verzweiflung und die Vorwürfe stürzten nun auf einmal auf sie ein. Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen! Nicht jetzt! Severus würde ihr niemals glauben, dass es keine Absicht gewesen war!

Es dauerte lange, bis sie nicht mehr so heftig weinen musste und bis sie an etwas anderes denken konnte, als nur dazusitzen. Langsam und sich noch schwächer als zuvor fühlend, stand Amanda auf und holte sich Feder und Tinte, um sich kurz darauf wieder an den Tisch zu setzen. Mit noch immer zitternden Händen zog sie ein kleines Buch aus ihrer Robentasche und schlug es auf. Bemüht die Hand möglichst ruhig zu halten und nicht mit ihren Tränen die Tinte zu verwischen, begann Amanda einige wenige Zeilen hinein zu schreiben. Kaum hatte sie ihre zwei Sätze beendet, legte sie die Feder wieder auf den Tisch und zog nun ihren Beine auf den Stuhl und an ihren Körper. Er würde ihr das nie verzeihen, vor allem nicht jetzt. Nicht in dieser Situation…

Severus saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete Unterrichtsmaterial vor, als er spürte, wie es an seiner Brust warm wurde. Er legte die Feder weg, griff in seine Robe und zog schließlich ein kleines, dunkelrotes Notizbuch hervor. Offenbar hatte ihm Amanda geschrieben. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er Amanda das Gegenstück geschenkt, nachdem er beide Bücher unter anderem mit dem Proteus-Zauber versehen hatte. Nun hatten sie die Möglichkeit, unabhängig von Eulenpost und Kamin miteinander zu kommunizieren, was unter anderem den Vorteil hatte, dass es sicherer und auch überall anwendbar war. Das Buch änderte die Temperatur und auch die Farbe, sobald in seinem Gegenstück etwas notiert wurde.

Severus schlug das Büchlein auf und blätterte die erste Seite auf. Kaum waren Amandas Zeilen erschienen, runzelte er die Stirn. Ihre Schrift war zittrig und seltsam verwaschen. Kurz und automatisch strich er mit der Hand über die Zeilen, wie um zu testen, ob man die Schrift verwischen konnte. Hatte sie beim Schreiben geweint? Und was war passiert? Worüber wollte sie mit ihm so dringend reden, dass es am Besten noch heute sein sollte? Hastig griff er wieder nach seiner Feder und schrieb zurück.

Auch wenn sie eigentlich ängstlich auf eine Antwort von Severus gewartet hatte, dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis Amanda realisierte, dass in dem Buch eine neue Zeile erschienen war. Inzwischen mit etwas ruhigerer Hand, ergriff sie erneut nach der Feder und schrieb eine kurze Antwort zurück: _Komm einfach her, wenn du kannst. _Nicht gerade beruhigter über das, was Severus nun zu lesen bekam, schrieb er nur eine kurze Erwiderung, dann stand er auf, klappte das Buch wieder zu, steckte es ein und schickte an Dumbledore noch eine Nachricht. Als bei Amanda sein Satz _Was bleibt mir jetzt anderes übrig? _erschien, war er schon auf dem Weg zum Hauptportal und zu ihr.

Severus Satz beunruhigte Amanda, wenn möglich nur noch mehr und ließ sie erneut in Tränen ausbrechen. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur beibringen? Er würde sicherlich kein Wort mehr mit ihr reden danach und das war auch nur zu verständlich. Hatte er doch zu deutlich gesagt, was er von diesem Thema hielt und nun… Schluchzend wischte sie sich durch das Gesicht, doch bei der Flut an Tränen, half dies kaum. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Zum einen ungeduldig und zum anderen ängstlich wartete sie darauf, dass Severus klingeln würde.

Natürlich dauerte es eine Weile, bis Snape die Apparationsgrenze erreicht hatte und schließlich bei Amanda auftauchte, doch diesmal kam es wohl nicht nur ihm deutlich länger vor, als gewöhnlich. Er wurde das komische Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste, wenn Amanda nicht sagen wollte, warum sie so dringend mit ihm reden musste. Ungeduldig wartend klingelte er schließlich an ihrer Haustür und begehrte Einlass.

Amanda zuckte zusammen, als es klingelte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür versuchte sie sich die Spuren ihrer Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht ganz so weiche Knie hatte. Noch immer hatte sie das nasse Taschentuch in der Hand, als sie Severus die Tür öffnete. „Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn mit etwas brüchiger Stimme. „Bei Merlin! Was ist denn passiert?", war das erste, was Severus herausbrachte, als er sie sah. Amanda sah völlig verheult aus und er wusste nicht einmal genau, ob er sie überhaupt schon jemals in einem vergleichbaren Zustand gesehen hatte. Er betrat den Flur und das Erste was er machen wollte, war, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Amanda konnte gar nichts mehr antworten, denn kaum hatte Severus sie angesprochen, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus und stand vollkommen hilflos vor ihm.

„Amanda, was ist denn nun los?" Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich, im Versuch, ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu vermitteln. „Was ist passiert?" Was war hier los? Severus konnte nicht umhin, langsam selbst unsicher zu werden, da Amanda nur weinte. „Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dann erzähl mir bitte, was los ist", hörte er sich schließlich noch sagen, küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und dirigierte sie dann mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung des anderen Raumes. Amanda ließ sich dort von Severus auf das Sofa setzen und konnte auf seine Aufforderung hin nur unwillkürlich den Kopf schütteln. Sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Er setzte sich neben sie. „Sag es mir Amanda", bat er noch einmal, doch dann überkam ihn urplötzlich ein schrecklicher Verdacht, wie ein kalter Schwall Wasser. „Hat... etwa der Heiler etwas festgestellt? Etwas Schlimmes?", wollte er schließlich so ruhig wie möglich von ihr wissen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesem Gedanken Panik in ihm hochstieg. War Amanda etwa ernsthaft krank? Vielleicht so krank, dass es möglicherweise keine Heilung gab? Inzwischen leicht zitternd nickte Amanda, denn in gewissem Maß hatte Severus ja Recht. Doch sie konnte es einfach noch nicht aussprechen. Während sie sich die Tränen erneut aus dem Gesicht wischte, sah sie ihn kurz an, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf den Boden fiel. „Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte Amanda dann schließlich doch los.

Wenn nur irgend möglich, wurde Severus' Gesicht nun noch bleicher, als es ohnehin immer war. „Was hat er festgestellt", wollte er dann möglichst ruhig und beherrscht wissen, doch insgeheim war ihm gerade, als ob sich sein Brustkorb plötzlich in einer Art riesigem Schraubstock befand, der abrupt immer enger gedreht wurde. „Was tut dir leid?" Bittend, ja schon fast flehend sah er sie an, während seine Stimme appellierte, ihm endlich Klarheit zu geben. Drohte er gerade schon wieder alles zu verlieren, was er besaß und was ihm auf dieser Welt überhaupt irgendetwas bedeutete? Musste er etwa jetzt, da der dunkle Lord wieder da war, wieder einen geliebten Menschen verlieren? Severus versuchte tief einzuatmen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt wurde, was ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Amanda hörte, wie wichtig es Severus inzwischen war zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Dennoch musste sie erst noch etwas klarstellen. Noch mit zitternder Stimme und mit Tränen in den Augen, begann sie nun zu sprechen. „Ich wollte das nicht, das musst du mir bitte glauben. Das war keine Absicht!" Ihre Beteuerungen irritierten Severus ein wenig, doch er schrieb es Amandas verwirrtem Geist zu. Was sollte sie dafür können, wenn sie krank war? „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen... Aber sag mir jetzt endlich, was er festgestellt hat! Sag mir, _wie_ schlimm es ist!" Noch einmal sah sie Severus kurz an, doch dann wandte sie den Blick ab. „Doch ich muss mich entschuldigen... Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie schließlich leise und diese Worte ließen die Panik in ihr nur noch größer werden. Bei diesen Worten entglitten Severus Gesichtszüge für einen Moment völlig und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm plötzlich jemand einen riesigen Kübel Wasser über den Kopf gießen würde. Schwanger? Verdattert, ungläubig und völlig perplex fragte er noch einmal nach: „Was?" Er musste sich verhört haben... Amanda war krank... Aber schwanger? Auf Severus Frage hin nickte Amanda nur. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion und diese erste Frage schien ihre Angst nur zu bestätigen.

Schweigend wandte sich Severus für einen Moment von ihr ab und starrte in eine andere Richtung. Schwanger... Ganz war diese Nachricht noch nicht bei ihm angekommen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie schwanger war? Es konnte nicht sein - es durfte nicht sein! Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Amanda und seine Gedanken weiter. Hatte sie die Nachricht über Sandras Schwangerschaft vor einigen Wochen etwa so mitgenommen und beeinflusst, dass sie nun für sich beschlossen hatte, auch schwanger zu werden, koste es, was es wolle? Kurz schürzte Severus die Lippen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder würde sie ihn wirklich so hintergehen? „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Amanda ihre Worte. „Ich wollte das nicht. Der Trank war nicht in Ordnung", fügte sie verzweifelt hinzu und vergrub die erneut zitternden Hände in ihrem Schoß. Noch immer war Severus sprachlos. Der Trank... Hatte sie ihn etwa absichtlich? Nein... So etwas würde sie nicht tun. Sie wusste, dass er selbst keine Kinder wollte, schon gar nicht jetzt. Und auch sie hatte es verstanden... Dachte er jedenfalls. Er atmete tief durch. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, fühlte er sich nun plötzlich wieder seltsam erleichtert. Er war froh, dass es keine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit war, die sie ihm hatte offenbaren wollen. Nichts, was man nicht hätte heilen können... Severus sah sie wieder an. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst du mir gerade gemacht hast? Ich dachte, du bist krank... schwerkrank." Er wusste nicht, was er gerade anderes sagen sollte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade überfordert und so hatte er sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt. „Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Amanda durchaus eingeschüchtert und bemühte sich nicht schon wieder mit dem Weinen anzufangen, was aber nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

Severus seufzte, dann nahm er sie einfach in den Arm. Egal wie aufgewühlt er gerade selbst war wegen dieser Nachricht, so war der Drang Amanda zu trösten doch gerade stärker und er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie noch länger so weinend und unsicher zu sehen. Außerdem war er im Moment wirklich seltsam erleichtert, dass es _nur_ ein Kind war, welches sie so zum weinen brachte und nichts anderes, denn er hatte nach ihren Ausführungen zuvor schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Amanda vergrub sich in seinem Arm. Scheinbar war Severus ihr nicht ganz so böse, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Durch seine Umarmung beruhigte sie sich recht schnell wieder. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Lösung für diese Sache. „Ich dachte wirklich, es ist was schlimmeres", sagte er nach einer kurzen Weile, seufzte und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Dass du krank bist... weil du so weinst." „Es ist doch auch etwas schlimmes", meinte Amanda leise und mit noch zittriger Stimme. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich über ein Kind freuen... Wieso sagst du dann, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist?" Eigentlich konnte sich Severus die Antwort schon alleine zusammenreimen, doch andererseits wollte er es von ihr hören. Hatte sie wirklich so große Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt? Er fühlte sich schlecht beim Gedanken daran, ihr solche Angst bereitet zu haben. Hatte er nicht früher schon genug deutlich gemacht, dass er jederzeit zu einer Vaterschaft stehen würde, sollte es denn passieren? „Ja, aber doch nicht so... Nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht ohne, dass du das auch möchtest." Amanda holte tief Luft, um durchzuatmen. „Es gibt für uns schließlich kaum einen schlechteren Augenblick, um ein Kind zu haben als jetzt! Dann hast du schließlich auch deutlich genug gesagt, was du davon hältst und vor kurzem erst haben wir darüber geredet und alles. Du musst ja sonst was denken..." Noch immer hatte Amanda Angst, dass Severus glauben könnte, es wäre Absicht gewesen und dass er sie deswegen verlassen würde.

Severus seufzte ein wenig und löste sich ein Stück von ihr. „Ich kann schlecht leugnen, dass der Zeitpunkt alles andere als günstig ist, dass ich mir noch immer keine Kinder wünsche und... dass sich mir der eine oder andere unschöne Gedanke aufgedrängt hat. Aber ich vertraue einfach darauf, schon alleine weil ich dich für vernünftig halte, dass du nicht mit Absicht... schwanger geworden bist." Er sah sie an, dann wischte er ihr mit dem Daumen ein paar Tränen weg. „Wir werden auch das schaffen, irgendwie. Ich bin nur froh, dass es nur das ist und nichts wirklich Schlimmes." Er atmete hörbar aus. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dazu stehen werde, wenn es denn passiert. Und das werde ich auch tun, so gut es mir irgend möglich ist." Erneut verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. „Es war keine Absicht! Wirklich nicht!" Amanda löste sich von Severus und stand auf, um in die Küche zu gehen. „Ich kann es dir zeigen..."

Etwas unsicher, was sie nun vorhatte, sah Severus sie an, doch als sie sich erklärte, sagte er: „Du brauchst mir nichts zu zeigen, oder zu beweisen. Ich vertraue dir, Amanda." Ernst sah er sie an. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er so misstrauisch war und ihr so wenig Vertrauen entgegen brachte? Natürlich hatte sich ihm für einen Moment der Verdacht aufgedrängt, sie hätte es in irgendeiner Form darauf angelegt schwanger zu werden, doch schlussendlich konnte er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie so dreist und verantwortungslos handeln und ihn so hintergehen würde. „Doch schon...", widersprach Amanda und ging in die Küche um den verfärbten Trank zu holen. Sie war einfach so durcheinander und verunsichert, dass es war, als müsste sie es nicht nur Severus, sondern auch sich selbst beweisen. Wieder im Wohnzimmer stellte sie die Flasche auf den Tisch und setzte sich. „Siehst du. Die Murtlap-Essenz muss kurz davor gewesen sein zu verderben, dabei war es eine ganz neue Flasche. Ich achte doch auf so etwas!"

Severus seufzte leise, als sie den Raum verließ. Er hatte früher immer gedacht, wenn er überhaupt einmal über dieses Thema nachgedacht hatte, dass er sich vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit nicht mehr fangen könnte, dass er wütend sein würde, weil er keine Kinder wollte, doch jetzt musste er feststellen, dass es ihm von Minute zu Minute viel mehr zu schaffen machte, dass Amanda so aufgelöst war und dass es ihm einfach nicht gelang, zu ihr vorzudringen. Hatte er ihr nicht gerade klar und deutlich gesagt, er vertraue ihr und er wolle keine Beweise? Wieso hörte sie ihn nicht und war nun doch in die Küche gegangen? Als sie wieder zurück war, betrachtete er die Flasche vor sich einen Moment lang schweigend, dann nahm er sie aber doch in die Hand und warf einen kurzen, begutachtenden Blick darauf, bevor er sie wieder zurück stellte. „Ich habe nichts anderes behauptet, Amanda", entgegnete er dann ruhig. Er wusste, auch wenn er es ungern zugab, dass auch ihm schon der eine oder andere Fehler durchgegangen war, daher konnte er Amanda in dieser Hinsicht auch schwer einen Vorwurf machen. Irren war nun einmal menschlich und daran ließ sich glücklicherweise, so dachte er jedenfalls für gewöhnlich, auch nichts rütteln. „Ja... das... ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du denkst, es war Absicht! Das wäre schrecklich!" „Ich habe dir jetzt schon zweimal versichert, dass ich dir vertraue und ich eben deshalb _nicht_ denke, dass du so handeln würdest."

Langsam doch etwas beruhigt nickte Amanda. „Gut... das ist gut." Noch einmal wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich alles noch immer sehr merkwürdig an, aber Severus Reaktion war viel weniger schlimm, als sie befürchtet hatte. „Schön", antwortete Severus, der nun langsam wirklich nicht mehr weiter wusste, wie er ihr noch ihre Verunsicherung nehmen konnte. Was musste sie eigentlich von ihm denken, dass sich so etwas in ihr angestaut hatte? Vor lauter Anspannung immer noch leicht zitternd, lehnte Amanda sich gegen ihn. „Vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm alles", sagte sie dann schließlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus. Der legte einen Arm um sie, während er fragte: „Was denkst du, das schlimm wird?" Natürlich wollte er es, jetzt da es nun einmal so war und er Vater wurde, Amanda nur recht machen und ihr möglichst viele Sorgen abnehmen, soweit es ihm irgend möglich war. „Das alles jetzt." „Und warum denkst du, dass das jetzt alles schlimm sein wird?" So ganz konnte Severus diese Gedanken nicht nachvollziehen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er versuchte, sich in ihre Gedanken hineinzuversetzen, in denen in seiner Vorstellung die Freude über das Baby überwog. „Weil..." So einen genauen Grund konnte Amanda gar nicht mehr nennen, eigentlich hatte sie die meiste Angst vor Severus Reaktion gehabt und was er darüber denken würde. Doch nun, da er schon beinahe positiv reagiert hatte... „Es ist einfach ein so schlechter Zeitpunkt, so ungeplant und ungewollt." „Aber dennoch bekommst du das, was du dir schon so lange gewünscht hast", merkte Severus an. „Das... ja... aber doch nicht so." Amanda fühlte sich gerade etwas vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sicher hatte sie das gewollt, aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Sie hatte mit Severus zusammen Kinder gewollt, durch eine bewusste Entscheidung dafür. Sie hatte sich darauf freuen wollen und mit ihr auch Severus. Das was nun geschehen war, hatte sich Amanda sicherlich nicht gewünscht. „Du freust dich also nicht darüber." Severus sah sie an und in seiner Bemerkung lagen gleichzeitig Frage und Feststellung. „Nein natürlich nicht. Jetzt nicht." Amanda sah ihn verwundert an. Wie sollte sie sich nun darüber freuen können?

Nun sah auch er sie ein wenig verwundert an, wobei schnell Unverständnis überwog und deshalb eine seiner Augenbrauen langsam in die Höhe kletterte. „Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich jetzt nicht nachvollziehen", sagte er dann ruhig und irgendwie sachlich. „Du wünschst dir schon seit Jahren Kinder und nun passiert es und du bist schwanger, wenn auch ungeplant und dann erzählst du mir, du freust dich nicht? Nur weil es ungeplant ist und ein schlechter Zeitpunkt? Dann ist das Kind jetzt quasi weder von mir noch von dir gewollt, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" Überrascht sah Amanda ihn an. „Ich denke schon, dass ich mich schließlich doch freuen werde, aber im Moment bin ich einfach viel zu erschlagen und erschrocken", versuchte sie unsicher zu erklären. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen", antwortete Severus, wieder etwas besänftigt, da zufrieden mit der Erklärung. Amanda nickte und plötzlich kam ihr durch Severus vorherige Worte ein schlimmer Gedanke. „Severus, wenn du jetzt die Wahl hättest, würdest du das Kind bekommen wollen?" Noch einmal hob er eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du jetzt damit", fragte er knapp. „Abtreibung?" Sie nickte nur stumm. Severus löste sich von ihr, als er ihr Nicken registrierte und erhob sich langsam, während ihm einige Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und antwortete knapp, aber bestimmt mit Nein. Sollte es wirklich vom Schicksal oder von wem auch immer bestimmt worden sein, dass er nun Vater werden sollte, dann war es nicht seine Aufgabe sich anzumaßen, dieses heranwachsende Leben zu beenden. Er hatte schon genug Blut an den Händen und er wollte sich sicherlich nicht auch noch diese Schuld aufladen, auch wenn er sich im Grunde noch immer keine Kinder wünschte.

Zunächst beunruhigte es Amanda sehr, dass Severus aufstand, doch seine Antwort schien schon sehr deutlich zu sein, eigentlich zumindest. „Okay, gut...", sagte sie dann nach einer Weile leise. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja doch irgendwann darüber freuen. Severus ließ seine Hände in den Roben verschwinden und ging ein wenig im Zimmer umher, als sie das gesagt hatte. So langsam wurde ihm erst klar, in welcher Situation er sich nun befand und dass dadurch eine Unmenge an zusätzlichen, neuen Aufgaben auf ihn zukommen würden und das nicht erst, wenn das Kind schließlich da sein würde. Sie würden Möbel kaufen müssen, möglicherweise ein Zimmer für es einrichten, einen Namen suchen... Severus wusste nicht, was sonst noch alles. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er überhaupt nicht genau, was es genau bedeutete, Vater zu sein. Was war mit etwaigen Formalitäten? Es war sicherlich keine gute Idee, sich öffentlich zu diesem Kind zu bekennen, wenn er es und Amanda optimal schützen wollte... Tief durchatmend und gedankenverloren sah er ein wenig in den Garten hinaus. Soweit waren Amandas Gedanken noch gar nicht gekommen, doch da Severus sich nun ganz abwendete sah sie ihn besorgt an, bevor sie doch wieder auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß blickte. Auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel, ließ sie ihm einige Minuten für sich, denn sie konnte nur zu gut verstehen, dass diese nötig waren. In dieser Zeit versuchte sie sich selbst weiter zu beruhigen und sich klar zu machen, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde wie sie befürchtete. „Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist", brach Amanda nach einer ganzen Weile leise das Schweigen. Aus seinen vielfältigen Gedanken gerissen, drehte sich Severus wieder zu ihr um. „Natürlich komme ich sofort, wenn du mir so etwas schreibst", entgegnete er dann. Er hätte es wohl gar nicht ausgehalten, wenn er sich noch irgendwo hätte aufhalten müssen, nachdem er ihre Nachricht gelesen hatte. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so erschrecken. Tut mir leid." „Schon gut. Für so etwas waren die Bücher schließlich auch gedacht." „Hoffe es ist nicht noch einmal so etwas." „Das hoffe ich auch nicht. Aber man kann nie wissen..." „Nein… kann man nicht." Langsam stand Amanda auf und ging zu Severus, um sanft seine Hand zu nehmen. „Ich hoffe wir schaffen das zusammen." Er sah sie an und zog sie dann sanft an sich und in seine Arme. „Was lässt dich daran zweifeln", wollte er dann leise von ihr wissen. „Es ist so groß..." „Hm", brummte Severus kurz und ließ sich ihren Satz einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. „Es birgt auf jeden Fall viel Neues...", sagte er dann. Diese Worte brachten Amanda das erste Mal an diesem Abend etwas zum Lachen. „Ja, da hast du natürlich Recht." Auch Severus musste lächeln. „Natürlich habe ich Recht", schmunzelte er ein wenig und sah sie an. Sie lächelte ihn an und seufzte dann hörbar. Sie würden es schaffen! Gemeinsam, und dann irgendwann zu dritt. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" „Vermutlich ruhig und friedlich vor dich hin leben und keine ungeplanten Kinder bekommen", antwortete Severus, dann küsste er sie einfach spontan und lange. Als er den Kuss schließlich wieder unterbrach, sah er sie an, denn ihm war noch eine Frage eingefallen, die ihm nun auf der Zunge brannte. „War das nun eigentlich der alleinige Grund für deine Unpässlichkeiten? Was hat der Heiler genau gesagt und was sollst du nun tun?" „Aber dann wäre ich nur halb so glücklich", reagierte Amanda nach dem Kuss erst auf seine ersten Worte. „Ja, er meinte das könnte durch die ganze Hormonumstellung schon vorkommen, dass man am Anfang müde ist und einem schwindelig wird hin und wieder. Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich abwarten soll und es sicherlich besser wird in den nächsten Wochen." „Und ich nur halb so beschäftigt", frotzelte Severus ein wenig, doch dann gab er ihr noch einmal einen kleinen Kuss und fügte hinzu: „Und nicht einmal halb so glücklich." Als er hörte, was Amanda sonst noch berichtete, quittierte er es mit einem registrierenden Nicken. „Und... Hat er auch irgendwas zum Kind gesagt? Ich meine, zum Beispiel seit wann du schwanger bist?" „Ja, er hat gesagt etwa seit acht Wochen, demnach wäre es dann Anfang, Mitte Mai..." „Der Geburtstermin..." Kurz dachte Severus nach. „Und sonst? Sonst noch irgendetwas gesagt?" „Nein, nur dass alles gut und ganz normal aussieht bisher. Nun ja und nun muss ich eben öfters mal hingehen." Sanft lächelte sie ihn an. „Lieb, dass du fragst." „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich muss doch nun natürlich wissen, was mich erwartet..." „Noch gar nichts, abgesehen von einer launischen Frau die nächsten sieben Monate." „Launisch? Na, Merlin sei Dank, sehe ich dich nicht oft", scherzte Snape daraufhin nur. „Und was ist mit dem Kind? Ich meine... Junge oder Mädchen? Oder interessiert es dich nicht?" „Dafür ist es wohl noch etwas früh, aber an sich ist es mir gleich. Aber wenn du es gerne vorher wissen möchtest, kann ich ja fragen sobald es möglich ist. Oh und außerdem werde ich natürlich dick und rund und schrecklich unattraktiv werden." „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir bei letzterem irgendwann zustimmen werde... Was das andere betrifft... Ich denke schon, dass ich es vorher wissen möchte. Immerhin ist das Geschlecht ausschlaggebend für den Namen." „Man kann ja zwei Namen aussuchen", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd. „Wenn man Zeit hat, kann man das, ja. Aber ich würde mich gerne auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, wenn es dir Recht ist." „Wenn du das gerne möchtest." Amanda lag es fern, Severus bei solchen kleinen Dingen nun noch Wünsche abzuschlagen. „Es wäre mir ein Anliegen, ja", entgegnete er, während er sie weiterhin festhielt und seine Gedanken wieder etwas abschweiften und er ein wenig abwesend tief durchatmete.

Amanda nickte und löste sich ein Stück um ihn anzusehen. „Gut, dann werde ich mal fragen", sagte sie ruhig. Severus sah sie erneut an. „Ja, tu das bei Gelegenheit." „Musst du gleich wieder los? Habe dich ja so schnell weg geholt." „Hm", brummte Snape kurz, während er überlegte. „Nein, ich denke, ich kann auch hier bleiben über Nacht. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, dass ich hier bin. Ich sollte nur morgen früh wieder sehr zeitig in Hogwarts sein." „Das ist schön." Amanda drückte sich langsam wieder an ihn, dankbar, dass er da war und doch besser reagiert hatte, als sie befürchtet hatte. „Mhm", antwortete Severus nur und hielt sie wieder einen Moment lang nur schweigend fest. Dann fuhr er fort: „Hast du schon was gegessen heute Abend?" „Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger, aber du kannst gerne etwas essen. Soll ich dir etwas machen?" „Sicher? Nein, du brauchst mir nichts machen, danke." „Ja ich bin sicher und du? Kann jetzt nichts essen." „Solltest du aber. Immerhin musst du jetzt für zwei sorgen. Und ja, ich bin sicher. Abgesehen davon, würde ich mir selbst etwas zubereiten, hätte ich Hunger." Severus lächelte ein wenig. „Na so viel ist doch von Nummer Zwei noch nicht da", sagte Amanda ruhig und lächelte kurz. „Immerhin genug, um uns alle in helle Aufregung zu versetzen." Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Boden. „Ja, das ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden." „Siehst du... Und nun? Bleiben wir hier stehen, oder gehen wir ins Bett?", wollte Severus schließlich von ihr wissen, da offenbar keiner von beiden was essen wollte. „Vielleicht ist ins Bett gehen gar keine so schlechte Idee", meinte Amanda ruhig, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte schon schlafen zu können. „Also gut. Dann lass uns gehen." Noch einmal drückte Severus sie kurz an sich, dann ließ er Amanda los, um mit ihr nach oben zu gehen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie daraufhin ins Schlafzimmer und legten sich schließlich ins Bett. Leise seufzend und noch immer aufgewühlt kuschelte sich Amanda an Severus. Dieser nahm sie in den Arm, doch auch bei ihm war an Schlaf noch nicht zu denken. Zu viele Gedanken schossen ihm, aufgrund dieser neuen Situation noch im Kopf herum und er hatte auch nicht die Hoffnung, alles diesen Abend noch geordnet zu bekommen. Trotz allem war sich Severus bewusst, dass er sich möglichst gründlich und zügig damit beschäftigen und alles bald wieder in geordnete Bahnen lenken musste, da er sich in zunehmendem Maße nun auch mit deutlich existenzielleren Dingen beschäftigen musste.


	44. Getrennte Zukunft

**Kapitel 44**

**~ Getrennte Zukunft ~**

Die folgenden Tage nutzte Severus jede freie Minute, um sich Gedanken über seine veränderte private Situation zu machen. Dumbledore hatte er gleich am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er es selbst erfahren hatte, in die neue Problematik eingeweiht und auch der hatte ihm nahe gelegt, möglichst schnell alles wichtige diesbezüglich zu regeln, um wieder den Kopf für andere Dinge frei zu haben.

Täglich erkundigte sich Severus nun nach Amandas Befinden über ihr privates Kommunikationsmittel, das kleine Notizbuch, denn es war ihm nun noch wichtiger als zuvor, dass es ihr in jeglicher Hinsicht gut ging. Deshalb dauerte es auch keine zwei Wochen, bis er sich mit dem Anliegen bei ihr meldete, sich möglichst bald wieder einmal zu treffen, um wichtige Dinge bezüglich der neuen Situation zu klären.

Amanda hatte auch in den nächsten Tagen Schwierigkeiten damit, mit der Neuigkeit umzugehen. Vieles war einfach zu unsicher und noch schien alles so unwirklich. Abgesehen von Severus wusste noch niemand von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Amanda wusste, dass diese Tatsache die Gefahr für sie und Severus nur noch vergrößerte und es gut zu überlegen war, wer es erfahren durfte. Ein großes Problem war allerdings, dass sie durch Felonwood permanent der Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt war und es sich kaum verstecken lassen würde, wenn ihr Bauch schließlich zu wachsen begann. Auch das war ein Thema, über welches sie dringend mit Severus würde reden müssen.

Amanda war klar, dass sie eine zeitlang nicht mehr so viel würde arbeiten können und das daher ein zweiter Mitarbeiter notwendig sein würde. Doch in der aktuellen, heiklen Situation würde es schwierig werden, jemanden vertrauenswürdigen und fähigen zu finden. Sicherlich wäre es am besten, sie würde möglichst bald mit der Suche beginnen, vor allem in Anbetracht des Weihnachtsgeschäfts, welches nun nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassenwürde.

Durch die ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken, war die lange Trennung von Severus auch durch ihr kleines Buch nicht zu ersetzen, so dass Amanda sehr froh war, als er sie schließlich um ein Treffen bat. Zurzeit wusste noch immer nur Severus über die Schwangerschaft Bescheid. Zwar hatte Amanda sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefangen, doch ihr wäre jemand weiteres zum Teilen der gebliebenen Sorgen lieber gewesen. Amanda hatte es einfach noch nicht fertig gebracht, es ihrem Vater zu sagen. Bei ihrer Mutter war sie noch gar nicht sicher, ob und wann sie es ihr sagen sollte, denn es bestand immerhin die recht große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese es nicht für sich behalten würde. Es war ein Samstagabend kurz nach Halloween als Amanda nach Hause kam und noch schnell duschte, bevor Severus kommen würde. Mit noch nassen Haaren ging sie schließlich hinunter in die Küche um für beide etwas zu kochen. Hoffentlich würde Severus nicht noch durch etwas aufgehalten werden, dachte Amanda, aber in diesen Tagen konnte man das nie so genau wissen. Severus hatte indes Glück, denn er wurde tatsächlich nicht behelligt, als er das Schloss verließ und so stand er auch tatsächlich kurz vor der vereinbarten Uhrzeit vor Amandas Tür und klingelte. Während er wartete, bis ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Snape spürte, wie er innerlich, aufgrund des bevorstehenden Gesprächs, ein wenig angespannt war, da er nicht wusste wie es laufen würde und ob sie sich einig werden würden. Zudem schwang eine gewisse Unzufriedenheit mit, da er sich auf Kompromisse einlassen musste, mit denen er selbst nicht vollkommen zufrieden war, die ihm aber durch die momentane politische Situation regelrecht aufgezwungen wurden.

Amanda war froh, als sie die Klingel hörte und nahm den Topf vom Herd, bevor sie zur Tür ging um zu öffnen. Lächelnd begrüßte sie Severus schließlich und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie zur Seite trat um in einzulassen.

Auch Snape gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss zur Begrüßung, bevor er ins Haus trat. „Hallo", sagte er dann. „Stör ich dich beim Kochen?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin gleich fertig. Hast du denn schon etwas gegessen?" „Nicht viel. Ich war zwar beim Essen, aber ich hab mich zurückgehalten." „Du kannst ja sehen ob und wie viel du noch essen möchtest." Amanda wartete bis Severus seinen Umhang aufgehängt hatte und ging dann mit ihm in die Küche. „Schön dich zu sehen", sagte sie ruhig, während sie den Topf wieder auf die Herdplatte stellte. „Ich will dir aber nichts weg essen." Während er das sagte, umarmte er Amanda noch einmal von hinten und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals. „Noch schöner, dich zu sehen..." Lächelnd hielt Amanda kurz in ihren Bemühungen inne, als Severus sie küsste. „Nein, du isst mir doch nichts weg, ich wusste doch dass du kommst." „Na dann ist es gut." Nun ließ Snape, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, wieder von Amanda ab, um sie nicht an ihrer Arbeit zu hindern und setzte sich an den Tisch, um zu warten. „Kann ich dir eigentlich noch irgendwas helfen?" „Nein, kannst du nicht. Es ist bloß Suppe, die muss nur noch einen Moment kochen." „Na gut. Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu sitzen und zu warten." Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, während er Amanda beim Kochen zusah. „Auch du darfst einmal nichts tun", meinte Amanda, legte dann aber den Kochlöffel zur Seite und ging zu Severus um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. „Das fällt mir aber manchmal schwer, wie du weißt." Er sah sie an. „Ich weiß, musst du dich drin üben." Sanft strich sie durch sein Gesicht und umarmte ihn dann, soweit das mit dem Höhenunterschied möglich war. Severus stand auf als sie versuchte ihn zu umarmen, damit sie sich nicht unnötig bücken und verrenken musste. „Das muss ich wohl, das stimmt", antwortete er, während auch er seine Arme um sie legte und sie vorsichtig an sich zog. Leise seufzte Amanda, als sie sich an ihn drückte und strich über seinen Rücken. „Das schaffst du schon." „Hm", brummte Severus daraufhin nur und strich ihr mit einer Hand zärtlich durch ihre Haare. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass all das zu einer anderen Zeit passiert wäre - fernab vom dunklen Lord und allen anderen leidigen Verpflichtungen vergangener Tage.

Einen Moment standen sie nur so da, bis Amanda sich langsam und eigentlich ungern von ihm zu lösen begann. „Möchtest du Brot zu der Suppe essen?", wollte sie ruhig wissen, während sie ihn ansah. Severus öffnete die Augen, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Danke." Sie nickte nur und ließ ihn schließlich ganz los. Noch einmal probierte Amanda die Suppe, bevor sie sie für gut befand und ihnen beiden einen Teller füllte und auf den Tisch stellte. Nachdem sie noch Gläser und Getränke dazu gestellt hatte, setzte sie sich schließlich. Auch Severus setzte sich wieder und nachdem er Amanda einen guten Appetit gewünscht und sich für den Teller bedankt hatte, begann er zunächst schweigend zu essen. Er wollte nicht jetzt schon mit den Anliegen beginnen, die ihn eigentlich hergeführt hatten, denn er wollte Amanda nicht den Appetit verderben. „Wie war dein Tag heute?", fing er deshalb bald ein unverfängliches und belangloses Gespräch an, um nicht ganz in Schweigen zu verfallen. „Ganz normal, nichts Besonderes", hatte Amanda lediglich zu berichten, bevor ihr noch ein kleiner Zwischenfall einfiel, den sie Severus doch noch erzählen konnte.

„Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen", wollte Amanda schließlich wissen, nachdem sie beide mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Ja, sicher", antwortete Snape, als er seinen Teller geleert und zum Abwasch gestellt hatte. Im Wohnzimmer setzte sich Amanda auf das Sofa. „Über was möchtest du denn genau alles sprechen?" „Gute Frage. Über alles Mögliche, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Severus seufzte kurz. „Vielleicht fangen wir erst einmal bei der Tatsache an, dass man es dir irgendwann ansehen wird, dass du schwanger bist. Und das ist leider nicht unproblematisch, weil man nur eins und eins zusammenzählen muss, um schließlich auf meinen Namen zu stoßen." Schweigend ließ Snape nun seinen Blick auf Amanda ruhen. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, dieses Thema anzusprechen und doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. „Nun ja, das lässt sich vermutlich schwer vermeiden", sagte Amanda. „Ich kann den Bauch schließlich nicht wegzaubern." „Nein. Und deshalb wird es von Nöten sein, unsere Beziehung für die Öffentlichkeit zu beenden. Wenn dich jemand danach fragt, muss ich Geschichte sein und das Kind ist nicht von mir." Nach diesen Worten presste Severus kurz die Lippen zusammen, denn eine gewisse Bitterkeit ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Er wollte zu allem stehen, doch die Umstände und vor allem die Sicherheit von Amanda und dem ungeborenen Kind zwangen ihn dazu, es nicht zu tun. „Am Besten weihst du nur wenige Leute in alles ein und nur die, denen du wirklich vertraust. Dem Rest verkauf dieselbe Lüge als Wahrheit." Kurz lachte Amanda freudlos. „Das meinst du nicht Ernst oder?" Zwar war ihr klar, dass Severus irgendwie Recht hatte, aber sie konnte doch nicht allen erzählen, dass sie irgendwer geschwängert hatte, kurz nachdem sie sich von Severus getrennt hatte, mit dem sie so lange zusammen gewesen war. „Siehst du mich lachen?", wollte Severus von ihr wissen und bitterer Ernst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er selbst fand den Gedanken, dass Amanda aller Welt erzählen musste, wie sie ihn verlassen oder gar betrogen hatte und dann geschwängert wurde, mindestens genauso schlimm wie sie, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. „Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie ein wenig kleinlaut. „Na da muss ich mir wohl einen wilden Urlaubsflirt aus den Fingern saugen", meinte Amanda schließlich noch trocken. Das würde ihr alles andere als leicht fallen. „Vielleicht findest du ja auch einen Mitverschwörer. Riley würde vielleicht einen guten Vater abgeben. Wie auch immer..." Severus seufzte kurz leise. „Denk dir was glaubwürdiges aus und lass es mich wissen." Dann schwieg er für kurze Zeit, während er über einen Einfall nachdachte, der ihm auf Amandas Worte hin gerade gekommen war. „Vielleicht wäre ein Urlaubsflirt gar nicht dumm. Daraufhin haben wir uns natürlich getrennt. Du kannst ja sagen, dass ich dich habe sitzen lassen", seine Lippen verschmälerten sich ein wenig bei diesen Worten, „und ich kann dich anderen gegenüber in aller Ruhe hassen, weil du mich betrogen hast."

Einen Augenblick sah Amanda Severus nur schweigend an. Bei ihm klang das alles so sachlich, als wäre es ihm vollkommen egal und das einfachste auf der Welt. Doch natürlich war es eigentlich anders, zumindest ging sie davon aus, aber momentan war das schwierig zu glauben. „Wenn du meinst", sagte sie nur knapp. Es würde wohl dauern bis sie sich mit dieser Idee soweit angefreundet hatte, dass sie sie vertreten können würde. Severus sah Amanda nach ihren Worten kurze Zeit schweigend an. „Ich wünschte, wir müssten das nicht tun - ich müsste das nicht von dir verlangen", sagte er dann mit gesengter Stimme, in der deutlich aufrichtiges Bedauern mitschwang. Es fiel ihm schwer, das alles von Amanda zu verlangen und der Gedanke an das was kommen würde, quälte ihn innerlich sehr. „Ich weiß, nur es hört sich bei dir so einfach an. Aber du hast Recht, das ist die sicherste Lösung, auch wenn es uns beiden nicht gefällt." „Du kannst mir glauben, es fällt mir alles andere als leicht. Aber es nützt nichts sich damit aufzuhalten, weil es ohnehin nicht zu ändern ist. Es ist so die sicherste, wenn auch nicht die schönste Lösung." Severus sah Amanda an. „Wo wir auch schon beim nächsten Punkt wären...", fuhr er schließlich freudlos klingend fort, da auch dieses Thema seinen Widerwillen auslöste. „Die Geburt und alles was damit zusammenhängt. Es gibt sicherlich einige verwaltungstechnische Dinge, die hierbei von Nöten sind und auch da solltest du mich nicht erwähnen. Und die Geburt selbst... Ich denke, ich würde gerne dabei sein, sofern es mir möglich ist. Aber dann dürftest du das Kind nicht im Krankenhaus bekommen - zu viele Augen und zu viele Gedächtnisse, die ich manipulieren müsste."

Amanda hörte ruhig zu, während Severus sprach. Er schien sich wirklich viele Gedanken gemacht zu haben in den letzten Tagen, aber eigentlich wunderte sie sich darüber nicht weiter. Schließlich hatte sie selbst kaum über etwas anderes nachgedacht. Trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er mit seinen Worten Recht hatte und es wohl der beste Weg sein würde. „Ich habe mir über die Geburt ehrlich gesagt noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, aber ich hätte auch gerne, dass du dabei bist." Einen Moment war Amanda etwas erschrocken als Severus davon sprach, dass er Gedächtnisse manipulieren müsse, doch das würde notwendig sein, wenn geheim bleiben sollte, wer wirklich der Vater dieses Babys war.

Severus lächelte Amanda auf ihre Worte hin an. „Schön", entgegnete er dann nur knapp, denn er wusste nicht genau, was er weiter drauf sagen sollte. Doch er war froh, dass auch Amanda ihn bei der Geburt bei sich haben wollte und es nicht nur sein Wunsch war, zugegen zu sein, wenn er schon Vater werden sollte. „Wann lässt sich eigentlich feststellen, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen wird?", wechselte er schließlich nach kurzer Stille das Thema. „Ich denke dann bald. In zwei Wochen muss ich noch einmal zum Heiler, da kann ich fragen, wenn du das möchtest." „Ja bitte. Es wäre mir recht, es möglichst bald zu erfahren. Ich hoffe, du bist mir darüber nicht allzu böse. Immerhin nehme ich dir dadurch die Spannung..." „Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung." Eigentlich hätte sich Amanda schon lieber überraschen lassen, aber wenn Severus es gerne wissen wollte, würde sie ihm diese Information nicht vorenthalten.

„Gut. Dann... Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das du mit mir besprechen möchtest? Ich stelle hier ständig Bedingungen und Anforderungen und lasse dich kaum zu Wort kommen..." Fragend sah Severus sie an. Natürlich war er selbst noch nicht am Ende mit dem, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, doch wollte er nicht weiter derart auf sie einstürmen, sondern ihr auch die Zeit geben, mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen und selbst vielleicht noch Forderungen zu stellen.

„Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich werde dann wohl demnächst noch jemanden einstellen müssen. Ewig werde ich nicht mehr so viel arbeiten können." „Da hast du allerdings Recht. Eine gute Idee." Amanda nickte. „Ich hoffe ich finde jemand passenden."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Die Suche wird aber vermutlich nicht einfach werden. Schon alleine deshalb, weil es zu wenige Zauberer gibt, die _gut_ sind." „Es reicht mir eigentlich wenn er einigermaßen vertrauenswürdig ist, soweit wie das zur Zeit eben geht und nicht ganz unfähig ist. Matthew schafft das schließlich sehr gut alleine im Notfall, beziehungsweise er weiß wie alles zu laufen hat." „Ja, Vertrauenswürdigkeit ist das A und O. Wenn du willst, bin ich dir bei der Auswahl behilflich, wenn es soweit ist", bot Severus schließlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken an. Denn er wusste schließlich besser als jeder andere, wer vor allem von den jüngeren Leuten, einen Hang zur dunklen Seite hatte und somit denkbar ungeeignet war, gerade in Amandas Laden zu arbeiten.

„Du kannst dir ja die engeren Kandidaten dann mal ansehen. Vermutlich wirst du den Großteil wohl kennen." „Das denke ich auch." „Du hast mir doch sicherlich noch mehr zu sagen oder?" Amanda wäre erstaunt gewesen, wenn Severus nicht noch mehr im Kopf gehabt hätte. „Ja... Allerdings", antwortete Severus gedehnt. „Was denn? Es kann ja nicht mehr viel _schlimmer_ werden." Amanda versuchte ihn anzulächeln, was nicht ganz so klappen wollte. „Nein." Severus lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Ich hab mir ausnahmsweise nicht das Schlimmste für den Schluss aufgehoben." „Na immerhin, dann sag mal was los ist." „Ich war vor kurzem bei Gringotts", begann Severus, „und habe veranlasst, dass ein für mich nicht unerheblicher Betrag in dein Verlies überwiesen wird. Ich möchte mich damit an den Auslagen beteiligen, die nun bald auf dich zukommen werden. Leider kann ich dich ja nicht großartig anders unterstützen." „Was? Nein... Severus, wirklich nicht! Das sollst du nicht!" Amanda wollte kein Geld von Severus, zumindest solange nicht, wie sie nicht darauf angewiesen war. „Doch. Du wirst ein Kinderzimmer einrichten müssen, Windeln kaufen, Spielsachen, Kleidung... und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das alles alleine bezahlen musst. Außerdem...", nun ließ Severus eine Hand in seine Roben verschwinden und zog sie kurze Zeit später wieder hervor, „habe ich ein neues Verlies eröffnet, in welches monatlich etwas Geld überwiesen wird. Hier ist der Schlüssel." Er hielt ihn Amanda vor die Nase. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn verwahrst. Da unser Kind noch keinen Namen hat, läuft das Verlies auf den Namen Eileen Prince - das ist der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Das Geld darin soll unserem Kind einmal einen guten Start in sein eigenes Leben ermöglichen. Jedenfalls ist es so von mir geplant."

Mit großen Augen sah Amanda Severus an. Er war so... An so etwas hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. „Oh Severus... das ist ja lieb. An was du alles gedacht hast...", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Ich will euch gut versorgt wissen, das ist alles", antwortete Severus. „Aber das sind wir doch und du kannst doch selber darauf aufpassen." „Nein, ich möchte, dass du den Schlüssel verwahrst. Außerdem... Sollte ich dir vielleicht auch noch sagen, dass ich gerade im Begriff bin, mein Testament aufzusetzen. Ich werde es in den nächsten Tagen von Dumbledore beglaubigen lassen. Alleinige Begünstigte seid natürlich ihr beide - du und unser Kind." Amanda konnte Severus nur erschrocken ansehen und den Kopf schütteln. „Nein... Severus... das..." Sie konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, sondern hatte Mühe die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Allein der Gedanke, Severus könnte etwas Ernsthaftes zustoßen, war einfach zu viel. „Amanda...", sagte dieser leise und einfühlsam, als er bemerkte, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte und zog sie ein wenig in seine Arme. Mit einer Hand wischte die sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Daran darfst du gar nicht denken... das ist... nein..." Amanda schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Es wäre verantwortungslos, in meiner Situation nicht daran zu denken." Severus sah sie an, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste. „Trotzdem, das..." Amanda wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken und vor allem nicht wahr haben, dass es vernünftig von ihm war, ein Testament zu machen. „Dass ich mein Testament gemacht habe, heißt ja nicht, dass ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen habe. Im Gegenteil... Es ist schön zu wissen, dass das was ich besitze nun nicht mehr verramscht wird nach meinem Tod, sondern jemandem zukommt, der es zu schätzen weiß. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das." Severus sah sie an, streichelte ihr dann kurz über die Haare und küsste ihre Stirn. „Du solltest nicht zu viele Gedanken daran verschwenden. Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass ich daran gedacht habe und dass so ein Dokument vorhanden ist. Das ist alles..." „Nicht zu viele Gedanken? Wie soll ich das denn machen, Severus? Wie sollte ich nicht daran denken?" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. Severus lächelte und nahm Amanda erneut in den Arm. „Hätte ich es dir nicht erzählen sollen?" „Doch... vermutlich schon", meinte Amanda ruhig und drückte sich an ihn. „Siehst du." „Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass du dir das Schlimmste nicht für den Schluss aufgehoben hast?" „Na, weil du etwas von mir bekommst und ich nicht Dinge von dir verlange, die ich lieber nicht verlangen würde. Ich finde das letzte eindeutig positiver, weil ich es ohnehin gemacht hätte, ganz egal in welcher Situation ich mich gerade befinde." „Ich nicht... Ich könnte lieber darauf verzichten, so etwas von dir zu bekommen. Aber schon gut, du hast mal wieder Recht und bist vernünftig." „Das wäre dann aber doch recht einseitig, wenn ich dich alles bezahlen lassen würde, oder nicht?" „Das ist doch nicht so wichtig", antwortete Amanda ruhig, denn es war ihr egal ob sie nun alles bezahlte oder Severus etwa hinzu gab. Auch wenn es sie freute, dass er so viel Verantwortung für das Kind zeigte, hätte sie es niemals erwartet, oder gar ihre Liebe davon abhängig gemacht. „Doch, für mich schon. Es gehört einfach dazu, dass auch ich meinen Teil gebe." „Gut, wenn du das gerne möchtest. Vielen Dank." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Ja, das will ich", lächelte er zurück, dann hielt Severus Amanda einfach nur weiter schweigend im Arm.

Kurz seufzte diese und sah Severus an. „Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ich meiner Mutter auch nicht die Wahrheit sage." „Hm ja", entgegnete dieser nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Wahrscheinlich ist das sicherer. Sie kann es vermutlich nicht für sich behalten." „Ja, vermutlich nicht. Auch wenn es eigentlich ziemlich traurig ist, dass ich meiner eigenen Mutter nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann", meinte Amanda und dieses Thema schlug ihr sichtlich aufs Gemüt. „Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Aber du hast einen Vater, dem du alles sagen kannst", relativierte Severus ihre und seine Aussage wiederum, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man Carl in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen konnte. „Ja, zum Glück. Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich ohne ihn machen würde." Severus drückte Amanda kurz, auf ihre Worte hin. Auch er war froh, dass ihr Vater eine derart große Stütze für sie war, denn das würde sie vermutlich in nächster Zeit noch brauchen. „Hast du vor, ihm alles zu sagen?" „Ja, in jedem Fall. Ich kann ihm da nichts vorlügen. Das geht nicht." „Soll ich dabei sein?" Severus betrachtete zunächst ihrer beider Hände, dann sah er Amanda an. „Das kannst du natürlich, wenn du willst. Aber vielleicht rede ich erst einmal alleine mit ihm." „Wie du willst. Das war nur ein Angebot." Erneut sah Severus Amandas Hände an, dann griff er mit seiner freien nach der, die den Verlobungsring trug. „Wir sollten ihn genauso unsichtbar machen, wie meinen..." Leise seufzte Amanda. „Ja, du hast mal wieder Recht. Das sollten wir... Es ist schade." „Ja. Aber du kannst ihn ja weiterhin tragen - so wie ich meinen immer trage." Kurz küsste er sie. „Setz ihn ab, dann erledige ich das gleich. Nicht dass es noch vergessen geht und wir eine Logik-Lücke in unserer Geschichte haben." „Ja gut." Amanda nahm den Ring von ihrem Finger und reichte ihn Severus. Dieser nahm ihn und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch, während er seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens, richtete er ihn schließlich auf den Ring und belegte ihn mit diversen Zaubern, die ihn unsichtbar werden ließen, sobald ihn Amanda trug, genauso wie sein Ring an seiner Hand nicht zu sehen war. „Danke", sagte Amanda ruhig und nahm den Ring wieder, der verschwand, sobald er ihren Finger berührte. Ganz konnte sie nicht vermeiden, dass man ihr anmerkte, dass das Thema sie mitnahm. Severus streichelte ihr sanft durch die Haare, als er bemerkte, wie sehr ihr das alles nahe ging und er wünschte sich gleichzeitig, er könne ihr alles ersparen.

Langsam ließ sich Amanda in seinen Arm sinken. Eigentlich hatte sie sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Natürlich hatte sie ein Kind gewollt, doch nicht unter diesen Voraussetzungen. Severus hielt sie fest und streichelte sie weiter. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles ersparen", sagte er leise und ein wenig bedrückt, denn auch ihn belastete das Ganze sehr, auch wenn er vermied es zu zeigen. „Ich weiß, ich auch." Sie strich sanft über seinen Arm. „Es wird schon irgendwie gehen." „Es muss. Ich will dich doch irgendwann auch mal richtig heiraten." Severus schmunzelte ein wenig und küsste Amanda kurz. Sie musste lächeln. „Haben wir schon mal falsch geheiratet?" „Nein. Aber wir haben noch gar nicht geheiratet, obwohl wir verlobt sind. Und ich mag eigentlich keine angefangenen Sachen." „Vielleicht sollten wir das tun, wenn alles hier vorbei ist", sagte Amanda ruhig und lächelnd. „Das hatte ich vor, ja", lächelte Severus zurück. „Dann sind wir uns ja mal wieder einig." Lächelnd gab sie ihm einen Kuss. „Mhm", bestätigte Snape und küsste zurück. „Zum Glück!" Zur Bestätigung nickte Amanda und sah ihn dann an. „Und? Was tun wir beide heute Abend noch? Oder musst du bald wieder gehen?" „Nein, ich bleibe heute Abend. Gute Frage, was wir nun noch tun wollen." Severus sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Allzu spät ist es ja noch nicht." Nein, ist es nicht. Wir könnten noch raus gehen." „Hm, gute Idee. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde uns jetzt vermutlich nicht schaden." „Ich denke auch und etwas Bewegung nach dem ganzen Stehen mir sicher auch nicht." „Das stimmt. Also komm!" Mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Amanda ließ sich aufhelfen. „Danke. Wo wollen wir denn hin? Schon eine Idee?" „Ach, ich dachte, wir laufen einfach drauf los. Oder nicht?" „Ja, können wir machen." Amanda ging in Richtung Flur um sich anzuziehen. „Gut." Severus folgte ihr und als beide warm angezogen waren, öffnete er die Haustür und ließ sie hinaustreten, bevor er selbst folgte.

Nachdem die Tür verschlossen war, nahm Amanda Severus Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Es war recht windig und kühl, aber im November war das schließlich keine Überraschung. „Wollen wir in den Wald? Dort ist es vielleicht nicht ganz so windig?" „Ja, nicht dass noch einer von uns beiden krank wird. Du am allerwenigsten..." „Werd ich schon nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen." Langsam gingen sie in Richtung Wald. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass Amanda die Zeit gefunden hatte dort spazieren zugehen. „Das hoffe ich", antwortete Severus und legte den Arm um sie, um sie besser wärmen und vor dem Wind schützen zu können. „Bestimmt nicht", meinte Amanda leise. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie gemeinsam spazieren und als sie schließlich wieder in Amandas Flur standen und ihre Umhänge auszogen waren beide ziemlich durchgefroren. „Huh", gab Severus ein Geräusch von sich und rieb kurz seine Hände, die etwas steif waren. „Jetzt wäre etwas Heißes zum Durchwärmen kein Fehler..." Amanda hängte ihren Schal gerade an die Garderobe. „Möchtest du einen Tee?" „Hm, das wäre ein guter Anfang. Eine warme Dusche oder ein Bad wäre auch nicht schlecht." Schmunzelnd sah sie ihn an. „Gut, wenn du meinst." Grinsend ging sie in die Küche, um Wasser für den Tee aufzusetzen.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah Severus Amanda nach, dann folgte er ihr. Der Vorschlag mit Baden oder Duschen schien offenbar nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen zu sein. „Hast du Wünsche", wollte Amanda wissen, während sie den Schrank mit dem Tee öffnete. „Nein, keine bestimmten." Amanda nickte, füllte den Tee in das Sieb und hängte es in die Kanne. Der Rest würde sich alleine tun und in der Zeit konnten sie schon einmal nach oben gehen. „Willst du lieber duschen oder baden?" Severus hob ein wenig die Augenbraue. Also wollte sie doch? „Ich dachte, du machst Tee? Aber wenn du so fragst... Ich denke, baden. Duschen kann ich in Hogwarts genug." „Na der Tee macht sich jetzt von alleine und den kann man schließlich nebenher trinken, oder nicht?" „Ja sicher. Er sollte nur nicht zu lange ziehen, oder?" „Da ist es ja praktisch, dass man zaubern kann, oder?" Amanda grinste, ging auf Severus zu und küsste ihn innig. Seit wann redeten sie denn so aneinander vorbei? „Ja ja, schon gut. Ich geb mich geschlagen", schmunzelte Snape. „Lass uns nach oben gehen!"

Zufrieden grinsend nickte Amanda und ging mit ihm nach oben ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, küsste sie ihn erneut und machte sich daran seine Robe zu öffnen. Severus sah sie an und lächelnd ließ er es zunächst mit sich geschehen. Er wusste es auch nicht wieso, aber plötzlich war ihm der Gedanke irgendwie etwas fremd, Amanda nun gleich nackt zu sehen. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass sie nun nicht mehr alleine waren? Eigentlich hatte er sich eingeredet, sich mittlerweile mit der Tatsache abgefunden zu haben, Vater zu werden, aber scheinbar war das noch nicht der Fall. Oder was sollte sonst der Grund sein, dass er gerade so dachte, wie er dachte und fühlte, wie er fühlte? Da sie merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, hielt Amanda inne und sah Severus an. „Was ist?" Severus seufzte ein wenig und blickte sie kurz unsicher an, da er sich für einen Moment ertappt fühlte. War es gerade wirklich so deutlich gewesen, was in ihm vorgegangen war? „Nichts...", sagte er schließlich und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Nichts Wichtiges." Dann lächelte er kurz.

Ganz nahm Amanda ihm seine Worte nicht ab, aber sie ging zunächst nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern schob die Robe von seinen Schultern. Severus wartete, bis diese zu Boden geglitten war, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und strich Amanda durch die Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich... habe mich wohl doch noch nicht ganz mit dem Gedanken abgefunden... Das ist alles", gab er dann schließlich doch zu, denn er wollte Amanda nicht anlügen. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt wollte er ehrlich bleiben und ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Das war er ihr wohl schuldig. „Das heißt?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Fand er sie dadurch nun unattraktiv? „Nichts", antwortete er, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht ganz sicher war. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass es nichts zu heißen hatte, aber wer konnte das schon sagen? Schließlich war er das erste Mal in solch einer Situation und genau das spürte er eben gerade wieder deutlich. Der Gedanke an das Kind und schon alleine an eine schwangere Amanda ließ ihn irgendwie hilflos werden, ratlos... Wie war mit so etwas umzugehen? Schließlich wollte er nichts falsch machen... Es war ein seltsames Gefühl - eine seltsame Situation. Aber real. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu lernen, damit umzugehen. „Severus", begann sie leise. „Wie kann es denn nichts heißen? Ich muss mich auch erst daran gewöhnen, du bist also nicht alleine. Aber wir können uns schließlich gemeinsam daran gewöhnen." Sanft streichelte sie seinen Arm entlang. Severus seufzte leise, zog Amanda in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er dann genauso leise. „Irgendwie... Ist mir der Gedanke noch so fremd, auch wenn ich mich jetzt schon tagelang damit beschäftigt habe. Es ist mir noch so fremd...", wiederholte er noch einmal, nicht ohne eine gewisse Resignation und Hilflosigkeit. „Schon gut", sagte Amanda leise und drückte sich an ihn. „Ich hab es auch noch nicht wirklich realisiert, wenn es dir ein wenig hilft." „Ein wenig vielleicht...", entgegnete er leise, öffnete wieder leicht die Augen und löste sich wieder ein Stück von ihr. „Trotzdem kannst du besser damit umgehen...", fügte er dann noch an. „Vielleicht weil es mich sehr viel direkter betrifft? Ich weiß es auch nicht." Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie Severus so wenig helfen konnte mit seinen Sorgen. „Ja vielleicht." Er atmete tief durch. „Komm, lass uns baden gehen...", sagte er schließlich und ging dann einen Schritt zur Seite, um aus seiner Robe zu steigen. Dann bückte er sich kurz, um sie vom Boden zu angeln und hängte sie an einen freien Haken.

In der Zwischenzeit war auch das Wasser fast eingelaufen und nachdem Amanda noch den Tee ins Bad gezaubert hatte, zog sie sich aus und stieg schließlich mit Severus in die Wanne. Wie immer saß dieser hinter ihr und sie zwischen seinen Beinen. „Na, wenn es uns jetzt nicht warm wird, dann weiß ich auch nicht", sagte er, als gerade der Tee erschienen war und während er es sich noch in der Wanne bequem machte. „Ich auch nicht." Amanda lächelte und streichelte über Severus Arm. Der umarmte sie vorsichtig und atmete hörbar aus. „Mhm", brummte er dann und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Irgendwie war es ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass er schon bald Vater werden würde, schoss es ihm dann plötzlich wieder durch den Kopf als er Amanda derart im Arm hielt, dass seine Unterarme um ihren Bauch geschlungen waren. Amanda lehnte sich entspannt zurück und küsste ihn sanft am Hals, bevor sie sich ganz anlehnte. Vielleicht fand sie den Gedanken bald ein Kind zu bekommen, nicht ganz so seltsam wie Severus, weil sie durchaus eines gewollte hatte und sich daher schon früher mit dieser Idee beschäftigt hatte. Severus seufzte leise, als sie ihn küsste und blinzelte durch die fast geschlossenen Augen, dann griff er mit einer Hand nach der ihren und hielt sie fest.„Ich liebe dich", sagte Amanda sehr leise und zufrieden.„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Severus ebenso leise. „Mehr als alles andere", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Er wusste, er würde für Amanda durch die Hölle und wieder zurückgehen, wenn es sein musste.Leise seufzend drehte die den Kopf, um Severus erneut zu küssen. Gemeinsam würden sie das Ganze schon irgendwie schaffen.


	45. Aufklärungsarbeit

**Kapitel 45**

**~ Aufklärungsarbeit ~**

Kurz nach dem letzten Treffen mit Severus, fand Amanda schließlich die Gelegenheit mit ihrem Vater über die Schwangerschaft zu sprechen. Carl war mehr als überrascht nun beinahe gleichzeitig auch von seiner Tochter Großvater zu werden. Aufgrund der schwierigen Situation in der sich Severus befand, war er zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, dennoch freute er sich für Amanda. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie sich schon länger ein Kind gewünscht hatte und auch wenn der Moment unpassend war, würde sie sich sicherlich noch freuen bevor es schließlich soweit war.

Erleichtert durch die Reaktion ihres Vaters fand Amanda auch den Mut mit ihrer Mutter zu reden und somit der ersten Person die Lüge zu präsentieren, die sie von nun an den meisten Menschen erzählen musste. Wie sie erwartet hatte war die Reaktion von Olivia katastrophal: Wie konnte Amanda nur, nachdem sie mit einem so großartigen Mann verlobt gewesen war, einfach plötzlich alles für einen Urlaubsflirt wegwerfen und sich dann auch noch schwängern lassen? Denn so sehr sich Amandas Mutter eigentlich ein Enkelkind gewünscht hatte, so hatte sie es sich sicherlich nicht vorgestellt! Doch so etwas hatte Amanda schon erwartet, wodurch diese Worte leichter zu ertragen waren. Schwieriger wurde es, die Wahrheit vor Matthew zu verbergen, denn eigentlich hätte er ihr Vertrauen verdient gehabt, doch in der momentanen Situation, und bald mit dem neuen Mitarbeiter, war es einfach zu gefährlich.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor Weihnachten und nach längerem Suchen hatte Amanda einen hoffentlich passenden Mitarbeiter gefunden, welcher im neuen Jahr anfangen würde.

Weihnachten selbst wollten Severus und sie wie sonst auch mit der Familie feiern und vor allem für David und Sandra würde es eine Überraschung geben, denn inzwischen hatten sie sicherlich von ihrer Mutter gehört, dass sie sich im Grunde von Severus getrennt hatte.

Einen Tag vor Heiligabend traf sich Amanda nach längerer Zeit wieder einmal mit Alan. Doch bei ihm brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen und so erfuhr Alan die ganze Geschichte. Amanda war dabei sehr sicher, dass er dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten würde und so konnte sie den Heiligabend in Frieden mit Severus verbringen. Soweit nach dem Angriff auf Arthur Weasley im Ministerium an diesem Weihnachtsfest überhaupt so etwas wie Frieden aufkommen würde…

Am Abend des ersten Weihnachtstags waren David, Sandra und ihr Vater zum Essen eingeladen und so stand Amanda in der Küche und kochte, während Severus sich im Wohnzimmer bereits mit Carl unterhielt, der einige Minuten zuvor gekommen war. Doch beide hatten nicht besonders lange Zeit ein Gespräch anzufangen, denn nur kurze Zeit später klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Severus stand auf. „Das dürfte wohl dein Sohn mit Familie sein", sagte er zu Carl, bevor er schließlich hinausging, um die Haustür zu öffnen. David und Sandra standen leicht frierend vor Amandas Tür und warteten, bis ihnen geöffnet wurde. Doch als es Snape war der vor ihnen im Türrahmen stand, machte David große Augen. „Was? Sie?" Mehr brachte er schon gar nicht mehr über die Lippen. Sandra hingegen versuchte nicht ganz so überrascht auszusehen und stieß David leicht in die Seite, während sie Severus bemüht freundlich begrüßte. „Guten Abend, Professor." „Guten Abend, Miss Adams", antwortete Severus. „Ja, ich. Überrascht?", entgegnete er dann zunächst feststellend, dann fragend und mit leicht amüsiert hochgezogenem Mundwinkel David, bevor er die beiden ins warme Haus einließ. „Kann man so sagen", entgegnete David etwas zerknirscht, während er den Flur betrat und seinen Umhang auszog. Sandra tat es ihm schweigend gleich. „Tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich sie enttäuschen muss, Mr. Brown", sagte Snape sarkastisch, während er wartete und seine Hand in Richtung Sandra ausstreckte und sie damit aufforderte, ihm ihren Umhang zu geben, damit er ihn für sie aufhängen konnte, „aber sie haben mich noch nicht los." „Das ist aber schade", murmelte David und hing seinen Umhang selbst auf, während Sandra ihren freundlich lächelnd Snape reichte. „Danke." „Keine Ursache", entgegnete dieser ihr und hängte ihren Umhang auf. „Tja Brown... Manchmal läuft es im Leben eben nicht so, wie man es sich wünscht." Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er ihnen, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Noch immer leise grummelnd ging David ins Wohnzimmer, wobei ihm Sandra folgte und beide anschließend Carl begrüßten. „Inzwischen kann man es ja richtig sehen", begrüßte Carl Sandra lächelnd. „Ja, das ist wohl unvermeidlich", entgegnete diese freundlich. „Dad... was macht der hier?", wollte David mit einem kurzen Blick auf Snape leise von seinem Vater wissen. Severus entging diese Handlung nicht, deshalb nahm er Carl die Antwort ab und sagte gelassen und lapidar: „Das werden sie schon noch erfahren, Brown. Außerdem habe ich ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich auch einen Namen habe."

David sah Snape nur kurz an, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Da war er ja mal gespannt was das für ein Grund sein konnte. Sandra stellte noch die Tüte mit den Geschenken zum Weihnachtsbaum, bevor sie sich zum ihm setzte. „Meinst du Amanda braucht noch Hilfe?", wollte Carl von Snape wissen, doch seine Tochter konnte die Frage selbst beantworten, da sie gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. „Nein. Danke, Dad. Ich bin gleich fertig." Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin zu. „Hallo! Schön, dass ihr da seid. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" „Ja, gern. Wein wäre nett", antwortete David gleich, woraufhin Amanda nickte und Sandra ansah. „Und du? Saft?" „Ja, gerne. Vielen Dank." Amanda lächelte und wendete sich wieder um, um in die Küche zu gehen. Sandra sah ihr etwas verwundert nach. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Amanda beim letzten Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten, noch keinen Bauch gehabt hatte. Sie konnte doch nicht in so kurzer Zeit so viel zugenommen haben… Sie war doch nicht etwa…?

Severus beobachtete die Situation aufmerksam und als er Sandras verwunderten Blick bemerkte, wanderte einer seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe und deutete ein zufriedenes Lächeln an. „Und, Mr. Brown... Ist ihnen etwas aufgefallen?", wandte er sich dann wieder an David, als Amanda wieder verschwunden war. „Was soll mir denn bitte aufgefallen sein?", wollte David entnervt wissen. Sandra hingegen sah Snape nur verwundert an. Also vielleicht doch, wenn er so etwas fragte... „Ihre Freundin hat ihnen wie immer etwas voraus." Kurz ruhte sein anerkennender Blick auf Sandra, bevor er sich wieder an David wandte. „Sie hat ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk schon entdeckt. Mein _ganz persönliches_ Weihnachtsgeschenk an sie, Mr. Brown", fuhr Severus samtig, aber nicht ohne eine gewisse Portion Sarkasmus fort. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon beim auspacken angekommen sind", meinte David kühl und hatte keine Ahnung worauf Snape mit diesen albernen Fragen hinauswollte. Dann sah er Sandra an. „Was ist denn?" Diese lächelte nur. „Ich denke das sollten dir andere Menschen sagen, sofern meine Vermutung richtig ist." „Ich habe auch überhaupt nichts von auspacken gesagt, Mr. Brown. Das beanspruche ich ganz für mich alleine und sie können mir glauben, dass _sie_ in diesen Momenten nicht im selben Raum verweilen." Ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte über Snapes Gesicht, dann wartete er schweigend darauf, bis Amanda wieder aus der Küche kommen würde. Er wollte David die _frohe_ Botschaft schließlich nicht ohne ihr Beisein überbringen.

Carl hörte dem Gespräch nur leicht amüsiert zu, während Sandra etwas vor sich hinkicherte und Amanda schließlich wieder den Raum betrat und das Tablett mit den Getränken auf den Tisch stellte. „Was ist denn hier los?", wollte sie wissen. „Ach, ich habe deinem Bruder nur etwas von seinem ganz speziellen Weihnachtsgeschenk erzählt. Er war leider nicht so aufmerksam wie Miss Adams, die es sofort entdeckt hat. Abgesehen davon, habe ich ihn in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass zum Auspacken desselben nur eine Person berechtigt ist - nun gut, zwei... Du und ich." Severus schmunzelte ein wenig amüsiert, als er Amanda ansah. Diese musste lachen. „Na du bist aber auch gemein, gleich mit so etwas anzufangen", sagte sie, während sie die Getränke ihren jeweiligen Besitzern reichte. „Wieso? Ich bitte dich! Es ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen... Außerdem hat es Miss Adams schon ohne mein Zutun entdeckt. Du weißt doch, ich bin nie gemein...", endete Severus schließlich mit einer gehörigen Portion Selbstironie und lachte kurz. Er musste wirklich sagen, dass ihm dieser Abend bisher sehr viel Spaß bereitet hatte. „Ja, ich weiß." Schmunzelnd nahm sie das Tablett wieder in die Hand und ging zu Severus hinüber. „Also scheint meine Mutter noch nichts gesagt zu haben", stellte sie fest. „Doch hat sie", widersprach David. „Sie hat gesagt du hättest dich getrennt von Snape!" „Ich bin beeindruckt, dass sie den Grund dafür verschwiegen hat." „Welchen Grund? Ihr seid ja scheinbar nicht getrennt!" David war wirklich verwirrt, was sollte das denn?

Severus schmunzelte Amanda amüsiert an und neigte sich dann ein wenig zu ihr, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich das gerade genieße..." Dann küsste er sie flüchtig unter dem Ohr, grinste sie ein wenig an und sagte dann nicht ohne einen gewissen Ernst in der Stimme. „Es beruhigt mich zu hören, dass du so überzeugend lügen kannst, Amanda." Dann wandte er sich an David. „Eine Lüge, Mr. Brown. Nichts weiter als eine gute Lüge. Und ich rate ihnen und auch Miss Adams dringendst dazu, dass diese Lüge außerhalb dieser Wände die Wahrheit bleibt." Er sah beide eindringlich an und nun war nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass das nun sein voller Ernst war und keinesfalls mehr ein Scherz. Die Intention, diesen Appell noch mit einer Drohung zu unterstreichen, verkniff sich Snape gerade noch, da Carl anwesend war und dieser so etwas vermutlich alles andere als gutheißen würde. Amanda nickte bei Severus Worten nur schmunzelnd. „Mich beruhigt es auch muss ich sagen." David hingegen war gar nicht mehr beruhigt. „Würde jetzt mal jemand sagen was Sache ist, bitte?"

Amanda holte noch einmal Luft, bevor sie Davids Aufforderung schließlich nachkam. „Ich bin schwanger, David. Und daher ist es wichtig, dass alle glauben, das Kind ist nicht von Severus und dass wir uns getrennt haben." David sah erst seine Schwester und dann seinen Vater nur mit großen ungläubigen Augen an. Doch dieser nickte nur bestätigend. Severus legte den Arm um Amandas Schultern, als sie schließlich für Aufklärung sorgte und obwohl die Überraschung bei David offensichtlich mehr als gelungen war, schwieg er vorerst. „Schwanger?" David war durchaus sprachlos. „Wieso?" „Es war kaum Absicht, David. Da kannst du sicher sein. In der aktuellen Lage wäre es für mich mehr als unvernünftig, geplant ein Kind zu bekommen. Dennoch ist es nun so und ich freue mich." „Das ist schön", meinte Sandra lächelnd. „Wieso? So eine Frage können auch nur sie stellen, Brown. Schon mal was von Bienchen und Blümchen gehört?", warf Severus leicht bissig ein, bevor Amanda antworten konnte. „Ich hoffe, ihnen ist wenigstens klar, wieso ihre Schwester und auch ich zu dieser Lüge greifen müssen", sagte er dann, als Amanda geendet hatte. „Ja, sicher", meinte David finster. So blöd war er schließlich auch nicht. Amanda hingegen wandte sich an Sandra. „Danke, ich finde es auch schön." „Wunderbar. Immerhin etwas", entgegnete Snape. „Wollen wir erst Geschenke auspacken oder habt ihr erst einmal genug von Überraschungen und möchtet erst Essen?", wollte Amanda dann wissen und sah sich in der Runde um. Carl zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wäre zuerst essen gut, vor allem wenn es schon fertig ist", meinte Sandra freundlich.

Severus sah Amanda fragend an, um zu erfahren, wie weit das Essen war. Als diese ihm zu verstehen gab, dass es im Grunde aufgetischt werden konnte, nickte er stumm und ergriff dann das Wort. „Dann folgen wir Miss Adams' Ratschlag, denke ich. Du kannst dich setzen", sagte er dann wieder an Amanda gewandt. „Das Essen werde ich holen." „Danke", entgegnete diese und bat dann ihre Gäste sich doch alle an den Esstisch zu setzen. David folgte dieser Aufforderung schweigend, noch immer schockiert darüber, dass seine Schwester ein Kind bekommen würde. Sandra hingegen sprach Amanda an, um sich zu erkundigen wann es denn bei ihr soweit sein würde. „Mitte Mai etwa", beantwortete Amanda diese Frage nur zu gerne. „Oh, dann sind die Kinder ja nur zwei Monate auseinander", stellte Sandra fest, während sie sich neben David setzte. Amanda nickte und stellte noch die Gläser auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich ebenfalls niederließ. Kaum war dies geschehen, kam auch schon Snape mit dem Essen zurück und stellte die warmen und dampfenden Speisen in die Mitte des Tischs. „Guten Appetit", wünschte er dann allen Versammelten nachdem er fertig war und sich neben Amanda gesetzt hatte.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über recht belanglose Dinge und auch während des anschließenden Geschenke Auspackens, dachte niemand daran über die beiden kommenden Kinder zu sprechen. Während sich Amanda anschließend zu Sandra setzte um einige Erfahrungen auszutauschen und David ein wenig gelangweilt daneben saß, gesellte sich Carl zu Severus und trank einen Schluck vom Wein. Dieser hatte es sich mit seinem Getränk bequem gemacht und sah Carl kurz an, als er sich zu ihm setzte, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und weiter gedankenverloren den beiden Frauen bei ihren Gesprächen und dem gelangweilten David zusah. „Weißt du etwas darüber, was mit Arthur Weasley geschehen ist?", wollte Carl schließlich ruhig von Severus wissen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, erst groß belangloses mit Snape zu sprechen, also konnte er auch gleich das ansprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Severus atmete tief durch, als er angesprochen wurde. „Ja, weiß ich", entgegnete er dann ruhig und mit gedämpfter Stimme und wandte sich seinem Gegenüber zu. „Ist es etwas Ernstes?" Beunruhigt sah Carl sein Gegenüber an. Zwar kannte er Arthur nicht sonderlich gut, aber dennoch war es kein gutes Zeichen, wenn Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums etwas zustieß, vor allem Mitarbeitern, die sich mit Muggeln beschäftigten. „Er kommt durch, aber er hatte immenses Glück", beantwortete Snape Carls Frage. „Er wurde von Nagini gebissen - der Schlange des Dunklen Lords. Jetzt liegt er in St. Mungos." „Wie konnte das denn nur im Ministerium passieren?" Nur noch mehr besorgt sah Carl Severus an, auch wenn dieser darauf vermutlich keine Antwort hatte. „Nun... Arthur hat auf Geheiß von Dumbledore etwas bewacht. Etwas, das für den Dunklen Lord von großer Wichtigkeit ist. Was kann ich dir nicht sagen, Carl, auch wenn ich es weiß. Jedenfalls wollte sich der Lord durch Nagini dessen bemächtigen und Arthur stand im Weg. Das Ministerium verschließt vor einer immer größer werdenden Gefahr die Augen..." „Das ist nur allzu wahr", stimmte Carl zu und schwieg anschließend, während er über diese ernsten Geschehnisse nachdachte. Natürlich verringerten diese die Angst um seine Kinder nicht gerade, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass beide nun bald Eltern werden würden und soviel in der Öffentlichkeit arbeiteten.

Severus trank einen Schluck. Da Carl offenbar keine weiteren Fragen mehr hatte, fing auch er wieder an, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er konnte leider nicht leugnen, dass Carls Sorgen durchaus berechtigt waren. „Habt ihr schon einen Namen?" Amandas Vater sah Severus ruhig an und sprach damit ein durchaus erfreulicheres Thema an. „Nein", entgegnete dieser diesmal. „Wir konnten uns bisher leider noch nicht einigen, auch wenn es mir sehr recht wäre, wenn dieses Thema bereits geklärt wäre." Carl lachte leise. „Ach ihr habt ja noch einiges an Zeit. Vermutlich werdet ihr euch eh fünfmal anders entscheiden und am Ende doch den ersten Namen nehmen", meinte er dann zwinkernd. „Das hoffe ich, dass uns noch einiges an Zeit bleibt, aber schlussendlich kann das niemand wissen. Deshalb will ich eine baldige Entscheidung, bei der es dann auch bleibt, Carl", antwortete Snape ruhig und sah sein Gegenüber erneut an. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie schnell das Leben gerade für ihn vorbei sein konnte. Gerade durch Arthur Weasleys _Unfall_ wurde ihm das nur wieder in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen geführt und es war ihm deshalb ein großes Anliegen, wenigstens den Namen seines Kindes noch zu erfahren, bevor es vielleicht ihn erwischen konnte.

Carl sah Severus einen Moment schweigend an. „Das ist in jedem Fall vernünftig." Er konnte sich denken, worauf Snape angespielt hatte und dennoch hoffte er sehr, dass ihnen allen dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben würde. „Das hoffe ich doch. Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das Ganze unter anderen Umständen bedeutend lieber gewesen wäre." „Das wäre es wohl Amanda auch. Zumindest hat sie keinen allzu glücklichen Eindruck gemacht, als sie mir davon erzählt hat." „Ich weiß", seufzte Severus leise, denn er wünschte sich wirklich nichts mehr, als dass er Amanda diese ganze Sache mit Voldemort ersparen könnte. „Daran trage ich wohl auch eine Mitschuld. Es war, abgesehen von den ganzen zusätzlichen Problemen, die diese Schwangerschaft jetzt mit sich bringt, nie mein Wunsch, Vater zu werden und das weiß Amanda." „Und wie sieht das nun aus?" Carl hoffte, dass Severus seine Meinung noch ändern würde, damit Amanda nicht permanent mit den Sorgen leben musste, ein ungewolltes Kind zu bekommen. „Daran hat sich auch jetzt noch nichts geändert", antwortete Snape ehrlich und wahrheitsgemäß, denn auch nach mehreren Monaten Schwangerschaft konnte er sich noch nicht richtig mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Vater zu werden. „Dennoch nehme ich meine Verantwortung natürlich wahr und ich hoffe, ich kann meinem Kind ein besserer Vater sein, als es meiner für mich war." Bei den letzten Worten wandte sich Severus von Carl ab und blickte wieder in Amandas Richtung, nach wie vor war es ihm nicht gerade angenehm, von sich selbst und seiner Vergangenheit zu sprechen. „Du nimmst deine Verantwortung wahr?", hakte Carl nach. Das hörte sich nicht ganz nach dem an, was er von dem Vater seines Enkelkindes hören wollte. Amanda fühlte Severus Blick, sah kurz auf und lächelte ihm zu, bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiterführte. Dieser lächelte kurz zurück, bevor er sich wieder Carl zuwandte. „Ja", entgegnete er knapp. „Oder wie sollte ich es sonst nennen, wenn ich mich, wann immer ich Zeit finde, um mein ungeborenes Kind, sowie um Amanda kümmere, sie finanziell unterstütze, meinen Nachlass regle und ein zweites Verlies einrichte, um unserem Ungeborenen schon jetzt ein weiches Pölsterchen für die Zukunft zu schaffen? Wenn du mir sagen kannst, was ich in meiner Situation noch mehr tun könnte Carl, dann bitte. Ich bin um jeden Vorschlag dankbar." Severus konnte es nicht vermeiden, auf Carls Nachhaken ein wenig gereizt zu antworten, auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. Dennoch empfand er es in gewisser Weise als kränkend, dass dieser es für nötig hielt, an seiner Verantwortung zu zweifeln, nur weil er noch nie den Wunsch nach Kindern verspürt hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mehr tun kannst oder brauchst, darum ging es mir auch nicht. Es wäre eben nur schön, wenn du auch etwas Gutes daran finden könntest." Carl ließ sich von Snapes kleinem Angriff gar nicht beeindrucken, dafür war das Thema einfach zu wichtig und außerdem war er so etwas inzwischen schon fast gewohnt. „Möglicherweise tue ich das auch irgendwann. Das habe ich auch gar nicht ausgeschlossen." „Und wenn nicht?" „Wie und wenn nicht?" Langsam machten Snape die Fragen Carls ein wenig reizbar. „Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, ich würde mein eigenes Kind hassen, nur weil ich es eigentlich gar nicht wollte?" So ganz wusste er gerade nicht, auf was sein Schwiegervater in spe hinaus wollte, denn für Severus stellte sich diese Frage überhaupt nicht, die Carl ihm gerade gestellt hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich stets bemühen würde, seinem Kind der Vater zu sein, den es verdient hatte und auch Amanda die Stütze und vielleicht auch irgendwann der Ehemann zu sein, den sie verdient hatte. „Nein, nicht hassen, aber kannst du es auch lieben, wenn du es nicht haben wolltest?" Carl sprach ruhig, er wollte Severus nicht ärgern, nur sicher gehen, dass er auch darüber nachgedacht hatte und es Amanda gut mit dem gehen würde, was auf sie zukam. „Ich werde über unser Kind nichts kommen lassen, ganz gleich, ob es nun von mir gewollt war, oder nicht. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Welchen Stellenwert es einnehmen wird? Dann kann ich dir versichern, dass ich für Amanda _und_ das Kind _alles_ tun würde und werde, nur damit es ihnen an nichts fehlen wird", erklärte Severus nun mit Bestimmtheit, aber langsam bemüht ruhig, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf dieses Gespräch zu lenken, welches ihm selbst langsam deutlich gegen den Strich ging, denn er hasste es, sich vor anderen gezwungenermaßen rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Gut, dann wirst du sicher auch verstehen, warum ich dich mit diesen Fragen belästigen musste", entgegnete Carl ruhig. „Sicher", antwortete Snape noch leicht angefressen durch diese ganze Fragerei, bevor er einen Moment schwieg. „Vermutlich ist auch das der Grund, warum ich dir überhaupt auf diese Fragen antworte - weil ich in deiner Situation mindestens genauso auf Nummer Sicher gehen würde", fügte er dann noch an, denn bei jeder anderen Person außer Amanda oder Dumbledore wäre er schon längst mit einem bissigen, abschließenden Kommentar aufgestanden und hätte das Weite gesucht. „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen." Freundlich sah Carl Severus an und trank dann einen Schluck. Das Gehörte hatte ihn schon etwas beruhigt. So konnte er sicher sein, dass diese neue kleine Familie hoffentlich irgendwann eine Chance hatte glücklich zu werden und nicht von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. „Das hoffe ich, denn du gehörst damit zu einem erlauchten Kreis von drei Leuten - dich schon mit eingeschlossen", sagte Severus ruhig und bestimmt, denn es war wirklich als großer Vertrauensbeweis seinerseits anzusehen, dass er Carl überhaupt so viel erzählte. Dann griff auch er nach seinem Getränk und trank den noch verbliebenen Rest weg. „Danke", wiederholte Carl und betonte nickend seine Worte. Dann wurde er jedoch von seiner Tochter von einem weiteren Gespräch abgehalten. „Was habt ihr denn Geheimes zu besprechen", wollte die schmunzelnd wissen und setzte sich neben Severus. Der legte sogleich seinen Arm um sie, streichelte sie zärtlich im Nacken und lächelte sie an. „Nichts Geheimes... Dein Vater hat sich nur mal wieder von mir versichern lassen, dass du bei mir in guten Händen bist. Du und sein Enkel, um genau zu sein." Amanda lächelte. „Na das hätte ich ihm auch sagen können, aber so ist es auch gut." Carl nickte. „Ja, das ist es. Sehr gut." „Und? Was hast du Geheimes zu besprechen gehabt?", neckte Severus Amanda nun ein wenig scherzhaft. „Frauendinge, nichts für dich", erwiderte Amanda grinsend. „Also schön… Wenn du das sagst. Es scheint ja auch nicht sonderlich spannend gewesen zu sein, so wie dein Bruder ausgesehen hat." Severus grinste kurz. Amanda lachte. „Wann guckt der schon mal interessiert, wenn es nicht um Quidditch oder ähnliches geht?" „Gut, du hast Recht. Das ist auch wieder wahr", lachte Snape und gab ihr einen Kuss. „So... Jetzt brauch ich was Neues zu trinken. Mein Glas ist leer." „Was möchtest du denn?" Amanda sah ihn lächelnd an. Carl hingegen sah den beiden schmunzelnd bei ihrem Gespräch zu und seinen vorherigen Zweifel schrumpften immer weiter. „Das sage ich dir nicht, sonst kommst du noch auf die Idee, es für mich zu holen", antwortete Severus, küsste sie noch einmal kurz unter dem Ohr und stand dann auf, um sich etwas Frisches zu trinken einzuschenken. „Ja, das war in etwa meine Absicht", meinte Amanda noch und sah Severus hinterher, bevor sie sich an ihren Vater wandte.

„Und? Bist du nun etwas mehr beruhigt?" Carl nickte. „Ja, schon. Du musst schon verstehen, dass ich mit Severus darüber reden musste." „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich denke er wird es verstehen." Währenddessen waren Sandra und David in ein ruhiges Gespräch vertieft und Amanda hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Bruder doch langsam erwachsen wurde. Severus schenkte sich indes frischen Wein ins Glas und sah währenddessen auch kurz zu David und Sandra. Als er fertig war, gesellte er sich wieder zu Amanda und Carl. „Da bin ich auch schon wieder." „Schön." Amanda nahm seine Hand in ihre, bevor sie von ihrem Bruder angesprochen wurde. „Sag mal, hast du vielleicht noch Erkältungstrank da? Wir haben keinen mehr und ich hab seit gestern so ein Kratzen im Hals." „Und das fällt dir nun ein? Na ja gut, dann lass uns mal gucken gehen." Amanda drückte noch einmal kurz Severus Hand, bevor sie langsam aufstand und gefolgt von David das Zimmer verließ. Sandra nippte an ihrem Glas, während sich Carl kurz darauf ins Bad entschuldigte.

Snape lächelte Amanda nur kurz an und hob die Augenbraue ob Davids Anliegen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Als die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten und sich kurz darauf auch noch Carl entschuldigte, stand auch Severus auf und griff nach seinem Glas. Bevor er und Sandra jetzt alleine in verschiedenen Ecken des Zimmers herumsaßen, konnte er sich auch genauso gut zu ihr gesellen. Also ging er zu ihr und sprach sie an. „Darf ich?", wollte er zunächst höflich wissen und bedeutete mit einer knappen Geste auf den Platz neben ihr, wo kurz zuvor noch David gesessen hatte. Freundlich sah Sandra ihn an. „Ja, natürlich." „Danke." Severus setzte sich und stellte sein Glas wieder ab. „Wir müssen ja nicht in entgegen gesetzten Ecken des Raumes sitzen und uns anschweigen, solange niemand anderes hier ist." Sie lachte leise. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Kurz überlegte Sandra über was sie sich mit Snape unterhalten könnte. „Können sie denn jetzt länger fernbleiben von der Schule, oder müssen sie schon wieder gehen nachher?" „Da jetzt ohnehin Ferien sind, werde ich bleiben können - sofern nicht etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kommt", antwortete Severus. „Ansonsten kann ich noch seltener fern bleiben als sonst. Sie können froh sein, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind, Miss Adams." „Nachdem was ich im Tagespropheten gelesen habe, haben sie damit vermutlich Recht." „Mit Sicherheit. Was haben sie denn im Tagespropheten gelesen?" „Vor allem die Geschichte über diese Umbridge und das Dumbledore angeblich nicht mehr weiß was gut für die Schüler ist." Severus lachte kurz, aber freudlos auf. „Ach ja... Umbridge diese alte Kröte. Bedauerlicherweise kann nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas gegen sie unternehmen und wer weiß wie lange wir diese Frau noch ertragen müssen." Es war deutlich zu merken, dass Snape ihr die Pest an den Hals wünschte. „Dann hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange, so unbegeistert wie sie sich anhören." Sandra lächelte ihn etwas schief an. „Sie können mir glauben, ich halte mich gerade noch zurück und bin auch nicht der Einzige, der diese Frau am liebsten los haben will. Sie wird von allen gehasst, aber keiner kann etwas gegen sie tun, ohne damit seinen Job zu riskieren." „Dadurch wird Amandas Schwangerschaft ja nun auch nicht gerade einfacherer. Sie haben sich ja schon vorher nicht sonderlich viel gesehen." „Da haben sie wohl Recht. Aber es lässt sich leider nicht ändern. Apropos Schwangerschaft... Wie geht es ihnen so?" „Gut, vielen Dank. Ich werde nur inzwischen zusehendes rundlicher. Das geht überraschend schnell irgendwann. Aber mir ist nicht mehr so viel übel und das ist schon sehr gut." Froh über die Nachfrage lächelte sie Severus an. Dieser schmunzelte ein wenig über Sandras Worte. „Schön, wenn bis auf das dicker werden alles in Ordnung ist. Das regelt sich ja in absehbarer Zeit wieder und ich schätze, sie werden auch irgendwann wieder so schlank sein wie vorher." „Ach, da mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen eigentlich. Solange alles gut wird am Ende." „Das würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle auch nicht. Es gibt eindeutig wichtigeres im Leben, als ein perfektes Aussehen, auch wenn manche das anders sehen mögen." „Das denke ich auch. Außerdem werde ich dann wohl bald wesentlichere Dinge im Kopf haben, als mein Aussehen." Lächelnd streichelte Sandra über ihren schon recht runden Bauch. Severus lächelte kurz. „Das wäre jedenfalls wünschenswert. Haben sie schon einen Namen?" „Nein, noch nicht. Wir können uns nicht richtig einigen, aber so eilig ist es ja auch noch nicht." „Aber sie wissen schon, was es wird? Oder wollen sie sich überraschen lassen?" „Nein, wir lassen uns überraschen. Ich glaube David wäre es lieber es zu wissen, aber ich will es lieber nicht wissen, also muss er warten." Grinsend trank Sandra noch einen Schluck. „Und sie wissen es jetzt schon?" Snape grinste und griff auch nach seinem Glas. „Ja, wir wissen es. Bei uns habe ich mich durchgesetzt. Amanda wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen." Wieso überraschte Sandra das nun nicht? „Ach so, aber einen Namen haben sie noch nicht?" „Nein, leider nicht. In diesem Punkt geht es uns wie ihnen. Wir konnten uns bisher nicht einigen." „Das ist ja auch ein schwieriges Thema, finde ich. Man muss sich schließlich gut überlegen was man seinem Kind da antut." „Das ist richtig." Severus trank einen Schluck und stellte dann sein Glas wieder zurück. „Und haben sie sich schon überlegt, wie lange sie noch arbeiten wollen?" „Ja, ich denke ich werde etwa sieben bis acht Wochen vorher aufhören. Das sollte auch kein Problem sein." „Gut, wenn das kein Problem darstellt." Sandra lächelte freundlich. „Ja, das wäre sonst schon schwierig. Bei Amanda dürfte das dann wohl komplizierter werden, denke ich." „Was ist komplizierter?", wollte Amanda wissen, die gerade mit ihrem Bruder und Vater wieder den Raum betreten hatte. „Wir hatten uns gerade darüber unterhalten, wie lange Miss Adams noch arbeiten wird, bevor das Kind kommt und sind dann auch auf dich zu sprechen gekommen", klärte Severus auf. „Ach so. Na ich hoffe, nicht so lang wie ich am Ende vermutlich." „Wie lange willst du denn arbeiten?" Fragend sah Sandra ihre Schwägerin in spe an, während diese und ihre Familienmitglieder sich wieder setzten. „Oh ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich hoffe schon, dass ich nicht bis ganz zum Schluss arbeiten muss."

Snape griff währenddessen wieder nach seinem Getränk und stand auf, um den Platz neben Sandra wieder für David frei zu machen. „Das hoffe ich allerdings auch", sagte er dann, als Amanda geendet hatte. „Nicht dass es noch eine Sturzgeburt bei Felonwood gibt." Amanda lachte kurz. „Nein, sicher nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kommen wird." „Das hoffe ich doch mal sehr", warf ihr Vater ein. „Ich dachte, du hast gerade deswegen nun noch jemanden eingestellt." „Das will ich doch stark hoffen", entgegnete Snape nur noch auf Amanda, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen alten Platz setzte und sein Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte. Kurz streckte Amanda Severus die Zunge raus, bevor sie einen Schluck trank und sich an ihren Vater wendete. „Ja, habe ich, aber wer weiß, wie der sich macht und alles." „Na für gewisse Zeit wird es sicherlich gehen", war Carl sich sicher. Severus hob auf Amandas Zunge hin derweil lediglich eine Augenbraue und schenkte ihr einen tadelnden Blick, so wie er es immer bei seinen Schülern machte, doch dann zog er schließlich doch noch einen Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten, scherzhaften Grinsen hoch.

David hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas zwischen den Päckchen unter dem Tannenbaum gewühlt und zog nun eine sehr hässliche Babymütze aus einem der Pakete. „Oh nein... Ich dachte, nur wir hätten etwas Hässliches bekommen, aber dich hat es ja noch schlimmer getroffen." Lachend reichte er Sandra die Mütze, die sie grinsend in den Händen drehte und sie dann auf den Tisch legte. Amanda verzog das Gesicht, während Carl leise lachte. Severus rolle mit den Augen, als er dieses abscheuliche Stück Stoff wieder zu Gesicht bekam. „Ich will nicht wissen, welche grauenvollen Dinge noch ins Haus flattern, wenn die Kinder erst da sind", sagte er dann. „Ich könnte da einige Beispiele berichten", meinte Carl lachend. „Oh bitte nicht, Dad! Das will ich gar nicht vorher wissen eigentlich. Das da reicht schon wirklich." „Ich glaube, ich bleibe in diesem Punkt auch lieber unwissend. Merlin sei Dank zwingt uns keiner dazu, unseren Kindern so etwas auch anzuziehen..." Verächtlich nickte Severus einmal kurz in Richtung der seltsamen Babymütze. „Darüber bin ich auch sehr froh", gab Sandra ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer Recht. Carl schmunzelte lieber weiter vor sich hin. „Ich hoffe, ich finde ein paar schönere Geschenke für eure Kinder." „Das wäre sehr wünschenswert Carl", entgegnete Snape, dann schenkte er sich etwas zu trinken nach. Nachdem sie sich noch kurze Zeit weiter über Olivias hässliche Geschenke unterhalten hatten, klang der Abend schließlich noch ruhig und friedlich aus.


	46. Lügengeschichten

**Kapitel 46**

**~ Lügengeschichten ~**

Inzwischen war es Mitte Februar geworden und der Valentinstag stand vor der Tür. Felonwoods neuer Mitarbeiter George Neil hatte sich mit der Zeit eingearbeitet und sorgte durchaus dafür, dass Amanda mehr Freizeit hatte, was sie im Moment noch verwirrte, da sie kaum wusste wie sie diese freie Zeit nutzen sollte. Doch Severus beruhigte es zumindest, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so viel arbeitete. Es war nun auch nicht mehr zu verbergen, dass ihr Bauch wuchs und so musste Amanda sich immer öfter ihren Kunden erklären und auch immer öfter verdeutlichen, dass es keinen wirklichen Vater gab. Doch diese Lüge tat jedes Mal weh und fiel ihr schwer, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass es keine Alternative gab, die sicher genug wäre.

George Neil räumte gerade neue Ware in eines der Regale, während Amanda eine Kundin beriet, welche wiederholt einen Blick auf ihren Bauch warf, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte sie ein Schild an die Ladentür hängen, dachte Amanda dabei bitter, während sie die Ware der Kundin verpackte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Ladentür und ein gut gekleideter, blonder Zauberer trat ein – es war Lucius Malfoy. Kaum war er im Raum, schritt er zielstrebig und mit seinem Stock in der Hand Richtung Tresen. Der Frau in seinem Alter, welche gerade von Amanda bedient wurde, schenkte er einen seiner typischen, überheblichen und herablassenden Blicke, als sie ihn ansah. Dann sah sich Malfoy kurz im Laden um und entdeckte den neuen Mitarbeiter, bevor er schlussendlich wieder an Amanda hängen blieb und an ihrem Bauch. War sie etwa schwanger?

Amanda verabschiedete die Kundin und sah dann Lucius Malfoy an. Eigentlich hätte sie auf einen Besuch von ihm gut verzichten können. Schließlich war er irgendwie mit Severus befreundet und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm nicht auffallen würde, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Das machte die Situation nicht gerade einfacher oder weniger gefährlich, dennoch begrüßte sie ihn so freundlich wie alle ihre Kunden: „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Tag, Miss Brown", entgegnete Lucius nicht unfreundlich. „Jedes Mal wenn ich herkomme, erblicken meine Augen etwas Neues", merkte er dann noch beiläufig an, bevor er auf einen Zettel blickte, den er aus seinem edlen Winterumhang gezogen hatte und ihr sagte, weswegen er gekommen war. Amanda sah ihr Gegenüber einen Moment fragend an, bevor sie, während sie die gewünschten Tränke zusammen sammelte, auf dessen Bemerkung einging: „Nun, wenn dem nicht so wäre, wäre vielleicht der Anreiz wieder zu kommen geringer, Mr. Malfoy." „Tja, das ist wohl wahr", lächelte Lucius ein wenig, dann wartete er, bis Amanda fertig war. Einen Moment später schob Amanda die kleine Tüte mit den gewünschten Waren über den Tresen und nannte ihrem Gegenüber freundlich den fälligen Betrag. Der zog seinen Geldbeutel um zu bezahlen, allerdings nicht ohne beiläufig noch einmal ein Gespräch anzufangen, in dem er diesmal gezielt auf ihren Bauch anspielte. „Was sagt denn Severus dazu?"

Amanda sah Malfoy Stirn runzelnd an und einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht recht was sie antworten sollte. „Severus? Was sollte der dazu zu sagen haben", wollte sie schließlich mit kalter, gleichgültiger Stimme von ihm wissen. „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass er als Vater keinerlei Mitspracherecht einfordert." Lucius lächelte ein wenig sarkastisch, da er wusste, dass so etwas ganz und gar nicht Severus Art wäre und bezahlte nebenher seinen Einkauf. „Ich befürchte das würde er, wenn er der Vater wäre", meinte Amanda noch immer kühl und legte das Geld in die Kasse. „Ach so ist das", entgegnete Lucius kühl und ungerührt, doch sein Blick verriet, dass er sich in der Tat ein wenig wunderte und noch einige Fragen hatte, doch der Anstand gebot ihm, diese nicht zu stellen. „Dann also noch einen angenehmen Tag, Miss Brown." Amanda nickte kurz und verabschiedete ihren seltenen Kunden dann. Hoffentlich war sie auch bei ihm überzeugend genug gewesen, aber so ganz sicher war sie sich dessen nicht. Und damit hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Lucius Malfoy fragte sich in der Tat, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und vor allem, ob sein Freund Severus davon wusste. Ohne lange zu überlegen, machte er sich deshalb auch noch nach Hogwarts auf, nachdem er seine restlichen Besorgungen erledigt hatte. Dort angekommen, klopfte er schließlich an Snapes Bürotür und trat ein, als er unfreundlich wie immer hereingebeten wurde.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze, als es an der Tür klopfte und wenig später Lucius herein trat. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Was wollte dieser heute hier? Sicherlich verhieß dieser Besuch nichts Gutes. „Lucius… Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte er den Blonden schließlich, legte seine Feder zur Seite und starrte ihn nicht gerade einladend an. „Tag Severus… Ja, in der Tat. Zu lange, wie mir scheint", antwortete Malfoy und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Severus hob auf diese Bemerkung hin fragend und abwartend die Augenbraue, denn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber solche Bemerkungen nicht überflüssigerweise anstellte. Auf was wollte er hinaus? War er etwa bei Amanda im Laden gewesen und wollte ihn nun aushorchen?

Lucius bemerkte Severus Blick und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich komme gerade aus der Winkelgasse", fuhr er dann fort, und beobachtete dabei seinen Freund genau. Severus Gesicht versteinerte sich schlagartig, als das Wort Winkelgasse fiel, denn nun wusste er wirklich, woher der Wind wehte und er musste seine Rolle spielen. „Ach ja?", hakte er barsch, knapp und kühl nach, so als ob er eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass er weiter sprach, geschweige denn, dass es ihn groß interessierte. „Ja, allerdings. Ich war bei Felonwood… Und Miss Brown war auffällig rund…" Malfoys Augen ruhten weiter auf Severus, während er ergänzte: „Schwanger, um genau zu sein." Severus Gesichtszüge wurden schlagartig zornig und hasserfüllt, als Amandas Name fiel. „Und?", schnappte er dann bissig in Lucius Richtung, machte aber jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sonderlich an weiteren Neuigkeiten diesbezüglich interessiert war. Viel eher musste man gerade befürchten, er würde dafür morden, um den Namen Brown nicht noch einmal hören zu müssen.

„Nun", entgegnete der Blonde vorsichtig, wenn auch weiterhin relativ ungerührt, „Ich wollte nur hören, ob du davon schon weißt und was du dazu zu sagen hast. Immerhin waren du und Miss Brown –" „Das reicht!", fuhr Snape Lucius wütend und hasserfüllt über den Mund, nachdem er ruckartig aufgestanden war. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten den Älteren bedrohlich an. „Kein Wort mehr Lucius! Kein Wort mehr über diese… Frau und dieses Balg!" Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann ist es also wahr", sagte er, diesmal nicht ohne die nötige Vorsicht, da er merkte, dass es Snape gerade wirklich ernst war. „Der Braten ist von jemandem anderen… Sie hat dich betrogen." Severus starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, doch Lucius reichte das als Antwort. Wäre es nicht so wie er nun ausgesprochen hatte, dann würde sein Freund gar nicht so reagieren. Sie musste ihn betrogen haben. Langsam stand er auf und ging etwas auf Severus zu. „Es könnte ihr und dem Kind _zufällig_ etwas zustoßen, Severus", sagte er dann mit gesengter und ein wenig verschwörerischer Stimme, doch kaum hatte er geendet, spürte er Snapes Nähe deutlicher, als ihm lieb war, denn dieser hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen, hielt ihn ihm an den Hals und starrte ihn nun äußerst drohend aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Wehe dir, Malfoy!", zischte Snape bedrohlich und funkelte sein Gegenüber kalt und mörderisch an. „Die Frau und das Kind gehören mir, verstanden? Mir ganz allein! Es wird die Zeit kommen, wo es mir ein Vergnügen sein wird, mich zu rächen und jeder, der mir dieses Vergnügen in irgendeiner Weise schmälert, wird dafür bezahlen! Jeder, Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy sah seinem Gegenüber in die kalten und hasserfüllten Augen und er wusste, dass er diesen Wunsch zu akzeptieren hatte, denn er hatte Snape selten so entschlossen gesehen. Als dieser seinen Zauberstab wieder gesenkt hatte, trat Lucius einen Schritt zurück und reckte das Kinn einen Hauch weiter in die Höhe, wie um nicht unterlegen zu wirken. „Du kannst auf mich zählen, Severus", entgegnete er dann ruhig. „Du sollst deine Rache haben." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er verschwörerisch und ein wenig boshaft, dann raffte er seinen Umhang wieder zusammen. „Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Narzissa wartet. Wiedersehen, Severus." Kurz grüßte Malfoy noch einmal mit seinem Stock, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür. Severus antwortete lediglich noch mit einem geknurrten _Wiedersehen_, dann wartete er, bis der andere sein Büro verlassen hatte. Kaum war Lucius draußen, schloss Severus die Augen, seufzte leise, ging zurück zum Schreibtisch, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Hatte er das gerade wirklich alles zu Lucius gesagt? War er wirklich so hasserfüllt gewesen? Wann war er bloß so abgestumpft, um einen Hass zu spielen, den er so weder für Amanda, noch für sein Kind in keinster Weise empfand?

Als Lucius von seinen Besorgungen zurückkam, hatte er seiner Frau eine sehr überraschende Geschichte zu berichten. Offensichtlich war Amanda Brown schwanger und das nicht von Severus, welcher nun entsprechend wütend war und nach Rache sann. Lucius schilderte das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Severus ziemlich genau und Narcissa konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie davon beunruhigt wurde. Natürlich konnte sie Severus Ärger verstehen, aber dennoch war das ihrer Meinung nach noch kein Grund, die Mutter und das Kind zu töten, denn das würde sicherlich geschehen, wenn Severus seine Rache ernst meinte.

Während sich Lucius wegen einiger geschäftlicher Dinge ins Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, hatte Narcissa Mühe, nicht ständig über das soeben erfahrene nachzudenken. Vielleicht sollte sie Miss Brown warnen, vielleicht wäre sie dann immerhin etwas vorbereitet. Dennoch durfte – sollte sie es wirklich tun – niemand bemerken, dass sie es getan hatte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie sich entschieden hatte. Doch schließlich sagte sie Lucius am frühen Abend sie hätte noch etwas vergessen und müsse noch einmal in die Winkelgasse.

So apparierte Mrs. Malfoy ein paar Minuten später dick in einen Umhang gehüllt in die Einkaufsstraße. Es war kurz vor Geschäftsschluss und daher waren nur noch wenige Menschen in der kleinen Straße unterwegs. Möglichst unauffällig ging Narcissa an Felonwood vorbei, um zu sehen, ob gerade Kunden im Geschäft waren. Als dies nicht der Fall war, trat sie ein, ohne zunächst jedoch ihre Kapuze abzunehmen.

Amanda war gerade im Lager von Felonwood und kam nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum, als sie hörte, wie jemand den Laden betrat. Verwundert entdeckte sie die Person, welche einen Umhang mit so großer Kapuze trug, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte.

Als Narcissa sah, dass scheinbar nur Miss Brown anwesend war, nahm sie ihre Kapuze ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Guten Abend, Miss Brown." Amanda war überrascht Mrs. Malfoy vor sich zu sehen, immerhin war ihr Mann gerade vor einigen Stunden da gewesen. „Guten Abend", begrüßte sie ihre Kundin dennoch freundlich. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" „Nun", begann Narcissa. „Mein Mann hat vorhin noch zwei Kleinigkeiten vergessen, die ich nun noch besorgen wollte." Dann nannte sie Amanda die beiden Substanzen, die diese daraufhin auch sofort heraussuchte.

Während sie die zwei Fläschchen in Papier verpackte, sprach Mrs. Malfoy das Thema, was sie eigentlich hergeführt hatte, an: „Wann ist es denn soweit?", wollte sie mit einem deutlichen Blick auf Amandas Bauch wissen. Diese war inzwischen etwas genervt von den ständigen Fragen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. „Ende Mai", antwortete sie freundlich aber knapp. „Dann ist es ja langsam Zeit, gut auf sich aufzupassen", sagte Narcissa freundlich, während sie das Geld abzählte. „Ja, bald ist es wohl Zeit dafür", stimmt ihr die werdende Mutter zu. „Vielleicht sollten sie noch etwas mehr aufpassen als normalerweise, es könnte sich jemand betrogen fühlen, der nicht sonderlich nachsichtig mit so etwas ist." Amanda kam nicht umhin die Stirn zurunzeln. Was meinte sie? Spielte sie auf Severus an? War Lucius Malfoy etwa gleich zu ihm gerannt, um ihn nach ihrer Schwangerschaft zu fragen? Was hatte Severus ihm nur erzählt, dass Narcissa Malfoy nun vor ihr stand und sie offensichtlich vor einem Racheakt warnen wollte? Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis sich Amanda wieder gefasst hatte. „Wenn sie Severus meinen, das ist nun wirklich sein Problem und nicht meins", entgegnete sie kalt und legte die Münzen in die Kasse. Daraufhin nickte Narcissa nur kurz und nahm ihre Einkäufe. „Gut, ganz wie sie meinen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend." „Vielen Dank, ihnen auch", antwortete Amanda höflich und sah Mrs. Malfoy nach, als sie das Geschäft verließ. Da hatte sie heute ja zwei wirklich merkwürdige Besuche gehabt, dachte sie und machte sich anschließend daran aufzuräumen, damit sie bald schließen konnte.

Severus versuchte den restlichen Nachmittag und den frühen Abend noch zu arbeiten, doch so richtig wollte es ihm nicht mehr gelingen. Der Besuch von Lucius und alles was damit zusammen hing, beschäftigten ihn noch zu sehr, als dass er sich richtig auf seine Arbeit hätte konzentrieren können. Er vermisste Amanda gerade noch mehr als sonst und wünschte sich, sie einfach in die Arme nehmen zu können, so als ob er damit ungeschehen machen könnte, was er Lucius gegenüber sagen musste. Es quälte ihn, gerade den Menschen so verleugnen zu müssen, der ihm auf der Welt am meisten bedeutete.

Aus diesem Grund beschloss Severus schlussendlich, die Korrekturen für diesen Tag sein zu lassen und spontan zu Amanda zu gehen. Das wäre sicherlich sinnvoller, dachte er sich, als weiter unproduktiv zu arbeiten, oder unschönen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Also warf sich Snape nach dem Abendessen seinen Winterumhang über und verließ kurz darauf das Schloss. Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte er an Amandas Tür und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden.

Amanda hatte gerade eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, wenn auch mit wenig Begeisterung. Die Worte von Narcissa Malfoy nahmen sie mehr mit als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Es war eine Sache, dass sie Severus öffentlich verleugnen musste, aber zu hören, dass er dies auch tat und anderen gegenüber scheinbar sogar ihr Leben bedrohte, tat doch weh und kratzte an ihrem ohnehin nicht allzu gut gestimmten Gemüt. Als es klingelte hoffte sie, es wäre Severus, auch wenn diese Hoffnung eigentlich sehr unberechtigt war, denn seit Umbridge in Hogwarts war, kam er so gut wie nie spontan vorbei. Doch als Amanda die Tür öffnete, wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Es _war _Severus. Lächelnd begrüßte sie ihn und bat ihn, herein zu kommen. Amanda freute sich, aber ihr Gesicht sagte deutlich, dass sie sich Sorgen darüber machte, ob etwas passiert war, was Severus dazu bewegt haben könnte, überraschend herzukommen. Severus begrüßte sie und trat ein. Nachdem er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte, zog er Amanda sogleich sanft in seine Arme, was für ihn als Begrüßungsakt nicht gerade die Regel war. „Wie geht's euch?", wollte er darauf leise von ihr wissen, ohne die Umarmung wieder zu lösen. Es tat ihm einfach gerade gut, seine kleine Familie in seiner Nähe zu spüren.

Amanda war durch Severus plötzliche Umarmung durchaus überrascht, entspannte sich dann aber in seinen Armen und seufzte leise. „Gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann." Ihre vorherigen Gedanken spielten nun erst einmal keine Rolle mehr. „Wie geht es dir? Ist etwas passiert?", wollte sie dann besorgt wissen, denn seit Voldemorts Rückkehr konnte man schließlich nie sicher sein, dass nichts passiert war. Severus lächelte ein wenig, aber er konnte in Amandas Gegenwart eine gewisse Bitterkeit in seinem Ausdruck nicht ganz überspielen und vielleicht wollte er das auch gar nicht. „Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, geht es mir besser. Und nein, es ist nichts passiert – jedenfalls nichts, was ich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte." Severus küsste Amanda und sah ihr dann einen Moment schweigend in die Augen. „Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?", fragte er dann. Kurz runzelte Amanda die Stirn, bevor sie ihm zustimmte. „Was ist es denn was du unter Kontrolle hast?", wollte sie wissen sobald sie saßen.

Severus zog sie auch schon wieder in seine Arme. „Lucius war heute bei mir", antwortete er dann leise und sparte sich weitere Ausführungen, da er sich denken konnte, dass Amanda den Zusammenhang mit seinem Besuch bei ihr auch ohne sein Zutun herstellen konnte. „Ich musste ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, weil deine offenbar nicht gereicht hat." Er lächelte ein wenig schief. Verwundert sah Amanda Severus an. Wie meinte er das nun? War sie ihm nicht überzeugend genug? „Nun, ich habe es nicht für angebracht gehalten, ihm die ganze falsche Geschichte unter die Nase zu reiben", entgegnete sie leicht angefressen. „So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint", erwiderte Severus und löste sich wieder von ihr. „Lucius ist einfach nicht irgendein Kunde. Er kennt mich schon seit meiner Schulzeit und es war abzusehen, dass er misstrauisch wird und sich nicht mit dem zufrieden gibt, was du ihm sagst oder nicht sagst. Außerdem", Severus verzog kurz undeutbar das Gesicht, „ist Malfoy nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er würde es bei Gelegenheit sofort und ohne zu Zögern zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, wenn er Zweifel an unserer Geschichte hätte. Mit Sicherheit ist er auch deshalb bei mir gewesen - um zu hören, ob unsere Geschichten zusammen passen - und nicht nur aus reinem Mitleid für einen gehörnten Freund." „Na wenn du meinst", antwortete Amanda nur knapp. Severus sah sie an. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Wieso reagierte sie gerade so schnippisch? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Snape löste die Umarmung zu Amanda nun vollends auf, denn er fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl dabei. Er sah weg. Irgendwie hatte er sich diesen spontanen Besuch auch anders vorgestellt. Er wollte weg von Hogwarts und dem Allein sein mit seinen trüben Gedanken und mit sich selbst, aber im Moment fühlte er sich nicht gerade besser. „Ich gehe mir etwas zu trinken holen", sagte er schließlich und stand auf, um dieser Situation wenigstens für einen Augenblick entfliehen zu können. „Willst du auch was?"

Amanda wusste auch nicht recht, warum sie Severus Worte so negativ auffasste, vielleicht weil noch immer die Unsicherheit an ihr nagte, was er Malfoy erzählt hatte. Dennoch hatte sie sich doch noch vorhin nach ihm gesehnt. Auf seine Frage hin schüttelte sie zunächst nur den Kopf, bevor sie sich doch noch zu einer höflichen Antwort durchrang: „Nein, danke." „In Ordnung", sagte Severus und nickte kurz, bevor er schließlich Richtung Küche verschwand und dort für kurze Zeit alleine verweilte. Er fragte sich noch einmal, weshalb er eigentlich hergekommen war, als er sich etwas Wasser in ein Glas schenkte. Er wollte Amanda sehen und sich vergewissern... Sich vergewissern, dass es ihr und dem Baby gut ging und vielleicht auch noch aus einem anderen Grund. Snapes Lippen verzogen sich voll Bitterkeit, als er diesen Gedanken streifte, ohne ihn vollends auszuformulieren und er stellte die Flasche mit Wasser wieder zur Seite. Er durfte gar nicht anfangen, solche Gedanken zuzulassen, dachte er sich. Es stand außer Frage, dass er Amanda liebte und auch für sein Kind würde er bis zum Äußersten gehen, wenn es sein musste. Also konnte er kein allzu schlechter Mensch sein. Das andere war nur eine Rolle... Eine ungeliebte Rolle, die er leider nicht ablegen konnte, so gern er es manchmal auch wollte. Er war nicht dieser hasserfüllte Mensch, den er noch vor einigen Stunden Lucius gegenüber verkörpert hatte - jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Einen Augenblick später folgte Amanda Severus doch in die Küche, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen. Er schien nachdenklich zu sein und irgendetwas anderes bewegte ihn offensichtlich, aber dies bestärkte ihre Bedenken nur noch mehr. „Narcissa Malfoy ist bei mir gewesen vorhin", begann sie ruhig. Severus schreckte ein wenig auf und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um, als Amanda ihn ansprach. Er war derart in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er ihr Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Wie lange stand sie schon in der Tür? Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefasst und realisiert hatte, was gerade ihre Worte gewesen waren. „Hier?", fragte er irritiert und nicht ohne Verwunderung und man merkte, dass er ihr noch nicht ganz folgen konnte. Andernfalls wäre er in der Tat davon ausgegangen, dass Narcissa sie bei Felonwood aufgesucht hatte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Nein, bei Felonwood." Severus war noch immer verwundert. Was hatte Malfoy seiner Frau erzählt, dass sie kurz darauf zu Amanda gegangen war? Oder hatte das eine mit dem anderen womöglich gar nichts zu tun? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. „Was wollte sie von dir?", fragte er gleich darauf nach und wieder ganz der Alte. „Ich glaube mich vor dir warnen, so wie sich das anhörte. Ihr schien aber daran gelegen zu sein, das nicht so deutlich zu sagen", schilderte sie ruhig und kurz was passiert war.

„Hm." Severus griff nach seinem Glas Wasser und drehte es kurz und nachdenklich mit den Fingern. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht, was in ihm vorging, aber er war gerade dabei diese Tatsache in den Gesamtzusammenhang einzuordnen. „Lucius wird ihr alles erzählt haben", sagte er dann. „Narcissa ist, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, in erster Linie Mutter. Deshalb war sie wohl bei dir, ohne sein Wissen." „Da magst du Recht haben, nur frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, was Lucius ihr nur erzählt hat, dass sie so ein Risiko eingeht für jemanden, den sich eigentlich nicht kennt." Fragend sah sie Severus an. Der sah sie kurz an, dann wandte er jedoch den Blick wieder ab und stellte sein noch immer volles Glas auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Lucius ist manchmal ein misstrauischer Mensch und kann sehr gefährlich werden, weil er auch in Todesserkreisen viel Einfluss hat. Ich musste zu drastischen Mitteln greifen, um mir seine Loyalität zu sichern." Es war gerade deutlich zu sehen, dass Snape dieses Thema alles andere als angenehm war, als er Amanda wieder ansah. „Bitte mich nicht darum, es noch einmal zu wiederholen, Amanda", fügte er dann noch etwas leiser an. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn schon alleine der Gedanke an seine eigenen Worte quälte, von seiner Überzeugungskraft, die er in diesem Zusammenhang an den Tag gelegt hatte, einmal ganz abgesehen.

Einen Moment lang hob Amanda fragend die Augenbraue, unterdrückte aber auf Severus Wunsch hin eine weitere Frage. Dennoch bestätigten seine Worte ihre Befürchtungen und sie kam nicht umhin, dass dies ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr hinterließ. „Offensichtlich warst immerhin du dann überzeugend genug." „Ja, das war ich. Auch wenn ich darauf nicht gerade stolz bin", sagte Snape ernst und wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber es war nötig. Jetzt habe ich Lucius da, wo ich ihn haben will und er wird mir helfen euch zu schützen, ohne es zu wissen." Kurz schwieg Severus, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich wünschte, mir wäre eine andere Möglichkeit geblieben, mit der ich mich wohler fühlen könnte, aber am Ende zählt nur das Resultat. Ich kann euch so am besten schützen und alles andere ist zweitrangig." „Ich glaube kaum, dass du einen Grund hast, dich nicht wohl zu fühlen mit diesen Gründen, solange du damit das erreichst, was du möchtest", entgegnete Amanda sachlich. Severus sah sie an und Schmerz und Traurigkeit lagen in seinen Augen. „Denkst du mir fällt es leicht, voller Überzeugung Todesdrohungen gegen dich und unser Kind auszusprechen?", wollte er ruhig von ihr wissen. „Wie soll ich mich dabei wohl fühlen, Amanda? Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nur dem Zweck dient, euch zu schützen..." „Meinst du ich finde das toll das sowohl zu hören, als auch dich vor allen zu verleugnen? Trotzdem hab noch immer _ich dich_ betrogen und nicht andersherum, also bist du derjenige, der das Mitleid verdient hat." Sie sprach etwas schneller als gewöhnlich und wusste irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf wohl auch, dass diese Worte vollkommen unangebracht und irrational waren, aber dennoch konnte sie sie nicht stoppen.

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah Amanda schweigend an, als sie ihm diese Worte an den Kopf warf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Einerseits konnte er es nachvollziehen, dass es auch für sie nicht einfach sein konnte, andererseits machte es ihn wütend. Sie musste schließlich nicht alles verleugnen, was ihr im Leben etwas bedeutete. Sie hatte noch das Kind und ihre Familie als Rückhalt, aber wen hatte er? Er hatte am Ende nur sich selbst. Sie musste lediglich sagen, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte, er musste sie und das Kind mit aller Überzeugungskraft mit dem Tode bedrohen - die Menschen, die ihm im Leben alles bedeuteten. Aber vermutlich war er einfach selbst schuld an allem. Er hatte in seinem Leben falsche Entscheidungen getroffen und dafür musste er bis heute büßen und das gehörte wohl auch dazu. Nur war es seine Buße und nicht Amandas, dachte sich Severus bitter. Und er trug sie viel zu sehr auf ihrem Rücken aus. Er hätte heute nicht herkommen dürfen, er hätte schweigen sollen und er durfte nicht mit ihr streiten. Es war falsch, denn sie konnte nichts dafür. Es war allein seine Schuld. „Ich will kein Mitleid", sagte er schließlich ruhig und gefasst. „Und ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten, Amanda. Vielleicht ist es besser, ich gehe wieder." „Was hat das denn mit Mitleid zu tun? Es geht uns beiden nicht gut damit und jeden beunruhigt wohl etwas anderes an dieser ganzen Sache, aber so ist es nun einmal." Dann sah sie ihn einen Moment an. Es schien noch mehr zu sein, was Severus zum Nachdenken brachte, aber mal wieder schien er das nicht mit ihr teilen zu wollen. „Wieso willst du denn gehen? Du hast doch noch etwas..."

Kurz war Severus irritiert. Sie war es doch selbst gewesen, die von Mitleid gesprochen hatte, wieso fragte sie jetzt ihn, was es damit zu tun hatte? Aber darüber wollte er nicht mehr diskutieren. Es würde ohnehin zu nichts führen, dachte er sich, also überging er ihre Frage einfach. „Weil ich nicht streiten und diskutieren will, wir aber nichts anderes tun, seit ich hier bin", beantwortete er ihr dann ihre andere Frage wahrheitsgemäß. Über den Rest schwieg er sich aus denselben Gründen erneut aus. „Da kann ich doch auch nichts für", antwortete Amanda nun endgültig zickig. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt", gab Snape etwas forscher zurück, als ursprünglich geplant. Was war heute nur los? Wieso konnte nicht wenigstens an diesem letzten Rückzugsort Frieden herrschen? Vor allem jetzt, da sie sich ohnehin kaum sahen? „Ja, aber was denn dann", wollte Amanda nun leicht verzweifelnd klingend wissen.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als ich gesagt habe. Dass wir, seit ich hier bin, nur streiten und diskutieren, aus welchen Gründen auch immer", wiederholte Snape noch einmal und war selbst langsam nicht minder verzweifelt. Dann griff er nach seinem Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Amanda wusste nicht so genau warum, aber das alles ging ihr ganz plötzlich sehr nahe, nachdem es sie kurz zuvor noch so geärgert hatte. „Ich kann aber auch nichts dafür, irgendwie", sagte sie nun leise und mit Tränen in den Augen. Severus entging dieser Stimmungswechsel natürlich nicht und nun war er endgültig mit der Situation überfordert. Was hatte er nun schon wieder getan? Wieso fing sie jetzt urplötzlich an zu weinen? Er hatte ihr doch keinerlei Vorwürfe gemacht. Unsicher und auch sichtlich verwirrt sah er Amanda an. „Wieso weinst du jetzt?", wollte er ratlos von ihr wissen, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich im gleichen Moment schon wieder völlig egal war, denn schon alleine die Tatsache, dass sie es tat, reichte ihm. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. „Ich... das alles..." Hilflos hob sie die Arme, nur um dabei nun wirklich anzufangen zu weinen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Noch bevor sie ganz zu Ende geredet hatte, war Snape auch schon bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, Amanda", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das alles antun muss." Mit einem Mal war wieder alles vergessen was vorher war und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich auch wieder so schlecht, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, denn es war für ihn unerträglich, wenn Amanda seinetwegen Tränen vergoss und schließlich war diese ganze Situation niemandes andere Schuld als nur seine. „Du kannst gar nichts dafür", schluchzte Amanda leise in seinem Arm. „Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Snape und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. Er war sich dabei nicht ganz so sicher, ob er nicht doch einiges dafür konnte. Momentan dachte er noch nicht daran, dass Amandas extreme Stimmungsschwankungen auch von ihrer Schwangerschaft her rühren konnten und nicht nur alleine von der vertrackten Situation um die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. „Bestimmt nicht." Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Amanda sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sie selbst wusste nicht wirklich, wo dieser plötzliche Anfall hergekommen war.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich die Situation schließlich wieder gänzlich normalisiert und Amanda und Severus konnten schlussendlich doch noch ein wenig die Zweisamkeit genießen. Gemeinsam hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens ergriff Severus, der Amanda im Arm hielt und schon seit einer Weile gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch gestrichen hatte, erneut das Wort. „Wir sollten uns langsam einmal überlegen und uns einigen, wie unser Sohn heißen wird, Amanda…"

Leise seufzte die und setzte sich richtig hin, um Severus ansehen zu können. „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht damit. Wenn das nur nicht so schwierig wäre." Immer wieder hatte sie über mögliche Namen nachgedacht, aber noch hatte sie nichts gefunden, was sie wirklich überzeugt hätte. „Hm, ja", brummte Severus, denn auch er war in diesem Punkt schrecklich unkreativ und es fiel ihm schon schwer, irgendwelche Namen zu finden, die er wenigstens ein bisschen in Betracht ziehen konnte. Bedauerlicherweise erinnerte ihn nämlich der Großteil der Namen an irgendwelche Personen, vornehmlich Schüler, an die er lieber nicht mehr erinnert werden wollte. „Aber dennoch muss es irgendwann sein." Amanda nickte zunächst schweigend, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „Ja, ich weiß. Hast du denn schon irgendwelche Ideen?" „Ein paar. Aber leider nicht viele. Du?" „So ähnlich ja. Finde es schwierig etwas Gutes zu finden, was auch noch zum Nachnamen passt einigermaßen. Zu beiden." „Dann geht es dir wie mir. Aber es hilft ja nichts. Er kann ja nicht namenlos bleiben." Severus lächelte und streichelte Amanda noch einmal sanft über ihren runden Bauch und küsste sie dann kurz. Amanda lachte und nahm dann Severus Hand. „Nein, so schlimm soll es nicht werden. Wie wäre es denn mit Lucas?" „Hm ja. Schon mal nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie... Ich weiß nicht recht." Severus verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. „Ich fände ja etwas weniger geläufiges gut, aber da ist es noch schwieriger, etwas Ordentliches zu finden." „Ja, das wäre schon gut. Zumindest wenn es nicht zu außergewöhnlich ist. An was dachtest du denn da?" „Ich fände Keiran zum Beispiel ganz gut. Und wenn ich nicht schon jemanden kennen würde, nach dem ich mein Kind nicht unbedingt benennen will, würde ich durchaus auch Lucius in Betracht ziehen." Severus lächelte ein wenig schief. „Lucius? Nein, wirklich nicht. Keiran wäre vielleicht etwas ja, aber so ganz überzeugt es mich nicht." Kurz dachte Amanda nach, bevor sie von etwas unterbrochen wurde, was sie dazu veranlasste über ihren Bauch zu fahren. „Tja, also müssen wir weiter suchen", merkte Severus an, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Amanda plötzlich über ihren Bauch streichelte. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er sogleich wissen. Sie lächelte. „Ja, dein Sohn verprügelt mich nur mal wieder." „Soso." Severus griff nun auch nach ihrem Bauch. „Vielleicht sollte ich da mal ein Machtwort reden", sagte er dann im Scherz und streichelte über Amandas Rundung. „Nein, das heb dir lieber für später auf, ich will ja nicht, dass er länger als nötig darin verweilt." Schmunzelnd legte sie seine Hand auf die Stelle wo gerade die Bewegungen des Babys zu fühlen waren.

Severus lächelte und fühlte die Tritte seines Sohnes. Es war für ihn noch immer ein seltsames Gefühl, das kleine Leben zu spüren, welches man noch gar nicht sehen konnte. Doch wenigstens hatte er sich mittlerweile einigermaßen mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, nun bald Vater zu werden. „Meinst du etwa, er könnte dann aus Angst nicht rauskommen wollen?" „Nein, er würde vermutlich länger drin bleiben, weil deine Stimme so gedämpft noch besser klingt." Auf diese Worte hin musste Amanda lachen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Auch Severus musste lachen. „Ist sie das?" Er grinste ein wenig süffisant und senkte dann die Stimme zu einem samtigen Raunen an ihrem Ohr. „Wir schweifen schon wieder vom Thema ab, mein Liebling." „Das ist auch viel besser", entgegnete Amanda leise und küsste ihn sanft am Hals. „Hm", brummte Severus und zog sie an sich. „Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", raunte er weiter und küsste sie. „Aber wir brauchen einen Namen..." „Ja, schon. Bevor der kleine Herr da noch richtig strampelt. Puh ich weiß nicht so richtig. Ich hatte schon mal an Tobias gedacht, aber vermutlich ist dir das zu gewöhnlich oder?"

Severus atmete hörbar aus, ließ von Amanda ab und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als er diesen Namen hörte. „Auf keinen Fall Tobias", sagte er dann, ohne seine Antwort jedoch zu begründen. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „So schrecklich ist der Name doch nun auch nicht." „Nein. Jedenfalls wäre er es nicht, wenn es nicht der Name meines Vaters wäre. Und noch eher würde ich mein Kind nach Lucius Malfoy benennen, als nach meinem Vater. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass mein Sohn seinen Namen trägt." „Oh, tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Dann magst du Recht haben." Amanda schwieg daraufhin etwas betreten. „Schon gut. Das konntest du schließlich nicht wissen", entgegnete Severus und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. „Meine eigene Schuld, dass ich dir noch nie davon erzählt habe." „Musstest du ja nicht. Aber gut, dann eben etwas anderes. Hast du noch einen Vorschlag?" „Ja, bitte. Hm... Ich hätte noch Christopher vorzuschlagen." „Christopher? Hm... Hört sich ganz gut an eigentlich. So häufig ist er wohl auch nicht", überlegte Amanda laut. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Jedenfalls kam er mir in Hogwarts die letzten Jahre noch nicht allzu oft unter. Hast du noch irgendwelche Ideen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Finde Christopher erst einmal schön, aber muss noch einen Moment darüber nachdenken." „Dann tu das." Severus lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Was denkst du über einen Zweitnamen?" „Wir haben doch schon so Probleme mit einem", sagte sie lachend. „Aber wenn du keinen Doppelnamen willst und er passt, warum nicht?" Severus schmunzelte. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Also einen Doppelnamen wie Gracie Lou will ich auf keinen Fall. Aber einen Zweitnamen könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen..." „Gut, so etwas meinte ich. Ein Zweitnamen wäre in Ordnung, wenn es ein guter ist." „Schön." „Hast du da auch schon eine Idee? Oder war es nur eine grundsätzliche Idee?" „Eine vage Idee, ja. Ich hatte als Zweitnamen möglicherweise Percival oder Wulfric angedacht, auch wenn es Namen gibt, die ich persönlich schöner finde..." „Heißt Dumbledore nicht so?" Fragend sah Amanda ihn an. „Mhm", bejahte Snape und drückte währenddessen sanft ihre Hand. „Das ist eigentlich eine schöne Idee. Aber Wulfric, finde ich, geht gar nicht. Percival ist schon besser. Würde auch ganz gut zu Christopher passen eigentlich." „Ja, ich tendiere auch eher zu Percival, muss ich gestehen", lächelte Severus und küsste Amanda dann kurz. „Freut mich, wenn meine Idee nicht auf Ablehnung stößt." „Nein, natürlich nicht. Finde es schön, nachdem was Dumbledore alles für uns getan hat." „Ja", entgegnete Severus. „Dann lassen wir das jetzt einfach mal sacken und überlegen uns, ob es bei Christopher Percival bleibt?" „Ich denke das wäre gut. Ich möchte das jetzt nicht entscheiden." „In Ordnung. Ich auch nicht zwingend. Immerhin ist es eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, mit der unser Sohn sein Leben lang leben muss." „Genau und da ist es besser, wenn wir da einen Moment drüber nachdenken." Lächelnd gab Amanda Severus einen Kuss. „Allerdings", lächelte der zurück und küsste sie ebenfalls. „So. Und nachdem wir jetzt die Arbeit für diesen Abend erledigt haben, können wir guten Gewissens zum Vergnügen übergehen." Severus schmunzelte und küsste sie noch einmal intensiver und länger. „Was für ein Vergnügen meinst du denn nur?", wollte Amanda schmunzelnd wissen und erwiderte seinen Kuss innig. „Dreimal darfst du raten", raunte Snape zurück und küsste sie dann zärtlich am Hals.

Leise seufzte Amanda und streichelte Severus Körper entlang. Auch er seufzte leise und hielt einen Moment inne. Dann streichelte er ihr über die Wange und küsste sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er schließlich leise, denn es war ihm gerade ein Bedürfnis, ihr das zu sagen. „Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist sehr schön, dass du da bist." „Ja. Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin - hier bei euch." Amanda lächelte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und anschließend verteilte sie zärtlich einige auf seinem Hals. Severus genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten sehr, denn wer wusste schon, wann er wieder einmal in diesen Genuss kommen würde.

Wenig später zogen sich die beiden ins Schlafzimmer zurück und verbrachten noch einige innige gemeinsame Stunden, bevor Snape Amanda am nächsten Morgen auch schon wieder verlassen und seinen doch teilweise recht unliebsamen Pflichten nachgehen musste.


	47. Überfall

**Kapitel 47**

**~ Überfall ~**

Ende Februar traf sich Amanda seit langer Zeit wieder einmal mit Alan. Da auch er immer wieder kleinere Aufgaben für den Orden übernahm und sonst viel los war im Ministerium, hatte Alan kaum Zeit für etwas anderes, auch wenn er das vor allem aufgrund von Amandas Schwangerschaft sehr bedauerte.

Während des Abendessens in Alans Wohnung, fiel Amanda öfter auf, dass dieser mit den Gedanken nicht wirklich bei der Sache war. Als sie schließlich mit dem Essen fertig waren und auf dem Sofa saßen, sprach Amanda ihn darauf an: „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du scheinst so abwesend."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Es geht um Leon. Sein Vater ist krank und seine Mutter kann sich nicht ausreichend um ihn kümmern. Dazu leben sie noch in einem kleinen Dorf, daher gibt es keine alternative Versorgungsmöglichkeit." Amanda tat es Leid dies alles zu hören. „Und du hast nun Angst, dass Leon zu ihnen geht für eine Weile?" Alan nickte. „Ja, vor allem aufgrund der Situation hier. Im Moment ist es nicht offensichtlich, aber es gibt immer mehr, vor allem im Ministerium, die ihre Abneigung gegen Homosexuelle immer deutlicher zeigen. Das wird noch gefährlich werden irgendwann. Eigentlich ist das aber auch schon mit ein Grund, warum ich es eigentlich gut finden würde, wenn Leon nach Spanien ginge. Doch…" „Du willst nicht alleine sein", beendete Amanda den Satz für ihn, worauf ihr Freund nur erneut nicken konnte. „Nein, will ich nicht, aber ich will ihn weder in Gefahr sehen, noch dass er deswegen seine Eltern vernachlässigt." „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ist es wirklich schon so schlimm? Wie soll es erst werden, wenn die Todesser offen auftreten? Was ist mit dir? Bist du denn dann sicher? Kannst du dann noch arbeiten?" Alan holte tief Luft. „Ja, es ist schon deutlich spürbar, ganz anders als früher und auch von den Menschen ausgehend, die man auf der dunklen Seite vermuten würde. Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn es wirklich soweit ist, aber ich will mich nicht verstecken und deswegen weggehen. Es gibt zu viel was ich tun möchte gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen." Leise seufzte Amanda. „Ich würde auch gerne mehr tun, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen ist es leider nicht möglich. Severus ist jetzt schon halb panisch vor Sorge." „Zu Recht, Amanda. Wenn heraus kommt wer der Vater dieses Kindes ist, wird es für dich noch gefährlicher als es ohnehin schon für jemanden ist, der in der Winkelgasse arbeitet." Als Antwort grummelte Amanda nur leise vor sich hin. Den restlichen Abend kamen sie kaum auf ein anderes Thema, wenn sie auch hin und wieder durch erfreulichere Minuten unterbrochen wurden, wenn es um Amandas und Severus Sohn ging.

Dieses Treffen beschäftigte Amanda noch einige Tage und es machte ihr Sorgen, sich vorzustellen, dass Alan, wenn Leon weg war, ganz alleine sein würde. Als sie ihre Sorgen Severus berichtete, schlug dieser vor, dass Alan doch mit jemandem zusammenziehen sollte und da Amanda eigentlich genug Platz hatte, vielleicht sogar zu ihr, denn dann wären sie beide nicht alleine. Amanda wusste zunächst nicht, was sie von diesem Einfall halten sollte, doch vielleicht würde sie schon bald dafür dankbar sein, dass Severus diese Idee begrüßte.

Der hatte indes immer mehr Stress in Hogwarts zu bewältigen. Die Okklumentikstunden mit Harry Potter gingen ihm immer mehr auf die Nerven, weil dieser absolut nichts dafür tat, diese Kunst auch ernsthaft zu erlernen und auch Umbridge war zwischenzeitlich nicht untätig gewesen und machte fast jedem im Schloss das Leben schwer.

Der März neigte sich mittlerweile langsam dem Ende zu und Severus saß abends wieder einmal an seinem Schreibtisch um zu arbeiten, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Äußerst missgelaunt, da erst gestern wieder einiges unschönes passiert war, bat er seinen unbekannten Besucher herein. Er rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten und das war für ihn momentan Umbridge, doch jemand ganz anderes trat ein – Lucius Malfoy. Verwundert sah Snape den Blonden an, denn er war durchaus überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, da er gerade überhaupt nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. „Lucius, was willst du hier?", schnarrte er ihn deshalb auch sofort und nicht gerade freundlich an, gebot ihm jedoch mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, sich zu setzen.

Malfoy, der abgehetzt aussah, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und näherte sich daraufhin Snapes Schreibtisch, blieb jedoch stehen und antwortete stattdessen auf dessen Frage. „Ich komme gerade direkt vom Dunklen Lord, Severus." Snape wurde hellhörig, ließ sich jedoch noch nichts anmerken. Stattdessen sah er Lucius lediglich mit hochgezogener und fragender Augenbraue an, ohne aber großartiges Interesse deutlich zu machen. Was würde jetzt kommen? „Ich habe dir versprochen, dir bei deiner persönlichen Rache zu helfen, das Feld freizuhalten", fuhr Lucius fort und sein Mundwinkel zuckte bei seinen Worten fast unmerklich sadistisch. „Und jetzt werde ich mein Versprechen einlösen."

Severus Körperspannung nahm bei diesen Worten sofort deutlich zu und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart. „Komm zum Punkt Malfoy", raunzte er dann etwas ungeduldig, denn er wollte endlich wissen, was los war. „Ich habe meine Zeit nicht gestohlen!"

„Der Lord hat eine kleine Gruppe Neuer mit einem Mord beauftragt, um sie auf die Probe zu stellen. Das übliche Prozedere für den Einstand: kurz und gründlich", fuhr Lucius unbeirrt von Severus' Art fort. „Das Ziel heißt George Neil und arbeitet seit neuestem bei Felonwood. Die Neuen haben den heutigen Abend ins Auge gefasst, um ihren Auftrag zu erledigen und ich wurde gerufen, um sie zu kontrollieren."

Severus hatte sich bei Lucius letzten Worten langsam aus seinem Schreibtischsessel erhoben und starrte ihn nun mit kalten und alles durchdringenden Blicken an. „Wann?", wollte er schließlich sofort wissen, als Lucius eine kurze Pause machte, den nun war er wirklich alarmiert. „Ich dachte, du willst meine Aufgabe übernehmen und die Neuen kontrollieren – und vielleicht auch noch das eine oder andere mehr, wenn sich schon die Gelegenheit bietet", fuhr Lucius fort, zog kurz süffisant einen Mundwinkel hoch und sah dann auf seine Taschenuhr. „Sie werden jetzt schon in der Winkelgasse sein. Du solltest dich also beeilen. Man verliert irrsinnig viel Zeit, auf dem Weg hierher."

Malfoy hatte noch nicht ganz fertig gesprochen, da warf sich Snape auch schon seinen Reiseumhang über und ging Richtung Tür. Ihm war gerade fast schlecht vor Sorge um Amanda, auch wenn er nach außen hin eher so aussah, als ob er ihr gegenüber Mordgedanken hegte, doch die galten gerade, wenn überhaupt, ganz anderen Personen. „Du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen, Malfoy", sagte er dann nur noch mit einem kurzen Blick zu seinem Freund, bevor er die Tür aufriss und Sekunden später auch schon davon gerauscht war. Severus wusste, dass die Entscheidung, ihm diesen Auftrag abzutreten, nicht ohne Konsequenzen für Lucius bleiben würde, aber wie sie beide diese Tatsache dem Dunklen Lord erklären würden, darüber würde er später nachdenken müssen. Jetzt war zunächst einmal nur eins wichtig – Amanda und das Baby. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hastete er die Kerkertreppen zum Hauptportal hoch, schickte von dort aus noch einen Patronus mit einer Nachricht zu Dumbledore und setzte schließlich in höchster Eile seinen Weg zur Apparationsgrenze fort. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was er in Kürze bei Felonwood vorfinden würde und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass die neuen Todesser ihren Auftrag gründlich und pflichtgemäß durchführen würden. Denn dann würde es Amanda vielleicht nicht einmal merken, bevor es für ihren Mitarbeiter zu spät und die Todesser schon wieder weg wären.

Während Severus sich gerade hektisch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte, betrat Amanda Felonwood und war verwundert, niemandem im Verkaufsraum vorzufinden. „George?", rief sie nach ihrem neuen Mitarbeiter, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Langsam ging sie hinüber ins Lager und fand auch dort zunächst nicht den Grund für die fehlende Antwort. Doch noch bevor sie dazu kam sich richtig umzusehen, wurde sie schon durch etwas an eine Wand geworfen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Panisch versuchte Amanda sich umzusehen und entdeckte dann auch schon den Grund für ihre Paralysierung: zwei Todesser traten hinter einem Regal hervor, zerrten George mit sich und warfen ihn dann vor ihr auf den Boden.

„Da haben wir wohl noch Besuch bekommen", bemerkte einer der offensichtlich jungen Maskierten. „Aber dazu dann später", fügte er noch hinzu und sah George an. „Erst einmal sehen, was wir für den ihr tun können." Nach diesen Worten trat er Amandas Mitarbeiter in den Magen, welcher daraufhin aufstöhnte. Amanda wollte die beiden Anhänger Voldemorts anzuschreien, doch sie konnte ihrem Drang nicht nachkommen, denn noch immer war sie komplett bewegungsunfähig.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns hier etwas umsehen. So viele nette kleine Fläschchen sollten nicht ungenutzt bleiben, was meinst du?", wollte der zweite Todesser nun wissen. Der Erste lachte dreckig und nickte. „Oh jaaa…. Mal sehen was wir hier so haben."

Trotz ihrer Angst versuchte Amanda sich gegen den Lähmungszauber zu wehren, obwohl sie wusste, dass es eigentlich sinnlos war. Hilflos musste sie daher dabei zusehen, wie die Todesser eine Reihe von Substanzen zusammensuchten und schließlich in einer großen Flasche mischten. Es gab nichts was sie hätte tun können, um sie davon abzuhalten George zu zwingen, den Inhalt zu trinken. Die ganze Zeit hatte Amanda kaum einen Gedanken an die Gefahr verschwendet, in welcher sie sich gerade befand. Erst als George röchelnd auf dem Boden lag und sich unter Krämpfen wand wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nun sie war, auf die sich die Aufmerksamkeit richten würde. So war es dann schließlich auch…

Beide Todesser richteten nun ihren Blick auf Amanda und kamen auf sie zu. „Scheinbar sind wir nicht zu viert, sondern zu fünft", bemerkte einer der beiden, bevor der andere hinzufügte, während er den Fluch zumindest von Amandas Kopf nahm: „Aber auch das kann ja seinen Reiz haben." Er legte die Hände auf Amandas Bauch und fuhr dann langsam mit ihnen nach oben. Ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie da eigentlich tat, spuckte Amanda dem Todesser ins Gesicht und schrie ihn an: „Fass mich nicht an, verfluchter Mistkerl!"

Dieser sah sie einen kurzen Moment angewidert an, bevor er ausholte und ihr so heftig ins Gesicht schlug, dass sie trotz des Fluches in das nebenstehende Regal stürzte. Amanda schmeckte das Blut und spürte neben dem dumpfen Schmerz am Kopf auch die warme Flüssigkeit, die in ihren Nacken lief. „Mach sie doch nicht kaputt, bevor wir mit ihr fertig sind!", beschwerte sich der andere Todesser und während er George verächtlich mit dem Fuß zur Seite schob, kam er wieder auf Amanda zu, die ihn nun hilflos und panisch ansah.

Die Minuten, die Severus brauchte um zur Apparationsgrenze und von da aus zu Felonwood zu kommen, fühlten sich für ihn wie endlos lange Stunden an. Mittlerweile war er in einer Stimmung, in der er für nichts und niemanden mehr garantieren konnte, sofern die jungen Todesser seiner kleinen Familie etwas angetan hatten. Er würde sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, wenn es sein musste.

Nahezu lautlos lief er eilig durch die nächtliche Winkelgasse. Kaum an der Tür Felonwoods angelangt, sah er sich noch einmal um, ob ihn auch keiner beobachtete, zog sich seine Todessermaske über und betrat schließlich mit gezogenem Zauberstab das Geschäft. Sein Herz schlug ihm vor Erregung wie wild in der Brust, doch nach außen hin schien er vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Severus lauschte kurz und atmete dann noch einmal tief durch, um sich noch mehr zu beruhigen, dann ging er entschlossenen Schrittes und mit steinerner Miene Richtung Lager, aus dessen Richtung er Geräusche vernahm.

Amanda merkte nicht dass jemand das Geschäft betrat, denn sie wurde gerade an ihrer Robe auf die Füße gezogen und gegen eins der Regale gedrückt. Während der eine Todesser sie erneut betatschte, stand der zweite nur grinsend daneben. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch der Fluch hinderte sie noch immer daran. Schließlich sah sie wie ein dritter Todesser den Raum betrat und hätte sie nicht schon zuvor Angst gehabt, hätte sie es spätestens jetzt getan, denn dieser Mann wirkte eindeutig bedrohlicher als die anderen beiden.

Severus ganze Erscheinung wurde noch bedrohlicher und einschüchternder als sonst, als er sah, was im Lager von Felonwood vor sich ging und was die beiden Grünschnäbel mit Amanda machten. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich augenblicklich auf das kleine Grüppchen, während aus seinen Augen eine nie gesehene Boshaftigkeit blitzte. Vermutlich durch Amandas noch ängstlicheren Blick wurde nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Todesser auf den gerade Eingetretenen gelenkt. „Oh...", brachten beide nur beinahe gleichzeitig hervor, ohne zu wissen wen sie da vor sich hatten.

Severus' Augen waren für einen Moment durch den Raum gehuscht, um nach dem eigentlichen Opfer dieses Besuchs zu suchen, doch sie kehrten augenblicklich zu den beiden jungen Männern zurück, als diese einen Laut von sich gaben. „_Was_ geht hier vor?", zischte er sie beide äußerst bedrohlich an, während seine mörderische Präsenz nun immer deutlicher wurde. Einer der Todesser warf einen Blick auf den inzwischen in Schweiß gebadeten, röchelnden George und sah dann Snape an, von dem er inzwischen wusste wer er war. Ihm war klar, dass sie nun in Schwierigkeiten waren. „Das Weib da kam dazwischen", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Amanda war so schockiert von allem, dass sie Severus noch nicht erkannt hatte. „Schweig!", fuhr ihm Snape sofort herrisch über den Mund, als einer der beiden eine Rechtfertigung abzugeben versuchte. „Präzise und schnell lautete der Auftrag. _Das_", Snape deutete mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung auf den nach Atem ringenden George am Boden, bevor er weiterfauchte, „ist weder präzise, noch schnell!" Sein Inneres bebte gerade vor Hass gegen die beiden jungen Männer ihm gegenüber und er hatte Mühe, es nicht offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Offenbar hatten diese beiden Idioten alle Tränke, die ihnen gerade in die Hände gefallen waren, dem armen Kerl verabreicht, der sich nun in Todesqualen auf dem Fußboden wand und dem auch nicht mehr zu helfen war. Und was sie alles mit Amanda gemacht hatten, daran wollte er gerade gar nicht denken, sonst bestünde wirklich noch die Gefahr, dass er sich vor ihren Augen vergessen und ihre Peiniger auf der Stelle töten würde.  
Severus blitzte die zwei jungen Todesser wütend an, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf George und einen grünen Lichtblitz später hörte sein Körper auf zu zucken. Völlig ungerührt von dieser kurzen Unterbrechung sprach Snape kurz darauf bedrohlich weiter. „Der Dunkle Lord wird von eurer Inkompetenz erfahren und jetzt raus!"

Eigentlich noch mehr erschrocken, erkannte Amanda Severus nun schließlich doch an der Stimme und starrte eine ganze Weile wortlos auf den nun toten George, bevor sie Severus etwas genauer ansah. War er das wirklich? Wieso war er hier? Es machte ihr Angst ihn so zu erleben, fast mehr, als das Verhalten der anderen beiden. Derjenige von ihnen, welcher zuvor geschwiegen hatte, war es nun, der Snape widersprach: „Und was ist nun mit der Frau und dem dunklen Mal? Wir können doch nicht einfach so gehen." „Darum werde ich mich kümmern und jetzt raus! Unnützes Pack!" Unmissverständlich deutete Snape nun mit der freien Hand zum Durchgang Richtung Verkaufsraum und blitzte die beiden Jüngeren mit seinen schwarzen, kalten Augen auffordernd an. Dies war nun auch endlich eine ausreichende und allzu deutliche Aufforderung, so dass die beiden jungen Männer zügig das Geschäft verließen und Amanda und Severus alleine zurückließen. Amanda stand indes noch immer gelähmt an dem Regal, sah Severus sehr erschrocken an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte oder könnte.

Dieser sah nun das erste Mal wirklich Amanda an und eine erneute und noch viel stärkere Welle des Hasses überkam ihn wie ein Schwall Wasser als er sah, was die beiden Todesser, die gerade gegangen waren, Amanda angetan hatten. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und zog sich die Maske vom Kopf und noch während er sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, fiel der ganze Hass wieder von ihm ab und machte einem neuen Gefühl Platz, das noch viel quälender war - Angst und Sorge um Amanda und ihr Kind.  
Schweigend glitt Severus Blick für kurze Zeit noch einmal über Amanda, dann löste er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs ihre Lähmung auf, die er jetzt erst bemerkte. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, Amanda", begann er dann sofort zu reden und kaum hatte er begonnen, sprudelte es geradezu aus ihm heraus. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, war aber nicht fähig sie in den Arm zu nehmen, da er sich gerade zu schmutzig und zu sehr als Todesser fühlte, als dass er sie berühren wollte und konnte. Stattdessen sah er sie nur eindringlich und voller Sorge an und redete weiter. „Ruf die Auroren sobald ich weg bin und versprich mir, dass du dann sofort zum Arzt gehst und danach nach Hause!"

Noch zu erschrocken um zu widersprechen sah Amanda ihn nur schweigend an und nickte. Die Situation war in diesem Moment einfach zu viel und noch immer zu beängstigend, als das sie hätte etwas sagen können. „Ich werde nachkommen und nach dir sehen, sobald ich kann", sprach Severus erneut und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, Amanda nun verlassen zu müssen. „Ruf... Ruf deinen Vater oder Riley wenn du daheim bist und es dir hilft", fügte er dann noch an, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr das eine Hilfe sein würde, solange sie auf ihn warten musste. „Und erwähne den Auroren gegenüber nicht meinen Namen."

Snape seufzte, während sein besorgter Blick noch einmal über Amandas Gesicht und ihren Bauch glitt. Er wollte nicht gehen, aber es war höchste Zeit. Wenn er Pech hatte, waren die Auroren schon von anderer Seite alarmiert worden und standen im nächsten Augenblick im Raum. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er dann, wie um sich selbst damit motivieren zu können, es auch zu tun. Erneute nickte Amanda nur und glaubte dabei kaum, dass sie großen Wert auf Gesellschaft legen würde, geschweige denn die Kraft aufbringen könnte, um zum Arzt zu gehen. Kurz fiel ihr Blick auf George, doch lange konnte sie ihn nicht so reglos am Boden liegen sehen. Was hatte er nur getan? „Vergiss nicht, nach dir und dem Baby schauen zu lassen", wiederholte Snape noch einmal, da ihm Amandas Gesundheit und natürlich auch die des Babys nach diesem Vorfall sehr am Herzen lagen. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab Richtung Decke und murmelte _Morsmordre_. „Tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest", sagte er dann noch in ihre Richtung, als er den Zauberstab wieder sinken ließ, dann eilte er schleunigst Richtung Ausgang, bevor er wirklich noch von ungebetenen Gästen überrascht werden würde. Kaum im Freien angekommen, apparierte er auch schon und war verschwunden.

Nun hieß es, sich eine glaubhafte Geschichte für den Dunklen Lord auszudenken, in der Lucius möglichst gut weg kam und die beiden jungen Todesser möglichst schlecht. Wenigstens diese Form der Rache würde ihm nicht verwehrt bleiben, dachte sich Snape, als er sich viele Kilometer weiter wieder rematerialisierte.

Einige Minuten starrte Amanda Severus nur hinterher, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gab und zum Kamin hinüberging, um das Ministerium zu informieren. Die Minuten, welche sie schließlich warten musste, kamen ihr wie Stunden vor, während ihr Kopf immer stärker brummte und ihr Blick immer wieder auf den toten George fiel. Sie wagte nicht irgendetwas zu berühren, denn wer wusste schon genau, ob die Auroren und anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ihr glauben würden. Schließlich hatte sie genügend schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, was das betraf, auch wenn in diesem Fall das dunkle Mal hoffentlich Zeichen genug war.

Die Auroren und die Mitglieder der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung machten zunächst einen riesigen Aufstand, als bestünde die Gefahr, dass die Täter noch anwesend waren, obwohl sie schon über zehn Minuten benötigt hatten, um zu Felonwood zu gelangen. Amanda erklärte in einigen kurzen Sätzen was geschehen war und auch wenn sie sah wie einige sorgenvolle Blicke auf das dunkle Mal warfen, so wurde doch immer wieder von _den Tätern_ und nicht von Todessern geredet, auch wenn Amanda das stets betont hatte.

Lange blieben die Auroren nicht, denn für sie schien es nicht viel zu tun zu geben, da das dunkle Mal ein ums andere Mal übergangen wurde. Die Mitarbeiter der magischen Strafverfolgung fotografierten alles und nahmen George mit ins Ministerium, wohin Amanda trotz Protest folgen musste. Dort angekommen kümmerte sich erst kurz ein Heiler um sie und nachdem ihre Wunden versorgt waren und er auch sichergestellt hatte, dass es dem Kind gut ging, wurde Amanda in ein ihr allzu bekanntes Verhörzimmer gebracht und sehr viel länger als ihr lieb war zu dem Geschehenen befragt. Eigentlich wollte sie zurzeit niemanden sehen, mit keinem reden und schon gar nicht hier im Ministerium von ignoranten Stümpern befragt werden, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause machen konnte, waren über zwei Stunden vergangen, seitdem Severus Felonwood verlassen hatte. Nun, da sie im Dunkeln vor ihrer Haustür stand und langsam die Flüche von dieser aufhob und aufschloss, fühlte sie sich erneut wie gelähmt. Wie in Zeitlupe betrat sie das Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdem Severus mit Lucius eine Taktik abgesprochen hatte, erstatteten sie gemeinsam dem Dunklen Lord über den Vorfall Bericht. Dieser war zwar nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass Snape einfach Malfoys Auftrag übernommen hatte, doch Severus gelang es mit Bravour den Ärger des Dunklen Lords von sich und Lucius auf die jüngeren Männer abzulenken, indem er ihm in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen führte, dass die Neuen alles andere als konsequent ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden war Severus endlich mit allem fertig und einigermaßen mit dem Ausgang der Sache zufrieden. Der Zorn des Dunklen Lords hatte sich ihm und Lucius gegenüber in Grenzen gehalten, dafür konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass die Sache für die beiden Neuen noch nicht ausgestanden war. Dennoch war Snape noch alles andere als beruhigt, denn er wusste noch nicht wie es Amanda ging und so wollte er nun so schnell als möglich zu ihr, um sich wenigstens ein paar Stunden um sie und das Kind kümmern zu können. Doch als er bei ihrem Haus ankam, war alles noch dunkel und es schien niemand zuhause zu sein.

Sofort wieder in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und äußerst besorgt machte sich Severus daran, die Banne von der Haustür zu nehmen und betrat schließlich die Wohnung. Er rief Amandas Namen und sah im ganzen Haus nach ob sie irgendwo war, doch weder fand er sie, noch antwortete irgendjemand. War sie etwa noch immer in der Winkelgasse? Wurde sie noch von den Auroren oder der magischen Strafverfolgung befragt? So lange? Oder war ihr vielleicht auf dem Heimweg etwas passiert? Unruhig lief Snape im Haus umher, dann fasste er den Entschluss, das Risiko einzugehen und noch einmal in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren, um aus sicherer Entfernung nachzusehen, ob bei Felonwood noch Betrieb war. Er konnte nicht untätig hier bleiben und warten. Er löschte wieder das Licht im Wohnzimmer und ging im Dunkeln Richtung Tür, doch noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, schwang diese plötzlich auf und jemand trat herein. Reflexartig zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Gegenüber, doch nahezu gleichzeitig keimte in ihm die Hoffnung auf, dass es vielleicht Amanda war und er fragte, innerlich weiter angespannt, nach. „Amanda?"

Vor Schreck über die plötzliche Ansprache im dunklen Flur zog Amanda scharf die Luft ein und erhob ihren Zauberstab, doch beinahe im gleichen Moment realisierte sie, dass es nur Severus war, der dort vor ihr stand. „Ja…", bestätigte sie so nur ruhig und erleichtert. Severus atmete hörbar und ebenfalls erleichtert aus, als er die Bestätigung hatte, dass es Amanda war und machte Licht, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. „Merlin sei Dank!", sagte er dann noch, während er spürte, wie die Anspannung und Sorge wieder langsam von ihm abfiel. „Geht es dir gut?", wollte Amanda mit monotoner Stimme von ihm wissen, während sie sich noch immer im Dunkeln den Umhang auszog. „Die Frage ist doch, wie es dir geht - und deinem Bauch", antwortete Severus, sah sie fragend an und kam etwas auf sie zu. „Mir geht es gut, alles in Ordnung." Noch immer schaffte Amanda es nicht sich zu einem normalen Tonfall durchzuringen, so dass es sich kaum verbergen ließ, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war. „Das ist es nicht Amanda und das weißt du genauso wie ich", entgegnete Severus ruhig. Dabei klang er nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern vielmehr fürsorglich und besorgt. „Ja, aber ich kann auch nichts daran ändern." Sie seufzte leise und ging dann an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Severus seufzte leise als sie ihn passierte, sah ihr nach und blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann folgte er ihr. Er spürte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, aber gleichzeitig wusste er nicht was er dagegen tun konnte. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch andererseits fühlte er sich zu schmutzig dafür. Sie hatte ihn als Todesser erlebt und das hinterließ ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in ihm. „Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?", wollte er schließlich von ihr wissen, als er die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ein Bad einlassen vielleicht? Oder... Soll ich dich alleine lassen?" Die letzte Frage fand nur widerwillig den Weg über Snapes Lippen, doch wenn er Amanda damit helfen konnte, würde er auch das tun, obwohl er gerade lieber ein wachsames Auge auf sie haben wollte.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt und sah auf, als Severus sie ansprach. „Nein, schon gut, bleib hier." Amanda wusste einfach nicht was sie oder jemand anderes tun könnte, damit es ihr besser ging. Sie fühlte sich so leer und vieles erschien nun so sinnlos. „Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?" Snape trat ans Sofa und sah sie fragend an. Irgendwie konnte er gerade nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, da sonst nur seine völlige Rat- und Hilflosigkeit offensichtlich werden würde. Amanda nickte nur schweigend, nicht zwingend weil sie wirklich Tee wollte, sondern vielmehr, weil sie keine Kraft hatte zu widersprechen. Eigentlich war ihr klar, dass Severus ihr nur helfen wollte, doch sie wusste nicht wie und konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen, um es ihm einfacher zu machen.

Severus fasste ihr Nicken als Ja auf und ging daraufhin schweigend in die Küche, um Tee aufzusetzen. Während das Wasser kochte stützte er sich wartend mit beiden Händen auf die Anrichte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, wie um das Grauen und die Gefühle wieder loszuwerden, die ihn die letzten Stunden erfasst hatten. Als der Tee fertig war, stellte er alles auf ein Tablett und trug es schließlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen stellte er alles auf den Tisch, schenkte zwei Tassen ein und setzte sich dann neben Amanda auf die Couch. Schweigend lehnte sich diese an ihn. Sie brauchte seine Wärme und Nähe um zumindest für einige Momente die sich immer wiederholenden Bilder des Geschehenen zu verdrängen. Snape zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann legte er doch seinen Arm um sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Wenn sie schon von sich aus seine Nähe suchte, dann sollte sie sie natürlich auch bekommen.

„Sie haben mir nichts geglaubt", sagte Amanda schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile. „Wer? Die vom Ministerium?", fragte Snape mit gedämpfter Stimme nach, als sie wieder zu sprechen begann. „Ja... Die Auroren waren nur sehr kurz da und auch sonst alle anderen schienen lieber einen Raubmord oder so etwas sehen zu wollen, als das was es war." Sie sprach für sich selbst überraschend ruhig und gefasst, auch wenn sie sich nicht gerade besser fühlte. Severus verzog ein wenig die Lippen, wie zu einem kurzen, bitteren Lächeln, dann antwortete er. „Das war zu erwarten, dass es so läuft. Ich hab dir erzählt, dass an den wichtigen Stellen im Ministerium völlige Ignoranz herrscht." Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr er fort. „Warst du trotzdem die ganze Zeit im Ministerium? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht hier warst, als ich gekommen bin."

„Bei Felonwood hat es ziemlich lange gedauert. Es musste ja alles... und ja, dann war ich im Ministerium die ganze Zeit. Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest", fügte sie schließlich noch leise an. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Severus ruhig und schwieg dann wieder einen Moment. Dann sah er sie fragend und eindringlich an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Warst du auch beim Arzt? Ich will sicher gehen, dass es euch gut geht." „Es war ein Heiler da und er hat gesagt, es wäre soweit alles in Ordnung. Ich soll in ein paar Tagen noch einmal nachsehen lassen." „Gut. Sehr gut", antwortete Snape leise und es war zu hören, dass er über diese Nachricht sehr erleichtert war. Dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf den blutigen Kragen ihrer Robe, den er schon bei Felonwood bemerkt hatte und er presste ein wenig die Lippen aufeinander. Wieso hatte er ihr das nicht alles ersparen können? „Dein Kragen ist blutig", sagte er dann, fuhr ihr mit der Hand vorsichtig in den Nacken und sah sie an. „Ja, ich weiß." Sie griff sich selbst in den Nacken und fühlte die Kruste an ihrem Kragen und das verklebte Blut in ihren Haaren. „Ich hab mir an dem Regal den Kopf angestoßen", sagte sie schließlich noch zur Erklärung. „Der Heiler hat es hoffentlich versorgt", entgegnete Snape, strich ihr über den Nacken und machte dann Anstalten, alles noch etwas genauer anzusehen. „Ja hat er, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur ein kleiner Riss." Sie wusste es würde Severus beruhigen, wenn er selbst nachsehen konnte und so ließ sie ihn gewähren. Das tat dieser auch, dann wandte er sich wieder an Amanda. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles nicht verhindern konnte." Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du kannst nun wirklich nichts dafür und hast dein Bestes getan und ich bin sehr froh, dass du da warst." Sie wagte nicht ihre Ängste zu äußern was wohl sonst passiert wäre. „Es gibt nur eine Person, die Schuld daran hat und das weißt du." „Ja, du hast Recht", entgegnete Snape leise und streichelte ihr dann kurz über den Bauch, wie um selbst zu spüren, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Ich war auch froh, dass ich da war und das Schlimmste verhindern konnte. Ich... hatte schon sehr lange keine solche Angst mehr", fügte er dann noch an und seine Gedanken wanderten für einen kurzen Moment Jahre in die Vergangenheit und zu Lily. Amanda seufzte leise. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken." So gut es ging umarmte sie Severus nun und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Der drückte sie sanft an sich und strich ihr durch die Haare. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Dafür ist wieder nur einer verantwortlich", flüsterte er. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir und dem Kind nichts passiert ist - nichts Schlimmes." „Ich auch", sagte sie leise. Im Moment konnte Amanda noch nicht mehr sagen, denn sonst hätte sie sich vermutlich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen können, würde sie nun die ganze Angst zulassen, die sie verspürt hatte.

Severus küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn. „Ich würde mich jetzt gern duschen oder baden. Willst du mit?", fragte er dann leise, allerdings völlig ohne sexuelle Hintergedanken. Er wollte sich und Amanda nur die Möglichkeit geben, den jeweils anderen jetzt nicht alleine lassen zu müssen. „Vielleicht ist das ganz gut. Duschen würde mir aber reichen." Irgendwie konnte sie gerade nicht mit Severus baden, das würde zu viel Nähe bedeuten, doch nicht alleine duschen zu müssen würde sie davon abhalten, zu viel nachzudenken. „Dann komm." Auf seine Worte hin löste sich Severus von ihr und auch ihm war es gerade lieber zu duschen, denn noch immer fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. „Gehen wir duschen."

Amanda saß nach dem Duschen schon angezogen auf dem Bett, während Severus noch im Bad war. Langsam wurde ihr immer bewusster was passiert war, wie knapp es auch für sie gewesen war und wie zufällig, dass Severus hatte kommen können, um ihr zu helfen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam auch dieser ins Schlafzimmer. Schweigend setzte er sich zu ihr und sah sie an. An was dachte sie gerade? „Warum warst du da?", wollte Amanda schließlich leise wissen. Severus lächelte ein wenig, dann antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Lucius hat mich über die Sache in Kenntnis gesetzt und mir seinen Auftrag überlassen. Eigentlich hätte er die Neuen kontrollieren müssen." „Kontrollieren... hm... Aber was erwarte ich auch als Bewährungsaufgabe für einen Todesser?" Es klang ungewollt vorwurfsvoll, auch wenn dieser Vorwurf nicht gegen Severus gerichtet war. Dieser schwieg auf ihre Worte hin, obwohl ihm ihr Ton nicht entging, aber was sollte er schon groß darauf antworten? Er hatte sich das System nicht ausgedacht und er konnte es auch nicht ändern. Er konnte nur versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen und das hatte er bisher getan. Severus war froh, dass Lucius wirklich zu seinem Wort gestanden hatte und dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, ihn ohne sein Wissen für die gute Sache - seine gute Sache - arbeiten zu lassen, doch das behielt er im Moment lieber für sich. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bevor Amanda schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Ist in Hogwarts und bei dir soweit alles in Ordnung?" „Wie man's nimmt", entgegnete Severus und sah sie wieder an. „Umbridge hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sybill - Professor Trelawney", verbesserte er sich zum besseren Verständnis, „jetzt nicht mehr unterrichtet. Sie wollte sie schon von der Schule werfen und einen ministeriumskonformen Nachfolger einstellen, aber da das nur dem Schulleiter obliegt, hat Dumbledore interveniert. Jetzt ist sie bis auf weiteres freigestellt und ein Zentaur aus dem Verbotenen Wald hat ihren Posten übernommen. Das wäre nur eins der Dinge, die in Hogwarts vorgefallen sind, in letzter Zeit."

„Das dürfte dieser Umbridge doch auch nicht wirklich gefallen, oder? Also der Zentaur. Aber schön, dass Dumbledore zumindest dort etwas tun konnte." „Nein. Ihr gefällt das ganz und gar nicht, dass Dumbledore den Rausschmiss noch verhindern und einen Nachfolger bestimmen konnte", antwortete Snape ein wenig nachdenklich. „Ich fürchte, dass das auch noch nicht das Ende ihrer Intrigen war. Sie macht fast allen im Schloss das Leben immer mehr zur Hölle." „Darfst nicht neidisch sein, dass sie dir deinen Posten abgelaufen hat", meinte Amanda spitz und musste dann doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Kurz sah Severus sie irritiert an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann verstand er ihre Anspielung und einer seiner Mundwinkel folgte der Augenbraue. „Mit Sicherheit nicht", entgegnete er schließlich. „Das ist wohl auch besser." Leise seufzte Amanda. „Ich hoffe, sie bringen es seinen Eltern schonend bei", wechselte sie dann plötzlich das Thema.

Severus atmete hörbar aus, denn durch ihre Worte wurden auch seine Gedanken wieder auf den toten jungen Mann und die Tatsache gelenkt, dass er ihn schlussendlich von seinen Qualen vor Amandas Augen erlöst hatte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete er schließlich ruhig. „Nein natürlich nicht und egal wie, es wird kaum einfacher werden dadurch." „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich will nicht in der Haut der Eltern stecken." „Ich auch nicht", sagte sie dann leise, wieder daran erinnert, in welch großer Gefahr auch ihr Kind noch vor kurzer Zeit geschwebt hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist", wiederholte sich Severus noch einmal und sah Amanda an. Heute Abend war wirklich sein schlimmster Alptraum nahezu wahr geworden und er war wohl noch nie so froh gewesen, das Wörtchen _nahezu_ benutzen zu dürfen. Amanda konnte nur nicken. Langsam fühlte sie, wie sie müde wurde, auch wenn es ihr sonst nicht wirklich besser ging und sie sich noch wie gelähmt fühlte. „Du siehst müde aus." „Ich glaube aber nicht dass ich schlafen kann." „Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen." Severus legte sich während seinen Worten bequem hin und hielt dann einen Arm von sich, um Amanda einzuladen, sich an ihn zu kuscheln, wenn sie wollte. Dankbar nahm diese seine Aufforderung an und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm. „Kannst du bleiben?" „Ich werde einfach", antwortete Severus leise. „Ich will euch heute Nacht nicht alleine lassen." „Danke", sagte Amanda leise, hielt seinen Arm mit beiden Händen fest und schloss seufzend die Augen. „Nichts zu danken", flüsterte Snape, drückte sie sanft und küsste sie kurz auf die Haare. „Schlaf gut." Amanda nickte und auch wenn sie zunächst geglaubt hatte, nicht schlafen zu können, schlief sie wenig später ein. Severus hingegen blieb noch lange wach und dachte nach. Erst gegen Morgen fiel auch er in einen leichten Schlaf.


	48. Einige Gespräche

**Kapitel 48**

**~ Einige Gespräche ~**

Amanda schlief zwar mehr, aber sehr unruhig. Daher war sie am Morgen, kurz nachdem Severus eingeschlafen war, schon früh wach. Lange Zeit lag sie nur auf dem Rücken, starrte an die Decke und versuchte erneut wenig erfolgreich sich bewusst zu machen, was am Vorabend geschehen war. Irgendwann, bedingt auch durch ihren inzwischen wirklich rundlichen Bauch und die Beule am Hinterkopf, konnte Amanda nicht mehr liegen und drehte sich zunächst auf die eine und dann doch auf die andere Seite, auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Position.

Als sich Amanda derart unruhig im Bett herumwälzte, wurde Severus wieder aus seinem leichten Schlaf gerissen. Er seufzte leise und blinzelte, bevor er richtig die Augen öffnete, um nachzusehen, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Amanda bemerkte, dass Severus wach war und sah ihn an. „Schlaf ruhig weiter, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das noch mal kann", murmelte der daraufhin noch verschlafen, dann streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie ergriff seine Hand und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Denke ich zumindest. Soweit es geht." „Schön." Severus lächelte, dann rückte er noch näher zu ihr, um sie richtig in den Arm nehmen zu können. „Und wie hast du geschlafen?" „Unter den Umständen ganz gut. Und du?" Amanda befürchtete, dass es bei Severus etwas anders aussah. „Wenig, aber das ist nicht so tragisch. Hauptsache ihr habt gut genug geschlafen." Er küsste sie kurz und strich ihr über den Bauch. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne die Tatsache zu leben, dass er bald Vater wurde. Deshalb war es ihm äußerst wichtig, dass es Amanda und somit auch seinem Sohn möglichst gut ging. „Ich glaub der Kleine schläft eher jetzt als in dem Moment wo ich geschlafen hab", meinte Amanda dann und schmunzelte kurz. Severus musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. „Hauptsache er schläft", sagte er dann und küsste sie noch einmal. Anschließend sah er ihr kurze Zeit schweigend einfach nur in die Augen.

„Na du kannst das leicht behaupten, da du durch seine Gehversuche ja nicht vom Schlafen abgehalten wirst", erwiderte sie nur neckisch. „Ich verspreche dir, dass er mich dann abhalten darf, wenn er außerhalb vom Bauch seine Gehversuche startet." Amanda musste dann doch lachen. „Gut… Ich werde es mir merken." „Tu das." Severus grinste, denn er war froh, dass er Amanda etwas ablenken und aus ihren trüben Gedanken holen konnte. „Und? Schon Lust auf Frühstück?" „Eigentlich nicht so... Tut mir leid." Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an, auch wenn der fehlende Hunger sie selbst überraschte, nachdem sie seit dem vergangenen Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. „Du solltest aber demnächst trotzdem etwas essen. Ich bringe es dir ausnahmsweise sogar ans Bett, wenn du willst", lächelte Severus. Er hatte zwar auch selbst keinen richtigen Appetit und verstand auch Amandas Appetitlosigkeit, aber dennoch war es nicht gut, wenn sie nichts aß. „Nein, das ist lieb, aber das brauchst du nicht. Eine Kleinigkeit wäre aber vielleicht wirklich ganz gut, du hast vermutlich Recht." Amanda seufzte leise und fühlte sich seltsam, so als wäre sie aus einem Traum noch nicht richtig erwacht. „Dann gehe ich jetzt das Frühstück machen und du kannst derweil ins Bad, wenn du willst." „Du brauchst gar nicht viel machen, Severus. Bitte, mach dir keine Mühe. Ich möchte nur einen Tee und ein Brot oder etwas Ähnliches." „Ich mach dir alles, was du willst." Er küsste sie kurz. „Du musst nur sagen, auf was du gerade am meisten Lust hast." „Gar nichts?" Ein wenig ratlos und schief lächelnd sah sie ihn an, bevor sie schließlich langsam aufstand. Der dicke Bauch machte das jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so einfach. „Marmelade wäre vielleicht noch am Besten." „Also gut, dann Marmeladenbrot und Tee", entgegnete Severus und stand dann auch auf. „Dann bin ich mal in der Küche."

Amanda nickte und sah ihm kurz nach. Eine Weile stand sie noch im Zimmer herum, bevor sie ins Bad ging um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Danach ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich noch einen Moment auf das Bett. Noch immer war ihr so, als müsste sie alles erst realisieren. Severus machte indes in der Küche Frühstück und deckte den Tisch. Da er selbst auch keinen allzu großen Hunger hatte, fielen die Vorbereitungen geringer als gewöhnlich aus und so war er auch schon recht bald fertig. Da Amanda noch nicht erschienen war, wollte er sie holen gehen oder ihr zumindest Bescheid geben, dass alles fertig war, sollte sie vielleicht gerade noch im Bad sein. Also ging Snape zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Amanda sah auf, als sie von seinem Eintreten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Oh, du bist schon fertig?", wollte sie leise wissen und stand dann auf. „Ja. Der Tisch ist gedeckt", antwortete Snape und sah sie dabei forschend an. Die ganze Sache schien sie noch immer sehr zu beschäftigen und das machte ihm Sorgen, denn er wusste nicht, was genau sie so nachdenklich stimmte und wie er damit umzugehen hatte. „Danke, dann lass uns doch runter gehen." Zumindest jetzt war sie versucht sich möglichst normal zu verhalten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das kaum möglich sein würde. „Ja", antwortete Severus noch, dann machte er kehrt und ging etwas in Gedanken versunken schon einmal voraus. Ob er sie direkt darauf ansprechen sollte? Aber eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie von alleine mit reden anfinge...

Schweigend folgte ihm Amanda und setzte sich schließlich mit ihm an den Küchentisch. Ein Weile aßen sie still, bevor sie das Wort ergriff: „Mein Vater hat vorgestern die Wiege vorbeigebracht. Ich fand es ja etwas früh, aber er hat gesagt besser jetzt als zu spät." Sie wollte sich nicht die ganze Zeit mit Severus anschweigen, aber auch nicht über den vorherigen Abend sprechen, also war dieses, eigentlich doch schöne Thema, die beste Wahl. „Gut. Damit hat er auch Recht, finde ich", entgegnete Snape. „Wie geht es ihm?" „Gut denke ich. Er hat nichts anderes gesagt und ich hoffe nicht nur, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache." „Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Severus, auch wenn er sich in diesem Punkt nicht allzu sicher war. Die Tatsache, dass Amanda gerade Carl erwähnte, ließ ihn wieder an etwas denken, worüber er schon heute Nacht, als er nicht schlafen konnte, nachgedacht hatte. Er sollte einmal mit Carl reden...

„Hoffentlich. Ich bin mir irgendwie auch noch immer nicht sicher, welches der beiden Zimmer besser ist, aber das hat zum Glück doch noch ein wenig Zeit." „Ich denke, am Anfang, solange er noch klein ist, wird das auch noch ziemlich gleichgültig sein." „Vermutlich ja, aber mir nicht." Amanda lächelte Severus an. Der lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Dann hast du ja noch Zeit zu überlegen", entgegnete er dann und schenkte sich noch Tee nach. „Ich denke auch ja. Wie lange kannst du denn bleiben?" Sie sah ihn etwas traurig an, da sie nicht wollte, dass er schon ging. Severus lächelte, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Die Abscheu gegen ihn, die er schon befürchtet hatte, konnte also nicht so groß sein, wenn sie wollte, dass er blieb. „Solange ich kann und bis spätestens Montagmorgen", antwortete er dann, schränkte jedoch gleich noch etwas ein. „Allerdings sollte ich noch einmal Dumbledore kontaktieren, wenn ich so lange außer Haus bleibe." „Du kannst so viel mit ihm reden wie du möchtest, solange du hier bleibst. Das wäre wirklich schön." Amanda aß etwas widerwillig das letzte Stück von ihrem Brot und trank anschließend einen Schluck Tee. Auch wenn sie zunächst keinen Hunger gehabt hatte, fühlte sie sich nun doch besser. „Glaub mir, ich werde mein möglichstes versuchen", entgegnete Severus. Amanda konnte sich sicher sein, dass er gerade nichts lieber tun würde, als das ganze Wochenende bei ihr zu bleiben, sie zu umsorgen und auf sie aufzupassen. Und auch Amanda wünschte sich gerade sehr, dass Severus bleiben konnte und sie nicht allein sein musste.

Schweigend aßen beide zu Ende und räumten anschließend die Küche wieder auf, bevor sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Kaum hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, klingelte es jedoch an der Tür. Severus atmete hörbar aus und es klang ein wenig genervt. „Erwartest du jemanden?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hoffe es kommt niemand vom Ministerium." Amanda stand auf, um zu öffnen. „Das hoffe ich auch", entgegnete Severus und erhob sich ebenfalls. Allerdings nicht um Amanda zu folgen, sondern um möglicherweise sofort verschwinden zu können, falls es Besucher waren, die ihn besser nicht hier sehen sollten. Was er allerdings in diesem Moment noch nicht wusste, war, dass Albus Dumbledore vor der Tür stand und im Grunde gerade ihn suchte. Amanda gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hoffe, wir sehen uns gleich noch." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in den Flur und öffnete die Tür und war mehr als überrascht, dort Dumbledore zu finden. „Das hoffe ich auch", entgegnete Snape nur noch, dann wartete er in sicherer Entfernung und lauschte, wer an der Tür war.  
Dumbledore lächelte wie immer recht gut gelaunt als sich die Tür öffnete, auch wenn ihn eher die Sorge hergetrieben hatte. „Ah! Guten Morgen Miss Brown! Wie schön sie unversehrt zu sehen! Schön, schön", wiederholte er noch einmal in seiner leicht zerstreuten Art. „Darf ich?", wollte er gleich darauf unverblümt wissen und machte eine Gestik, die auf das Eintreten ins Haus hindeutete. Er wollte die Dinge, die ihn eigentlich herführten, nicht vor der Haustür klären. „Natürlich..." Amanda trat einen Schritt zur Seite und war noch immer verwundert ihn zu sehen. „Vielen Dank!" Dumbledore trat ein und wartete, bis Amanda die Tür geschlossen hatte. Derweil erkundigte er sich noch nach dem Baby: „Ich hoffe, auch ihrem Kind geht es gut?"

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis Severus, der noch immer im Wohnzimmer war, erkannte, dass der ungebetene Besucher an der Tür Dumbledore war. Was wollte er hier? Hoffentlich war er nicht gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er dringend nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen hatte, weil es irgendwelchen Ärger hab. Aber würde er Amanda dann so ausfragen? Mit einem etwas beklemmenden Gefühl öffnete Snape schließlich die Wohnzimmertür, um in den Flur zu gehen. „Ja, vielen Dank. Sicher sind sie aber nicht deswegen gekommen, oder?", antwortete Amanda derweil Dumbledores Fragen, dann sah sie auch schon Severus den Flur betreten. „Schön", entgegnete der Schulleiter noch, bevor auch er den Tränkelehrer sah. „Ah, da ist ja auch schon der, den ich suche", er schmunzelte noch einmal kurz in Amandas Richtung, dann trat er auf Severus zu.

„Wie ich sehe, warst du noch rechtzeitig", sagte er dann an ihn gewandt. „Hm", brummte Severus lediglich, denn er wusste nicht, ob man es wirklich so nennen konnte. Der Junge war immerhin tot und Amanda war auch nicht ohne Blessuren davongekommen. Dumbledore sah ihn forschend an. „Den Jungen hättest _du_ nicht retten können, das weißt du, Severus", sagte er dann in ruhigem Ton und fügte dann noch an: „Das was dir am Wichtigsten ist, scheint mir unversehrt." Severus erwiderte den Blick des alten Mannes, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser ihn gerade auszuleuchten versuchte und er das im Grunde verabscheute. „Ich will das Wochenende über hier bleiben", wechselte er dann das Thema, ohne weiter auf die Worte des Schulleiters einzugehen. Der nickte daraufhin bedächtig, dann ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Ich würde gerne kurz mit dir reden, Severus. Unter vier Augen, wenn möglich." „Dann lass uns in die Küche gehen", erwiderte dieser und deutete auf eine Tür, ohne allerdings Anstalten zu machen, diese auch zu öffnen. Stattdessen sah Severus zu Amanda, wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob es in Ordnung war, dass er kurz mit Dumbledore alleine reden würde und sie alleine ließ. „Geht doch ruhig ins Wohnzimmer, es ist schließlich auch noch Tee da. Ich gehe solange nach oben", sagte Amanda freundlich und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Gut. Ich komme gleich nach", antwortete Severus, dann sah er kurz erneut Dumbledore an und ging schließlich voraus nah nebenan. Dort führten er und der Schulleiter eine kurze Unterredung, die allerdings nach etwa zehn Minuten auch schon wieder beendet war.

Danach begleitete Snape Dumbledore noch zur Tür, bevor er sich schließlich auf den Weg nach oben und zu Amanda machte. Er war froh, dass der Schulleiter Verständnis dafür hatte, dass er den Wunsch verspürte, das Wochenende hier bei seiner Familie zu verbringen und dass er ihm diesen Wunsch auch gewähren würde, solange nichts Ungewöhnliches dazwischen kommen würde.

Amanda war in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und sah ihre Zutaten durch oder versuchte es zumindest. Es war schwierig sich zu konzentrieren, vor allem weil sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, was Dumbledore mit Severus zu besprechen hatte. Der klopfte indes jedoch schon am Schlafzimmer und als er Amanda dort nicht vorfand, ging er weiter zum Arbeitszimmer.

„Oh, ihr seid schon fertig? Alles in Ordnung?" Amanda sah Severus an, als er eintrat. Der lächelte und kam zu ihr. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." „Etwas Wichtiges?" „Ich bleibe das Wochenende über hier. Wichtig genug?" Severus schmunzelte und legte Amanda seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist schön, dass du bleibst." Lächelnd sah sie ihn an und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Bauch. „Wollen wir vielleicht nachher noch nach draußen gehen?" „Gerne. Es soll schön werden heute", antwortete Severus und massierte Amanda kurz sanft. „Gut... Wollen wir dann gleich los?" Sie wand sich etwas aus seinen Händen und sah ihn an. „Wenn du willst", antwortete er und ließ von ihr ab. Zusammen gingen sie schließlich wieder nach unten, zogen sich für einen Spaziergang an und verließen das Haus.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, versuchte Severus ein neues Gespräch zu beginnen. „Hast du seit deinem letzten Treffen noch einmal was von Riley gehört?" „Nur kurz. Er war bei Felonwood um etwas zu kaufen. Leon scheint nun wirklich bald nach Spanien zu gehen." „Hm", brummte Severus. Dann fuhr er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fort: „Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mit ihm zusammenziehen, Amanda. Oder vielmehr er zu dir." Der Gedanke, dass Amanda mit einem anderen Mann zusammenwohnen würde gefiel Snape zwar nicht sonderlich, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn sie nicht alleine wohnen würde. Abgesehen davon ließ sich Alan von allen Männern noch am besten tolerieren, da er ohne Zweifel schwul war. Bei dieser Idee schwieg Amanda eine Weile. Diese Sache hätte Vor- und Nachteile und noch war sie nicht sicher was überwiegen würde. „Ja, vielleicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber für wie lange? Das kann kaum eine Dauerlösung sein..." Sie hatte durchaus Angst zu sehr eingeschränkt zu werden und wollte durch das Zusammenleben auch nicht ihre Freundschaft mit Alan aufs Spiel setzen. „Was lässt dich noch zögern?", wollte Severus wissen und sah sie kurz fragend an, bevor er wieder vor sich auf den Weg blickte. „Ich weiß nicht für wie lange. Solange es nötig ist, oder solange ihr es miteinander aushaltet." „Eigentlich ist das schon der Punkt. Ich möchte es nicht mit ihm _aushalten_ und ich will mich nicht mit ihm zerstreiten. Ich weiß nicht... Wenn das Baby da ist, ist auch gar nicht mehr so viel Platz im Haus und ich weiß nicht ob ich mich so einschränken möchte, oder wirklich auf einen Mitbewohner Rücksicht nehmen will, denn es ist ja schon etwas anderes, als wenn du zum Beispiel da wärst. Oh, und das ist schon der nächste Punkt eigentlich..." Amanda holte Luft und sah Severus von der Seite an. Grundsätzlich wusste sie, dass es vernünftig wäre, aber eine andere Regelung wäre ihr sehr viel lieber. „Was ist der nächste Punkt?" Severus blieb stehen und sah sie an, denn so ganz konnte er ihr gerade nicht folgen. „Was wäre, wenn ich zu Besuch käme?" Er seufzte leise, dann sprach er weiter. „Ich habe leider nicht die Hoffnung, dass es in nächster Zeit häufiger sein wird, als es momentan der Fall ist, Amanda. Und Angesichts der gestrigen Vorkommnisse, auch wenn mir der Gedanke selber nicht wirklich gefällt, halte ich es für durchaus sinnvoll, wenn du nicht alleine wohnen würdest. Riley würde daraus auch Vorteile ziehen und es ist dein Haus, also wird vor allem er sich anpassen müssen." „Aber gerade weil du so wenig Zeit hast herzukommen, ist es mir wichtig, dass wir die auch gemeinsam nutzen können und ich will weder Alan rausschmeißen noch ihn dann immer dabei haben und das hat nichts mit meiner Zuneigung zu ihm zu tun. Außerdem kann ich wohl kaum erwarten, dass er sich mir komplett anpasst. Wenn, dann wohnen wir gemeinsam und jeder muss auf den anderen Rücksicht nehmen, egal wessen Haus es ist, sonst würde es ja nie funktionieren. Ich weiß doch, dass es sinnvoll wäre. Zumindest eigentlich." Amanda seufzte, vermutlich war sie noch zu aufgewühlt, um die Sache rational betrachten zu können. Zurzeit fühlte sie sich davon vor allem eingeschränkt. „Glaub mir, ich könnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, als Riley im Nebenzimmer, wenn wir gemeinsam schlafen, aber nichts desto trotz finde ich, dass es mehr Vorteile als Nachteile birgt, wenn er zu dir zieht - gerade weil ich nicht oft bei dir sein kann. Überleg es dir, Amanda und frag auch ihn. Wenn er es sich nicht vorstellen kann, dann hat sich die Sache ohnehin erledigt." Nach diesen Worten setzte Snape seinen Weg langsam wieder fort. Kurz blieb Amanda noch stehen, bevor sie Severus folgte. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte sie dann leise und nicht so als wäre sie wirklich davon überzeugt. Severus schwieg auf ihre Worte hin, denn mehr als sagen, dass sie darüber nachdenken sollte und dass er es gutheißen würde, konnte er nicht. Er konnte sie schließlich nicht dazu zwingen, ihr Haus mit jemandem anderen zu teilen.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder zu Hause angekommen waren. Amanda hatte nicht mehr viel gesagt in dieser Zeit und auch Severus hatte weitestgehend geschwiegen. Da es draußen doch noch recht kalt gewesen war, tranken sie gerade im Wohnzimmer Tee, als Amanda aus der Küche eine Stimme hörte. Verwundert was das sein könnte und vermutend, dass es jemand im Kamin war, ging sie nach nebenan um nachzusehen. Tatsächlich war es ihr Bruder, welcher auf der Arbeit von dem Zwischenfall bei Felonwood gehört hatte und sich nun erkundigen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Amanda bestätigte das nur knapp und als ihr Bruder ungewöhnlich fürsorglich fragte, ob er nicht eventuell besser vorbeikommen sollte, lehnte sie dankbar und möglichst höflich ab. Bevor sie sich jedoch verabschiedete erkundigte sie sich noch nach Sarahs Wohlergehen, denn ihr Kind musste bald zur Welt kommen und nachdem sie hörte, dass alles in Ordnung war, ging Amanda zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das war David", sagte sie seufzend, als sie sich wieder neben Severus gesetzt hatte. „Ah", merkte dieser an und stellte dann fest: „Erfreulich zu hören, dass er auf die Idee gekommen ist, sich zu erkundigen, wie es dir geht." „Ja, ist es", sagte Amanda ruhig. „Sandra geht es gut. Es ist wohl bald soweit." „Schön. Ich bin ja wirklich schon gespannt, wie sich dein Bruder als Vater macht." Bei diesen Worten nahm er sich einen der Kekse, die sie sich zum Tee bereitgestellt hatten. „Ja ich auch, aber ich denke er wird sich schon gut schlagen. So wie du auch." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, das du in mich hast", entgegnete Severus und deutete ein Lächeln an. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun und hoffe, dass ich weder dich noch meinen Sohn enttäuschen werde." „Nein, das wirst du ganz sicher nicht. Ich werde auch zum ersten Mal Mutter musst du bedenken und wir werden das beide schon gut machen." „Im Gegensatz zu mir kommst du aber aus einer intakten - halbwegs intakten – Familie", schränkte Snape ein, denn für ihn war das ein bedeutender Unterschied, den er nicht einfach unter den Teppich kehren konnte. Amanda hatte als Kind sicherlich keine häusliche Gewalt erlebt, auch wenn ihre Eltern sich heute nicht mehr gut verstanden, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinem Sohn ein besserer Vater sein zu können, als es sein eigener für ihn selbst gewesen war. Aber ob er das auch wirklich schaffen würde, dessen war sich Severus noch immer nicht sicher.

Im Gegensatz dazu hatte Amanda keine Zweifel an Severus Vaterfähigkeiten, zumindest nicht mehr als an ihren eigenen als Mutter. „Das wird für uns beide mehr als genug sein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Kinder fangen doch auch klein an und sind nicht gleich in der Pubertät." Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an. Es war schon erstaunlich wie sehr sie Christopher von all den schlimmen Ereignissen ablenken konnte und das obwohl er noch lange nicht auf der Welt war. Severus lächelte flüchtig auf ihre Worte hin. „Ich vermute, jedes Alter hat seine Tücken. Ich kann jedenfalls nur hoffen, dass du Recht hast." „Ich hoffe das auch und gehe auch davon aus, dass jedes Alter nicht so ganz einfach ist." „Dann sind wir uns wenigstens in diesem Punkt einig", scherzte Snape, dann trank er einen Schluck Tee. „In welchen denn nicht?" „Na, zum Beispiel darin, dass ich ein guter Vater sein werde. Ich bin der Zweifler und du der Optimist. Ich denke, in diesem Punkt könnte mehr Einigkeit herrschen. Aber vielleicht irgendwann..." „Bestimmt irgendwann", sagte Amanda und streichelte langsam über ihren Bauch. Es war keineswegs so, dass sie sich sicher war, das alles wirklich zu schaffen, denn es gab schließlich kaum eine größere Verantwortung als ein eigenes Kind zu haben, dennoch war sie, wie Severus richtig gesagt hatte, optimistisch und hoffte, dass alles funktionieren und sie glücklich werden würden. Severus sah kurz auf ihren Bauch, als sie darüber strich. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja natürlich. Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen." „Gut." Er lächelte kurz, dann griff er wieder nach seinem Tee und trank etwas, da er nicht wusste, was er weiter sagen sollte. Eigentlich wollte Amanda noch etwas sagen, allerdings wurde sie von einem Klingeln unterbrochen. „Herrje, was ist denn heute los?", fragte sie leicht genervt und stand dann auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Auch Severus gab einen Laut des Missfallens von sich, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Türklingel hörte. Hoffentlich war es diesmal wieder jemand vor dem er nicht flüchten musste, dachte er sich und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch.

Langsam ging Amanda zur Tür und öffnete. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es nur ihr Vater war, welcher sie besorgt ansah. „Amanda! Schön, dass es dir gut geht! Bin ich erleichtert!" Carl seufzte und betrat dann das Haus. „Bist du alleine?" Seine Tochter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Severus ist hier und es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich." „Das ist gut." Ihr Vater lächelte sie froh an. „Komm doch herein, wenn du möchtest." Amanda führte ihren Vater ins Wohnzimmer und bat ihn sich zu setzen. Auch Severus war froh als er hörte, dass es Carl war, der ihnen einen Besuch abstattete, denn so konnte auch er bleiben. Da er erwartete, dass Amanda ihren Vater hereinbeten würde, blieb er zunächst im Wohnzimmer. Seine Vermutung gab ihm kurze Zeit später auch Recht, denn einen Wortwechsel später trat Mr. Brown auch schon durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von seiner Tochter.

Severus nickte kurz begrüßend, als Carl ihn ansah, dann ergriff er schließlich noch das Wort. „Hallo Carl." „Hallo Severus, schön dass du hier bist." Carl setzte sich nach diesen Worten in den Sessel, während Amanda noch eine Tasse holte und ihm Tee einschenkte. „Ja", entgegnete Snape und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder, bevor er sich nach Carls Befinden erkundigte, um ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu vermeiden während Amanda weg war. „Jetzt wieder gut, muss ich sagen. Ich bin erleichtert, nachdem was ich vor einigen Minuten gehört habe. Wie sieht es in Hogwarts aus? Terrorisiert Umbridge noch immer alle?" Amanda setzte sich nun schweigend neben Severus und sah ihren Vater an.

„Ja, schlimmer denn je. Mittlerweile ist es so weit gekommen, dass Trelawney ihren Posten verloren hat und nun jemand anderes Wahrsagen unterrichtet." „Dann hoffe ich, dass das bald ein Ende hat und die Leute im Ministerium endlich vernünftig werden." Amanda lachte bitter auf, denn nachdem was sie am Vorabend dort erlebt hatte, sah es nicht wirklich danach aus. „Das wäre äußerst wünschenswert, aber ich glaube, vorher muss erst noch der große Knall kommen, bevor manche Leute aufhören, ihren Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen zu verschließen", entgegnete Severus ernüchtert. Carl nickte. „Scheinbar ist das so. Amanda, geht es eurem Baby auch gut?" „Ja, es ist alles wie es sein sollte." „Wie konnte das denn nur passieren?", wechselte Carl plötzlich doch wieder das Thema zurück zu dem Überfall. Amanda sah nach dieser Frage zunächst erschrocken Severus an, bevor sie schließlich leise antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, sie waren einfach plötzlich da."

Snape war ein wenig irritiert als Amanda ihn derart ansah, denn er wusste nicht genau, aus welchem Grund. Wollte sie nicht darüber reden, oder wollte sie, dass _er_ die Frage beantworten sollte? Doch ihm war es eigentlich gerade lieber, zu diesem Thema zu schweigen, vor allem auch weil er sich durch Carl erhoffte, dass Amanda endlich darüber reden würde. Wenn schon nicht mit ihm, dann wenigstens doch mit ihrem Vater. „Dafür muss es doch einen Grund gegeben haben." Carl sah Amanda forschend an. Es war nicht so, dass er sie triezen wollte, doch wusste er nicht was genau passiert war und wie groß der Schock für sie gewesen war. Diese zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht." Dann sah sie zu Boden, denn sie wollte nicht noch weiter daran erinnert werden.

Severus seufzte leise, als Amanda weiterhin dicht machte. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass ihr der Schrecken noch tief in den Gliedern saß, aber andererseits war er auch überzeugt davon, dass es ihr besser gehen würde, wenn sie den Tatsachen einmal in die Augen geblickt und sie ausgesprochen hatte. Ihm selbst war der Gedanke an das Geschehene auch alles andere als angenehm, aber er wusste damit umzugehen - zumindest was den Tod des jungen Mannes anging. Mit der Tatsache, dass Amanda ihn als Todesser erlebt hatte, hatte auch er noch seine liebe Not und die würde ihn wohl auch so schnell nicht wieder loslassen.

Als Severus seufzte sah Amanda ihn erneut kurz an. Wieso tat er das? Wollte er dass sie mehr erzählte und war genervt, dass sie es nicht tat? Ihr Blick wurde einen Moment vorwurfsvoll bevor sie wieder ihren Vater ansah. „Geor... Scheinbar hat er etwas getan, was zu dieser Tat geführt hat und ich kam nur zufällig hinzu." „Und du weißt nicht was es sein könnte? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du dir deine Mitarbeiter gut ausgesucht hast, damit so etwas nicht passieren kann." Überrascht über diesen Vorwurf sah sie ihren Vater an. „Ich habe mir meine Mitarbeiter gut ausgesucht und nein ich habe keine Idee, was er getan haben könnte", entgegnete sie merklich gereizt.

Severus schwieg weiter und hob bei ihrem Blick lediglich fragend die Augenbraue. Wieso sah sie ihn jetzt so vorwurfsvoll an? Weil er nichts gesagt hatte? Oder hatte sie sein Seufzen falsch aufgefasst? Doch als Carl Amanda den Vorwurf machte, sie hätte ihren Mitarbeiter nicht sorgfältig genug ausgesucht, mischte er sich doch noch in das Gespräch ein. „Du kannst Amanda keinen Vorwurf machen, Carl. Oder wenn du es tust, dann mir gleich mit! Immerhin hatte ich auch ein Auge auf die Bewerber geworfen und hielt diesen George Neil für geeignet." Carls Augen wandten sich nun an Severus. „Ja, aber irgendetwas muss er doch getan haben", sagte er inzwischen ein klein wenig aufgebracht. Daraufhin stand Amanda auf und sah ihren Vater an. „Hat er mit Sicherheit, aber ich weiß es nicht und es ändert auch nichts an dem was geschehen ist und egal was es war, es rechtfertigt in keinem Fall, diesen –" Sie zögerte einen Moment. Noch immer konnte sie es nicht aussprechen, denn eigentlich wollte Amanda nicht wahrhaben, dass George tatsächlich tot war und dass es am Ende Severus gewesen war, der ihn getötet hatte. „Diese Tat", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu.

„So wie wir alle _irgendwas_ getan haben", entgegnete Snape auf Carls Worte hin etwas schärfer als gewöhnlich. „Er oder seine Familie wird sich im Widerstand befunden haben. Todesser war er jedenfalls mit Sicherheit nicht, sonst hätte ich ihn wohl kaum abgesegnet!" Severus wollte noch weiter sprechen, doch als er Amandas Worte hörte, blieben ihm seine irgendwie im Halse stecken, da ihn die ihren unangenehm berührten. So vermied er es auch, Amanda in diesem Moment anzusehen und griff stattdessen nach seiner Tasse Tee, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht gemeint", verteidigte sich Carl. Es lag eigentlich überhaupt nicht in seiner Absicht einen Streit zu beginnen oder jemandem Vorwürfe zu machen. Er hatte sich lediglich große Sorgen gemacht und war daher noch aufgewühlt. Stirnrunzelnd sah Amanda ihn an. „Was hast du denn dann gemeint? Was willst du denn wissen? Reicht es dir nicht, dass es mir gut geht?! Du weißt doch was passiert ist. Was möchtest du dann noch von mir wissen?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, Amanda. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich hätte dir keine Vorwürfe machen dürfen und sie waren wirklich nicht so gemeint." Versöhnlich sah Carl seine Tochter an, welche gerade aber ganz andere Dinge im Sinn hatte. „Dann hättest du sie dir auch gleich sparen können!" „Es tut mir doch Leid", wiederholte Carl seine Entschuldigung, dann fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein, was er bisher nicht verstanden hatte. „Und sie haben dich dann einfach in Frieden gelassen? Einfach so? Oder was ist passiert, dass du so unversehrt entkommen konntest?" Er sprach so einfühlsam, wie es seine aufgewühlte Gemütslage zuließ. Daraufhin setzte sich Amanda langsam wieder. „Nein, nicht ganz", sagte sie dann leise. „Sondern?" Fragend sah ihr Vater sie an.

„Ich bin gekommen und habe Schlimmeres verhindert", mischte sich Severus nun wieder in die Unterhaltung ein. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber seltsam tonlos, denn auch er dachte nicht gern an den gestrigen Tag zurück und an die furchtbaren Minuten der Ungewissheit, bis er bei Felonwood angekommen war und Amanda noch lebend vorgefunden hatte.

Nicht weniger verwundert sah Amandas Vater nun Severus an. „Woher wusstest du das? Es war doch schließlich kaum Zufall oder?" „Dad, bitte. Kannst du es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Severus war da und diese Tatsache hat mir sicherlich das Leben gerettet und das sollte dir vollkommen reichen!" „Reg dich doch bitte nicht so auf, Amanda. Ich meine es doch nicht böse." „Sag du mir nicht ich soll mich nicht aufregen!" Erneut erhob sich Amanda. „Während du dir bloß Sorgen machst, habe ich George gestern beim Sterben zugesehen, ohne dass ich das Geringste daran hätte ändern können!" Deutlich aufgebracht verließ sie die Sitzgruppe und ging in die Küche. Sie brauchte gerade etwas Abstand, wenn sie nicht vollkommen die Fassung verlieren wollte.

Als Amanda aus dem Raum flüchtete, seufzte Severus erneut leise und rieb sich kurz mit der rechten Hand die Stirn. Es fiel ihm gerade alles andere als leicht, mit der Situation umzugehen. Am liebsten wäre nun auch er aufgestanden und Amanda hinterher gelaufen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie das gerade nicht wollte und auch Carl konnte er kaum eine Antwort schuldig bleiben. Er war immerhin Amandas Vater und hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was genau geschehen war. Vielleicht war es ihm dann auch möglich besser mit seiner Tochter zu reden und ihr beizustehen. Immerhin war das Wochenende bald vorüber und wer wusste schon, wann er, Severus, dann wieder einmal von Hogwarts weg konnte, um nach Amanda zu sehen. „Nein, es war kein Zufall", entgegnete er schließlich ruhig und sah Carl erneut an. „Ich habe es von Lucius erfahren. Er war bei mir und hat mir seinen Auftrag abgetreten."

Verwundert richtete Carl seinen Blick erneut auf Severus, nachdem er besorgt Amanda nachgesehen hatte. „Wie kommt Lucius Malfoy denn zu so einer Tat? Ich bezweifle mal, dass so etwas üblich ist." Amanda hingegen hatte kurz aus einem der Küchenfenster gestarrt bevor sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Dank ihres Vaters fühlte sie sich nun wieder fast so schlecht wie am vorherigen Abend, auch wenn er es sicherlich eigentlich gut gemeint hatte. Ein kurzes, zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte derweil Snapes Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten ein wenig, bevor er antwortete. „Sagen wir, ich habe ihn so manipuliert, dass es meinen Zwecken dienlich ist. Mit den richtigen Mitteln lässt sich auch ein Malfoy zu Freundschaftsdiensten herab." Kurz nickte Mr. Brown. „In diesem Fall wohl nur von Vorteil. Vielen Dank, Severus." „Allerdings", entgegnete dieser. „Nichts zu danken. Ich habe versprochen mein Möglichstes zu tun, um Amanda und jetzt auch das Baby zu schützen - und zum Glück hatte ich bisher auch Erfolg damit." Seine letzten Worte fügte Severus in einem nachdenklichen, fast schon bedrückten Tonfall hinzu, denn wenn jemand wusste, wie scharf sie gestern an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschrammt waren, dann er. Zustimmend nickte Carl, denn er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was wäre, wenn einem seiner Kinder etwas zustoßen sollte oder inzwischen auch einem ihrer Partner. „Ich frage mich dauernd was ich mehr tun könnte, um sie zu schützen. Amanda, David und natürlich nun auch ihre Familien. Aber vielleicht muss ich auch akzeptieren, dass sie keine fünf mehr sind." Carl seufzte leise und nachdenklich.

„Es gibt schon etwas, das du noch tun könntest...", entgegnete Severus verheißungsvoll, denn es war schließlich auch schon sein Gedanke gewesen, mit Carl über weitere Schutzmaßnahmen zu reden. Dass er das nun von sich aus ansprach, kam Snape durchaus gelegen. „Ja? Was denn? Ich kann schließlich nicht dauernd hinter beiden herlaufen und auf sie aufpassen." Fragend sah er Severus an. „Nein. Aber ich habe die letzte Nacht schon darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, das Haus hier und vor allem alle die sich darin befinden noch zusätzlich mit dem Fidelius-Zauber zu schützen. Dazu bräuchten wir allerdings einen Geheimniswahrer." Severus schwieg einen Moment und sah Carl in die Augen. „Ich würde es selbst tun, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du diese Aufgabe übernehmen könntest. Was Amanda allerdings von der ganzen Sache hält, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen." „Mich würde das in jedem Fall sehr beruhigen, vor allem wenn das Baby schließlich da ist und auch David und Sandra hätten zur Not eine sichere Zufluchtsstätte. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass Amanda nicht sonderlich begeistert sein wird." Snape nickte. „Das war auch mein Gedanke. Zur Not könnten auch andere hier Zuflucht finden." Dann seufzte er leise. „Ja, das ist leider auch meine Befürchtung. Sie wird denken, man will sie nur noch weiter in ihren Freiheiten einschränken, dabei ist das überhaupt nicht meine Absicht. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass ihr nichts passiert und die Möglichkeiten sind einfach noch nicht ausgereizt." „Ja vermutlich, aber ich denke das wäre eine gute Lösung und Amanda sollte da vernünftig sein und es zulassen." Carl sprach etwas bestimmter als gewollt, denn es kam eben hin und wieder doch der Vater durch.

„Du würdest dich also bereit erklären, das Geheimnis zu bewahren?" „Ja, das würde ich. Natürlich." Für Carl gab es, was das betraf, keinen Grund lange darüber nachzudenken, denn schließlich gab es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres als seine Kinder. „Gut. Dann sind wir uns hoffentlich auch einig darüber, dass so wenige Personen wie möglich das Geheimnis anschließend auch erfahren..." Severus sah Carl forschend an, denn das war ein Punkt, der ihm äußerst wichtig war. Jede Person mehr war ein erhöhtes Risiko. „Natürlich, sonst würde es schließlich kaum Sinn machen", sagte Carl ruhig. Amanda indes hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen gefasst, erhob sich wieder vom Küchentisch und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Milch ein. „Schön. Meine Rede", entgegnete Snape derweil Carl. „Dann werde ich bei Gelegenheit einmal mit Amanda darüber sprechen und dir Bescheid geben, wenn es soweit ist." „Gut. Ich hoffe, sie wird es einsehen."

„Was soll ich einsehen?", fragte Amanda, als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam. Severus drehte sich um anstatt zu antworten, als er plötzlich wieder Amandas Stimme im Raum vernahm. „Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, das Haus zusätzlich mit einem Fidelius-Zauber zu schützen. Es würde optimale Sicherheit garantieren und das nicht nur für dich, sondern zur Not auch für deinen Bruder, seine kleine Familie und deine Eltern", beantwortete er dann ihre Frage mehr oder weniger. „Ich bin doch kein Asyl", reagierte Amanda gereizt. Wollten inzwischen alle über ihr Leben und ihren Freiraum bestimmen? Sie setzte sich trotzdem neben Severus. „Es wäre auch nur im Ernstfall, der hoffentlich nie eintreten wird, Amanda", konterte Snape nicht minder bissig, denn das Thema war ihm zu wichtig, als dass er in diesem Punkt um des Friedens Willens klein bei gab. „Du kannst deiner Familie dann natürlich auch den Zugang verweigern - es ist schließlich dein Haus. Für _mich_ ist es völlig zweitrangig, wer sich im Notfall sonst noch hier befindet, solange du mit unserem Sohn keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzt!" „Es ist schon gut. Vermutlich habt ihr Recht", sagte sie etwas resigniert. „Hm", brummte Snape kurz bestätigend, denn er war froh, dass sie nicht noch weiter mit ihm über den Nutzen dieses Schutzes diskutieren wollte - einen Schutz, den nur wenige für sich beanspruchen konnten, weil der Zauber äußerst kompliziert und nicht von jedem durchführbar war. „Dein Vater hat sich bereit erklärt, das Geheimnis zu wahren und selbstverständlich würde auch der Garten in den Zauber mit einbezogen werden. Keiner hat schließlich die Absicht, aus diesem Haus ein Gefängnis zu machen", fuhr Severus schließlich noch fort, während er bei seinen letzten Worten Amanda direkt ins Gesicht sah. Immerhin konnte er sich schon denken, dass sie sich durch diese ganzen Reglements in ihrer Freiheit beschränkt fühlte. „Gut." Scheinbar hatten sie ohnehin schon alles besprochen und beschlossen, was sollte sie da noch groß gegen sagen? Es würde ohnehin niemand verstehen, dass sie sich bevormundet fühlte.

Forschend sah Snape Amanda einige Sekunden an, dann wandte er den Blick ab, stand auf und ging unruhig ein paar Schritte im Raum herum, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber gerade hatte er wieder einmal mit innerlichen Aggressionen zu kämpfen. Immer war alles gut! Dabei war überhaupt nichts gut! Er sah es ihr an! Jede Faser ihres Körpers signalisierte ihm, dass sie sich in ihrer Haut nicht wohl fühlte und dass gerade alles alles andere als gut war! Aber wieso sprach sie es dann nicht aus? Wieso redete sie nicht endlich mit ihm?! Oder wenigstens mit ihrem Vater? „Nein, überhaupt nichts ist gut!", fing er dann wieder mit Nachdruck an zu reden und starrte Amanda an. Wer ihn kannte, konnte nun deutlich erkennen, welche Anspannung auf ihm lag, und dass er nun gerade versuchte, seinem Frust möglichst kontrolliert Luft zu machen. „Glaubst du ich merke es nicht, dass du es eigentlich überhaupt nicht willst, es aber nicht aussprichst?! Und denkst du mir fällt es leicht, diese Dinge mehr oder weniger über deinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du eigentlich dagegen bist?! Ich hasse es immer der zu sein, der die Drecksarbeit erledigt! Potter diesem Idioten Okklumentik beizubringen, obwohl er nicht im Mindesten einsieht, dass es notwendig ist - George Neil vor deinen Augen zu töten, weil diese Vollidioten gestern es nicht fertig gebracht haben, einen einfachen Auftrag präzise und gründlich zu erledigen - mich darum zu sorgen und zu kümmern, dass dir nichts passiert, obwohl ich dafür meistens nur ein _muss das sein_ ernte! Du solltest dir einmal vor Augen führen, in welch einer privilegierten Situation du dich eigentlich befindest, Amanda! Nicht jeder hat einer Familie die sich derart um einen kümmert und einen Vater, der sich dazu bereit erklärt Geheimniswahrer zu sein - geschweige denn überhaupt die Möglichkeit, das eigene Heim per Fidelius zu schützen! Es gibt genug Leute, die auf sich alleine gestellt sind und die noch viel mehr Einschränkungen hinnehmen müssen als du!" Severus atmete tief durch, denn er merkte, dass er sich nun gehörig in Rage geredet hatte und dass er es soweit eigentlich nicht hatte kommen lassen wollen. Wieder etwas ruhiger und gefasster redete er dann weiter. „Vermutlich habe ich jetzt wieder einmal zu viel gesagt und vermutlich verlange ich auch etwas zu viel, wenn ich mir wünsche, dass du nach Ereignissen wie gestern mit mir redest, aber du könntest es wenigstens mit deinem Vater tun. Es wäre sicherlich nicht zu deinem Schaden."

Fassungslos sah Amanda ihn an. Was war denn das nun? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde sich keine Gedanken machen und einfach alles auf ihn abladen wie ein kleines Kind, welches genervt ist von seinen Eltern, durch die es eingeschränkt wird? „Für so gedankenlos hältst du mich ja?! Vielen Dank!" Sie atmete tief durch. „Sonst redest du ja eher selten zu viel", fügte Amanda noch leise und trocken hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Flur verließ. Carl hingegen hatte Severus ebenfalls sehr überrascht angesehen, während er geredet hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er ihn so aufgebracht und ungehalten erlebt und wusste nach diesen Worten auch nicht was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte Severus in einigen Dingen Recht, dennoch war dies vielleicht nicht die Beste Art und Weise gewesen, es Amanda mitzuteilen. Als diese daraufhin den Raum verließ, sah er ihr nur seufzend hinterher.

Auch Severus sah Amanda hinterher, allerdings funkelten seine Augen nach ihren Worten und er schnaubte zornig aus. Er hatte sich wohl gerade verhört?! Und wieso haute sie jetzt einfach so ab, wieder ohne mit ihm oder irgendwem anderen zu reden?! Für einen kurzen Moment wanderten Snapes Augen noch einmal im Raum herum und er zögerte damit Amanda zu folgen, doch dann machte er sich auf zur Tür. So würde er sich nicht abspeisen lassen! In dieser Sache war der letzte Satz noch nicht gesprochen! Als er im Gang war sah Severus gerade noch, wie sich die Haustür wieder schloss. Wo wollte sie denn jetzt hin? Mit eiligen Schritten folgte er Amanda und fand sie auch kurze Zeit später im Vorgarten wieder. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde apparieren oder sonst irgendwie kopflos davonlaufen.

Zunächst blieb er ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf der Stufe vor der Haustür stehen, doch dann ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Wieso läufst du vor mir weg?" Seine Stimme klang nun wieder ruhig und gefasst und seine Worte waren nichts weiter als eine einfache Frage, ohne jeglichen Vorwurf. Amanda hörte wie Severus das Haus verließ, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. „Ich laufe nicht weg", sagte sie so wenig trotzig wie möglich und wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Doch, du läufst weg", stellte Snape fest, dann fuhr er weiterhin ruhig fort. „Wieso redest du nicht mit mir Amanda? Ich bin dieses Wochenende hier geblieben, damit du das Geschehene nicht alleine mit dir ausmachen musst, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als sei ich dir eine große Hilfe." Er sah sie an und seine Stimme klang ein wenig resigniert. Dann trat er die Stufe vor sich hinunter auf den Weg zum Gartentor. Weinte sie? „Wieso muss ich darüber reden? Du redest auch nie über solche Dinge und vielleicht kann ich und will ich einfach nicht darüber reden!" Amanda war wütend und traurig zur gleichen Zeit. Severus Worte hatten das Chaos in ihr nur noch größer gemacht. Scheinbar verstand nicht einmal er ihre Probleme. „Du solltest dir kein Beispiel an mir nehmen", entgegnete Severus ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich langsam immer mehr verzweifelte. Er selbst war ja wohl das beste Beispiel für ein Leben, wie man es _nicht_ führen sollte und das hielt sie für erstrebenswert?! „Aber du hast Recht. Du musst nicht darüber reden. Nur halte ich es für besser, wenn du es tun würdest. Es nimmt dem Gesehenen ein wenig den Schrecken. Aber ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen..." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Severus wieder um und ging zur Tür. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, an dieser Stelle nichts mehr bewirken zu können und er fühlte sich auch gerade seltsam müde und kraftlos. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, sie einfach alleine zu lassen, dachte er sich und öffnete erneut die Haustür.

„Wer läuft denn hier nun weg?", wollte Amanda jetzt wissen und sah ihn nun an. Was wollte er denn nur? War es nur weil sie nicht darüber redete, dass er so wütend war? „Was ist mit den anderen Sachen, die du gesagt hast?" Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich laufe nicht weg. Ich weiß nur wann ich am Ende meines Lateins bin und es besser für mich ist, zu gehen." Dann schwieg er kurz, um darüber nachzudenken, was er ihr auf ihre Frage antworten sollte. Auf was genau wollte sie damit hinaus? „Was soll damit sein? Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, werde ich es akzeptieren." „Meinst du wirklich, ich machen mir so wenig Gedanken über dich?" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Nein, das meine ich nicht und das habe ich vorhin auch nicht gesagt", entgegnete Severus und sah Amanda direkt ins Gesicht. „Du hast nur gesagt, ich wäre undankbar, aber das ist natürlich nicht das Gleiche..." Amanda war wütend und verletzt. „Ich habe _niemals_ gesagt, du seiest undankbar", sagte Snape nun mit Bestimmtheit. „So hast du vielleicht meine Worte aufgefasst, aber ich habe dieses Wort nie benutzt!" Er ließ sich ja in dem, was er vorhin gesagt hatte, viel vorwerfen, aber das nicht! „Ich habe dir nur noch einmal in Erinnerung gerufen, dass auch ich keinen Spaß daran habe, deinen Freiraum immer mehr beschränken zu müssen und dass du froh sein kannst, über so viel Schutz und Fürsorge zu verfügen, weil es keinesfalls die Regel ist. Ich habe mit _keinem_ Wort gesagt, du seiest undankbar!"

„Es macht wohl kaum einen Unterschied ob du sagst ich soll es mir vor Augen führen, oder gleich sagst, ich würde es nicht zu schätzen wissen! Hast du darüber nachgedacht, dass es mich verletzt, wenn du so etwas sagst? Glaubst du etwa ich würde mir keine Sorgen um _dich_ machen? Jeden Abend bevor ich ins Bett gehe, weil ich nicht weiß, was du in dieser Nacht tun wirst und ob du lebend wiederkommst? Natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich Glück habe zu wissen was los ist und dass sich so viele um mich sorgen und kümmern! Du beschwerst dich aber einerseits, wenn ich sage, dass es mir nicht gefällt und zum anderen auch wenn ich es nicht tue, weil ich eigentlich weiß, dass du Recht hast, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt!" Es war lange her, dass sie sich so gestritten hatten und Amanda konnte sich kaum an das vergangene Mal erinnern.

„Das macht meines Erachtens sehr wohl einen Unterschied, weil ich weiß, dass du es in der Regel zu schätzen weißt! Nur hatte ich heute schon mehrmals das Gefühl, als wäre ich der böse schwarze Mann, der dir vorschreibt, wie du dein Leben zu führen hast und deshalb habe ich dir gewisse Dinge noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen wollen. Und was das Reden betrifft: Mir ist es tausendmal lieber, wenn du mir offen und ehrlich sagst, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, auch wenn es an den Tatsachen vielleicht nicht mehr viel ändert, als wenn du mich den ganzen Tag nur anschweigst, ich aber genau merke, dass irgendetwas unausgesprochenes im Busch ist! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinen Worten verletze, das ist mit Sicherheit nicht meine Absicht, aber es ist ja wohl weder dir noch mir damit geholfen, wenn ich um den heißen Brei herumrede. _Mir_ ist nämlich die wenige Zeit mit dir zu kostbar, als dass ich sie mit unausgesprochenen Dingen belasten will, aber genau das passiert schon seit gestern Abend und mir ist es langsam so zuwider!" „Ich habe einfach nichts gesagt, weil ich wusste, dass du Recht hast, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt." Einen Moment sah sie ihn schweigend an. Sie fühlte sich noch schlechter als zuvor. „Das was gestern Abend geschehen ist, ist hoffentlich nichts Alltägliches und demnach kannst du kaum erwarten, dass ich damit normal umgehe und gleich alles erzähle, vor allem da du das Wichtigste ohnehin weißt."

Auch Severus schwieg einen Moment. Dann redete er wieder ruhiger als zuvor weiter. „Das erwarte ich auch nicht, dass du damit normal umgehst, weil ich weiß, dass es nichts Alltägliches ist. Selbst für mich ist es das noch nicht und darüber bin ich mehr als froh. Nichts desto trotz setze ich wohl meine Prioritäten anders, denn das was mir bezüglich des gestrigen Tages wichtig erscheint, weiß ich nicht und ich werde es auch nie erfahren, wenn du es mir nicht sagst." „Was weißt du nicht?" „Wie du dich wirklich fühlst und was du denkst." Severus sah Amanda an und seine Stimme klang wieder völlig ruhig und nun fast schon sanft. Er wollte wirklich wissen, was seit gestern in ihr vorging.

„Du bist seit gestern distanzierter als sonst." „Leer vor allem", sagte Amanda leise und sah ihn dann an. „Ich bin einfach beschäftigt." Severus trat erneut von der Tür weg und die Stufe hinab auf Amanda zu. „Und mit was?", sagte er leise und sah sie fragend an. „Mit dem was passiert ist." „Und du willst nicht mit mir darüber reden?" Ein letztes Mal wollte Snape den Versuch starten, Amanda dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen. „Nimm dir nicht mich zum Beispiel, wie man mit solchen Dingen umgeht, Amanda. Ich bin das denkbar schlechteste, das du für diese Dinge finden kannst." Severus sah sie an, dann fügte er noch erklärend hinzu: „Weil ich nie jemanden zum Reden hatte..." „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Ratlos sah Amanda ihn an. „Nichts was ich sagen könnte würde es besser machen." „Du sagst das, ohne dass du es auf einen Versuch hast ankommen lassen." „Ich habe mir mehr als genug Gedanken darüber gemacht und ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dir sagen könnte." Ungewollt klang sie nun wieder leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Severus seufzte leise, denn wieder war er an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er offenbar die Segel streichen musste. „Dann lass uns jetzt wieder ins Haus gehen, wenn es nichts gibt, was du mir sagen kannst oder willst", sagte er dann ruhig und konstatierend, ohne jedoch ganz verbergen zu können, dass er im Grunde vor allem resigniert war. „Jetzt bist du auch wieder nicht zufrieden." Hilflos sah Amanda ihn an. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte. Auch Severus wusste sich mittlerweile kaum noch zu helfen. Natürlich war er nicht zufrieden, aber sie drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis mit ihren Argumentationen. „Nein. Weil du nicht mit mir reden kannst. Aber ich möchte das Thema jetzt hiermit beenden, weil es ohnehin zu nichts führt. Wir drehen uns andauernd im Kreis. Also werde ich es akzeptieren, wie es ist." „Und dann sind wir beide unzufrieden und es ist genauso wie vorher."

„Wieso beide?" Nun verstand Snape die Welt wirklich nicht mehr. „Ich werde aufhören zu fragen und zu bohren, dir deinen Frieden lassen - wieso sollst du also unzufrieden sein? Das ist es doch, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest! Oder habe ich die letzten Stunden etwas falsch verstanden?!" Severus atmete tief durch, um sich nicht noch einmal in Rage zu reden. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Amanda, ich weiß mir mittlerweile nicht mehr zu helfen", fuhr er dann so sachlich und ruhig wie möglich fort. „Was ich tue und sage, es ist falsch. Will ich die Unterhaltung beenden und einfach nichts mehr tun, ist es auch falsch. Sag mir jetzt einfach wie ich dich zufrieden stellen kann, oder akzeptiere wie ich, dass wir es möglicherweise beide nicht sind, auch wenn das die denkbar schlechteste Lösung ist. Aber wenn es so sein soll, kann ich es nicht ändern! Ich habe mittlerweile mein möglichstes versucht und weiß nicht mehr weiter." „Ja gut... Belassen wir es dabei." Natürlich war Amanda nicht damit zufrieden, aber auch sie wusste nicht was sie noch tun sollte, damit es besser würde. Severus nickte dazu nur notierend und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, als sich aus Reflex ein _gut_ oder _schön_ von seinen Lippen lösen wollte, denn diese beiden Worte wollte er in diesem Zusammenhang gerade auf gar keinen Fall benutzen. Dieser Entschluss war nämlich alles andere als schön oder gut, aber er würde wenigstens diesen endlosen Diskussionen fürs Erste ein Ende setzen. „Dann lass uns jetzt reingehen", sagte er schließlich nur knapp und drehte sich zur Tür um, um voraus zu gehen.

Amanda nickte schweigend und sah Severus zu, wie er das Haus betrat, um ihm dann langsam zu folgen. Doch kurz vor der Haustür ließ sie ein stechender Schmerz im Unterleib zusammenzucken und leise aufstöhnen. Severus drehte sich um als er sie stöhnen hörte und kaum hatte er die Situation einigermaßen realisiert, stieg sofort Panik in ihm hoch. Mit zwei raumgreifenden Schritten war er sogleich wieder bei Amanda, umfasste sie stützend und wollte mit beunruhigter Stimme wissen, was los war. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist schon wieder gut glaube ich. Wohl nur ein Tritt." Dennoch war sie erschrocken und hoffte dass sie Recht hatte. „Sicher?" So ganz überzeugt war Snape noch nicht, denn es war sofort die Befürchtung in ihm aufgekeimt, dass der Streit, den er angefangen hatte, zu viel für Amanda gewesen war. „Am Besten du legst dich jetzt ein wenig hin und ruhst dich aus", fügte er dann noch an und es war unüberhörbar, dass er nun eindeutig von Sorge getrieben war, es wirklich zu weit getrieben zu haben. „Ja, vielleicht..." Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Severus begleitete und stützte sie dabei weiter und brachte sie schließlich ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatte sich Amanda dort auf die Couch gelegt, brachte er ihr auch schon eine Decke und deckte sie damit zu. „Soll ich dir einen Tee machen und willst du noch zusätzliche Kissen?" „Nein, es ist schon gut. Danke." Amanda zog die Decke noch etwas mehr an sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Carl hingegen beobachtete die Szene und sah beide nur fragend an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Okay. Wenn ich sonst irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es bitte." Severus sah noch immer ein wenig besorgt und angespannt aus, als er sich unweit von Amanda setzte, dann antwortete er Carl. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ein Ziehen im Bauch oder so ähnlich." „Es war bestimmt nur eine Bewegung an einer blöden Stelle", versuchte sie die beiden Männer und auch sich zu beruhigen. Doch ganz überzeugte Carl das nicht. Ihm kam das so plötzlich doch sehr seltsam vor. „Was ist draußen passiert?" Severus seufzte leise. „Wir haben uns gestritten", antwortete er dann knapp, denn das schlechte Gewissen nagte stetig an ihm und er machte sich gerade auch schon ohne Carls Zutun die größten Vorwürfe. Der nickte jedoch nur, stand dann auf, verließ schweigend das Zimmer und ging in Richtung Obergeschoss. Fragend sah Amanda ihrem Vater hinterher und dann Severus an. „Es war nur kurz und sicher nichts Ernsthaftes." Auch der sah Carl etwas irritiert hinterher und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch, als Amanda ihn ansah, denn auch er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ihr Vater nun so plötzlich ging. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", antwortete er dann aber auf ihre Worte. „Ich würde es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn durch unseren Streit, den ich angefangen habe, etwas mit dem Kind ist."

Severus seufzte kurz und man sah ihm an, dass ihn die Sorge nicht so einfach los ließ. „Es tut mir leid, Amanda. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen dürfen." „Doch, wenn du sie so gemeint hast, dann schon." „Nein, auch dann nicht. Ich habe dich verletzt und ich hätte auch Rücksicht auf deinen Zustand nehmen müssen." „Doch natürlich dann und du sollst mich nicht schonen, nur weil ich schwanger bin, ich bin schließlich nicht krank." „Warum wusste ich nur, dass das jetzt kommt?" Severus musste ungewollt ein wenig schmunzeln, dann stand er wieder auf und ging zu ihr. Als er angekommen war, kniete er sich vor die Couch, um Amanda richtig in die Augen sehen und um ihr näher sein zu können. „Weil es eben einen Tatsache ist." Ruhig sah sie Severus an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Einen Augenblick später kam Carl wieder ins Zimmer und brachte Amanda einen Becher. „Das ist entspannend und sehr gut für Schwangere."

Severus erwiderte Amandas Blick, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, trat ihr Vater wieder ins Zimmer. Deshalb stand er wieder auf, um Platz zu machen, damit Amanda auch trinken konnte, was Carl gebracht hatte. Wenn es ihr gut tun würde, war er selbst schließlich der letzte, der sich dagegen aussprechen würde. Amanda bedankte sich und trank dann ohne großen Widerspruch, schließlich wusste ihr Vater schon was er da tat. „Vielleicht sollte ich nun besser gehen", sagte Carl mehr in den Raum, als an eine bestimmte Person. Severus nickte daraufhin nur kurz, als Zeichen, dass er vom Gesagten Notiz genommen hatte. Dann sagte er: „Ich werde mich bei dir melden, Carl." Zufrieden nickte Carl. „Danke." Daraufhin verließ er ruhigen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer und schließlich das Haus. Amanda sah ihrem Vater nach und dann Severus an. „Es ist schon wieder gut, ganz bestimmt." Der wandte sich wieder an sie und kniete sich erneut zu ihr. „Das hoffe ich." „Sicherlich." Kurz schwieg sie und dachte über ihre nächsten Worte nach. „Severus?", begann Amanda schließlich leise. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, weil du... weil du das gestern getan hast."

Snape seufzte kaum hörbar und man konnte erkennen, dass ihn das erleichterte. „Danke", sagte er dann leise. „Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, hätte ich gewusst, dass man ihm vielleicht noch hätte helfen können." Ohne ihn anzusehen schüttelte Amanda den Kopf. „Hätte man nicht, es war einfach zu viel und zu spät schon. Vermutlich..." Sie sprach besser nicht weiter, denn sonst musste sie nachher doch noch weinen. Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das miterleben musstest." „Du kannst nichts dafür, es war eben ein dummer Zufall." „Ja. Leider", entgegnete Snape und streichelte ihr dann kurz eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Soll ich dir wirklich nichts bringen? Was zu trinken, oder was zu essen?" „Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Setz dich lieber." „Dann muss ich aber weg von dir." Severus lächelte ein wenig. „Nein gar nicht." Amanda zog ihre Beine an, so dass für Severus noch Platz auf dem Sofa war. So setzte sich dieser auch auf die Couch und nun endlich konnten sie in Ruhe über das Geschehene reden und auch wenn Amanda am Ende doch weinen musste, fühlten sich beide besser, so dass sie am Abend nach einem kleinen Essen beruhigt ins Bett gehen konnten. Amanda war vor allem erleichtert, dass sie auch die anderen Themen klären konnten, die Severus zuvor angesprochen hatte. Sobald es ging würde sie Alan fragen, ob er bei ihr wohnen wollte und auch dem Fidelius-Zauber hatte sie zugestimmt, obwohl sie sich noch immer Besseres vorstellen konnte.


	49. Kommen und Gehen

**Kapitel 49**

**~ Kommen und Gehen ~**

In den folgenden Tagen redete Amanda immer wieder sowohl mit Alan, als auch mit ihrem Vater. Nach einigem Zögern, gefiel Alan die Idee mit Amanda zusammenzuziehen doch gut, denn es würde bedeuten, dass sie beide sicherer und nicht alleine wohnen würden. Schließlich war es auch in seinem Interesse, wenn Amanda und bald auch dem Baby nichts passierte. Mit ihrem Vater und Severus vereinbarte Amanda, dass der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen werden sollte, nachdem Alan eingezogen war. Carl erleichterte ihr Einsehen ungemein, denn so wusste er, dass seine ganze Familie im Zweifelsfall einen sicheren Zufluchtsort haben würde. Vor allem da David auch im Ministerium arbeitete, und nun seit wenigen Tagen seine eigene kleine Familie zu beschützen hatte. Denn seine und Sandras Tochter war inzwischen auf die Welt gekommen und sehr gesund und das sollte schließlich so bleiben.

Durch Alans baldigen Einzug war Amanda gezwungen, sich endgültig für ein Kinderzimmer zu entscheiden und auch ihr Arbeitszimmer musste sie verlegen. Schließlich konnte Alan nicht die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer leben. So wurde das Arbeitszimmer neben ihrem Schlafzimmer zum Kinderzimmer und das Gästezimmer, welches gegenüber lag, behielt seinen ursprünglichen Zweck. Glücklicherweise war die Küche groß genug, so dass sie ihre Lebensmittel alle dort lagern und das Arbeitszimmer in den kleinen Vorratsraum nebenan verlegen konnte.

Während dieser ganzen Umzugsbemühungen war Matthew vorwiegend allein bei Felonwood gewesen und nachdem George nun zwangsläufig wegfiel, war Amanda klar geworden, dass sie die Öffnungszeiten verkürzen musste, denn kurz vor und nach der Geburt würde Matthew alles alleine machen müssen und schließlich wusste sie, wie viel Arbeit das bedeutete.

So gerne Amanda auch das bei Felonwood Geschehene vergessen hätte, so wurde sie doch immer wieder von Einladungen des Ministeriums und letztlich auch von George Beerdigung davon abgehalten. Die Befragungen waren vor allem nervig, wie Amanda fand, denn eigentlich konnte sie nur immer wieder das bei verschiedenen Mitarbeitern wiederholen, was sie bereits zu Beginn gesagt hatte. Die Beerdigung hingegen war sehr anstrengend und warf sie wieder in das tiefe Loch zurück, aus welchem sie vermeintlich gerade herausgekrochen war. Georges Familie schien ihr mit die Schuld an seinem Tod zu geben und glaubte dem Ministerium mit seiner Raubmordgeschichte und nicht ihrer Beteuerung, dass es ein Angriff Voldemorts gewesen war.

Kaum war sie nach der Beerdigung zuhause angekommen, klingelte es an der Tür. Überraschend standen dort David und Sandra mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm. Im ersten Moment dachte Amanda es wäre etwas passiert, aber ihre fröhlichen Gesichter beruhigten sie schnell wieder. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?" „Na wir dachten uns, wenn du keine Zeit hast zu uns zu kommen, um deine Nichte kennenzulernen, müssen wir eben zu dir kommen", meinte David grinsend und Amanda vermutete, dass es viel mehr Sandras Idee gewesen war, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern bat die drei freundlich herein. Die folgende Stunde bewunderte sie, wie es erwartet wurde, ihre Nichte und unterhielt sich zwangsläufig auch mit Sandra über die Geburt, die ihrer Ansicht nach überraschend schnell ging.

Nachdem alle schließlich wieder gegangen waren, ging Amanda nachdenklich in das baldige Kinderzimmer und sah sich um. Noch immer konnte sie sich, trotz des inzwischen sehr deutlichen Bauches und den ständigen Bewegungen, welche ihr immer öfter den Schlaf raubten, nicht vorstellen, tatsächlich selbst bald ein Kind zu bekommen. Eine ganze Weile stand sie an die Fensterbank gelehnt und sah sich im Raum um, während sie überlegte, wie er fertig aussehen sollte. Schließlich verließ sie langsam das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um Severus zu schreiben.

Der hatte sich in den letzten Tagen insgeheim schon auf die Osterferien gefreut, die bald beginnen würden, weil er hoffte, dann Amanda wieder etwas öfter sehen zu können, aber kurz vor den Ferien wurde ihm diese Freude wieder zunichte gemacht. Dumbledore hatte unerwartet und gezwungenermaßen die Schule verlassen müssen, um einer von Umbridge angezettelten Verhaftung zu entgehen und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, wurde sie einen Tag später auch gleich zur neuen Schulleiterin befördert und begann ihren Terror noch auszuweiten. Seinen ganz persönlichen Terror bekam Severus schließlich noch von seinem Lieblingsschüler Potter verabreicht, dem er noch immer vergeblich versuchte Okklumentik zu lehren. Doch was sich der Gryffindor in seiner letzten Stunde geleistet hatte, war selbst für Snape zuviel gewesen und so hatte er kurzerhand den Unterricht für alle Zeiten abgebrochen. Potter war unerlaubt in sein Denkarium geklettert und hatte Snape ihn bisher vielleicht noch nicht inbrünstig gehasst, dann doch spätestens seit diesem Vorfall.

Schlechter gelaunt denn je erreichte Severus also an besagtem Abend Amandas Nachricht.

Als er gelesen hatte, was sie ihm in ihr verzaubertes Buch geschrieben hatte, musste er unwillkürlich schnauben. Wie banal waren doch diese Dinge im Vergleich zu dem, was sich bei ihm in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte und was ihn gerade beschäftigte! Doch im gleichen Moment kam ihm auch sofort wieder der Gedanke, dass es ungerecht war so zu denken und dass er Amanda keinen Vorwurf machen durfte. Ihre Nachricht erinnerte ihn nur gerade wieder an die Osterferien und das hinterließ ein bitteren Nachgeschmack und Enttäuschung darüber, dass er sie nicht bei ihr verbringen konnte. Was musste diese alte Kröte im Namen des Ministeriums hier auch alles auf den Kopf stellen und sein Leben noch zusätzlich erschweren?! War es nicht schon mies und kompliziert genug?! Obwohl er keine sonderliche Lust hatte, Amanda nun zurück zu schreiben, griff Severus dennoch zur Feder. Irgendwann musste er es schließlich tun und er wollte Amanda wenigstens nicht warten lassen, wenn er ihr schon keine guten Nachrichten zu berichten hatte.

Amanda war froh so schnell von Severus Antwort zu erhalten. Während sie seinen relativ kurzen Text las, merkte sich aber dennoch, dass er nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt war. Dennoch las sie erst einmal in Ruhe seine restliche Nachricht, in der er zu bedenken gab, dass es besser wäre, wenn der Fidelius-Zauber erst nach der Geburt ausgesprochen werden sollte, da es sonst Schwierigkeiten mit der Hebamme geben würde. Eigentlich war Amanda das nur allzu recht, denn ihr gefiel die Idee so eingeschränkt zu sein noch immer nicht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nur sinnvoll war. Sie war aber froh, dass er nichts gegen die Umzugs- und Umräumpläne einzuwenden hatte. Bevor Amanda schließlich antwortete, überlegte sie einen Moment, ob sie nachfragen sollte, was ihm auf die Laune geschlagen hatte und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es zur Zeit nur allzu viel sein konnte, entschloss sie sich letztlich doch dafür. Doch zuvor stimmte sie seiner Idee den Zauber zu verschieben zu.

Obwohl es zunächst nicht Snapes Absicht gewesen war, Amanda von den Problemen in Hogwarts zu schreiben, um sie nicht unnötig zu belasten, so schrieb er ihr dennoch in Kürze was geschehen war, als sie danach fragte. Er berichtete ihr, dass Dumbledore einer Verhaftung hatte entgehen müssen und dass nun Dolores Umbridge neue Schulleiterin geworden wäre. Außerdem schrieb er ihr, dass ihn auch Potter erneut auf die Palme gebracht hatte, indem er während des Okklumentik-Unterrichts unerlaubt in sein Denkarium abgetaucht war.

Dass Dumbledore nun nicht mehr in Hogwarts war und sich tatsächlich vor dem Ministerium verstecken musste, las Amanda mit großer Sorge. Dass es nun für die Schüler noch schwieriger werden würde war eine Sache, aber dass das Ministerium so blind war und Hogwarts so ungeschützt und allein ließ, fand sie sehr bedenklich. Um Dumbledore selbst machte sie sich keine Sorgen, sie war sicher, dass er genügend Menschen kannte, die ihm wohlgesonnen waren und auch wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er ausreichend Möglichkeiten gehabt, sich vor ungewollten Blicken zu schützen. Natürlich konnte Amanda nun auch Severus Zorn nachvollziehen, vor allem weil der ihm verhasste Harry Potter in seinem Denkarium gewesen war, was auch Amanda mehr als dreist und respektlos empfand.

Die weitere Kommunikation mit Severus war daher eher kurz und sie verschwieg ihm ihre eigenen kleinen Problemchen, welche gerade wieder an die Oberfläche kamen. Zwar tat sie nach außen immer so, als wäre die Schwangerschaft kein Problem für sie und dass sie das ständige allein sein nicht stören würde, doch so ganz stimmte das natürlich nicht. Je kürzer die Zeit bis zur Geburt wurde, desto größer wurden auch ihre Sorgen ob alles gut gehen würde. Ob der kleine Christopher da in ihrem Bauch auch tatsächlich gesund war und heil auf die Welt kommen würde. Immerhin war es ihr erstes Kind und trotz aller Mittel konnte während einer Geburt ja doch manches schief gehen. Leise seufzte Amanda und schlug das kleine Buch zu, bevor sie sich langsam erhob und in die Küche ging, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Die Rücken- und Beinschmerzen wurden inzwischen immer häufiger und schlimmer, außerdem hatte sie seit kurzem nachts auch immer wieder Übelkeitsanfälle, was den ohnehin schlechten Schlaf nicht gerade verbesserte.

Während der Tee zog, setzte sich Amanda an den Küchentisch. Natürlich waren Alan und ihr Vater immer wieder eine Hilfe und gerade wenn Alan bald einziehen würde, würde es sicher noch mehr werden, aber sie konnten ihr am Ende Severus nicht ersetzen. Andererseits war sie aber auch ganz froh, dass der nicht mit ansehen musste, wie sie immer runder und behäbiger wurde und nachts immer weniger schlief und Schmerzen hatte. Doch vor allem durch Dumbledores Flucht, würde ihm dieser Anblick wohl weitestgehend erspart bleiben, denn viel würden sie sich trotz der Ferien dadurch nun nicht sehen können. Severus würde sich darum kümmern müssen, dass die Schule nicht ganz unter Umbridges Fuchtel fiel beziehungsweise sie die Schüler nicht allzu sehr terrorisierte und Amanda konnte nur wieder einmal hoffen, dass er es schaffen würde, zur Geburt zu kommen. Aber noch waren es etwa sechs Wochen bis zum Termin und vielleicht würden sich die Wogen bis dahin wieder glätten, auch wenn sie momentan eher das Gegenteil vermutete. Es hätte wirklich bessere Zeitpunkte gegeben, um ein Kind zu bekommen dachte Amanda wieder einmal und konnte trotzdem nur hoffen, dass am Ende alles gut gehen würde.

Severus hatte zu seinem Bedauern in der Tat kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt, Amanda über die Osterferien mehr als zweimal zu besuchen, was ihn sehr verärgert hatte. Je näher nun die Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes rückte, umso größer und zahlreicher wurden auch seine Sorgen um Amandas und des Kindes Wohlergehen. Der Gedanke, ihr bei der Geburt möglicherweise nicht beistehen zu können, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig und die Unsicherheit, ob alles glatt laufen würde, kam auch immer wieder in ihm hoch, wenn er daran dachte. Wann würde es soweit sein? Würde sein Sohn gesund sein? Natürlich hatte bisher nichts auf ein Leiden hingedeutet, aber noch war das Kind nicht auf der Welt…

Auch Amanda machte ihm Sorgen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch wirklich gut mit allem alleine klar kam und er wünschte sich jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte, er könnte bei ihr sein und sie auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Doch leider war das nicht möglich. Es war ihm in den letzten Wochen durch den ganzen Trubel nicht einmal mehr möglich gewesen, sich genauer über den Vorgang einer Geburt im Allgemeinen zu informieren und das bereitete ihm zusätzlich Kopfzerbrechen. Er hasste es, unvorbereitet in eine für ihn völlig neue Situation zu geraten, aber genau darauf würde es hinauslaufen. Schließlich konnte er schlecht einfach noch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sich bei ihr erkundigen, wie so ein Vorgang ablief und was man als Mann in solch einer Situation am Besten tun sollte. Es würde ihn wohl reichlich verdächtig machen, wenn er ihr solche Fragen stellen würde, einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es wenig später mit Sicherheit der ganze Lehrkörper wüsste. Leise seufzend griff Snape in seine Robe und holte sein und Amandas gemeinsames Buch hervor, um ihr ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Er vermisste sie und wünschte sich einmal mehr, bei ihr sein zu können, doch das war ihm leider nicht möglich. Also musste Schreiben wieder einmal genügen.


	50. Christopher Percival Snape

**Kapitel 50**

**~ Christopher Percival Snape ~**

Amanda saß in der Badewanne und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Nach einer Nacht voller Rückenschmerzen und Tritten ihres ungeborenen Kindes hoffte sie wenigstens hier etwas Ruhe zu finden. Dabei war Ruhe eigentlich etwas, dass sie seit einer Woche zu Genüge hatte. Matthew, ihr Vater und vor allem Severus hatten beschlossen, dass sie zwei Wochen vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin definitiv genug gearbeitet hatte und nun bis zur Geburt zu Hause bleiben sollte. Bei so vielen Gegenstimmen, war es schwer gewesen sich zu wehren und so war sie seit einer Woche zu Hause und versuchte sich möglichst sinnvoll zu beschäftigen. Der einzige Vorteil daran war, dass sie mal Zeit fand ihre Buchhaltung etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen, doch auch das war nach zwei Tagen erledigt gewesen und so wartete sie eigentlich seit Montag nur noch darauf, dass es endlich los ging und inzwischen war immerhin schon Freitag. Langsam verdichteten sich allerdings die Anzeichen, dass es bald soweit sein würde. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie immer wieder Vorwehen gehabt und Amanda hoffte, dass Christopher noch vor der nächsten Woche auf die Welt kommen würde, denn das erhöhte die Chance, dass Severus dabei sein konnte.

Da das Wasser kalt wurde, erhob sie sich langsam und schwerfällig aus der Wanne, sie kam sich inzwischen vor wie eine Tonne, welche besser rollte als lief. Gerade während sie sich abtrocknete durchfuhr sie eine neue Art von Schmerzen, welche deutlicher waren und sich nun auch im Rücken bemerkbar machten. Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und wartete bis es vorbei war. War das nun der Anfang? Aber wie ihre Hebamme es geraten hatte, würde sie erst einmal den weiteren Verlauf abwarten. Erst wenn die Abstände regelmäßig und die Schmerzen stärker wurden, war es ein Zeichen für die beginnende Geburt.

Gegen Mittag war dies allerdings wirklich der Fall. Zwar waren die Abstände noch groß, aber dennoch regelmäßig und mit deutlichen Schmerzen verbunden. Es war zumindest Zeit die wichtigen Personen vorzuwarnen. So kontaktierte sie zunächst ihre Hebamme über das Flohnetzwerk, die nach Amandas Bericht auch versprach am Nachmittag vorbei zu kommen und sie beruhigte, dass bis dahin noch nicht viel mehr passieren würde. Anschließend schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief an ihren Vater, welcher den Wunsch geäußert hatte, zumindest im Haus zu sein, damit Amanda im Zweifelsfall nicht ganz alleine war. Als letztes griff sie etwas zögernd nach dem kleinen Büchlein um Severus zu schreiben. Sollte sie ihm wirklich jetzt schon Bescheid sagen? Aber vermutlich war das gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er früh genug davon wusste, denn so würde er genügend Zeit haben, sich einen Grund für seine Abwesenheit zu überlegen. Also schrieb sie ein paar Zeilen an ihn und hoffte ihn damit nicht allzu sehr zu beunruhigen.

Severus wollte gerade wieder sein Büro zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde verlassen, als er spürte, wie es an seiner Brust plötzlich wärmer wurde. Hörbar ausatmend drehte er um, legte seine Unterlagen noch einmal auf dem Schreibtisch ab und holte sein magisches Buch aus seiner Robe. Alarmiert und deshalb etwas fahriger als sonst schlug er es auf. War es etwa soweit? Er las Amandas Worte und kaum hatte er alles überflogen, überkam es ihn schon abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Es war soweit?! Es war soweit!

Hastig griff Snape nach seiner Feder und kritzelte Amanda eine Antwort zurück. Seine Schrift konnte trotz seiner Bemühungen, ruhig zu bleiben, nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass ihn gerade eine ungeahnte Nervosität und innere Unruhe ergriffen hatte. Er hatte noch geschlagene zwei Unterrichtsstunden vor sich, bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, zu Amanda zu apparieren und diese Vorstellung machte ihn fast wahnsinnig! Was war, wenn er zu spät kommen würde? Sicherheitshalber bestand er noch einmal vehement in seinen Worten an Amanda darauf, dass sie ihm möglichst erneut schreiben sollte, wenn wirklich Eile geboten war. Nachdem er geendet hatte, zwang er sich dazu, das Buch wieder einzustecken, sich wieder zu beruhigen und sich erneut auf den Weg zum Unterricht zu machen.

Die nächste Stunde zog sich wie eine Ewigkeit für Snape und er verbrachte sie ausnahmsweise vornehmlich damit, hinter seinem Pult zu sitzen, seine Schüler anzustarren und sich nebenher zu überlegen, wie er McGonagall am überzeugendsten darlegen konnte, dass er die Schule nach der nächsten Schulstunde für einige Stunden verlassen musste.

Amanda seufzte leise, als sie Severus Antwort mit seiner unruhigen Schrift las, vielleicht hätte sie doch noch warten sollen, um ihn nicht so verrückt zu machen, während er noch Unterricht hatte. Dennoch vermied sich es ihm erneut zu schreiben, denn das würde ihn nur noch mehr aufregen.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte sie sich selbst zu beunruhigen und zu entspannen, denn sie wusste, dass zu viel Aufregung nur hinderlich war. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon ihr Vater und wuselte einen Moment aufgeregt um sie herum, bis auch er sich wieder besann und versuchte, die folgenden Stunden für sie so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Gegen halb fünf kam endlich auch ihre Hebamme und Amanda fühlte sich nach einer kurzen Untersuchung schon sehr viel ruhiger, auch wenn die Wehen langsam häufiger wurden und Severus noch auf sich warten ließ.

Der quälte sich gerade noch durch die letzten Minuten seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde. Am liebsten hätte er das ganze einfach abgesagt und wäre schon vorher zu Amanda gegangen, aber er wusste, dass das zu viel Aufsehen erregt hätte. So beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Schüler brauen zu lassen, während er selbst pausen- und ruhelos im Klassenzimmer herumlief. Severus gab vor, seine Schüler bei ihrer Arbeit zu beobachten, aber eigentlich war er mit seinen Gedanken nur noch bei Amanda und seinem hoffentlich noch ungeborenen Kind. So versäumte er es auch, etwaige Punkte wegen Flüstern oder anderen Dingen abzuziehen, was seine Schüler insgeheim wunderte. Doch es war ihm gerade einfach schlichtweg egal und er wünschte sich nur, dass endlich das Ende der Stunde eingeläutet wurde.

Kaum war die Zeit gekommen, trieb er seine Schützlinge so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum und verschwand dann in seinem Büro. Achtlos warf er seine Unterrichtsunterlagen auf den Schreibtisch, dann eilte er nach nebenan, um sich noch kurz umzuziehen. Bei McGonagall war er glücklicherweise schon vor seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde gewesen und hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er die Schule für einige Zeit verlassen würde. Natürlich wollte seine Kollegin wissen wohin er wollte, da es unter den momentanen Gegebenheiten nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt war, einfach für eine Weile zu verschwinden, doch Snape hielt sich der Gryffindor gegenüber weiter bedenkt und teilte ihr lediglich mit, dass Dumbledore darüber informiert sei und er im Notfall wisse, wo man ihn finden könne.

Keine zehn Minuten nachdem die Schulstunde geendet hatte, machte sich Severus auch schon eilig auf den Weg zur Apparationsgrenze und knapp zwanzig Minuten später klingelte er innerlich angespannt an Amandas Haustür. Was würde ihn dahinter wohl erwarten?

Amanda war gerade in die Badewanne gestiegen, damit die Schmerzen etwas erträglicher wurden und sie sich etwas mehr entspannen konnte. Als es klingelte wollte sie gerade wieder aufstehen, hätte ihre Hebamme sie nicht aufgehalten. „Es wird schon jemand aufmachen", beruhigte sie Amanda, welche daraufhin nur nickte und sich wieder in das Wasser sinken ließ. Währenddessen ging Carl zur Tür und öffnete. Er war sogleich erleichtert, vor allem um Amandas Willen, dass Severus nun da war. Er begrüßte ihn freundlich, ließ ihn ins Haus und als er sein abgehetztes Gesicht sah, lächelte er und versuchte Severus zu beruhigen: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Amanda ist gerade baden gegangen."

„Hallo Carl", begrüßte Snape seinen Schwiegervater in Spe und trat ins Haus. Seine Worte beruhigten ihn ein wenig, allerdings nicht allzu sehr. Es war die allgemeine Situation, die ihn innerlich unruhig machte und er hoffte, dass es wenigstens etwas besser werden würde, wenn er Amanda mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. „Dann werde ich gleich mal zu ihr gehen", fügte er daher noch an, während er seinen Umhang an die Garderobe hängte. Carl schloss die Haustür und sah Severus dabei zu, wie er seine Kleidung aufhängte. „Tu das, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wird das schon gut machen", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das bezweifle ich auch nicht", entgegnete Snape. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss dir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht sonderlich viel an der Tatsache ändert, dass ich mir meine Gedanken mache." Damit spielte er auf den Fakt an, dass Carl schließlich auch Vater zweier Kinder war. Während er sprach, ging er schon auf die Treppe zu. Carl antwortete nicht mehr auf Snapes Worte, denn er wusste nur allzu gut, dass er Recht hatte. Deshalb ging dieser nun auch die Stufen hinauf und klopfte wenig später an die Badezimmertür. „Amanda, ich bin es", kündigte er sich ergänzend noch an, damit sie wusste, wer klopfte.

Amanda drehte sich zur Tür und bat Severus herein, woraufhin sich ihre Hebamme kurz nach unten entschuldigte. Snape öffnete langsam die Tür und ließ zunächst die Hebamme hinaus, bevor er selbst das Bad betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann ging er zu Amanda an die Wanne und lächelte sie ein wenig an. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, bevor er neben der Wanne in die Hocke ging, um auf Augenhöhe mit der Mutter seines Sohnes zu sein. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte. Aber der Unterricht... Minerva hat auch so schon genug Fragen gestellt." Mit der nassen Hand fuhr Amanda Severus übe die Wange. „Es ist schon gut, ich bin froh, dass du jetzt da bist. Es geht ja erst langsam wirklich los." Sie lächelte ihn an „Das will ich doch hoffen, dass der Zwerg auf seinen Vater wartet", schmunzelte er ein wenig und versuchte mit diesem Scherz seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Dann wischte er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und gespielt vorwurfsvollem Blick die Feuchtigkeit wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, natürlich tut er das. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles ist gut und er ist fit und gesund." So gut es ging beugte sich Amanda nach vorn und gab Severus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Der lächelte etwas und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ich hoffe, dir geht es auch gut und nicht nur dem Kleinen." „Mit mir ist schon alles in Ordnung. Es war bisher ja auch halb so schlimm und nun wo du da bist, kann es ja nicht mehr so viel schlimmer werden." „Das hoffe ich." Noch einmal küsste er Amanda, dann fragte er sie: „Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun gerade? Dir etwas bringen – etwas zu trinken oder zu essen?"

„Nein, du kannst aber etwas hier bleiben, das wäre schön", sagte sie lächelnd und ergriff seine Hand. Amanda blieb eine ganze Weile in der Badewanne, während Severus ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Dabei hatte sie gerade bei den ersten Wehen, die Severus miterlebte, den Eindruck, dass es ihn etwas erschrak, sie so leiden zu sehen. Da würde er wohl noch etwas abhärten müssen, dachte sie sich.

Als sie nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde wieder langsam aus der Badewanne kletterte, war die Hebamme bei der folgenden Untersuchung recht zufrieden mit dem entspannenden Effekt, den Amanda auch gleich mit einer stärkeren Wehe zu spüren bekam. Dennoch hatte sie inzwischen wirklich Hunger bekommen und ging nach unten, um etwas zu essen. Inzwischen war auch Alan von der Arbeit zurück gekommen und fragte besorgt, ob er nicht lieber woanders hingehen sollte, was Amanda jedoch verneinte, denn dazu gab es nun wirklich keinen Anlass. Nachdem ihr Vater etwas zu essen gemacht hatte, aßen sie alle gemeinsam, wenn auch Severus zunächst etwas überredet werden musste. Aber Amanda war sicher, dass alles noch etwas dauern würde und da wäre etwas zusätzliche Energie auch für ihn nicht verkehrt.

Snape war während des Essens ein wenig in sich gekehrt und der Hunger wollte sich bei ihm trotz Carls Kochkünsten nicht so recht einstellen. So aß er seinen Teller eher langsam leer und grübelte währenddessen immer wieder darüber nach, wann es denn nun so weit wäre und sein Sohn zur Welt kommen würde. Er hatte gesehen welche Schmerzen Amanda hatte und er wollte sie ungern noch allzu lange leiden sehen, denn er kam sich selbst in diesen Momenten immer recht hilflos vor und das konnte er überhaupt nicht ertragen. Hoffentlich ging alles gut, dachte er sich einmal mehr, als er eine weitere Gabel seines Essens in den Mund schob.

Nach dem Essen lief Amanda eine ganze Weile im Wohnzimmer hin und her, immer wieder unterbrochen von einer Wehe. Dieses Verhalten machte Alan zunehmend nervös und auch Carl konnte es nicht gerade gut heißen, auch wenn die Hebamme beteuerte, dass Amanda das tun sollte, was ihr am angenehmsten erschien und dass Laufen nicht das Schlechteste war. Trotz der ganzen Aufregung wurde Amanda aufgrund der fortschreitenden Zeit doch langsam müde und hätte gerne etwas geschlafen, wusste aber dass das vollkommen unmöglich war. Daher versuchte sie wenigstens Alan dazu zu überreden, ins Bett zu gehen, da er offensichtlich auch müde war, doch der konnte auf keinen Fall ans Schlafen denken.

„Ich würde mich gerne etwas hinlegen", sagte Amanda schließlich und sah dann Severus an. „Würdest du mitkommen? Dann könntest du mich etwas festhalten, dann ist es vielleicht ein wenig bequemer." „Ich würde dich gerne vorher noch einmal untersuchen, Amanda", mischte sich die Hebamme aber ein. „Nur um zu sehen wie weit es schon ist und wie es dem Baby geht." Daraufhin nickte Amanda. „Ja gut, aber nach oben gehen müssen wir ja trotzdem", meinte sie und lächelte sanft. Doch dieses Lächeln wurde verzogen, da sich eine neue Wehe ankündigte. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie sich an dem Sessel fest, der vor ihr stand und wartete bis sie wieder vorbei war. „Große Fortschritte scheinen wir ja gerade nicht zu machen", sagte die Hebamme nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr ruhig und freundlich. „Na ja", keuchte Amanda. „So lange es vor dem Morgen vorbei ist, geht es noch denke ich."

Severus nickte auf Amandas Frage hin nur schweigend und wartete dann ab, bis ihre kurze Unterhaltung mit der Hebamme und ihre Wehe abgeklungen war, bevor er noch anfügte: „Ich komme dann nach." Schließlich hatte er kein großes Bedürfnis danach, der angekündigten Untersuchung beizuwohnen - die allgemeine Situation war ihm schon unangenehm genug.

Amanda ging nun gefolgt von ihrer Hebamme nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Nach der kurzen Untersuchung, kam die Hebamme wieder nach unten, um Amanda einen Moment der Ruhe zu ermöglichen. Diese drehte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Seite und versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden.

„Sie können nun nach oben gehen", sagte die Hebamme freundlich zu Severus und ließ sich dann auf das Sofa sinken. Snape nickte kurz, als die Frau das Wort an ihn richtete und verschwand danach auch gleich aus dem Raum und ging in den oberen Stock. An der Schlafzimmertür angekommen öffnete er leise die Tür, um Amanda nicht aufzuschrecken und betrat den Raum. „Hey", sagte Amanda leise. „Schön, dass du da bist. Komm doch her." „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg", entgegnete Severus ruhig und lächelte ein wenig, während er zu ihr ging und schließlich nach ihrer Hand griff. Amanda drückte seine Hand und sah ihn an. „Willst du dich nicht zu mir legen?" Severus sah sie an. „Wenn du willst, gerne", flüsterte er dann und küsste sie kurz. „Ja, sehr gerne. Das wäre schön." „Gut." Snape lächelte, dann ging er um das Bett herum und legte sich hinter Amanda. Vorsichtig rückte er an sie heran und legte schließlich seinen Arm um sie und ihren dicken Bauch. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Wölbung, küsste Amanda auf den Nacken und seufzte leise. Bald hatte das monatelange Warten ein Ende und er würde seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal sehen. Irgendwie war das ein komischer Gedanke.

Amanda nahm seine Hand und seufzte leise. „Gut, dass du da bist. Könntest du vielleicht etwas meinen Rücken massieren", fragte sie ruhig. „Sicher. Wenn ich dir damit helfen kann", raunte Severus leise, worauf hin er sich wieder von Amanda löste und kurze Zeit später begann ihren Rücken zu massieren. „Sag mir einfach, wo du es am Liebsten hast." „So in der unteren Hälfte. Vielen Dank." Amanda seufzte und spürte wie sich eine erneute Wehe aufbaute. „Warte einen Moment", stöhnte sie leise vor Schmerz und vergrub ihre Hand im Kissen. „Es ist gleich wieder vorbei." Severus hielt wie gewünscht inne und wartete, innerlich seufzend, bis die erneute Wehe vorüber war, dann massierte er wie gewünscht weiter. Es zählte eindeutig nicht zu den einfachen Aufgaben in seinem bisherigen Leben, Amanda beim Leiden zuzusehen, dachte er.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis die Geburt wirklich los ging und so waren alle schon recht müde, als es gegen halb drei nachts in die ernstere Phase überging. Vor allem Alan und Carl waren müde, wenn auch gleichzeitig zu aufgeregt um schlafen zu können. Amanda hingegen war mehr als froh, dass ein Ende langsam in Sicht war, denn nicht nur sie verließen langsam die Kräfte, sondern sie hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Severus erschöpft war. „Wir schaffen das schon", meinte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihm, als sie sich von einer Wehe wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte. Inzwischen waren die Wehen und Schmerzen so heftig, dass sie wieder im Bett lag beziehungsweise saß und die Hebamme sich nicht mehr weit weg bewegte. „Ich denke es wird bald geschafft sein", sagte sie aufmunternd. „Es sieht schon gut aus und du machst das toll, Amanda."

Severus saß auf Geheiß der Hebamme hinter Amanda, um sie zu stützen und ihr bei ihren Bemühungen zu helfen, das Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Seine Position war ihm ganz recht, denn er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ganz genau zu verfolgen, wie sein Sohn herausgepresst wurde. Außerdem hatte er so das Gefühl, etwas für Amanda tun zu können und er musste nicht tatenlos herumstehen oder sitzen.

Er war müde und verschwitzt und hoffte wirklich, dass die Hebamme mit ihren Worten, dass es bald vorbei sein würde, Recht hatte, denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl diese nervenaufreibende und auch körperlich anstrengende Prozedur noch länger durchzustehen. Es war ja viel gewohnt, aber auch sein Körper und sein Geist kannten Grenzen.

Keuchend erholte sich Amanda gerade von einer Wehe und trank dann einen Schluck Wasser. „Du kannst auch rausgehen. Du musst dir das nicht antun, Severus, wenn du nicht möchtest", sagte sie leise, während sie trotz dieser Worte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Inzwischen waren die Wehen und damit auch die Schmerzen schon sehr intensiv, so dass sie wirklich hoffte, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Erneut untersuchte die Hebamme sie kurz und schien recht zufrieden mit dem was sie sah. „Der Muttermund ist nun fast weit genug geöffnet, noch zwei, drei Wehen und dann kann es richtig losgehen. Also sammle noch mal die restliche Kraft zusammen." Amanda nickte auf diese Worte nur und hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte, wenn auch ein wenig Angst dabei war, vor dem was ihr noch bevorstand. Doch dann hatte sie keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon war die nächste Wehe da und sie musste sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren.

Severus wartete ab, bis diese erneute Wehe abgeklungen war, bevor er Amanda seine Antwort ins Ohr flüsterte und ihr kurz sanft eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinters Ohr strich. „Was redest du da? Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir und werde nicht rausgehen. Für was bin ich sonst hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Amanda leise und drehte sich zu ihm. „Nicht, dass du denkst du wärst dazu verpflichtet." Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen um sich zu erholen, denn sie befürchtete, dass sie für dieses letzte anstrengende Stück noch alle restliche Kraft brauchen würde. Doch immerhin überwog die Vorfreude auf Christopher und auf das Ende der Schmerzen, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht so zugegeben hätte.

Das Ende wurde noch ein gutes Stück härter, als Amanda erwartet hatte. Der Druck und die Schmerzen wurden immer größer und dann ganz plötzlich während sie presste, gab es einen Moment in dem sie dachte, dass viel mehr Schmerz gar nicht möglich wäre und sie nur noch einen weißen Schleier sah. Doch so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, ließ er auch schon wieder nach und die Worte der Hebamme drangen wieder zu ihr vor, welche sagten, dass das Köpfchen nun da wäre und das Schlimmste überstanden sei. Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell: Die Hebamme hielt den kleinen Christopher in den Händen, dieser begann zu weinen, doch bevor er richtig damit beginnen konnte, legte die Hebamme ihn auf Amandas Bauch, wo er sich sofort wieder beruhigte. Vor Anstrengung leicht zitternd und absolut fasziniert berührte Amanda ihren kleinen Sohn, wie er da so winzig und nass auf ihrem Bauch lag. Sanft streichelte sie über seinen Kopf und erst als sie Severus ansah, bemerkte sie, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, dass war einfach viel zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein. Dass dieser kleine Mensch gerade noch in ihrem Bauch gewesen war.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, die letzten Minuten selbst nicht mehr zu überleben, so nervenaufreibend und anstrengend kamen sie ihm vor. Es quälte ihn, Amanda so angestrengt zu sehen und ihr in ihrem Schmerz und ihren Bemühungen so gut wie gar nicht helfen zu können – jedenfalls hatte er diesen Eindruck. Die Zeit zog sich unendlich lang und es passierte so gut wie nichts, außer das alle immer müder, gestresster und ausgelaugter wurden…

Noch immer saß er hinter ihr und unterstützte sie so gut er konnte bei der Geburt, als es endlich soweit war. Severus hörte die Hebamme, wie sie sagte, dass es nun fast vorbei war und eine Welle der Erleichterung begann durch seinen Körper zu fließen. Er hörte den Kleinen schreien und die stundenlange Anspannung fiel für einen Moment von ihm ab. Für einen Moment schloss Snape die Augen und atmete tief durch, dann öffnete er sie wieder, strich Amanda zärtlich über die Haare und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange. Er war erleichtert und erst jetzt spürte er, wie auch seine Hände leicht zitterten.

Als die Hebamme seinen Sohn auf Amandas Brust legte, zog dieser auch sofort Severus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das war er also, dachte er sich, aber zu anderen klaren Gedanken war er auch schon nicht mehr fähig. Alles in seinem Kopf fing plötzlich an zu kreisen, da ihm so viele Dinge gleichzeitig hindurch schossen, während seine Gefühle Achterbahn fuhren und zwischen Zuneigung, Glücksgefühl und unendlicher Erschöpfung hin und her schwankten.

Amandas Anblick riss Severus jedoch wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als diese ihn vor Glück und wahrscheinlich auch vor Erschöpfung weinend ansah. Kaum hatte er ihren Blick erwidert, lächelte er ein wenig und strich ihr noch einmal über die verschwitzten Haare, dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Wir haben es geschafft." Amanda nickte. „Ja und ist er nicht großartig?" Sie drehte den Kopf zu Severus und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie wieder ihren gemeinsamen Sohn ansah. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass so ein Wunder noch eben in mir gewachsen ist."

„Ja, ist er", antwortete Severus und lächelte dabei kurz Amanda an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf ihr gemeinsames Baby richtete. Irgendwie konnte er es noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass sein Sohn nun wirklich auf der Welt war und vor seinen Augen lag.

Geduldig ließ die Hebamme den jungen Eltern ihr Glück und wartete, bis sie ihren Sohn ausreichend begrüßt hatten. Vorsichtig nahm sie dann den Kleinen wieder von Amandas Bauch und kümmerte sich darum, dass die Nabelschnur durchtrennt werden konnte. Amanda sah trotz ihrer Erschöpfung fasziniert zu. „Christopher also", sagte sie leise und bedächtig, wie um es sich noch einmal deutlich zu machen. Doch diesem kleinen Erdenbürger gefiel es gar nicht, was die Hebamme da mit ihm machte und so begann er erst zu quengeln und anschließend zu weinen.

„Vielleicht möchten sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?" Fragend sah die Hebamme Severus an. „Und wenn sie wollen können sie ihn mit ihrem Schwiegervater anschließend zusammen baden, während ich mich um Amanda kümmere? Danach werde ich ihn dann noch mal untersuchen, aber er macht doch einen sehr kräftigen Eindruck."

„Ist gut", bestätigte Severus, als er angesprochen wurde, dann kletterte er vorsichtig hinter Amanda hervor und stopfte ihr noch ein paar Kissen hinter den Rücken, bevor er zur Hebamme ging. „Was muss ich tun?", fragte er schließlich ruhig und wartete ab, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Die Hebamme reichte Severus eine Schere und erklärte ihm kurz was er tun musste. Severus nahm das Werkzeug entgegen, während er aufmerksam zuhörte. Dabei beschlich ihn allerdings ein unangenehmes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, gleich durch das Gewebe schneiden zu müssen, welches Christopher noch mit Amanda verband. Dennoch tat er wie geheißen und schnitt an der Stelle durch, die ihm von der Hebamme gezeigt wurde.

Als die Nabelschnur durchtrennt war, wickelte die ältere Frau Christopher in ein Tuch und trug ihn hinüber ins Bad. „Vielleicht sagen sie eben ihrem Schwiegervater Bescheid, während ich das Wasser einlasse", sagte die Hebamme. Amanda hingegen, schloss erschöpft die Augen, als die drei im Nebenraum und sie für einen kurzen Moment alleine war.

Severus ging indes nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Carl und auch Alan noch vermutete und bat nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit beiden Amandas Vater nach oben. Als er mit diesem schließlich wieder das Bad betrat, gab die Hebamme das Baby in ihre Obhut und ging zurück zu Amanda, um sich um das zu kümmern, was bei ihr kurz nach der Geburt noch anstand.

Carl sah nervös auf, als Severus den Raum betrat. Doch so wie sein Schwiegersohn in spe aussah, war alles in Ordnung und so folgte er diesem ohne große Worte nach oben.

Alan indes kam sich etwas zurückgelassen vor, obwohl ihm auch klar war, dass dies zunächst eine Familienangelegenheit war. Daher bemühte er sich für den Moment froh darüber zu sein, dass es sowohl Mutter als auch Kind gut ging.

Als Carl schließlich das Bad betreten hatte und zum ersten Mal seinen kleinen Enkelsohn sah, war er beinahe wieder so fasziniert wie bei der Geburt seiner eigenen Kinder. Das solche kleinen Wesen so vollständig und schön sein konnten. Carl bemerkte, dass Severus scheinbar noch unsicher war und nicht ganz wusste, wie er mit dem kleinen Menschen vor sich umgehen sollte. „Sie sehen so zerbrechlich aus, wenn sie noch so klein sind", sagte Carl daher wie beiläufig. „Aber eigentlich sind sie es doch nicht. Solange man auf den Kopf aufpasst, kann da eigentlich nichts schief gehen." Lächelnd wickelte er den noch verschmierten Christopher aus seinem Handtuch, was diesem gar nicht gut gefiel. „Ja… Das ist ziemlich kalt jetzt, wie? Alles so hell noch und groß, aber schau doch mal, dein Papa ist da. Es ist also alles gut." Dann sah Carl Severus an. „Soll ich dir zeigen, wie du ihn richtig halten kannst? Dann kannst du ihn selber baden. Ich weiß ja wie man das macht", sagte er freundlich und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Snape sah sein Gegenüber an, dann zog er ein wenig die Mundwinkel nach oben und zeigte erneut körperliche Regungen, nachdem er zunächst nur daneben gestanden hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich in der passiven Rolle gerade ganz gut gefallen, aber andererseits wusste er natürlich, dass es vielmehr seine Aufgabe war, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, als die Carls. Also stimmte er zu sich zeigen zu lassen, wie er das kleine quengelnde Menschlein baden konnte. Nötig hatte er es ja, dachte sich Severus beim Anblick seines Sohnes. Gleichzeitig schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass er selbst wohl auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und dringend eine Dusche benötigte.

Carl bemerkt durchaus, dass Severus nicht vor Begeisterung sprühte, doch schob er das einfach auf die Anstrengung der vergangen Stunden und den mangelnden Schlaf. Geduldig und mit ruhiger Stimme zeigte und erklärte er ihm wie er seinen Sohn halten konnte und so badeten sie ihn schließlich gemeinsam, was Christopher selbst nur mittelmäßig toll fand. Doch als sie ihn in ein warmes Handtuch wickelten, machte er wieder ein recht zufriedenes Gesicht. Als der Kleine trocken war, führte Carl noch vor, wie man ein Baby wickelte und während er Christopher etwas anzog, erklärte er gleichzeitig, dass Severus nur keine Berührungsängste haben sollte. „Du machst da sicher nichts kaputt und wenn er anfängt zu quengeln dann nur weil er es nicht so toll findet, wenn so an ihm rumgewerkelt wird, aber wer würde das schon toll finden." Lächelnd streichelte er Christopher über den Kopf. „Du kannst ihn jetzt noch in die kleine Decke einwickeln, dann friert er sicher nicht und dann bringen wir ihn zu seiner Mama. Die vermisst ihn bestimmt schon und er hat sicherlich Hunger inzwischen." „In Ordnung", antwortete Severus lediglich, dann griff er nach der Decke und hüllte das kleine Häufchen Mensch noch darin ein. Nachdem er Christopher schließlich vorsichtig auf den Arm genommen hatte, bat er Carl darum, an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu klopfen, denn er wollte nicht einfach so in das hineinplatzen, was Amanda mit der Hebamme möglicherweise noch zu tun hatte.

Kurz darauf ertönte jedoch ein Herein und Snape trat mit dem Baby auf dem Arm ein. Amanda lag noch immer erschöpft im Bett, allerdings war alles um sie herum schon etwas gesäubert worden und sah nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Severus lächelte sie leicht an, als sie zu ihnen sah, dann trat er zu ihr ans Bett und übergab ihr umsichtig Christopher. „Hier… Wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Anders als wir zwei", sagte er dabei mit gesengter Stimme und schmunzelte ein wenig.

Amanda lächelte die beiden Männer an, als sie hereinkamen. Inzwischen hatte sie alles überstanden und die Hebamme hatte sichergestellt, dass während der Geburt nichts verletzt worden war. Nachdem Severus ihr Christopher gegeben hatte, drückte sie diesen sanft an sich und lächelte ihn an. „Na, da weißt du gleich wer hier nun der Wichtigste ist, was?", sagte sie zu ihrem kleinen Sohn, der sie daraufhin sehr erstaunt ansah. Amanda hingegen entdeckte die kleine schwarze Locke auf Christophers Kopf und musste lachen. „Guckt mal, er wird ein Rocker, wenn er nun schon so eine Frisur hat."

Carl musste daraufhin lachen. „Na das will ich nicht hoffen", sagte er und sah Amanda nicht ohne Stolz an. „Ich hoffe, nicht nur dem Kleinen geht es gut." Seine Tochter nickte. „Keine Sorgen, mir geht es auch gut. Vor allem weil es Christopher gut geht."

Severus grinste ein wenig amüsiert, als Amanda eine Bemerkung zu Christophers Haaren machte. „Meinst du? Na, wir werden sehen… Er hat ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, sich das zu überlegen." Dann griff er nach einem Stuhl, der im Zimmer stand, stellte ihn an die Wand und ließ sich darauf nieder. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich zurück und den Kopf an die nahe Wand, während er mit halbgeschlossenen Augen Amanda beim Stillen zusah. Er fühlte, wie langsam die Müdigkeit in ihm hoch kroch und er war froh, sich auf den Stuhl und nicht auf das Bett gesetzt zu haben, wo die Verlockungen, sich einfach hinzulegen, noch viel größer gewesen wären. Noch hatte er keinen Feierabend…

Während sich Amanda von der Hebamme noch genauer zeigen ließ, wie sie Christopher am besten stillen könnte, entschuldigte sich Carl zunächst zufrieden und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er nun auch Alan beruhigen konnte. Amanda war sehr beruhigt, dass Christopher nun langsam trank und so blieb ihr einen Moment Zeit zu Severus zu sehen. „Du kannst ruhig schlafen gehen, du siehst ganz müde aus." Sanft lächelte sie ihn an.

Severus atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen wieder etwas mehr, um Amanda richtig ansehen zu können „Du weißt doch, dass ich noch nicht schlafen gehen kann", antwortete er schließlich ruhig und warf dabei einen kurzen, wie zufälligen Blick in Richtung der Hebamme, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich will noch duschen. Außerdem ist es für mich hier noch etwas zu voll im Raum, sollte es dein Wunsch sein, dass ich hier schlafe." „Dann dusche doch jetzt eben. Das dauert hier sicher noch eine Weile und Christopher muss ja auch noch untersucht werden. Es sei denn, du wärst gerne dabei." Amanda sagte das keinesfalls, weil sie Severus nicht im Zimmer haben wollte, sondern vielmehr, weil sie ihm ansah wie geschafft er war und wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Severus seufzte leise, bevor er aufstand und antwortete. „Also schön… Dann gehe ich jetzt schnell duschen. Ich kann ja im Moment ohnehin nichts mehr tun."

Amanda nickte und sah ihm dann schweigend nach. Severus machte wirklich einen ziemlich erschöpften Eindruck und sie hoffte, dass es wirklich nur die Übermüdung war. Doch dann wurden ihren Gedanken schon wieder von Christopher und schließlich auch von der Hebamme abgelenkt. Diese wollte ihn, nachdem er zu Ende getrunken hatte, noch untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Glücklicherweise stellte sich dabei dann heraus, dass dies auch der Fall war und während sich ihr Sohn in Amandas Arm wieder von der Aufregung erholte, machte sich die Hebamme daran, die Geburtsurkunde und noch einige weitere Unterlagen auszufüllen. Severus nutzte die Zeit indes zum Duschen, doch er hielt sich nicht sonderlich lange unter der Brause auf, da er momentan viel lieber die wenige Zeit die ihm blieb mit Amanda und ihrem gerade geborenen gemeinsamen Kind verbringen wollte. Nachdem er sich einige Minuten lang erfrischt hatte, stieg er daher wieder aus der Kabine, trocknete sich ab und zog sich eine frische Robe an. Er fühlte sich nun schon wieder viel wohler und vor allem aufgeweckter und mit diesem Gefühl betrat er schließlich auch wieder das Schlafzimmer.

Doch sein Empfinden hielt nicht lange an, denn kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, sprach die Hebamme ein Thema an, dass sowohl er als auch Amanda bisher gerne und meistens auch erfolgreich verdrängt hatten. Es ging um die Geburtsurkunde und die Frage, welchen Namen sie als den des Vaters eintragen durfte. Severus sah kurz zu Amanda und man sah ihm für einen Moment an, dass er sich gerade alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, doch dann setzte er wieder seinen allzu bekannten nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und kam Amanda mit ruhiger Stimme mit der Antwort zuvor. „Tragen sie ein, dass der Vater unbekannt ist." Es fühlte sich komisch an, es nun wirklich ausgesprochen zu haben und Severus hatte das Gefühl, gerade neben sich gestanden zu haben, als er seine eigenen Worte gehört hatte. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor, dass er nun tatsächlich seinen eigenen Sohn verleugnet hatte und er fühlte sich schlecht, je länger er darüber nachdachte, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein notwendiges Übel war. Wie um seinen Worten für sich selbst noch ein wenig Nachdruck zu verleihen, presste er für einen kurzen Moment seine Lippen aufeinander und versuchte dann wieder die unschönen Gedanken über die ethische Richtigkeit seines Verhaltens zu verdrängen.

Auch Amanda hörte nicht gerne wie Severus die Tatsache, dass er Christophers Vater war, so deutlich bestreiten musste. Nicht nur der folgende, verwunderte Blick der Hebamme, welche sich erst wieder ans Schreiben machte, nachdem Amanda zur Bestätigung genickt hatte, sondern auch Severus Tonfall und Blick, sorgten dafür, dass sie die Situation noch als viel unangenehmer empfand. Leise seufzte sie und sah Christopher an, welcher gerade dabei war, langsam in ihrem Arm einzuschlafen.

Severus vermied es währenddessen geflissentlich seinen Sohn und Amanda anzusehen, denn er befürchtete, dass damit nur seine Gewissensbisse erneut in ihm hochkommen würden. Deshalb wartete er im Stehen, leicht an die Wand gelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen ab, bis die Hebamme schließlich ihre Arbeit soweit abgeschlossen hatte, dass sie sich ans Gehen machten wollte. Er konnte durchaus von sich behaupten, dass er froh war, als sie endlich dabei war, sich von Amanda zu verabschieden, denn er fühlte sich mit der Zeit immer unwohler in seiner Haut, je länger sie noch hier verweilte. Er wollte nun endlich mit seiner kleinen Familie alleine sein.

Nachdem sich die ältere Frau verabschiedet hatte, bot ihr Snape nicht ohne Hintergedanken an, sie noch zur Tür zu bringen. Unten angekommen öffnete er der Hebamme die Tür und ließ sie ins Freie treten. Doch noch bevor die Frau apparieren konnte, sprach er sie noch einmal an, so als hätte es den Anschein, als ob er noch eine letzte Frage an sie hatte. Mit einem _Ja_ drehte sich die Geburtshelferin noch einmal zu ihm um, doch bevor sie sich ihm erneut richtig zugewandt hatte, hatte Severus auch schon seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und belegte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Gedächtniszauber. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er ihr Gedächtnis derart verändert hatte, dass all ihre Erinnerungen, die mit ihm in Zusammenhang standen, gelöscht und derart modifiziert worden waren, dass sie wieder ein stimmiges Gesamtbild ergaben. Als er schließlich fertig war, brach Severus den Zauber ab, schloss nahezu zeitgleich die Tür und ließ die Hebamme ohne Abschied im Freien stehen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen das Innere der Haustür und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Wieso hatte er bloß keine andere Wahl? Wieso musste er das alles tun?

Amanda sah Severus und der Hebamme noch kurz nach, nachdem diese sich verabschiedet hatte. Auch ihr gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, der armen Frau das Gedächtnis zum Teil nehmen zu müssen, aber es blieb ihnen einfach nichts anderes übrig. Zwar hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass Severus seine Aufgabe gut und gründlich machen würde, aber sie wünschte sich dennoch, es wäre ihm erspart geblieben.

Carl und Alan hingegen hörten im Wohnzimmer wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und kamen in den Flur, wo sie Severus an der Tür stehend fanden. Vor allem Alan, aber auch Carl wollten Amanda und den kleinen Christopher noch sehen, bevor sie endlich ins Bett gehen konnten. „Meinst du wir können noch einmal hinauf gehen? Alan ist schon recht neugierig inzwischen", meinte Carl und lächelte dabei freundlich. Zwar sah er zumindest für einen Moment Severus angespanntes Gesicht, doch er schob es auf die lange und anstrengende Nacht und nicht auf das Gehen der Hebamme.

Severus sah die beiden an, als Carl ihn ansprach, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Ich denke schon", entgegnete er nur knapp. „Solang es nicht sehr lange dauert…"

Carl und auch Alan bemerkten, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab einsteckte und beide waren verwundert darüber, empfanden es aber nicht als den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. „Nein ich denke nicht", versicherte Alan Snape. Er wollte nur sehen, dass es Amanda und Christopher gut ging, den Kleinen einen Moment bewundern und dann konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er gern ins Bett wollte. Carl war ebenfalls nur daran interessiert, noch einmal zu sehen, dass es beiden gut ging und ob sich Amanda schon etwas erholt hatte.

„Gehst du mit?", wollte Carl daher von Severus wissen, denn dann könnten sie schließlich gemeinsam nach oben gehen. „Nein, geht schon mal voraus. Ich komme gleich nach", antwortete dieser jedoch und machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg Richtung Küche.

Carl nickte und gefolgt von Alan, machte er sich auf nach oben zu seiner Tochter. Diese lag mit Christopher im Arm und geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Durch die Nacht ohne Schlaf und mit all den Anstrengungen spürte sie nun, da Ruhe eingekehrt war, auch ihre eigene Müdigkeit. Als es an der Tür klopfte, sagte sie leise Herein und ahnte schon, dass es sich um ihren Vater und wohl auch um Alan handeln würde. So war es dann schließlich auch und Amanda musste über Alans große Augen ob des kleinen Wesens in ihrem Arm lachen. „Guck nicht so als wäre er ein Außerirdischer, Alan." Dieser lächelte verlegen und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Ich hab nur einfach nicht gedacht, dass sie _so _klein sind." „Ich finde es auch sehr faszinierend", stimmte Carl zu, denn tatsächlich erstaunte es ihn trotz seiner eigenen beiden Kinder immer wieder. „Er ist genauso groß wie er sein sollte und größer kann er jetzt werden wo er Platz hat", meinte Amanda dazu nur schmunzelnd.

„Das ist aber vielleicht auch besser, dann können wir immerhin alle zusehen", sagte Alan lächelnd. Während sich Carl anschließend noch einmal nach Amandas und Christophers Befinden erkundigte, konnte Alan nicht verhindern, dass er etwas nachdenklich wurde. Er würde wohl niemals der Grund für so ein kleines Wunder sein, dachte er und ein wenig Wehmut machte sich in ihm breit. Bisher hatte er mit Leon auch nie darüber gesprochen wie er zu Kindern stand und ob er sich vielleicht welche wünschen würde, wenn es möglich wäre.

Doch Alans weitere Gedanken wurden von Snape unterbrochen, welcher gerade das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte. Der sah sich kurz in der Runde um, als er eingetreten war, bevor sein Blick auf Amanda und seinem neugeborenen Sohn hängen blieb. „So, ich denke, es ist Zeit fürs Bett", sagte er schließlich, in der Absicht, die Versammlung wieder aufzulösen, um Amanda Ruhe zu verschaffen. Währenddessen ging er zu ihr ans Bett.

Alan nickte. „Ja natürlich, ich will auch gar nicht länger stören. Wenn ich schon so müde bin, will ich gar nicht wissen wie es euch geht. Schlaft dann sehr gut", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Amanda lächelte ihn an. „Danke, schlaf du aber auch gut." Auch Carl verabschiedete sich nun, um ins Bett zu gehen und so waren Amanda und Severus kurz darauf alleine. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, seufzte Amanda leise und lächelte Severus an. „Kommst du nun ins Bett?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Snape lächelte kurz zurück, dann antwortete er. „Ja. Aber willst du vor dem Schlafen nicht noch schnell baden oder duschen?"

Amanda überlegte einen Moment und sah Christopher dabei an. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich will jetzt nicht aufstehen. Nachher wacht der Kleine hier noch auf und ich bin auch so müde inzwischen. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf wären erst einmal gut." „Also schön, wie du willst", entgegnete Severus ruhig, dann wandte er sich von ihr und dem Kind erneut ab und knöpfte seine Robe auf. „Ja, es gibt wohl gerade wichtigeres." Sie lächelte Severus an. „Schön, dass du da bist."

„Ich hätte durchaus auch ein paar Minuten alleine auf den Kleinen aufpassen können, so ist es nicht." Er legte seine Kleidung ab und schlüpfte in den bereitgelegten Schlafanzug. „Das habe ich auch nicht bezweifelt", sagte Amanda ruhig. „Schließlich bist du hier der Badeprofi", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Das ist wohl eher dein Vater." Kurz sah Severus sie an, dann ging er auf die andere und freie Seite des Bettes. „Willst du ihn im Arm behalten?", fragte er schließlich noch, denn immerhin hatte Christopher durchaus schon seinen eigenen Schlafplatz im Zimmer stehen. „Wenn dir das Recht ist. Vielleicht schläft er etwas besser, wenn es warm und kuschelig ist. Später kann er dann lernen alleine zu schlafen." „Wie du willst. Mir ist es gleich", entgegnete Snape nur noch, dann legte er sich zu Amanda ins Bett. Natürlich wäre es ihm gerade lieber gewesen, wenn er alleine mit ihr das Bett hätte teilen können und nicht auf den Kleinen in ihrem Arm hätte Rücksicht nehmen müssen, aber das wollte er ihr gerade nicht gestehen. Im Grunde war er ohnehin sehr müde und so würde er eben einschlafen wie fast immer in letzter Zeit – ohne Amanda im Arm.

Amanda legte Christopher aus ihrem Arm auf ihren Bauch, denn so langsam wurden ihre Arme lahm von der gebeugten Position. Das hatte aber auch den Vorteil, dass sie sich besser an Severus kuscheln konnte, welcher nun neben ihr lag. „Mal sehen ob ich so schlafen kann, sonst muss der kleine Mann hier eben doch ausziehen." „Ich vermute, es würde ihm nicht allzu viel ausmachen... Er sieht aus, als schliefe er wie ein Stein." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs löschte Severus das Licht im Raum und legte ihn beiseite, dann legte er sich bequem und in Amandas Nähe hin. „Schlaf gut, Amanda", sagte er schließlich leise, beugte sich noch kurz zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Gutenachtkuss. „Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil seine beiden Eltern da sind und auf ihn aufpassen." Amanda legte ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter und griff nach seiner Hand. „Schlaf auch gut. Wir haben es beide verdient." Leise seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. „Das ist möglich." Severus verschränkte seine Finger mit Amandas und streichelte sie mit dem Daumen. „Ja, das haben wir", fügte er dann noch an, bevor er ebenfalls die Augen schloss. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen. Sanft drückte Amanda seine Hand, bevor auch sie ziemlich schnell einschlief.

Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis Snape am nächsten Morgen von der Helligkeit im Zimmer geweckt wurde. Müde und leise seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und blinzelte ein wenig an die Decke, dann drehte er sich vorsichtig zu Amanda um, die, mit einem kleinen Häufchen Kind auf ihrer Brust liegend, noch tief und fest neben ihm schlief. Eine Weile sah Severus den beiden, aber vor allem seinem neugeborenen Sohn beim Schlafen zu. Jetzt, bei Tageslicht betrachtet, wirkte alles was in den letzten Stunden passiert war so seltsam unwirklich, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es wirklich passiert war. Der Beweis lag tief schlafend vor ihm... Leise seufzend schüttelte Snape ein wenig den Kopf, dann stand er, immer darauf bedacht, die beiden anderen nicht zu wecken, auf und ging ins Bad, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Es war nicht wirklich Amanda, welche sich dazu entschied aufzuwachen. Christopher begann sich langsam zu bewegen mit seinen kleinen Händen und Füßen. Noch im Halbschlaf bemerkte Amanda diese Bewegungen und streichelte Christopher verschlafen über den kleinen Kopf. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte gegen das Licht an. Es dauerte noch etwas bis sie bemerkte, dass Severus nicht mehr neben ihr lag, aber da hörte sie auch schon die Geräusche aus dem Bad und sie war beruhigt. Momentan wusste man ja nie so genau wann er weg musste.

Kurze Zeit später trat Snape auch schon wieder ins Schlafzimmer und griff leise nach seiner Kleidung, doch dann bemerkte er, dass auch Amanda wach war. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt", sagte er leise, denn natürlich hatte er genau das vermeiden wollen, dann begann er sich anzuziehen. „Nein hast du nicht. Das hat dein Sohn übernommen, so wie wohl in Zukunft öfter mal." Verschlafen lächelte sie ihn an, wollte sich aber noch nicht richtig bewegen, weil Christopher wohl noch nicht richtig wach war. „Ah. Na schön... Wie beruhigend." Kurz lächelte Severus, während er seine Robe zuknöpfte. „Dann gehe ich mal und mache Frühstück, wenn du mich hier nicht brauchst."

„Oh Frühstück wäre toll. Ich denke wir kommen hier ganz gut alleine klar. Vermutlich will Christopher auch frühstücken und danach habe ich dann auch Zeit dafür." Tatsächlich begann ihr Sohn vor sich hinzuquengeln, so dass Amanda ihn vorsichtig auf dem Arm nahm und sich anschließend bequemer hinsetzte. „Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt runter in die Küche", entgegnete Snape, ging jedoch noch einmal kurz zu Amanda und schüttelte ihr Kissen auf, damit sie sich bequem an die Kopfseite des Bettes lehnen konnte. „Bis gleich. Ruf mich einfach, wenn du mich brauchst." Mit einem Kuss und einem kurzen und vorsichtigen Streicheln über Christophers Kopf verabschiedete er sich dann von den beiden und ging Richtung Tür. „Gut, das mache ich", sagte Amanda mit einem Lächeln, während sie sich langsam daran machte den quengelnden Christopher zu stillen. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir zwei das alleine schaffen, wie?" Sie war durchaus etwas nervös und hoffte, dass alles funktionieren und ob Christopher auch genügend trinken würde.

Snape ging indes nach unten und bereitete in der Küche das Frühstück für vier Personen vor, denn Alan wohnte mittlerweile bei Amanda und auch Carl war natürlich die restliche Nacht über hier geblieben. Carl wurde durch Severus Aktivitäten in der Küche wach und betrat diese kurz darauf noch verschlafen. „Guten Morgen, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Er kam etwas näher zu Severus, um zu sehen ob er etwas helfen konnte. „Morgen", entgegnete der Angesprochene und sah kurz von seiner Tätigkeit auf. „Gut, aber kurz." „Ja, so ging es mir auch", sagte Carl und half Severus bei seinem Bemühungen den Tisch zu decken. „Frühstück ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Ist Amanda auch schon wach?" „Ja. Sie füttert gerade den Nachwuchs." „Ah, das ist gut. Dann kann sie ja auch etwas essen. Sie hat es vermutlich am nötigsten hier." „Ja, vermutlich. Ich denke, sie wird kommen, sobald Christopher versorgt ist." Carl nickte. „Na das kann ja noch einen Moment dauern, schätze ich. Aber wir haben es ja sicher nicht eilig." „Nein", entgegnete Snape, jedoch nicht ohne kurz daran denken zu müssen, dass er irgendwann auch wieder nach Hogwarts würde zurück gehen müssen. Darauf hatte er jedoch momentan noch weniger als gar keine Lust.

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch fast eine halbe Stunde bis Amanda schließlich in die Küche kam. „Oh ihr hättet nicht warten müssen", sagte sie sanft lächelnd. „Natürlich warten wir auf dich. Außerdem hast bis jetzt nicht nur du gefehlt." „Stimmt, wo ist denn Alan? Hat ihn die Nacht so umgehauen?" „Ein wenig vielleicht", entgegnete Alan, der gerade noch leicht verschlafen die Küche betreten hatte. „Ah, da scheinen wir ja nun doch vollständig zu sein", mischte sich Carl nun ein. „Dann lasst uns mal essen", forderte Severus daher die Runde auf. „Guten Appetit." Nach diesen Worten griff er nach einem frischen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Butter. Die anderen taten es ihm schließlich gleich und begannen ebenfalls zu essen.


	51. Namensvetter

**Kapitel 51**

**~ Namensvetter ~**

Einige Tage nach der Geburt seines Sohnes war für Severus schon längst wieder Alltag eingekehrt, auch wenn es ihm anders lieber gewesen wäre. Er hatte zwar den Tag nach der Geburt noch bei Amanda und Christopher verbracht, musste jedoch danach wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dort konnte er jedoch das Gefühl nicht vermeiden, dass er beide sehr vermisste und so erkundigte er sich mindestens einmal pro Tag durch das Buch nach Amandas Befinden und natürlich auch nach dem, was sein Sohn so machte.

Amanda hatte inzwischen weniger zu tun als sie erwartet hatte. Chris war sehr ruhig und abgesehen von essen und schlafen tat er noch nicht viel. Natürlich wurde das nächtliche Aufstehen langsam normal, doch damit konnte sie bisher gut leben. Ihr kleiner Sohn entwickelte sich dazu auch noch sehr gut. War er am ersten Tag noch leicht zerknautscht gewesen, so wurde er immer runder und rosiger. Leider konnte Amanda die weitere Unterstützung ihrer Hebamme natürlich nicht in Anspruch nehmen, so dass sie sich eine andere suchen musste. Doch diese war bei ihrem ersten Besuch sehr zufrieden mit Chris Entwicklung gewesen und auch Amanda war vollkommen gesund. So konnte die stolze und beruhigte Mutter dies alles auch Severus am Abend berichten. Dass sie am nächsten Tag kurz bei Felonwood vorbeischauen wollte, unterschlug sie ihm einfach mal.

Zwei Wochen nach Chris Geburt klingelte es an einem Sonntagnachmittag an Carls Tür. Verwundert über den unerwarteten Besuch öffnete Carl und war überrascht Dumbledore dort zu sehen. „Oh, Guten Tag, Professor. Ich hoffe nichts Schlimmes treibt sie hierher." „Guten Tag, Mr. Brown! Ich hoffe, ich störe sie nicht, an diesem schönen Sonntagnachmittag!", entgegnete der ehemalige Schulleiter freundlich lächelnd, bevor er auf Carls Frage antwortete. „Es treibt mich nichts Schlimmes her, nein. Ich möchte sie nur um etwas bitten." Carl war zwar irritiert, bat sein Gegenüber dann aber doch hinein. „Kommen sie doch herein. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"

„Danke." Dumbledore trat ein und wartete, bis Carl die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Nun, meine Bitte ist etwas delikat, muss ich gestehen. Und ich kann natürlich verstehen, wenn sie sie ablehnen, auch wenn ich ihnen versichere, dass bei mir jedes Geheimnis sehr gut aufgehoben ist. Kurzum: Ich würde gerne den kleinen Erdenbürger bewundern, der seit kurzem unter uns weilt. Severus hat erwähnt, dass es mittlerweise soweit war und von ihm weiß ich auch, dass sie mir sagen können, wie ich mein Ziel erreichen kann." Der alte Zauberer lächelte und sah ruhig über seine Brille hinweg sein Gegenüber an.

Carl musste lachen, aufgrund einer an sich so banalen Frage. „Na von ihnen wir wohl kaum eine Gefahr ausgehen, egal was man kürzlich so liest. Also kann ich das Risiko wohl eingehen, denke ich." „Oh, sie meinen bestimmt meinen etwas unrühmlichen Abgang aus Hogwarts. Nun ja... Die Umstände zwangen mich leider dazu." „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, nachdem was ich alles gehört habe über diese Schreckschraube da. Gut, dass sie einen Ausweg gefunden haben." Carl sah sich kurz um, sie waren noch immer im Flur. „Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen oder möchten sie etwas trinken?" „Ja, es ist momentan leider nicht leicht in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Oh, ich will ihnen keine Umstände machen." „Das macht keine Umstände, also wenn sie möchten." Einladend hob Carl die Hand gen Wohnzimmer. „Also gut. Dann bleibe ich noch auf ein Tässchen Tee, bevor ich zu meinem eigentlichen Besuch aufbreche", nahm Dumbledore die Einladung an. So führte Carl seinen ehemaligen Professor in das Wohnzimmer und sie tranken zusammen einen Tee.

Kurz vor Ende des Besuchs von Dumbledore, sagte Carl im noch das Geheimnis über Amandas Aufenthaltsort. „Ich hoffe es wird auch jemand zu Hause sein", begann Carl, als er mit Dumbledore zum Abschied wieder an der Tür stand. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte. „Noch einmal vielen Dank für den Tee. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Mr. Brown." „Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag und natürlich liebe Grüße dann", erwiderte Carl freundlich. „Danke. Ich werde es ausrichten", entgegnete Dumbledore noch, dann apparierte er zu Amandas Haus. Kaum dort angekommen, ging er die wenigen Schritte bis zur Haustür und klingelte.

Amanda saß gerade in der Küche über ihrer Buchhaltung. Nachdem Sie ihr Gäste- und ihr Arbeitszimmer hatte abgeben müssen, musste sie nun hierhin ausweichen. Chris schlief in seinem Kinderwagen neben dem Tisch. Als es klingelte, sah Amanda von ihrer Arbeit auf. Das war ja mal eine nette Abwechslung, dachte sie und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Nachdem sie ihren Vater oder Alan erwartet hatte, war sie doch überrascht als Dumbledore vor ihr stand. „Oh, Professor. Schön sie zu sehen, kommen sie doch rein." „Guten Tag, Miss Brown! Ich hoffe, ich störe sie nicht", entgegnete der Schulleiter und trat ins Haus. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Schön sie zu sehen, nachdem was passiert ist." „Danke. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich soll ihnen übrigens liebe Grüße von ihrem Vater bestellen." „Vielen Dank. Möchten sie etwas trinken?" „Wenn es ihnen keine Umstände macht, gerne." „Natürlich nicht. Tee oder etwas anderes?" Amanda ging vor in Richtung Küche. „Gerne Tee", entgegnete Dumbledore und folgte ihr. Als sie in der Küche angekommen waren und er Amandas Buchhaltung sah, begann er erneut das Gespräch. „Ah, sie arbeiten gerade, wie ich sehe. Und da drin ist wohl der eigentliche Grund meines Besuchs." Zielsicher und neugierig steuerte der Schulleiter auf den Stubenwagen zu, als er ihn entdeckt hatte. Während Amanda mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Wasser auf den Herd brachte, folgte sie Dumbledores Weg. „Das kann sein", sagte sie und folgte ihm.

Vor dem Kindewagen blieb Dumbledore stehen und sah hinein. Darin lag ein kleines, friedlich schlafendes Baby mit ein paar dunklen Strähnen auf dem Kopf. „Herzallerliebst", schmunzelte der Schulleiter entzückt und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer hinab, um alles genau sehen zu können. Amanda musste lächeln. „Ja, er ist wunderschön." „Wirklich... Ein sehr niedliches und hübsches Kind! Nun wundert es mich nicht mehr, wieso Severus so stolz darauf ist." Dumbledore zwinkerte Amanda zu, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Das Strahlen der jungen Mutter wurde noch etwas größer. „Das kann er auch sein. Schön, dass sie Kontakt haben können." „Nun, ab und an haben wir das. Sofern es von Nöten ist. Dass ich weiß, dass sie nun Eltern sind, habe ich wohl eher meiner eigenen Neugier als seinem Mitteilungsbedürfnis zu verdanken", zwinkerte der alte Zauberer. „Also ich hätte vermutet, dass er bei dieser Sache wohl doch eine Ausnahme macht. Aber gut, wenn sie es nun so wissen." „Nun ja, vielleicht bin ich ihm auch zuvor gekommen", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd. „Sie müssen wissen, dass es in Hogwarts gerade alles andere als einfach ist für das Kollegium." „Ich kann es mir vorstellen, nachdem was ich so höre. Hoffentlich findet das bald ein Ende, bevor es noch ein böses Ende gibt." „Ja, das hoffen wir alle. Die Zeit wird es zeigen." Noch einmal warf Dumbledore einen langen Blick auf das schlafende Baby. „Ich hoffe, er ist pflegeleicht, wenn sie nun schon auf Severus Unterstützung bei der Versorgung verzichten müssen."

Über ihrem Gespräch hatte Amanda beinahe das Teewasser vergessen, welches nun schon kräftig kochte. Während sie zum Herd hinüber ging, antwortete sie Dumbledore: „Bisher ist es kein Problem, er schläft so viel. Ich hoffe wir kommen beide um die langen Bauchschmerzen herum, die so kleine Babys haben können." Schließlich goss sie das Wasser über die bereitgestellten Teeblätter in die Kanne. „Ja, das wäre natürlich schön, wenn er von diesen Wehwehchen weitestgehend verschont bliebe - und sie natürlich auch. Christopher heißt er, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Christopher Percival. Der Nachname ist zwangsweise Brown im Moment."

„Oh Percival! Wirklich?! Dann haben wir beide ja eine Gemeinsamkeit." Dumbledore lächelte und sah noch einmal sehr interessiert über seine Brillengläser hinweg in den Kindewagen, als gäbe es noch weitere Ähnlichkeiten zu entdecken. „Mein Zweitname lautet ebenfalls Percival." Nun musste Amanda lachen. „Das ist ja mal ein ganz seltsamer Zufall! Sagen sie bloß, dass hat Severus ihnen verschwiegen?" Ein wenig verwundert sah der alte Zauberer nun Amanda an. „Verschwiegen? Was meinen sie? Ist der Kleine etwa nach _mir_ benannt?" Amanda wurde nun wieder ernster. „So war es gedacht, ja. Es ist ja nicht unbedingt ein weit verbreiteter Name, so ist es kaum Zufall." Sie sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Wenn ihnen das unangenehm ist, könnten wir das auch sicherlich noch ändern."

„Was? Bei Merlin, nein! Natürlich ist mir das nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil! Ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geschmeichelt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Severus... nun ja." Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig, jedoch nicht ganz so unbekümmert wie gewöhnlich. „Ich finde es sehr schön so und wenn es ihnen recht ist, freue ich mich." „Natürlich ist es mir recht. Ich hätte es nur nicht erwartet, müssen sie wissen."

Dumbledores letzte Sätze machten Amanda schon nachdenklich. „Warum?", wollte sie wissen, während sie zwei Tassen Tee einschenkte und Dumbledore eine davon reichte. „Nun ja", begann Dumbledore, bevor er sich kurz für den Tee bedankte und sich schließlich auf einen der Stühle an den Tisch setzte, „das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und mir ist nicht immer einfach. Ich verlange manchmal sehr viel von ihm – mehr als er eigentlich zu geben bereit ist. Daher hätte ich nicht unbedingt erwartet, dass er mir eine derartige Ehre zuteilwerden lässt, und seinen Sohn nach mir benennt." Langsam ging Amanda zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich ebenfalls an der Tisch, nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. „Ist das so? Nun ja, er wird sicherlich seine Gründe haben, warum er am Ende doch das tut was sie im auftragen und auch, wieso er sich so entschieden hat." „Ja, die gibt es in der Tat", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig. „Dennoch weiß ich, dass er immer wieder hin und her gerissen ist zwischen seinem Pflichtbewusstsein mir und der Sache gegenüber und seinem Wunsch, für seine Familie da zu sein."

Amanda dachte einen Moment nach, wie sie Dumbledore ihre Sicht am besten schildern könnte. „Ich denke, beinahe jeder würde es vorziehen bei seiner Familie zu sein, anstatt sich solch gefährlichen Dingen hinzugeben. Doch davon ganz abgesehen, hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass Severus sie sehr schätzt und viel Wert auf ihre Meinung legt. Daher hat er diesen zweiten Namen für unseren Sohn sehr bewusst gewählt." „Wenn das der Fall ist, dann freut es mich umso mehr, dass er sich so entschieden hat", entgegnete der alte Zauberer, denn natürlich war es ihm ein Anliegen, Severus nicht nur Vorgesetzter, sondern auch Ratgeber und Freund zu sein. „Ja, ich denke so ist es", sagte Amanda nickend und trank von ihrem Tee.

Auch Dumbledore nippte an seinem Getränk, bevor er es kurz beiseite stellte und erneut das Wort ergriff. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse... Natürlich habe ich für den kleinen Neuankömmling auch etwas mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, er wird seine Freude daran haben. Mir persönlich hat es immer sehr gut gefallen." Während er sprach stand er schließlich kurz auf, zog eine kleines Kästchen aus seiner offenbar magisch vergrößerten Robentasche und stellte es auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sich der Schulleiter außer Dienst wieder.

„Oh, vielen Dank! Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen!" Neugierig nahm Amanda das Kästchen und sah es genauer an. Es sah recht alt aus und war schön bemalt. Langsam öffnete sie den Würfel und entdeckte eine Spieluhr. „Wow, die sieht aber toll aus! Vielen Dank!" „Bitte. Es ist mir eine Freude." Dumbledore lächelte. „Es ist eine magische Spieluhr, die sieben verschiedene Lieder spielen kann. Die Reihenfolge variiert dabei immer wieder. Wirklich eine erstaunliche Arbeit. Ich habe mehrere Jahre gebraucht, das System dahinter zu verstehen." Kurz kicherte der alte Zauberer, als er an diese Zeit zurückdachte. „Ich hoffe jedenfalls, sie bereitet dem kleinen Mann viele schöne Träume." Amanda war wirklich beeindruckt. „Womit haben wir denn diese Ehre verdient?" Mit großen Augen sah sie Dumbledore an. „Vielen Dank noch einmal, das ist wirklich toll!" „Oh, nun ja... Ich bin nun wirklich langsam zu alt dafür", Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Und da ich zudem keine Kinder in meiner Verwandtschaft habe, dachte ich, das gute Stück wäre hier bei Severus' Sohn ganz gut aufgehoben. Und nun, da er auch noch den gleichen Namen trägt wie ich, bleibt es ja quasi in der Familie." Ein Zwinkern später griff der ehemalige Schulleiter wieder nach seinem Tee und trank einen Schluck. „Gut, dann wehre ich mich nicht mehr weiter. Sehr schön wirklich." Vorsichtig nahm Amanda die Spieluhr aus dem Karton und begann sie aufzuziehen. „Gleich mal ausprobieren."

Dumbledore lächelte milde und als die Uhr leise eine zufällig gewählte Melodie zu spielen begann, summte er leise mit. Amanda lächelte ebenfalls. Von dem unbekannten Krach wachte Christopher langsam auf und begann leise vor sich hin zu quengeln. „Oh je, da wird wohl jemand wach hier. Das ist natürlich nicht Sinn der Sache eigentlich." Amandas Gast kicherte ein wenig. „Nein, in der Tat nicht. Aber wir könnten die Schuld ja auf mich schieben und nicht auf die Spieluhr." „Nein, das wäre unfair denke ich." Die junge Mutter stand auf und hob ihren kleinen Sohn vorsichtig auf den Arm und setzte sich dann langsam wieder an den Tisch. Durch die Nähe seiner Mutter hatte sich Chris für den Moment auch wieder beruhigt. „Er scheint einfach nur neidisch auf die Gesellschaft zu sein." „Oh, ich könnte damit leben. Aber ja, vielleicht haben sie auch Recht und es war auch das." Interessiert sah Dumbledore den kleinen Christopher an, der nun wach war und in Amandas Armen lag.

Noch verschlafen griff der kleine Erdenbürger sich mit der Faust ins Gesicht und über die Augen um den Schlaf zu vertreiben. „Scheinbar will er auch länger dabei bleiben." „Nun, ich habe nichts gegen seine Gesellschaft." Der Angesprochene schmunzelte über das niedliche Gebaren des Säuglings. „Sie können ihn gerne mal halten, wenn sie möchten. Ich kann das ja oft genug", bot Amanda an. „Oh ja, gerne! Wenn ich darf...", entgegnete Dumbledore sofort begeistert. „Natürlich." Amanda stand auf und legte Chris dann vorsichtig ins Dumbledores Arm. Auch wenn sie eigentlich davon aus ging, dass Dumbledore das wusste, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen ihn noch darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er mit dem Kopf aufpassen sollte. „Danke. Natürlich." Vorsichtig hielt der alte Zauberer Severus Sohn im Arm. „Ach, wie niedlich... Und noch so klein. Im Arm kommt das erst richtig zur Geltung. Na, kleiner Mann?" Zwinkernd sah Dumbledore über seine Brillengläser auf Christopher hinab. „Den alten Onkel kennst du nicht, der dich gerade auf dem Arm hält, nicht wahr? Der Opa hat nicht so einen langen Bart."

Mit großen Augen sah Chris den unbekannten Menschen über sich an. Das war wirklich etwas ganz neues. „Weil sie so groß sind, sieht man es noch deutlicher. Herrje, ich befürchte davon muss ich nun ein Foto machen." Amanda lächelte entschuldigend und holte ihre Kamera aus einer Schublade. „Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an", entgegnete Dumbledore und lächelte kurz in die Kamera und dann wieder das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen an. „Ja, da schaust du, was?" „Sehr süß so zusammen, wenn ich das sagen darf", kommentierte Amanda ihre beiden Motive und machte schließlich einige Bilder, bevor sie die Kamera wieder zur Seite legte. „Vielen Dank." „Sehr gegensätzlich, will ich vor allem meinen. Eine größere Altersdifferenz geht wohl kaum mehr." Dumbledore kicherte ein wenig. „Gegensätzlich wohl und selten auch, aber da wäre sicherlich noch mehr möglich, Professor." „Ja, wir werden sehen. Leider bin ich ja sehr beschäftigt. Dabei könnte ich der Rolle eines Ersatz-Opas durchaus auch schöne Seiten abgewinnen." „Ich könnte mir das auch gut vorstellen, aber leider ist das wohl für eine andere Zeit bestimmt." „Ja, ich fürchte, da haben sie Recht. Aber wir werden sehen... Vielleicht kann ich es ja ab und an einrichten, vorbeizukommen. Die Zeit wird es zeigen." „Sie sind immer gerne eingeladen, natürlich." „Danke. Diese Einladung nehme ich natürlich gerne an." Noch eine kleine Weile unterhielten sich Amanda und Dumbledore, während dieser Christopher gar nicht mehr hergeben wollte, doch irgendwann war es für den Zauberer Zeit, wieder zu gehen. Amanda brachte ihn zur Tür, wo er sich von ihr und dem Kleinen verabschiedete, dann apparierte Dumbledore schließlich.


	52. Unbekannte Vaterpflichten

**Kapitel 52**

**~ Unbekannte Vaterpflichten ~**

Etwa zwei Wochen später, es war nun Mitte Juni geworden, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse in Hogwarts und kurze Zeit später auch im Ministerium, sodass schließlich auch der letzte Zweifler und Ignorant erkennen musste, dass Lord Voldemort wirklich zurückgekehrt war.

Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als Severus vor Amandas Tür stand und im Begriff war, sie magisch zu öffnen. Er hatte eigentlich noch gestern Abend zu ihr gehen wollen, doch aufgrund der besonderen Vorkommnisse war seine Anwesenheit zunächst im Orden und nachts schließlich auch noch beim Dunklen Lord von Nöten gewesen.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, schlich er leise ins Haus, legte seinen Sommerumhang ab und sah kurz auf die Uhr – kurz nach fünf in der Früh. Es war wohl keine gute Idee mehr, sich nun noch zu Amanda ins Bett zu legen, wenn sie ohnehin bald wegen Christopher würde aufstehen müssen, dachte sich Snape. Daher machte er sich nur leise seufzend auf in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er sich noch hinlegen wollte, bis Amanda herunterkommen würde. Ehe er sich jedoch versah, war er auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Je nach vorangegangener Nacht schlief Christopher mal kürzer und mal etwas länger. Doch viel später als sechs Uhr wurde es selten für ihn und seine Mutter. So war es diesen Morgen auch. Noch schlaftrunken ging Amanda hinüber zu seiner Wiege und nahm ihn auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Langsam ging sie zum Sessel und setzte sich, um ihren Sohn zu stillen. Wie immer dauerte das eine Weile und erst nachdem der Kleine auch gewickelt war, machte sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg nach unten, um selbst zumindest erst einmal einen Tee zu trinken. Da sie noch verschlafen und mit Christopher beschäftigt war, bemerkte sie Severus auf dem Sofa zunächst nicht. Der Tee war fertig und sie ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu setzen. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf sie einen halben Blick auf den Tagespropheten, den sie ebenfalls in der Hand hielt und ihr fiel sofort das großes Bild mit dem Chaos im Ministerium auf und die große Überschrift, die Voldemorts Rückkehr ankündigte. „Das ist ja mal eine Erkenntnis", sagte sie zunächst leise und etwas spöttisch. Als sie dann wieder aufsah, entdeckte sie erschrocken Snape auf dem Sofa. „Severus!"

„Hm? Was?!" Durch die plötzliche und relativ laute Anrede schreckte Snape aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf und fiel dabei fast vom Sofa. Als er sich jedoch wieder bewusst wurde wo er war und wer ihn wahrscheinlich gerade angesprochen hatte, stöhnte er leise und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über das müde Gesicht. „Hallo Amanda", murmelte er schließlich noch schlaftrunken. „Hallo. Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist denn da los?" Sie kam zu ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa, nachdem sie den Tee abgestellt hatte. „Wo?", wollte Severus wissen, denn er hatte die Zeitung in Amandas Hand noch nicht registriert. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Nur nicht geschlafen heute Nacht." „Na hier", sie reichte Severus den Tagespropheten. „Im Ministerium." Der griff danach und warf einen Blick darauf, bevor er sie auf den Tisch vor sich warf. „Ach so, das. Lange Geschichte... Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal frühstücken und du mir vor allem zuerst richtig Hallo sagst?" Er grinste ein wenig und beugte sich dann zu ihr, um ihr durch einen Kuss anzudeuten, wie er sich diese Begrüßung genau vorstellte. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin gerade etwas irritiert dass du hier bist und was dort scheinbar passiert ist und überhaupt." Durch die plötzliche Unruhe und die Stimmen begann Christopher zu quengeln. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir etwas essen." „Ich wollte euch nur endlich einmal wiedersehen, das ist alles. Naja, fast. Ich wollte dir auch erzählen was passiert ist. Im Propheten steht ja immer nur die halbe Wahrheit." Als Christopher anfing sich bemerkbar zu machen, stand Severus auf, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Protestiert hier jemand, dass sich sein Vater nur um Mama kümmert?" „Vielleicht eher weil so viel Aufregung ist, aber du kannst ihn gerne nehmen." Severus seufzte leise, dann nahm er Christopher vorsichtig aus dem Stubenwagen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Na komm her", sagte er schließlich ruhig und mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Damit du überhaupt noch weißt, wer dein Vater ist." „Das wird er schon wissen. Ich geh in die Küche", sagte Amanda und stand auf. „Es scheint ja auch nichts Lebensbedrohliches passiert zu sein, wenn du es nicht gleich erzählst." „Na, ich weiß nicht. So oft wie ich seit seiner Geburt hier war... Ich komme mit." Mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm folgte Severus Amanda und setzte sich in der Küche schließlich auf einen Stuhl. „Zumindest nichts lebensbedrohliches für mich", entgegnete er dann noch knapp auf ihre letzte Feststellung. Amanda musste lächeln, als sie Severus und Christopher so zusammen sah. „Was möchtest du denn essen?" „Toast mit Eiern und Speck wenn du das da hast. Aber auch was anderes wäre mir Recht." Während Amanda teils per Hand teils mit dem Zauberstab das Frühstück vorbereitete, wollte sie noch genaueres zu den vergangenen Geschehnissen wissen. „Was meinst du mit nicht für dich? Für wen denn dann?" „Black zum Beispiel. Er ist tot", antwortete Severus ruhig und relativ emotionslos. Da er ihn nie besonders leiden konnte, stellte der Tod von Sirius Black auch keinen signifikanten Verlust für ihn dar. „Und Lucius sitzt wohl mittlerweile in Askaban, was ihm in dem Fall wohl das Leben rettet. Der Dunkle Lord ist momentan alles andere als gut auf ihn zu sprechen, nachdem er nicht fähig war, seinen Auftrag auszuführen." Amanda hatte Sirius Black nicht wirklich gekannt, so dass es sie ebenfalls nicht sonderlich traf. „Was um Himmels Willen ist denn da passiert? Wieso waren diese ganzen Leute zusammen im Ministerium?" Das alles verwunderte sie schon sehr. Severus atmete tief durch, dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Es begann eigentlich alles damit, dass Potter wieder einmal eine seiner angeblichen Visionen hatte, die er im Grunde nicht mehr hätte haben dürfen, hätte er seine Okklumentik-Stunden ernster genommen." Snape machte eine grimmige Pause. „Er hat wohl gesehen, dass Black im Ministerium vom Dunklen Lord zu Tode gefoltert wird. Nun… Dumm wie Potter nun einmal ist, wollte er also mit Black sprechen und hatte keine bessere Idee, als den einzigen unkontrollierten Kamin in Hogwarts zu benutzten – den in Umbridges Büro. Natürlich wurden er und seine Freunde dabei erwischt und natürlich wollte er Umbridge nicht erzählen, mit wem er geredet hatte. So kam ich ins Spiel. Sie hat mich gerufen und Veritaserum von mir verlangt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich hätte keins mehr. Potter fiel dann wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein, dass er auch über mich hätte Kontakt zum Orden bekommen können – reichlich spät, wie ich meine. Jedenfalls hat er dann völlig dilettantisch versucht, mir durch die Blume zu sagen, dass Black in Gefahr wäre. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich das Ganze durchschaut hatte, allerdings musste ich, da wir nicht alleine waren, so tun, als ob ich nicht wüsste, wovon er redet. Das hat Potter dann wohl zu ernst genommen, dieser Schwachkopf. Er und seine Freunde konnten sich irgendwie aus dem Arrest befreien als ich wieder weg war und was haben sie getan? Während ich den Orden alarmierte, haben diese Kinder nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als auf den Thestralen aus dem Verbotenen Wald zum Ministerium zu fliegen, um Black alleine zu retten.

Amandas Verwunderung wurde immer größer. Das Ganze hörte sich ja schon fast zu absurd an, um wahr zu sein. „Nicht wirklich? Sind die denn alle lebensmüde? Mit welcher Naivität waren die denn der Meinung, dass sie irgendetwas ausrichten könnten, sollte Harrys Vision wahr gewesen sein?" Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was sind Thestrale?"

„Frag mich nicht", entgegnete Snape und rollte mit den Augen. „Das war ja auch noch nicht alles. Diese Vision war eine Falle des Dunklen Lords. Er hat Potter nur glauben lassen, dass Black in Gefahr sei. Eben deshalb hätte er auch Okklumentik lernen sollen. Um seinen Geist vor dem des Dunklen Lords zu verschließen. Aber Potter hat es ja nicht für nötig befunden, weil er dachte, seine Visionen seien ein Segen für die Menschheit, so wie überhaupt seine ganze Person." Snapes Stimme war bissig geworden und triefte vor Sarkasmus, je weiter er erzählte und bevor er schließlich eine kurze Pause machte, um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Kurz sah er auf den mittlerweile schlummernden Christopher in seinem Arm, den er durch seine innere Erregung nicht wecken wollte. „Im Ministerium waren also kein Black, sondern zwölf Todesser – darunter auch Lucius. Er hatte den Auftrag, eine der dort gelagerten Prophezeiungen zu besorgen. Sie betrifft den Lord und Potter. Da aber nur diese beiden die Prophezeiung berühren können, hatte der Lord Potter dorthin gelockt. Es kam im Folgenden zum Kampf zwischen den Todessern, Potter und seinen Freunden, in dessen Verlauf dann die von mir alarmierten Ordensleute dazukamen. Black war auch dabei. Er hat sich wohl mit Bellatrix duelliert und dabei ist er durch den Vorhang in der Halle des Todes gefallen. Am Ende tauchte schließlich der Dunkle Lord persönlich im Ministerium auf. Er wollte nun wohl die Prophezeiung selbst holen, aber die war bereits zerstört. Er und Dumbledore, der irgendwann auch erschienen war, haben sich dann in der Eingangshalle noch duelliert und dabei die Einrichtung verwüstet. Währenddessen sind wohl Ministeriumsleute dazu gestoßen und so muss sich nun jeder – auch Fudge – eingestehen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Das war's…" Noch einmal machte Severus eine kurze Pause, bevor er Amandas vorangegangene Frage schließlich noch beantwortete. „Thestrale sind übrigens pferdeähnliche, fleischfressende, geflügelte Wesen mit einem Drachenkopf. Sie haben schwarze Haut und sehen sehr ausgemergelt aus – wie ein totes Tier. Erinnerst du dich an die Kutschen, die die Schüler immer vom Hogwarts-Express abholen und zur Schule bringen? Sie werden von den Thestralen gezogen. Aber nur Menschen, die schon einen anderen Menschen haben sterben sehen, können die Tiere sehen."

„Das hört sich ja alles sehr abenteuerlich an, muss ich sagen." Über Severus Erzählung hatte Amanda beinahe das Frühstück in der Pfanne vergessen, welches nun etwas dunkler als erwünscht war. Während sie den Inhalt zusammen mit dem Toast auf zwei Teller verteilte, versuchte sie die passenden Worte zu finden. „Also irgendwie fehlen mir die Worte. Wie kommt Harry nur auf solche Ideen? Er hätte doch gleich zu dir gehen können oder zu McGonagall, aber einfach drauf los zu preschen…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich, nachdem sie die Teller auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, zu Severus. „Das ist eben Potter", entgegnete dieser, dann stand er auf. „Ich bringe noch schnell Christopher nach nebenan. McGonagall liegt übrigens in St. Mungos. Daher konnte Potter nicht zu ihr. Und zu mir… Tja. Hätte er ausnahmsweise einmal an seinen verhassten Tränkelehrer gedacht, würde sein Pate womöglich noch leben. Bin gleich wieder da." Nach diesen Worten machte sich Severus auf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Wieso denn im Krankenhaus? Bekomm ich überhaupt noch irgendetwas mit?", rief ihm Amanda nach.

Severus legte Christopher im Wohnzimmer in seinen Stubenwagen und ging schließlich zurück zu Amanda. Jedoch ließ er die Türen offen, sodass sie jederzeit würden hören können, wenn der Kleine anfing zu weinen. Als er wieder zurück in der Küche war, setzte er sich erneut an den Tisch. „Umbridge wollte vor kurzem Hagrid von der Schule werfen. Sie ist mit vier Auroren angekommen, um ihn abtransportieren zu lassen. Hagrid hat sich recht erfolgreich gewehrt und Minerva ist ihm zur Hilfe geeilt. Sie wurde dabei dann von vier Schockzaubern gleichzeitig getroffen. Seither liegt sie in St. Mungos, weil Madam Pomfrey der Meinung war, sie wäre dort eindeutig besser aufgehoben. Hagrid konnte übrigens fliehen." Nach diesen Ausführungen griff Snape nach dem Besteck, um zu frühstücken. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er, trotz der unschönen Geschichte die er gerade erzählt hatte, langsam Hunger hatte. „Von vier?! Diese Umbridge hat sie ja wirklich nicht mehr alle! Hoffentlich wird sie wieder gesund, so etwas ist ja wirklich nicht ohne!" Amanda war noch zu empört um etwas essen zu können. „Ja, leider. Das hoffen wir alle. Sie ist schließlich auch nicht mehr die Jüngste." „Eben und das würde schließlich jeden umhauen. Was hat denn dieser Auftritt im Ministerium nun noch für Folgen gehabt?" Langsam begann Amanda nun zu frühstücken.

Severus aß nun auch, während er Amandas Frage beantwortete. „Dumbledore ist natürlich jetzt wieder voll rehabilitiert. Nachdem Fudge nun auch erkannt hat, was Sache ist, kann natürlich auf Dumbledore nicht mehr verzichtet werden. Er wird wieder Schulleiter und Umbridge kommt Merlin sei Dank weg. Naja und Lucius und ein paar andere sind nun in Askaban. Die Todesser, die die Ordensmitglieder eben im Ministerium festsetzen konnten." „Na immerhin etwas Gutes, auch wenn ich mir das bei Malfoy nicht richtig vorstellen kann." „Er konnte sich das bis gestern bestimmt auch nicht vorstellen. Aber warum soll es einem Malfoy anders ergehen als anderen. Und wie schon gesagt: Er ist momentan in Askaban besser aufgehoben als anderswo - sicherer vor allem." „Natürlich nicht anders, aber es ist schwer vorzustellen. Vielleicht bewegt sich ja nun etwas im Ministerium, wie bisher kann es nun kaum weiter gehen." „Nein. Wird es vermutlich auch nicht. Aber du weißt ja, die Mühlen der Politik mahlen langsam." „Dabei wäre Schnelligkeit schon vor einem Jahr so wichtig gewesen." „Ja, und umso wichtiger war und ist weiterhin die Arbeit des Ordens." Severus seufzte leise, legte sein Messer weg und trank dann einen Schluck Tee. „Es wird in jedem Fall schon eine Erleichterung sein, wenn diese furchtbare Frau Hogwarts wieder verlassen hat. Und wenn Dumbledore wieder da ist, kann ich hoffentlich auch wieder etwas öfter hierher kommen." „Das wäre schön, ja. Wird du-weißt-schon-wer nun seine Pläne schneller verfolgen wo sozusagen raus ist, dass er wieder da ist?" „Gut möglich. Er wird sicher nichts unversucht lassen, weiter nach Macht zu streben, soviel ist sicher. Und er wird versuchen, die aus dem Weg zu räumen, die ihm dabei im Weg stehen." „Noch mehr als jetzt? Aber ja... was erwarte ich auch? Eine Lösung zu finden wird wohl schwer sein." „Gut möglich, ja. Und das mit der Lösung könnte in der Tat schwierig werden. Aber man soll nie die Hoffnung aufgeben." Severus versuchte es mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Die sollte noch da sein und noch ist ja nichts wirklich verloren." „Nein. Noch nicht. Aber lass uns jetzt bitte von etwas anderem reden. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um die Zeit mit dir, oder vielmehr euch, so zu verbringen." „Das fällt etwas schwer bei solchen Ereignissen muss ich sagen." „Mir nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mich damit wenigstens ein paar Stunden nicht beschäftigen muss. Du könntest mir ja für den Anfang zum Beispiel erst einmal verraten, was du für heute so alles geplant hattest, bevor ich hier so überraschend aufgetaucht bin. Und wo ist eigentlich Riley?" „Dann beschäftigst du dich definitiv zu viel damit, oder ich zu wenig." Amanda aß inzwischen das letzte Stück von ihrem Toast. „Der schläft noch denke ich."

„Das bringt meine Arbeit wohl zwangsläufig mit sich. Wenn ich mich nicht gerade mit schulischen Dingen beschäftige, dann damit. Ach so. Das ist natürlich möglich - und würde ich an seiner Stelle wohl auch noch tun, nach dieser Nacht." „Dann tu das doch einfach noch." „Aber ich will lieber die wenige Zeit die ich habe, mir dir verbringen..." „Na ob ich zu so viel zu gebrauchen bin? Habe das Gefühl ich bin recht langweilig geworden in letzter Zeit."

Severus stand auf, um seinen leeren Teller in die Spüle zu stellen, dann kam er zu Amanda, beugte sich zu ihr herab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er in ihr Ohr raunte. „Für mich bist du alles andere als langweilig." „Na du bist ja auch nicht sonderlich objektiv." Amanda erhob sich langsam. Nach der Geburt war sie noch immer sehr viel runder als ihr lieb war und dadurch, dass sie noch immer so gut wie nicht arbeitete, kam sie sich langsam ziemlich nutzlos vor. Gerade bei den aktuellen Entwicklungen hätte sie gerne mehr getan gegen Voldemort, doch sie saß hier mehr oder weniger eingesperrt in ihrem Haus.

„Ich finde mich objektiv genug", entgegnete Severus und umarmte sie von hinten. Es störte ihn keineswegs, dass sie noch immer runder war als noch vor der Schwangerschaft. „Naja", zweifelte Amanda ihn an, lehnte sich aber in seine Umarmung. „Ich sollte wieder arbeiten." „Nichts naja", erwiderte Snape und drückte sie sanft an sich, während er kurz ihren Hals küsste. „Findest du nicht, dass es sinnvoller wäre, sich noch eine Weile ausschließlich um unseren Sohn zu kümmern?" Amanda drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und was mache ich dann den ganzen Tag?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Severus sah sie ruhig, aber ernst an. „Ich halte es aber nicht für gut, wenn du jetzt schon wieder zu Felonwood gehst. Wenn du von zuhause aus arbeitest, ist das eine andere Sache." „Wieso sollte ich denn nicht dort hingehen?" „Ganz einfach. Weil ein Baby nicht in ein Geschäft wie Felonwood gehört. Und weil du genauso gut von zuhause aus arbeiten kannst." „Er schläft doch die meiste Zeit und ein paar Stunden am Mittag wären doch nicht schlimm, außerdem ist von hier arbeiten nun mal was vollkommen anderes."

„Und wieso? Du kannst hier genauso brauen und Büroarbeiten erledigen wie bei Felonwood. Ich sehe da abgesehen vom fehlenden Kundenkontakt keinen großen Unterschied." „Die Arbeitsbedingungen sind schon sehr viel besser bei Felonwood, seitdem es hier so eng geworden ist. Außerdem sollte ich mich als Besitzerin schon dort zeigen, was denken sonst die Kunden?" „Dass du in Mutterschutz bist möglicherweise? Ich bin jedenfalls nicht dafür, dass du jetzt schon wieder in die Winkelgasse arbeiten gehst. Wenn du es trotzdem tust, werde ich es aber wohl leider nicht verhindern können." „Na ja es ist ja nun schon eine Weile her... und was soll denn groß passieren? Wenn es nicht geht mit dem Kleinen, dann kann ich ja wieder heim gehen." „Es ist gerade einmal etwa einen Monat her, dass Christopher zur Welt kam. Eine Weile ist für mich etwas anderes. Aber wie gesagt: ich kann es dir wohl kaum verbieten zu Felonwood zu gehen. Was ich dir allerdings verbiete ist, dass du braust, während sich Christopher im gleichen Raum befindet - auch wenn ich das leider ebenfalls nicht kontrollieren kann. Aber kleine Kinder gehören nicht in eine derartige Umgebung."

Einen Moment sah lang sah Amanda Severus schweigend an. „Interessant was du mir so alles zutraust. Bis auf ein paar Kräutertränke kann ich im Moment gar nichts brauen. Das heißt, das Einzige was übrig bleibt ist Buchhaltung und Kundenkontakt oder wenn es nach dir geht nur Buchhaltung."

„Bei Merlin, komm mir jetzt nicht so, Amanda!", entgegnete Severus ein wenig schärfer als normalerweise üblich und sah sie an. „Tu am Besten, was du nicht lassen kannst! Ich habe meinen Standpunkt gerade ausreichend klar gemacht, denke ich. Und mehr kann ich bedauerlicherweise nicht tun im Moment. Mir gefällt diese Situation genauso wenig wie dir und das weißt du auch." „Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit der Situation zu tun." „Natürlich hat es das! Mit was denn sonst? Du bist unzufrieden, weil du nicht arbeiten kannst und die meiste Zeit nur hier herumsitzen musst und ich bin unzufrieden, weil ich zu viel arbeiten muss und lieber viel öfter hier herumsitzen würde. Ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen wenn ich könnte, und mich mehr um unseren Sohn kümmern, aber ich kann es nun einmal nicht!"

„Ja, ich bin etwas unterbeschäftigt und würde gerne wieder arbeiten. Daran ist ja wohl auch nichts Schlimmes. Ich würde es auch schöner finden, wenn du mehr Zeit hättest, aber so ist es eben. Nur verstehe ich nicht ganz dein Problem damit, wenn ich wieder arbeite."

„Das behauptet auch keiner. Aber ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass du dich noch eine Weile ausschließlich um Christopher kümmern solltest." „Und welchen Vorteil hat das?"

Severus rollte kurz mit den Augen, da ihn diese Diskussion langsam zu nerven begann. „Ich halte es einfach für sinnvoll für unser Kind. Punkt. Aber du siehst das offenbar anders, da du dich für diesen Gedanken ja anscheinend überhaupt nicht erwärmen kannst."

„Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich mich dann nicht um ihn kümmern. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich mich nicht dafür erwärmen kann, sondern auch, dass ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass du verstehst wie es mir damit geht."

„Ja, vielleicht ist das so. Vielleicht verstehe ich nicht ausreichend gut, wie es dir damit geht. Vielleicht weil ich gerade am liebsten mit dir tauschen würde und es mir auch überhaupt nichts ausmachen würde, das zu tun, was ich von dir verlange. Ich will jetzt nicht mehr darüber diskutieren. Es führt ohnehin zu nichts, wie man sieht. Tu einfach, was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn es dir damit besser geht, dann bitte. Es ist ja nicht so, dass mir nichts an deinem Wohlergehen liegt." Nach diesen Worten schenkte sich Snape ein Glas Wasser ein und trank es in einem Zug aus. „Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte er schließlich trocken. „Du kannst nicht immer einfach sagen ich will nicht mehr diskutieren und gehen. Das führt ja auch zu nichts. Es ist mir auch wichtig, dass du das verstehst und nicht denkst, dass ich einfach nur irgendein egoistisches Bedürfnis durchsetzen will. Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, ob und wie das möglich wäre. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass man irgendwann nicht mehr ausgelastet ist, wenn man so plötzlich im Prinzip gar nichts mehr tut den ganzen Tag? Ich hätte gerne, dass du versuchst das zu verstehen und sollte ich zu Felonwood gehen, wäre es ja zunächst nur für jeweils kurze Zeit und sollte es nicht funktionieren, kann ich schließlich nach Hause gehen." Dass Amanda eigentlich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte dass Matthew seit Wochen alles alleine machen musste, erwähnte sie erst einmal nicht.

„Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, ich würde nicht versuchen, es zu verstehen?" Severus sah sie ernst an. „Natürlich kann ich nachvollziehen, dass du das Bedürfnis hast, wieder arbeiten zu gehen und dass du nicht nur hier herumsitzen und nichts tun willst. Aber verstehen – nein, verstehen kann ich es wohl nicht so ganz und ich werde es wohl auch nicht. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir würde es meinem Naturell ganz und gar nicht entgegen laufen, dass ich den ganzen Tag nicht unter Menschen bin. Ich denke, ich hätte bei weitem nicht das Bedürfnis, wieder unter Menschen zu kommen, wie du es gerade offensichtlich hast. Was heißt ich denke... Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte. Wir sind also in diesem Punkt völlig verschieden. Du kannst also nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich dich voll und ganz verstehe." „Nachvollziehen reicht wohl", sagte Amanda nun immerhin etwas zufriedener. „Es muss reichen. Mehr kann ich dir in diesem Fall nicht bieten", entgegnete Severus ruhig und seufzte dann leise und ein wenig resigniert, bevor er weitersprach. „Bevor du also vor Unzufriedenheit noch zugrunde gehst hier, dann geh eben arbeiten, in Merlins Namen. Solange Christopher nicht zu kurz kommt, muss ich wohl damit leben." „Du wirst sicher nicht dran sterben", meinte Amanda trocken. „Das hoffe ich. Aber abgesehen davon gäbe es schlimmere Arten zu Tode zu kommen", konterte Snape ebenso trocken. Über diese Antwort konnte Amanda nur den Kopf schütteln. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern duschen gehen." „Vielen Dank. Sehr freundlich, Ma'am", entgegnete Snape ein wenig frotzelnd und deutete ein Lächeln an. Amanda hob nur die Augenbraue, so wie es sonst Snapes Art war. „Na dann los... Ich werde etwas Sport betreiben." „Tu das. Bis nachher." Daraufhin ging Snape nach oben, um zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er schließlich wieder zurück und betrat mit noch feuchten Haaren und frisch angekleidet das Wohnzimmer. In dieser Zeit tat Amanda etwas dafür, dass ihr Bauch wieder weniger wurde, denn von allein würde das ziemlich lange dauern. Noch bevor Severus herunterkam war sie aber wieder fertig und konnte in Ruhe auf dem Sofa die Zeitung lesen.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte Severus, als er den Raum betreten hatte. Er ging zu Amanda und setzte sich neben sie. „Fertig mit Sport machen?" Amanda sah auf. „Ja. Täglich ein bisschen sollte reichen." „Du musst es wissen. Ich kenne mich mit Sport, abgesehen von Quidditch, überhaupt nicht aus." „Das ist ja nur um wieder etwas in Form zu kommen." „Soso. Und was tun wir nun noch heute, außer Zeitung lesen?" Severus warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Tagespropheten, den Amanda noch in der Hand hielt. Die legte den Propheten daraufhin zur Seite und lehnte sich an ihn. „Weiß nicht. Nichts?" Severus legte den Arm um sie und zog sie noch mehr an sich. „Hm. Ich hätte nichts gegen nichts tun", antwortete er schließlich. „Denn eigentlich bin ich recht müde." „So ist es doch auch gut. Du kannst doch auch gerne noch ins Bett gehen." „Ich will lieber bei dir bleiben, solange ich es noch kann." „Das ist auch schön so." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte diese.

Severus seufzte leise. „Ich habe euch vermisst", sagte er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich dich auch. Es ist schon einsam hier, auch wenn Alan da ist." „Das hoffe ich doch, dass Riley mich nicht ersetzt, oder ersetzen kann." „Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist schon etwas anderes, aber es war schon keine so schlechte Idee ihn hier wohnen zu lassen." „Schön, wenn du das mittlerweile auch so siehst. Ich hoffe, er profitiert nach wie vor auch davon." „Er leidet darunter, dass Leon so weit weg ist, aber es ist denke ich sicherer für ihn, so wie es nun ist." „Vermutlich. Ist sein Freund immer noch bei seinen Eltern?" „Ja, sie brauchen noch immer Hilfe und es ist nicht abzusehen wie lange noch." „Hm. Das ist natürlich bedauerlich. Aber angesichts der momentanen politischen Lage wohl auch nicht das Schlechteste, nicht hier sein zu müssen." „Das stimmt, eigentlich ist es ganz gut. Wobei ich denke, dass es ihn schon wurmt so weit weg zu sein und nichts tun zu können." „Ja, das ist möglich. Und sonst? Wie geht es deinem Vater und deinem Bruder mit Familie?" „Denen geht es allen den Umständen nach gut, nachdem was ich alles so gehört habe." „Das ist gut." Severus drückte Amanda kurz an sich und atmete tief durch. Es war einfach schön, wieder einmal in ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr.

„Christopher kann seinen Kopf schon ein wenig selbst bewegen nun und er lächelt schon manchmal", berichtete Amanda mit Blick auf den Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes. „Wirklich?!" Severus seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles auch sehen und müsste mir nicht alles nur erzählen lassen." „Ja, aber er lächelt bisher nur bei mir. Aber du kannst es ja später mal ausprobieren." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Die Zeit wird sicher auch noch kommen." „Ich würde mich auch nicht anlächeln an seiner Stelle. So oft wie ich hier bin", entgegnete Snape nur nüchtern. Aber insgeheim wünschte er sich natürlich, dass es anders wäre und er beneidete Amanda fast darum, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatte oder überhaupt von vorne herein besessen hatte, eine enge Bindung zu Christopher aufzubauen. Ihm würde das vermutlich noch länger verwehrt bleiben, auch wenn er es sich anders wünschte. „Ach komm... Da gibt es viel schlimmere Väter. Die die da sind und sich nicht kümmern." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich weiß", entgegnete Severus knapp. Schließlich hatte er solch einen Vater am eigenen Leib erfahren. Auf die Art, die sich sein Vater um ihn und seine Mutter gekümmert hatte, hätte er als Kind auch verzichten können.

Eine ganze Weile lang saßen Amanda und Severus zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Sofa, bis ihr gemeinsamer Sohn sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Oh, da ist ja jemand wach. Willst du das machen?", wollte Amanda wissen. „Mhm. Kann ich", bestätigte Snape und löste sich von ihr. Dann stand er auf, ging zum Stubenwagen und nahm Christopher heraus. „Na du kleiner Wurm? Was ist los?"

Christopher beruhigte sich erst einmal und sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. „Na da ist wohl jemand überrascht", meinte Amanda vom Sofa aus. Severus ging mit seinem Sohn im Arm zurück zum Sofa, blieb jedoch erst einmal stehen. „Ja, da staunst du, was?", redete er weiter mit ihm. „Dein Vater ist immer noch da." Der kleine Mann streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus und quiekte vor sich hin. Snape musste ein wenig lachen und sah seinen Sohn lächelnd und nicht ohne Stolz an. „Schön, dass du dich freust." Kurz gab er ihm einen Kuss. Daraufhin quiekte sein Sohn noch etwas lauter. „Na siehst du, er weiß schon noch wer hier wohin gehört", mischte sich Amanda ein. „Ja. Vielleicht hast du recht." „Na offensichtlich." „Ja. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es auch in Zukunft so bleibt. Nicht wahr?" Die letzten beiden Worte richtete Severus wieder an seinen Sohn.

Christopher war in der Zwischenzeit wieder ruhig geworden und sah sich um. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, Severus." „Das sagst du so leicht." Snape ging automatisch langsam etwas im Raum herum. „Davon bin ich schon überzeugt." „Ich meinte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen solle." „Aber das brauchst du nicht." Christopher hingegen fing nun auf Snapes Arm zu quengeln an. Severus seufzte. „Und gerade das sagt sich so leicht. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Die Sorge ist einfach da." Dann sah Snape seinen Sohn an. „Was ist? Nicht mehr zufrieden auf meinem Arm?" „Ja, so einfach ist es vermutlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur Hunger. Das letzte Essen ist ja schon eine Weile her inzwischen." „Dann nimm du ihn. Damit kann ich nicht dienen." Severus ging zu Amanda, um ihr den Kleinen zu übergeben. Amanda lachte. „Das hoffe ich doch." Sie nahm sich noch ein großes Kissen, damit das Stillen etwas leichter war, anschließend nahm sie Severus das Baby ab. Snape setzte sich wiederum zu ihr und wartete, bis sein Sohn seinen Hunger gestillt hatte.

Dies dauerte wie immer eine Weile, doch schließlich war Christophe satt und zunächst einmal zufrieden. Mit einem Tuch säuberte Amanda ihrem Sohn noch den Mund. „So, nun geht es dir wieder gut oder?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Severus hatte das Ganze bisher stillschweigend beobachtet, da er sonst ohnehin nichts weiter hätte machen können. Als Amanda jedoch mit Stillen fertig war, ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Er hat eine ganz schöne Ausdauer." „Na eben nicht", meinte Amanda lachend. „Deswegen dauert es ja so lange." Dann legte sie sich das Tuch über die Schultern, doch bevor sie auch Christopher dort hin hob, fiel ihr etwas ein. „Möchtest du vielleicht lieber?" „Was?" Severus wusste nicht so richtig, was sie meinte. „Die Luft aus seinem Bauch befördern", erklärte Amanda sehr sachlich, aber dennoch schmunzelnd. Severus hob auf ihre Worte hin nur eine Augenbraue. Was bitte sollte er tun?! „Und wie soll das bitte gehen, wenn nicht mit Gewalt?" Amanda konnte sich das Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen. „Na es hat schon ein wenig was mit Gewalt zu tun." Während sie das sagte, legte sie das Tuch von ihrer auf Severus Schulter. „So, und nun legst du Christopher so an deine Schulter." Sie reichte ihm vorsichtig ihren Sohn.

Severus tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde, auch wenn er den Sinn des Ganzen noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. „Und dann? Kann man sowas eigentlich irgendwo nachlesen?" Irgendwie kam er sich manchmal schon etwas dumm vor, wenn er derart ahnungslos dastand, was die Pflege und die Bedürfnisse seines Kindes betraf. Und selbst verschuldete Dummheit war etwas, was er eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte. „Ach was, dafür hast du ja mich. Nachher üben wir noch Wickeln und Baden und dann bist du perfekt informiert für diese Entwicklungsstufe." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nun musst du ihm auf den Rücken klopfen, damit die Luft raus geht." „Ich wäre aber gerne schon vorher perfekt informiert, dass ich nicht immer wie ein Idiot dastehe", entgegnete Severus trocken, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen wurde. Vorsichtig klopfte er Christopher auf den Rücken. „Und wie lange muss ich das jetzt tun?" „Das werden wir sehen und du musst gar nicht perfekt informiert sein, ich bin es doch auch nicht. Außerdem verändert sich in der nächsten Zeit ja nicht viel. Wenn er dann irgendwann mal Brei bekommt, können wir zusammen das Füttern üben."

„Ich wäre es aber gern. Jedenfalls soweit es möglich ist", entgegnete Snape etwas grimmiger als sonst. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja später ein Buch geben, was ein wenig hilft." In der Zwischenzeit machte Christopher sein erstes Bäuerchen. „Na siehst du, darauf haben wir gewartet." „Ich bitte darum", entgegnete Snape, dann sah er in Richtung der Seite, auf der Christopher lag. „Aha", stellte er dann fest. Irgendwie hatte er etwas Spektakuläreres erwartet und nicht, dass ihm sein Sohn auf die Schulter spuckte. Amanda sah nun genauer hin und entdeckte das kleine Unglück. „Oh, das nicht ganz." Sie lachte. „Na ja das ist gleich wieder weg." Schnell holte sie ein neues Tuch aus der Küche und tauschte das alte aus. „Meistens erwartet man nur Luft." „Na dann. Gut dass es Tücher gibt. Ich hab mich nämlich vorhin erst frisch angezogen", sagte Snape trocken. „War's das nun?" „Man lebt gefährlich mit einem Baby zu Hause", kommentierte Amanda ihn nur amüsiert. „Ich denke eher noch nicht." „Also weiterklopfen, ja?" Severus fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie viel Luft wohl in so einen kleinen Bauch passen konnte. „Erst einmal schon, es sei denn, du hast keine Lust mehr, dann mach ich das." „Nein, schon gut. War ja nur eine Frage." Schicksalsergeben klopfte Severus also weiter und begann dabei etwas herumzulaufen, um nicht noch länger dumm in der Gegend herumstehen zu müssen. „Na du machst ja einen begeisterten Eindruck." „Ich frage mich nur, wie lange das nun noch gehen soll, das ist alles." „Na ja das kann man nie so genau sagen, aber wenn man es nicht macht, kriegt der kleine Mensch da Bauchweh." „Na schön." Kurz strich er Christopher über sein Köpfchen, dann klopfte er ihm wieder weiter auf den Rücken. Bauchweh sollte sein Sohn natürlich nicht bekommen, das war sicher. Und wenn er dafür noch den ganzen Tag so weiterklopfen musste.

Christopher hingegen hatte einen Moment später doch Erbarmen mit seinem Vater und ließ nun wie geplant etwas Luft ab und nachdem Severus noch einen kurzen Moment weiter durchs Zimmer gelaufen war, beschloss Amanda, dass es nun reichen sollte. „Ich denke das ist genug, Severus. Das hat doch ganz gut geklappt." „Gut. Und nun?" Snape hörte auf den kleinen Mann auf seiner Schulter zu tätscheln und sah Amanda fragend an. „Kannst du dich ja wieder her setzen und wenn du möchtest, kannst du noch die Rassel mitbringen, die auf dem Kamin liegt." Severus ging zum Kamin und holte die Rassel, dann kam er zurück zum Sofa und setzte sich. Als er wieder saß nahm er Christopher von der Schulter und wieder richtig in den Arm. „So..."

Amanda lächelte. „Und wenn du willst, kannst du deinem Sohn jetzt mal zeigen was so eine Rassel alles kann." „Ich vermute mal, nichts weiter als rasseln", stellte Severus fest, nahm jedoch das Spielzeug, hielt es Christopher vors Gesicht und rasselte ein wenig damit, um zu testen, ob er auf das Geräusch reagieren würde. Das tat Christopher auch und sah mit großen Augen das Ding an, was so seltsame aber spannende Geräusche machte. „Darum geht es ja nicht unbedingt." „Sondern?" Severus rasselte noch etwas weiter, dann legte er jedoch eine kurze Pause ein, bevor er schließlich wieder Geräusche machte. Er musste über Christophers Reaktion ein wenig schmunzeln. Es war schon erstaunlich, womit man Babys alles fesseln konnte. „Na dass es total aufregend für ihn ist und schlau macht es auch.

Christopher freute sich derweil über den Krach, den sein Vater da verursachte und war ganz gebannt sobald es nach einer Pause wieder begann. „Schlau sollte er natürlich schon werden, unser Sohn. Und wenn ich dafür vierundzwanzig Stunden rasseln muss. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als dumme Kinder." Amanda lachte erneut. „Da hast du Recht, aber ich denke diese Gefahr besteht hier nun gar nicht." „Ich hoffe es schwer", entgegnete Severus und erheiterte währenddessen weiter seinen Sohn. „Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Intelligenz vererbt bekommen hat, ist wohl nicht gerade gering. Immerhin etwas." Er grinste ein wenig. „Das zum einen, aber es kommt ja auch viel darauf an, was in seinem Leben so alles passiert." „Ja, ich weiß."

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so noch zu dritt auf dem Sofa und während Severus sich mit Christopher beschäftigte, erzählte Amanda allerlei Geschehnisse der vergangenen paar Tage. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Alan aufgestanden, hatte sich aber bald zu einem reht späten Arbeitstag verabschiedet.

Gegen Mittag gingen Amanda und Severus mit Christopher nach oben um ihren Sohn zu baden, damit Severus das auch miterlebte und lernte. Zunächst gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer und Severus legte Christopher auf die Wickelkommode. „Willst du ihn ausziehen?", wollte Amanda von ihm wissen. „Ja", entgegnete Severus, der schon dabei war nachzusehen, wie der Strampler zu öffnen war. Während er Christopher dann etwas zu vorsichtig entkleidete, versuchte er sich wieder an alles zu erinnern, was ihm Carl beigebracht hatte, als sie den Kleinen nach seiner Geburt gemeinsam zum ersten Mal gebadet hatten. „Siehst du, das klappt doch schon recht gut", lobte Amanda seine Arbeit und holte dann ein flauschiges Handtuch aus einer Schublade. „Dann kannst du ihn schon mal darin einwickeln und ich geh ins Bad oder soll ich dir erst zeigen, wie du am besten die Windel los wirst?" „Ich denke, das Problem löse ich auch noch. Wofür ist man denn Zauberer?" Severus grinste und küsste dann kurz seinen Sohn, der offenbar wenig davon begeistert war, gerade ausgezogen zu werden. „Oh ja... Ausziehen ist soooo dooooof", reagierte Amanda auf Christophers Gequengel. „Ich bin schnell im Bad und bereite alles vor, ihr kommt hier ja wunderbar allein zu Recht scheint mir." „In Ordnung. Wir kommen gleich."

Nachdem Amanda verschwunden war, versuchte sich Severus noch an der Windel. Eine Seite ließ sich problemlos öffnen, bei der anderen hatte er jedoch seine Probleme. Als Christopher langsam immer mehr zu quengeln begann, murmelte Severus nur vor sich hin. „Jaja... Wir beschleunigen das Ganze jetzt, in Ordnung?" Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem lässigen Schlenker die Windel einfach verschwinden. „Na bitte. Und jetzt ab ins warme Badewasser mit dir!" Vorsichtig wickelte er Christopher dann in sein Badetuch ein und brachte ihn nach nebenan zu Amanda. Diese hatte inzwischen das Wasser warm ins Waschbecken laufen lassen, das war am einfachsten, da Christopher noch so klein war.

„Oh da seid ihr ja, das ist prima, dann kann es los gehen." „Ja. Deine Männer sind bereit." Severus schmunzelte. „Ja gut. Handtuch aus und los. Du musst nur gut den Kopf festhalten." „Ich weiß. Ausnahmsweise mache ich das nämlich nicht zum ersten Mal", entgegnete Snape, dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn. „Na dann los. Baden wir dich." Vorsichtig wickelte er Christopher wieder aus seinem Handtuch und setzte ihn dann in das warme Wasser im Waschbecken. Chris fand das allerdings alles andere als eine gute Idee und fing an zu weinen, das war alles so nass!

„Oje, bis er ein Wasserliebhaber wird, dauert es wohl noch eine Weile." Amanda reichte Severus den Waschlappen, damit er Christopher besser waschen konnte. Severus seufzte. „Hab dich nicht so, junger Mann. Das ist doch alles nur halb so schlimm." Dann nahm er Amanda den Lappen ab und badete Christopher sehr umsichtig weiter, bis er ihn überall gesäubert hatte. Die Meinung seines Vaters konnte Christopher nicht unbedingt teilen und wurde daher vor lauter Weinen schon ganz rot am Kopf. „Gut, dass er so klein ist und alles noch nicht so lange dauert", versuchte Amanda dem Ganzen etwas Positives abzugewinnen. „Hm ja. Gleich platzt sein Kopf, so rot wie er schon ist." Severus grinste ein wenig, dann legte er den Waschlappen weg und redete erneut mit seinem Sohn. „So du Schreihals. Jetzt hast du's ja geschafft. Komm her!" Vorsichtig nahm er ihn wieder aus dem Wasser, wickelte ihn erneut in das weiche Badetuch ein und trocknete ihn gleichzeitig ein wenig ab. „Bist du jetzt wieder zufrieden?"

Zunächst war Christopher vor allem überrascht, aber noch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass das nun besser war und so weinte er weiter, wenn auch leiser als zuvor. „Na da wollen wir ins mal schnell anziehen und vermutlich wäre dann etwas Schlaf auch ganz gut." „Ja. Ich glaube auch." Severus trug seinen Sohn zurück zum Wickeltisch. Währenddessen gab er ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Und was ziehen wir ihm an?" „Hm... Hast du Farbwünsche? Wie wäre es mit Dunkelblau und rotem Hut?", schlug Amanda vor. „Wie wäre es mit Dunkelgrün und silbernem Hut?" Severus grinste. „Nein, ist mir gleich. Was du hast. Unserem Sohn steht ohnehin alles gut."

„Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen... Denke aber auch, dass er mit allem schick aussieht." Amanda reichte Severus so zunächst einmal eine Windel und suchte dann in der Schublade nach dem genannten Strampler. Severus nahm die Windel entgegen und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang nur. „Also schön... Wie war das noch gleich", sprach er mit sich selbst und versuchte zu rekapitulieren, was ihm Carl damals gezeigt hatte. Dann versuchte er sich daran, Christopher zu wickeln. Amanda hätte es mit Sicherheit doppelt so schnell geschafft, dem Kleinen die Windel und anschließend auch den Strampler anzuziehen, doch schlussendlich war auch Severus erfolgreich und Christopher lag frisch herausgeputzt vor ihm. „Na bitte. Was lange währt..." Amanda lächelte. „Na siehst du, du kannst das sicher besser als so einige andere Väter die immer da sind", meinte sie überzeugt. Christopher hingegen war noch immer nicht sonderlich begeistert und quengelte weiter vor sich hin. „Hm, ich vermute, da hat jemand mal wieder Hunger und danach ist wohl etwas schlafen ganz gut."

„Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Severus, aber er war durchaus zufrieden mit dem, was er gerade geleistet hatte. „Na dann fütter ihn. Ich glaube, ich hole mir derweil auch noch einmal eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche. Willst du auch etwas? Oder soll ich vielleicht noch einen Tee machen?" „Ja, Tee wäre toll. Im Regal steht so ganz abartiger Kräutertee, den hätte ich gern." „Und wieso, wenn er so abartig ist?" „Weil er so ganz gut ist, von der Wirkung her, aber er schmeckt nicht gut." Währenddessen setzte sie sich mit Christopher in den Sessel, um ihn zu füttern. „Aha. Na mal sehen, was das für ein Tee ist." Nach diesen Worten machte sich Severus auf in Richtung Tür, um nach unten in die Küche zu gehen. Amanda lächelte ihm hinterher und kümmerte sich dann weiter um ihren Sohn, der langsam schon so müde war, dass er beim Trinken halb einschlief.

In der Küche setzte Severus zunächst Wasser für den Tee auf, dann holte er ihn aus dem Schrank und schnupperte daran. Mit leicht gerümpfter Nase stellte er die Packung schließlich wieder hin. Kein Wunder schmeckte dieser Tee grauenhaft, bei diesen Zutaten. Dill, Anis, Fenchel - schon alleine das waren nicht gerade seine bevorzugten Teekräuter. Aber wenn dann noch der Rest dazukam... Severus erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken froh zu sein, dass er dieses Gebräu nicht trinken musste. Da verzichtete er doch gern darauf, Christopher nicht füttern zu können. Als das Wasser fertig war, goss er eine Kanne Tee für Amanda auf und während dieser zog, belegte er sich selbst noch ein Sandwich, welches er auch sogleich noch verzehrte. Als das Getränk schließlich fertig war, stellte er es zusammen mit einer Tasse auf ein Tablett und brachte es nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.

„Oh du bist ja lieb", bedankte sich Amanda, als sie Severus ins Zimmer kommen sah. „Du weißt doch, ich tu alles für dich, was in meiner Macht liegt." Snape lächelte und stellte dann den Tee auf Amandas Nachttisch ab. „Und? Hat der Herr gespeist oder ist er noch dabei?"

„Er weiß noch nicht so genau was er will. Schlafen und trinken müsste gleichzeitig gehen scheint mir." „Tja, das wurde noch nicht erfunden. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir derweil sagen, wo ich dieses Buch finde. Das in dem alles über Babys drin steht."

Amanda schmunzelte. „Na alles ist übertrieben, aber manches schon. Es ist im Nachttisch in der Schublade. Ich kann nicht immer gleich wieder einschlafen, wenn mich der Kleine hier wieder mal geweckt hat." „Ah ja. Dann will ich doch da noch einen Blick reinwerfen, bis du fertig bist." Nach diesen Worten zog sich Severus seine Robe aus, um es auf dem Bett bequemer zu haben, dann holte er sich das Buch aus Amandas Nachttisch und legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes. „Tu das."

Es dauerte noch einen Moment bis Christopher scheinbar keinen Hunger mehr hatte und Amanda zum Bäuerchen übergehen konnte. Dabei stand sie auf und setzte sich nach einigen Schritten durch den Raum zu Severus aufs Bett. „Das wäre also auch wieder geschafft, was?" kurz sah Severus Amanda an und lächelte, dann blätterte er weiter im Buch, was er sich geholt hatte. „Ja für eine kurze Weile. Und du? Hast du etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

„Das ganze Buch erscheint mir interessant. Ich werde es nur leider nicht alles lesen können, solange ich da bin." „Du kannst es mitnehmen." „Besser nicht. Wenn es nicht bei mir herumliegt, kann es keiner sehen und sich fragen, wieso ich so etwas lese." „Hm, ja. Na wenn du meinst... Sonst musst du eben immer fragen, wenn du etwas wissen möchtest." Christopher hatte inzwischen Luft abgelassen und begann auf Amandas Arm einzuschlafen. „Oder immer lesen, wenn ich hier bin. Willst du ihn in sein Bett legen jetzt?"

„Ja, sollte ich wohl vermutlich langsam." „Wieso?" „Na bevor er hier ganz einschläft." „Macht doch nichts. Oder?" Severus legte das Buch beiseite. „An sich nicht unbedingt, aber was machen wir dann?" „Was willst du denn machen?" Severus grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich bin ich auch ziemlich müde." „Na also. Wenn wir alle schlafen, kann er auch hier schlafen, oder?" Severus rutschte etwas nach vorne, um sich richtig hinlegen zu können. „Gib ihn her. Ich nehme ihn." „Ich kann auch ein Kissen holen, dann kann er darin schlafen und wir müssen nicht so aufpassen." „Ich passe schon auf. Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Aber wenn er mit Kissen bequemer schläft..." „Ich glaub er würde es auf deinem Bauch besser finden", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd. „Dann sind Vater und Sohn sich ja einig." Auch Severus schmunzelte. „Gut, mir ist es gleich."

Amanda nahm die Decke und legte sie über Severus Beine, bevor sie Christopher vorsichtig auf Severus Brust legte. „So, dann kann es ja los gehen", sagte sie, während sie beide weiter zudeckte. „Allerdings. Danke." Severus legte seine Linke auf den Rücken seines Sohnes und strich ihm mit der Rechten sanft über das kleine Köpfchen, dann seufzte er leise. Instinktiv griff Christopher nach Severus Hemd. Amanda hingegen ging um das Bett herum und legte sich neben ihre beiden Herren und kuschelte sich an Severus.

Severus lächelte als er spürte, wie sich Christophers kleine Hand ballte und strich ihm erneut vorsichtig über die wenigen dunklen Haare die er schon besaß. Es war ein schönes Gefühl so dazuliegen, mit seinen Lieben in seiner Nähe. Amanda legte ihre Hand auf Severus Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. „Ich bin doch müder als gedacht, scheint mir." „Dann schlaf." Severus drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte leicht. „Du aber auch." „Sicher. Aber erst will ich es noch etwas genießen, hier bei euch sein zu können." „Ich dachte das tust du schon die ganze Zeit." „Natürlich. Aber vielleicht kann ich nicht genug bekommen", entgegnete Severus und grinste. „Das ist aber auch nicht gut", murmelte sie. „Musst du ein wenig speichern." „Ich versuche es", sagte Snape leise. „Und wieso ist es nicht gut, wenn ich nicht genug von euch bekommen kann?" „Weil es dann nie gut ist." „Was ist nie gut?" So ganz verstand Severus Amandas Logik nicht, denn er fand seine Aussage, dauerhaft Genuss an seiner Familie zu finden, durchaus positiv.

„Na es gibt so ein Sprichwort, irgendwie: _Wem genug nicht genug ist, wird niemals zufrieden sein_ – oder so ähnlich." „Das Sprichwort kenne ich nicht. Und ich bin, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, gerade sehr zufrieden." „Na dann ist es gut. Sehr schön, dass du da bist!" „Ich finde es auch schön. Ich hoffe, ich kann in den Ferien wieder öfter bei euch sein. Jetzt da in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich alles wieder seinen geregelten Gang gehen wird."

„Das wäre toll. Dann könnten wir einige schöne Sommertage zusammen verbringen." „Ja, ich fände es auch gut. Sonst sehe ich meinen Sohn gar nicht aufwachsen." „Ich sehe ihn jetzt schon Blumen im Mund haben", meinte Amanda und kicherte leise. Auch Severus lachte leise, wodurch Christopher auf seiner Brust ein wenig durchgeschüttelt wurde. „Solange es nur Gänseblümchen sind…" „Wer weiß, wer weiß." Sie gähnte kurz. „Bis dahin werden die Nächte hoffentlich auch länger." „Ich hoffe doch, dass du ihn davon abhalten wirst, wenn er giftigeres in den Mund nehmen will. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Ich werde es auch versuchen." „Natürlich, aber bis es soweit ist, wird es wohl noch eine Weile dauern." Auf seine weiteren Worte nickt Amanda lediglich noch. „Mhm", brummte Snape nur bestätigend, dann fügte er noch leise ein _Schlaf gut_ an. Das tat Amanda schließlich auch sehr erholsam an Severus Seite. Auch der nickte am Ende recht bald ein, seine Hände immer noch beschützend auf Christopher ruhend, der auf seiner Brust schlief.


End file.
